Amando a tu enemiga
by Haruka Velasco
Summary: Haruka una simple campesina y plebeya del reino y Michiru la princesa y única heredera de este se conocen por casualidad desde los ocho años pero conforme van creciendo y conociéndose más entre ellas nace un amor profundo que no puede romper ni la separación, el tiempo, o el estatus social pero todo puede cambiar cuando ambas se enteren de la verdadera identidad de Haruka.
1. Prologo

Amando a tu enemiga

Prólogo

"Te se hermosa,

Dame la atención,

No sonrojarse y reír,

Seré simple y ordinaria,

Hablare de tu belleza

Y tal vez de lo tanto que has oído no lo creas ya de mí,

Que tu belleza es deslumbrante,

Que tus ojos son hermosos que poseen un brillo especial,

Como un rayo de luz atravesando la copa de un árbol,

O simplemente un brillo de luna nueva,

Que tu sonrisa es angelical,

Y tienen la más preciosa cita entre las comisuras de tus labios,

Y diré banalmente que eres la mujer más hermosa que he contemplado,

La mujer de mis sueños,

Y la chica perfecta que cualquiera anhela,

Y tú,

Te sabes linda y bella,

Algo dentro se regodea y se yergue,

Pero desdeñas halagos bien intencionados,

Pero es difícil encontrar alguno,

Que haga estallar el cristal de tu orgullo

Y que penetre la armadura forjada a base de cualidades

Delicadas y sublimes;

Tu piel bondadosa y clara,

Tus manos finas pero firmes,

Tus bellos dedos espigados,

Tú figura esculpida por la gravedad, el viento y suspiros robados,

Y la sensualidad de tu piel,

Pero yo,

También te se hermosa,

Y no puedo negarme al sencillo placer de contemplarte,

De admirar la belleza radicada en tus ojos curiosos,

Directos, profundos,

Inquisidores, seductores,

Sedientos de vida;

De deleitarme con tu boca,

Poseedora de palabras precisas y audaces,

Capaz de proferir maldiciones e injusticias

Y capaz de brindar consuelo y ánimos;

Tampoco puedo ni debo privarme,

De mirar esos labios,

Que destellan sonrisas fáciles,

Prontas y sutiles que me sé de memoria,

Sonrisas que a veces se vuelven carcajadas sonoras y libres,

Porque en ti no existen límites,

Y quizá por eso por tu belleza interna,

Po tu locura desbordada,

Por tu alegría inextinguible,

Por tu coraje irreverente,

Por tu bondad inagotable,

Por tu fuerza inalcanzable,

Por tu paciencia incalmable,

También te saben hermosa,

Como todos los que te conocen y te lo dicen,

¿Alguien más te sabe hermosa?,

Quizá ni tú misma te sepas tan hermosa,

No tan hermosa como solo yo te puedo ver."

Esas palabras son las que terminaba de leer una pequeña niña de unos doce años de edad de pelo rubio y largo con los ojos del color del mar de un azul profundo soñadores y muy curiosos decían que esa chica era la mezcla perfecta de sus abuelas al igual que su madre de pronto escucho como la llamaban desde la puerta de la gran habitación donde se encontraba la cual era usada por su abuela como su estudio cuando quería leer algo o tomar una decisión importante.

-Michiru, pequeña que haces aquí-

-Tía- le contesto la pequeña- solo quería leer algo y la abuela Michiru me ha dicho que puedo venir aquí a buscar el libro que yo quiera y quedarme a leerlo.

-si hija se que tu abuela te ha permitido hacer eso pero lo que leías no era un libro o si-

-no leía un poema me pareció muy hermoso mira-

La joven mujer se acerco a leerlo

-oh ya veo este poema es de tu abuela se lo regalo el gran amor de su vida- dijo cuando termino con su lectura –o por lo menos eso dijo ella cuando me lo mostró por primera vez y luego me contó toda la historia de este-

-de verdad cuéntame la historia del poema por favor tía- haciendo pequeños ojos de borreguito a los que la joven mujer no podía resistirse

-como tu mama no te la ha contado- fingió un poco de sorpresa

-no ella dijo que hasta que cumpliera doce y justamente los cumplí hace poco recuerdas-

-bueno entonces tal ves deba dejar que ella te la cuente así como lo hizo nuestra madre con nosotras a esa edad sabes es como una tradición que ahora tu tendrás que mantener-

-Pero por que- pregunto aun mas curiosa la chica

-bueno a esa edad tus abuelas se enamoraron y por eso les gusta contarla a esa edad a sus hijas y sus nietos y así es parte de la historia que debes esperar a que tu mamá te cuente- sentencio con un leve intento de salir de la habitación y una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro que no podía ocultar.

-ya veo pero espera tía cuéntamela por favor mi mamá no es buena para las historia y tu si anda cuando ella me la cuente haré como si no la supiera por favor- volvió a hacer ese puchero al que nadie le negaba nada

-ok pero no se lo digas a tu madre, veamos por donde empezar- le dijo pasando su brazo sobre el hombro de la chica y comenzando a caminar por los pasillos de un enorme castillo donde a cada paso que se daba se podían ver retratos de la historia de la ahora familia real.


	2. El comienzo de la rivalidad

**Hola a todos mis lectores se que deben decir como nos deja solo con el prologo y sin saber que pasa, lo se y pido una disculpa la idea era subir el primer capitulo junto con el prologo pero las vacaciones ya no me lo permitieron, pero aquí está por fin espero les guste esta historia se aceptan todo tipo de comentarios pero por favor no sean tan duros es mi primer fic aunque aun así ustedes son los que me inspiran para continuar espero no tener demasiados errores y si así es disculpas adelantadas jejejeje.**

**Bueno los dejo leer disfruten la historia y prometo tratar de subir el segundo capitulo esta semana aprovechare el tiempo antes de entrar a la Uni de nuevo y actualizar un poco mas espaciado.**

**Advertencia:Este fic es yuri HarukaxMichiru y esta clasificado M por contenidos y situaciones fuertes y/o violentas, así como escenas intimas entre dos mujeres. si este contenido, no es de su agrado por favor no lo lean.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Haruka y Michiru así como cualquier otro personaje de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen son creaciones de Naoko Takeuchi yo solo los tome prestados para hacer una historia nueva.**

* * *

**El comienzo de la rivalidad**

Era una noche tranquila aunque había bastante neblina en el camino por donde el carruaje real iba avanzando pero aun se podían ver las siluetas de los arboles del bosque de un lado y del otro se lograba escuchar el río que los acompañaba desde varios kilómetros atrás, también iba acompañado por una pequeña escolta de dos guardias reales ya que estaban casi seguros que nadie los atacaría sencillamente porque creían no había motivos.

Los Tenoh habían reinado por un sin número de generaciones y eran los reyes más amables, bondadosos, justos y buenos que se podían pedir según palabras de sus súbditos, según ellos nadie más podría reinar y superar a ese linaje de grandes reyes y reinas y los actuales monarcas no eran la excepción dentro de esa descripción, Misato y Miyuki Tenoh tenían un par de años que habían tomado el reino en sus manos y no había ningún tipo de reproche hacia su reinado de parte de nadie, al contrario este se estaba volviendo más poderoso y esplendoroso de lo que ya era, ni siquiera las más altas familias de nobles del reino podían tener alguna queja ya que ellos también pensaban que eran excelentes reyes justos y muy inteligentes que solo procuraban el bien para todos en el reino, lo que no imaginaba nadie es que Souta Kaioh el heredero principal de tan distinguida familia noble tenia envidia y enojo al rey desde que este, le arrebato el amor de Miyuki sin este saberlo cuando aun eran jóvenes, después de esto y que se le diera el trono a la joven pareja solo sirvió para que Souta sintiera mas enojo y celos llegando así a maquinar un plan de venganza como él lo llamaba para arrebatarle todo a ese hombre que le había quitado la felicidad de las manos, el seria el próximo rey estaba seguro ya que si los Tenoh algún día debían dejar de reinar los siguientes en la línea para tomar el trono eran los Kaioh, después de años de planificación por fin tenía la oportunidad para lograr su cometido todo debía salir perfecto.

El carruaje iba a paso lento con calma no tenían prisas por llegar aunque hubieran estado fuera por casi ya tres meses, aparte no deseaban que sus ocupantes se sintieran incómodos, nada malo iba a suceder quien podría tener ganas de dañar a los queridos reyes pensaban, pero lo que no sabían era que no iban solos por el camino como todos creían al contrario todo estaba listo para derrocar su reinado, el viaje era de regreso rumbo al reino de Nokaith los reyes de este esplendoroso sitio iban felices ya que el heredero o más bien heredera al trono acababa de nacer.

-Miyuki estas feliz- le decía el joven rey al ver a su esposa sonreír con solo llevar a la pequeña bebe entre sus brazos

-Si soy muy feliz y gracias a ti Misato ahora por fin tendremos una familia completa creo que una pequeña heredera es lo que nos hacía falta para completar nuestra felicidad- decía le reina mirando a su esposo con todo el amor que podía demostrarle.

-Lo sé aunque me hubiera encantado que hubiera nacido en Nokaith y no en un sitio tan lejano como el reino de Plata- su esposa solo sonrío y lo tomo de la mano

-Vamos no debes ponerte así sabes que debíamos ir para dejar todo bien sobre los tratos comerciales con ellos además no sabíamos que a esta pequeña se le ocurriría nacer en ese reino- el solo pudo sonreír y dirigir la mirada a la pequeña.

-Es verdad bueno creo que será una sorpresa para todos que regresemos ya con bebe y aparte que haya sido niña ya que todos en el reino juraban que nacería un niño-

-Si todos estarán muy sorprendidos, pero porque no la cargas- le dijo sonriendo pasándole a la bebe a su esposo

-Es muy bella será una gran monarca estoy seguro Miyuki el apellido Tenoh será más elevado gracias a ella ya verás ademas se parece a mi- decía él con una sonrisa orgullosa

Mientras esta conversación continuaba dentro del carruaje se comenzaron a escuchar a lo lejos varios caballos acercándose rápidamente.

-Misato quienes crees que puedan ser a esta hora-

-No lo sé es muy tarde para que sea algo bueno, ten carga a la bebe- le paso cuidadosamente la bebe a su esposa mientras el tomaba su arco y su aljaba para colgarlos en su hombro y comenzaba a desenfundar su espada mientras escuchaba como ordenaban que el carruaje se detuviera.

-Deténganse- no reconocía la voz pero se le hacia familiar

-Disculpe pero no lo haremos- decía uno de los guardias

-Les he dicho que paren- en ese momento al conductor no tuvo más remedio y obedeció ya que cinco hombres a caballo le habían tapado el paso.

-Que es lo que desean si es dinero les daremos lo que quieran, pero estén seguros que su crimen será castigado-

\- ¡jajajajajajaja! creen que queremos eso; no como creen que solo deseamos unas cuantas monedas de los reyes cuando podemos tener todo el reino- esa fue la señal para que los hombres a caballo que ya los habían flanqueado atacaran a los guardias y a los reyes.

Se podía escuchar el ruido de las espadas chocando en una lucha donde al parecer los guardias estaban comenzando a perder junto con el conductor que también estaba tratando de defender todo lo que pudiera a los reyes.

-Miyuki toma a la bebe y huye yo tratare de detenerlos lo importante es que se vayan ustedes vienen por nosotros-

-Exacto vienen por nosotros por los tres no puedes quedarte, no quiero perderte-

-No lo harás tranquila los detendré para que huyas lo más posible y después te alcanzare está bien- le dio dos dagas que le pertenecían a ella y que llevaba para protección personal.

-Lo prometes-

-Si además debes cuidarla recuerdas ella es lo más importante ahora-

-Está bien- se coloco las dagas en la espalda y un cuchillo en la cintura que también le pertenecía ella estaba entrenada para defenderse de cualquiera, entrenada para defender su reino, la habían educado para eso desde pequeña, la habían entrenado como princesa como la futura reina y ahora tendría que hacerlo tenía que defenderlo junto con su vida pero no solo defendería eso, sino también la vida de su hija la cual para ella era mucho más importante en ese momento.

-Anda Miyuki vete ya- le grito el rey

La reina tomo al bebe entre sus brazos y de forma ágil salió por la otra parte de atrás del carruaje mientras el rey salía por una de las puertas empezando a luchar, tratando de ayudar al único guardia y al conductor que aun estaban de pie, tratando así de que lo vieran para ser una distracción y darle tiempo a su esposa para huir, esta corrió en la dirección contraria al reino tratando de no hacer nada de ruido.

Pero no sirvió de mucho porque uno de los hombres que aun estaban en su caballo la vio y empezó a disparar flechas logrando acertar una en su espalda y una en su pierna derecha, aunque eso no le impidió seguir moviéndose lo más rápido que el dolor le permitía ya que sabía que el hombre iba tras ella, cuando logro ver un pequeño arbusto no dudo y rápidamente escondió a su hija esperando que no se despertara de su placido sueño y comenzara a llorar descubriendo así donde estaba, pronto el hombre la había alcanzado y estaba listo para atacarla comenzando así una lucha en donde lo más probable ella seria la que perdería pero no cedería la vida de su hija dependía de soportar esa lucha y salir triunfante y así lo hizo el entrenamiento que había tenido por tantos años daba frutos logrando derrotar a aquel sujeto al quitarle la vida.

Cuando apenas tomaba un breve suspiro de la pelea que acababa de finalizar otro hombre la ataco empujándola desde atrás para así comenzar a tratar de golpearla con la afilada espada que llevaba ella se defendió como pudo pero el hombre había acertado en algunos golpes dejando mal herida a la reina que termino cayendo perdiendo las dagas que llevaba en las manos, mirando al cielo solo pudo pedir que su hija estuviera bien y cerró los ojos esperando el golpe final, cuando de pronto escucho el golpe de dos espadas abrió los ojos y vio a su esposo deteniendo el golpe que estaba dirigido a su cuello.

-Te dije que te alcanzaría Miyuki- sonrío

-Misato estás aquí- se puso de pie lo más rápido que pudo tomando sus dagas y tratando de ayudar a su esposo ya que más hombres se acercaban a atacarlos

-Son bastantes para nosotros, ¿Dónde están los guardias Misato?-

-Hicieron lo que pudieron, tranquila yo se que podemos con esto-

Continuaron defendiéndose con todas sus fuerzas ya que eran varios, aunque habían logrado derrotar a unos cuantos estos aun así los superaban en número por lo que pudieron calcular unos quince o diecisiete hombres habían atacado el carruaje y aun seguían en pie unos ocho, aun después de un largo rato no pudieron continuar mas ambos estaban muy mal heridos además de cansados, sabían que terminarían con sus vidas ese día solo podían esperar que no le hicieran nada a la bebe que para suerte no había despertado ni hecho ningún ruido, justo cuando ambos estaba tirados en el piso esperando que todo terminara que acabaran con sus vidas alguien detuvo a los hombres.

-Que están haciendo- dijo un hombre con capucha que se acercaba a paso tranquilo

-Terminar con ellos como dijo señor-

-Sé lo que dije pero aún es pronto- le respondió al hombre que le había respondido anteriormente –Están muy mal heridos morirán al fin y al cabo, déjenlos ahí y vamos a hacernos cargo del carruaje y de lo demás saben que debe parecer un robo-

-Pero y si escapan-

-No llegaran muy lejos se los aseguro aparte así podrán guiarnos al pequeño heredero- en ese momento volteo y miro a los monarcas bajando la capucha mostrando así al fin su rostro para luego acercarse peligrosamente al rostro del rey con una pequeña daga en la mano haciendo que este retrocediera un poco.

-¡jajajajajajaja! sabes quién soy cierto querido Misato- le dijo muy de cerca al rey de forma que solo el escuchara, este solo lo miro sin decir palabra alguna por supuesto que sabia quien era.

–Es una lástima que nuestra amistad termine así no crees, debiste haber tomado la oferta que te hice y ahora nada de esto estaría pasando, yo no estaría sirviendo al futuro rey, pero sabes te ayudare con algo, acaba tu con el heredero no dejes que sufra tanto porque si no lo haces tú lo haré yo y no creo que sea muy bonito para él, sabes me encargaron llevarlo muerto como prueba de que se terminaba el linaje de los Tenoh con él, ¡jajaja! mejor piénsalo y haz lo que creas más conveniente- le puso la daga junto a su mano y se alejo de el.

– ¡jajajajaja! vamos muchachos dejemos que lo piensen un poco después vendremos por los tres- volteo por última vez a verlos y se alejaron caminando lentamente.

Cuando dejaron de divisarlos el rey se puso de pie lentamente y estiro la mano a su esposa –Vamos Miyuki no podemos permitir que dañen a nuestra hija- trato de esbozar una leve sonrisa pero el dolor que sentía en todo el cuerpo no se lo permitió del todo

-Está bien Misato vamos- tomando la mano del rey se puso de pie lo más rápido que el dolor le permitió y saco a la bebe de los arbustos –Está bien sigue dormida-

-Bien vayamos en la dirección de la que venimos tal vez podamos encontrar a alguien que nos ayude o más bien que la ayude miro a la bebé- sabía perfectamente que su tiempo y el de su esposa se estaba consumiendo rápidamente

-Misato conoces a ese hombre como el dijo- le pregunto mientras caminaban

-Si lo conozco y estoy seguro que esto lo planearon desde hace tiempo para derrocarnos del trono sin que todo el reino se enterara no actuó solo-

-Como, ¿quién es?, ¿con quién crees que actuó?- le pregunto aturdida

-El me pidió hace unos meses que lo volviera jefe de la guardia real pero yo no confiaba lo suficiente en el por qué sabía que no le agradaba aparte de que es un hombre que solo busca el poder Akio Miyake es malo lo sentía pero solo hasta ahora puedo comprobarlo, que tonto he sido-

-Tranquilo Misato no es tu culpa, pero quién crees que lo ayuda-

-No creo que lo ayude solamente yo creo que fue quien planeo esto-

-¿Quién?- le dijo de forma desesperada

-Souta Kaioh es su mejor amigo y me odia también, lo sé, aparte tu sabes que si nosotros faltamos y no hay heredero la familia Kaioh se vuelven los sucesores directos Souta será rey-

-No puede ser Misato no lo creo-

-Yo si el siempre estuvo enamorado de ti, además de que deseaba el trono y según el yo le quite todo al quedarme contigo, me lo dijo después de la coronación yo no tenía ninguna idea de eso hasta ese día en que el me prometió que se vengaría debí tomarlo más en serio Miyuki perdón no debí ser tan confiado- una lagrima corrió por su mejilla

-No es tu culpa ya te lo dije- le tomo la mano evitando mostrar el dolor que sentía con el simple hecho de mover un poco el brazo –Yo también llegue a darme cuenta de cómo me miraba y jamás hice nada para hacerle entender que solo lo quería como a un hermano no como algo mas-

-Tampoco es tu culpa mejor sigamos caminando debemos apurarnos si queremos salvarla-

Siguieron caminando por unos minutos mas y aunque ambos ya no podrían seguir por mucho tiempo mas no querían darse por vencidos, pero al parecer sus plegarias fueron escuchadas y lograron ver como una carreta se acercaba, el rey se movió un poco más rápido y comenzó a llamarlos.

-Alto por favor ayúdenos- solo pudo decir antes de escuchar como su esposa no podía mas y caía al suelo de rodillas tratando aun de proteger al bebe con su cuerpo termino recargándose contra una roca que estaba cerca de ella.

-Ayúdennos por favor por favor- y el también cayó al suelo no podía mas, de pronto vio como se acercaban a él un hombre y una mujer jóvenes ambos, tal vez un par de años mas que el y comenzaron a hablarle.

-Su majestad tranquilo nosotros le ayudaremos- le dijo el hombre joven mientras lo ayudaba a llegar hasta su esposa.

-Como sabe quien soy-

-Usted me contrato a mí y a mi esposa recuerda en el reino de Plata soy Ryota Ritzu y mi esposa es Misaki Ritzu nos contrato para educar a la niña recuerda yo a defenderse y mi esposa la educaría en historia, matemáticas y otras cosas más la volveríamos una princesa como dijo recuerda-

-Es verdad Misato ambos los contratamos- dijo la reina que aun luchaba por su vida.

-Sí pero como es que-

-Salimos un poco después de ustedes queríamos encontrar una casa pronto para empezar cuanto antes por eso estamos aquí, pero a ustedes quien les ha hecho esto, que ha pasado- dijo la joven mujer

-Nos atacaron para matarnos y así tomar el poder del reino, lo harán parecer un asalto y aprovecharon nuestro regreso para que así el hombre que planeo esto tome el trono- dijo ya casi sin aliento el rey

-Por favor- continuo la reina –Cuiden a nuestras hija protéjanla y cuando cumpla dieciocho años cuéntenle todo lo que ha pasado ella sabrá que hacer nuestro legado corre por sus venas edúquenla por favor al parecer es su destino cuidarla deben volverla lo que es, una princesa por favor- estiro los brazos entregándole la bebe a Misaki

-Pero majestad ustedes- solo pudo pronunciar la joven mujer antes de que la voz se le cortara tomo a la bebe entre sus brazos

-Por favor hagan lo que les pedimos críenla como suya póngale su apellido por favor solo déjenle su nombre, nadie sabia como la nombrariamos por favor- el rey le rogó con la mirada a Ryota

-Si su majestad- Ryota le tomo la mano al rey

-Su nombre es Haruka, Haruka Tenoh aquí traigo los papeles que lo demuestran- señalo la bolsa que estaba dentro de su ropa -Ya la registramos y la bautizamos en el reino de Plata también aquí están los papeles que demuestran que ella es muestra legitima heredera, casi todos en el reino creían que sería un niño así que será más fácil ocultarla, por favor les estoy entregando lo más valioso que tengo sé que la cuidaran-

-Lo haré su majestad se lo juro, pero si nadie cree que ella es su hija, la legítima heredera del reino aun con los papeles, como demostramos que lo que decimos es verdad-

El rey con la poca fuerza que aun tenia se quito en protector del brazo izquierdo y levanto su manga mostrando en su antebrazo un lunar en una extraña forma de T que tenía desde que había nacido –este lunar solo lo tienen los Tenoh y va de generación en generación se dice que solo los verdaderos reyes deben tenerla yo la tengo y mi hija también todos en el reino saben de esto así que ese lunar será la prueba final del linaje de mi hija además se que se parecerá a mi- sonrió por esto.

-Entiendo su majestad, yo le diré todo cuando sea el momento se lo prometo-

-Lo sé, también entréguele esto por favor- extendió el protector que antes se había quitado tenia bordado el escudo familiar de los Tenoh así como el apellido con hilos de oro –Es de ella así como mis armas, cuídenla como si fuera su hija, cuídenla-

Con esas últimas palabras el rey dio su último aliento no sin antes tomar la mano de su esposa para después cerrar los ojos y abandonar este mundo.

-Una última cosa- dijo la reina dirigiéndose a ambos –Que sea feliz no importa si no vuelve a tomar el reino que le pertenece si esto no la hace feliz no tiene por qué hacerlo díganle que lo más importante es que sea feliz-

-Así lo haremos su alteza, pero debe decirnos quien les hizo esto-

-Misaki- le dijo su esposo un poco indignado al ver el estado de la reina

-Fue Souta Kaioh con la ayuda de Akio Miyake lo hicieron por celos y envidia ya sabrán quienes son cuando tomen el reino, entréguenle también mis armas y los anillos y díganle que sus papas siempre la amaron más que a nada en este mundo y que siempre estaremos con ella- no podía continuar hablando ya no tenía fuerzas.

Misaki le dio el bebe a Ryota y se acerco mas a la reina –Mi señora la cuidaremos incluso con nuestras vidas se lo juro por lo más sagrado ahora debe descansar – se separo un poco y vio como la reina sonreía un poco, así como relajaba su cuerpo y presionaba la mano de su ya fallecido esposo para después cerrar sus ojos y dar su respiro final acompañando al rey al otro mundo.

Ryota se levanto con la bebe en brazos seguido de su esposa y ambos solo pudieron derramar unas cuantas lagrimas por los fallecidos reyes, que aunque habían conocido por muy poco tiempo cuando los contrataron se habían dado cuenta que eran amables, bondadosos y buenos no merecían lo que les había pasado, sentían como si hubieran perdido a unos muy buenos amigos y ellos no hubieran hecho nada.

De pronto a ellos se acerco la pareja que los acompañaba en la carreta y que ellos habían olvidado se encontraban ahí debido a lo que estaba pasando.

-Ryota que ha pasado- solo pudo decir el hombre al ver los cuerpos sin vida de los reyes

-Gustave había olvidado que estaban aquí- se limpio las lagrimas con el dorso de la mano –Ayúdame-

-Pero que ha pasado- dijo algo asustado por la escena que tenía frente a él.

-Ahora te digo pero antes la caja que tengo para las espadas y los arcos vacíala y tráela por favor-

-Está bien- se alejo con dirección a la carreta lo más rápido que pudo

-Misaki llévate a la bebe a la carreta y tápala ya esta haciendo mas frió aparte pueden escucharla, Mary podrías ayudarla por favor- le dijo a la esposa de Gustave, debían irse de ahí rápidamente los hombres que habían atacado a los reyes debían estar cerca y la pequeña había empezado a llorar como sintiendo la falta de sus padres debían huir rápido de ahí si querían cumplir las promesas que les habían hecho a sus majestades.

-Si tienes razón Ryota pero toma- se seco las lagrimas con la maga de su vestido y le entrego la cobija de color azul que cubría a la bebe –Te puede servir, vamos Mary en la carreta te explicare todo-

-Está bien vamos- respondió la otra chica y comenzaron a caminar hacia la carreta, cuando Gustave ya venía de regreso con la caja que Ryota había mencionado

-Aquí está la caja Ryota, ¿para qué es?-

-Para guardar esto- y le mostró el protector que le había entregado el rey guardándolo dentro de la caja –Vamos ayúdame a quitarles las armas- comenzando a quitarle el arco junto con la aljaba con casi con todas las flechas al rey guardándola, después la capa que aunque estaba sucia sabía que podía lavarla también le quito el cinturón donde se encontraba aun su espada bien colocada y los papeles que guardaba dentro de su ropa que demostraban el origen y la verdadera identidad de la que ahora sería su hija por ultimo quito de la mano izquierda del rey su anillo de matrimonio y el que demostraba que era el rey de Nokaith para guardarlo todo, Gustave hizo lo mismo a la reina con sumo cuidado le quito las dagas que tenia y el cuchillo colgado a su cintura así como la capa y sus anillos el de matrimonio y el que demostraba que ella era la reina por ultimo le quito un pequeño guardapelo que colgaba de su cuello que abrió y tenía la foto de la bebe y otra de ella con ellos guardándolo junto a lo demás esto lo hicieron mientras Ryota le contaba de forma rápida lo que había sucedido, cuando terminaron de guardar todo en la caja se apresuraron a quitarle algo de las ropas a los reyes y lanzarlas al río que llevaba un fuerte cause así como la cobija del bebe la cual también estaba sucia y manchada con sangre de sus papas debido a todo el tiempo que habían tratado de protegerla, Ryota solo le había hecho un corte para que pensaran que también había muerto.

-Ryota crees que funcione, de verdad piensas que crean que murieron en el río llevándose al bebe con ellos -

-Espero que si Gustave es lo único que se me ocurre hacer-

-No te preocupes amigo yo te ayudare con todo Mary y yo seremos sus padrinos la cuidaremos siempre, les ayudaremos a educarla como la princesa que es, ya verás todo saldrá bien los reyes estarán orgullosos- le puso la mano en un hombro tratando de darle ánimos.

-Gracias amigo ahora debemos irnos antes de que vengan y nos descubran-

Rápidamente se llevaron la caja con las cosas más importantes y la colocaron en la carreta donde iban los cuatro sentados Mary que ya estaba al tanto de todo al igual que su esposo los ayudo a esconderla, después llevaron los cuerpos de los reyes al pequeño carro extra que llevaban con algunas de sus pertenencias y los cubrieron de forma que no se vieran por si llegaban a encontrar a alguien.

Justo cuando terminaban de acomodar todo escucharon como se acercaban varios hombres gritando y discutiendo, así que se escondieron adentrándose un poco en el bosque además que la niebla que aun reinaba en el lugar los cubrió de ser vistos desde lejos por suerte ya habían logrado que la pequeña Haruka dejara de llorar logrando así que nadie supiera que se encontraban en ese lugar.

-Akio te dije que no debíamos dejarlos solos ya ves que si lograron moverse más de lo que esperabas-

-Cállate no deben estar lejos- decía mientras inspeccionaba con sus ojos todo el sitio –Miren es sangre busquen- todos se apresuraron a buscar pistas de el sitio a donde pudieron ocultarse

-Allá están algunas de sus ropas- grito uno de los hombres, rápidamente Akio se acerco y con una vara las arrastro a la orilla para luego inspeccionarlas.

-Si son sus ropas y esto es del heredero- dijo tomando la pequeña manta entre sus manos y sonriendo triunfalmente –los cobardes lo mataron y se ahogaron después, no me dejaron hacer mi trabajo- mostrando una amplia sonrisa

-Pero señor como lo sabe de verdad cree que estén muertos-

-No estás mirando o acaso dudas- grito Akio a su hombre y le mostró una rasgadura en la manta que estaba empapada pero también muy manchada de sangre- estas son la pruebas de su muerte y que mejor que estaban en el río así podemos acabar de demostrar que la carreta cayo al río con ellos dentro- comenzó a caminar alejándose del sitio

-Bien vayámonos el trabajo está terminado y traigan las ropas que debemos lanzarlas donde está el carruaje-

-Akio ¿y los cuerpos?-

-No importan ya aparecerán y constataran el asalto debido a las heridas y si no aparecen no importa están muertos de todas formas, ah y no vuelvas a decirme Akio a partir de hoy seré el jefe de la guardia real la mano derecha del rey así que muéstrame respeto y llámame señor-

-Si señor- después de esto todos los hombres comenzaron a caminar rumbo a Nokaith sintiendo que habían hecho bien el trabajo que su futuro rey les había encomendado y pronto serian recompensados gracias a esto.

Después de un rato de espera Ryota y Gustave estaban seguros que ya podrían salir del bosque y dirigirse al reino, los cuatros tenían toda la determinación de cuidar y educar a la princesa para que esta volviera a tomar el lugar que le pertenecía, para que hiciera justicia contra los que le había arrebatado todo, los que habían cambiado su camino, pero no su destino de eso estaban seguros ella había nacido para ser la princesa de ese reino y lo seria vivirían para que así fuera y estaban seguros que no importaría que pasara ella seria la reina de Nokaith.

* * *

Ahora unos agradecimientos cortos

Denny Malfoy: gracias por creer en esta historia aunque solo fuera el epilogo espero te agrade este capitulo y prometo tratar de no dejarte como la pequeña Michiru.

Emily: si hay continuación espero te guste y no dejes de seguir la historia prometo que se pondra mejor.

Gracias por creer en este fic espero lo sigan disfrutando


	3. Casualidad o destino

**Hola queridos lectores aquí la continuación prometida para esta semana espero les guste y no se les haga lenta prometo que la continuación sera mas interesante, ya saben se aceptan todo tipo de comentarios constructivos bueno también algunos tomatazos si quieren, ya saben que ustedes son los que me inspiran a seguir escribiendo, ah por supuesto mis disculpas adelantadas por cualquier error que pudiera existir.**

**Prometo actualizar lo mas rápido que me sea posible esperemos no me llene de trabajo en la Uni, ****bueno ahora los dejo leer tranquilos y espero les guste****.**

**Advertencia:Este fic es yuri HarukaxMichiru y esta clasificado M por contenidos y situaciones fuertes y/o violentas, así como escenas intimas entre dos mujeres. si este contenido, no es de su agrado por favor no lo lean.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Haruka y Michiru así como cualquier otro personaje de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen son creaciones de Naoko Takeuchi yo solo los tome prestados para hacer una historia nueva.**

* * *

**Casualidad o destino**

Era una mañana cálida y una niña de pelo rubio muy corto regresaba de pastorear al rebaño de sus padres, estaba algo entusiasmada porque irían al reino a vender lo que hacía pocos días acababan de cosechar, aprovecharían que pronto se harían las ceremonias para recordar a los fallecidos reyes para vender todo de forma que obtuvieran más ganancias o al menos eso había dicho su padre, pero además se entusiasmaba porque era extraño que sus papas la dejaran ir al reino ya que vivían bastante lejos de él, no a ellos no les agradaba que fuera demasiado hacia el centro del reino decían que era peligroso ya que vivía mucha gente en ese lugar y que podía perderse o sucederle alguna otra cosa.

-Que puede pasarme ya soy grande mis papas son demasiado aprensivos- decía mientras camina a su casa

-¿Quién es aprensivo Haruka?- le pregunto su padre que la estaba esperando en la entrada de su casa y que ella no había visto

-Este los borregos papá se asustan por todo jejejejeje ya sabes animales- sonrió y se puso una mano detrás de la espalda cruzando los dedos esperando que su papá creyera lo que acababa de decir

-Si claro los conozco al igual que a ti, así que mejor ve a lavarte y a vestirte para que desayunemos antes de irnos, tu mamá preparo algo muy rico- le dio una sonrisa cálida

-Está bien papá no tardo- salió corriendo rumbo al pozo lo más rápido que pudo su papá no se dio cuenta a quien se refería cuando venía hablando

-No corras tan rápido puedes caer- no lo escucho puesto que ya estaba lejos, corría rápido eso era seguro

-Ryota déjala correr es una niña apenas- le decía su esposa que se acercaba a el

-Lo se Misaki, pero no dejo de preocuparme aun así-

-Yo igual pero no podemos tenerla alejada de todo siempre y lo sabes ella es como el viento lo he visto en sus ojos que se parecen a su los de su madre y según por lo que eh escuchado ella era una rebelde cuando joven y al parecer Haruka es igual-

-Vaya ahora si entiendo las cosas sabes que venía diciendo que somos unos aprensivos por no llevarla al pueblo más seguido-

-jajajajaja de verdad tal vez tenga algo de razón por eso yo creo que con esto podrá ir mas contigo, estoy segura que en el pueblo aunque noten su parecido físico con su padre no le pondrán mucha atención a menos que vean su lunar- le mostró un protector para el brazo del tamaño ideal para la niña

-Está bien Misaki tal vez tengas algo de razón-

-La tengo- le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla –Bueno siéntate mientras terminare de calentar un poco la leche en lo que viene Haruka.

-Si está bien- se sentó en su lugar habitual de la mesa y mientras esperaba comenzó a recordar lo que había pasado después del fallecimiento de los reyes.

Habían llegado la mañana siguiente de esa trágica noche, fueron directo al poblado que estaba en el centro del reino rodeando por la parte frontal al enorme castillo, había otro pueblo que estaba más cerca de la costa ya que Nokaith tenía salida al mar por la parte occidental, y por la parte norte era rodeada por bosque era un reino bastante grande además de lleno de recursos con los cuales había bastantes riquezas para que todos los pobladores vivieran bien, él lo sabía perfectamente había vivido ahí su infancia hasta que sus padres se mudaron al reino de Plata, donde vivió hasta que los reyes lo contrataron, lo primero que hicieron al llegar fue buscar a alguien que les vendiera un sitio donde vivir y para su suerte ese mismo día les ofrecieron un terreno bastante grande a las afueras del reino muy alejado de ambos poblados y de casi todo excepto del bosque el cual les quedaría a unos pasos a los Ritzu les pareció perfecto y no dudaron en comprarlo mientras sus amigos Gustave y Mary Henley habían conseguido una casa en el poblado que rodeaba al castillo pero también estaba en las afueras de este.

Lo primero que los Ritzu hicieron al tomar posesión de su nueva casa fue escavar un hoyo debajo del sitio donde se encontraba la mesa, en ese sitio guardaron la caja que contenía las posesiones de los reyes así nadie sabría de su existencia excepto ellos y sus amigos, después de instalarse por completo, en una parte del terreno que les pertenecía y que se encontraba a las linderas del bosque enterraron los cuerpos de los monarcas colocando lapidas que solo tuvieran sus nombres sin apellidos solo ellos sabrían quienes eran en verdad, tres días después de su llegada al reino decidieron registrar a la bebe y bautizarla para no levantar ningún tipo de sospechas poniéndole así por nombre Haruka Ritzu como lo habían pedido sus padres, manteniendo su nombre para cuando fuera el momento adecuado de revelarle todo a su hija pero mientras la cuidarían, la educarían y lo más importante le darían su amor, sus amigos se volvieron sus padrinos y unos protectores mas para ella.

Unos cinco días después de su llegada se dio la noticia por todo el reino que los reyes habían sido atacados en un asalto y en medio de la confrontación habían fallecido junto con el heredero recién nacido, pero de ellos no se había encontrado ningún resto más que sus ropas debido a que su carruaje había sido tirado al río, así que realizaron funerales solo con la poca vestimenta que habían logrado rescatar de ellos todos en el reino estaban tristes por la noticia y un mes después del duelo que se coloco, se anuncio que la familia Kaioh tomaría el reino en sus manos ya que ellos eran los siguientes en la línea real para ascender al trono.

-Bueno ya estoy lista para desayunar-escucho la voz de su hija que iba entrando y lo saco de sus recuerdos

-Si ya siéntate hija, toma pásale esto a tu padre-

-Si por supuesto- le entrego una taza con café caliente

-Gracias hija, bueno ahora desayunemos-

Durante ese tiempo hablaron de todo lo que se les ocurría el clima, la siembra, sus animales, el precio que tendría la cosecha que llevarían y muchas cosas más conviviendo como lo hacían siempre como una familia.

-Bueno Haruka, Ryota ya deben irse o se les hará tarde y otros vendedores les ganaran y ya no querrán comprarles a ustedes-

-Sí, mamá tiene razón ya deberíamos irnos- la niña se puso de pie –Pero antes mamá, papá cuando regresemos podríamos ir los tres a ver a mis padres-

-Si hija tú sabes que no debes preguntárnoslo nunca tú puedes ir cuando quieras-

-Si lo sé pero quiero que vayan ustedes conmigo ya van a hacer ocho años de su muerte y cada vez que es su aniversario me gusta que ustedes vayan conmigo-

-Entiendo hija y si yo creo que tu mama y yo estamos de acuerdo –

-Así es hija reuniré algunas flores para cuando regresen te parece bien-

-Si mamá, gracias- la pequeña se abrazo a su regazo y le dio una mirada llena de ternura a su papá –Gracias a los dos-

-O vamos hija me pondré sentimental que tal si mejor tu mamá te da la sorpresa que te tenemos- Cargo a la pequeña y volteo a ver a su esposa

-O es verdad toma- tomando algo que tenía en los hilos de coser le extendió la mano

Los ojos de Haruka se iluminaron y rápidamente tomo lo que sus mamá le estaba entregando –De verdad es para mí-

-Si por supuesto hija es porque has mejorado en lo que tu mamá te ha estado enseñando, me dijo que saliste bien en la prueba que te hizo- la puso en el suelo y se acerco a su esposa pasándole un brazo sobre el hombro – No es así querida-

-si hija creemos que te la has ganado y queríamos dártela el día que hiciste la prueba pero todavía no la terminaba-

-No importa mamá es genial gracias, tiene el escudo de los Ritzu cierto, pensé que jamás tendría uno nunca me lo quitare-

-Qué bueno que te gusto que tal que te lo pongo-

-Si por favor- extendió su pequeño brazo y le entrego el protector a su padre el cual se agacho para comenzar a ponérselo en el brazo izquierdo cubriéndole justo después de la muñeca hasta la mitad del brazo y del antebrazo que era donde tenía aquel lunar en forma de T como el que su padre le había mencionado antes de morir a Ryota, ella era una autentica Tenoh pero nadie debía saberlo y que mejor que cubriendo su brazo con ese protector el cual también era parte de todo lo que él le estaba enseñando en el entrenamiento que le daba a diario.

-Ryota no se supone que ella debería ponérselo-

-Lo sé pero es el primero así que ese debo ponérselo yo al igual que mi padre me puso el mío a su edad- su esposa le lanzo una mirada desaprobatoria ella sabía que parte de lo que su esposo le enseñaba a Haruka era que ella debía hacer las cosas por su cuenta.

-Oh vamos Misaki no le hará daño que se lo ponga solo por esta vez no es así pequeña- le removió los cabellos a la niña

-Si mamá es cierto- miraba maravillada su nuevo protector era suave por dentro cosido con lana de borrego y por fuera era cuero con un bordado del escudo de armas de su apellido junto con las letras que lo conformaban en medio de esto tenía un pedazo del metal más duro que su papa pudo haber conseguido y pudo moldear para darle la forma ideal estaba segura que les había costado mucho a ambos -Gracias de verdad a ambos pero cuando ya no me quede que haré-

-Te haré otro igual tranquila- Misaki abrazo a su hija

-De verdad que bien, así podre siempre llevarlo puesto como mi papá- miro el brazo de su padre y ahí estaba como siempre un protector como el que ahora ella tenía pero claro para el tamaño de él.

-Así es pero ya vámonos porque si no se hará más tarde- los tres fueron hacia la carreta que estaba llena de sacos de trigo que no tenían más que un día de cosecha pero solo el Haruka y Ryota subieron a ella

-Bueno los esperare para ir a donde planeamos- le dio un beso en la mejilla a su hija y uno a su esposo en los labios y los despidió mientras ellos se encaminaban con dirección al pueblo principal del reino.

Misaki no podía creer como había crecido esa pequeña bebe a la que ocho años atrás sus padres le habían pedido cuidara, ahora si la vieran era una niña alegre, simpática, libre como el viento, se parecía a sus padres en todos los aspectos además de que era inteligente y muy curiosa cosa que ella aprovecho para comenzar a enseñarle todo lo que sabía desde muy corta edad había aprendido a leer y a escribir a los cinco años y siempre ponía mucha atención a todo lo que ella le enseñaba tenía una hija maravillosa a la que quería más que a nada en el mundo, aunque no fuera suya totalmente, sabía que un día la verdad saldría a la luz y tal vez ella se alejaría para siempre.

En ese momento también recordó el día de la coronación de Souta Kaioh junto con su esposa Mikane Kaioh con la que él solo se había casado por despecho después del rechazo que obtuvo de la reina, mientras que ella se había casado enamorada, pero al notar el comportamiento distante y frió de su esposo solo continuo con esa farsa para mantener las apariencias frente a la familias nobles sobre todo después de volverse la reina, un poco después de su nombramiento Souta puso como el jefe de la guardia real a Akio Miyake, todo había pasado tal y como los moribundos reyes les habían dicho que pasaría y teniendo en cuenta que el reino después de entrar en manos de Souta había empezado a cambiar, ya no había justicia como antes y al parecer la riqueza estaba empezando a ser mal repartida a favor de los nobles y los amigos del rey estaba segura de que tendrían que revelarle todo a Haruka en algún momento, ella solo rezaba por que este fuera el más lejano que pudiera imaginarse y que lo que fuera a pasar no lastimara a su hija de ninguna forma ni que tampoco lastimara a nadie inocente como a la pequeña hija de los ahora reyes que había nacido unos meses después de Haruka y la cual ahora ocupaba su puesto, el de princesa del reino, la pequeña Michiru Kaioh era ahora la heredera del reino de Nokaith.

* * *

Gustave Henley se encontraba sentado afuera de su casa cuando logro escuchar como gritaban su nombre.

-Padrino, padrino Gustave-

Levanto su cabeza y vio a una pequeña niña saludándolo desde una carreta la cual se detuvo frente a su puerta.

-Hola pequeña, veo que te cortaste el cabello- poniéndose de pie, bajando a la niña al suelo

-Si es que me estorbaba tenerlo tan largo no me gustaba y convencí a mis papás de cortármelo-

-Ya veo así te queda mejor Haruka va con tu personalidad-

-jajajajaja lo sé, ¿y mi madrina?-pregunto entusiasmada

-Adentro creo que tiene unos dulces para ti-

-Sí, gracias- entro corriendo a la casa

-Haruka no corras-

-Oh vamos Ryota déjala –

-Porque todos me dicen eso-

-Por que es la verdad, que gusto verte – le dio un abrazo lleno de alegría

-O vamos nos vimos hace dos semanas- respondió al abrazo

Ellos se habían conocido desde la adolescencia cuando ambos habían ingresado al ejercito y habían entablado una gran amistad la cual se hizo más fuerte después de haber pasado por varias luchas juntos mientras Ryota se había vuelto general de las tropas de reino de Plata, Gustave se volvió su mano derecha y el segundo al mando, esto debido a que Ryota venía de una familia de varias generaciones de soldados y su padre lo había educado desde pequeño por lo que le costó un poco menos subir de rangos rápidamente pero eso jamás daño su amistad, pasaron mucho tiempo siendo soldados hasta que a los veintisiete años ambos se enamoraron de sus respectivas esposas las cuales para sorpresa de los cuatro también habían sido amigas desde tiempo atrás, al parecer estaban destinados a conocerse y volverse amigos, ellos se dieron de baja para vivir una vida normal y ellas dejaron la educación de los niños de la alta sociedad a otras personas para vivir en otro sitio con sus esposos y formar sus propias familias, cuando los reyes de Nokaith les ofrecieron a los Ritzu aquellos puestos para criar a la princesa lo pensaron un poco pero creyeron que sería una buena idea y aceptaron, invitando así a sus preciados amigos a ir a aquel reino a vivir de la forma en que habían deseado no imaginando que el destino les deparaba tener que criar a esa pequeña como suya.

-Jajajajaja Ryota es que te extraño por algo eres mi hermano cierto- lo volvió a abrazar

-Ya basta Gustave lo gracioso jamás se te quitara cierto- lo alejo

-No pero así me quieres cierto-

-Ya basta no sé como Mary te aguanta-

-Bueno eso es porque lo quiero mucho- decía la mujer saliendo de su casa

-Mary de verdad te admiro- le daba un abrazo como parte de su saludo –Y Haruka-

-O ya viene- volteando a ver como Haruka amarraba una pequeña bolsa con dulces a su cinturón

-Mary si sigues así la vas a malcriar como a este gigantón-

-Vamos déjame consentirla un poco además fue porque tuvo buenas notas en la prueba que le hizo Misaki, cierto Haruka-

-Si es verdad soy muy inteligente- decía orgullosa mientras levantaba la cabeza sacando el pecho mostrando un rostro bastante gracioso –Y miren lo que mis papás me regalaron por lo mismo- les mostró el protector que tenía en su brazo

-Vaya es genial y es a tu medida- dijo Gustave agachándose para verlo de cerca

-Verdad que si padrino, es como el tuyo y el de papá-

-Es cierto- se levanto vio a su amigo y a su esposa de forma cómplice pues solo ellos sabían que era lo que ocultaba aquel protector

De pronto Mary entro a la casa y rápidamente salió de esta trayendo algo escondido detrás de la espalda.

-Bueno Haruka este regalo es de parte de tu padrino y mío esperamos te guste-

-O es verdad, cierra los ojos Haruka- decía Gustave tapándoselos él con sus manos

-Bueno ya puedes abrirlos- Mary sostenía frente a ella un pequeño arco en una mano y con la otra tres flechas para este

-Es para mí- decía la pequeña llena de sorpresa tomando ambos objetos con sus manos

-Si hija son tuyas –decía el hombre –Justo a tu tamaño-

-Esperamos te gusten- ella se agachaba para estar a su nivel

-Gracias madrina- decía la niña abrazándola por el cuello

-Mira vamos a lanzar una, no debes perderlas si las cuidas te haré mas está bien-

-Si padrino, papá podemos ir- volteando a ver su padre que solo sonreía

-Sí pero no tarden que tenemos que ir al pueblo-

-Como mande general- se ponían ambos firmes y sonreían al parecer tenían un sentido del humor muy parecido y se alejaron un poco hacia la parte posterior de la casa.

-Mary estas bien- le decía Ryota a su amiga al ver que se limpiaba unas cuantas lágrimas de los ojos

-Si tranquilo es que soy tan feliz de verla tu sabes que no pude tener hijos y ella es lo más parecido a una, sabes la quiero demasiado como si fuera mía-

-Creo que los cuatro la queremos de esa forma, también es tuya Mary ustedes nos han ayudado a criarla-

Así era después de su llegada todos trabajaron para poder vivir de la mejor manera y que a la pequeña no le faltara nada, todos la cuidaban y la educaban Ryota y Gustave le enseñaban defensa personal y el uso de las armas ambos pasaban su experiencia y su conocimiento de la guerra, mientras Misaki y Mary le enseñaban todo lo que sabían historia, geografía, matemáticas, literatura, todo lo que enseñaban antes a los niños de familias nobles en el reino de Plata ahora se lo enseñaban a Haruka, pero también le hablaban de justicia de respeto de bondad de cómo debería ser el cuidar un reino, tenían un horario en donde todos estaban involucrados y a Haruka le fascinaba, aunque a veces no sabía porque le enseñaban todo eso pero no importaba, le gustaba sobre todo el poderlos ayudar en la tareas diarias de su casa pero más le gustaba el tener tiempo libre después de ese sin numero de lecciones y mientras ella crecía y aprendía todo eso, los cuatro habían aprendido a quererla como su hija y aunque Haruka viviera con los Ritzu para los Henley ella era también su hija a la que querían más que a nada.

-Si es de los cuatro pero a la vez no es de ninguno cierto- decía ella con una mirada triste

-Si es verdad, no es de ninguno pero sabes ella es buena siempre nos va a querer lo sé no importa lo que pase-

-Yo también lo sé y por eso siempre la vamos a amar más que a nada-

-Si siempre- en ese momento volvía Haruka junto con su padrino

-Papá fue increíble, tengo buen tino-

-¿De verdad pequeña?-

-Si le falta algo de práctica pero entrenando un día te superara Ryota-

-Lo sé y estoy seguro que así será- cargo a su hija y le dio un fuerte abrazo sintiendo aun en su pecho la tristeza de saber que las palabras antes dichas por Mary eran verdad ella no le pertenecía a nadie ni siquiera a ellos y un día tendría que tomar su destino en sus manos –Bueno será mejor que nos vayamos o no querrás vender nada o si Gustave- Bajo de nuevo a Haruka al suelo

-Si es verdad vamos ya tengo mi carreta lista- se alejo para subirse a la carreta al igual que Ryota

-Madrina te traeré algo del pueblo tengo dinero-

-O pequeña no debes molestarte- le decía la mujer

-Traeré un libro así podremos leerlo las tres está bien- refiriéndose a ellas y a su madre

-Está bien me parece perfecto y además algo útil, pero ahora deben irse- volvió a abrazarla y la subió a la carreta junto con su padre

-Te veré al rato madrina- le agito la mano y ella igual despidiéndose de los tres que iban repartidos en ambas carretas esa niña nunca dejaba de sorprenderla como no querer a una criatura así, así como era Haruka Ritzu o más bien Haruka Tenoh.

* * *

La venta del trigo en el pueblo fue rápida así como sencilla les habían pagado lo que habían pedido por el, tenían razón las próximas ceremonias ayudaron para mejorar el precio así que decidieron comprar algunas cosas necesarias antes de regresar.

-Hija porque no vas a comprar el libro que te guste mientras tu padrino y yo terminamos de comprar lo demás así podemos regresar temprano a casa-

-Está bien papá- se comenzó a alejar a una tienda que solo vendía libros –Oye papá- haciendo que su padre regresara la vista para escucharla –Ya que hoy va a sobrar tiempo puedo jugar un rato en el bosque antes de que anochezca-

-No lo sé ya sabes que a tu madre no le gusta mucho eso-

-Por favor- puso una mirada tierna como de borreguito a la cual sabía su padre no le negaba nada

-Está bien hablare con tu madre-

-Perfecto ahora vuelvo- salió corriendo a la tienda, por fin su padre la empezaría dejar ser un poco más libre no es que no los entendiera pero no le gustaba mucho eso de no poder hacer nada además el bosque le gustaba demasiado había un encanto en el que le atraía.

Después de un rato y de haber visto algunos libros se había decidido por uno y lo había comprado cuando salió del lugar vio a un niño mirando fijamente al aparador con rostro confundido.

-Te pasa algo- decidió preguntarle después de acercarse un poco

-Oh no es solo que me parece divertido tratar de saber que dice ahí- señalo la tapa de un libro que tenia algunos dibujos coloridos

-No sabes leer- pregunto asombrada

-No, del reino de donde vengo no había escuela y mis papás tampoco saben pero ahora que ya vivimos aquí voy a ir, y aprenderé estoy seguro, ¿tu si sabes leer?-

-Si mi mamá y mi madrina me han enseñado-

-Y porque no vienes a la escuela-

-Bueno es que vivimos a las afueras del reino y es muy lejos así que mejor me enseñan ellas saben mucho antes educaban a los niños ricos en el reino de Plata donde vivían antes-

-Vaya es interesante, me llamo Rogelio Hamil mucho gusto tal vez no sé leer pero soy educado como dicen mis padres- levantando su mano derecha para saludar a Haruka

-Oh, yo me llamo Haruka Ritzu, tus eres de un lugar lejano de aquí verdad- le dio la mano pasando su libro a su mano izquierda

-Si es verdad, ¿pero cómo te diste cuenta?-

-Bueno tu nombre no es muy común jejejejeje-

-Cierto, oye eso que tienes en el brazo es un protector-

-Si mis papás me lo acaban de regalar- mostrando su brazo

-Vaya yo también tengo uno, mira, pero el tuyo tiene letras ¿Qué dice?-

-Ritzu es mi apellido junto con el escudo de armas de mi familia-

-Vaya es impresionante, pero sabes Haruka eres una niña muy extraña-

-¿Por qué?- le dijo un poco seria por el comentario que acababa de hacerle

-Bueno tienes el cabello corto, usas ropas de niño y tienes un protector en el brazo, yo pensaba que a todas las niñas solo les gustaban las muñecas y usar vestidos usando el cabello largo-

-Bueno ya ves que no todas las niñas somos así esas cosas no me gustan y mis papás me dejan ser como yo quiero, dicen que todos somos libres de decidir lo que más nos guste y nos haga felices-

-Bueno creo que tienen razón me agradas, ¿podemos ser amigos?-

-Si está bien, a mí también me agradas seamos amigos aunque no venga muy seguido te buscare cada que pueda- relajándose después de ver la sinceridad de su nuevo amigo

-Me parece muy bien Haruka, ¿qué edad tienes?-

-Ocho y tú-

-Diez, pero estas de mi estatura creo que eres bastante alta jejejejeje-

-Si yo también lo creo jejejejeje, mi padrino me lo dice seguido-

-Entonces tu si sabes que dice en ese libro cierto-

-Si bueno aun no lo leo así que no lo sé muy bien, que tal te lo presto después cuando ya sepas leer –

-Si seria genial- de pronto se escucho como llamaban a Haruka

-Bueno creo que debo irme nos veremos después Rogelio-

-Si nos veremos después amiga- le decía mientras veía como Haruka corría

-Adiós amigo- le grito para terminar de acercarse a su papá y a su padrino

-Lista compraste lo que querías –

-Sí y también hice un amigo-

-Vaya que bien bueno pues vámonos- su padre le dijo mientras la subía a la carreta para enseguida subir él y comenzar a avanzar seguidos de su padrino

-Papá ya podremos venir más al pueblo-

-Si hija ya vendremos mas al pueblo, lo prometo- decía con una sonrisa amable

Después de pasar a dejar a su padrino y despedirse de su madrina por ese día llegaron a su casa donde su mamá ya los esperaba con la comida lista ya que Haruka al parecer tenía demasiada hambre, después de comerse una doble ración de lo que su mamá había preparado los tres fueron a las dos tumbas que estaban cerca del bosque.

-Aquí están las flores hija, toma-

-Gracias mamá- Haruka las tomo con sus manos y las repartió entre las dos tumbas poniéndolas sobre las rocas que cubrían el sitio en que sus padres estaban enterrados. –Madre, Padre los quiero mucho y los extraño pero sé que donde están se encuentran muy bien gracias por dejarme con estos bueno padres, me quieren mucho y me educan, los traje porque hoy es un día especial y me gusta que vengamos todos por eso, pero vendré a verlos mañana está bien- después de eso la pequeña se abrazo a su mama y les pidió irse del sitio.

Ambas se adelantaron ya que Ryota les pidió quedarse un momento más en el sitio, hasta que vio que estaban lejos comenzó a hablar.

-Majestades seguiré cumpliendo mi promesa, les aseguro que no fallare estén tranquilos- dijo para después alejarse

Recordando así la primera vez que habían llevado a la pequeña a aquel sitio, había sido un par de años antes, ambos habían decidido contarle una parte de la verdad a la pequeña desde esa corta edad, Haruka era muy lista entendería además sabían que las tumbas no podían ser algo que se escondiera tan fácilmente así que decidieron contarle que sus padres habían sido unos comerciantes conocidos de ellos, que cuando iban camino a Nokaith habían sido asaltados y quedaron mal heridos debido a esto, pero habían logrado salvarla a ella pidiéndoles a ellos la cuidaran cuando por casualidad habían pasado por el camino donde estos se encontraban perdiendo la vida después, para la pequeña esa explicación fue suficiente y desde entonces había entendido perfectamente que ellos eran sus padres adoptivos y que sus verdaderos padres eran Misato y Miyuki los que estaban en aquellas tumbas que solo tenían sus nombres porque según ellos no sabían nada mas de ellos, solo que la querían más que a nada en su vida y que siempre estarían con ella, después de eso no había habido más preguntas solo sabían que eso había cambiado un poco a la niña pero no su trato hacia ellos o a sus padrinos si no en su forma de ser volviendo se un poco mas reservada hacia los extraños decir esa historia los hizo sentir un poco mejor por lo menos solo tendrían que contar la historia real de la muerte de sus padres a su hija cuando fuera el momento y decirle su verdadero apellido, después de esa confesión Haruka iba a diario a ver a sus padres y a ellos les pedía ir cada vez que cumplían años de fallecidos.

Cuando llego a la puerta de la casa después de recordar todo eso encontró a su hija rogándole a su mama para que la dejara ir a jugar al bosque.

-Mamá por favor déjame ir-

-Haruka puede ser peligroso-

-Pero llevare mi arco anda déjame-

-Eso no me da ninguna garantía-

-¿Que pasa Misaki?-

-Tú le diste permiso de ir al bosque a jugar-

-Si solo por un rato ella sabe que debe volver temprano nada malo le pasara cariño-

-Entonces los dos estaban de acuerdo con eso-

-Mamá por favor prometo cuidarme- hizo a su mamá el mejor puchero que pudo salirle

-Está bien pero escúchame Haruka si algo malo pasa regresa de inmediato me escuchaste-

-Si mamá entonces ya me puedo ir –

-Si hija ya ve- dijo su padre pasándole el arco que acababan de regalare solo para ver salir corriendo a la pequeña con dirección al bosque llena de felicidad

-Ryota porque no me dijiste que le habías dado permiso de ir-

-Perdón se me paso, tranquila no le pasara nada, recuerdas ella es así rebelde y libre como el viento- la tomaba de la mano para que entraran a la casa

-Lo sé, lo sé- decía para volver a sus labores dentro de la casa acompañada de su esposo

Mientras Haruka corría lo más rápido que podía adentrándose más en el bosque antes de que sus papas se arrepintieran del permiso que acababan de darle, después de un rato y de estar más dentro del bosque tranquilizo su paso, comenzando a caminar en una dirección que conocía bien ya que en las pocas veces anteriores que sus papás le habían permitido ir al bosque había encontrado una cascada y se aprendió el camino de memoria, para cuando tuviera oportunidad de ir otra vez cuando llego al sitio pudo escuchar el relincho de un caballo y aunque sintió un poco de miedo decidió acercarse a ver quién podía haber descubierto aquel lugar que solo ella conocía, cuando estuvo más cerca pudo ver a una niña sentada cerca de la orilla del pequeño lago formado por la caída del agua, sus pequeñas manos cubrían su rostro al parecer lloraba y junto a ella se encontraba un poni blanco tomando un poco de agua debía ser al que había escuchado, decidió acercarse lentamente.

-¿Oye estas bien?- se acerco Haruka y se agacho para estar a su nivel

-Si lo siento, no quería molestar- levanto su rostro quitando al mismo tiempo sus manos y Haruka se quedo muda por unos instantes al ver a aquella niña pensó que era muy hermosa, su cabello aguamarina caía sobre sus hombros y enmarcaba su bello rostro, sus ojos eran azules como el mar más profundo que pudiera imaginar y en ese momento en que lloraba parecía que este tomaba vida y se desbordaba poco a poco.

-No te preocupes, no me molestas al contrario este bien-

-Si ya estoy un poco mejor el agua me tranquiliza además este sitio es muy bello-

-Si lo sé yo lo encontré por casualidad hace un par de meses que vine a explorar-

-Yo también lo encontré por casualidad, ya que nunca había entrado al bosque del reino pero ahora no se me ocurrió otro lugar mejor-

-Bueno es muy bello cierto, pero ya te sientes mejor- se acerco mas a ella sentándose a su lado y poniendo una de sus manos en su mejilla y le limpio una de sus lagrimas con su pulgar, no supo porque lo hizo solo sentía de alguna forma que esa niña necesitaba de alguien que la cuidara en ese momento.

-Si gracias- se sonrojo no sabía porque pero el gesto de la otra le provoco un enorme salto en su corazón jamás le había pasado eso con nadie pero viéndola bien, la niña que estaba frente a ella era muy bonita tenía el cabello rubio como la mantequilla, corto como lo usaban normalmente mas los niños, una sonrisa cálida y unos ojos verdes bellos, brillantes que le reflejaban tranquilidad.

-Que bueno- se puso de pie y estiro su mano para ayudar a la otra a levantarse

-Gracias- acepto tomando su mano y poniéndose de pie también, quedando ambas muy cerca aunque sus rostros quedaron separados ya que ella era un poco más baja la otra.

-jejejejeje, me llamo Haruka, Haruka Ritzu- se alejo un poco al sentirse tan nerviosa por estar cerca de esa niña después le estiro la mano al decirle su nombre.

-Hola, yo me llamo Michiru Kaioh- sonrió y le dio la mano

Mientras Haruka abría los ojos como platos, al darse cuenta que a la que tenia frente a ella era la princesa de Nokaith.

* * *

El momento de los agradecimientos.

hotaru tomoe: Aquí esta la continuación espero te guste y continúes leyéndola gracias por creer en este fic.

Chibi-tan: Aquí esta el esperado capitulo ojala llene tus expectativas y continúes siguiendo la historia.


	4. ¿Que es esto que siento por ti?

**Hola a todos mis queridos lectores se que los he tenido muy abandonados pero es que eso de entrar a la Uni y tener exámenes tan rápido no es bonito, pero bueno eso ya paso lo he logrado y por fin les traigo un nuevo capitulo de su historia preferida jejejejeje ya se, ya se eso es demasiado, bueno espero les guste, bueno sin mas los dejo leer tranquilos.**

**Bueno se aceptan todo tipo de comentarios constructivos y no tanto ya saben como siempre jejeje recuerden ustedes son mi mayor motivo para seguir escribiendo, y claro no pueden faltar mis disculpas adelantadas por cualquier error que pudiera haber. **

**Advertencia:Este fic es yuri HarukaxMichiru y esta clasificado M por contenidos y situaciones fuertes y/o violentas, así como escenas intimas entre dos mujeres. si este contenido, no es de su agrado por favor no lo lean.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Haruka y Michiru así como cualquier otro personaje de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen son creaciones de Naoko Takeuchi yo solo los tome prestados para hacer una historia nueva así como cualquier frase cliché que se lleguen a encontrar.**

* * *

**¿Qué es esto que siento por ti?**

-Hola, yo me llamo Michiru Kaioh- sonrió y le dio la mano

Mientras Haruka abría los ojos como platos, al darse cuenta que a la que tenia frente a ella era la princesa de Nokaith.

-Bueno te quedaras toda la tarde viéndome así- seguía sonriendo no sabía porque pero al verla toda la tristeza que sentía había desaparecido

-No disculpa es que no puedo creer que de verdad estoy conociendo a la princesa del reino- hablaba nerviosa aunque no sabía si era por que Michiru era la princesa o por que tenia la sonrisa más bonita que había visto –Pero, ¿Qué haces aquí?, no piensas que es un lugar peligroso para ti, estas muy lejos del palacio ¿Cierto?-

-Si la verdad es que me escape y como no sabía a dónde ir pensé que este sería un buen sitio- se noto algo de tristeza en sus ojos recordando de nuevo el por qué había terminado en ese sitio

-Lo más seguro deben estar buscándote, deben estar preocupados por ti-

-No lo creo, lo más seguro nadie se ha dado cuenta aun de que no estoy- se volteo rápidamente no quería que la viera llorar

-No digas eso como podrían dejar de notar que no estás si debes ser lo más importante para ellos-

-No es así, por eso es que me escape ya no quería estar sola, me siento olvidada por mis padres, no tengo muchos amigos la única que me cuida y me quiere de verdad es mi nana, pero ahora está muy ocupada ayudando a uno de sus hijos en su casa y no hay nadie para mi, para escucharme, para jugar conmigo, para acompañarme- se cubrió de nuevo su rostro con las manos cuando sintió que no podría mantener mas sus lagrimas alejándose unos pasos de Haruka

-No llores por favor, alguien tan linda como tú no debería llorar así, sabes estoy segura que tus padres te aman pero el trabajo de ser reyes debe ser complicado y por eso no están mucho contigo- se acerco a ella lo mas que pudo después de todo no quería que se fuera sin dejar que la ayudara

-No lo sé mi mamá siempre está ocupada con sus amigas aristócratas eso no es nada muy importante para como lo veo yo, y con mi padre pasa lo mismo tal vez si tenga un poco de trabajo pero no creo que sea tanto como para no verme nunca o ni siquiera escucharme cuando estoy con ellos- calmando un poco sus lagrimas

-Bueno tal vez tengas razón pero aún así no creo que sea lo correcto huir de tu casa, tal vez tu nana al no encontrarte si se sienta triste- tomo su mano en un intento de que no huyera en cualquier momento

-Sí pero ya no soportaba mas, no sabía qué hacer así que solo me fui- cuando Haruka tomo su mano sintió una enorme tranquilidad como si el solo hecho de estar con ella la liberaran de sus problemas y de su soledad. –Pero tal vez tengas razón y lo mejor sea que regrese-

-Así es no lo dudes yo siempre tengo razón- se separo un poco y sonrió –Pero como saliste sin que nadie te viera-

-Veo que eres un poco modesta- sonrió olvidando por completo toda esa tristeza que la había llevado a ese sitio –Bueno salí por uno de las entradas secretas que tiene el castillo-

-De verdad tiene-

-Si claro yo conozco casi todas aun me falta por descubrir pero sé que pronto los sabré todos-

-Bueno creo que tú también eres un poco modesta- ambas sonrieron al mismo tiempo y sus miradas volvieron a conectarse de una forma inexplicable pero Michiru rápidamente quito su vista al sentirse nuevamente nerviosa

-Gracias por ayudarme Haruka pero creo que debo irme a casa ya que tienes razón, tal vez cuando regrese mi nana ya hay vuelto y este buscándome-

-Espera, no te vayas aun, mira dices que estás sola, ¿cierto? yo igual no tengo hermanos y vivo muy lejos del pueblo para tener amigos con quienes jugar por qué no juegas conmigo un rato y luego te acompaño hasta el castillo antes de que oscurezca- no sabía porque pero quería que se quedara, quería tenerla a su lado por más tiempo

-Bueno está bien acepto, acepto ser tu amiga-

-Como, ¿amigas?- sorprendida por el término ya que pensaba que Michiru creía que era un niño

-Sí, o no era eso lo que querías- lo dijo un poco enojada

-Si me refiero a cómo te diste cuenta que era una niña-

-Soy buena observadora y aunque parezcas un niño se que no es así entonces a que jugaremos-

-Ya veo, bueno que tal a escondernos yo me escondo y tú me buscas que dices- preguntaba mientras dejaba su arco y sus flechas cerca de la orilla del lago

-No yo pido esconderme primero-

-Está bien aunque creo que eres un poco caprichosa-

-Bueno es parte de ser princesa, ¿y sabes usarlo?- viendo su pequeña arma

-Claro mi padre me enseño si quieres te puedo enseñar a usarlo, si debes en cuando me prestas tu poni- acercándose a él para poder acariciarlo

-Vaya sabes sacar ventaja de las situaciones- reía divertida

-Bueno eso es parte de ser una simple campesina se debe aprovechar cuando se puede-

-Es una de tus habilidades-

-Algo así, ¿entonces?-

-Me parece bien, se llama Neptuno y te lo presto pero sabes cómo montar te diré que es un poco difícil- reía un poco incrédula

-Claro que se montar una más de mis habilidades-le guiño un ojo sin saber porque

-También te enseño tu padre- sonrojada aun sin perder la sonrisa no quería que notara sus nervios

-Si de hecho me enseño mi padrino luego te cuento que tal ahora mejor aprovechamos y jugamos un rato- se alejo del poni para acercarse a Michiru

-Bueno entonces cierra los ojos-

-Está bien contare hasta veinte y te buscare-

Después de estar una hora o quizás más dieron por terminado su juego y decidieron descansar junto al lago y beber un poco de agua comenzando a conversar donde se contaron de sus padres y de lo que hacían en su vida diaria hablaron un poco más sobre ellas y comenzaron a conocerse rápidamente entrando en una confianza que jamás habían sentido con nadie y aunque ambas querían seguir hablando decidieron que era mejor que Michiru regresara antes del ocaso para que nadie se preocupara de mas y para que también en la casa de Haruka no hubiera problemas, Haruka al conocer un poco más el bosque la guio hacia la zona que suponía estaba el palacio y aunque les costó un poco lograron encontrar la salida rumbo al castillo, Haruka decidió acercar a Michiru lo mas que pudiera quedándose solo a unos metros del lugar que según le dijo Michiru había usado para salir.

-Haruka no puedes acercarte más nos descubrirán y se te hará mas tardado volver a tu casa-

-Está bien pero debo ver que entras antes de irme-

-Vaya al parecer eres un poco aprensiva, no crees-

-Claro que no- se sonrojo al escuchar las mismas palabras que ella había usado para sus padres -

-Bueno entonces nos vemos-

-Michiru espera cuando nos volveremos a ver- tenía un extraña ansiedad no quería separarse de Michiru

-No lo sé-

-Porque no mañana, me divertí mucho estando contigo por favor escápate también mañana- por lo menos quería seguir viéndola a diario

-Vaya me estas pidiendo algo muy arriesgado no crees- se sonrojo habrá leído su pensamiento de querer seguir viéndola a diario

-Bueno entonces yo vendré solo dime como entrar te aseguro que no me verán-

-No eso sería más arriesgado yo iré todos los días para jugar como hoy- sonrió no sabía como expresar la felicidad que sentía solo de saber que la seguiría viendo a diario

-Estás segura, lo prometes-

-Si lo prometo-

-Bien entonces nos vemos mañana princesa- le tomo la mano y le dio un beso en el dorso de esta seguida de una reverencia y una sonrisa

Michiru sintió sus mejillas arder debido al gesto que había tenido hacia ella, estaba acostumbrada a eso pero con Haruka sintió tantas cosas diferentes que no sabía ni como describir ni como sentirse pero no lo dejaría así.

-Hasta mañana campesina- sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla para después alejarse de Haruka y despedirse sacudiendo su mano y entrando al castillo acompañada de Neptuno logrando ver desde lejos aun el enorme sonrojo que tenía su ahora amiga en las mejillas.

Haruka después de ver como Michiru entraba decidió regresar a su casa lo más rápido posible antes de que sus padres se preocuparan y le prohibieran para siempre ir al bosque ahora ya no podría dejar de ir no ahora que tenía una amiga en ese lugar.

Mientras Michiru entraba en su habitación con cuidado no quería que nadie supiera lo que había hecho, y ya que al parecer nadie lo había notado aun, tal como ella pensaba cerró la puerta con cuidado cuando de pronto noto como alguien estaba sentado a la orilla de la cama.

-Dónde estabas pequeña-

-Nana- Michiru se lanzo a la mujer para darle un abrazo – Me da gusto verte-

-A mi igual pero dónde estabas no sabes lo preocupada que me tenias – la separo un poco de ella y la vio a los ojos

-Me escape me sentía sola además no sabía si tu volverías así que hui-

-Ya veo pero mira he vuelto no volveré a irme y tu tampoco que tal si tus padres se dan cuenta estarían muy preocupados no crees-

-No lo notaron, ya no me regañes-

-Está bien niña pero no puedes volver a salir así me escuchaste, aparte donde estuviste por tanto tiempo-

-En el bosque, conocí a una niña y ahora es mi amiga nana déjame seguir yendo al bosque en las tardes por favor-

-No es peligroso-

-Entonces me escapare-

-Me estás haciendo un berrinche- la miro enfadada

-No pero por favor, déjame ir es mi amiga y se lo prometí-

-Bien yo iré contigo-

-No déjame ir sola volveré todos los días a esta hora y nadie lo sabrá mas que tu y yo-

-Está bien pero el día que no llegues a la hora convenida no volverás a ir nunca y se lo diré a tus padres, incluso lo de tu amiga- la miro seria

-Si estoy deacuerdo- le estiro la mano y la mujer no tuvo más opción que aceptar a veces esa niña parecía más mayor de lo que era, tal vez la falta de atención de parte de sus padres la habían hecho madurar demasiado a su corta edad, o tal vez de verdad en su destino estaba el ser la futura monarca de Nokaith.

0ooo0ooo0ooo

-Porque llegas tan tarde- estaba parada la madre de Haruka en la puerta de la casa con los brazos cruzados y un rostro bastante serio

-Mamá no es tarde es buena hora apenas va a oscurecer-

-Sí, pero sabes lo peligroso que puede ser el bosque-

-Lo sé mamá, pero me dejaras seguir yendo cierto-

-No lo sé, lo estoy pensando seriamente-

-Por favor mamá me gusta mucho ese sitio, déjame seguir yendo- no quería dejar de ver a Michiru y no le importaba si tuviera que escaparse cada tarde con tal de ir pero prefería hacerlo mejor con el permiso de sus padres claro sin decirles que se encontraría con alguien

-Si anda Misaki déjala ir así tendremos tiempo a solas- se acerco a su esposa para abrazarla por la espalda

-Ahhh no me importa lo que hagan solo no quiero presenciarlo por favor déjame ir y se quedaran solos toda la tarde-

-Está bien dos contra una no es justo pero ustedes ganan- le dijo su madre bastante sonrojada por el abrazo de su esposo y la sonrisa picara de su hija que no tuvo más remedio que aceptar

-Que bien-

-Escucha hija puedes ir pero después de terminar con todos tus deberes así como con tus lecciones-

-Está bien papá lo importante es que ya me dejaron pero ahora podemos cenar muero de hambre mañana cuando no esté pueden abrazarse todo lo que quieran- decía mientras entraba a la casa esperando a ser perseguida por su padre debido a lo que acaba de decirle

-Óyeme niña ven acá que son esas palabras a tus padres- gritaba mientras entraba corriendo a la casa persiguiendo a Haruka mientras su esposa sonreía al ver esa escena

-Si no se controlan no habrá cena-

-Pero porque- dijeron al mismo tiempo ambos

-Porque tiraran todo- les decía mientras los tomaba a ambos de las orejas para sentarlos a la mesa.

* * *

Habían pasado un par de años y en ese tiempo Haruka y Michiru habían continuado con sus vidas normales una la campesina que era ayudando a sus padres en el campo y en la crianza de borregos, además de seguir tomando sus lecciones, tanto escolares como de defensa había aprendido a repartir su tiempo perfectamente, incluso en las aquellas ocasiones en que tenía que ir al pueblo donde Rogelio se había convertido en su mejor amigo siendo este el único que conocía el secreto sobre los encuentros con la princesa, mientras la otra chica seguía siendo para todos la misma aprendiendo las lecciones debidas para convertirse en la mejor monarca que se pudiera en un futuro, pero ella seguía siendo reservada y tranquila así como ajena a la vida aristócrata que sus padres mantenían, teniendo una sencillez que la caracterizaba de todas las niñas de sociedad como ella les llamaba, pero nadie había notado aquel pequeño cambio que había ocurrido en ella se había vuelto mucho más alegre y más abierta después de conocer a Haruka, así como mas disciplinada en lo que hacía, también había aprendido a repartir su tiempo de todas las actividades que tenia siendo su nana y su mejor amiga Setsuna Meioh las únicas que sabían que en las tardes ella desaparecía para ir al bosque a encontrarse con su misteriosa amiga.

Ambas en ese tiempo no habían dejado de verse ni un solo día exceptuando algunas ocasiones en los que la otra no podría ir a la cascada por algún motivo, como su cumpleaños, o el de sus padres, o alguna otra cosa que les impidiera escabullirse por unas horas, en todo ese tiempo ambas formaron una estrecha relación se conocían perfectamente la una a la otra sabían lo que les gustaba y lo que no, como actuarían, así como sabían la historia de ambas y lo que hacían a diario en sus vidas normales, ambas habían recorrido casi en su totalidad el bosque y lo conocían perfectamente, también compartían lo que les enseñaban llegando a saber incluso más de lo que a veces llegaban a enseñarles, sobre todo después de que un día a ambas se les había ocurrido escabullirse dentro del castillo sin que nadie las viera con rumbo a la enorme biblioteca que ahí estaba, después de eso ya nada las detenía para verse ya que si no se encontraban en el bosque para jugar y pasar tiempo juntas, se encontraban en el castillo para hacer lo mismo, habiendo logrado que nunca las viera nadie, ni siquiera la nana de Michiru y descubriendo también todos los pasajes que el palacio escondía en su interior.

0ooo0ooo0ooo

Haruka estaba parada fuera del palacio no muy segura de entrar pero no se quedaría con la duda del porque Michiru no había llegado a la hora acordada a la cascada, además si ya había caminado hasta ahí no regresaría, Michiru debía ver la sorpresa que sus papás le habían dado por su cumpleaños, esperando no ser vista entro por donde en tantas ocasiones ya lo había hecho, claro que en esos momentos Michiru la guiaba, pero ella ya sabía el camino no se perdería, una vez adentro se acerco a las caballerizas para ver si Neptuno se encontraba en su sitio y al verlo ahí supo que Michiru debía estar dentro, así que después de saludar al corcel, entro al palacio para buscar a su querida amiga después de un buen rato y varias habitaciones recorridas pudo escuchar el hermoso sonido de un violín proveniente de la biblioteca decidió echar un vistazo ya que tal vez era ella, en alguna ocasión le había dicho que sabia tocarlo.

Cuando se encontraba dentro cual fue su sorpresa al ver que como había imaginado la que tocaba era Michiru, decidió no interrumpirla porque le parecía hermosa no solo la melodía que salía de ese instrumento sino que también la princesa, se veía más hermosa cada día a su parecer, pero esa imagen era como un cuadro que quería plasmar para siempre en su memoria además que el solo verla llenaba su corazón de calma y de alegría junto con otro sentimiento que aun no podía describir a la perfección, no sabía cómo, se quedo tan embelesada con la imagen que tenia frente que no se dio cuenta que la música había terminado y Michiru la veía un poco sorprendida.

-Haruka que estás haciendo aquí- le decía un poco nerviosa

-Quería verte, me preocupe al ver que no llegabas siempre me dices cuando no vas a poder ir además quería mostrarte algo- le decía saliendo de su anterior estado

-Ya veo pero pudieron verte, ¿nadie se dio cuenta?- sentía un sonrojo debido a las anteriores palabras de Haruka sobre la preocupación que le causo, eso la hacía sentir impórtate y no sabía él porque eso le causaba un extraña sensación en el estomago, así como una inmensa alegría.

-No nadie me vio, he estado aquí muchas veces me lo sé de memoria cálmate nadie lo noto, pero dime por qué no fuiste te sientes enferma o algo grave paso-

-No esta vez cálmate tu, eso de volverte más mayor te vuelve más aprensiva ¿cierto?- sonrió y decidió subir al segundo piso donde había más libros, sabía bien que Haruka la seguiría y ahí habría menos posibilidad de que las vieran.

-Oye que tenga diez años no me hace mas mayor señorita juventud, además tu los vas a cumplir en un mes ¿O no?-

-Sí pero aun sigo siendo más pequeña que tú, recuérdalo siempre-

-Está bien no volveré a preocuparme por ti- decía mientras fingía un enfado

-Ya, no te enojes te lo diré-

-Bien, te escucho-

-Bueno señorita preocupación lo que paso es que mi nana no me dejo salir debido a que hoy llega mi nueva institutriz y debo estar aquí porque puede llegar en cualquier momento, todos sabrían que me escapo por las tardes si no me encuentran-

-Si claro lo entiendo, ya que supiste hasta hoy no me avisaste por eso-

-Exacto me gusta que seas tan comprensiva y dime que eso que quieres mostrarme-

-Bueno no puedo mostrarte aquí, pero bueno eso luego ahora que se me paso el enojo que vamos a hacer hoy-le decía llena de entusiasmo

-No lo sé ahora soy yo quien no te hablara hasta que me prometas que no volverás a entrar así, que tal que alguien te ve-

-O vamos no te vas a enojar por eso, nadie me vio te lo aseguro nadie se enterara-

-No lo sé, debes convencerme-

-Está bien, no lo haré de nuevo lo prometo- se acerco a ella con carita de cachorrito regañado así que Michiru no pudo mas fingir su enojo con ella

-Está bien pero ya que yo soy la enojada tendrás que esperar hasta que termine de practicar con el violín- le dijo mientras volvían a bajar y ella se asomaba por la puerta para estar segura que no había nadie cerca, como siempre, cerrando de nuevo quedando un poco más tranquila al saber que nadie iría a interrumpirlas.

-Bueno eso no me enoja tocas muy bien, podría quedarme la tarde completa escuchándote-

-Gracias, ¿tú no tocas ningún instrumento cierto?-

-No, bueno se leer las partituras y he aprendido a tocar el piano pero no sé si lo hago bien-

-No entiendo, sabes tocarlo ¿pero no sabes si lo haces bien?-

-Sí, bueno mi mamá dibujo uno sobre una mesa y me enseño pero nunca lo he escuchado, ella hace los sonido y yo supongo toco muy bien-

-Ya veo, pero que tal que pruebas para ver si tocas bien o no-

-Si claro, ¿en dónde?-

-Que tal ahí- le señalo mostrándole un hermoso piano de cola negro que se encontraba cerca del gran ventanal que iluminaba por completo aquella habitación mientras era de día tenia algunos retratos sobre él, así como unas partituras encima.

-De verdad que tal lo descompongo-

-No creo que lo hagas tan mal, vamos inténtalo-

-Pero, ¿y si alguien viene?-

-No creo no hay nadie cerca y mi nana esta en el patio ocupada con todos sobre el arreglo de todo lo necesario para la nueva institutriz, mira- le dijo acercándose al ventanal seguida de Haruka, mostrándole a una gran cantidad de personas hablando y moviéndose de un lado a otro.

-Bueno entonces está bien, no puedo perder nada ¿cierto?- sentándose enfrente del piano

-Sí, así que no tienes más opción- se paro frente a ella recargándose un poco sobre la tapa del instrumento

Haruka levanto la tapa de las teclas y se sentó, después de mirarlas por un instante cerró los ojos y comenzó a tocar esperando recordar perfectamente el orden que siempre llevaba al hacerlo en la mesa de su casa, Michiru se sorprendió al ver la agilidad que tenia Haruka en las teclas y lo bien que lo hacía, además de que le parecía que se veía más bella con ese rostro tan tranquilo pero al mismo tiempo concentrada en lo que hacía, sintió como su corazón iba mas rápido, de la misma forma que siempre lo hacía cada vez que estaba con ella, no sabía el por qué, pero en ese momento aquello era mucho más fuerte como detenía aquello que aun no tenia nombre, pero que al paso de los días ella sabia iba creciendo mas y mas.

-Bueno, ¿que tal lo hice, Michiru?-

-Eh, muy bien- volvió de aquellos pensamientos, no había terminado de escuchar la melodía pero eso no importaba, sino mas bien el rostro de una Haruka furiosa que había notado su falta de atención

-Se ve, ni siquiera ponías atención –

-No es verdad solo pensaba que los has practicado bastante y por eso te sale casi natural que tal que intentas con otra melodía-

-mmm si claro, cual crees que sea buena- decidió creerle la excusa de su falta de atención

-Que tal esta- abrió la partitura que estaba sobre el piano y le señalo una melodía

-Bueno lo voy a intentar- comenzó a tocar no lo hacía tan mal pero fallaba en muchas de las teclas y la melodía no salía como debía.

-Creo que te ayudare un poco- rodeo el piano para luego sentarse junto a Haruka

-Solo debes recordar cómo suena cada tecla, para que cuando la leas en la partitura sepas como debe sonar mira- comenzó a tocar de forma lenta tratando de que Haruka viera el movimiento de sus dedos –Bueno es tu turno-

-Bien- volvió a iniciar haciéndolo un poco mejor poco a poco hasta que al parecer sus oídos y sus dedos se dieron cuenta de lo fácil que era.

En ese momento Michiru decidió unirse a la melodía tocando su violín, ambas se miraron una a la otra conectando sus miradas y de cierta forma dejando fluir aquello que sentían la una por la otra a través de la música, aquello que ninguna de las dos sabia como explicar pero que sentían desde el día que se conocieron, estuvieron un rato así hasta que de pronto una chica entro en la habitación asustando a ambas al verse sorprendidas, al verse atrapadas.

-No dejen de tocar, lo hacen muy bien- dijo mientras cerraba la puerta tras de sí y se acercaba tranquilamente a donde se encontraban ellas.

-Setsuna me asustaste pensé que eras alguien más y que nos habías atrapado- le decía Michiru después de haber dejado su violín sobre el piano para comenzar a acercarse a la chica.

-Bueno, alégrate de que haya sido yo quien entro y no otra persona- decía sonriente mientras abrazaba fraternalmente a Michiru para después girarse y ver fijamente a Haruka –Tú debes ser la famosa Haruka cierto-

-Si esa soy yo- decía mientras se ponía de pie y miraba a la chica frente a ella, tenía su misma estatura y el cabello verde oscuro, era bastante largo lo más seguro llegaba más abajo de su cintura, sus ojos tenían un bello color granate que la hacían ver más madura de lo que realmente seria y tenía un rostro muy sereno inspiraba confianza el solo mirarla.

-Creo que debo presentarlas como se debe, Setsuna esta es Haruka Ritzu ella es una campesina muy buena en su trabajo que vive en las afueras del reino con sus papás que se dedican a lo mismo, Haruka esta es Setsuna Meioh ella es hija de una de las familias nobles y más antiguas del reino y sus papás son parte de la corte real, ella ocupara sus puestos cuando sea debido y bueno ambas son mis amigas- sonrió al ver como se daban la mano

-Un placer señorita Meioh – hizo una pequeña reverencia

-Igual pero dime Setsuna, al fin ambas somos amigas de la princesa, no es así

-Si así es me alegra poder conocerla-

-Bueno, también me alegra conocerte por fin, eres bastante alta para tu edad porque tienes la edad de Michiru según me dijo ella-

-Si bueno le gano por unos meses-

-Ya veo tienes diez entonces-

-Así es y tú qué edad tienes-

-Doce así que les llevo un par de años a las dos-

-Vaya tienes la misma edad que tiene mi mejor amigo-

-Rogelio cierto- menciono Michiru uniéndose a la conversación

-Coincidencias que se dan no creen- menciono Setsuna sin ninguna otra cosa que decir

-Cierto- respondió Michiru al ver un poco la incomodidad de ambas al no conocerse demasiado y no tener nada en común excepto a ella –Pero dime Setsuna como sabias que estaba aquí-

-Bueno como escuche que hoy llegaría tu nueva institutriz, supuse que hoy si te encontraría y decidí venir a visitarte y al llegar tu nana me mando aquí lo único que se me hizo muy extraño fue el escuchar dos instrumentos ser tocados al mismo tiempo, se que eres excepcional pero ni tú podrías tocar dos instrumentos al mismo tiempo-

-Lo sé, nos descuidamos un poco me alegro que hayas sido tu quien nos descubrió y no nadie más, cierto Haruka-

-Si por supuesto- decía mientras aun estaba bastante perdida mirando las partituras que le pertenecían al piano.

-Parece que es un poco distraída no crees- sonreía sin poder creer lo bien que se llevaban ambas siendo tan diferentes entre ellas

-Es parte de ella- sonreía Michiru mientras miraban ambas a Haruka.

De pronto escucharon unos golpes en la puerta así como la voz de una mujer mayor.

-Niña Michiru puedo pasar-

-Si nana por supuesto- Michiru respondía mientras veía como Setsuna trataba de contener la risa al ver a Haruka correr velozmente hacia la parte superior de la biblioteca y esconderse detrás de algunos libreros que se encontraban un poco separados de las paredes.

-Niñas porque mejor no bajan al jardín tu institutriz no debe tardar en llegar ahí podrán conversar mejor además tu madre quiere saludar a la niña Setsuna-

-Si nana por supuesto en un momento vamos-

-Bien las espero abajo con un delicioso té- después de eso salió tranquilamente de la habitación volviéndolas a dejar solas, para que por fin Setsuna pudiera reírse totalmente de la forma en que se había ocultado Haruka.

-No es gracioso- decía Haruka al bajar de las escaleras, mirando a Setsuna aun riendo por lo sucedido.

-Claro que lo es al parecer les pasa seguido ¿no?- Setsuna decía sin poder parar de reír.

-Bueno aunque llevo ocultándome dos años no es fácil acostumbrarse a eso-

Detuvo su risa sorprendida –De verdad llevan dos años haciendo estas locas visitas en el palacio-

-Si comenzamos un poco después de conocernos y se nos hizo costumbre y aunque son peligrosas son divertidas Suny- le dijo de forma tranquila Michiru -Además nunca nos han atrapado y no creo que lo hagan-

-Así es, soy demasiado velos y ágil- Haruka sonreía mostrándose un poco más altiva de lo que ya era.

-Bueno no me niego a que lo hagan, pero deberían ser mas cuidadosas no creen ya ven lo que sucedió hace un rato-

-Lo somos, lo de hace un momento fue un simple descuido- refuto Haruka enojada al sentirse un poco ofendida por la falta de confianza de parte de la otra chica.

-Sí pero pudo llegar a mas- le respondió en un tono parecido al que había usado Haruka.

-Bueno todo está bien y es lo importante- interrumpió Michiru

-Si eso es lo importante- complemento Haruka viendo de forma desafiante a Setsuna

-Por mí no hay problema solo no quiero lagrimas después por haber sido atrapadas- decía mientras se alejaba de ambas de forma tranquila

Cuando iba a tener una respuesta de parte de Haruka, Michiru la detuvo para evitar una batalla de contestaciones que ella no había pensado que sus amigas podrían tener en algún momento.

-Haruka, debo ir al jardín antes de que vengan de nuevo a buscarnos-

-Si lo entiendo debo irme pero cuando volveremos a vernos si no me dices mañana volveré a venir aunque te enojes- el tono que uso estaba totalmente cambiado al que había usado antes con Setsuna.

-En un par de días lo prometo, debo ver como es mi nueva institutriz y en qué momentos puedo escabullirme de su vista para ir a verte y poder terminar ese mapa que estamos haciendo del bosque- le sonrió al ver como el rostro de Haruka había pasado a uno de total tranquilidad después del que tenia de furia hacia su amiga.

-Está bien nos veremos donde siempre- le sonreía

-Si, donde siempre – se miraron por un corto instante para después abrazarse y volverse a separar.

-Bueno me voy, nos vemos Setsuna- le extendió la mano para despedirse.

-Nos vemos Haruka y cuidado a la salida-

-Lo tendré- se miraron con respeto y Haruka camino hacia una pared –nos veremos Michi cuídate ahhh y tranquila no me atraparan- dijo antes que de cierta manera desapareciera detrás de una amplia cortina.

-¿Por dónde se va?- pregunto curiosa Setsuna

-Por un pasaje secreto del palacio entre las dos descubrimos todos y solo nosotras los conocemos-

-Ya veo al parecer es muy agradable de cierta forma-

-Sí lo es no seas tan dura es gentil, divertida, inteligente, ágil, justa-

-Bueno ya basta veo que ves muchas cualidades en ella, aunque no notaste lo egocéntrica, creída, y para nada modesta que es por supuesto-

-También, pero si no fuera de esa forma seria demasiado aburrida-

-Tal vez –

-Bueno vamos afuera- le decía mientras se dirigía a la puerta seguida de una Setsuna pensativa, después de haber visto esa despedida y aquel brillo en los ojos de ambas podría ser ¿Qué?, bueno tal vez fue parte de su imaginación el ver que esas dos sentían algo más que una amistad la una por la otra y no se habían dado cuenta aun, pero tal vez debería verlas más de cerca antes de sacar conclusiones porque aunque tuviera una corta edad no se le escapaba nada mucho menos eso que todas las personas llamaban amor.

0ooo0ooo0ooo

Había pasado los dos días que Michiru le pidió esperar para volver a verse, y se le hacía eterno el tiempo para que llegara la tarde para poder ir a verla por fin y enseñarle la sorpresa que tenía desde el día en que la había ido a buscar, tenía las tardes demasiado vacías para su gusto, estañaba sus platicas, sus juegos, sus risas, los abrazos que se daban al despedirse si por ella fuera jamás se separaría de ella, pero que era eso que sentía por Michiru no lo sabía pero le gustaba sentirlo, no quería perder esa hermosa sensación de bienestar que sentía al estar cerca de ella, aunque aun no supiera como nombrar aquel sentimiento no lo quería perder por nada del mundo mucho menos por un descuido como lo había llamado Setsuna aquel día que se conocieron, tenía razón debía ser más precavida al estar en el palacio lo haría y se lo agradecería cuando volviera a verla, de pronto la vos de su madre la saco de sus pensamientos.

-Haruka, podrías traer un poco de agua del pozo-

-Si mamá- le sorprendió ya que ella cada mañana llevaba toda la necesaria para el día – ¿me falto traer en la mañana?-

-No lo que pasa es que hoy vendrá a visitarnos una amiga que ha venido a vivir aquí hace poco-

-A claro por eso falta agua-

-Así es bueno ve, ya no debe tardar-

Cuando regresaba de traer lo que le había pedido escucho como se acercaba un carruaje, al acercarse un poco mas se dio cuenta que era del palacio ella los conocía debido a la cantidad de veces que los había visto, aun así decidió ver de quien se trataba y se acerco cuando pudo ver como una mujer descendía de este, tenía la misma edad que debía tener su madre lo más seguro era su amiga de la que había hablado, pero venia del palacio como podía ser eso ya estando a un lado de su padre solo espero ser presentada.

-Misaki me da un placer enorme verte de nuevo- la abrazaba cálidamente llena de alegría

-A mi igual Mikoto no volvimos a vernos después de que deje el reino de plata-

-Si lo sé, tenemos tantas cosas de que hablar debes contarme todo lo que has hecho, por que como es eso que tienes una hija-

-Sí, te lo contare todo pero vamos a dentro primero que te parece, a pero déjame presentarte con mi hija primero-

-Claro- Haruka se acerco al ser llamada por su madre

-Haruka esta es Mikoto la mejor amiga que tengo, claro que también es amiga de tu madrina, Mikoto te presento a mi hija, Haruka Ritzu por supuesto-

-Es un placer pequeña dama- se acerco y le dio la mano.

-El placer es mío- tomando su mano para darle un pequeño beso en dorso de la mano

-Vaya está muy bien educada claro que no esperaba menos-

-Por supuesto es mi hija- decía Ryota

-Claro no podía faltar el engreído de tu esposo verdad Misaki- sonreía

-Si también me alegra verte hermanita- rió él para después darle un abrazo

Haruka se sorprendió debido a lo que acababa de escuchar esa mujer era su tía.

-Si hija es tu tía- le dijo su madre como respondiendo la pregunta que se había hecho mentalmente -Pero antes de que entremos a conversar por que en un carruaje tan distinguido Mikoto-

-Por supuesto- volteo a verlo como recordando algo al parecer si era su tía, era igual de distraída como su padre –Yo también quiero presentarles a alguien, vamos- se acercaron al carruaje algo temerosos por no saber quien saldría de el -Bueno es hora de salir- estiro su mano la cual recibió una mano más pequeña para después ayudar a bajar a una niña del carruaje.

-Bueno les presento a Michiru Kaioh la princesa de Nokaith-

-Princesa le presento a mi hermano Ryota Ritzu y a su familia, Misaki y Haruka su esposa e hija-

Todos estaban sorprendidos debido a lo que estaban viendo pero las más conmocionadas eran Haruka y Michiru, debido a que ninguna de las dos sabia que tendrían ese encuentro inesperado, al parecer el destino se empeñaba en presentarlas de todas las maneras posibles.

* * *

Bueno estos agradecimientos son para todos los que han tomado aunque sea un corto tiempo para leer este fic, de verdad muchas gracias.

En especial para Chibi-tan y para Guest gracias por sus comentarios y ojala les guste.

Eso es todo jejejeje a por el tiempo de espera les tengo una sorpresa, pronto verán de que se trata :)


	5. Separación

**Hola de nuevo bueno esta es la sorpresa que mencione antes ojala les guste este capitulo, dije si esperaron tanto tiempo porque no subir dos capítulos de una sola vez y bueno aquí esta el resultado no es que haya sido difícil mas bien era poco el tiempo que tenia a veces para escribir y por lo mismo tarde tanto, bueno espero poder subir pronto otro mas jejejeje aprovechare que tengo un poco mas de espacio sin hacer nada, gracias por su apoyo y espero lo disfruten.**

**Ya saben lo de siempre se aceptan todo tipo de comentarios bla, bla, bla, para que lo repito si siempre lo pongo jejejejeje. **

**Advertencia:Este fic es yuri HarukaxMichiru y esta clasificado M por contenidos y situaciones fuertes y/o violentas, así como escenas intimas entre dos mujeres. si este contenido, no es de su agrado por favor no lo lean.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Haruka y Michiru así como cualquier otro personaje de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen son creaciones de Naoko Takeuchi yo solo los tome prestados para hacer una historia nueva así como cualquier frase cliché que se lleguen a encontrar.**

* * *

**Separación**

Todos estaban sorprendidos debido a lo que estaban viendo pero las más conmocionadas eran Haruka y Michiru, debido a que ninguna de las dos sabia que tendrían ese encuentro inesperado, al parecer el destino se empeñaba en presentarlas de todas las maneras posibles.

-Bueno ya quiten esas caras, lo que pasa es que soy la institutriz de esta fina dama, cierta pequeña- se dirigió a Michiru de una forma bastante cariñosa.

-Así es, es un placer conocerlos- hizo una pequeña reverencia y sonrió después, saliendo de su anterior estado de conmoción, fingiendo perfectamente no conocer a nadie de los presentes, aunque eso no fuera del todo cierto.

-No es para nosotros un enorme placer conocer a la princesa del reino señorita- respondió el padre de Haruka

-Así es, desea algo en especial- complementaba su madre

-No para nada muchas gracias-

-Bueno ahora que ya todos nos conocemos, ¿podemos entrar?, princesa entramos o prefiere quedarse aquí-

-Me gustaría quedarme aquí si no es ninguna molestia-

-No, por supuesto que no yo te acompañare si te parece bien- Haruka respondió rápidamente tratando de ocultar una sonrisa y fingiendo de la misma forma no conocerla.

-Si me parece bien- sonrió Michiru haciendo que un ligero sonrojo apareciera en las mejillas de Haruka.

-Perfecto, entonces vamos adentro ehh- dijo Mikoto tomando a su hermano y cuñada a cada uno de un brazo y llevándolos adentro.

-Creo que se han ido- dijo Haruka sonriente viendo a Michiru la cual observaba todo a su alrededor.

-Si eso parece, esto sí que es una sorpresa, yo no sabía que mi nueva institutriz resultara ser tu tía que casualidad no crees-

-Si yo tampoco es mas ni sabía que tenía una tía jejeje pero creo que está bien, nos han ahorrado un largo viaje a ambas, ¿no?-

-Sí y pensar que me sentía mal porque no te vería hoy debido a esta salida tan sorpresiva-

-jejejejeje vaya que fue sorpresiva, pero no importa es la mejor sorpresa que he tenido en mucho tiempo ahora nos conocemos formalmente-

-Si así es pero aun así nadie debe saber que nos conocemos desde antes-

-Lo sé, lo sé, pero bueno que te parece mi casa-

-Linda bastante grande y cerca del bosque por eso siempre llegas tan rápido a la cascada, ¿cierto?-

-Bueno estoy un poco más cerca de ella así que bueno- se encogió de hombros viendo una sonrisa traviesa de parte de Michiru.

-Si claro ahora dirás que es porque eres muy veloz no-

-Por supuesto pero bueno eso no es lo importante, mejor que tal te enseño la sorpresa que te tengo desde hace varios días- le tomo la mano y comenzó a guiarla lejos del sitio donde estaba el carruaje.

-No Haruka espera, acabamos de conocernos no podemos actuar como siempre, debemos ser precavidas-

-Sí pero mira yo soy una gran chica y te agrade, me has tomado confianza rápidamente y yo a ti anda vamos no pensaran que nos conocemos desde siempre, además no te quedaras con la duda o si Michi-

Había dado en el clavo Michiru era curiosa por naturaleza, así que acepto además que pensó que Haruka tenía razón, sus padres no pensarían que se conocían desde siempre así que la siguió sin soltarla de la mano, le fascinaba hacer eso caminar con Haruka de la mano la hacía sentir segura ante todo pero sobre todo feliz de nuevo volvían esas preguntas sobre aquello que sentía siempre que estaba con ella.

-Bueno, cierra los ojos y espérame aquí-

-Ruka, no adonde vas no me dejes aquí-

-Cálmate confías en mi verdad-

-Sí pero no conozco aquí-

-No pasara nada anda cierra los ojos-

Michiru la obedeció y espero pacientemente en ese lugar sin moverse y con los ojos cerrados, hasta que escucho la voz de Haruka en su oído.

-Vamos ya puedes abrirlos- cuando Michiru los abrió se sorprendió, frente a ella estaba un hermoso corcel de la misma edad de su querido Neptuno, solo que este era de un color beige que relucía mas su tonalidad con el brillo del sol, era precioso.

-¿Te gusta?- le pregunto Haruka

-Por supuesto es hermoso, ¿es tuyo?-

-Si me lo regalaron por mi cumpleaños se llama Urano-

-¿De verdad?- pregunto sorprendida mientras se acercaba para acariciarle la cabeza con tranquilidad al animal mientras este al parecer se sentía demasiado feliz por las atenciones que estaba recibiendo.

-Por supuesto quería que fuera amigo de Neptuno, además es un nombre bonito, ves ahora llegare más rápido al palacio, debemos presentarlos pronto, estarán a juego con sus nombres además creo que le agradas demasiado-

-Claro que le agrado, yo le agrado a todos y si serán muy buenos amigos ya verás-

-Bueno, entonces ¿damos una vuelta?-

-No creo que sea lo conveniente-

-Vamos, si siempre lo hacemos en Neptuno, con él será igual vamos nadie dirá nada-

-Pero no lo sé- a veces seguía surgiendo esa Michiru que se alejaba de todos y no confiaba en nadie, tenía miedo del que dirán mas por sus padres que por ella misma.

-Vamos confía en mí- decía Haruka que ya estaba sobre el lomo de Urano y le estiraba la mano, mostrándole una cálida sonrisa a la que Michiru nunca podía negarse.

-Está bien solo lo hago porque eres tu- perdió el miedo, con Haruka siempre lo perdía sentía que con ella a su lado podía hacer todo, se subió y abrazo por la espalda a Haruka de la misma forma en que solían montarse en Neptuno en sus recorridos por el bosque para que esta comenzara a avanzar al mismo tiempo que le hablaba sobre todo lo que había en su casa y sus alrededores.

0ooo0ooo0ooo

Mientras dentro de la casa Ryota las había mirado todo el tiempo y ahora se sentía sorprendido de ver como se reían y divertían juntas, como es que habían tomado confianza en un tiempo tan corto, eso no podía ser cierto si acababan de conocerse, claro que tampoco podía ser posible que se conocieran desde antes lo más seguro la princesa era alguien agradable y su hija se sintió capaz de romper aquella burbuja que siempre la aislaba de los demás solo con ella, eso debía ser, de pronto alguien lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-Hermano ya deja de mirarlas estarán bien-

-Si lo sé, es solo que se tomaron confianza rápidamente y me parece extraño-

-Si no es muy común, pero tampoco puede ser imposible, la princesa es una gran niña aunque yo pensaba que era un poco mas reservada tal vez no lo es tanto, o tal vez tu hija le inspira confianza-

-Tal vez, eso debe ser- se alejaron de la ventana al ya no ver a las niñas sobre el caballo lo más seguro estaban rodeando la casa.

-Mejor respóndeme algo-

-Si dime-

-¿De quien es hija?, por que no es de ustedes solo con el hecho de ver el color de su cabello y de sus ojos se puede notar que no es suya- sonrió al ver el nerviosismo que surgió casi instantáneamente en su hermano.

-Es la hija de unos amigos que conocimos al llegar aquí, pero fallecieron en un terrible accidente y nos pidieron cuidarla- su esposa respondió la pregunta mientras dejaba unas tazas de té tranquilamente sobre la mesa.

-Así es ella lo sabe pero preferiría que no lo mencionaras- termino de complementar Ryota que aun no terminaba de calmarse después de casi sentirse atrapado en aquel secreto.

-Ya veo, pero saben espero esa sea la verdad completa porque si no la descubriré tarde o temprano, me conocen mi curiosidad y mi deseo por la verdad es mayor-

-No sé de que hablas hermana no entiendo de que verdad es de la que hablas-

-O claro que lo sabes, aun no has a aprendido a mentir Ryota, ustedes no habrían aceptado una niña solo porque si, debió pasar algo importante para que tomaran esa decisión, además no conocían a nadie aquí de forma tan cercana, incluso eso de no tener hijos propios solo por cuidarla no es algo que hubieran hecho si un fuera por algo más importante, pero tranquilos guardare mi curiosidad por un tiempo, estoy segura que un día me contaran todo, o yo terminare por descubrirlo- decía mientras tomaba una tasa para después probar el contenido de esta.

-No hay nada que saber ni nada que explicar debes estar muy segura de eso- decía Misaki de forma segura quería mucho a su amiga pero no deseaba decirle toda la verdad, sabia que ella no se había tragado el cuento que acababan de contarle, pero no quería involucrarla en un problema tan grande como el que era el verdadero origen de su hija sobre todo cuando al parecer su cuñada era la institutriz de la ahora princesa, de la niña que ocupaba el lugar que le pertenecía a Haruka por derecho de sangre.

-Es cierto y te agradecería hermana que olvides el tema para siempre Haruka es nuestra hija y de nadie más me entendiste- decía un molesto Ryota quería demasiado a su hermana sabia que también su esposa la quería y por lo mismo no la meterían en ese asunto tan difícil, tampoco la pondría en riesgo siendo que ahora su hermana seria más cercana a Souta Kaioh y sabia que si este descubría algo ella sería la primera perjudicada.

-Bien lo entiendo no hablaremos mas sobre esto, mejor ahora cuéntenme que tal su vida de campesinos, jajajajajajaja quien los viera jajajajajajaja- cambio la conversación era mejor no hacer enojar a ambos, sabia que lo que le habían dicho no era la verdad o por lo menos no estaba completa, pero no importaba ella llegaría al fondo de ese misterioso asunto los conocía bien y sabia que ellos guardaban un secreto muy grande, lo supo desde el día que le llego aquella carta de Misaki donde le contaba que habían de cierta forma habían adoptado a una niña y que la cuidarían solo a ella olvidando por completo el tema de tener hijos propios, esa niña de hermosos ojos verdes escondía un secreto muy grande y ella lo sabría, estaba segura después de todo ese fue el principal motivo de haber aceptado el trabajo de ser institutriz de la joven princesa, estar cerca de ellos, además ahora que ya había conocido a Michiru se dio cuenta que esa niña era buena tenía mucho potencial y ella se aseguraría de que fuera una gran reina, no como lo eran ahora sus padres, esos serian sus motivos de ahora en adelante formar una gran reina y descubrir quién era en realidad Haruka Ritzu.

Después de pasar casi la tarde completa conversando llego el momento de regresar al palacio por supuesto que Mikoto había prometido regresar pronto a hacer otra visita más larga, y aunque Michiru y Haruka se sintieron tristes al haber pasado menos tiempo juntas de lo que comúnmente lo hacían prometieron verse al día siguiente como siempre lo hacían, a escondidas pero sin interrupciones sin tener que fingir que no se conocían del todo ocultando aquella confianza que siempre habían tenido la una por la otra.

Dos años después

-Michiru donde estas porque siempre debes esconderte de esa manera, ya no tenemos ocho años- Haruka estaba parada junto al pequeño lago que formaba su ya tan conocida cascada, miraba para todas las direcciones esperando ver algún pequeño indicio de su querida Michiru, cuando de pronto sintió como la tomaban del tobillo para después ser jalada con dirección al agua, sin darle tiempo incluso de resistirse cayendo a este con todo y ropa.

-jajajajaja tienes razón ya no tenemos ocho años porque si los tuvieras no sabrías nadar aun jajajajaja- decía Michiru mientras se acercaba a la orilla mientras seguía riendo debido a lo que acababa de hacer.

-No es chistoso ahora como voy a secarme, además cuando me enseñaste a nadar nunca pensé que lo harías para después poder tirarme al lago cuando quisieras- decía mientras mostraba un rostro de enfado el cual al parecer hacia reír mas a Michiru.

-Claro que es muy chistoso igual que el día que te enseñe a nadar-

-FLASHBACK-

Un año antes

-Michiru yo no sé nadar por que no tu lo haces y yo solo te miro mientras descanso aquí junto a los chicos verdad Urano verdad Neptuno- decía mientras se sentaba junto a los caballos los cuales no le tomaron mucha atención y continuaron comiendo el pasto tranquilamente.

-Vamos Haruka, no seas cobarde yo te enseñare a nadar nada malo va a pasar anda, ¿no confías en mi?- le dio una de sus hermosas sonrisas sabiendo que Haruka no podría negarse mientras se quitaba el vestido para meterse a nadar

-Está bien pero si me ahogo por favor avisa a mis padres- decía una sonrojada Haruka al ver a Michiru sin vestido no entendía bien porque, era una niña igual que ella, no importaba mejor trataría de no verla demasiado.

-Está bien prometo que lo haré- decía para después entrar al agua –vamos Haruka quítate el pantalón y la camisa o entraras con toda la ropa- decía para poder ver de nuevo sonrojarse a Haruka y reír aun mas.

Cuando esta a estuvo lista comenzó a entrar al agua lentamente para detenerse antes de estar totalmente sumergida.

-Creo que mejor después puedo intentarlo-

-No claro que no ya estás aquí, anda ven- se acerco y le tomo las manos para así sumergirse ambas.

-Bueno no me hundí y ahora que hago-

-Solo haz lo que yo y ya sabrás nadar, mira-

Después de un rato de intentos fallidos y varias risas Haruka nadaba casi perfectamente se notaba que tenía una gran maestra.

-jajajajaja lo hago perfecto cierto Michiru-

-Si aunque estabas de cobarde, debo decir que ahora lo haces muy bien-

-Yo no estaba de cobarde solo no estaba lista, pero ahora ya no, gracias Michiru-se acerco y la abrazo lo cual hizo sentir a Michiru muy nerviosa además de sentir como el color le subía a las mejillas no sabía por qué se sentía así pero le gustaba ese sentimiento que aun no sabía cómo nombrar.

-Bueno debemos salir o nos arrugaremos como pasas-

-Si vamos- Haruka estaba por terminar de salir cuando sintió como una mano la jalaba hacia el lago tirándola dentro del de nuevo para después escuchar unas sonoras carcajadas de parte de Michiru.

-Qué bueno que ya sabes nadar jajajajajajaja siempre había querido hacer eso-

-Por eso me enseñaste- decía Haruka fingiendo un enfado –Me la va a pagar princesita- sonreía mientras iniciaban una carrera dentro del lago para ver si alguien se dejaba atrapar mientras ambas reían.

-FIN FLASHBACK—

-Entonces vas a tener que pagármelas igual que ese día- decía Haruka para iniciar una persecución igual a la de aquel día.

El tiempo había pasado rápido ambas ya tenían doce años en ese momento pero aquella rutina de encontrarse a escondidas no había cambiado ni un poco, seguían haciéndolo de la misma forma que siempre en el bosque o a veces en el palacio, nadie las había vuelto a atrapar desde la última vez en que Setsuna las había encontrado, habían sido más precavidas y seguían distribuyendo perfectamente su tiempo en torno a las actividades que realizaban, en algunas ocasiones llegaban a verse cuando la tía de Haruka iba de visita y aceptaba ser acompañada por la princesa, aunque ambas fingían les alegraba poder encontrarse de esa forma, mientras en sus casas las situaciones de ambas seguían exactamente de la misma forma, nada cambiaba como decían ellas la mayoría de las veces que hablaban con respecto a sus familias, pero lo que si había cambiado y que ellas aun no aceptaban del todo era aquel sentimiento que tenían desde que se conocieron, aquella chispa que surgió desde el día en que se conocieron y se vieron a los ojos por primera vez, aquello que primero dio paso a la amistad pero que poco a poco se convirtió en algo mas algo más fuerte que las acercaba mas con cada día que pasaba, pero ellas aun no le daban el nombre correcto a aquéllos sentimientos, aun no lo nombraban de la forma adecuada aun les faltaba descubrir que aquello que sentían desde siempre, se llamaba amor, aun les faltaba aceptar que estaban enamoradas.

0ooo0ooo0ooo

Mientras en el palacio

-Señorita Mikoto que busca-

-Oh nana me asustaste, nada solo buscaba a Michiru y quería ver si no estaba aquí- sorprendida aun por verse capturada, sonrió de forma inocente esperando que la mujer no sospechara que deseaba entrar a aquella habitación, que desde que ella había llegado siempre permanecía cerrada, demasiado sospechoso a su parecer, tal vez podría descubrir algo sobre aquel rumor que escucho en el pueblo donde decían que el heredero de los Tenoh no estaba muerto, tal vez no habría nada, pero algo le decía que debía ver lo que había dentro, que descubriría algo nuevo que la llevaría a saber si aquellas sospechas que tenia sobre la verdadera identidad de su sobrina eran ciertas.

Claro que también sabía que Michiru escapaba para ir a ver a una amiga según le había dicho, ella en alguna ocasión y ella lo permitía ya que no veía nada de malo, sobre todo cuando la princesa era responsable en todo lo que hacía, además que no tenia mas amigas que la joven Setsuna y su sobrina por supuesto, pero al parecer aquella persona del bosque significa más para su joven aprendiz que nadie más, así que decidió aceptar el dejarla ir, teniendo un trato parecido al que tenia la chica con su nana desde tiempo atrás ojala y la mujer no se diera cuenta de su mentira.

-Oh señorita no me mienta, usted y yo sabemos que la niña no está, que se escapa a esta hora del palacio y regresa dentro de unas horas, mejor dígame la verdad, y dígame que busca- le decía de forma discreta, pero dándole una mirada de castigo por su anterior mentira.

-Oh está bien me muero de la curiosidad de saber que hay en esta habitación, ayúdeme y muéstreme que hay, por favor- le hizo un puchero esperando que funcionara.

-Señorita no sé, creo que no es algo que valga la pena ver, solo son unos retratos y algunas fotografías de los antiguos señores Tenoh- decía mostrando una tristeza enorme en sus ojos al tiempo que trataba de alejarse del sitio.

-Oh si solo es eso vamos, quiero saber cómo eran los anteriores reyes, es importante saber la historia de dónde vives, y por lo que se fueron unos buenos monarcas aunque estuvieron por poco tiempo en el trono- volvía a hacer aquel puchero mientras detenía a la mujer de su andanza.

-Niña esta prohibido por los señores abrir esa habitación, no puedo hacer nada-

-Claro deben sentir celos de saber que ellos no son mejores de lo que eran los Tenoh-

-Señorita no diga eso la pueden escuchar-

-Lo se lo entiendo pero sabes que es verdad, la única de la familia real que vale la pena se llama Michiru Kaioh y lo sabes-

-Si lo sé y por eso la cuido y le doy mi cariño ya que si no fuera así tal vez ya se hubiera vuelto como sus padres ante la total falta de amor de ellos-

-Así es y te aseguro que me siento igual para con ella, pero anda mata mi curiosidad y muéstrame la habitación nadie lo sabrá lo prometo-

-Bien le mostrare como eran mis señores-

Se acerco a la puerta volteando a todos los alrededores para ver que no había nadie cerca y abrió con cuidado con la llave maestra que ella tenía para después entrar seguida de la institutriz cerrando la puerta detrás de ellas, después de encender unas cuantas luces se podía ver una gran cantidad de marcos cubiertos por telas blancas, Mikoto se apresuro a quitar empezando por el que parecía ser el retrato más grande, descubriendo bajo esté el secreto que al parecer su hermano y su cuñada protegieron de todo el mundo, y que ella ya sospechaba.

-Ellos son los anteriores reyes-dijo la mujer que estaba a su lado

Mikoto miraba el retrato sorprendida no podía creer lo que sus ojos estaban viendo, lo que su razón le estaba diciendo, no podía creer que tal vez Haruka si era la hija de ellos, pero como negarlo si el rey era la imagen de su sobrina, más bien lo contrario ella era la imagen del rey, excepto por los ojos esos eran iguales a los de la reina, a los de su madre, no podía ser, no podía ser verdad quería negarse pero no podía era demasiado obvio, siguió descubriendo el resto de los retratos en silencio pero de forma rápida y con cada uno de ellos solo aumento la convicción de que su sobrina era la heredera legitima del trono, la descendiente de los Tenoh, pero no podía creerlo no quería necesitaba pruebas contundentes.

-Señorita porque esta tan sorprendida-

-Por nada en especial, solo es que no esperaba que fueran así- trato de ocultar su nerviosismo trato de ocultar la posible verdad que tal vez había descubierto en ese momento.

-Si eran muy guapos los dos Miyuki y Misato Tenoh, además de que eran buenos en todos los sentidos, no solo reinando ellos eran unas grandes personas amables, cariñosas, justas, no terminaría si comienzo a describirlos- comenzó a llorar.

-Tranquila estoy segura de que están en un lugar mejor-

-Lo sé, se que están mejor pero lo que más me duele, es que ni siquiera la bebe sobrevivió-

Había escuchado bien la bebe – ¿Cómo que no era un niño el heredero?-pregunto esperando haber escuchado mal.

-jejejejeje, no fue una niña la que nació así que todos esos rumores de que tal vez el niño este vivo solo son falsos- le decía un poco mas calmada

-Como haber explíqueme con calma porque no estoy entendiendo nada todo el mundo en el pueblo jura que era un niño el que nació- aquel cambio en la historia solo daba una pruebas más para corroborar aquello que no deseaba aceptar.

-No todos creían que sería niño y hasta el último momento se pensó eso, pero lo que nunca supieron es que nació una niña y los reyes darían la sorpresa hasta que llegaran aquí, al parecer era hermosa y muy parecida a sus padres-

-Pero como sabe eso- no podía salir de su sorpresa cada vez parecía más real aquella idea en su cabeza, tal vez Haruka si era esa niña.

-Ellos un poco antes de regresar me enviaron una carta donde me contaron que había nacido una hermosa niña a la que habían nombrado Haruka y al parecer era toda una Tenoh tenía la marca de un verdadero rey o más bien reina-

Solo debía ser una coincidencia el nombre – ¿Una marca de un Tenoh?- esa, esa sería la prueba que la haría comprobar si sus sospechas eran ciertas no, porque de todas las maneras posibles todo encajaba la edad, el nombre, el parecido, la muerte de sus padres.

-Si todos los Tenoh nacen con un lunar en el antebrazo izquierdo en forma de T siempre se dijo que era la marca de un verdadero Tenoh, además de que era la marca del siguiente monarca en ascender al trono y al parecer la pequeña también lo tenía, en este retrato puede verse-le mostro un retrato donde estaban dos hombres con los brazos extendidos mostrando sus espadas pero a los dos se les notaba claramente aquella marca en el antebrazo izquierdo.

-Es el rey, ¿pero el otro?-pregunto un poco asombrada al no saber de quién se trataba.

-Es el hermano mayor de mi señor, Saionji Tenoh, falleció en la guerra antes de poder tomar el trono-

-Por eso el rey era Misato-

-Así es, pero mire señorita aun tengo esa carta que me enviaron mis señores contándome sobre la pequeña- le termino de decir mientras sacaba una pequeña bolsita de cuero que tenia colgada siempre al cuello la abrió para después darle una carta bien doblada.

Mikoto no tardo en leerla y corroborar que lo que la mujer le había dicho estaba escrito en esa carta, y ahora sabia que la única forma de saber si la sospecha que tenia era real o no, solo era ver si su sobrina tenía en el brazo el famoso lunar y si así era, ya pensaría que hacer. –Guárdela nana, guárdela como lo ha hecho hasta ahora y no se la vuelva a mostrar a nadie por favor-

-Si señorita pero, ¿Por qué?- le pregunto sorprendida

-No puedo decirle, pero lo que si se es que puede ser muy importante el seguirla conservando- tendría que ir a hacer una visita que no podría pasar del día siguiente, ya que ese al parecer casi terminaba –Bueno ahora creo que es momento de salir de este lugar o alguien nos descubrirá-

-Está bien hare lo que me pide se lo aseguro- le dijo mientras ambas volvían a cubrir aquello que para Mikoto era demasiadas pruebas de una verdad que aun le parecía bastante confusa.

0ooo0ooo0ooo

-Michiru tienes mucha suerte de que mi ropa se haya secado a tiempo-

-jajajajaja lo siento pero es que no pude resistirme a ver tu rostro de sorpresa mientras caías, incluso ellos se rieron- le dijo mientras señalaba a sus dos corceles que aunque aun tenían una corta edad ya habían alcanzado su mayor tamaño así como su mayor belleza.

-Si por supuesto, a los tres les pareció muy gracioso-

-Ya no te enojes Ruka- se sentaba a su lado mientras le ponía un puchero demasiado tierno al parecer de Haruka, y al que no se podía resistir.

-Está bien pero no pongas esa cara- sentía como el calor subía a sus mejillas, eso le estaba pasando muy seguido desde hacía un tiempo no sabía muy bien porque, pero era desde que a su parecer Michiru había empezado a pasar de una linda niña, a la chica más hermosa que había visto.

Se habían quedado ahí en silencio viendo como poco a poco el sol empezaba a ocultarse, ambas sabían que era tarde pero no les importaba sentían que ese momento era mágico, había algo especial en aquel silencio, era como si comenzaran a entender que era aquello que sentían.

-Michiru será mejor que nos vayamos antes de que sea haga más tarde y te castiguen y no te dejen salir en varios días- se puso de pie rompiendo el silencio para después ayudarla a levantarse

-Si tienes razón vamos-

Ambas tomaron las riendas de sus caballos y comenzaron a caminar tomándose de la mano que tenían libre, nunca lo hacían pero en esa ocasión había algo especial en esa caminata, se sentían tranquilas, seguras y aquellas mariposas en sus estómagos eran mucho más fuertes con cada día que pasaba.

-Nos vernos mañana Ruka- le dijo con ternura mientras soltaba su mano

-Está bien Michi mañana te esperare como siempre, mi querida princesa- besaba su mano como era costumbre.

-Nos vernos mañana mi querida campesina- sonreía y le daba un beso en la mejilla como siempre para después ambas darse un abrazo, donde intentaban esconder los sonrojos que tenían, así como la tristeza que sentían por tener que separarse, para después tomar caminos contrarios esperando el día siguiente para volver a verse.

Un rato después Michiru ya se encontraba en su habitación siendo regañada por su institutriz al haber llegado tarde ese día.

-Mikoto jamás me había pasado esto y te aseguro que no volverá a suceder, no me prohíbas el dejar de ir- casi le suplicaba

-Está bien pero debes cumplir, la próxima que te suceda eso de retrasarte te aseguro que no volveré a dejarte ir-

-No lo juro no volverá a pasar, gracias, gracias- la abrazaba con cariño

Le devolvía el abrazo con el mismo cariño que le tenía, tal vez solo por ella no revelaría jamás lo que hacía unas pocas horas acababa de descubrir y aunque aun no era nada concreto, debía ser muy cuidadosa con lo que aun pudiera descubrir.

-Mañana iré a visitar a mi hermano temprano-

-¿Puedo ir contigo?-

-No prefiero que te quedes a terminar con tus lecciones- no la llevaría si en realidad Haruka resultaba ser la verdadera heredera sería mejor no dejar que aquella amistad que tenían creciera mas era mejor que se terminara antes de que se volviera más profunda y ambas salieran lastimadas el día que la verdad fuera rebelada.

-Está bien, aun así podre salir por la tarde-

-Y cuando vas a presentarme a esa persona con la que te pasas las tardes, yo debo saber si es buena influencia o no para ti-

-Tal vez un día, yo sé que es buena y eso es suficiente ¿no crees?, jajajajaja además podrías llevarte una sorpresa si un día la conoces- reía al imaginar la cara que podría Mikoto al saber que era su sobrina con la que se pasaba las tardes.

-Bueno por lo menos dime como se llama, como es, o algo sabes que soy muy curiosa-

-Bueno es una persona especial en todos los sentidos es inteligente, divertida, alegre-

-Niña Michiru es hora de que vaya a cenar, ya la están esperando sus papás- dijo su nana interrumpiendo la conversación.

-Si ya voy nana, creo que tendremos que hablar después ¿te parece?- sonrió

-Si después me terminaras de contar lo increíble que es esa misteriosa persona pero antes de que te vayas, dime qué edad tiene por lo menos-

-La mía, también tiene doce- sonrió y camino con dirección a la puerta –Nos vemos mañana, que descanses-

-Que descanses- se acerco a la otra mujer que había permanecido en la habitación comenzando a prepararla para cuando Michiru regresara a dormir –Nana tu sabes con quien se encuentra en el bosque, ¿conoces a esa persona?-

-No señorita solo sé que es una niña, pero es una campesina al igual que sus padres y por eso no puede traerla aquí, jamás me ha dicho mas ni siquiera su nombre, al parecer se conocen ya desde hace cuatro años-

-Ya veo, sería interesante saber quién es, bueno nos vemos mañana- decía mientras salía de la habitación eso se sumaba a las cosas que tendría que investigar, aquel brillo en los ojos de su querida aprendiz y aquella descripción llena de alegría no le gustaba del todo, no sería bueno si se enamoraba de un campesino porque debería ser algún jovencito ya que ni siquiera quería revelar su nombre, no la dejaría continuar esas visitas si así era, no lo permitiría porque ya quería demasiado a esa niña como para permitirle sufrir de esa manera, sobre todo conociendo las ideas que ya tenía el rey de casarla cuando llegara a la mayoría de edad con quien fuera más conveniente.

0ooo0ooo0ooo

Esa mañana le resulto bastante peculiar a Haruka con la llegada de su tía de forma sorpresiva, por lo general ella avisaba si iba a ir de visita además Michiru no la había acompañado en esa ocasión, cuando por lo general lo hacía además de que se sentía demasiado observada por ella como si quisiera saber algo solo con mirarla, no entendía nada, ella estaba muy extraña ese día, en ese momento estaban solo las dos en la mesa después de terminar de desayunar ya que sus papás estaban terminando algunos de los deberes cotidianos.

-Dime tía estas bien te veo un poco nerviosa-

-Oh no es nada, es que no he dormido bien sabes ha hecho mucho calor-

-Si claro es una época en donde hace bastante calor, pero después de un tiempo uno se acostumbra-

-Si claro, y dime Haruka no te llega a estorbar ese protector que siempre traes puesto en el brazo-

-No me he acostumbrado a él, además es como llevar a mi familia siempre conmigo-

-Ya veo los quieres mucho ¿cierto?-

-Por supuesto ellos me han dado todo-

-Excepto la vida- le dijo esperando ver la respuesta de su sobrina, viendo la sorpresa en su rostro pero también notando que las palabras antes dichas eran reales y muy profundas.

-Lo sé, pero eso no me hace quererlos menos que a Misato y Miyuki- lo decía tranquilamente sabia que esas conversaciones con preguntas raras de cierta forma eran parte de hablar con su tía de forma normal, además no era un tema que la incomodara del todo, en su casa siempre se había hablado con la verdad sabia que con su tía todo era igual que con sus padres.

-Entiendo me da gusto que así sea, yo se que ellos también te aman más que a nada, pero bueno regresando al inicio de nuestra conversación, puedo ver tu protector- eran los mismos nombres los de sus padres y los de los reyes solo podía ser una coincidencia mas, era momento de saberlo.

-Si claro, toma tía- se lo entrego después de desabrocharlo y quitarlo por completo de su brazo.

-Vaya es hermoso, tiene todo bordado lo más seguro lo hizo tu madre, ella es demasiado buena con este tipo de cosas- le decía mientras lo veía detenidamente.

-Si ella lo hizo, pronto me darán otro porque este comienza a apretarme mira- le extendió su brazo.

Rápidamente Mikoto examino su brazo, logrando corroborar aquello que llego a temer lo que no la dejo dormir la noche anterior, Haruka era la hija de los reyes ella era la bebé de la que hablaron en la carta, era una verdadera Tenoh, pero porque no había sido llevada al palacio, si su hermano la había encontrado porque no era ella la princesa y futura reina de Nokaith, porque incluso habían tenido el cuidado de cubrir su marca de nacimiento de todos, había algo mas en aquella mentira que ellos ocultaban, no eran del tipo de quedarse con niños sin decir jamás su verdadera identidad, debía averiguar mas, saber toda la verdad antes de preguntársela a su hermano o a Misaki.

-Vaya estoy segura de que pronto te darán otro- estaba nerviosa y sorprendida pero debía controlarse.

-Si lo sé, estas bien tía, te vez pálida- tomo su protector pero ayudo a su tía a sentarse de nuevo parecía que se desmayaría en cualquier momento.

-Estoy bien, solo me siento algo mareada, gracias- se sentó pensó que en cualquier momento podía caer la falta de sueño y la sorpresa del momento le había hecho una mala jugada.

-Quieres que te traiga algo- decía preocupada, cuando en ese momento entro su madre.

-Mikoto estas bien, ¿qué te sucede?- se acerco rápidamente viendo como aun su cuñada se encontraba sin color y un poco temblorosa, mientras veía a Haruka preocupada apretando fuertemente con las manos su protector –hija, ¿qué paso?-

-No lo sé estábamos hablando y de pronto se puso pálida-

-Ve por tu papá, debemos llevarla a que la revise alguien-

-Si mamá, enseguida- salió corriendo a buscar a su padre-

-Misaki no es necesario es solo cansancio y falta de sueño, ya me siento mejor- debía inventar algo y reponerse ellos no debían enterarse que acababa de descubrir su secreto, en ese momento entro su hermano.

-Misaki, ¿qué paso?, ¿todo está bien?, ¿vamos al pueblo?-

-Sí, tranquilo hermano solo es cansancio, no necesito que me lleven a ninguna parte- decía un poco más serena, debía guardar la compostura –Haruka, lamento haberte asustado, ya estoy bien-

-No te preocupes tía lo importante es que te sientas mejor- estaba colocándose de nuevo el protector

-Ya estoy mejor, tranquilos tal vez debería irme mejor-

-No hermana, quédate aquí otro poco, no creo que se molesten si les explicas lo que ha sucedido-

-Si Ryota tiene razón, mejor quédate un poco mas-

-Bueno tal vez tengan razón-

Habían pasado varias horas de aquel incidente, Mikoto ya se encontraba visiblemente mejor, así que decidió que lo mejor sería regresar al palacio, ahí pensaría mejor las cosas y decidiría que era lo siguiente que haría por dónde empezar a buscar para esclarecer por completo todo aquel grande secreto.

-Hermana cuídate por favor, y quiero que me avises de ahora en adelante como te encuentras, mándame algún mensaje por favor-

-Así lo hare hermano, lo prometo, nos vemos Misaki cuídense ambos y cuiden mucho a Haruka por cierto donde esta quiero despedirme-

-No esta, se fue al bosque como siempre a esta hora-

-Como, ¿siempre?, a que va al bosque-

-No lo sabemos –

-Claro que si Misaki, le gusta cazar y andar explorando, lleva varios años haciéndolo y nunca le a pasado nada así que ya no nos preocupamos tanto además le sirve de distracción-

-Varios años no me digan que cuatro-

-Sí pero como lo sabes Mikoto-

-Simple coincidencia, bueno me despiden de ella nos vemos- se subió al carruaje en donde iba para después partir, aunque hizo que este se detuviera un poco más adelante pero lejos de la vista de alguien para poder entrar al bosque, ya que no podía ser una coincidencia que tanto Haruka como Michiru fueran al bosque en una hora parecida y desde hace cuatro años más o menos, camino lentamente solo esperando no encontrarse con otro problema más.

0ooo0ooo0ooo

-¿Pero está bien?-preguntaba Michiru con un enorme rostro de preocupación

-Tranquila Michi está bien al parecer solo estaba cansada o eso dijo-

-Tal vez sea mejor que regrese para ver como esta-

-No Michi no te vayas, ella está bien, tranquila, no me dejes aquí sin hacer nada- le dio el mejor de sus pucheros

-Está bien no puedo negarme si haces esa cara-

Haruka no dudo ni un instante y la abrazo, le fascinaba hacer eso le hacía sentirse feliz y completa el tener a Michiru tan cerca, después de eso decidieron caminar por el bosque mientras hablaban de lo que habían hecho durante el día y de los libros que habían terminado de leer hacia ya poco, esto lo hacían tomadas de la mano, una costumbre que habían adoptado hacia ya poco.

Mientras ellas se divertían con la conversación Mikoto las estaba observando desde lejos, había tenido razón al pensar que Haruka era la misteriosa persona con la que se encontraba Michiru, hacia poco que las había encontrado y aunque no lograba escuchar de lo que hablaban si noto que estaban tomadas de la mano, además que logro ver en sus ojos de ambas un brillo que no podía ser de otra cosa más que de amor, esas dos estaban enamoradas no sabía si ellas ya lo habían aceptado o no, pero no podía dejar que eso que sentían creciera, debía separarlas y ya sabía como lo haría, las dejaría disfrutar esos momentos porque serian los últimos, no dejaría que ese amor siguiera creciendo, no podía ser de ninguna manera ni siendo Michiru princesa, ni siendo Haruka, lo lamentaba por ambas pero eso debía terminar.

0ooo0ooo0ooo

Haruka estaba terminando un libro que había encontrado hacia poco en la biblioteca del palacio le había gustado el titulo y decidió leerlo aquella lectura acaba de abrirle los ojos con respecto a lo que sentía por Michiru, el protagonista de su lectura sentía lo mismo que ella hacia la chica que quería estaba enamorado, entonces eso quería decir que ella también lo estaba de Michiru, podría ser eso posible, al parecer no era muy común pero no imposible, ella sentía todas y cada una de las cosas ahí descritas los sonrojos, las mariposas, la felicidad simplemente de verla y la tristeza cuando se alejaba, tal vez si era amor ella quería a Michiru y a veces sentía que el corazón se le salía por solo recordar su voz, sus ojos, si, era amor lo que sentía y apenas lo había descubierto, siempre lo había sentido tal vez desde que la conoció, pero solo hasta ahora podía nombrarlo como debía, amor, estaba segura eso era lo que sentía por ella, ya no lo callaría mas, no importaba lo que pensaran los demás, ni lo que fuera a pasar, mientras Michiru estuviera con ella y le correspondiera de la misma forma, ella de cierta forma intuía que así era, entonces esa misma tarde se lo diría, no esperaría mas para decirle a Michiru que la que quería más que a nada, que la quería de una forma que iba mas allá de la amistad.

0ooo0ooo0ooo

Michiru estaba lista para ir a encontrarse con Haruka ya hacían un par de días que había logrado nombrar aquello que sentía por ella, se llamaba amor y lo había comprobado en una clase cuando había terminado hablando con su institutriz sobre un libro de ese tema, aquella conversación la hizo darse cuenta que amor era justamente lo que sentía, solo con mirar a aquella niña de mirada verde y tranquila, lo había sentido desde que la conoció pero solo hasta ese momento lo había aceptado, tal vez el comenzar a convertirse en una señorita le hizo darse cuenta por fin la naturaleza de sus sentimientos, y ahora estaba lista para decirle que la amaba de una forma que iba mas allá de la amistad y de la que ella estaba casi segura Haruka también la quería.

Mientras se dirigía a avisarle a Mikoto sobre su salida, logro escuchar que en la biblioteca se encontraba su institutriz hablando con sus padres, pensó que no era de su incumbencia escuchar la conversación así que había decidido irse sin avisar, hasta que escucho las palabras; viaje lejos del reino, eso le causo curiosidad y decidió escuchar quien haría semejante cosa, acaso sus padres se irían una temporada.

-Mikoto está usted segura que es lo mejor-

-Si su majestad, esto le ayudara en su educación la volverán una mujer de mundo, conocerá cosas nuevas y aprenderá mas, estoy segura de eso-

-Pero regresaran en la fecha que ya he mencionado-

-Sí señor, yo iré con ella, al igual que su nana-

-Querido yo también iré con ellas no quiero dejarla sola-

-No me parece mala idea está bien, estoy deacuerdo ¿cuando partirían?-

-Yo quiero partir mañana, cuanto antes es mejor, no desperdiciamos así nada de tiempo-

-Muy bien, me parece perfecto todo estará listo para mañana-

-Entonces así será su majestad, mañana partiremos las tres con la princesa un poco después del medio día-

Michiru después de esas palabras salió corriendo con dirección al bosque, no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar se la llevarían lejos, la separarían de Haruka no quería, no lo aceptaría si era necesario escaparía pero no se alejaría de ella, no después de por fin haber descubierto que la amaba, no lo haría, nada la alejaría de esa felicidad que ellos jamás le habían brindado, como podía ser que ahora incluso fuera Mikoto la que se la llevaría lejos, la que la separaría de todo.

0ooo0ooo0ooo

Haruka se encontraba en la cascada, estaba nerviosa por lo que quería decir, pero sobre todo se estaba comenzando a preocupar Michiru ya se había tardado demasiado, estaba decidida si no llegaba en menos de cinco minutos iría a buscarla, estaba a punto de subirse a Urano, cuando logro escuchar cómo se acercaba otro caballo hasta que logro divisar que era Neptuno a toda velocidad con Michiru, al parecer estaba llorando, eso no era bueno se acerco rápidamente a ella cuando vio que comenzaba a bajar para lanzarse a sus brazos y comenzar a llorar con más fuerza y de forma desesperada.

-Michi, ¿qué pasa?, porque estas así- decía mientras la abrazaba tratando de encontrar una respuesta de lo que sucedía.

-Es que no quiero Haruka, no quiero separarme de ti-

-No entiendo debes explicarme bien, pero primero ya no llores, sabes que no me gusta verte de esta manera- mientras trataba de secar sus lagrimas con un pequeño pañuelo que siempre tenía a la mano

-Está bien te lo diré- decía mientras se calmaba poco a poco y secaba sus lagrimas con el pañuelo de Haruka –Me van a alejar de ti, me llevaran en un viaje a quien sabe dónde y quien sabe por cuanto tiempo, y yo no quiero ir Haruka no quiero alejarme de ti-

-Pero, ¿Por qué?- decía sorprendida además de que sentía un enorme peso sobre el pecho, una tristeza enorme, no quería que se fuera, no quería dejar de verla no podría soportarlo.

-Tu tía dice que es para que yo aprenda mas, para que sea una mujer de mundo y una mejor princesa, pero yo no quiero, no me importa si me acompaña ella, mi madre y mi nana no quiero ir-

Haruka no sabía qué hacer, ya no podría decirle lo que sentía por ella por que no aceptaría irse, y al parecer era por su bien, ella la quería y por eso tendría que aguantar su confesión y su tristeza por el bien de Michiru, de su amada Michiru –Tal vez tenga razón y debas hacerlo, tu siempre has dicho que es bueno aprender cosas nuevas-

-Pero Haruka yo no quiero dejar de verte-

-Yo tampoco, pero es por tu bien, quiero que seas la mejor princesa que pueda haber, quiero que todos te vean como la gran persona que eres, que te vean como yo te veo y si es necesario que lo hagas, yo te esperare jamás me iré de este sitio un día tienes que regresar, ¿no es así?- le ofrecía una sonrisa, no quería que se fuera, pero debía hacerlo, ella la esperaría así como esa confesión que ya no pudo hacer, ella debía ser madura y aceptar aquella decisión.

-No Haruka, no lo hare, escapemos, vayámonos lejos, no quiero irme de aquí, no importa lo que pase, no me iré mañana- decía conteniendo las lagrimas aunque de cierta manera sabia que lo que Haruka decía era verdad.

-¿Mañana?- era demasiado rápido pero no podían hacer nada, ella lo sabía bien, no había ninguna opción, debían aceptar aquella separación -No podemos, solo tenemos doce años y no sabemos hacer nada, además todos saben que tu eres la princesa, nos detendrían en cualquier momento y no podríamos vernos nunca más- le acaricio la mejilla para después abrazarla tratando de transmitirle tranquilidad y todo eso que sentía por ella

-Tal vez tengas razón, yo volveré y tú no te irás, ¿cierto?- decía mas calmada, esos abrazos siempre lograban aquella reacción en ella, las dos se comportaban más maduras de lo que su edad aparentaba, debían ser fuertes y ella lo sabía.

-Sí, no iré a ningún lado, y cuando te extrañe demasiado solo diré tu nombre, tú debes hacer lo mismo y así me extrañaras menos, nunca perderé los recuerdos que me llevaran siempre hasta ti, tu tampoco los pierdas así el tiempo se nos hará mas corto y pronto veras que estaremos aquí viendo las estrellas juntas-

-Eso es algo que nunca hemos hecho-

-Así es, por eso cuando vuelvas será lo primero que haremos está bien-

-Si me parece bien- volvieron a abrazarse y Michiru termino de calmarse sabiendo que no podría decirle a Haruka lo que sentía por ella, lo guardaría para después cuando regresara y vieran las estrellas le diría lo que sentía, ya que estaba segura que eso que sentía no podía cambiar por mas lejos que estuvieran la una de la otra.

-Bueno entonces, tal vez sea mejor que te vayas, debes arreglar las cosas te vas mañana-

-¿Pero?- decía llena de tristeza no quería separarse de ella, sabía que sería la última vez que la vería en quien sabe cuánto tiempo.

-No te preocupes estaremos bien, quiero que tengas esto ya tendré otro-le daba su arco que siempre llevaba con ella

-pero es tuyo-

-Es de las dos recuerdas con el aprendiste a cazar-

-Es cierto lo cuidare lo prometo, pero entonces yo quiero que guardes esto- le daba un anillo pequeño que al parecer en algún momento le había regalado su mamá y que conservaba su mejor recuerdo con ella.

-Pero es tuyo-

-No es para ti, es mío y puedo dárselo a quien yo quiera-

-Está bien- decía mientras lo tomaba –te acompañare hasta el palacio-

-No, es mejor sepáranos aquí, así cuando vuelva, aquí es donde nos volveremos a encontrar-

-Está bien, no volveré a venir al bosque hasta que regreses, lo prometo, mi querida princesa- decía para besarle la mano como lo hacían de forma normal.

-Volveré, mi querida campesina- sonreía y le daba un beso en la mejilla para después comenzar ambas a caminar en diferentes direcciones, alejándose sin haber dicho lo que desde un principio era su idea, sin decirse que se amaban.

0ooo0ooo0ooo

Corría desesperadamente esperaba llegar a tiempo, había aceptado el dejarla ir pero no podía dejar que se fuera sin decirle lo que realmente sentía por ella, no podía irse sin saber que la amaba más que a nada.

-FLASHBACK—

Haruka había terminado ya sus labores, se había levantado temprano ya que no había dormido nada, había llorado por supuesto, pero sabía que era lo mejor para Michiru, debía dejarla ir, estaba sentada frente a la tumba de sus padres conteniendo las lagrimas, cuando escucho un carruaje lo más seguro era su tía que iba a despedirse, ya que ella también viajaba, no quería verla, de cierta forma la culpaba por llevarse lejos a Michiru así que decidió no acercarse hasta que sus padres la llamaron para que fuera a despedirse.

-Nos vemos pequeña, cuídate-

-Lo hare, nos vemos- decía sin ánimos

-Bien entonces me voy, zarparemos en dos horas- decía mientras se terminada de subir al carruaje.

-Está bien cuídate, y por favor escríbenos- decía su padre, despidiéndose con su mano viendo como se alejaba Mikoto.

Haruka se alejo en seguida y regreso al lugar que ocupaba antes, no sabía qué hacer, de pronto algo le dijo que debía ir y decirle lo que sentía, que no podía callarlo, que no debía hacerlo y entonces decidió ir a buscarla, antes de que fuera demasiado tarde, corrió y le pidió a sus padres permiso para despedirse de la princesa, dando como excusa que solo le diría adiós al fin de cuentas ella también era su amiga, ellos accedieron no le veían problema los reyes no estarían ahí y Haruka no se acercaría demasiado, así que Haruka tomo a Urano y galopo lo más rápido que este pudo, llegando al pueblo le pidió a su amigo Rogelio que le prestara su caballo y que luego le explicaría lo que pasaba, cuando logro llegar al puerto, vio que le sería casi imposible llegar cabalgando al muelle, así que bajo de este dejándolo amarrado a un sitio seguro y corrió lo más rápido que pudo esperando llegara a tiempo.

-FIN FLASHBACK—

Lo había logrado había llegado pero ahora estaba parada frente a su tía la cual no la dejaba pasar.

-Tía, por favor déjame despedirme de ella- le decía a punto de llorar aunque se estaba contenido

-Haruka, no sea si sea adecuado-

-Por favor, no sé cuando volveré a verla- en ese punto ya no le importaba si su tía se enteraba de su amistad o no.

Mikoto acepto al darse cuenta de el profundo amor que las dos se tenían ya que Michiru se la había pasado al parecer la noche anterior completa llorando, dejaría que se despidieran, ya era suficiente para ella lo que estaba haciendo, ya era suficiente con estar matando ese amor tan puro aunque ella sabía que era lo mejor para ellas.

Haruka logro acercarse y cuando logro ver a Michiru esta se acerco casi corriendo a abrazarla y ambas se alejaron un poco, tratando de alejarse un poco del sitio para que nadie las viera, mientras Mikoto decidía darles su espacio al alejarse para terminar de arreglar todo para el viaje.

-Haruka que haces aquí yo pensé-

Haruka le puso una mano en la boca –Espera no me digas nada, antes yo debo decirte que te quiero, que te quiero mas allá de la forma a la que se quieren las amigas, yo te a- esta vez fue Michiru quien la detuvo

-No lo termines de decir, por favor, o no podre irme-

-Tienes razón, creo que no debí venir-

-No, al contrario gracias por venir, me da fuerzas, ¿me escribirás?-

-Sí pero, ¿a dónde?- decía un poco derrotada Haruka no se sentía bien por no haber terminado de decir todo.

-Mándaselas a Setsuna, ella me las enviara a mí y yo te repodare de la misma forma, ella se las mandara a Rogelio le diré que pregunte donde vive-

-Entonces eso haré, dalo por hecho-

-Lo se Haruka, te extrañare a cada momento- la abrazo no quería separarse de ella

-Yo igual, pero sabes puede que nos separemos ahora, pero estoy segura de que nos volveremos a ver y que esto que sentimos seguirá en nuestros corazones, hasta que nos volvamos a encontrar y cuando lo hagamos podremos hacer realidad todo lo que soñamos- la separo un poco para mirarla a los ojos tratando de transmitirle todo lo que sentía de esa forma.

De pronto sintió como los labios de Michiru se presionaban contra los de ella dándole un beso uno tranquilo, casto, pero a la vez rápido, donde pudo sentir que Michiru sentía lo mismo que ella y tal vez con la misma fuerza, se separo rápidamente fue algo tan fugaz pero tan real.

-Yo siento lo mismo que tu- le dijo para volverse a unir de nuevo en un abrazo

Mientas esto sucedía, dos mujeres habían visto todo pero solo a una no le pareció nada la escena que veía, su hija estaba abrazada de un muchachito después de haberle dado un casto beso en los labios, al parecer un simple campesino tal vez no había sido tan mala idea el irse de ese sitio, su hija olvidaría lo que fuera que estaba sintiendo por ese plebeyo, estaba segura, el niño se le hizo familiar tal vez era algún mozo del castillo, no importaba ya se iban.

-Ve por ella- Le ordeno a la otra mujer -No le digas que la vimos entendiste-

-Si señora con su permiso-

Mientras estaban abrazadas escucharon como alguien llamaba a Michiru

-Niña es hora de irnos-

-Si nana ya voy-

La mujer se alejo tranquilamente aunque había regresado la mirada, lo más seguro había visto mal, ese niño se parecía demasiado a Misato Tenoh a su querido Misato, lo más seguro era demasiado lo que llegaba a extrañarlo.

-Es hora de irme- se separaron del abrazo pero Haruka la seguía deteniendo de la muñeca

-No quiero- aquella niña que aun vivía dentro de ella, que aun no acababa de cambiar por completo, había salido a la luz

-Incluso si nos tenemos que separar, nuestros corazones seguirán latiendo juntos, así que déjame ir, porque cuando vuelva solo seré para ti, lo prometo- la madurez había salido y había entendido que aquella separación era por su bien, como se lo había dicho el día anterior Haruka.

-Lo sé, te esperare y te escribiré, lo prometo- la soltó para ver como Michiru se alejaba hacia el barco que la alejaría de ella, pero no para siempre, eso lo sabía muy bien.

Cuando iba de regreso a buscar el caballo que había dejado, en algún sitio se topo con Setsuna, la cual al parecer iba a despedirse de su amiga.

-Haruka ya se fue- le pregunto angustiada al pensar que no podría despedirse

-No, aun tienes tiempo- le sonrió –Te enviare mis cartas- le dijo para después alejarse de ella.

No entendió muy bien aquello hasta que logro despedirse de su amiga y esta le explico todo sobre las cartas, prometiéndose de la misma forma que se escribirían, cuando bajo y vio a Haruka entre la multitud, viendo al igual que ella, como se alejaba el barco entendió perfectamente que las dos por fin se habían dado cuenta que estaban enamoradas y aquel brillo que había visto en los ojos de ambas era porque se lo habían dicho y lo habían aceptado, al parecer ese amor era perfecto, salvo por algunos detalles de distancia, de circunstancias y de tiempos, pero nada era más importante que el amor y la promesa del reencuentro.


	6. Volviendo a conocerte

**Hola a todos queridos lectores y disculpas por no haber actualizado antes es que sucedieron tantas cosas que no me permitieron subir el nuevo capitulo pero no importa ya nada de eso porque por fin aquí esta espero les guste y prometo subir la continuación mas rápido para que no se queden pensando que es lo que sucederá ahora en mi historia preferida jejejeje.**

**Bueno ya sabe que se aceptan comentarios de todo tipo ustedes son los que me inspiran a seguir escribiendo pero si les diré algo mientras mas reviews mas rápido escribo y mas rápido actualizo jejeje ya lo se chantaje pero es lo que a nosotros los escritores nos mueve a continuar pero bueno si no quieren no jejejejeje y sin mas que decir disfruten este cap y disculpas adelantadas por cualquier error que puedan encontrar.**

**Advertencia:Este fic es yuri HarukaxMichiru y esta clasificado M por contenidos y situaciones fuertes y/o violentas, así como escenas intimas entre dos mujeres. si este contenido, no es de su agrado por favor no lo lean.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Haruka y Michiru así como cualquier otro personaje de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen son creaciones de Naoko Takeuchi yo solo los tome prestados para hacer una historia nueva así como cualquier frase cliché que se lleguen a encontrar.**

* * *

**Volviendo a conocerte**

Era una mañana bastante soleada y calurosa como las que eran comunes en esa época del año y dos mujeres solo podían escuchar en aquella casa rodeada por el bosque el sonido del choque producido por las espadas mientras podían ver como unas figuras lejanas se movían de forma acompasada realizando una especie de danza ya antes ensayada en un innumerable número de ocasiones.

-Vamos papá no se supone que no debo ganar- decía mientras pasaba de una postura de defensa a una de ataque sin ni siquiera pensarlo.

-Y no se supone que tu no debes ser tan presuntuosa- solo respondía mientras recibía ataques tratando de encontrar la forma de cambiar aquella situación donde él estaba perdiendo rápidamente

-Papá eso no pasara sabes que ya me he vuelto demasiado buena en esto- reía mientras seguía atacando de forma rápida y certera

-Si eso crees tú- decía mientras lograba dar un golpe inesperado cambiando de nuevo su defensa por un ataque

-Bueno me harte de escucharlos hablar mientras se miran bonito mejor pelen y gana Ryota por favor- reía mientras seguía detenidamente todos los movimientos que se estaban realizando

Después de esas palabras la corta platica que se había mantenido había cesado por completo dando paso de nuevo solo al sonido de las espadas y los rápidos movimientos realizados por ambos combatientes donde ninguno de los dos quería ceder, la habilidad de ambos era magnifica en uno se notaba la experiencia así como la sabiduría en el uso de la espada, mientras en el otro se podía ver la juventud, la velocidad y la excelente técnica aprendida a lo largo de los años, al parecer era una situación más de orgullo que de otra cosa si continuaban de esa manera esa lucha no acabaría con ningún resultado más que el de empate como venía siendo desde hacía ya varias ocasiones anteriores.

-Papá ya deberías darte por vencido- decía mientras daba un ataque rápido donde casi desarma a su contrincante el cual apenas y logro salvarse de la derrota

-Eso no pasara, sabes que lo último que debes perder es la esperanza del triunfo no importa que tan cansado estés-

-Si claro y tampoco importa que es obvio que voy a ganar- sonreía ampliamente esquivando un golpe al pecho

-Eso no pasara-

-Claro que si- decía para moverse rápidamente para quedar justo detrás de su oponente esperando que este volteara para poder atacar y quitarle por fin la espada al enroscarla de cierta manera con la suya para lanzarla lejos

-Claro que no- volteando y atacando sin permitir aquel movimiento que imaginaba su hija había planeado –Pensase que ganarías- sonrió

-No creí que sería más fácil pero ten por seguro que ganare-

-Eso lo veo muy difícil- decía mientras desenfundaba la espada y comenzaba a atacar de forma ágil pero tranquilo a la chica que estaba ganando –Ryota te ayudare pero solo en esta ocasión para que no pierdas tu honor jajajajaja- decía y seguía atacando

-Gracias Gustave aunque no era muy necesario-

-Me agradeces luego ahora solo acabemos con ella-

-Ahora veo que se ponen en equipo, aun así no ganaran- trataba de esquivar ambos ataques sería difícil pero no se rendiría era algo que había aprendido desde que la habían comenzado a entrenar jamás debía rendirse sobre todo si tu lucha era por algo que valía la pena y aunque en esta ocasión era por orgullo no se dejaría vencer como siempre, debía pensar rápido para poder ganar

-Vamos pequeña ya no ganaras, estas perdida-

-No lo veo así padrino aun ahí una oportunidad estoy segura- decía para agacharse rápidamente esquivando un posible golpe en la cabeza deteniendo otro golpe más que venía de su padre y saltando para esquivar uno que iba dirigido a sus piernas después de ese ágil movimiento lo había logrado los había separado tendría más oportunidad de esa forma

-Veo que eres astuta pequeña, pero no ganaras- decía mientras atacaba de forma frontal a la chica de ojos verdes

-Ya veremos- decía mientras detenía los ataques que le daba su padrino desde el frente y su padre por la parte posterior tratando de concentrarse en los golpes, recordando tantas lecciones de defensa, sabía cómo detenerlos estaba lista tenia la manera perfecta de ganar.

De manera inesperada solo se centro en los ataques de su padrino los detenía hasta que cambio el ritmo de los golpes a uno más rápidos sabia que él era fuerte pero no rápido, no tenía mucha agilidad y esa era su ventaja con unos rápidos movimientos ataco lo suficiente para poder acercarse más a él y dando un golpe certero en la empuñadura este soltó la espada, rápidamente la alejo de él con una rápida patada para poder después darse la vuelta y enfrentar a su padre el por el contrario era un poco mas ágil pero no la superaba además ya estaba cansado, enfrentándolo de la misma forma que a su padrino pero en esta ocasión puso mas fuerza en sus ataques así como más velocidad muchas veces antes, ellos mismos le habían dicho que era bastante rápida parecía como si el viento la acompañara y tal vez de cierta forma era verdad a veces sentía como si danzara con la espada y la sentía como una parte más de ella era una extensión de su brazo de forma fácil podría decirse casi perfecta entrelazo las espadas logrando arrebatar la de su padre de su mano lanzándola al aire para después ser atrapada por su mano desocupada colocando el filo de la suya cerca del pecho de su padre y la otra cerca del pecho de su padrino dejando a ambos acorralados y perdedores de aquella pelea.

-Creo que ambos perdieron- sonreía un poco incrédula

Se escucharon aplausos de parte de dos mujeres que se acercaban tranquilamente a donde aun se encontraban los tres en la misma posición aun ambos hombres sorprendidos y la chica sonriente debido a su triunfo -Esa es mi hija- gritaba Misaki emocionada

-Solo fue suerte de principiante no es así Ryota-

-Por supuesto-

-No sean malos perdedores sobre todo tu Gustave, además que esperaban que su aprendiz jamás los superara- decía la otra mujer que también se acercaba aplaudiendo –tuvo buenos maestros por eso ha logrado ganarles- Decía mientras se acercaba a abrazar a la triunfadora en aquel duelo

-Claro si no me hubieran enseñado todo lo que saben no hubiera ganado, gracias madrina- decía mientras abrazaba a la mujer aun con ambas espadas en las manos

-Así es Ryota no puedo creer que no estés orgulloso de tu hija, nadie jamás había logrado ganarles a ambos al mismo tiempo- decía mirando a su esposo con mucha desaprobación

-Está bien Misaki tu ganas, hija lo hiciste bien estoy muy orgulloso de ti- hablaba mientras abrazaba a la chica dándole todo su afecto en este gesto

-Y tu Gustave- decía Mary Henley mirando acusadoramente a su esposo

-Está bien está bien Haruka lo hiciste bien yo también me siento orgullosos de ti- sonreía mientras veía como la chica se erguía mas si es que se podía

-Bueno no se sientan mal podemos culpar a la edad si eso quieren jajajajaja-

-Haruka no tientes a la suerte, además el hecho de nos hayas ganado hoy no quiere decir que vas a dejar de entrenar tienes aun mucho que aprender- decía su padre sonriendo al ver como el rostro de autosuficiencia de su hija se borraba de cierta manera

-Así es hija pero ahora lávate las manos para que comamos y tomes tus lecciones de la tarde antes de irte a trabajar- decía su madre que estaba siendo abrazada por su padre en ese momento

-Oh está bien mataron toda la emoción del momento- decía mientras guardaba su espada y levantaba la de su padrino que no estaba lejos de donde ella se encontraba

-Tranquila pequeña no cualquiera le gana a estos dos anímate, además hicimos tu comida favorita-

-De verdad madrina, tu si sabes subir el ánimo entonces apúrense o los dejo sin comida jajajajaja- les daba sus espadas a sus respectivos dueños para después correr con dirección al pozo para lavarse

-Aun sigue siendo una niña- mencionaba Gustave mientras veía a Haruka ya bastante lejos de ellos

-Lo sé, pero ya tiene dieciocho se supone que es momento de contarle todo- decía un Ryota bastante triste

-Si ya está preparada y creo que lo acaba de demostrar, ah crecido en todos los sentidos y aunque aún tiene un comportamiento infantil en algunas ocasiones ya es bastante madura y sabia para su edad y eso todos lo sabemos- decía Misaki bastante seria

-Sí pero no sería mejor esperar un poco y prepararla más, que halla unos cuantos rumores de levantamientos no quiere decir que pasara pronto, porque no decirle la verdad hasta que sea un hecho que el pueblo la seguirá, que ellos creerán que es una Tenoh que es la verdadera heredera- Mary hablaba nerviosa había temido ese momento desde que tuvo a Haruka en sus brazos, fue una de las razones por las que prefirió ser solo su madrina, no soportaría lo que estaba por pasar no soportaría el saber que Haruka tendría que enfrentarse a muchas cosas para tomar el lugar que le pertenecía

-Tal vez tenga razón y debamos esperar tener un plan más seguro gente de confianza que nos crea y ayude- Misaki apoyaba a Mary en esperar un poco mas tampoco quería decir la verdad aun no le parecía adecuado

-Sí pero saben que no importa si es ahora o un poco después, debemos decirle todo no es algo que debamos callar por mucho tiempo mas, además la situación en el reino no creo que sea sostenible por mucho más tiempo con o sin heredero la gente se levantara en armas estoy seguro, y debemos aprovechar eso para que ella tome su lugar-

-Ryota tiene razón chicas esperaremos solo un poco más para ver como se mueve todo y comenzaremos a trazar un plan para cuando llegue el momento pero se lo tenemos que decir pronto-

-Lo sé Gustave y estoy deacuerdo-

-Está bien Misaki, y tu querida ¿estás deacuerdo?-

-Si así deben ser las cosas y lo sabíamos desde un principio-

-Bueno entonces sabiendo que es lo que se hará no pensemos mas en eso y mejor vamos a comer- decía Ryota tratando de animar a todos mientras tomaba la mano de su esposa, sabía perfectamente que lo que les esperaba no sería fácil había llegado el momento de enfrentar aquella verdad que había tratado de olvidar tantas veces, las mismas veces que había deseado que Haruka solo fuera su hija y no tuviera que cargar aquella pesada carga que era e ser la heredera del reino.

0ooo0ooo0ooo

Estaba en el mercado del pueblo, el más importante y grande del reino había estado acudiendo por una semana completa poniendo en su casa mas de mil excusas para ir a diario sin guardias reales cuidando de ella en cada momento, solo se sentaba en aquella banca cercana a la fuente del centro por horas esperando verla pero no había tenido suerte en todo ese tiempo, no quería que la culpara después y le reclamara el que no le dijera antes sobre aquella noticia que estaba segura la alegraría, estaba pensando en eso cuando de pronto pudo distinguir a lo lejos aquel hermoso corcel de color beige que le pertenecía, era ella estaba segura nadie tenía un animal tan hermoso como ese, además que venía como siempre acompañado de un corcel café oscuro que pertenecía a su amigo al parecer los cuatro eran inseparables, al ponerse de pie pudo verla de la misma forma que siempre, la había llegado a ver en las ocasiones en las que iba al pueblo caminando tranquilamente pero no se acercaría si su amigo estaba cerca, no sabía cuanta confianza había entre ellos, pero si veía que no se quedaría sola en ningún momento no quedaría más opción que decirle todo aunque el otro joven estuviera ahí, de pronto pudo ver cómo le daba las riendas de su corcel al otro muchacho para comenzar a acercarse a un puesto de frutas supo que esa era su oportunidad y no dudo en acercarse rápidamente.

-¿Cómo has estado?- le decía de forma discreta tratando de que nadie viera aquella conversación

-Bien pero pensé que no querías que te volviera a hablar en público Setsuna- le contestaba una Haruka seria sin voltear a verla recordando aquella última conversación que mantuvieron hacia unos años atrás

-FLASHBACK-

Habían paso solo siete meses después de la partida de Michiru y Haruka ya no sabía qué hacer estaba desesperada y su única opción era hablar con Setsuna, sabía que iba al mercado en algunas ocasiones y ya que no sabía en que día en especifico podría verla se había pasado un par de días esperando el poder encontrarla, por fin ese día lo había logrado la chica se encontraba comprando algunas cosas en uno de los puestos del enorme sitio que era el mercado y ya que no había nadie cerca que le impidiera el paso decidió acercarse.

-Setsuna porque no me has enviado las cartas como antes, llevo un mes sin recibir ninguna- le preguntaba un poco angustiada

-Yo no he dejado de enviar nada, mas bien he dejado de recibir, desde hace un mes yo tampoco recibo ninguna carta- decía seria sin mirar de frente a Haruka

-Entonces ella ha dejado de escribir- se pudo notar la tristeza en su voz

-No lo sé solo ya no me ha llegado nada-

-Tal vez este ocupada y no pueda escribir muy seguido, le has mandado todas las que he escrito-

-Si todas no ha faltado ni una, yo también creo Michiru debe estar muy ocupada y por eso ya no escribe no debe tener mucho tiempo libre-

-Si lo entiendo, seguiré mandando mis cartas aun así-

-¿Como de verdad?-

-Si tal vez no pueda contestar, pero tal vez si pueda leerlas-

-Entiendo yo también seguiré escribiendo y mandando todo-

-Gracias Setsuna nos vemos-

-Sí, pero Haruka, no vuelvas a hablarme en público nadie debe saber que nos conocemos me entiendes-

-Lo entiendo no te preocupes solo manda mis cartas- le respondió para después solo marcharse sin volver la mirada atrás y con la cabeza baja

Setsuna pudo notar como aquel brillo en la mirada de la joven se apago como si algo hubiera perdido al perder las cartas de Michiru.

-FIN FLASHBACK-

-Bueno no lo haría si no fuera importante además sabes que la gente habla y si me ven contigo pueden pensar muchas cosas-

-Ya entiendo cómo es que tu una hermosa joven heredera de una noble familia puede hablar con un joven plebeyo como yo, porque estoy segura que muy poca gente de la alta sociedad sabe que soy una chica- volteo para brindarle una sonrisa picara a Setsuna

-Basta Haruka, quieres escuchar lo que tengo que decir o no- levantaba un poco la cara aquella niña que alguna vez había visto un poco más abajo que ella había crecido más que ella seguro la superaba por unos cinco centímetros en verdad era bastante inteligente y entendía el porqué no podían hablar como las amigas que eran, había llegado a conocerla por las pocas veces que habían hablado y por algunas cartas que habían llegado a compartir en esos seis años de la ausencia de Michiru, no podía negar que parecía un joven bastante apuesto ya que vestida como un muchacho de campo que más se podía pensar con esa figura atlética y aquel aire gallardo que tenia, junto con el pelo rubio y desordenado y esos profundos ojos verdes cualquiera que no supiera que era una chica podía caer a sus encantos incluso aunque lo supieran podían caer y aunque ella no lo haría los demás podía tener ideas erróneas de su amistad.

-Está bien te escucho que tienes que decirme- decía mientras veía a la joven frente a ella no había cambiado mucho desde que la había conocido, claro solo era más alta que antes tal vez ahora medía un metro ochenta pero aun así Setsuna era la misma un poco más guapa y madura que antes, el que le llevara un par de años la hacían tal vez mas conocedora de la vida además que tenía un aire autoritario que nadie podía negarle pero aparte de eso seguía siendo la misma chica que había conocido hace ya tanto, seguía siendo la amiga que entendía aquel dolor que la acompañaba desde el día en que Michiru había dejado de escribirles.

-Ella va a volver- decía seria tratando de contener la emoción de saber que su amiga volvía

-¿Cómo?- no lo creía debía escucharlo de nuevo

-Michiru va a volver-

-¿de verdad?, ¿cuándo?, ¿A qué hora?-

-Si es verdad, me entere apenas hace una semana accidentalmente al escuchar una conversación de mis padres ya que avisaran hasta mañana de su regreso.

-Como y no me habías dicho-

-¿Qué?, tu eres quien no había venido no sé dónde vives y agradece que vine decirte-

-Está bien no te enojes pero entonces ¿cuándo dijiste que llega? -

-En un par de días llegara al amanecer en barco de la misma forma en que se fue-

-jejeje jejeje gracias, gracias- le tomo las manos y las agito de forma alegre –si pudiera te cargaría y te besaría de la emoción jajajajaja-

-Ni se te ocurra Haruka Ritzu- camino unos pasos atrás soltando sus manos

-jajajajaja claro que no lo hare jajajajaja- volteo a ver la fruta tomando la manzana mas frondosa que vio y tomándola se la puso en las manos– quisiera darte algo mas para agradécete que me avisaras-

-No te preocupes, además era algo que debías saber-

-Gracias, otra vez- pago la fruta que había comprado con anterioridad y la manzana que le había dado a Setsuna para después tomarle una mano y darle un beso en el dorso de esta –Nos vemos – le decía mientras se alejaba y le guiñaba un ojo de forma picara

-Nos vemos- estaba sorprendida jamás hubiera esperado esa reacción de parte de Haruka estaba claro que era una coqueta, pero eso no la había librado de un fuerte rubor en sus mejillas, pero más le alegraba era ver que aquel brillo en sus ojos había vuelto aquella felicidad que pensó se había perdido inesperadamente regresaba

-Es bastante apuesto cierto mi lady- le pregunto el vendedor

-Lo es- sonrió nerviosa –No le diga a nadie lo que ha pasado por favor-

-Oh, tranquila nadie sabrá que nuestra querida Haruka es una coqueta jejejejeje-

-Ósea que usted sabe que es una chica-

-Tranquila todos aquí lo sabemos, así como sabemos que ella es así, no se preocupe tranquila nadie se enterara- le dijo para después guiñarle un ojo

-Gracias, hasta luego- se retiro del lugar al parecer Haruka era querida por bastantes personas en el pueblo y todos conocían su forma de ser

Mientras Haruka iba ya caminando con Rogelio de regreso a su casa para dar por terminado el día pero no podía ocultar la felicidad que tenía desde la plática con Setsuna.

-Te ves muy contenta es por esa chica del puesto de fruta, ¿quién es?-

-Es Setsuna Meioh-

-De verdad, eh escuchado mucho de ella- estaba bastante sorprendido

-Si- tenía una sonrisa boba en la cara

-¿Te gusta?- le preguntaba curioso hacían mucho que no le veía ese rostro a su querida amiga, no desde que la princesa se había marchado y le había dejado de escribir

-Claro que no, es mi amiga madamas -

-Entonces porque la sonrisa -

-Que, cual no se dé que me hablas -sabía que con el no podía fingir mucho

-No te creo y si no me dices seguiré pensando que te gusta esa chica, digo no te juzgo es muy guapa es mas deberías presentármela y todos seremos amigos jajajajaja-

-No ya te dije que no me gusta, además no te la puedo presentar es de la nobleza, es hija de el primer consejero como ya sabes-

-Eso no te puede desanimar si te gusta- le sonrió pícaramente

-Ya te dije que no me gusta, ella es amiga de Michiru-

-¿De la princesa?, entonces, ¿por eso la conoces?-

-Sí y por eso me hablo para decirme que ella va a volver pasado mañana - sonrió de nuevo quería saltar ahí mismo de la felicidad

-Ah ya entiendo, no la has dejado de querer ¿cierto?-

-No jamás podría-

-Pensé que la distancia y el tiempo acabarían con eso-

-Ya ves que no al contrario ese amor creció más dentro de mí, aunque no volvió a escribirme no la olvide y por eso mismo no deje de quererla-

-Ya entiendo me alegro por ti y me alegro que vuelva estoy cansado de ser tu payaso solo para que sonrías un poco jejejejeje pero entonces me presentas entonces a tu amiga Setsuna -

-No, ya te dije que es de la nobleza no puedo hacer eso-

-Claro tu si puedes quedarte con la princesa pero yo no puedo conocer a una chica de clase alta -

-Está bien, está bien cuando pueda prometo presentártela, pero debes ayudarme a salir temprano pasado mañana del trabajo para ver si alcanzó a ver cuando llegue la princesa-

-Bien me parece justo- le dijo para después darse la mano cerrando el trato siguiendo tranquilamente su camino

0ooo0ooo0ooo

Haruka no había dormido tranquilamente esos dos días, por fin era el momento estaba nerviosa, emocionada, feliz no sabía cómo describirlo se había levantado bastante temprano ese día y se había apresurado a realizar sus labores normarles en su casa con el rebaño y en la siembra como era normal, después se apresuro a realizar las tareas que su madre le había dejado para las lecciones y se apresuro en ir al trabajo que tenía en el pueblo ella y Rogelio habían comenzado a ayudar a otros en sus cosechas o con sus animales y luego encontraron algo fijo trabajando en una de las tiendas principales al ser los que compraban y vendían mercancía en el reino desde que tenían quince años, esto debido a que con el paso de los años el reino había comenzado a caer en la desigualdad, el dinero no era suficiente para casi la mayoría de la gente del reino, por supuesto los nobles y poderosos solo se habían hecho más ricos la injusticia y la mala repartición de los bienes del reino comenzó a notarse rápidamente, llevando a muchos jóvenes a dejar la escuela a cortas edades para ayudar en sus casas y aunque Haruka no dejo de aprender nunca si comenzó a trabajar para ayudar en su casa, debía regresar a la hora normal porque no quería que sus padres se enteraran de lo que sucedía en su corazón aun no era tiempo jamás les había dicho el motivo de dejar de ir al bosque y ese momento estaba segura no era el adecuado así que decidió que lo mejor era terminar temprano con las entregas y compras para poder ir a tiempo para ir a ver a su querida Michiru.

-Vaya hasta te levantaste temprano-

-Si te dije que la iría a ver Rogelio-

-Si claro, puedo ir mira ya no hay nada que hacer además no creo que se enoje el señor Nishiko-

-Claro que no me enojare muchachos vayan a donde quieran ya trabajaron demasiado por hoy- les hablaba parado desde la puerta del sitio

-Gracias señor, nos vemos mañana- decían ambos dando una pequeña reverencia y comenzando a caminar hacia sus caballos para dirigirse al puerto para ver la llegada de la princesa

Al llegar pudieron ver la cantidad de gente que estaba esperando a ver lo mismo que ellos la llegada de la reina y de la heredera del imperio, ya que ciertamente seis años eran bastantes para todo el mundo, además se decía que la princesa volvía para jamás volver a partir del reino no por lo menos hasta el día en que tomara el trono en sus manos o se casara con algún príncipe de otra región.

-No creo que sea posible que te acerques con tanta gente aquí reunida-

-Eso ya lo veremos- le decía Haruka mientras amarraban a sus corceles

-Bien que vamos a hacer -

-No lo sé estoy pensando-

-Hola chicos que hacen aquí -

-Nada interesante y ustedes chicas -

-Venimos a ver si de verdad la princesa es tan hermosa como todos dicen-

-De verdad dicen eso, ¿quien se los conto?-

-O ya saben que nuestro padre es comerciante y dice que la vio en el Reino de Plata y que es hermosísima una verdadera princesa-

-Ya lo creo- decía Haruka al recordar la hermosa sonrisa de Michiru

-Tú la conoces Haruka-

-O claro que no la conoce Nozomi, solo lo imaginamos como ustedes- vio como Haruka le agradecía con la mirada su metida de pata

-Bueno que tal que vamos a ver si es verdad todo lo que dicen Haruka- le decía una de las chicas mientras se prendaba de su brazo

-Si claro vamos Honoka-

-Bien vamos a ver eso no nos hará daño jajajajaja -decía Rogelio acompañado de Nozomi

Nozomi y Honoka Nishiko eran hermanas y eran las hijas de su jefe y las habían conocido desde que habían entrado a trabajar una de su edad y otra un año menor a Haruka, desde que se habían conocido ambas habían mostrado el interés que tenían hacia los amigos, incluso sabiendo que Haruka era una chica Honoka se seguía mostrando demasiado enamorada de ella, dejando de lado ese simple detalle como ella solía llamarle, mientras caminaban con dirección al puerto tratando de acercarse lo más que pudieran al sitio donde llegaría el barco, comenzaron a escuchar a lo lejos los cascos de caballos de pronto vieron como bajaban de ellos varios guardias reales liderados por el capitán Akio Miyake hijo de la misma edad que Rogelio tan arrogante y prepotente como su padre había obtenido aquel puesto gracias a este por supuesto.

-Muévanse todos que vamos a pasar- decía el joven capitán empujando a todos

-No deberían tratarnos de esa manera- había dicho Rogelio cuando uno de los soldados lo había empujado

-¿Que fue lo que dijiste?- el capitán habla escuchado y había regresado a empujar de nuevo a Rogelio cuando este se había volteado para comenzar a retirarse

-Ya lo escuchaste que no deberían tratarnos de esa manera- Haruka se había puesto frente al capitán con aire de superioridad con fuerza y valor

-Oh vaya defendiendo a tu amigo, sabes mejor no te metas en esto idiota- toda la gente alrededor estaba observando hasta donde era capaz de llegar aquella trifulca

-Haruka ya déjalo así no vale la pena- decía Rogelio intentando calmar a su amiga, sabía que tenía un carácter explosivo y no quería terminar en la cárcel porque aunque ambos eran muy buenos con la espada los guardias reales siempre volteaban todo a su favor

-Si hazle caso a tu amiguito el cobarde-

-Sera mejor que te calles o te hare tragar tus palabras- Haruka se estaba contenido su padre siempre decía que una pelea debla ser por algo que valiera la pena y estaba segura que romperle la cara a ese tipo lo valía

-Jajajajaja bien quiero ver como haces eso- decía Akio mientras desenfundaba su espada

-Bien- decía Haruka sacando la suya no había vuelta atrás, sabía que terminaría en la cárcel ese día pero no importaba aquellas injusticias cometidas no las seguiría permitiendo no por lo menos frente a ella

-Haruka no lo hagas- decía Rogelio un poco nervioso no tenia ganas de golpear a nadie

-Me cubrirás cierto amigo- Haruka lo miro tranquila

-Lo hare- siempre lo haría aparte ella le había enseñado varios movimientos en algunas ocasiones no podía dejarla sola

-Gracias- estaba lista ganaría estaba segura Akio Miyake era un idiota engreído, que no sabía ni tomar una espada de la forma adecuada, pero también sabía que terminaría en prisión por darle una paliza al hijo del jefe de la Guardia real, cuando aquel duelo iba a comenzar se escucho como alguien gritaba que se acercaba un barco

-Parece que te han salvado imbécil pero no lo olvidaré la próxima vez te aseguro te arrepentirás -el capitán enfundo la espada y se dio la vuelta con dirección al muelle seguido de sus hombres para formar una valla y no dejar pasar a nadie más que a ellos

-Estaré esperando- de cierta forma tal vez si la había salvado la llegada del barco pero ahora había recordado el motivo por el que estaba ahí en realidad y al parecer estaba más lejos de lograr su cometido

-Haruka Estás bien- le preguntaba Honoka bastante preocupada

-Tranquila todo está bien cierto Rogelio- miraba como su amigo se acercaba mientras guardaba su espada nuevamente

-Si presupuesto yo quería ahorrarme la visita a la cárcel pero tú tenias ganas de conocerla verdad-

-Jajajajaja claro que no además no pasó nada grave-

-Que bueno -

-Muchachos ya van a bajar vengan rápido-

Nozomi les llamaba e intentaba acercarse los más posible pero la cantidad de gente no les permitió pasar ni ver nada, Haruka no podía dejar de ver a Michiru ya había esperado demasiado tiempo después de buscar un sitio por donde pudiese acercarse sin que nadie las viera noto un sitio un poco más alejado se podía ver los carruajes que usarían para trasladarse al palacio esa sería su oportunidad, comenzó a caminar en esa dirección antes de que alguien pudiera verla.

-¿A dónde vas?-le pregunto Rogelio cuando noto que se comenzaba a alejar

-Debo verla más de cerca, cúbreme -

-Bien Aquí te espero-

Cuando había logrado burlar a los pocos guardias que se encontraban en el sitio, decidió esperar a que se aparecieran, después de un rato pudo escuchar como se comenzaban a acercar varias mujeres hablando estaba segura que una de ellas era su tía no podían verla porque aunque había crecido y no se habían vuelto a ver, estaba segura que la reconocería

-Creo que mi esposo estará complacido con nuestra llegada-

-Si yo creo que si mi señora además nuestra princesa ya está lista para demostrarle que es la monarca que Nokaith necesita -

-Lo sé mi hija a crecido bastante ya es toda una mujer y creo que aquel niño que alguna vez la llego a confundir quedó en el olvido-

-¿Como usted?- estaba sorprendida de que la reina lo supiera, pero no todo creía que era un niño cuando en realidad era una niña la verdadera heredera al trono

-Por supuesto que lo se los vi el día que nos fuimos pero estoy segura que eso se termino y si no es así espero usted ponga un alto, siendo la institutriz de mi hija debe mostrarle lo que es mejor para ella y estoy segura que un plebeyo no lo es-

-No se preocupe mi señora estoy segura que Michiru es muy lista y entenderá sin que se lo tengamos que decir además tiene razón el tiempo lo borra todo- eso esperaba no quería ser la mala del cuento y aunque aun no podía perdonarse el haber separado aquel cariño, no podía permitir que volviera a nacer

-Así espero que sea -

Fue lo último que Haruka alcanzó a escuchar no podía creer que la reina las hubiera visto en aquella ocasión que tanto habría visto cuánto habla cambiado Michiru para que ambas afirmaran aquello, no podía creer que eso que sentían ambas pudiera borrarse sólo con el tiempo, por lo menos a ella eso no le funciono ojalá a Michiru tampoco, había paseado un rato y no había rastro de Michiru tal vez sería mejor irse antes de que toda la guardia real estuviera completa y la descubrieran, comenzó a caminar con dirección al muelle para encontrarse con los otros, no iba poniendo atención en el camino cuando de pronto sólo sintió como había chocado con alguien escuchando un grito y sin darse cuenta de la forma tan rápida en la actuó alcanzo a tomar de la mano a la otra persona antes de que está cayera al mar, ya que se encontraban muy cerca de la orilla del muelle.

-Disculpa estas bien -decía aun sosteniendo su mano tomándola también de la cintura para poder regresaría antes de que ambas cayeran al mar

-Sí pero deberías tener más cuidado -le decía alejándose de ella

-Lo siento no venia poniendo atención - miro a La chica la cual llevaba un vestido elegante parecido al que usaban las chicas en el pueblo pero se notaba que era de mayor calidad y llevaba una pequeña capa con capucha que cubría su espalda y su cabeza sin dejar ver totalmente su rostro pero cuando vio sus ojos de pronto sintió una calidez en su pecho que no supo como describir

-Bueno entonces espero pongas más atención- le decía para comenzar a caminar rápidamente como si quisiera alejarse de ese lugar rápidamente

-¿Espera tu eres?- antes de que pudiera terminar la frase después de salir de aquel shock la chica dio vuelta para empezar a irse -Espera no te vayas- era ella esos ojos no podían ser de nadir más que de ella, nunca podría olvidarlos y mucho menos confundirlos.

-No me sigas- decía la chica sin voltear caminando más rápido llegando casi a los carruajes

-Michiru espera- no pudo seguir para alcanzarla ella ya estaba subiendo a un carruaje y varios guardias ya estaban rodeando el mismo, la había podido ver de nuevo o por lo menos había visto sus ojos de nuevo, pero porque no había querido que la siguiese por que si nadie las vería, de verdad habría cambiado tanto, porque estaba más que segura que ella era Michiru de verdad había dejado de ser la chica de la que se había despedido hacia seis años.

0ooo0ooo0ooo

Había pasado una semana de su llegada y todo ese tiempo sólo había pensado en Haruka y como no hacerlo si en cualquier lugar del palacio solo le recordaban momentos que había vivido con ella durante el tiempo que pasaron juntas, no había salido para nada no deseaba encontrarse con nadie estaba feliz de haber vuelto a su hogar de ver de nuevo a toda la gente del palacio que siempre le habían profesado cariño y mucha estima y aunque el trato con su padre seguía siendo frio y distante no dejaba de alegrarse por volverlo a ver, mientras con su madre la poca comunicación que había llegado a formar en los seis años de lejanía con el reino se había perdido, desde que ella había vuelto a sus reuniones sociales con sus amigas , de nuevo estaba sola en aquel enorme sitio donde sólo la escuchara su nana y le hacía compañía su institutriz durante las lecciones que parecían interminables, pero no tenía opción no debía volver a verla no debía era algo que había aceptado en aquellos años de separación aunque la extrañara demasiado y aunque ahora se viera mucho mas guapa de lo que llegaba a recordarla.

-Niña la señorita Setsuna desea verla- decía una mujer interrumpiendo sus pensamientos

-Nana dile que estoy ocupada con alguna de mis lecciones por favor no deseo verla no todavía- le decía para alejarse a la ventana de la que ahora era su nueva habitación más grande y más alejada de la de sus padres para su fortuna

-Niña no creo que sea una buena idea que siga enojada con ella será mejor que hablen y arreglen las cosas ella siempre ah sido su amiga después de todo y no me gusta verla sola tanto tiempo-

-No aun no me siento lista para verla aun estoy enojada- decía sin voltear a ver a la mujer -Por favor Nana aún necesitó tiempo-

-Está bien niña pero no tome tanto para perdonarla no es bueno guardar enojo por mucho tiempo- le decía para salir y volver a dejarla sola

Había decidido no ver a Setsuna no podía creer que sólo unos meses después de su partida tanto ella como Haruka dejaran de escribirle, esa era la razón por la cual no las quería ver se habla pasado la semana completa evitando a Setsuna y no había ido al bosque por lo mismo por eso había alejado a Haruka el día que había llegado por eso y porque debía comenzar a aceptar el no volver a verla nunca más, aunque vivieran en el mismo reino.

-Se puede saber por qué no quieres verme- le decía Setsuna mientras entraba de forma enojada a la habitación -¿qué es lo que te pasa?-

-Niña no pude detenerla- decía la mujer entrando detrás de la chica

-No te preocupes Nana, gracias - volteó a ver a su querida amiga tal vez la única que tenía no había cambiado en nada estaba igual excepto porque había crecido claro que siempre había dodo más alta que ella pero en esta ocasión era un poco más notoria esa diferencia aparte que ahora era más bella por supuesto ya no era una niña y eso era muy obvio. -¿Por qué entraste a la fuerza?-

-Porque llevo una semana queriendo volver a verte y tu no has podido primero pensé que de verdad estabas ocupada hasta hoy que me encontré a la señorita Mikoto y me dijo que tu ya no tenias nada que hacer en este momento y me di cuenta entonces que todos estos días te la habías pasado mintiéndome y evitándome-

-Y entonces porque entraste si te diste cuenta que no quería verte-

-¿Cómo?, No puedo creer que me preguntes eso eres mi mejor amiga y quería verte creo que seis años han sido bastantes sin poder hablar no crees- había cambiado en ese tiempo están más bella que antes, su cuerpo ya no era el de una niña obviamente y al parecer se había vuelto más madura y sería de lo que ya era tiempo atrás pero también pudo notar que el brillo en sus ojos ya no estaba tan encendido cómo antes se había apagado al igual que el de Haruka.

-Exacto porque ahora quieres hablar conmigo si en todo este tiempo te olvidaste de mí de tu mejor amiga- le dijo molesta no podía contenerse más

-No te entrando, ¿de qué estás hablando?-

-De que después de unos cuantos meses se olvidaron de mí tanto tú, como ella dejaron de escribirme -

-Eso no es verdad Michiru jamás deje de escribir y ella tampoco puedes preguntarle cuando la veas tus cartas fueron las que dejaron de llegar después de seis meses-

-¿Cómo? No puede ser posible si a todos les llegaban cartas menos a mí y yo seguí escribiendo siempre-

-No sé que habrá pasado pero yo jamás deje de escribirte por supuesto que ella tampoco dejó de hacerlo aunque no recibiéramos nada ni un saludo ni una noticia nada pero, ¿es por eso que estas enojada?-

-Si me sentí olvidada por ustedes y más aislada estando lejos de mi casa de todo y de todos sin conocer a nadie en los sitios a los que iba que querías que pensara cómo querías que te tratará -

-Lo entiendo y no te pido que me recibas alegre y amistosa como siempre yo también llegue a sentirme mal contigo por lo mismo pero sólo te podo que entiendas que al parecer ni tu ni yo recibimos nada en todo este tiempo y no es culpa de ninguna de las dos-

-Necesito un poco de tiempo Setsuna no te culpó pero eso no quita todo el tiempo de soledad que pase- la veía aun desconcertada no podía creer que no sólo ella no hubiera recibido cartas no lo creía del todo

-Está bien pero deberías de hablar también con ella, piensa que recibiste todas sus cartas-

-No volveré a verla, es lo mejor para ella y para mi lo he aprendido en todo este tiempo- su rostro de decepción mostraba que al parecer de verdad la habían convencido de olvidar a su amiga de la infancia

-Tal vez debas pensarlo mejor tu nunca has sido alguien que se deje guiar por las demás personas, nunca te importo si estatus social-

-Sí pero ahora eh cambiado-

-Sí pero no creo que tanto como para olvidarla o para dejar de verla teniéndola tan cerca-

-Ya lo decidí Setsuna y ahora por favor necesito un poco de tranquilidad-

-Está bien estaré esperando para cuando estés lista para que volvamos a platicar como antes- le dijo para después salir tranquilamente de la habitación dejando nuevamente sola a Michiru

No podía creerlo que ninguna hubiera recibido sus cartas que es lo que había pasado no lo entendía, tal vez había sido dura antes de recibir una explicación había rechazado a su única amiga solo por un simple enojo, pero de cierta forma estaba dolida tantos años de soledad hasta que había conocido a algunas princesas de otros reinos que habían podido romper aquella pared que ella se había formado con el tiempo y podía llamarlas amigas y ahora solo se enviaban cartas, algún día se las presentaría a Setsuna tal vez le debía una disculpa a ella, pero con Haruka lo mejor era dejarlo así no volver a verla ahorrarle la pena de decirle que no deberían volver a hablar jamás aunque aun la quisiera de la misma forma, aunque estuviera enamorada de ella, ya no sabía lo que ella sentía además tal vez ya no era la misma que se había quedado a esperarla, era lo mejor sobre todo después de entender que ese amor nunca sería aceptado no solo por el hecho de que era una chica sino también el que era una simple plebeya del reino y eso no podía ser, su madre se lo había dejado muy claro cuando le dijo que debía enamorarse pronto de un príncipe o un duque o alguien que fuera de clase noble, que conviniera al reino, ella no estaba deacuerdo pero que podía hacer su institutriz le había enseñado todo para ser una buena monarca y si ella no llegaba al trono seria como fallarle a la gente del reino no podía hacer eso, sobre todo porque ella estaba decidida a componer todos los errores que su padre había cometido en tantos años no podía dejar que Nokaith decayera más de lo que ya estaba así que aceptaría olvidar a Haruka a su único amor y casarse con quien su padre decidiera que era mejor para ella lo haría por el bien del reino por el bien de su querida Haruka y la vida que lo más seguro estaría teniendo estaba segura que ella encontraría alguien que mereciera su amor.

0ooo0ooo0ooo

No aguantaba más ya no le importaba nada la iría a ver había pasado una semana de su llegada y no sabía nada de ella nada, se la había pasado esperando en el bosque todas las tardes desde el día en que llego, pero no había ido no sabía que es lo que pasaba sobre todo después de aquel día en que se habían encontrado, por que estaba segura de que era ella, aquella chica que no la dejo seguirla no podría equivocarse ella conocía esos ojos eran los mismos que recordaba cada noche al ver las estrellas, eran los ojos de la chica que le quitaba el aliento solo con recordar su sonrisa, su calidez, su voz debía verla, debía volver a hablar con ella o se volvería loca sólo con sus pensamientos y la idea de que ella no deseaba verla, ese era el momento ya no esperaría mas había esperado ya seis años para volver a ver a la mujer que amaba por que ahora eso era una mujer.

0ooo0ooo0ooo

Michiru había decidido salir a tocar al jardín ese sitio la reconfortaba era donde no tenía casi ningún recuerdo con ella quería olvidarla incluso ya no sentir nada, pero no podían si en seis años no lo había logrado no creía que ahora teniéndolo tan cerca pudiera lograrlo la amaba tal vez mas de lo que la lo hacia cuando se fue el recuerdo de ella y ese amor se volvieron más fuertes con el paso de los años.

0ooo0ooo0ooo

Estaba filtrada en el palacio nunca había regresado desde que Michiru se había ido, pero lo recordaba perfectamente así como cada rincón de él y todos le traían recuerdos de ella, en ese momento estaba escondida en los arbustos del jardín se había quedado ahí desde que había escuchado el violín y no logro ni moverse cuando por fin la vio después de un largo rato de haberla estado buscando logro verla parada cerca de un enorme árbol de cerezos tenía los ojos cerrados, mientras tocaba en el violín una hermosa melodía con la cual se podía sentir la tristeza, la felicidad, el amor, la decepción, parecía que hablaba con las notas y estas transmitían todo lo que su corazón albergaba no podía verse más hermosa, su cabello aguamarina cayendo sobre sus hombros enmarcando aquel rosto lleno de serenidad tenía un vestido sencillo amarillo de mangas largas y bordados de hilos de distintos colores a los costados que la hacían lucir su hermoso cuerpo con gran esplendor, cuando abrió sus ojos para mirar el cielo en un corto instante Haruka pudo ver sus ojos seguían siendo igual de hermosos, justo como los recordaba ella había cambiado era ya una mujer estaba segura que era la mas hermosa que había visto en su vida lo que en ese momento estaba presenciando podía compararse con la visión de un ángel bajado del cielo solo para llevarla a ella con una sola nota musical, proveniente de esas manos tan hábiles y al mismo tiempo delicadas y cálidas como ella las recordaba.

-¿Quien está ahí?- decía Michiru al escuchar un sonido proveniente de los arbustos –Sal ahora o llamare a los guardias y no hare nada para ayudarte-

Haruka se había movido un poco ya la había descubierto seguía siendo bastante observadora y se dio cuenta de su leve movimiento no tenia opción debía mostrarse después de todo a eso era a lo que había ido a hablar con ella no solo a mirarla –No, no los llames- salió de su escondite con las manos alzadas frente a ella mientras se mostraba a la princesa

-¿Qué haces aquí?- lo sabía era ella no había necesidad ni siquiera de preguntarlo no había cambiado en nada excepto que estaba más alta que ella incluso también podía ser más alta que Setsuna, seguía manteniendo la misma mirada que tanto le gustaba de aquellos ojos verdes que tanto había extrañado, iba vestida con un pantalón negro que le ajustaba perfecto con las botas negras y la camisa blanca de lana que llevaba junto con aquel chaleco beige de cuero mientras de la cintura colgaba un cinturón donde portaba una espada y una daga, sentía que estaba viendo a un apuesto príncipe que se había escapado solo para verla, aunque de cierta forma sus formas femeninas también se daban a notar haciéndola ver aun más hermosa de lo que la recordaba. –Te dije que no me siguieras-

-Pero pensé que solo era porque podrían vernos Michiru por que no has idos al bosque porqué no hablaste conmigo aquel día-

-No pensé que estuvieras ahí además ese día podían vernos- se había volteado no quería verla y ceder a sus ojos y a su sonrisa y jamás poder salir de ellos

-Te espere todos estos días en el lugar donde nos encontrábamos creo que seis años han sido suficientes para imaginar que estaría ahí, pero entiendo que ese día podían vernos lo siento pero debía verte de nuevo-

-No importa ya, pero no podía ir, más bien, ya no puedo ir a verte-

-Pero porque dime que ha pasado, que he hecho para que ni siquiera me escribieras por tanto tiempo-

-Ustedes fueron quien ya no escribieron-

-¿Cómo?, pero si fuiste tú la que no respondió después de seis meses yo te escribí una carta todos los días en el primer año y después escribí una cada mes aunque no recibiera respuesta alguna-

-Pues no recibí nada de nadie-

-Eso quiere decir que jamás leíste ninguna de mis cartas, es ¿por eso que estas enojada?-

-Solo leí las primeras, después nada, no estoy enojada te lo aseguro pero ahora por favor ya no deseo verte entiendo que pudo ser un error lo que ha pasado con la correspondencia pero ya no puedo verte así que por favor debes irte-

-No entiendo lo que paso pero si entiendo que estuviste lejos y sola, yo también lo estuve por eso no me alejes de ti, no lo hagas te esperado demasiado tiempo- se acerco unos paso a Michiru aunque ella no la volteara a ver si huía la iba a seguir no la dejaría escapar no la volvería a dejar ir

-No puedo Haruka, ya no podemos vernos ni seguir con esta amistad solo nos dañaremos porque yo soy la princesa y tu….-

-¿Una plebeya de tu reino?-

-No, bueno si y si nos descubren todo saldrá mal pueden hacerte algo malo y no podre hacer nada- volteo a verla y por un breve instante se miraron a los ojos sintiendo como esa conexión que siempre habían tenido volvía a surgir pero también se veía la tristeza en los ojos de Michiru

-No debes preocuparte por mi yo estaré bien se defenderme- decía mientras tocaba la empuñadura de su espada

-Pero no contra todo el reino, además somos unas desconocidas hemos cambiado tal vez yo ya no sea la misma de antes-

-Entonces debemos conocernos otra vez, que esta sea como la primera vez que nos vemos, podemos conocernos sin que nadie lo sepa princesa- le tomo una mano mientras con la otra mano alzo su rostro para que la viera, sus miradas se unieron y tenían los rostros muy juntos un poco mas y podrían besarse Haruka no había podido olvidar aquel beso que Michiru le dio el día que se habían despedido quería volver a probar sus labios

-No lo sé, es arriesgado y no puedo salir por las tardes- se separo soltándose del agarre de Haruka estaba nerviosa no quería cometer el error de besarla aunque era lo que había querido hacer desde que la vio el día de su llegada, lanzarse a sus brazos y decirle que la amaba con todo su corazón.

-Entonces nos veremos en las noches-

-Es más arriesgado-

-Nadie te vera yo vendré por ti para que no te pase nada, Michiru por favor no me dejes sola de nuevo no te encierres en tu mundo no seas injusta-

-Michiru tu madre te está buscando- se escucho la vos de su nana a lo lejos

-Necesito pensarlo dame tiempo pero ahora debes irte antes de que mi nana te descubra-

-Está bien te esperare los tres próximos días donde siempre, un poco después de que oscurezca si no vas ninguno de esos días entenderé y no volveré a molestarte ni volveré a venir seré cono alguien a quien nunca conociste- la tomaba de las manos para que la escuchara con atención mientras la miraba de forma seria

-Si me parece bien pero ya vete– soltaba su manos, nerviosa ya que en cualquier momento podía aparecer su nana

-Te voy a esperar- le dijo antes de perderse entre los arbustos rápidamente

-Michiru con quien hablaba niña-

-Con nadie sólo pensaba en voz alta después de tocar un rato-

-Claro, bueno vamos al salón tu madre te busca al parecer quiere hablar sobre tu fiesta de cumpleaños- estaba segura que había escuchado otra vos alguien hablaba con la chica pero no había logrado ver quien era

-Vamos- Michiru se quedo pensativa el volver a Haruka le trajo de nuevo aquel remolino de emociones que no quería sentir pero como podía dejar de pensar en ella mucho menos ahora que había vuelto a aparecer y de qué manera sorprendiéndola pidiéndole que no la abandonará de nuevo, que debía hacer a quien debía obedecer a su razón o a su corazón.

-En que tanto piensa niña-

-Oh en nada importante-

-Si claro y yo no soy quien te ah criado por todo este tiempo, te conozco y lo que tienes en mente es muy importante o no tendrías esa cara -

-No sólo me quede pensando que es más importante en la vida, el amor aunque no tengas nada o el tenerlo todo excepto el amor-

-Vaya ideas profundas que tienes niña, pero sabes alguien hace tiempo me dijo que una vida sin conocer lo que es el amor no vale la pena vivirla, pero que aún así a veces se debe ver más por lo que también es importante si no, no podrías disfrutar tu amor al máximo- seria que había visto de nuevo a aquel chico del que se despedido hace tantos años seguiría pensando en él, como siempre lo había hecho, al parecer ella no estaba tan errada cuando en varias ocasiones pensó que su niña estaba muy enamorada y por eso no le ponía atención a ninguno de los jovenes que llegó a conocer en aquel tiempo.

-Pero si ese amor es el que te anima a ser mejor a buscar siempre lo bueno en todo lo que ves, si es el aire que necesitas a diario para seguir-

-Estoy segura que aún sin el serias capaz de vivir y tratar de hacer lo mejor por todos-

-Aunque se sufra si el, aunque sólo vivas por vivir sin ninguna esperanza, felicidad o sueño para el futuro-

-No, si haces eso entonces no estarías viva sólo serías como una simple pieza a la que se le mueve a través de opiniones que no le importan del todo-

-Entonces vale la pena luchar por ese sentimiento y por la persona que te lo provoca-

-Tal vez pero sabes que es una pelea que también puedes perder, nunca se ha dicho que el amor sea algo fácil-

-Entonces es una lucha dura y dolorosa pero que la mayoría de las veces te hace feliz-

-Sí, si es lo que a tu corazón hace feliz y sabes que serás mucho mejor en lo que haces solo por eso entonces tal vez lo valga, pero lo que debes preguntarte es si esa persona vale la pena si vale todo lo que harás por ella-

-Se debe conocer primero entonces al amor antes que arriesgarse por el-

-Sí y cuando estés segura que ese es el amor entonces debes luchar niña no importa lo que pase si al final sabes que encontraras la felicidad no debes rendirte-

-Y si no es el amor que esperabas si no es como creías que sería, si ah cambiado a como lo recordabas, como se puede saber que es tu verdadero amor-

-El amor no es perfecto niña, pero si tu sigues sintiendo lo mismo aunque halla cambiado un poco, es verdadero, es real y lo sabrás cuando tu corazón se acelere y no puedas detenerlo y no piensas en nadie más que en esa persona y sientas que tu sangre fluye más rápido al solo escuchar su voz o recordar su sonrisas y siempre sentirás lo mismo, nadie podrá jamás ocupar el lugar de esa persona especial, pero esa persona también debe luchar por ti-

-Entonces si hay que arriesgarse y ver si vale la pena, aunque primero se debe conocer al amor y descubrir si es el real-

-Tal vez niña, pero sé que eso es rápido cuando menos te das cuenta ya estas enamorada porque algo en tu interior, algo en tu corazón te dice que es lo correcto que es el correcto, entonces no necesitas mucho para saber qué debes arriesgarte-

-Entiendo nana muchas gracias de verdad- después de eso Michiru entro a él enorme salón donde al parecer ya se encontraban su padre y su institutriz esperándola.

Después de verla cerrar la puerta supo que habla hecho lo correcto los ojos de la chica se veían después de esa conversación iluminados de nuevo, su sonrisa era cien veces más cálida como nadie la había visto desde hace mucho al parecer Michiru había encontrado el amor, pero se sentía indecisa, así que no dudo en animarla porque lo que más le importó desde siempre fue su felicidad y aunque sabía que a Mikoto también le importaba eso, llegó a ser más importante para ella el Reino y si nadie ayudaba a la hermosa joven que ella había criado ella lo haría la ayudaría a encontrar la felicidad, no le importaba si eso amenazaba su seguridad, ella sabia las ideas del Rey de casar pronto a Michiru con algún Príncipe para poder hacer más grande el reino, así cono que haría lo que fuera necesario para llegar a lograrlo sin importar el costo. Pero ella se aseguraría de que su niña fuera feliz que esa sonrisa y esos hermosos sentimientos que la chica albergaba no murieran nunca y si eso significaba ayudarla a quedarse con la persona que ella amaba lo haría no le importaba quien fuera esa persona.

0ooo0ooo0ooo

Todos los días transcurrían como siempre no había ningún tipo de cambio se levantaba temprano para realizar sus labores, después tomaba sus lecciones para ir al trabajo desde el medio día hasta las siete o siete y media de la tarde, para al final de la tarde volver a su casa y cenar con sus padres para al día siguiente hacer lo mismo, nada había cambiado o por lo menos nadie sabía que solo una pequeña cosa en su rutina normal había cambiado.

-Vas a ayudarme Haruka o seguirás con esa cara de tonta sin moverte-

-Solo quería descansar un poco- decía acercándose a su amigo para ayudarlo a cargar algunos costales de trigo que apenas le habían traído a el señor Nishiko al mismo tiempo que bostezaba

-Claro lo entiendo, pero porque de un tiempo para acá parece que no duermes tienes unas ojeras enormes, estas bien, no ha pasado nada grave o si-

-No, claro que no, todo está bien solo que a veces no tengo mucho sueño pero bueno eso no importa terminemos con esto ya me quiero ir-

-Si claro mañana habrá mucho trabajo, ya sabes que vendrán a recoger muchas cosas del palacio-

-Lo sé mañana es la gran fiesta y llegara mucha gente de otros reinos para el cumpleaños y presentación de la princesa-

-Si oye no volviste a verla, ¿o sí?-

-No claro que no, además a qué hora-

-Si claro ahora ya no tienes casi tiempo y estoy seguro que ella tampoco-

-Rogelio, Haruka ya pueden irse si ya terminaron, recuerden que mañana es un día importante, pero antes Haruka ven deseo hablar contigo- les decía su jefe al asomarse a la bodega donde estaban, para después entrar al local dónde tenían la mayoría de la mercancía con la que comerciaban

-Si señor ya voy-

-¿qué es lo que querrá?-

-No los sé, mejor voy a ver pero nos vemos mañana- le daba la mano para darle un abrazo afectuoso

-Está bien y hoy trata de dormir para que mañana estés bien- le decía sonriendo de forma cómplice para después irse del sitio

Acaso el sabría su secreto tal vez lo imaginaba él la conocía mejor que nadie, como no podría notar su falta de atención verla actuar como si estuviera en las nubes y la sonrisa tonta que llevaba en el rostro siempre desde hacía cuatro meses que ella había vuelto no solo al reino si no también a su vida, no podía negar que ella era su felicidad desde aquel día en que volvió a conocerla.

-FLASHBACK-

Estaba segura que debía irse era ya bastante tarde y no había señales de Michiru por ningún sitio, no podía creerlo pero no podía hacer nada ya la había esperado por los últimos tres días incluyendo ese, hasta altas horas de la noche y ella no aparecía al parecer de verdad quería dejar de verla, tal vez tenía razón y ya no eran las mismas tal vez ella ya no sentía nada y los años la habían hecho olvidarla, estaba terminando de desamarrar la riendas de Urano cuando escucho una voz a sus espaldas que rápidamente la hizo sonreír.

-Pensé que me esperarías- decía tranquilamente mientras se acercaba al lago que era lo único que las separaba

-Yo pensé que no llegarías- sonreía mientras dejaba a Urano andar libre ella sabia que cuando lo volviera a llamar el volvería

-Estaba un poco indecisa- sonrió un poco apenada –Perdón por hacerte esperar-

-Eso no importa, sino que viniste y eso es mejor- se acerco rápidamente rodeando el lago para después abrazarla no podía contenerse mas casi cargando por completo a Michiru ya que ella era un poco más alta

-Te extrañe- decía mientras correspondía el abrazo y se dejaba levantar un poco del suelo sintiéndose tan protegida en aquellos brazos que tanto anhelo volver a sentir, ya no había marcha atrás se arriesgaría como le había dicho su nana, lo había dudado en esos días hasta ese, donde algo en su corazón le decía que debía ir haciéndolo en el último momento, sin pensarlo un instante hasta el momento que ya estaba frente a ella.

-Yo también, pero entonces debemos presentarnos cierto princesa- se separo de ella mientras le sonreía y hacia una reverencia –soy Haruka Ritzu a su servicio majestad- besando su mano al final de la oración de la misma forma que lo había hecho tantas veces antes, ahora la tenia de vuelta y no la dejaría irse nunca más de su lado

Sonrió ante el gesto de Haruka tal vez no había cambiado demasiado -Mucho gusto yo soy Michiru Kaioh princesa de Nokaith pero aun así también estoy a sus servicios- le dio una reverencia volviendo a sonreír para que en esa ocasión fuera ella quien abrazara a Haruka siendo rápidamente correspondida para después quedarse un largo rato de esa manera.

-FIN FLASHBACK-

-Dígame señor Nishiko para que me necesita-

-Para esto Haruka- le decía mientras acercaba una caja de cartón a sus manos -Es lo que me pediste cierto-

-Si pensé que llegaría la otra semana- decía mientras tomaba la caja y la abría mirando el hermoso vestido de color azul cielo con finos bordados en tonos dorados era digno de cualquier chica de clase alta tal vez no era el más caro o el más adecuado para Michiru pero si era el mejor que podía pagar.

-Sí pero llego esta y disculpa mi intromisión, ¿es para ti?- le cuestionaba ya que por lo general la chica que estaba frente a él no era de las que usaran vestido

-No claro que no- reía no se imaginaba usando uno –Es para regalárselo a alguien-

-Me imaginaba y te aseguro que nadie me vio comprarlo pero quiero pedirte un favor no se lo des a mi hija- decía serio

-¿Cómo?- no había entendido lo que acababa de escuchar jamás pensó en ella como la dueña del vestido

-Si he visto el interés de mi hija hacia ti y no me molesta en lo mas mínimo te lo aseguro, pero tú eres solo una campesina y no estoy seguro que puedas darle todo lo que ella acostumbra a tener y no me gustaría que la ilusionaras ya que yo me opondría a esa relación de forma definitiva y no me gustaría tener que-

-No siga, entiendo lo que me dice y le aseguro que el vestido no es para ella aunque Honoka es una chica muy linda e inteligente no estoy interesada en ella se lo aseguro, así que no necesito que me de ningún tipo de sermón además jamás he demostrado interés por ella de eso debe estar tranquilo- estaba molesta no podía creer aun lo que estaba escuchando

-Mira Haruka lo siento no quise ser grosero pero no quiero que mi hija salga lastimada y yo sé que no eres la persona adecuada para ella-

-Si ya entendí y no se preocupe mañana le pagare todo- enojo no era la palabra adecuada para describir lo que sentía su jefe la había tratado como una simple campesina cuando ella sabia más cosas que él le había dicho que no intentara nada con su hija porque jamás lo aceptaría simplemente porque su estatus social era más bajo que el de ellos, solo porque el apellido de sus padres no era más importante o con más valor social

-Haruka no le digas nada de esto a mi hija por favor-

-No se preocupe es como si jamás lo hubiéramos hablado nos vemos mañana- decía tomando la caja ya cerrada en sus manos y dirigiéndose a la salida del sitio.

Jamás pensó que el señor Nishiko fuera de esa manera, que pensara que él era superior solo porque tenía un poco mas de dinero que los demás y que incluso se atreviera a alejar a las personas por lo mismo, sin importar lo que estas llegaran a sentir por el o por sus hijas estaba furiosa si ella quisiera a Honoka nada la detendría por estar con ella ni siquiera él, pero lo que más le enfurecía era la desigualdad que había, la cual era cada vez mayor alguna vez le había dicho que nada de eso pasaba antes del reinado de Ritzu Kaioh, que antes había justicia y respeto pero al parecer él era el culpable de la perdida de aquello de que ella se sintiera a veces la persona más desafortunada del mundo por no tener un estatus más alto en el reino y poder acercarse más a Michiru, por lo menos para poder hablarle sin que tuvieran que verse en secreto y ahora incluso no podía ni acercarse a la hija de un mercader por lo mismo por la falta de estatus y dinero esperaba que algún día eso cambiara tal vez cuando Michiru reinara ella cambiaria todo aquello, aunque en ese momento lo que debía pensar mejor tal vez era como entrar al palacio al día siguiente para verla y poder darle su regalo de cumpleaños ya que no podrían verse hasta el día después de la fiesta.

0ooo0ooo0ooo

Estaba demasiado nerviosa ese día seria la presentación ante el reino completo y algunos invitados de otros reinos, su presentación como la heredera al trono como la futura reina y aunque eso ya se sabía al ser la única hija del rey había que cumplir un protocolo que debía cubrirse ante todos, además que la celebración de su cumpleaños se haría al mismo tiempo ella lo había preferido así no le gustaba gastar el dinero que servía para mejorar el reino no le parecía justo y aunque sus padres se enfurecieron al saber lo que ella planeaba nada la hizo cambiar de parecer.

-¿Nerviosa?-

-Bastante, jamás he hecho nada igual-

-Pero no fuiste a muchas fiestas parecidas en todo estos años-

-Sí pero yo jamás fui el centro de atención- reía

-A ya veo no te preocupes no te verán muchas personas te lo aseguro-

-Si claro solo como unas dos mil-

-Bueno si incluyes a todos los del reino sí, pero será solo un instante después solo serán yo creo por mucho trescientos incluyendo a los invitados de otros reinos-

-Sabes esa desigualdad no me gusta del todo creo que no debería notarse tanto que unos tienen más dinero que otros-

-Lo se Michiru pero no podemos hacer nada-

-Aun, pronto seré reina y todo eso cambiara Setsuna te lo aseguro- algunos días después de que volvió a comenzar a reunirse con Haruka le pidió disculpas a su querida amiga no podía seguir sola lo sabía y Setsuna no tenía la culpa de nada de lo que había pasado así que trato de enmendar su error y ella entendió rápidamente retomando así la amistad que las unía volviendo a ser confidentes como siempre lo habían sido

-Estás segura que serás reina creo que tu padre quiere convertirte primero en esposa- le decía mirando la incomodidad de la otra

-Eso no sucederá te lo aseguro no me casare con nadie no por lo menos no con quien yo no quiera y si no acepta se quedara sin heredera-

-La has vuelto a ver, ¿cierto?- le preguntaba con una sonrisa cómplice pero al mismo tiempo seria

-Sí pero como te has dado cuenta y, ¿desde cuándo?-

-Tu sonrisa de enamorada y el brillo en tus ojos te delataron desde el día que fuiste a verme solo que decidí no decir nada y dejar que la volvieras a conocer y claro deje que te enamoraras mas-

-Que no es verdad yo no estoy-

-No me mientas si es algo que no puedes ocultar por lo menos no de mi, además el otro día que fui al pueblo la vi y tenía la misma sonrisa tonta que tú tienes así que supe de inmediato que se habían vuelto a ver sabes que ella es diferente desde que volviste-

-Está bien si volví a verla y a conocerla y me enamore más de lo que ya estaba pero solo tú lo sabes y no debes decírselo a nadie-

-Nadie lo sabrá te lo aseguro pero a qué hora se ven es la única pregunta que no he podido responder-

-Por las noches ambas escapamos y nos vemos en el bosque- sonrió recordando todo lo que debe hacer solo por verla

-Ya veo y supongo que ella te ha metido esas ideas de igualdad y justicia así como todo lo que pasa en el reino-

-Sí y no-

-¿Cómo?-

-Eso ya lo sabía desde que viaje pude aprender mucho y te aseguro que Nokaith no es como solía ser, todo ha empeorado y eso no me agrada nada con ella solo he terminado por convencerme que la forma en la que ahora viven las personas del reino no es la mejor y en cuanto a casarme eso no va a pasar-

-Entiendo y por lo menos ya le dijiste lo que sientes-

-No tengo miedo de-

-Que no sienta lo mismo, Michiru si se ve que te quiere a kilómetros de distancia ya deberías decírselo tal vez todo cambie después de esta noche no creo que debas esperar más o que tu padre te imponga un marido y ella no sepa lo que sientes-

-Si tal vez tengas razón se lo diré mañana que vuelva a verla ya que hoy no podre-

-Creo que es lo mejor y en cuanto al reino sabes que yo siempre te voy a apoyar en todo, no importa que mis padres me linchen por ayudar a la princesa a ser feliz-

-Lo sé, por eso eres mi mejor amiga- le decía mientras la abrazaba para después seguir caminando con rumbo al salón para ver los últimos preparativos de la celebración.

Setsuna tenía razón como siempre ya era el momento de decirle la verdad de sus sentimientos a Haruka después de todo se había vuelto a enamorar en esos cuatro meses en los que se habían estado viendo ambas se habían vuelto a conocer a saber de sus vidas de lo que hacían de lo que pensaban de lo que había aprendido de sus rutinas y se había enamorado más de lo que ya estaba antes, aquel amor de infancia y tal vez de adolescencia se había convertido en un amor mas adulto pero más real y más profundo del que ya no podía escapar del que no quería escapar amaba a Haruka con todo su ser amaba su sonrisa, su vos, sus bromas y su galantería amaba sus ideas, incluso su forma de enojarse por lo que pasaba en el reino y sus ganas de querer remediarlo, su nana tenía razón al decir que el amor solo se daba y nadie jamás podría ocupar el lugar de aquella persona que tu corazón había elegido y ella no cambiaria jamás a esa persona que tanto amaba ya.

0ooo0ooo0ooo

Eran tal vez las cuatro o cinco de la tarde había perdido la noción del tiempo desde que había logrado que su jefe la dejara irse temprano ese día y como al parecer el trabajo de entrega de la mercancía había terminado rápido no dudo en irse, sabia que tenia por mucho hasta las siete treinta para volver a su casa sin que sus padres se enteraran de lo que iba a hacer, meterse al palacio en medio de la fiesta de presentación de la princesa era tal vez demasiado pero no esperaría hasta el día siguiente para darle su regalo a Michiru. No entendía porque sus papás eran tan aprensivos y severos con la idea de que no se acercara demasiado al palacio, incluso le dijeron que no fuera a la presentación ante el reino, no deseaban ni siquiera que ayudara aquel día en el trabajo, pero no la convencieron mas que de no hacer las entregas al palacio, que las hiciera Rogelio y ella se limitara a ayudar a cargar los carruajes, un día tendrían que explicarle la razón de su comportamiento pero en ese instante lo importante era que nadie la reconociera, había entrado al palacio un poco después de la presentación ante toda la gente del reino y en ese momento estaba en la fiesta que solo se daba a los nobles de Nokaith y de los reinos invitados se había colocado uno de los trajes que usaban los mozos del castillo para pasar desapercibida y así poder entrar a todos los salones, sobre todo al principal incluso estuvo sirviendo algunos de los bocadillos que se estaban repartiendo y aun no había podido ver a Michiru se encontraba absorta en sus ideas cuando escucho como alguien la llamaba por su nombre.

-Haruka que estás haciendo aquí-

-Setsuna me asustaste, pues no vez sirvo las copas- rio por su comentario mientras le mostraba la charola con copas

-No estoy jugando, tú no trabajas en el palacio como entraste-

-Bueno pues tu sabes que-

-Ya no sigas ya lo sé, me refiero a que es peligroso si alguien te descubre estarás en problemas-

-Nadie se dará cuenta tenlo por seguro, oye ¿y Michiru?-

-A claro esa pregunta era la que faltaba pero mira no tendrás que seguir buscando ahí viene- le dijo mientras señalaba a las escaleras que terminaban en el gran salón y de ellas descendía lentamente Michiru, con un hermoso vestido azul rey con detalles en color negro era largo y su escote no era atrevido sino mas bien perfecto y demostraba en todos los sentidos su belleza en ese instante a Haruka le pareció estar mirando a una reina, no solo a la princesa y supo que no podría amar mas a aquella chica no más de lo que ya la estaba amando.

-Deberías cerrar la boca o te entraran moscas-

-Basta Setsuna, en qué momento crees que pueda acercarme a ella-

-No lo hagas solo crearas problemas-

-Tienes razón mejor dile cuando puedas que quiero verla hoy como siempre, a la misma hora en el bosque, que es importante por favor-

-Está bien se lo diré pero debes irte ya-

De pronto se escucharon aplausos y se acerco el rey a Michiru, para decir algunas palabras después de colocarse junto a su hija.

-Bueno amigos les presento oficialmente a la princesa Michiru Kaioh futura reina y soberana de Nokaith, es la joya más preciada de mi casa y espero que quien logre robar su corazón sepa cuidarla pero sobre todo a este hermoso reino haciéndolo más grande y fructífero, bueno ya que esto es una fiesta pues deberíamos bailar- le ofreció su mano a Michiru iniciando así un vals acompañados por la orquesta.

Estaba dicho el rey acaba de ofrecer a su hija al mejor postor, al príncipe que al le pareciera más conveniente, sin importarle lo que esta pudiera llegar a sentir y al parecer todos los nobles de la corte y de los demás reinos estaban deacuerdo.

Haruka se había perdido en ella cuando bailaba se veía aun más hermosa deseaba poder ser ella quien estuviera en el centro de la pista guiándola en aquel hermoso vals que en ese momento sonaba, poder ser ella quien en ese momento le dijera al rey que la amaba y que la haría feliz cada día de su vida, pero no podía ella era solo una plebeya, que no podía aspirara a ser más que una moza en el palacio y verla de lejos

-Debes irte ya-

-Se lo dirás, ¿verdad Setsuna?- la miraba aun hipnotizada con la imagen que antes estaba viendo –No dejaras que su padre la case con alguien a quien ella no ame-

-Si se lo diré y no dejare que ella haga semejante locura- le sonrió tratando de transmitirle su calma y su fe en Michiru

-Bien entonces dile que la espero- le decía para después dejar la charola que había estado cargando por un rato y escabullirse de nuevo por el jardín e irse con la esperanza de que lograría verla más tarde.

Después de llegar a su casa a la hora común realizo todas sus actividades cotidianas, se veía normal nadie podría adivinar que estaba sumamente nerviosa por lo que iba a hacer, le confesaría todo a Michiru ya que aunque se habían estado viendo por las noches desde que ella había regresado, ninguna de las dos había tocado el tema del beso de aquella despedida y de todas aquellas promesas que Haruka no había podido olvidar, ni siquiera con todos los años que habían pasado aunque había decidido volver a conocerla con esos pocos meses que ya habían paso juntas sabia que la amaba, tal vez mas de lo que ya lo hacía antes, aquel sentimiento se volvió más fuerte, más maduro y difícil de olvidar y de esconder, la amaba total y completamente le pertenecía su alma, su mente, su ser y todos sus ideales amaba a la mujer justa en la que se había convertido, amaba su seriedad, su inteligencia, su fuerza, su madures, sus convicciones, su optimismo, su lado infantil, bromista, sus berrinches de niña, amaba su cabello, sus ojos, su sonrisa, su voz, todo ella era perfecta a sus ojos y no callaría mas sus sentimientos tal vez le costaría que Michiru aceptara aquel amor puro y sencillo pero sabía que ella sentía si, no lo mismo, algo parecido y tarde o temprano la aceptaría.

0ooo0ooo0ooo

Michiru estaba nerviosa no sabia porqué Haruka se había atrevido a entrar al palacio habiendo tanta gente, con todas las posibilidades de ser descubierta y porque le había dejado aquel mensaje con Setsuna, que necesitaba verla donde siempre, que era algo importante, que es lo que estaba pasando acaso querría dejar de verla después de ver como ella se había convertido ya en la heredera al trono como le había dicho Setsuna que podría pasar, habría iniciado algún tipo de levantamiento en el reino, como corrían los rumores y ella era parte de eso, sabía que Haruka estaba en contra de la injusticia que había en el reino, que estaba educada para usar la espada como parte de ella, sus conocimientos le permitían ser una líder para cualquier tipo de revolución, si así quería llamarlo no sabía que pensar, tantas cosas se le venían a la mente y todas conllevaban perder a Haruka de una u otra forma, sin darse cuanta Neptuno ya se había detenido y estaba cerca de la cascada después de bajarse del corcel pudo notar que ya la estaban esperando.

-Haruka está todo bien que ha pasado- le decía mientras se acercaba ya que estaba sentada sobre una roca junto al lago y la luz de la luna llena iluminaba todo el sitio

-Nada todo está bien tranquila- se ponía de pie y se acercaba para abrazarla

-Entonces porque deseabas verme con tanta insistencia porque entraste al palacio de esa forma- devolvía el gesto se sentía segura simplemente con escuchar su voz

-Quería verte no podía esperar hasta mañana y me arriesgue, se que estuvo mal pero no pude contenerme-

-Está bien me alegra que la única que te haya visto haya sido Setsuna, pero por favor no vuelvas a hacerlo pueden descubrir que nos vemos por las noches además que me preocupas-

-Está bien no volveré a hacerlo solo porque viniste-

-Bueno entonces que era tan importante, aparte de verme por supuesto-

-Eres tan modesta pero tienes razón no solo quería verte, también quería darte un regalo- se había separado riendo ante el comentario de Michiru para después acercarse a Urano para tomar la caja que contenía el vestido y dársela a Michiru –Por tu cumpleaños te compre esto-

-No tenias porque hacerlo- decía mientras sonreía por el gesto de Haruka y veía un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas

-Bueno ya ábrelo-

-Está bien- lo abría lentamente para ver un hermoso vestido de seda de color azul cielo era de un estilo ligero no muy ostentoso pero era bellísimo y se podía notar que debió de costarle caro a Haruka

-Se que no es como el que usaste hoy en la fiesta pero a mí me pareció que se te vería bien, claro que todo lo que tú te pones se te ve hermoso- hablaba de forma rápida y nerviosa

-Es hermoso Haruka mucho más de lo que era el que use hoy, solo porque me lo estas regalando tu- sonreía no sabía cómo describir la felicidad por el obsequio recibido ninguno de los que le había dado en la fiesta podía tener tanto significado como lo tenía ese

-Qué bueno que te gusto pero deberías probártelo para ver si te queda bien yo espero haber comprado la talla adecuada-

-Me parece buena idea solo espera un momento-

Se interno un poco en el bosque y como si supieran Neptuno y Urano la cubrieron mientras ella se cambiaba de vestido.

-Bueno que tal me queda-

-Hermoso- fue lo único que pudo decir al ver lo perfecta que se veía Michiru en el vestido que ella había escogido le había quedado a la perfección al parecer si era su talla.

-Gracias es el mejor regalo de cumpleaños que me han dado-

-Entonces me concedería una pieza como agradecimiento- acercándose y ofreciéndole su mano como había visto que lo había hecho el rey unas horas antes mirando fijamente a Michiru queriendo transmitirle todo lo que sentía

-Viste cuando sucedió eso- decía un poco sorprendida pues no sabía cuánto había visto Haruka, si solo su baile con su padre o con todos los demás príncipes candidatos a ser su futuro esposo.

-Solo cuando bailaste con tu padre pero ahora me haría usted el honor de bailar conmigo princesa- sentía los latidos de su corazón retumbar en sus oídos nunca había hecho nada igual pero sentía que era el momento adecuado de hacerlo

-El honor será para mí- tomo su mano sentía el corazón salir de su pecho estaba nerviosa, pero aun así tuvo la audacia de tomar la mano libre de Haruka y ponerla en su cintura para poner su mano libre sobre su hombro

-Es la primera vez que hago esto- sonreía tratando de ocultar su inexperiencia y su nerviosismo

-No te preocupes lo haces bien- decía para después perderse en la mirada de la otra.

Estuvieron un rato bailando el vals que tenían solo en sus mentes formando un momento mágico donde solo estaban ellas bailando con la luna reflejada sobre el lago, su luz parecía cubrirlas con un manto plateado, era igual a la escena de un cuento donde ambas eran las protagonistas, perdidas en sus miradas no se dieron cuenta de lo cerca que estaba sus rostros cuando de pronto se detuvieron notando la calidez de sus alientos, Haruka no pudo resistir mas acercando su rostro lentamente al de Michiru sintió como sus labios se unían tomándola por sorpresa pero respondiendo al beso rápidamente colocando sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Haruka, mientras esta la abrazaba fuertemente de la cintura teniendo como únicos testigos de aquella muestra de amor solo a sus dos corceles.

* * *

Hora de los agradecimientos

Denny Malfoy: aquí esta su reencuentro prometo tratar de ya no hacerlas sufrir tanto jejeje gracias por seguir creyendo en esta historia y no te preocupes por su mamá que yo me encargo de ella jajajaja saludos

Anónimo: bueno aunque no se tu nombre me alegra que te haya gustado la historia y te haré sufrir solo un poquito mas pero calma que las confesiones de todo tipo están cerca.

Hotaru Tomoe: si que tía tan entrometida no es por nada pero yo he conocido a unas cuantas así jijijijiji pero tranquila ya no se entrometerá bueno ya no tanto jejejeje, no te hice esperara mucho para el reencuentro ojala y no aunque no recuerdo si lo puse o no pero ya tienen dieciocho fue una larga separación pero valdrá la pena lo prometo, bueno saludos y agradecimientos de nuevo por seguir esta historia.

Y por ultimo pero no menos importante gracias a todos los que se han tomado aunque sea un corto tiempo para leer esta historia ojala sigan leyendola.


	7. Hagamos una locura

**Hola a todos mis lectores perdón la tardanza pero no he tenido Internet estos días y no había sido posible por eso subir el cap. pero aquí esta por fin espero no haberme tardado demasiado, debemos agradecer el patrocinio de los datos que mi cel esta proporcionando para lograr esto jejejejeje, bueno espero les guste este impactante episodio de su historia favorita y tratare de no tardar mucho en el siguiente para que no se enojen mucho jijijijiji y sin mas que decir disfruten su lectura.**

**Como siempre se aceptan todo tipo de comentarios bueno y malos ya saben que mientras mas reviews, escribo mas rápido jejejejeje :) continuare con mi chantaje, ah me gustaría que me dieran su opinión si desean un poco de lemon en el siguiente episodio o no, es que estoy un poco indecisa al respecto y sus comentarios me ayudaran mucho, bueno ahora si es todo, disculpas adelantadas por cualquier error que se puedan encontrar.**

**Advertencia:Este fic es yuri HarukaxMichiru y esta clasificado M por contenidos y situaciones fuertes y/o violentas, así como escenas intimas entre dos mujeres. si este contenido, no es de su agrado por favor no lo lean.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Haruka y Michiru así como cualquier otro personaje de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen son creaciones de Naoko Takeuchi yo solo los tome prestados para hacer una historia nueva así como cualquier frase cliché que se lleguen a encontrar.**

* * *

**Hagamos una locura**

Estuvieron un rato bailando el vals que tenían solo en sus mentes formando un momento mágico donde solo estaban ellas bailando con la luna reflejada sobre el lago, su luz parecía cubrirlas con un manto plateado, era igual a la escena de un cuento donde ambas eran las protagonistas, perdidas en sus miradas no se dieron cuenta de lo cerca que estaba sus rostros cuando de pronto se detuvieron notando la calidez de sus alientos, Haruka no pudo resistir mas acercando su rostro lentamente al de Michiru sintió como sus labios se unían tomándola por sorpresa pero respondiendo al beso rápidamente colocando sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Haruka, mientras esta la abrazaba fuertemente de la cintura teniendo como únicos testigos de aquella muestra de amor solo a sus dos corceles.

No sabían cuanto tiempo había pasado solo que seguían abrazadas mirándose a los ojos con sus frentes recargadas sin querer romper aquella conexión, aquel mágico momento porque si era un sueño ninguna de las dos quería despertar de él, no aun, era demasiado hermoso para que ya se terminara.

-Michiru debo decirte algo, ya no puedo silenciarlo más-

-Yo también quiero decirte algo importante-

-Michiru déjame hablar primero por favor- le decía mientras se separaba un poco tomándola de las manos sin dejar de mirarla ni un instante –Te amo-

-Haruka- decía sintiendo el fuerte palpitar en su pecho sentía como el corazón podía salirse de él en cualquier momento –Yo- no podía seguir estaba en shock frente a aquellas palabras que acababa de escuchar

-Nunca eh podido olvidar la mirada que tenias la primera vez que nos vimos, parecías una niña curiosa, pero al mismo tiempo asustada, desde ese momento supe que serias especial para mí, aunque no comprendí del todo lo que empecé a sentir desde entonces, cada vez que quería hablar contigo sobre eso, mis palabras pasaban de largo y se desvanecían sin llegar a ti, después te volviste mi deseo, mi amor, mi anhelo, y todo eso se acumulo por todos estos años, los sentimientos que no pude decirte ni transmitirte a través de mi sonrisa y de mis ojos, los escribí en esas cartas pero ellas tampoco llegaron, mi amor- la abrazo tratando de que sintiera aquello que trataba de decirle sin dejar de hablarle –Mi amor, si eso te convertiste desde que te conocí y aunque estuviste lejos todo este tiempo jamás dejaste de serlo, ni dejaras de ser por nada mi único amor, Michiru quédate conmigo, te juro que hare todo lo que esté en mis manos para hacerte feliz, porque siempre te voy a amar-

-Haruka yo también te amo- le decía mientras la abrazaba con la misma intensidad –Siempre lo he hecho y siempre lo hare, se que nos separamos justo cuando acaba de descubrirlo, pero el amor no conoce distancias por que las palabras abrazan, los versos también acarician y los suspiros también besan, aunque no recibí todas tus cartas, las únicas que tenía eran suficientes para seguirte amando por todo este tiempo y ahora que volví no pude hacer nada más que amarte igual o más de lo que ya lo hacía, porque tú también eres mi amor-

-Entonces, ¿te quedaras conmigo?, se que nos soy un príncipe y que no te puedo ofrecer todo aquello que siempre has tenido, pero te doy mi corazón, es tuyo y siempre lo ha sido, desde que te conoció solo late para ti- la miraba aun no creía lo que acababa de escuchar, su corazón latía tan rápido igual que un corcel desbocado que no sabía cómo detener, aun no creía que la amara con la misma intensidad con que lo hacia ella

-Si me quedare contigo mi amor, porque un príncipe no es aquel que tiene un palacio y mucha fortuna, sino que es aquella persona que te respeta, que te protege y que te ama, por eso tu eres mi príncipe- le sonrió, no sabía cómo demostrar la felicidad que sentía se acerco lentamente –Te amo Haruka, te amo más de lo que te puedes imaginar y jamás me alejare de ti, porque mi corazón también es tuyo y sin ti se moriría de tristeza- la beso en esta ocasión ella tomo la iniciativa al unir sus rostros para rodear con sus brazos el cuello de Haruka rosando con suavidad sus labios con los suyos en una tentadora y susurrante caricia pasando de un beso tierno a uno lleno de pasión

-Te amo, te amo Michiru- sonreía mientras la abrazaba por la cintura para después alzarla en sus brazos y volver a besarla –Siempre estaremos juntas, lo prometo no importa lo que tenga que hacer, jamás podrán separar nuestras almas, no podrán nuestro amor profanar, -

Se abrazaba de nuevo para susurrarse palabras llenas de amor, ya no contendrían mas aquello que sentían, aquello que era lo más hermoso que las había pasado en sus vidas y aunque tuvieran que esconderlo por el momento, vivirían aquel amor no importaba que pasara después su destino era estar juntas, aunque tuvieran que luchar por él.

0ooo0ooo0ooo

Habían pasado ya un mes de la presentación de la princesa y no sabía en qué momento había comenzado todo aquello que venía pensando desde hacia tantos años, como es que el momento de luchar por el trono de Haruka estaba tan cerca, como es que ya había comenzado a planear el momento de revelar la verdad.

-Misaki ya vámonos o llegaremos tarde, ya vendrás a terminarla-

-Cálmate llegaremos a tiempo, déjame guardar esto- decía mientras metía una hermosa capa de terciopelo verde bosque con algunos bordados a la caja que se encontraba oculta bajo su mesa

-¿Ya la vas a acabar?-

-No me falta bastante, el que ya está terminado es el protector-

-Si aunque solo había que arreglar las partes dañadas y manchas era bastante laborioso-

-Así es pero ya se ve como nuevo- le mostraba dicho objeto el cual tenía un hermoso color verde parecido al de la capa con finos bordados con hilos dorados de oro mostrando el escudo de armas de los Tenoh junto con el apellido

-Lo se, y sigue siendo el que le pertenecía a su padre, mantiene su significado- decía para guardarlo con la capa –Le gustara, además le quedara perfectamente- miraba de manera triste a su esposa

-Ryota mejor ya vámonos, ha llegado el momento y nos deben estar esperando- decía Misaki para tomarle la mano a su esposo y dirigirse al pueblo aprovechando que Haruka no estaba

Una hora después, se encontraban en unas bodegas olvidadas cerca de la zona del mulle ya reunidos con varias personas del pueblo acompañados por supuesto de sus amigos Gustave y Mary, era momento de empezar a trazar el plan.

-Bueno, ustedes ya saben que la mayoría de la gente del reino está cansada de la forma de vida que estamos llevando desde que inicio el reinado de Souta Kaioh, sabemos que ustedes pueden decirnos como actuar en una guerra…- decía un hombre que se encontraba bastante nervioso, ya que no conocían bien a los Ritzu ni a los Henley, sabían que eran parte del reino que habían vivido varios años en el, pero ya que nunca fueron muy apegados a la gente del pueblo, no se sabía bien como podían actuar ante lo que estaban a punto de pedirles

-Desean que los ayudemos a comenzar un movimiento armado en contra del rey- decía Gustave serio de forma rápida y clara, en ese momento actuaba como alguna vez había llegado a actuar cuando era la mano derecha de Ryota

-Si así es, ya aguantamos demasiado y estamos cansados de todo lo que está pasando, no esperaremos mas y esto iniciara en un par de meses por mucho, con o sin su ayuda- decía otro de los hombres que se encontraba en el sitio de forma más serena y clara, al parecer el sabia un poco mas sobre lo que hablaban

-Y cuál es su plan, ¿qué harán pera derrotarlo?, ¿cómo vencerán al ejército y a la guardia real?, ¿qué harán para que el número de muertes sea el menor posible?, ¿quién nos proporcionara armas?- Gustave usaba una táctica que tenía bastante bien aprendida, asustar un poco a los aliados para que estos apoyaran en todo lo posible por temor a que algo saliera mal, además ahí se podía ver quien estaba seguro de lo que harían y quien podía arrepentirse en el momento, era algo que usaban para analizar a la gente que lucharía con ellos

-Espere por eso los hemos llamado, yo siempre fui soldado pero jamás estuve en una guerra, este reino no las necesitaba, la ultima ocurrió hace veintitrés años y en ella perdí a mi padre y a mi hermano, la mayoría de los soldados de aquella lucha no sobrevivieron para darnos su experiencia, por eso ahora recurrimos a ustedes- se notaba que estaba conmovido, había vivido el dolor de una guerra y se notaba rápidamente

-Entendemos y les aseguro que queremos ayudarlos, por eso tenemos que pensar todo bien, una guerra es demasiado brutal para hacerla a la ligera y ya que aun tenemos tiempo, debemos planearla perfectamente, los ayudaremos pero deben decirnos por lo menos que es lo que harán cuando se gane, ¿a quien colocaran en el trono?- Ryota se mostraba como lo que alguna vez fue, un general frio, calculador, listo para la batalla

-Colocaremos a la princesa Michiru en el trono, ella es buena y si resulta igual a su padre la quitaremos y colocaremos a alguien más-

-No es la mejor opción, creo que derrocar al padre y colocar a la hija no es muy buena idea, tal vez ella lo entienda, pero reinara bajo el miedo de sufrir el mismo destino que su padre a manos del pueblo, si hace algo que no está bien, además si ella no resulta lo que esperan, ¿a quién colocaran?, quien puede ser digno de reinar, ¿alguien de la aristocracia ya corrompida?- Gustave hablaba seguro de lo que decía sabia que lo que mencionaba era verdad

-Tal vez tenga razón pero eso lo veremos con la marcha, nunca volveremos a encontrar a alguien como los Tenoh para reinar, pero ya que el rumor de la sobrevivencia del heredero se perdió con los años, debemos confiar en la princesa se dice que es buena y que es la mejor opción para reinar, dicen que no es como el padre- decía el hombre que venía hablando desde que había iniciado aquella reunión

-Tiene razón Gustave eso puede verse después, pero ahora como conseguiremos armas, los chicos saben usar espadas y arcos, pero las chicas también deben aprender, mientras más seamos será mejor- Ryota ya tenía calculado el número de soldados, eran bastantes por eso había decidido usar a todo el que estuviera dispuesto a pelear, hombre o mujer ambos eran buenos en batalla y Haruka era la muestra de aquello, tenían tiempo para entrenar lo suficiente a las personas necesarias

-Bueno usted puede entrenarlos cierto y respecto a las armas, tenemos aliados de la alta sociedad, me gustaría presentarles a todos, a los señores Meioh primeros consejeros del rey- decía mientras un hombre y una mujer cubiertos de unas capas con capucha se acercaban al centro del sitio, para después mostrar sus rostros frente a todos, ambos eran altos y morenos el hombre tenía el cabello verde oscuro y los ojos de un tono granate intensos, una mirada seria los acompañaba, mientras que la mujer tenía el pelo negro, sus ojos eran cafés oscuros, pero tenía un rostro sereno pero decidido

-Buenas tardes, yo soy Kyoya Meioh y esta es mi esposa Momoko, es un placer estar reunidos aquí con ustedes- hablo el hombre de forma tranquila

-Un placer, pero porqué van a ayudar, sobre todo si ustedes son parte de la aristocracia del reino no deberían estar de parte de el rey- Gustave estaba nervioso no dejaría que alguien se infiltrara y echara a perder tantos años de planeación, que echara a perder el plan que tenían de volver a Haruka al trono

-Entiendo su desconfianza, pero crea en nosotros, no nos agrada para nada la forma de gobernar de Souta Kaioh, aunque tengamos el titulo de consejeros le aseguro que no cumplimos con ese trabajo, ese hombre solo hace lo que él desea y estamos seguros que nos llevara a un destino trágico a todos, tanto ricos como no tan ricos, mi familia no es la única en desacuerdo con sus métodos de llevar el reino y estamos cansados al igual que ustedes muchos vivimos con miedo-

-Con miedo, no entiendo el porqué- Ryota había interrumpido, pero aquella palabra le había causado una confusión por que debían tener miedo

-Éramos amigos cercanos a los reyes y no estábamos deacuerdo con que el subiera al trono pero al ser amenazados por la guardia real dese un inicio no tuvimos más opción que obedecer, además estamos en constantes vigilancias debido a esto, el teme que alguien le quite el poder que tanto deseo, muchos estamos seguros que la muerte de los Tenoh no fue un simple accidente, por eso deseamos ayudar deseamos terminar con este reinado que solo está llevando al reino a la ruina- termino el hombre

-Entonces ustedes estarán deacuerdo con la persona que se pusiera en el trono- Ryota no podía creerlo tal vez las cosas si saldrían bien talvez si creerían que Haruka era la verdadera heredera y la seguirían hasta el final, le darían el lugar que le pertenecía desde que había nacido

-Sí, pero creo que la princesa será una buena reina, nosotros la apoyaríamos para lo necesario ella es justa y es buena se los aseguro-

-De eso no tengo duda- sabia que lo era, su hermana la había educado debía ser igual de buena que su hija, no era una mal elección pero ella no debía ser la reina

-Entonces creo que estamos deacuerdo en que confían en nosotros, no les vamos a fallar, se los aseguro- Momoko había tomado la palabra, mostraba una seguridad y una fuerza que hacía que se confiara en ella

-Les creo ya que no hay más opción pero les aseguro que un pequeño error y esta confianza se rompe- decía Ryota con determinación nada destruiría sus planes

-Me parece bien - Kyoya le daba la mano y Ryota cerró el trato

Estuvieron hablando así por otras dos horas sobre la forma en que se obtendrían las armas a través de los contactos de los Meioh, como se entrenaría a la gente necesaria sin que nadie notara la reunión de tanta gente, se hablo como y donde se iniciaría el levantamiento, cuáles eran los sitios con mayor debilidad de parte del rey y todo lo necesario para tratar de hacer una guerra de la forma más rápida y menos dolorosa para la gente del reino, antes de irse Ryota tenía que saber una última cosa de parte de los Meioh y aprovechando que la mayoría de las personas se habían ido, se acerco para hablar con ellos de forma discreta, pero concisa.

-Señor Meioh-

-Oh, dígame Kyoya de ahora en adelante, somos iguales es mas yo debería hacer reverencia frente al gran general Ryota Ritzu, el mejor que ha dado el reino de plata-

-Usted sabe quien era-

-Por supuesto, tenía que saber todo sobre del hombre, en quien todo el pueblo iba a confiar ahora sé que fue una buena elección, pero dígame señor Ritzu en que puedo ayudarlo-

-Ryota por favor, ¿usted si desea que este movimiento pase?-

-Ya le dije, nada de lo que ha pasado en estos dieciocho años, me ha parecido lo mejor para el reino, no me agrada la injusticia, ni la desigualdad, por eso estoy en contra de ella y quiero que termine-

-Entiendo y le aseguro que pienso lo mismo es por eso que acepte ayudar-

-Bien estamos deacuerdo entonces pero aun no me ha dicho Ryota, ¿que desea?-

-Cierto, lo que quiero saber es que tanto sabe usted sobre el rumor de que el heredero de los Tenoh esté vivo-

-No mucho, aquel rumor corrió por mucho tiempo como sabe pero después solo dejo de ser algo probable, yo llegue a investigar pero nunca logre descubrir nada, guarde esperanza por mucho tiempo, debido a que los cuerpos nunca fueron encontrados, pero ahora lo veo imposible- su rostro había cambiado a uno de total seriedad

-Entonces no cree que viva-

-No, no lo creo el niño ya debería tener por lo menos dieciocho años, ya debería haber vuelto o deberíamos por lo menos haberlo visto, pero nada así que ahora quiero creer que la princesa es nuestra mejor opción, estoy seguro que ella sabrá gobernar de la mejor manera, pero ¿porque la pregunta?-

-No sé, tal vez usted sabía algo, ya sabe si vive, el es el verdadero heredero sería el más propenso para mover al pueblo en busca de recuperar lo que es suyo pero ya que no es así, la princesa tal vez sea la única salida, pero, si el volviera si resultara estar vivo usted lo seguiría, ¿le daría su lugar?- debía mantener su postura de simple soldado en busca de alguna posibilidad de tener un líder por el cual pelear

-Si lo haría y le entregaría el reino con los ojos cerrados-

-¿Por qué?- no podía creer aquella respuesta

-Sabe yo fui buen amigo de la reina y claro del rey ambos eran las personas más maravillosas que pueda imaginar, en cualquier sentido y creo estar seguro que su hijo seria igual eso se trae en la sangre debe parecerse a ellos en todos los sentidos posibles, pero no creo que viva yo ya lo hubiera encontrado se lo aseguro-

-Ya veo, gracias por su sinceridad eso me ayuda a saber cuáles podrían ser buenas decisiones-

-No se preocupe Ryota, yo también dudo a veces, pero confié en nosotros no lo defraudaremos- estaba hablando de forma segura al parecer si había llegado a apreciar bastante a los antiguos reyes, bueno por algo debían ser sus consejeros - fue un placer conocerlo y espero vernos pronto-

-Lo mismo digo Kyoya tengan buen viaje- se despedía de él con un apretón de manos para después verlos marcharse en un carruaje que se veía como algunos de los que tenían la gente común del reino, había tenido la respuesta esperada tal vez había encontrado a los mejores aliados en los Meioh

Después de un rato los cuatro ya se encontraban en la casa de los Henley.

-Bueno Ryota ya esta hemos empezado no hay marcha atrás-

-Lo sé pero tengo confianza en que las cosas saldrán bien los Meioh pueden ser buenos aliados-

-Sí, yo también lo creo Ryota, vi verdad en sus ojos no les gusta la forma en que Souta reina y tienen miedo, no nos van a traicionar-

-Mary estás segura, yo creo que aun debemos ser precavidos- le decía su esposo a la mujer no confiaba mucho en ellos

-Tal vez tengamos que guardar un poco la distancia pero Mary tiene razón no nos van a traicionar- Misaki hablaba de forma seria

-Así es además ellos seguirán a Haruka, al parecer eran amigos cercanos de sus padres y confiaran en ella rápidamente, harán lo que sea para ayudarla a recuperar el trono y hacer pagar a los culpables la muerte de los Tenoh, eso es extra- Ryota les decía lo que parecía ser el motivo principal de los Meioh para estar en aquel movimiento -Además que ella aparezca será toda una sorpresa, al parecer hicimos un buen trabajo ocultándola y nadie sospecha que ella es la heredera-

-Si un gran trabajo, también estoy seguro de que la gente la seguirá, lo sé sobre todo porque la quieren, creen que es como ellos y también creerán quien es ella -añadía Gustave

-Bueno de eso no hay duda, pero debemos tener todo listo antes de decirle la verdad a Haruka, ella será quien inicie todo, así que debemos apurarnos para que ellos no quieran levantarse antes de tiempo- Mary estaba preocupada por que las cosas no salieran como ellos esperaban, quería que todo sucediera lo más rápido posible como si eso pudiera evitar todo lo que estaba por pasar

-Que haremos con la princesa Michiru, el reino no le dará nada cuando Haruka aparezca, pero tampoco podemos condenarla por algo que ella no ha hecho, no es su culpa ser hija de quien es- Misaki estaba segura que esa chica sufriría igual que su hija, la había llegado a conocer cuando era una niña no sabía cómo era en esos momentos pero sabía que no podía ser alguien que mereciera lo que estaba por suceder

-Querida creo que eso tendrá que decidirlo Haruka cuando llegue el momento- Ryota tomaba a su esposa de la mano para darle fuerzas era el momento de aceptar que lo que iba a suceder, ya no estaba más en sus manos, no podrían mandar en las decisiones de su hija

-No podemos hacer que ella tome todas esas decisiones, no creo que sea la mejor opción ya que…..-

-Mary, no hay mas opción ella será la reina ese es su destino y ella debe decidir qué hacer con las personas que le quitaron todo, debe decidir qué hacer con sus enemigos- Gustave había interrumpido a su esposa no podían dejar que sus sentimientos les ganaran debían ser fuertes, fríos y entregarle lo que por derecho le pertenecía a la niña que ellos habían criado, aunque eso conllevara a perderla, debían hacer que se volviera la reina que ellos habían forjado, ese era el deseo de sus padres, era para lo que había nacido y aunque a ninguno de los cuatro, aquello les agradara sabían que así debía ser sabían que así iba a ser.

0ooo0ooo0ooo

Mikoto seguía investigando, desde el día en que habían regresado al reino no se había detenido, ya había esperado seis años para saber la verdad, era momento de saber lo que su hermano y su amiga escondían, el porqué habían criado a la hija de los reyes legítimos ellos, el porqué la habían escondido de todo y de todos, que es lo que había pasado en verdad. Se había pasado varios días en la biblioteca del palacio leyendo libros sobre el linaje de los Tenoh y al parecer ellos eran los que había reinado en casi en su totalidad desde que el reino había nacido, solo en algunas ocasiones otras familias habían tomado el poder pero este siempre regresaba a los Tenoh, había descubierto que los Kaioh eran los siguientes en la línea debido a su alto linaje familiar, el cual era parecido al de los Tenoh debido a eso ambas familias tenían la opción de tomar el trono cuando alguna de las otras faltara, aunque jamás un Kaioh había tomado el reino hasta ese momento y al parecer el peor de la descendencia de esa noble familia había sido el suertudo, en todos los años de lejanía no había logrado sacar gran información de la nana, la cual al parecer había trabajado en ese lugar por toda su vida, pero no había descubierto nada fuera de lo común, ella quería a los anteriores reyes pero jamás le había dicho nada mas allá de eso, hasta ese momento solo había descubierto que la causa de la muerte del hermano mayor del padre de Haruka, había sido una guerra en defensa del reino de una posible conquista de parte de extranjeros de tierras lejanas que solo llegaban a destruir la paz de Nokaith, ahora entendía por qué él había tomado el trono, aunque ahora aparecía una nueva pregunta donde estaba Riyoko Tezuka, el hermano mayor de la reina, lo único que había encontrado era que él había declinado al trono y se había ido poco después del fallecimiento de Saionji Tenoh, en donde estaba aquel hombre que se suponía debía tomar el trono antes que su hermana, ¿por qué debía tomarlo él?, ¿por qué no había vuelto a la muerte los reyes a reclamar su lugar?, ¿qué le había pasado?.

-¿Mikoto?- decía Michiru mientras se asomaba a la habitación

-Dime Michiru, ¿qué pasa?-

-Nada solo quería avisarte que voy a ir al pueblo con Setsuna quiero recorrerlo y ver que hay sabes que me gusta hablar con la gente-

-Me parece bien pero vayan escoltadas por favor-

-Pero-

-Sabes que es una orden de tu padre y no puedo desacatarla-

-Entiendo regreso en un rato-

-Bien-

Esa chica un día la mataría de la preocupación, pero no podía hacer nada así era ella, le gustaba saber aprender, conocer, sobre todo si era algo que se trataba de su reino y lo entendía no podía detenerla además era bueno que la gente del reino la conocieran, que supiera que no era como su padre, que ella sería una buena reina, claro si lograba serlo ya que al parecer de su padre ella solo sería la esposa del hombre a quien el decidiera era el mejor para ella, o al que más dinero y poder pudiera sacarle, no podía creerlo a ese hombre nada le importaba ni siquiera los sentimientos de su hija por lo menos estaba casi segura que ella había dejado de ver a Haruka, no tenía tiempo y jamás la había visto escaparse del castillo por las tardes como antes, había vuelto a ver a su sobrina y sabia que también se encontraba bastante ocupada, como para ver a la princesa aunque de algo si estaba segura Michiru había cambiado de un tiempo hasta la fecha, seria que habían encontrado la manera de verse, porque de lo que si estaba segura era que la seguía queriendo, tal vez debía vigilar mas a Michiru, no debía confiarse y dejar que aquello volviera a surgir no era bueno, aun debía pensar cómo lograr que Michiru tomara el trono sin casarse y debía saber toda la verdad de Haruka y el porqué de aquella mentira.

Lo mejor era empezar a hacer preguntas a todos, alguien debía saber algo, alguien le diría algo que la hiciera llegar a la verdad lo más pronto posible, porque aquellos rumores de levantamientos no le agradaban para nada, tenía que hacer algo antes de que se alzara una guerra que no pudiera detener, pero sobre todo debía protegerlas, a Michiru y a Haruka ellas eran las más inocentes y las que tal vez saldrían más perjudicadas sin importar que camino tomara aquella verdad.

0ooo0ooo0ooo

-Bueno vamos- decía una Michiru sonriente

-Ya está todo listo nos esperan-

-Bien Setsuna, me llevaras a la tienda donde trabaja Haruka verdad-

-No creo que sea prudente el que la veas en el pueblo, ya con la sonrisa boba que llevas siempre en el rostro es más que suficiente para saber que algo radical como el amor te ha cambiado, creo que deberíamos evitar el que se sepa quién es la culpable de eso- la veía de forma seria

-Anda Setsuna por favor quiero verla-

-La vez a diario no es cierto-

-Si pero quisiera estar siempre con ella, no separarme jamás de su lado-

-Ya veo, está bien te llevare pero por lo menos debes intentar disimular te parece bien-

-Está bien voy a disimular que no la quiero, que no es mía, que la veo a diario, que la he besado cientos de veces ya y que nunca me cansare de hacerlo-

-Deberías parar pareces una niña de nuevo-

-Es que con ella me siento así como una niña y al mismo tiempo una mujer, no sé cómo explicarlo, ni siquiera se con certeza como nombrarlo-

-Oh, yo si se como, ¡amor!, se llama amor y me da gusto que lo sientas-

-Gracias Setsuna, tu eres la única que lo sabe y que me entiende por eso eres mi mejor amiga-

-Si lo sé aunque lo único que no entiendo es que le ves, es una creída obstinada, coqueta, orgullosa-

-Lo entiendo pero así la quiero jejeje-

-Ahora entiendo eso de que el amor es ciego- se reía fuertemente al ver la cara de angustia de su amiga

-Suny no seas grosera- sabía que no eran las que mejor se llevaban pero también sabía que Setsuna solo decía las cosas por molestar, ya que Haruka le agradaba después de todo

-Bellas damas desean que las acompañe en su camino- interrumpía su conversación el joven Akio Miyake

-No Akio, si por mi fuera ni siquiera irías de mi escolta- Michiru le lanzaba una mirada llena de enojo, él no le agradaba para nada, mucho menos cuando Haruka le conto el incidente que tuvieron el día que ella había regresado

-Oh vamos Michiru porque me tratas así, nunca te he hecho nada-

-Tal vez pero no me agrada la manera en que tratas a la gente del reino-

-Por favor Michiru, ellos son simplemente plebeyos, no valen nada no hacen nada importante, no deberías ni siquiera usar tus hermosos pensamientos en ellos- se paro frente a ellas impidiendo que subieran al carruaje

-Akio será mejor que te alejes si no deseas que pidamos que nos cambien de guardias- retaba Setsuna al joven

-Uy nuestra querida Setsuna apareció, vamos chicas solo es una simpe broma además no deben enojarse sobre todo tu Michiru, ya sabes que seré tu futuro esposo- sonreía lleno de satisfacción

-Estás loco Akio, ahora por favor déjanos pasar y no te vuelvas a acercar a mi me entendiste- sabía que su padre deseaba casarla con alguien importante así que Akio jamás tendría una posibilidad, pero eso no le quitaba que pudiera ser peligroso y que un día tratara de hacerle algo

-Bien pasen- decía haciéndose a un lado para después dirigirse a su caballo e iniciar la marcha al pueblo

-Setsuna tú crees que lo que dijo Akio-

-No, eso no va a pasar no te preocupes, tu padre desea casarte con un príncipe no con un idiota-

-Pero lo dijo tan seguro tu sabes que su padre influencia bastante al mío-

-Sí pero no creo que lo logre por lo menos en eso no va a poder convencerlo- le sonrió para transmitirle su serenidad

-Tienes razón, aun así hay que cuidarnos de él-

-Si lo sé, puede ser peligroso toma- le daba una pequeña daga que tenia oculta en alguna parte del vestido

-¿Para qué es esto?-

-Para que te defiendas, yo tengo otra después me la regresaras-

-Gracias Suny pero tengo una- le mostro la que llevaba con ella un poco más larga y grande

-¿Quien te la dio?-

-Haruka me dijo que al ser la princesa podía correr peligro y era mejor que tuviera algo para defenderme-

-¿Entonces sabes usarla verdad?-

-Si Mikoto me enseño a defenderme en el tiempo que estuve lejos sin que mi madre lo supiera ya sabes que a ella no le parece lo más correcto y Haruka me ha ayudado a perfeccionar lo que sabía por eso me dio la suya mira- se la dio en las manos

-Ya veo tiene sus iniciales, bueno me alegra que se preocupe por ti-

-Te lo dije es perfecta- sonreía de nuevo

-Bueno no es para tanto- le daba gusto que estuviera feliz después de todo al parecer Haruka si lograba algo extraordinario hacerla feliz

Después de un rato de camino habían llegado al pueblo y ya que habían decidido caminar habían logrado que los guardias se mantuvieran alejados de ellas sobre todo habían logrado alejar a Akio, en todo el trayecto Michiru había logrado ver el cambio tan radical que había tenido el reino no podía creer todo lo que había decaído el pueblo, las condiciones en las que se encontraba la gente, la desigualdad era la que reinaba, se sintió furiosa, impotente, no podía creer lo que su padre había hecho, había hablado con algunas personas entendía lo que estaban pasando y ahora más que nunca estaba decidida a cambiarlo todo cuando tomara el trono, pero eso al parecer era la parte más difícil como hacer para tomarlo sin tener que casarse y sin tener que renunciar a Haruka.

-Michiru ya baja de las nubes-

-Yo no estoy en las nubes-

-Si claro, entonces en donde-

-Pensaba como lograr tomar el trono sin que me case con la persona que mi padre me imponga-

-Harías eso, ¿se lo arrebatarías?-

-Si Setsuna, lo que él ha hecho es horrible, mira como ha decaído Nokaith, mira en lo que se está convirtiendo, le quitare el reino aunque me odie, aunque no vuelva a hablarme, después de todo nunca hemos sido muy unidos-

-Bueno, aun no sé cómo, pero te aseguro que encontrare la manera de que lo logres, sabes que te voy a apoyar siempre- tal vez si había una manera y esa era la mejor solución a todo lo que sucedía –Pero mientras que tal que vamos a ver a tu amada Haruka-

-Me parece perfecto- su sonrisa había vuelto solo con escuchar su nombre

Pero al entrar al establecimiento no le gusto para nada la escena que estaba viendo, Haruka se encontraba mirando de forma tierna a una chica un poco mas bajita que ella, mientras sonreía y la chica saltaba frente a ella antes de abrazarla y prendarse de su brazo con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, antes de que pudiera decir algo un hombre apareció frente a ella tapando por completo su visión.

-Buenas tardes princesa en que puedo servirle- le daba una reverencia solemne

-Buenas tardes eh venido a ver algunas telas y algunas otras cosas- trato de ocultar el tono molesto de su voz

-Si por supuesto pase, mire que le parece estas que tengo aquí- le decía mientras le mostraba algunas que tenia sobre una mesa larga –Honoka trae las demás, Haruka por favor ayúdala-

-Si por supuesto- hablaba una Haruka mas que pálida debido al rostro furioso que tenia Michiru, que debía estar pensando al haberla visto de esa manera con Honoka

-Me parecen lindas telas pero mejor esperemos las que faltan- Setsuna se había colocado junto a Michiru, lista para interferir por si a esta se le ocurría golpear a Haruka y de paso a la chica que estaba con ella

-Si calor permítame iré a ayudarlos para que traigan todas las que puedan- se alejo para entrar a alguna otra habitación donde al parecer tenían una bodega

-Michiru debes calmarte no estaban haciendo nada malo, además tu sabes que ella es una coqueta-

-Sí pero nunca la había visto- decía llena de furia

-Bien aquí están todas- decía el hombre mientras Haruka y Rogelio colocaba rollos de tela en la mesa frente a ellos mientras Honoka y Nozomi las extendían para que las vieran mejor

-Vaya veo que hay bastantes y todas son muy lindas- decía Setsuna al ver las miradas furiosas que Michiru le lanzaba a Haruka mientras la pobre trataba de alejarse lo más posible de la chica que al parecer se llamaba Honoka

-Si todas son muy lindas y al parecer eso es lo que más importa- decía Michiru tratando de contener la calma y de no golpear la chica para alejarla de Haruka y después golpearla a ella

Un buen rato de observación después así como de compras de algunas otras cosas, habían decidido irse Michiru no deseaba hablar con Haruka y había estado esquivando su mirada en todo ese tiempo, pero no le quedo más opción que verla cuando se retiraba y el señor Nishiko dueño de la tienda había presentado a sus dos hijas y a sus trabajadores ante ella para después salir furiosa mientras Setsuna se quedaba un momento más en el sitio quien sabe para que, después de unos minutos, ya se había cansado de esperar y justo antes de que volviera a caminar rumbo a la tienda vio como Haruka salía cargando algunos rollos de tela para llevarlos al carruaje que ya las esperaba, así que decidió mejor ya no moverse de su sitio y tratar de ignorarla.

-Michiru no huyas, se que estas enojada, pero lo que viste no era lo que parecía- le decía desde lejos, ya que no podían acercarse mucho por temor a ser descubiertas

-Sí y que era, porque lo que yo vi era una chica loca por ti, mientras tú le dabas alas- le decía sin mirarla

-No es verdad mira es Honoka te he hablado de ella-

-Mucho peor no está loca por ti-

-Exacto pero jamás le he hecho caso y jamás le he dado motivos por favor créeme-

-Entonces esas miradas que son gestos amistosos- hablaba furiosa

-Se que está mal pero necesitaba que me ayudara para poder irme temprano, quería ir a verte hoy más temprano y no tenía más opción que pedirle un favor, pero te aseguro que solamente es mi amiga Michiru no puedo ver a ninguna chica más que a ti te amo y lo sabes- se acerco a ella no le importaba lo que los demás pensaran

-No se debo pensarlo- se sentía alagada por lo que le decía Haruka, pero podía confiar era verdad que le había hablado sobre la chica pero aun así sentía desconfianza –Además no es bueno que uses a la gente de esa forma-

-Lo sé pero no halle otra manera, debes creerme por favor sino me hincare aquí frente a ti, no me importa que el reino completo nos vea-

-No eso no, nos descubrirán- se asusto sabia que ella era capaz de hacer eso

-Entonces me crees, ¿me perdonas?- la miraba como un cachorro indefenso no podía negarse a esa mirada

-Está bien pero no lo vuelvas a hacer, no solo por mí sino también por ella no creo que merezca que la ilusiones-

-Está bien te prometo no volver a hacerlo- le tomo la mano y la miro de forma amorosa deseaba poder besarla en ese momento

-Creo que deberías ir a traer lo demás-

-Si ahora vuelvo- le lanzo un guiño antes de alejarse

-Veo que se arreglaron- le decía Setsuna mientras se acercaba a ella

-No puedo permanecer mucho tiempo enojada con ella-

-Ya me di cuenta aunque sea una coqueta, se que te quiere-

-Si yo también lo sé-

-Bueno chicas vámonos- decía Akio mientras se acercaba a ellas tratando de rodearlas a ambas por la cintura

-No me toques Akio, ya te dije que no te me acerques- Michiru se alejo rápidamente de el

-Y yo ya te dije que debes aceptarlo, pronto seré tu esposo- le decía mientras trataba de acorralarla contra el carruaje

-Ya te dijo que te alejes Akio- Setsuna lo desafío no dejaría que tocara a Michiru por ningún motivo

-O si no que – miro furioso a la chica mientras se acercaba a ella y comenzaba a desenfundar su espada

-Ni te atrevas Akio- grito Michiru justo en el momento en que salía Haruka y Rogelio cargando algunas cosas

-Jajajajaja de verdad pensaste que lo haría preciosa no soy idiota- se dirigió a Michiru para después voltear a ver a Haruka y a Rogelio –Y ustedes que ven mejor apresúrense a subir todo, ¡vamos!- les grito y obedecieron no querían armar una pelea en medio del reino con la princesa enfrente

-Ya está todo- le dijo Rogelio a Michiru

-Muchas gracias- le entrego algunas monedas

-Aléjate de ella imbécil, no puedes estar tan cerca de la princesa- al parecer Akio había encontrado con quien desquitar su enojo

-No se preocupe ya me iba- le respondió tratando de evitar un enfrentamiento

-Oye no, espera, tú no eres el entrometido del puerto- recordando las palabras que le había dicho aquel día

-No sé de qué habla- estaba de espaldas no deseaba enfrentarlo no era el momento adecuado

-Sí, eres tú sabes creo que en esta ocasión si te daré tu merecido- saco su espada rápidamente no se quedaría enojado todo el día solo por culpa de Setsuna

-Entonces tal vez debas dármelo a mí después de todo no crees- intervino Haruka de forma tranquila

-Claro si tú eres ha quien iba agolpear ese día-

-Si soy yo- se ponía de forma gallarda mientras se prepara para defenderse del ataque, lo haría pagar el haber querido tocar a Michiru y el haber querido golpear tanto a Setsuna como a Rogelio

-Basta Akio, eres un idiota y aquí no golpearas a nadie es momento de irnos- interrumpió Michiru no dejaría que se pelearan cuando sabia que la que terminaría en la cárcel seria Haruka mientras el idiota de Akio estaría como si nada en la calle

-Como ordene princesa- volvió a enfundar la espada acercándose a Haruka –Esto no se quedara así me las vas a pagar tarde que temprano-

-Esperare con ansias el momento- no se movió ni un centímetro

-Vamos- sentencio Akio para subirse a su caballo y enfilar a sus hombres para emprender la marcha de regreso

-Michiru estas bien- Haruka se acerco de forma rápida

-Estoy bien no te preocupes, todo estará bien-

-Te iré a ver más tarde-

-Está bien no te preocupes, te estaré esperando-

-Te amo- alcanzo a decirle antes de que subiera seguida de Setsuna a la cual miro de forma cómplice para después verlas alejarse con dirección al palacio.

0ooo0oooo0ooo

No hacían muchos minutos que habían vuelto del pueblo y aun se sentía un poco angustiada por lo que acababa de pasar con Haruka y Akio, se aseguraría que el ya no estuviera entre los chicos que formaran su escolta, pero ahora tenía un problema más grande enfrente, al parecer su padre ya había tomado su decisión de quien sería su esposo y ahora el elegido se encontraba frente a ella pidiéndole unos momentos para hablar, sabía que el joven príncipe Mamoru Chiba de el reino Gea iba a pedir su mano en ese momento.

Estaban solos en aquel salón su madre se había retirado con la excusa que tenia algunos asuntos pendientes y Setsuna también se había ido diciéndole que la esperaría en la biblioteca del palacio.

-¿Cómo has estado?- decía el joven mientras se acercaba a ella

-Bien Mamoru y ¿tú qué tal?-estaba nerviosa no sabía cómo actuar frente a él eran buenos amigos pero en ese momento se podía sentir la presión que ambos tenían

-También- se formaba un silencio incomodo, mientras estaban mirándose frente a frente –Michiru se que somos amigos y supongo que sabes a que he venido a lo que me han enviado pero yo no podría hacerlo porque estoy enamorado de alguien más y no podría pedir tu mano sabiendo que nunca podre quererte de una manera que vaya mas allá de la amistad- hablaba serio no deseaba lastimar a su amiga

-De verdad Mamoru, te entiendo porque yo siento lo mismo, eres mi amigo y no podría aceptarte cuando yo también amo a alguien más- estaba feliz debido a lo que acababa de decirle le estaba el bochornoso momento de tener que darle una negativa

-Entonces ambos estamos deacuerdo- estaba sorprendido debido a lo que estaba escuchando

-Si amigo, de verdad gracias me has librado un peso de encima- sonreía –Pero debes decirme ¿quién es ella?-

-Tú también me has librado de un enorme peso, creo que la conoces es una princesa-

-Ya se estas enamorado de Usagi, ¿cierto?-

-Sí pero- no podía creer que fuera tan obvio

-Me di cuenta como se miraban en la fiesta de mi presentación, me alegro mucho por ti amigo- le daba un abrazo fraternal que era correspondido –Ahora por qué no me dices cuando pedirás su mano, mientras tomamos un té en el jardín-

-Me parece perfecto, pero tú también debes contarme quien es el afortunado que ha ganado tu corazón- le ofrecía su brazo para comenzar a caminar en dirección al jardín mientras él hablaba de sus sentimientos y ambos reían debido a la conversación, Michiru estaba tranquila y más segura que nunca de que lo que sentía por Haruka no podía ser nada malo.

0ooo0ooo0ooo

Habían pasado unas cuantas horas de su regreso al palacio y Setsuna se encontraba bastante preocupada, mientras leía un libro sobre las leyes del reino había encontrado lo que buscaba, pero esperaba que funcionara el plan que tenía en mente, esperaba que Haruka fuera lo suficientemente valiente de ayudarla y que Michiru no cometiera una locura como aceptar al príncipe, que según le había contado era un buen amigo, en ese momento escucho como la llamaban.

-Bien ya estoy aquí, vine lo más rápido que pude y he venido a verte antes de ir a verla a ella-

-Gracias por tu tiempo Haruka pero estoy segura que ella no podría verte en este instante-

-¿Cómo?, ¿por qué?- mostraba preocupación en su rostro

-No importa primero debemos hablar y luego la veras siéntate- hablaba mientras se acercaba a la puerta para cerrarla con seguro para que nadie las molestara

-No, estaré de pie estoy intrigada sobre lo que tienes que decirme desde que me hablaste en la tienda- la miraba de forma seria con brazos cruzados

-FLASHBACK-

-Haruka- se había acercado sin que nadie se diera cuenta después de que Michiru había salido de la tienda, ella le había dado una excusa de querer comprar una última cosa antes de irse

-Setsuna que pasa están bien mira se que está enojada pero –

-Basta no vine a hablar de eso, sus problemas resuélvanlos ustedes-

-Entonces no entiendo que pasa, ¿qué tienes?-

-Escucha necesito hablar contigo de algo importante a solas sin que nadie nos vea-

-Porque ha pasado algo malo-

-No solo se me ha ocurrido una forma de lograr que estén juntas, tú decides si lo aceptas o no-

-¿Qué es?, de qué se trata-

-No te lo puedo decir aun, por eso necesito que hablemos-

-Está bien hoy iré al palacio temprano a ver a Michiru crees estar ahí-

-Si estaré en la biblioteca ahí hablaremos, búscame antes de que la veas-

-Ahí estaré-

-Bueno adiós ahhh y arregla tus problemas con ella primero, que no te ayudare de celestina de nuevo enviando cartas- le sonrió para alejarse

-Claro, gracias- le mostraba una mueca graciosa debido a sus anteriores palabras mientras veía como se alejaba de ella

-FIN FLASHBACK-

-Bien entonces escucha atentamente ahí una forma de que Michiru y tu estén juntas-

-Si eso ya me lo dijiste, pero no me has dicho aun cual es esa forma-

-Que se casen- le dijo de forma rápida

-¿Cómo?- estaba en shock no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar

-Ya escuchaste que se casen-

-Pero yo soy una plebeya, eso sería imposible nadie lo aceptaría su padre la alejaría de mi y tal vez yo terminaría muerta-

-Nunca pensé que fueras tan cobarde, además el que se casen ayudaría a Michiru a tomar el trono rápidamente sin necesidad de que su padre se lo diera-

-No soy una cobarde y a ver necesito que me expliques todo esto con calma que ya me perdí- le hablaba nerviosa al parecer el plan de Setsuna conllevaba algo más que lograr que ellas estuvieran juntas, también era una lucha por el trono

-Oh no sé cómo es que te quiere a veces eres tan cabezota- decía exasperada no podía creer que no entendiera

-Oye me dirás sí o no-

-Bien, Michiru se ha dado cuenta de la forma tan deplorable en la que está el reino, no le parece y quisiera quitarle el trono a su padre me ha dicho que no le importaría si él no vuelve a hablarle vamos bien-

-Si estoy bien hasta este punto, continua-

-Entonces me dijo que necesitaba una manera de poder lograrlo antes, de que la obligue a casarse fue cuando recordé una ley muy antigua del reino-

-Bien y en que parte entra el matrimonio-

-En la ley, mira- le daba un enorme libro el cual al parecer tenía bastantes años y le señalaba un párrafo en especifico –Dice que si el heredero al trono o en este caso heredera, está casado bajo la ley comprobable con un noble podrá reclamar el trono sin la necesidad que el rey se lo entregue, mientras este demuestre que el reinado está siendo malo para todos en el reino, además que debe apoyarlo el pueblo y los nobles de Nokaith-

-Ahora entiendo- la miraba seria –Pero yo no soy un noble, además, ¿crees que la apoyen?-

-Eso no creo que importe no creo que muchos recuerden la ley específica, yo solo la encontré por casualidad hace algunos años, así que podemos decir que cualquier matrimonio es válido y si creo que la apoyen mis padres y varias familias nobles no están deacuerdo con el rey-

-Entonces el pueblo también la seguirá, te lo aseguro yo me encargare de eso si de verdad crees que funcione-

-Funcionara, debe funcionar porque es la única manera que encuentro para lograr que estén juntas y que Michiru tome el reino y si no funciona y el rey no le da el trono yo las ayudare a escapar, ya no tienen doce años además se que ella tiene amigos en otros reinos que también la ayudaran- le decía mientras se acercaba al enorme ventanal de aquella habitación y miraba hacia el jardín

-Si yo también se que ya no tenemos doce años y que tiene amigos pero no quisiera vivir siempre huyendo, ella no se merece eso, ni tú, porque también deberías escapar por ayudarnos- dejo el libro sobre el piano que estaba cerca y se acerco a ella junto al ventanal

-Lo sé, pero si no lo haces, la perderás- le decía mientras ambas veían a Michiru con un joven hablando amenamente en la mesa del jardín –Es apuesto cierto-

-Tal vez pero, ¿quién es?- preguntaba obviamente molesta

-El príncipe del reino de Gea, Mamoru Chiba, al parecer es el que su padre ha escogido para casarla aunque ella me dijo que no aceptaría, no puede hacer eso por siempre lo sabes, llegara el momento en que su padre la obligue y ella no pueda hacer nada y yo tampoco- volteo a verla -Haruka arriésgate no puedes perder más de lo que puedes ganar, se que la amas y que ella a ti-

-Tienes razón no la volveré a perder, nadie la arrebatara de mi lado, le pediré que se case conmigo y llevaremos tu plan a cabo- volteo a mirarla de forma determinada estaba decidida no perdería a Michiru

-Excelente- la abrazaba –Pero ahora hay que pensar donde pueden casarse, ya que aquí es muy peligroso-

-Es válido sin importar el lugar-

-Si hay dice bajo la ley comprobable, así que cualquier reino debe ser valido-

-Entonces deberíamos casarnos en el reino de plata, yo debo ir en un par de semanas a recoger algunos cargamentos del señor Nishiko, estaré ahí por cuatro días por lo menos, solo deben convencer a los reyes para que puedan ir por esos días-

-Pero si aceptan el matrimonio ahí- había algunos reinos que aun estaban en desacuerdo con que dos mujeres o dos hombres se casaran solo por amor

-Claro que si, mientras sea por amor te puedes casar lo sé porque mis padres vivieron muchos años ahí-

-Entonces me parece buena idea, pensare en alguna forma de convencerlos para ir en esos días, así solo tendremos que encontrarnos en aquel sitio, ahora lo importante es que le pidas matrimonio-

-Bueno de eso me ocupare yo- mostraba un fuerte sonrojo

-Debes hacerlo cuanto antes, el tiempo se nos viene encima además hay bastantes rumores de levantamientos debemos hacer esto antes de que sea tarde-

-Lo se lo hare hoy, cuando la vea para que no te preocupes tanto-

-Perfecto, entonces ya vete, la veras en la noche-

-Está bien, dile que vine a verla pero como estaba ocupada decidí irme, dile que la veré donde siempre está bien- le decía mientras miraba por última vez a Michiru desde la ventana y comenzaba a alejarse con dirección a una pared

-No te preocupes yo le diré, pero tú no le digas que esto fue mi idea, no hasta que haya aceptado esta bien, a y Haruka cómprale un anillo, no se te ocurra darle el que traes colgando- le decía mientras veía aquel anillo que siempre llevaba en una cadena que tenía siempre alrededor del cuello

-Lo hare, no te preocupes no podría darle algo que ella me regalo hace mucho- decía mientras tomaba con la mano derecha aquel objeto que siempre le recordaba a su amada y sonreía mientras volvía a caminar con rumbo a la pared –Tu deberías guardar ese libro en tu casa si no queremos que alguien se entere de lo mismo que tu- le decía antes de perderse entre las cortinas que cubrían el sitio y salir del palacio

-Lo hare- gritaba mientras tomaba el libro entre sus manos sabía que Haruka aceptaría y estaba segura que Michiru también lo haría, todo esto sería una completa locura, pero tal vez era una locura que valía la pena hacer, contal de conservar ese amor y ese hermoso reino.

0ooo0ooo0ooo

Aquel era su sitio preferido para hablar, al parecer en aquel salón oculto en la casa de Akio Miyake era el mejor para tratar asuntos importantes como ellos lo llamaban, después de todo en aquel salón habían ideado el plan para derrocar a los Tenoh del trono, gracias a eso nadie jamás se había enterado de todo aquello, así que ahora hablaban de todo lo que les parecía importante y de lo que nadie jamás debía enterarse.

-Ahora le cumplirás sus caprichos, sobre todo después de que se ha negado a casarse con quien tú ya habías elegido-

-Es necesario que piense que tiene cierto control sobre lo que hace, es verdad que rechazo al príncipe Mamoru, pero de cierta forma me alegra, el no es alguien a quien yo pueda manejar como me plazca, ya encontrare a alguien más, alguien que sea adecuado-

-Entonces por eso quitaras a mi hijo de su escolta personal Souta-

-Cálmate tu hijo se sobrepaso y lo sabes, además solo será por un tiempo después dejare que regrese-

-Está bien ya lo reprendí por lo que hizo pero no creo que merezca mas castigo-

-Ya lo decidí además, que es esa estupidez de que se casara con mi hija, de verdad crees que le entregaría el reino a alguien como tu hijo-

-Es una idea que se le metió hace poco a la cabeza, no lo veo tan descabellado cuando se que él es igual a nosotros y lo sabes-

-Basta Akio eso no pasara, así que mejor desilusiónalo-

-Bien, pero aun así quiero a alguien de clase noble para mi hijo, es momento de que mi sangre se enaltezca y que mejor que con sangre noble-

-Bien te daré lo que pides por tu lealtad hacia mí, a quien tienes en mente-

-Setsuna Meioh-

-Como, ¿por qué quieres a la hija del primer consejero?, sabes que ellos no son importantes para mí, no son alguien a quien tome en cuenta- le decía sorprendido muchas veces no entendía el pensamiento que llegaba a tener Akio

-Lo sé pero ellos son los que siguen en la línea de sucesión, son nobles de gran estirpe y aunque no los tomes en cuenta debemos ser cuidadosos con ellos, lo sabes Souta son peligrosos y no te quieren, así que, qué mejor que infiltrar a mi hijo, al capitán de la guardia real a esa casa-

-Tal vez no sea tan mala idea, ellos siempre me han querido quitar el trono desde que lo tome jamás creyeron el asalto a los Tenoh-

-Ves tuve una gran idea, entonces-

-Me parece que no tendrán más opción que aceptar, los tengo amenazados y si no cumplen se las verán muy mal en los calabozos de la cárcel- sonreía de forma maliciosa aquella sería una forma sencilla de empezar a terminar con sus enemigos

-Perfecto, entonces que haremos con la princesa, ¿con quién la casaras?-

-Tengo varios candidatos así que organizare un torneo donde estos pelen por su mano y por el trono, el que gane será mi futura marioneta-

-Vaya no has perdido el toque, ofrecer a tu hija como trofeo muy tentador y si no acepta-

-Tiene que hacerlo, ya no será su decisión- todo saldría como lo había planeado –Se hará en un mes tal vez mes y medio, ella tendrá que obedecerme o lo pagaran las personas que más quiere como su madre o su querida nana, no me tentare el corazón- decía con determinación, no perdería el reino por nada del mundo, le había costado demasiado trabajo obtenerlo como para perder todo por su hija, esa niña que jamás había demostrado ser como él, ni siquiera un poco

-Nunca has sido un tipo que se deje llevar por tus sentimientos Souta, no se como nadie se había dado cuenta antes, jejeje por eso eres mi mejor amigo- le tomo el hombro con la mano mientras seguía riendo

-Basta Akio, mejor dime que sabes sobre el posible levantamiento en armas- se alejaba de el otro hombre

-No mucho, eh iniciado una investigación pero aun no encuentro nada yo pienso que solo son rumores como lo han sido todos estos años-

-No me importa si solo son chismes de plebeyos, no lo tomes a la ligera me entendiste, recuerda que la falta de cuidado fue el peor error de los Tenoh-

-Si claro me encargare de todo, pero te aseguro que no es nada más que un estúpido rumor, como el de la sobrevivencia del heredero-

-Eso espero Akio, no quiero realizar ejecuciones tan rápido como la de los idiotas que te ayudaron en aquella ocasión-

-No te preocupes, todo estará bien- le sonreía seguro de sí mismo, sabiendo que nadie sería capaz de armar una revuelta no tenían opciones, ni lideres nadie era capaz de armar un lio tan grande como para derrocar a Souta

0ooo0ooo0oooo

No podía creer que había aceptado, no sabía que era peor la espera o los nervios que tenía en ese momento, daba de vueltas como si se tratará de un león enjaulado, pensando como le pediría matrimonio, claro que era algo que ya había pasado por su cabeza pero esperaba hacerlo después, que pasara más tiempo tal vez parecía una decisión demasiado precipitada, por el corto tiempo que llevaban de estar siendo algo más que amigas el tener un mes como una pareja romántica tal vez no fuera suficiente y podía hacer que Michiru le diera una negativa, o le pidiera un poco más de tiempo. Ella estaba segura de querer dar ese paso, jamás pensó en casarse con nadie más que no fuera su amada princesa, pero aun le seguía pareciendo rápido y forzado, como le había dicho Rogelio sólo unas horas atrás, cuando por fin había decidido contarle todo lo que había pasado en esos últimos meses para poder así pedirle ayuda.

-FLASHBACK-

-¿Que vas a hacer qué?- Le decía el chico con un rostro sorprendido debido a lo que acababa de escuchar

-Ya me escuchaste le pediré que se casé conmigo, no planeo pardela como hace seis años porque si lo hago esta vez, será para siempre estoy segura-

-Haruka entiendo todo lo que me has dicho es más ya me imaginaba que se encontraban en algún sitio, que habías vuelto a verla no era algo que pudieras ocultar, pero creo que esta decisión es un poco rápida-

-Lo sé pero es la única salida que tengo, antes de que su padre la obligue a casarse con otro-

-Pero si sólo han estado teniendo una relación más sería solo por un mes, por lo que entiendo, no podrías esperarte un poco más o es que hay otra razón para que estés tan apurada-

-Se que ha sido poco tiempo pero tú sabes que la conozco desde antes, además llevamos más de cinco meses o más viéndonos, la quiero amigo, la quiero más que a mi vida, sé que es algo real algo que no va a desaparecer de la noche a la mañana, que no es algo que volveré a sentir por alguien más en ni vida, ella es la única a la que puedo amar-

-Está bien, entiendo el punto pero no me has dicho si hay algo más oculto en esta rápida decisión-

-Está bien también es para que ella pueda tomar el Reino sin necesidad de que su padre se lo de-

-Lo va a derrocar- no podía más, es que acaso Haruka quería matarlo con tantas sorpresas

-Algo así pero ella aún no lo sabe del todo-

-Que haber explícame - no entendía nada incluso podría decirse que en ese momento su cabeza daba vueltas

Después de un rato más de conversación Rogelio había terminando de entender todo aquel plan hecho por Setsuna y Haruka para ayudar a Michiru a subir al trono lo más rápido posible antes de que cualquier tipo de levantamiento armado se iniciara, algo que el veía demasiado probable y cercano.

-Entonces si acepta te cáscaras, en dos semanas a lo mucho hablaban de forma seria

-Si así será-

-Porque me cuentas todo esto Haruka-

-Porque eres mi mejor amigo y quería contártelo, porque quiero que estés conmigo ese día, me apoyaras en lo que sea que vaya a pasar verdad-

-Te apoyare sabes que te quiero como a mi hermana pequeña y hare todo lo que pueda para que seas feliz, aunque eso conlleve a morirme de una de tus revelaciones así que por favor ya no dejes de contarme nada-

-Está bien me parece, pero entonces podrías prestarme dinero para comprar el anillo, es que lo que junto no alcanza para algo decente- le sonreía de forma inocente esperando que le prestara el dinero

-No puede ser hasta sin dinero planeas dejarme-

-Anda y te presentare a Setsuna, si me di cuenta como se estaban viendo el día que vinieron a la tienda- le hacia una mueca chistosa y picara

-¿De versad?- preguntaba entusiasmado

-Sí, entonces me prestas el dinero-

-Está bien vamos-

-¿Cómo?-

-Sí, si te doy la cantidad tal vez te falte o te sobre dinero, así que mejor voy contigo-

-Está bien entonces vamos- terminaba de hablar para encaminarse al pueblo a buscar algún lugar donde comprara una joya que mereciera estar en la mano de la princesa

-FIN DE FLASHBACK-

Sonreía mientras veía la joya que tenía en la mano no era muy grande ni muy ostentosa. Era un anillo sencillo pero a ella la había gustado desde que lo había visto y por lo mismo había decidido comprarlo. Era un anillo de plata con un zafiro en el centró rodeado por algunos diamantes más pequeños, no tenía envoltura no le había alcanzado para dárselo en alguna otra cosa solo había comprado una cadena para ponérselo a Michiru, ya que sabía que no podría llevarlo en la mano y hasta ahí se había terminado su presupuesto, aunque su amigo le había ofrecido pagar una caja para entregárselo ella no acepto, no se aprovecharía de su buena voluntad y esperaba que lo que haría fuera suficiente para que le dieran una repuesta afirmativa, mientras se encontraba aún ensimismada en sus ideas se vio sorprendida por unas manos cubriendo sus ojos

-¿Quién soy? - le preguntaba como una niña curiosa

-No lo sé tal vez Neptuno sonreía mientras guardaba la joya en su bolsillo, antes de que Michiru pudiera verla

-No lo creo soy más bonita-

-Entonces debes ser Honoka- se reía al sentir cómo se alejaba la chica del sitio donde antes estaba

-Eres una tonta Haruka- caminaba con dirección al lago que sólo era iluminado por los pocos rayos de luz que ofrecía una luna a medio llenar

-No te enojes princesa, sólo estaba jugando- le decía al oído mientras la abrazaba por la espalda

-No me gustan esos juegos, crees que me parece bonito imaginar que ella está siempre contigo y que tú a veces andas de coqueta con ella-

-Eso no es verdad yo no lo coqueteo, además que crees que siento cuando te veo con algún Príncipe platicando en el jardín-

-Por eso te fuiste en la tarde-

-No, tenía que volver a comprar algunas cosas, pero el punto es que confió en ti aunque me muera de celos sé que me quieres solo a mí y tu...-

-Yo también confío en ti pero no puedo dejar de sentir celos- la había interrumpido antes de que terminará de hablar para voltear a verla al mismo tiempo -Te amo y no puedo imaginarme a nadie más a mi lado más que a ti-

-Yo tampoco me puedo imaginar con nadie más- la beso de forma lenta y apasionada -Te amo-

-Yo más pero que es lo que quería el príncipe Mamoru-

-¿Como sabes su nombre?-

-Alguien me lo dijo, pero esa no es la respuesta que deseaba escuchar-

-Quería hablar conmigo para pedir mi mano- le decía sería deseaba ver la expresión que pondría Haruka le fascinaba verla celosa

-Y tú que respondiste- decía tratando de contener la furia que estaba sintiendo aunque ya sabía para que había ido el príncipe no dejaba de enfurecerle el solo escucharlo de los labios de Michiru

-Que no porque ya estoy enamorada de alguien más alguien que me ama de la misma forma o tal vez más de lo que yo lo hago-

-Y que dijo- sonrió tranquila sabía que podía confiar siempre en ella

-Se sintió aliviado porque el también está enamorado de alguien más y no desea lastimarme es un buen amigo-

-Me alegra que sea un buen amigo y espero sea feliz, eso es lo que me pasa con Honoka, solo es una buena amiga-

-Sí pero la diferencia es que ella si está muy enamorada de ti-

-Pero yo de ella no, estoy segura que encontrara a alguien que le corresponda algún día y entenderá por fin que es el amor que es lo que yo siento por ti-

-Si espero y tu amiga encuentre el amor pronto para que se aleje se ti-

-Princesa eres muy posesiva-

-Tal vez pero tú eres muy coqueta mi amor- volvió a besarla jamás se cansaría de aquellos labios y de aquellos brazos que la rodeaban

-Pero solo te amo a ti y eso nada, ni nadie lo cambiara-

-Bueno, pero para que deseabas verme aquí porque ya no me esperaste en la tarde, sabias que me quede preocupada por lo que paso con Akio-

-No te preocupes que todo está bien, ese sujeto no tiene oportunidad contra mi así que no habrá ningún tipo de problema- decía un poco nerviosa recordando lo que iba a hacer desde un principio

-Se que no te dañara pero te meterá a la cárcel aún así, eh logrado que lo quiten de mi grupo de escoltas-

-Me alegra escuchar que está bien lejos de ti, pero ahora ya no quiero hablar de eso, sino de algo más importante para mí -

-De que se trata- le decía un poco temerosa ya que Haruka hablaba de una forma muy seria

-Toma quiero que lo leas yo lo escribí hace algunos días para ti espero y te guste- hablaba mientras le entregaba un rollo de papel amarrado con un pequeño lazo de color azul

Michiru lo tomó y comenzó a leerlo de forma tranquila, mientras sentía que su pecho se llenaba de un calor muy conocido para ella mientras leía las palabras ahí escritas.

"Te se hermosa,

Ponme atención,

No te sonrojes y rías,

Seré simple y ordinaria,

Hablare de tu belleza

Y tal vez de lo tanto que has oído no lo creas ya de mí,

Que tu belleza es deslumbrante,

Que tus ojos son hermosos que poseen un brillo especial,

Como un rayo de luz atravesando la copa de un árbol,

O simplemente un brillo de luna nueva,

Que tu sonrisa es angelical,

Y tienen la más preciosa cita entre las comisuras de tus labios,

Y diré banalmente que eres la mujer más hermosa que he contemplado,

La mujer de mis sueños,

Y la chica perfecta que cualquiera anhela,

Y tú,

Te sabes linda y bella,

Algo dentro se regodea y se yergue,

Pero desdeñas halagos bien intencionados,

Pero es difícil encontrar alguno,

Que haga estallar el cristal de tu orgullo

Y que penetre la armadura forjada a base de cualidades

Delicadas y sublimes;

Tu piel bondadosa y clara,

Tus manos finas pero firmes,

Tus bellos dedos espigados,

Tú figura esculpida por la gravedad, el viento y suspiros robados,

Y la sensualidad de tu piel,

Pero yo,

También te se hermosa,

Y no puedo negarme al sencillo placer de contemplarte,

De admirar la belleza radicada en tus ojos curiosos,

Directos, profundos,

Inquisidores, seductores,

Sedientos de vida;

De deleitarme con tu boca,

Poseedora de palabras precisas y audaces,

Capaz de proferir maldiciones e injusticias

Y capaz de brindar consuelo y ánimos;

Tampoco puedo ni debo privarme,

De mirar esos labios,

Que destellan sonrisas fáciles,

Prontas y sutiles que me sé de memoria,

Sonrisas que a veces se vuelven carcajadas sonoras y libres,

Porque en ti no existen límites,

Y quizá por eso por tu belleza interna,

Po tu locura desbordada,

Por tu alegría inextinguible,

Por tu coraje irreverente,

Por tu bondad inagotable,

Por tu fuerza inalcanzable,

Por tu paciencia incalmable,

También te saben hermosa,

Como todos los que te conocen y te lo dicen,

¿Alguien más te sabe hermosa?,

Quizá ni tú misma te sepas tan hermosa,

No tan hermosa como solo yo te puedo ver."

Sentía como algunas lagrimas de felicidad estaban tratando de escapar de sus ojos, no podía hablar debido a la emoción jamás hubiera creído que Haruka le había escrito algo tan hermoso, cuando quito la mirada de aquel pergamino y la dirigió a Haruka pudo ver como esta se encontraba hincada con una sola pierna apoyada a la tierra, mientras con sus manos le ofrecía una hermosa rosa de color blanco y encima de esta se encontraba un precioso anillo que no podía significar nada más que matrimonio, Haruka le estaba pidiendo matrimonio en ese momento.

-Michiru, desde que te conocí hace diez años supe que serias especial para mí y aunque tal vez no sabía que estaba amándote hasta los doce, ahora sé que nunca dejare de hacerlo quiero pasar contigo cada día de mi vida, usare todas mis fuerzas y hasta mi último aliento para hacerte feliz, se que puede ser un poco rápido esto, pero te amo y no quiero perderte por nada ni por nadie, por eso quiero preguntarte si quieres ser mi esposa, ¿Michiru quieres casarte conmigo?- estaba seria trataba de ocultar su nerviosismo y su inseguridad ante la posible respuesta

Michiru tomo la rosa entre sus manos para poder después ver más de cerca la joya que le estaba siendo entregada no pudo más que sonreír y ponerse a la altura de Haruka para después abrazarla y por fin liberar las lagrimas que estaba conteniendo desde momentos atrás

-Nada me haría más feliz que ser tu esposa mi amor, acepto pasar el resto de mis días contigo, porque sin ti no podría vivir más- decía mientras lloraba y escondía su rostro en el hombro de Haruka

Haruka no podía estar más feliz todos los nervios anteriores habían desaparecido, Michiru había aceptado.

-Sé que es una locura, pero es una locura que solo me atrevería a hacer contigo Haruka, nada nos va a separar nunca, no tengas miedo no puedo ser de nadie más que de ti, ¿por qué tanta prisa mi amor?- había detenido su llanto y la miraba de forma amorosa

-Se que todo lo que dices es verdad pero tu padre está empeñado en casarte, llegara un momento donde ya no puedas negarte donde el te obligue y yo no pueda hacer nada no dejare que te aparte de mi, si eres mi esposa no podrá obligarte a nada- contenía sus lagrimas mientras la miraba ya que el solo hecho de imaginar perder a Michiru le hacía sentir un profundo dolor en su pecho

-Entonces seré tu esposa, nadie jamás podrán separarnos, nuestros destinos estarán unidos, como nuestras almas y cuando tengamos hijos les contare la historia de nuestro amor a la misma edad que me di cuenta que te amaba-

-Me parece una buena idea- sonreía –Pero lo de los hijos debemos pensarlo bien- mostraba un fuerte sonrojo debido a lo que Michiru había dicho y reía para volver a abrazarla olvidando el dolor pasado, con ella a su lado se sentía invencible, por ella haría cualquier cosa y esperaba que la idea de Setsuna funcionara

-Me lo pones- mostraba el anillo que aun tenía en sus manos

-Se que debe ir en tu mano, pero ya que no podemos gritar al mundo que te casaras te compre esto- sacaba una hermosa cadena también de plata en donde coloco el anillo para después colocárselo en el cuello a su dueña

-Es hermoso pero yo no tengo nada que darte-

-No te preocupes, me lo diste hace muchos años y desde entonces nunca pude pensar en nadie más, solo en ti princesa me hechizaste para que solo viviera para ti y te aseguro que gracias a eso soy la persona más feliz de la tierra- le mostraba la cadena que ella siempre llevaba era un poco más gruesa que la que tenia Michiru en ese momento y se podía ver un fino anillo con un rubí en el centro colgando de esta.

-¿La sigues conservando?-

-Como la cosa más valiosa en mi vida- sonrió mientras envolvía en una de sus manos el anillo mientras con la otra tomaba una de las manos de Michiru

-Entonces esa es tu promesa de ser solo para mí-

-Sí y jamás me la quitare-

-Yo tampoco me quitare mi promesa- decía mientras ella también tomaba su anillo con su mano libre y después se acercaba para besar a Haruka de la forma más tierna posible, tratando de transmitir en ese beso todo lo que sentía en ese momento

0ooo0ooo0ooo

No sabía que pensar sobre aquel hombre que le había prometido contar la verdad de lo que le había pasado a los anteriores reyes, aquel sujeto misterioso que se acerco a ella mientras estaba terminando de hablar con un antiguo sirviente del palacio, su búsqueda de verdad la estaban llevando a sitios bastante oscuros a verdades que al parecer eran dolorosas para muchas personas, pero ella debía saber que era lo que había pasado para que Haruka no regresara al lugar que le pertenecía.

Hasta ese momento lo único que había logrado descubrir en todo aquel tiempo que había estado preguntando era todo el cariño y admiración que había hacia los Tenoh, el dolor que había causado la muerte de Saionji y la esperanza que estaba puesta en aquel bebe del que jamás supieron ni siquiera su nombre, había descubierto que el hermano de la reina se había marchado un poco después de estos sucesos, al parecer él era el siguiente al trono debido a la corta edad de los padres de Haruka y a un arreglo que existía entre ambas familias, el cual había resultado ser secreto para todos, esa historia era muy confusa al parecer la madre de Haruka era la prometida de Saionji desde un inicio pero aquello cambio de forma inesperada cuando ella se caso con Misato Tenoh, nadie había vuelto a saber nada de Riyoko Tezuka incluso se pensaba que estaba muerto, ahora también sabía que Souta siempre había estado enamorado de Miyuki Tezuka, pero al ser rechazado por esta para casarse con el más joven de los Tenoh, comenzó a odiarlos y a guardar rencor en su contra se decía que aquel supuesto asalto solo había sido una farsa montada por el actual rey para terminar con aquellos que lo alejaban de lo que tanto anhelo por años, el trono.

Aunque la mayoría de las personas con las que había hablado estaban casi seguras de eso, nadie tenía pruebas o algún testigo que pudiera corroborar aquello, sobre todo después de que varios hombres de la guardia real murieran de formas extrañas unos años después del cambio de reinado, ella había pasado varias noches recorriendo cantinas de mala muerte en busca de más información, de alguien que pudiera decirle en concreto si de verdad Souta Kaioh había mandado a matar a los reyes, o había tenido algún tipo de participación en eso pero no había tenido suerte hasta ese día, en que aquel hombre se acerco a hablar con ella.

-Disculpe está usted ocupada- él sujetó se sentó frente a ella en aquella mesa que se encontraba bastante alejada de todo en aquel sitio donde sólo se iba a beber hasta olvidar el nombre, no podía verse su rostro ya que tenía una capa con capucha que le cubría totalmente, incluso el rostro

-No pero creo que es momento de retirarme- trato de levantarse hasta que sintió como el hombre le sujeto con fuerza de la mano que tenía apoyada en la mesa

-Es usted Mikoto Ritzu cierto la institutriz del palacio, escúcheme debe dejar de preguntar, debe dejar de investigar antes de que todos se enteren y su vida corra peligro-

-Que está diciendo quien es usted para afirmar eso- lo miraba retadora si lo que deseaban era asustarla, no permitiría que se dieran cuenta que estaba funcionando

-Escúcheme y haga caso no siga buscando la verdad-

-Bien, ya que no me diga nada, pero yo si le voy a decir que no voy a parar de preguntar soy demasiado curiosa como para detenerme ahora, así que no lo intente con su permiso- se soltó del agarre del hombre y compensó a caminar a la salida del sitio

-La están siguiendo, lo sabía quieren saber hasta dónde llega para ver si la dejan vivir o no -

-Como puede saber eso quien quiere matarme-

-El rey- decía con seguridad de forma que sólo ella pudiera escuchar

-De verdad y como se que no es el mismo Rey el que lo manda a usted- No quería créelo pero depuse de todo lo que había llegado a escuchar de Souta Kaioh podía creer todo

-Porque a mí también me ha perseguido y eh logrado salvarme de su persecución, yo era un guardia real que sabía demasiadas cosas, que debía que desaparecer como ha hecho con muchos otros escúcheme, detenga su búsqueda yo le contrae todo lo que se, estoy seguro que es lo que usted busca pero debe parar ahora-

-Bien le creo pero debe contarme todo ya - volvía a tomar asiento frente al hombre

-No es posible-

-Entonces no me detendré-

-Se lo diré pero aun no, ya le dije que la han seguido, estoy seguro que en este momento deben estar queriendo saber quién soy, y que es lo que le estoy diciendo, se lo contare pero dentro de tres semanas, habrá mayor movimiento en ese tiempo y será mucho más sencillo poder encontrarnos sin que nadie lo sepa, ahí le diré todo

-Cree que podre resistir tanto, además como se que usted aparecerá, ¿Por qué en tres semanas todo estará más movido?-

-Lo hare, lo que debo decirle es algo que no me deja vivir el remordimiento de lo que hice me persigue a diario señorita y no puedo más con eso, confíe en mi incluso le daré pruebas que confirmaran todo lo que debo contarle-

-Bien no me quedara más opción que creerle, pero no ah contestado a mi otra pregunta-

-Usted sabe que hay rumores de levantamiento-

-Sí, pero no se ha descubierto nada preciso-

-Tal vez aun no tienen nada seguro, pero yo si se que son ciertos, pronto la gente va a pelear aunque la guardia real está empezando a saber algo de esto, no lo han podido corrobora al parecer alguien está llevando todo esto a cabo de una forma perfecta, entonces estoy seguro que unas tres semanas, todos estarán demasiado ocupados tratando de averiguar qué es lo que sucede como para ponerle atención a usted o a mí, me comprende hasta entonces debe parar, para que ellos dejen de tomarla en cuenta, sobre todo cuando tiene al Rey tan cerca suyo-

-Está bien acepto el trato que me ofrece, detendré mis preguntas y mi búsqueda, pero usted me contara todo y me entregara las pruebas que dice tener- le ofrecía la mano pada cerrar aquel extraño convenio que acababan de formar

-Acepto- le daba la mano para poner ponerse de pie y retiraste -No me siga y tome un camino diferente al que vino, yo le mandaré a avisar cuando sea prudente-

No pudo responder nada, solo asintió ante lo que le había dicho, se detendría ya que al parecer por fin había encontrado las respuestas que tanto había buscado, tal vez debería esperar un poco mas de lo esperado, pero valdría la pena si de una vez por todas lograba saber todo, además que le ayudaría para deshacerse de aquel seguimiento que tenía desde un par de días antes, el cual ella ya había notado, se levanto tranquilamente del lugar en el que estaba para irse del sitio ya no volvería a ninguno de esos lugares, ya no buscaría problemas, no por lo menos tan grandes como los que estaba segura su hermano estaba buscando, porque no había nadie más que pudiera levantar una revolución sin que los atraparan, más que el, dejaría que las cosas siguieran su rumbo no podía hacer nada más que esperar a saber la verdad después de eso pensaría que hacer.

0ooo0ooo0ooo

Estaba bastante nerviosa, aunque ya estaba en aquel sitio esperando a que llegara Haruka y Setsuna la acompañaba eso no le quitaba todo lo que en aquel momento estaba sintiendo y que comenzó a sentir después de que Setsuna le contara la idea principal de aquel matrimonio apresurado, estaba feliz porque uniría su vida a la persona que amaba, pero al mismo tiempo se sentía una traidora por lo que le haría su padre, aunque sabía que era lo mejor para todos incluyéndolo a él porque tampoco deseaba que hubiera un levantamiento armado donde al final saliera herido, esperaba que el paso que iba a dar fuer el mejor para todos.

Las semanas anteriores habían sido calmadas hasta el día en que tuvo que pedirles autorización a sus padres para ir al reino de plata, con la excusa de visitar a su amiga la princesa y aunque eso no era del todo falso ellos tardaron unos días y varias discusiones para terminar aceptándolo, sobre todo cuando ella había pedido ir solamente acompañada por Setsuna y unos cuantos guardias reales que la escoltaran.

-FLASHBACK-

-No Michiru y esa es mi última palabra no iras siete días seguidos solo con Setsuna al reino de plata, ya lo hemos discutido por los últimos tres días-

-Padre yo no le veo ningún problema iré escoltada-

-Hija, tu padre tiene razón, entendemos que quieras visitar a tu amiga pero puede ser peligroso, ya sabes que los caminos no son seguros si yo te pudiera acompañar o tal vez tú nana-

-No madre yo creo que tu estas muy ocupada y no deseo sacarte de tus obligaciones reales, le preguntare a mi nana si nos acompaña porque si ella va, me permitirás realizar el viaje cierto padre- Michiru veía una opción mucho más sencilla llevara a la mujer que la crio, que a su madre estaba segura que ella entendería y sobre todo permitiría que cometiera la locura que estaba a punto de realizar

-Ya que al parecer no te sacare de tu idea, está bien si ella va contigo y un par de guardias mas escoltándote puedes ir a visitar a la princesa-

-Entonces ahora vuelvo- salió del enorme despacho para buscar a la mujer, hasta que logro encontrarla en el jardín cortando algunas flores

-Niña que pasa, ¿por que estas tan agitada?-

-Te estaba buscando nana, necesito que me hagas un favor-

-Tranquila niña, sabes que siempre hare lo que desees, dime de qué se trata- se acercaba a ella de forma tranquila para escucharla y que tuvieran más privacidad

-Podrías ir conmigo al reino de plata, serán siete días-

-Sí, pero porque estoy casi segura de que no es lo que deseas pedirme-

-Por que lo que en verdad quiero es que le digas a mi padre que iras conmigo, cuando de verdad iras a visitar a tu familia-

-¿Que vas a hacer niña?, ¿Por qué no deseas que nadie se entere?-

-Me voy a casar con la persona que amo nana- sabía que no podía mentirle pero tampoco podía rebelarle toda la verdad de por qué haría algo así

-Niña es precipitado, ¿cómo sabe que es la persona adecuada?, ¿cómo sabe que esta lista?, ¿o que está enamorada?-

-Lo sé nana, es como tú me dijiste solo paso sin que me diera cuenta y ahora no quiero escapar de ese sentimiento, tampoco quiero perderlo, sabes que mi padre me casara con alguien a quien el escoja y tomare medidas contra eso-

-Si niña, pero eso es- la miraba asustada y preocupada podía entender el sentimiento de la chica pero aquello que iba a cometer estaba más allá de los límites

-Debes confiar en mí, sé que es amor y que es lo suficientemente fuerte para soportar lo que sea, ya ha soportado la distancia, el tiempo, las clases sociales, creo que podrá soportar más por que con esa persona siempre me siento segura, protegida, fuerte, invencible, amada, nana por favor ayúdame-

-Está bien niña yo la ayudare, tranquila pero después de esto, quiero conocer a esa persona especial- le sonrió porque pudo ver la ilusión que tenia la chica en los ojos, pero también pudo notar el amor no lucharía contra algo así, simplemente no se podía, así que solo le quedaba apoyarla y conocer a esa persona, para poder decirle que Michiru no estaba sola en ningún sentido.

-Gracias, gracias- le decía mientras la abrazaba con felicidad y le daba algunos besos en las mejillas

Después de esa charla se dirigieron de nuevo al despacho, donde aun se encontraban los reyes y al parecer también Mikoto.

-Padre, ya hemos hablado y estamos deacuerdo ella me acompañara-

-Así es señor yo iré con la niña-

-Bien no me parece lo ideal, ya que al parecer mi hija es testaruda no tengo más remedio, o usted que piensa señorita Mikoto-

-Creo que lo que usted disponga está bien majestad, si ha aceptado no le veo ningún tipo de problema- no podía decir nada y no lo haría estaba aun preocupada por lo poco que había podido descubrir, además aquel viaje de su aprendiz le ayudaría a estar disponible en cualquier momento, en que aquel hombre misterioso llegara a aparecer ya que la semana era la misma –Además Michiru va bien con sus lecciones así que no creo que un poco de distracción con una de sus amigas le haga mal- aunque era un poco raro aquello en su aprendiz, después con calma trataría de enterarse lo que realmente había hecho en esos días

-Bueno, entonces dispón todo Michiru, puedes ir- le favorecía aquello aunque al principio no le gusto para nada la idea, después se dio cuenta que si su hija faltaba podría ser un buen momento para atacar a aquellos que al parecer querían hacer unos cuantos desordenes y por fin detenerlos, su hija no haría drama como era usual ya que no estaría, todo saldría perfecto

-Gracias padre, le avisare a Setsuna para que ella también se aliste, con su permiso- dijo para hacer una reverencia e inmediatamente irse, al parecer lo más difícil ya estaba hecho

-FIN FLASHBACK-

Todo había salido perfecto, al parecer su amiga tenía todo bien organizado, la cual era su mayor cualidad pero jamás espero que fuera tan perfecta y cronometrada, ya que al parecer incluso a Haruka le tenía medido el tiempo y ya le había ordenado todo lo que debía hacer para que nada saliera mal, ellas habían partido cuatro días antes de lo que lo haría Haruka así llegarían antes y por supuesto se irían antes que ella coincidiendo solo tres días en el reino, para que nadie llegara a sospechar, habían salido con anticipación ya que el viaje era largo y pesado además de que se desviarían un poco para pasar a dejar a su nana, a una de las aldeas más alejadas del reino que era donde vivía la familia que le quedaba, cuando llegaron al palacio del reino de plata, Setsuna se deshizo de los guardias de la escolta dándoles grandes cantidades de dinero para que hicieran lo que ellos desearan por esos siete días, por supuesto con la condición de que las encontraran en las afueras del reino el séptimo día para volver y que jamás hablaran de aquello a nadie, no fue tan difícil cuando todos estos eran más leales a la princesa que al rey.

Fueron bien recibidas por toda la gente del palacio, pero sobre todo por su querida amiga la princesa Usagi la cual ya estaba enterada de todo y por supuesto estaba más que lista para ayudarla, sobre todo porque ella pensaba que todo eso era demasiado romántico, pasaron cuatro días en el palacio compartiendo anécdotas y recorriendo al reino, junto a la chica un par de años menor a Michiru para después trasladarse a una pequeña casa a las afueras del reino propiedad de la familia Tsukino para que nadie se enterara de la verdadera identidad de la chica de cabellos aguamarinas, dejando la mayoría de sus pertenecías en el palacio, habían prometido volver para despedirse y por supuesto para presentarle a Usagi quien era la persona que le había robado el corazón a Michiru.

Mientras seguía pensando en todo lo que sucedió en aquella banca de un parque, escucho una vos bastante conocida que hizo que todos aquellos nervios y aquellos recuerdos de todo lo que había tenido que pasar fueran olvidados.

-Hoy te ves más hermosa que nunca- hablaba Haruka mientras caminaba hacia ellas acompañada de su amigo

-Tu igual- se ponía de pie para abrazarla mientras Haruka la cargaba de la cintura y giraba al mismo tiempo para después volverla a colocar en el suelo y darse un tierno y corto beso en los labios –Te extrañe-

-No más de lo que yo- le decía mientras la veía con todo el amor que sentía y con una de sus manos acariciaba su mejilla

-Llegaste tarde- hablo Setsuna no deseaba perder el tiempo debían ir a hablar con el hombre que realizaría la ceremonia, tres días podían irse demasiado rápido y aquella situación no se repetiría

-Lo siento Setsuna, pero tuvimos que ir por la mercancía y cargarla pensé que tardaríamos un poco menos pero en esta ocasión el hombre que nos vende las telas no tenia ayudantes, así que tuvimos que hacerlo nosotros sin ayuda- decía mientras miraba a Setsuna como pidiendo disculpas, en verdad se habían apurado pero no había podido hacer todo aquello más rápido, porque aun tenían que hacer todo como siempre, ya que no deseaba que nadie supiera que otro asunto debía atender además de su trabajo sobre todo cuando a sus padres les había parecido una buena idea el que fuera

-FLASHBACK-

-Mamá, papá debo ir con Rogelio a recoger algunas mercancías del señor Nishiko en unas semanas al reino de plata, solo será un viaje de cuatro días y aunque sé que ustedes se preocupan bastante yo ya no puedo seguir dejando que sean ustedes los que únicos que se hagan cargo de todo el dinero de la casa, si hago esto tendré un poco mas de dinero para ayudarles- muchas veces había querido hacer ese tipo de viajes pero en la mayoría sus padres se negaban diciendo que aun era bastante joven

-Me parece bien hija- sentenciaba su padre no podía tener más suerte al parecer la fortuna le sonreía y todo saldría mejor de lo planeado

-¿Cómo?, estás seguro de lo que dices pensé que te opondrías- decía bastante sorprendida pensó que aquello le llevaría una charla de más de dos horas

-No hija tu padre y yo hemos comprendido que has crecido que debes comenzar a buscar tu camino y que ya no podremos retenerte mas, así que nos parece bien que vayas- decía triste por el significado que su hija aun no llegaba a comprender del todo

-Así es pequeña, es momento de que crezcas, que madures y tomes tus propias decisiones así que puedes ir con calma claro que por supuesto cuidándote se que estarás bien-

-Lo estaré se los prometo y de verdad gracias por entenderme- los abrazaba con todo el amor que sentía por ellos, para después comenzar a salir de la casa –Iré a avisarle a Rogelio y al señor Nishiko que si iré ahora vuelvo- jamás había pensado que sería tan fácil, al parecer sus padres estaban raros últimamente o seria acaso ella la rara, no importaba no desperdiciaría la oportunidad que le daban, cuando regresara de aquel viaje les contaría todo, después de todo ya no habría vuelta atrás, sabía que ellos la apoyarían y la entenderían como al parecer lo hacían en ese momento

-Ryota estás seguro que será lo mejor- decía su esposa mientras lo miraba de forma asustada

-Si Misaki, todo está listo y que mejor no esté los días en que daremos inicio con el plan así no la asociaran con nada no todavía, además lo que dijimos es verdad es momento de dejarla ir y de dejarla crecer- decía de forma seria con voz dolorida ya que después de todo amaba a esa niña como si fuera su verdadera hija porque después de todo lo era

-Lo sé pero no deja de asustarme que es lo que pasara después- el momento de pelear estaba cerca pero sobre todo el de revelar la verdad y eso era lo que más le asustaba perder a su hija para siempre

-Pasara lo que deba pasar querida, todo estará bien ya verás- la abrazaba tratando de calamar el miedo de su mujer pero también tratando de calmar el suyo

-FIN FLASHBACK-

-Está bien pero debemos apurarnos el hombre al que contacte aun queda lejos de aquí y debemos hacer que haga la ceremonia por mucho mañana, eso si desean celebrar por lo menos un día su boda- Setsuna hablaba calmada aunque lo que deseara era estar casi corriendo con dirección a el sitio para que todo saliera bien

-Está bien pero por lo menos déjenme presentarle a mi amigo- hablaba Haruka mientras se separaba de Michiru y se acercaba al muchacho que siempre la acompañaba –Chicas este es mi mejor amigo Rogelio Hamil- volteo a ver al chico que sonreía tratando de verse bien –Rogelio esta es Setsuna Meioh y esta es mi prometida Michiru Kaioh-

-Es un placer conocerlas- hablaba Rogelio mientras las saludaba dando un beso en el dorso de la mano de cada chica mientras hacia una reverencia caballerosa

-El placer es mío- completaba Michiru

-No voy a decir que es lo que cada uno hace porque no tiene chiste de cierta forma todos nos conocemos, así que no creo que importe además que en este momento creo que los cuatro estamos cometiendo una locura así que-

-Ya entendimos pero creo que la señorita Meioh tiene razón y debemos apurarnos Haruka- interrumpía Rogelio a su amiga

-Vaya veo que por fin alguien te hace entrar en razón Haruka- reía Setsuna mientras comenzaba a caminar acompañada de Rogelio del cual acepto el brazo

-Al parecer se han aliado princesa eso de ser más viejos los hace amigos rápidamente- contestaba Haruka mientras le guiñaba un ojo a Michiru la cual le tomaba el brazo para caminar detrás de ellos mientras todos reían debido a la situación.

En otras circunstancias los cuatro podrían ser simplemente amigos unidos por el amor que se profesaban Haruka y Michiru, donde no importara nada más que eso como parecían en ese momento, pero la verdad era otra una que todos debían aceptar, eran solo dos plebeyos con dos chicas demasiado elevadas socialmente para incluso mirarlos, o por lo menos a ese extremo había llegado la situación en Nokaith, una situación que deseaban cambiar. Después de caminar por un largo rato habían llegado a un hermoso templo que se encontraba bellamente adornado con varios arreglos florales bellamente dispersados por toda la entrada y rededor del sitio incluso se podía ver un bello árbol de cerezo en la parte posterior del lugar muy parecido al que se encontraba en los jardines del palacio.

-Buenas tardes muchachos en que puedo servirles- hablaba un hombre que llevaba colocado un traje ceremonial, al parecer él era a quien buscaban

-Buenas tardes señor Riy Zuka- decía Setsuna mientras se separa un poco de los demás

-Oh buenas tardes niña, así que por fin me has traído a tus amigas- recordaba a la joven que el día anterior lo había encontrado de casualidad, mientras preguntaba por el pueblo quien podía casar a alguien de forma discreta, pero con una linda ceremonia

-Si señor son ellas- llamaba a las chicas para que se acercaran y por supuesto Rogelio no se quedo atrás

-Muy bien mucho gusto soy Riy Zuka, Setsuna ya me ha contado todo lo sucedido y bueno si desean saber yo estoy calificado para realizar una ceremonia matrimonial bajo las leyes del reino, pero les aseguro que esta ceremonia es algo mucho mas allá de solo unir sus nombres bajo las leyes, sino que también une sus almas en un solo camino, en un destino el cual ya es guiado por el amor que se tienen, ¿están deacuerdo con esto?- las miraba ciertamente eran bastante jóvenes como le había dicho la chica el día anterior y eso le preocupaba ya que a esa edad, el amor se siente intensamente cuando podía ser solo un espejismo, pero lo que en ese momento le sorprendía mas, era una de las chicas y aquel parecido que tenia con alguien a quien había conocido hace ya tanto pero no podía ser posible simplemente no podía ser

-Estamos deacuerdo- hablaban ambas al mismo tiempo sin soltarse las manos ni un instante estaban seguras de lo que sentían y de lo que harían

-Bien entonces solo necesito hacerles unas cuantas preguntas pero por separado niña me harías el favor de acompañarme- sonreía mientras veía a Michiru y le ofrecía la mano para que lo siguiera

-Por supuesto- accedió rápidamente aquel hombre le había dado mucha confianza desde que Setsuna le había hablado de él, además no sabía porque pero tenía unos ojos muy parecidos a los que tanto amaba, era muy extraño que se parecieran tanto a los de Haruka

-Bueno niña siéntate y dime ¿desde cuándo sabes que la amas?-hablaba mientras se sentaba a su lado en una banca que se encontraba bajo la sombra de aquel cerezo que habían visto desde que entraron

-Se que le parecerá precipitado pero creo que desde que tengo doce años- decía de forma serena

-Ya veo, ¿la conociste a esa edad?-

-No señor, la conocí a los ocho y aunque desde ese momento sentí algo especial por ella, eso se transformo con el paso de las años en algo más que en amistad, se transformo en amor-

-Bien, ¿y cómo sabias que era amor?-

-No lo sé bien, aun en aquel tiempo no lo sabía bien del todo, pero cuando estoy con ella, me siento tan segura y protegida, pero a la vez tan fuerte y valiente, cada que la miro mi corazón, va mas rápido me dan ganas de reír y llorar, no se siento tantas cosas que no sé como describirlo todo, más que con una sola palabra que descubrí un día por casualidad en una plática casual, que es como se nombra esto que siento y es amor-

-Entiendo y desde entonces la has amado así que se lo dijiste enseguida-

-No, lo sentía y se lo iba a decir pero en ese momento nos separaron, a mi me mandaron lejos de ella y aunque yo no deseaba hacerlo ella me hizo ver que era lo mejor para mi, usted sabe que yo soy la-

-Princesa de Nokaith, si ella me lo ha contado pero entonces aun aquella separación no te hizo perder aquellos sentimientos, tan raros como los has llamado- sabía perfectamente la situación la chica morena la había contado todo a detalle el día anterior no podía creerlo, aquel sitio le traía tantos recuerdos tanto buenos como dolorosos

-Así es yo seguí sintiendo lo mismo, incluso creo que aquello creció más, aunque deje de verla y de hablar con ella nunca salió de mi mente, ni de mi corazón-

-Y cuando volviste y la volviste a ver, ¿nada cambio dentro de ti?-

-Si todo se volvió más fuerte y real cuando volví a verla, al volver a estar con ella todo creció al principio creí que tal vez si me alejaba, si dejaba de verla para siempre, aquello que sentía se desaparecía sobre todo porque nuestra condición social no podía dejarnos acercar, pero ella me busco me pidió que no la dejara y yo acepte arriesgarme, enamorándome más de lo que ya estaba y no me arrepiento se lo aseguro-

-Entonces la amas sin importar su condición social o su género-

-Sí, la amo por su forma de ser, por ser ella simplemente, no por lo que tiene o por su género, creo que el amor se da de cualquier manera y no está mal mientras sea puro-

-Estarás con ella contra todo, no importa lo que pase, incluso la amaras con todo y sus defectos-

-Si lo hare y siempre la amare sin importar lo que pase-

-Que bueno niña me da gusto, bueno ahora creo que hablare con ella Michiru gracias por tu sinceridad- era amor lo que sentía, amor del que se le brinda a las personas solo una vez en la vida, solo faltaba ver que sentía la otra chica

-Solo una pregunta como sabía que yo era la princesa, ¿y no ella?-

-Bueno porque te había visto unas cuantas veces antes en el reino, además es fácil reconocer a la princesa Kaioh-

-Entiendo gracias- decía para retirarse mientras veía como se acercaba Haruka al ser llamada por el hombre

-Bueno niña es tu turno, ¿cuándo supiste que la amabas Haruka?- incluso el nombre le era tan familiar y conocido sería posible, no eran solo ilusiones suyas

-Bueno, lo descubrí por accidente mientras leía un libro y me di cuenta que todo lo que decía este era una perfecta descripción de lo que sentía por ella y le llamaban amor, así que supe que era lo que sentía por Michiru y lo supe a los doce años-

-Así que aunque la conociste a los ocho, hasta ese momento sentiste algo especial-

-No, siempre había sentido algo especial desde que la vi por primera vez por casualidad, pero con los años ese sentimiento creció y se hizo más fuerte creo que siempre la ame, pero solo supe que era hasta esa edad-

-Nunca te importo que ella fuera una chica, ¿igual que tú?-

-No mis padres siempre han dicho que el amor se da en cualquier lugar y en cualquier momento, que solo te llega y lo único que debes hacer es aceptarlo no importa quién sea o como sea, hombre o mujer mientras esa persona te ame igual, tú debes aceptarlo y luchar por eso, así que lo que menos me importo siempre, es que fuera una mujer-

-Bien entonces la amarías si fuera pobre o siguiera siendo la princesa-

-Por supuesto la amo por ser ella, por cómo es cuando estoy con ella, me siento tan normal, que he deseado tantas veces que tengamos el mismo nivel social que casi toda mi vida me he esforzado por ser mejor, por ser lo que ella merece y le aseguro que si ella fuera una simple chica del pueblo la amaría de la misma forma y me esforzaría siempre de la misma manera para darle todo lo que ella merece, porque es mi princesa y siempre lo será con o sin título nobiliario-

-Entiendo así que por ella te enfrentaras a todo lo que pase, por ella lucharas contra todo-

-Si señor, me la han quitado una vez y no dejare que eso vuelva pasar sabe en todo ese tiempo me di cuenta que la amaba demasiado, que ella era ese motor que uno tiene para continuar, sin ella no podría seguir y por eso nunca dejare que la dañen, siempre la protegeré contra todo, siempre la amare y nunca la voy a abandonar estaré con ella hasta el último de mis días-

-Nunca te importara que ella algún día sea la reina y tu solo seas su esposa-

-No ella será una maravillosa monarca, es justa, bondadosa, determinada, responsable, es perfecta y siempre estaré orgullosa de ella de ser su esposa siempre la voy a apoyar-

-Bien, me parece muy bien Haruka, ven vamos con los demás- se ponía de pie mientras se acercaban a los demás que se encontraban tal vez un poco expectantes –Bueno me he dado cuenta que lo que sienten de verdad es amor no un espejismo disfrazado así que la voy a casar el día de mañana, ¿les parece bien?-

-Sí, es perfecto señor Zuka- complementaba Setsuna

-Bien entonces ahora que se vayan deben ir a sitios separados no deben estar en la mismo lugar, ya no deben verse hasta el día de mañana temprano, que será cuando realice la ceremonia es parte del ritual está bien, vengan bien arregladas porque será un momento que no se repetirá en su vida y Haruka debes traer las alianzas porque tú fuiste quien pidió su mano-

-Si me parece bien- aquel hombre le parecía familiar a Haruka como si se tratara de alguien a quien había conocido antes, aunque estaba segura que nunca en su vida lo había visto, le inspiraba confianza como si se tratara de un familiar, así que haría todo lo que dijera

-Entonces, estén puntuales a las diez aquí el día de mañana, supongo que ustedes serán los testigos de la unión-

-Si señor solo somos nosotros- decía Rogelio seguro y contento de que la felicidad de su amiga estuviera a punto de ser mayor, ya que sabía perfectamente que el unirse a la princesa era el mayor deseo de esta

-Bien entonces ya pueden irse, cuídense y nos vemos aquí mañana- decía mientras les daba la mano a cada uno, para después verlos alejarse en direcciones opuestas, por supuesto después de despedirse entre ellos, claro que estaba enamoradas, se notaba por la forma en que se miraban entre sí… como si tuvieran el secreto más maravilloso del mundo entre ellas. Por eso las uniría aunque de cierta forma sus almas ya lo estaban.

0ooo0ooo0ooo

Aquel hombre no aparecía, cuando había sido él quien la había citado esa noche en aquel sitio olvidado, una pequeña cabaña alejada del pueblo que estaba cerca de las afueras del pueblo, al parecer la ausencia de Michiru le había sido benéfica y aunque faltaban solo un par de días para su regreso, no podía haber salido mejor aquella reunión secreta, había podio escabullirse del palacio mucho más fácil que en sus ocasiones anteriores, aunque también era debido al enorme movimiento de guardias reales que había en eso días por el pueblo que no le habían puesto demasiada atención a lo que hacía en esos momentos, al parecer algo iba a suceder solo esperaba salir bien librada de aquello, de pronto sintió como alguien le cubría la boca y la arrastraba hacia adentro de la cabaña.

-No haga ruido, soy yo, perdón por el saludo pero debía asegurarme que nadie la seguía- decía mientras la soltaba y decuria su rostro marcado, al parecer por el filo de una espada la cual lo había dejado sin el ojo izquierdo y con una cicatriz que recorría el mismo lado de su rostro de forma vertical

-Entiendo pero creo que ahora si es el momento de que me diga todo, que me diga quién es y qué es lo que sabe, estoy segura que nadie nos está escuchando- lo miraba seria ya había esperado como lo había pedido era momento que el rebelara la verdad

-Mi nombre no importa y por lo mismo no lo diré pero espero que lo que tengo que contarle no se vea afectado-

-Está bien lo acepto ahora hable-

-Bien hace dieciocho años yo era un simple aprendiz en la guardia real, era joven y confiado solo tenía quince años señorita y huérfano, no era el mejor de los muchachos así que supongo que eso me volvió un candidato ideal para lo que durante la ausencia de los señores Tenoh un hombre me ofreció, me dijo que me aumentaría la paga y el rango si yo lo ayudaba con un simple trabajo, rápidamente acepte sin siquiera preguntar de que se trataba así que él me comenzó a entrenar a mí y a otros veinticuatro muchachos con características parecidas a las mías, sin familias, o que habían escapado de estas jóvenes, tontos, un día nos levanto por la madrugada y dijo que era el momento, que había llegado el momento de realizar el trabajo, así que todos nos preparamos, fuimos a las afueras del reino al camino que es acompañado por el rio- se detuvo al parecer lo que seguía de aquella historia lo atormentaba

-Tómese su tiempo, tranquilo-

-En ese momento fue cuando nos dijo que era lo que haríamos, atacaríamos un carruaje y mataríamos a todos los que estuvieran en ese sitio, atacaríamos el carruaje real y derrocaríamos a los reyes, así lograríamos obtener lo que él había prometido-

-Les ordeno matar a todos, incluso a-

-Si señorita, incluso al bebe debíamos hacerlo rápido, bien, sin miedo y sin compasión, eso era lo difícil según dijo, yo no deseaba hacerlo, pero aun así participe, el no querer quedar como un cobarde, me orillo a no irme de ese sitio, así que cuando llego el momento hicimos lo que nos habían ordenado atacamos, pero los reyes se defendieron y en aquella pelea murieron muchos de los nuestros, al final solo quedaron los reyes que defendían sus vidas y la del bebe, algunos de los que quedaron en pie al ver que ellos ya no podían mas, los iban a matar a los tres, pero el hombre que nos guio a hacer eso, los detuvo, al parecer él quería hacerlos sufrir de todas las maneras posibles, así que les dio una daga y les dijo que ellos mataran al pequeño, para que no sufriera ya que si no lo hacían, él lo haría y sería mucho peor, después de esto a los quince que sobrevivimos nos ordeno tirar el carruaje al rio así como los cuerpos de la escolta de sus majestades y borrar nuestros rastros, no debíamos ser descubiertos por nadie, porque si no se sabría quien había sido el hombre que había ordenado todo, al poco tiempo volvimos a buscar los cuerpos de la familia y ya no estaban señorita, así que estuvimos buscando por mucho rato, hasta que uno de mis compañeros vio algunas ropas que iban en el rio, incluso algunas eran del bebe así que las sacamos y todos supusimos que ellos se habían ahogado con el niño, para evitar que los matáramos, así que lo que había quedado lo lanzamos al sitio donde estaba el carruaje y nos fuimos de ese lugar-

-Después se anuncio sobre el asalto y la muerte de la familia real- decía Mikoto sorprendida por lo que acababa de escuchar, suponía que su hermano y su esposa habían salvado al bebe en algún momento en que los reyes se habían quedado solos, ahora las cosas comenzaban a tener sentido por eso no la habían llevado al sitio que pertenecía, porque corría peligro

-Si señorita, así fue aunque trate de olvidar todo lo que hice nunca pude lograrlo, cada vez que me nombraban con mi nuevo rango, o me pagaban, aquel horrible recuerdo volvía a mi mente, no podía seguir guardando aquello que había hecho no podía callar mas mi crimen, había matado a gente inocente por unas simples monedas y ya que no era el único, varios de mis compañeros y yo nos unimos para decir la verdad para que todos se enteraran de lo que había sucedido, ya no me importaba el castigo que fuera a recibir-

-Antes de que siga, ¿quién fue el hombre que lo contrato?, ¿quien dio la orden?-

-No lo imagina señorita- decía con una mirada triste

-Sí pero necesito que me lo diga, necesito escucharlo-

-El hombre que me recluto, quien me pago y quien me llevo a aquel camino esa noche fue Akio Miyake, el hombre que dio la orden fue Souta Kaioh- soltó unas lagrimas y bajo la cabeza

-¿Fue por su odio a los Tenoh?-

-Supongo que sí, pero también fue la ambición, la búsqueda de poder de ambos, usted sabe que son lo peor que le pudo pasar a este reino, son malos y nada los detiene-

-Lo sé, lo sé- la aflicción se podía notar en su vos, aquello era peor de lo que había imaginado ahora comprendía el por qué habían ocultado a Haruka, llegaba a entender lo que su hermano tenía en mente, pero aun le faltaba saber el complemento, que es lo que planeaba hacer

-Cuando tratamos de sacar la verdad a la luz, comenzaron a perseguirnos y a matarnos uno, por uno solo yo pude sobrevivir ocultándome y dejando de ser visto, pero esto fue lo que gane de todo esto, además de vivir con remordimiento, sin ser feliz- señalaba su rostro –Pero logre obtener una carta escrita con la mano de Souta, dando la orden a Akio contra los reyes, también tengo una carta donde está escrito todo lo que le he dicho, y está firmada por los quince hombres que sobrevivimos esa noche, a todos nos persiguió el dolor y la culpa de lo que hicimos señorita y por eso lo confesamos-

-¿Por qué me lo está entregando?-

-Estoy seguro, que ya me han ubicado y sé que pronto terminaran con mi vida, se que usted sabrá que hacer con esto, se que sabrá como rebelar toda la verdad en algún momento- le entregaba las cartas cerradas -Cuídelas por favor y no deje que la verdad se pierda, se debe hacer justicia y le aseguro que los hombres que estábamos ahí ya lo hemos pagado, solo falta que paguen los que planearon todo-

-Así lo hare, no tenga cuidado- decía mientras las guardaba en una bolsa que tenia escondida en su vestido bajo la capa que la cubría

De pronto se escucharon varios gritos provenientes del pueblo, ambos rápidamente salieron del sitio donde estaban y se dirigieron al lugar de donde provenían, solo para acercarse y ver una escena inesperada una de las bodegas que estaba en esos sitios, estaba incendiándose mientras algunas personas del pueblo luchaban contra una gran cantidad de guardias reales.

-Los descubrieron señorita, debe irse rápido antes de que se den cuenta que usted está aquí y crean que los ayudaba-

-De que habla, ¿a quienes descubrieron?- le decía nerviosa mientras se ocultaban de algunos guardias

-La gente que se iba a revelar en unas semanas- de pronto un guardia los vio y comenzó a correr en su dirección –Debe irse rápido- le dijo antes de comenzar a luchar con el guardia

-Bien pero, ¿que pasara con usted?-

-No se preocupe por mí-

De pronto a pareció otro guardia que iba a atacar a Mikoto, cuando este estaba casi sobre ella rápidamente saco una espada que tenia oculta y se defendió, después de todo haber crecido en una familia con herencia militar, la había hecho fuerte, su padre la había educado como a todos sus hijos varones, a usar la espada y demás armas y aunque jamás se había metido al ejercito como lo habían hecho sus hermanos, sabia defenderse y sobre todo atacar, así que con unos cuantos golpes y movimientos magistrales desarmo al guardia y lo hizo que huyera.

-Se defenderme- le decía al hombre que la miraba sorprendido debido a su habilidad de pelea

-Me doy cuenta- al estar distraído observándola no pudo notar que el guardia que él creía había derribado, estaba levantado y lo ataco por la espalda atravesándolo con esta dejándolo mal herido

-¡Nooooo!- Mikoto no pudo hacer nada excepto matar a aquel hombre con un solo movimiento de la espada, estaba furiosa aunque no lo conocía, no merecía morir de esa forma, al ver que el guardia ya estaba muerto, rápidamente se acerco al hombre –Tranquilo, lo llevare con alguien para que lo cure-

-No, aquí se acaba todo-

-No déjeme ayudarlo, vamos puede ponerse de pie- trataba de levantarlo

-Deténgase, ya no se puede hacer nada y sabe ya no importa eh saldado mi deuda, por favor descubra la verdad ante todos, con eso me estará dando la paz que nunca tuve en toda mi vida y por favor pida mis disculpas a las tumbas de los reyes cuando pueda ir a verlos, por favor es lo único que le pido-

-Yo, lo voy a hacer, se lo aseguro-

-Bien, ahora váyase déjeme no deben descubrirla, cuide bien esas cartas y a la princesa dígale que nunca sea como su padre- no podía hablar más se sentía demasiado cansado

-Yo se lo voy a decir, no se preocupe nadie las encontrara hasta que yo este segura, ahora descanse- miraba como se escapaba la vida del hombre cuando dejo de respirar así que solo se limito a cerrar su ojo para después ponerse de pie –Le prometo que la verdad será rebelada- decía mientras camina rápidamente hacia el centro del pueblo aun con la espada en la mano derecha, ya que aun se escuchaba como se estaba llevando en ese lugar una lucha encarnizada, nadie la descubriría ni la atraparían.

Mientras avanzaba por el sitio había ya enfrentado a vario guardias tratando de ayudar lo mas que pudiera, hasta que de pronto se encontró con varios guardias, dispuestos a terminar con ella o por lo menos llevarla presa como estaban haciendo con la mayoría de las personas que estaban en el sitio, estaba lista para pelear, ella era demasiado buena incluso más que su hermano, así que no perdería, justo cuando iba a comenzar a pelear escucho una voz muy familiar que le hablaba.

-Nunca te puedes alejar de los problemas, ¿verdad hermanita?- la miraba divertido

-Ya sabes que me divierten- sonrió para que así ambos comenzaran a pelear contra todos los hombres que se encontraban ahí

Después de un rato de pelea había acabado con ellos y habían logrado hacer que varias personas del pueblo escaparan, al parecer aquello se estaba terminando mientras también terminaba la noche.

-Vamos Mikoto, es hora de irnos- se escabullían entre algunas casas escondiéndose de los pocas guardias que aun estaban en el sitio

-¿Desde cuándo estás en esto?-

-¿Desde cuándo lo estas tu?-

-Desde hoy que pasaba por casualidad por el pueblo y escuche el alboroto- no le diría aun lo que sabía las cosas debían calmarse y debía saber que era lo que planeaba su hermano

-Si por supuesto, casualidad y yo soy rico, ¿no?- su hermana estaba ahí por algo importante, pero sabía que no se lo diría, aun

-No es juego, ¿desde cuándo?-

-Desde que comenzó, sabes que odio la injusticia-

-Si lo entiendo, me imagine que tú liderabas esto cuando me entere en el palacio que no podían saber nada certero de los rumores-

-Vaya, entonces soy muy bueno aun en esto-

-Si se nota en el alboroto de hoy-

-Hermanita, este alboroto lo cause a propósito-

-¿Cómo?, ¿Por qué?- acaso su hermano estaba loco mucha gente acababa de morir-

-Ellos creerán que todo termino y se calmaran, dando el tiempo que necesito para iniciar todo perfectamente bien, no sabrán lo que les paso- hablaba orgulloso

-¿Y todo la gente que murió?-

-Era necesaria, esto es una guerra lo sabes- hablaba serio –Además, la mayoría de la gente terminara en prisión, así que la liberaremos cuando todo empiece tenlo por seguro-

-Claro, supongo que por eso eras tan buen general, por tu sangre fría-

-Sabes que es necesaria, además es una buena causa, y mientras yo soy bueno para no sentir nada, tú eres buena para encontrar verdades y no contarlas hasta que es adecuado-

-No te diré nada, no te diré aun porque llegue aquí, no todavía-

-Lo entiendo, pero tú también entiéndeme-

-Lo hago, solo que es difícil, sabes que nunca fui muy buena para la guerra-

-Lo sé- mientras hablaban habían llegado a las linderas del pueblo, ya estaban por salir de este cuando Gustave se unió a ellos

-Vaya, los hermanos Ritzu contra el mundo-

-Muy gracioso, mejor dime como quedo todo-

-Como se planeo- sonrió a su amigo, la mayoría presos que se liberaran cuando se deban, logramos sacar las armas necesarias de la armería de la guardia y esta fue incendiada, ya ha sido todo escondido, lideres y personas vulnerables han escapado, mañana nadie sabrá nada, ni desde cuando ellos planeaban todo creerán que terminaron con la rebelión-

-Bastante hábil e inteligente su idea bien elaborada, ¿cuando se levantaran todos en armas?- Mikoto estaba expectante a la respuesta

-Gracias Mikoto, mira que un alago de ti ya me hace sentir excelente-

-¿Cuando Gustave?-

-Un par de semanas, a lo mucho ya está todo listo-

-Bien, es buena idea quiero detalles los voy a ayudar- tenía tiempo de pensar que haría como actuaria ante que aquello que imaginaba, ellos planeaban destapar no afectaran tanto a su aprendiz –Pero antes, ¿dónde está Haruka?, ¿no los está ayudando?-

-Fue al reino de Plata, a realizar unos encargos de su trabajo, aun no sabe nada pero pronto nos va a ayudar- decía su hermano más serio de lo que ya estaba

-Al reino de Plata- al mismo tiempo que se había ido Michiru, eso no era una coincidencia era planeado, no podía creerlo esas dos se habían vuelto a ver como no lo había notado, o más bien no había querido prestar atención a aquel cambio de actitud de la chica, tanta felicidad debió haberla tomado más en cuenta, que locura estarían haciendo esas niñas, la situación cada vez empeoraba mas, todo seria mas difícil estaba segura aquello no terminaría bien.

0ooo0ooo0ooo

Era una mañana hermosa pero eso no quitaba la desesperación que estaba comenzando a sentir aquel muchacho al ver como su amiga caminaba de un lado a otro rápidamente, tal como lo haría un animal enjaulado.

-Ya basta Haruka, me vas a volver loco y aparte le harás un agujero al suelo con tanta vuelta- la tomaba de los brazos para detenerla

-Es que no ha llegado y si ya no quiere-

-Basta, ella llegara, solo ya sabes que las chicas les gusta hacerse esperar así que cálmate por qué vas a arrugar este bonito saco que nos costó caro, si no mal recuerdas- le alisaba el frente del saco

-Si ya se, está bien me voy a calmar, ¿cómo me veo?- le preguntaba mientras se erguía y mostraba lo que llevaba puesto

-Te vez excelente así que cálmate y mejor dame eso o los vas a perder- no podía negar que si él no supiera que era una chica podía creer que Haruka era un joven apuesto, incluso a veces él pensaba que podía ser un poco más que el, sobre todo en ese momento llevaba un pantalón negro con botas del mismo color, que combinaban perfectamente con la camisa blanca de algodón que siempre usaba en momentos especiales, aquel chaleco que era usual en su amiga en esta ocasión era negro para que combinara mejor, pero ya que el día anterior el pensó que algo hacía falta, habían comprado un saco corto negro de una tela muy fina según habían dicho los vendedores, con un sutil bordado azul en las mangas del mismo, ahora sabia que esa había sido la mejor opción

-No las perderé, además yo debo tenerlas-

-Que me las des, yo te las entregare cuando sean necesarias- le arrebataba la cajita que contenía las alianzas que el día anterior habían comprado, por suerte para Haruka el señor Nishiko les había adelantado su paga y les había alcanzado para comprar los mejores anillos de oro que pudieron encontrar, incluso habían grabado el nombre de ambas enlazados en cada argolla

-Bien gracias amigo- basta ya no debes agradecerme nada-

-Te pagare todo lo juro-

-Que ya te detengas, es mi regalo porque te casas, está bien-

-Gracias amigo-

-Bueno ya no empieces porque me pondré sentimental y mejor deja que te ponga esto, el hombre que nos vendió el saco me dijo que te verías mejor con esto- decía mientras guardaba la caja de las argollas en su pantalón y comenzaba a colocarle a Haruka algo en el cuello de la camisa

-¿Qué es eso?-

-Un moño, o algo así quédate quieta que solo me enseño a ponerlo una vez- se tardo un poco en terminar de acomodar lo que para ambos era nuevo –Bueno ya esta, sabes creo que el hombre tenía razón-

-Entonces, estoy presentable-

-Estas excelente, aunque yo creo que ella es más hermosa-

-De eso no hay duda- ambos decían mientras veían entrar a Michiru y Setsuna acompañadas de Riy Zuka

-Bueno ya que estamos listos todos vamos a iniciar Michiru colócate frente a Haruka, Setsuna, Rogelio a sus costados uno a cada lado por favor- hablaba el hombre mayor mientras se acercaba a una mesa en el centro del lugar donde tenía colocados algunos papeles y otras cosas mas

-Te ves hermosa- Haruka no podía quitar la mirada de Michiru, llevaba un vestido blanco liso que mostraba perfectamente toda la belleza de su cuerpo, era sencillo solo con algunos bordados en la parte baja del vestido, si cualquiera hubiera estado en aquella ceremonia, estaban seguros que nadie sabría que la que en ese momento se estaba casando una princesa

-Gracias tu igual- le sonrió no podía esconder toda la felicidad que estaba sintiendo en ese momento

-Bueno estamos aquí reunidos, por que el amor que se profesan estas almas ha sido lo demasiado fuerte para soportar una gran cantidad de desafíos, cuando el amor es verdadero no se acaba por los problemas, ni se debilita por el tiempo, ni lo afecta la distancia, el amor verdadero no espera a ser invitado antes el se invita y se ofrece primero, es decisión nuestra aceptarlo y luchar por él, o simplemente dejarlo ir ustedes han tomado ya su decisión y por eso es momento de unir sus caminos y sus destinos, ya están listas para unirse en una sola alma, sellando aquí mismo la promesa de amarse para toda la eternidad, no importa cuánto tiempo pase o cuántas vidas renazcan, sus almas siempre se volverán a encontrar y se enamoraran una y otra vez, así que Haruka toma las manos de Michiru y dile que es lo que sientes y que prometes hacer para siempre estar juntas- hablaba mientras ellas se miraban a los ojos de la forma más amorosa que se pudieran imaginar o que el alguna vez hubiera visto

-Michiru, desde el día en que te conocí he vivido solo para amarte, se que lo he dicho antes, pero sin ti no podría seguir, te amo más de lo que puedes imaginar y jamás voy a dejar de sentir eso por ti, desde que te conocí en todos los sentidos posibles supe por que sale el sol cada mañana y el por qué existen más de mil tipos de rosas supe que era por ti, por eso uno a ti mi pasado y mi futuro, así como mi camino siempre voy a luchar para protegerte y estar contigo siempre hare todo lo que pueda para hacerte feliz siempre estaré a tu lado, en esta y en otras vidas lo juro por lo más sagrado y hermoso que tengo en mi vida, que eres tú y nuestro amor- Haruka hablaba mientras tenía las manos de Michiru entre las suyas y la miraba tratando de que su mirada dijera todo lo que ella sentía le faltaba aun por decir

-Ahora es tu turno Michiru- Riy le daba la palabra

-Haruka, algo siempre me dijo que un día aparcerías en mi vida que serias dulce y brillante tal y como eres, el día que te vi por primera vez supe que aquel milagro había sucedido por fin, desde la primera vez que hablamos supe que te quería en mi vida para siempre, después te ame y supe que sin ti yo ya no sería la misma porque tú me complementas de todas las maneras posibles, por eso te amo tanto en tus virtudes como en tus defectos tu eres la historia más bonita que el destino escribió en mi vida, por eso yo también uno a ti mi pasado y mi futuro así como mi camino, luchare a tu lado por nuestra felicidad sin importar nada mas, siempre estaré a tu lado, no importa lo que pase se que nuestro amor es fuerte y podrá soportar lo que sea, te amo Haruka y eso nadie, ni nada lo cambiara- terminaba con voz entrecortada debido a todo lo que sentía

-Bien con este hilo rojo uno sus vidas y sus almas para la eternidad y con estos anillos sello la promesa que acaban de hacerse en esta vida, nada jamás podrá romper esto porque su amor es fuerte y real- decía el hombre mientras tomaba los anillos que le daba Rogelio y colocaba cada uno en la mano de cada chica, para después unir sus manos y enredar sobre ellas un hilo rojo que las amarraba de cierta forma –Ahora y para siempre están unidas, en esta vida y en las que vengan, ahora se pertenecen y nada puede separarlas, ante los dioses de todos los mundos yo las uno en matrimonio y estoy nadie jamás lo podrá separar- decía para después quitar el hilo y pasarles los contratos de matrimonio que rápidamente firmaron ambas, para que después los firmaran los testigos de aquella unión –Las declaro formalmente casadas, así que Haruka, Michiru, ya pueden besar a su esposa-

En ese momento ambas se acercaron y sellaron aquel pacto que acaban de hacer con un beso lleno de amor y ternura mientras sus dos amigos aplaudían ante la escena, ya no había marcha atrás, estaba hecho, se habían casado y nada las separaría como lo habían prometido, sus destinos estaban unidos para siempre, aunque ninguna de las dos se imaginara aun todo lo que debían enfrentar para lograr estar juntas.

* * *

Hora de los agradecimientos :)

Denny Malfoy: me alegra mucho que te haya gustado el final del capitulo anterior y espero este te guste igual o mas jejejeje, si el momento bueno de la historia ha llegado, aun no rebelare quien fue la persona que hizo perdidizas las cartas pero prometo decirlo en algún momento, gracias por tu apoyo y prometo no dejar de escribir saludos.

Viento cortante: gracias por tu review y me alegra que te guste la historia espero no te haya hecho esperar demasiado por este cap.

Hotaru Tomoe: jejeje me gusto mucho tu review, tienes razón esa Michiru es un poco enojona y a veces se disgusta fácilmente pero Haruka rápidamente la alegra jijijijiji, luego Haruka sintiéndose mal cuando podría decirse que es la mas rica del lugar jejeje en el sentido monetario y bueno deje el capitulo ahí por que me gusta hacerlos sufrir un poco jejeje, pero el sufrimiento se termino bueno por el momento, ojala te haya gustado este cap y actualizare lo mas rápido que pueda lo prometo tu también cuídate mucho.

Alucard: gracias por ser mi nuevo lector y fan, jejeje no sabes cuando leí tu review me emocione bastante jejeje (casi grito y salto en medio del salón en la Uni jejejeje pero me contuve), gracias por seguir esta historia con tanto aprecio, bueno lo de las cartas aun falta para que lo descubran pero como ya dije lo haré lo prometo, jejeje el beso no me lo imagine de otra manera mas romántica sobre todo cuando sabia que iba a ser el primero jiijiji y bueno lo demás aun lo dejare un poco en incógnita jejejeje me gusta el misterio, aunque si diré el amor de nuestra parejita no cambiara ni un poco de eso me encargo yo, y claro que que la nana sera demasiado clave jejejeje ademas que le encanta andar ayudando en pro del amor, espero te guste este capitulo que sera el ultimo donde al final quedes solo con preguntas el próximo te aseguro iniciaran las fuertes revelaciones bueno nos estamos leyendo saludos y de nuevo gracias por ser mi fan, espero no defraudarte.

.988: Yuuki espero no haberte hecho esperar demasiado jejejeje aun faltan bastantes cosas en la historia, ojala te gusten gracias por tu review y mas pronto de lo que imaginan Haruka sabrá la verdad saludos.

Anonimus: gracias por el review ojala te siga gustando y no dejes de leer esta historia

Para finalizar gracias como siempre a todos los que toman un poco de su tiempo para leer esta historia no dejen de seguirla se pondrá mas buena. :)


	8. Comprometida

**Hola a todos mis queridos lectores, si soy yo Haruka reviviendo de las cenizas jajajajajaja, lo mas seguro deben de querer matarme por haber tardado casi un mes en subir el nuevo capitulo, pero saben eso de terminar un semestre es demasiado intenso para cualquiera se los juro, y sobre todo por que después de eso me quede un par de semanas en total bloqueo (con 0% de imaginación) pero tranquilos he vuelto y recargada, jejejejeje gracias por toda la paciencia que tienen hacia mi incluso fanfiction me trolleo al dejarme dos días sin poder actualizar debido a reparaciones justo cuando ya tenia el cap. terminado pero, bueno ya paso todo eso y les juro que no dejare la historia a la mitad, ahora si ya dejo mis cuentos y los dejo leer a gusto ojala les guste. :) ;) **

**Como siempre se aceptan comentarios de todo tipo, de verdad agradezco todos los reviews que dejaron el capitulo anterior ustedes me ayudaron a salir del bloqueo que tenia, y me hicieron sentir excelente, espero con ansias sus opiniones sobre este intenso capitulo (jajajajaja si claro) sobre todo del lemon (no lo remarque por que si no que chiste) que es el primero que escribo espero les guste ustedes fueron los que mas me animaron a hacerlo yo realmente lo iba a omitir, (jejejeje si claro si bien que me gusto escribirlo) el chantaje continua pero en esta ocacion no me tardare tanto en actualizar (solo otro mes) jejejeje no es cierto, máximo dos semanas si todo sigue como va, sin mas que decir ****disfruten este cap. y disculpas adelantadas por cualquier error que puedan encontrar.**

**Advertencia:Este fic es yuri HarukaxMichiru y esta clasificado M por contenidos y situaciones fuertes y/o violentas, así como escenas intimas entre dos mujeres. si este contenido, no es de su agrado por favor no lo lean.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Haruka y Michiru así como cualquier otro personaje de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen son creaciones de Naoko Takeuchi yo solo los tome prestados para hacer una historia nueva así como cualquier frase cliché que se lleguen a encontrar.**

* * *

**Comprometida**

En ese momento ambas se acercaron y sellaron aquel pacto que acaban de hacer con un beso lleno de amor y ternura mientras sus dos amigos aplaudían ante la escena, ya no había marcha atrás, estaba hecho, se habían casado y nada las separaría como lo habían prometido, sus destinos estaban unidos para siempre, aunque ninguna de las dos se imaginara aun todo lo que debían enfrentar para lograr estar juntas.

Al dar por terminada la ceremonia decidieron ir a la casa que la princesa Usagi le había prestado a Michiru, ahí celebrarían la unión de la pareja con una comida que ya habían preparado esa mañana Setsuna y Michiru, ya que después de todo esa ocasión no se repetiría nunca más, no volverían a casarse de nuevo.

-Bueno ahora que terminamos de comer yo si quiero dar unas palabras y un brindis- Rogelio se ponía de pie frente las tres chicas que lo acompañaban en aquella enorme casa, donde estaban en aquel momento y que sería donde se quedarían esos últimos días que estarían en el reino de plata –Haruka sabes que te quiero como a mi hermana pequeña, te conozco desde que éramos unos niños y he aprendido a conocerte mejor de lo que crees, por eso se que cuando estas con Michiru eres más feliz de lo que podrías ser en cualquier otro momento ella te complementa, pero también te hace mejor, por eso acepte venir a ayudarte a hacer esta locura, aunque aun así sabes estoy muy orgulloso de ti y de poder ser tu amigo así que espero que sepas conservar lo mejor que te ha pasado, que nunca te rindas ante nada solo por tener a esta bella mujer a tu lado, felicidades a ambas y les deseo lo mejor del mundo- daba una pequeña reverencia y alzaba su copa.

-Bueno ya que llego el momento de los discursos yo daré el mío chicos- decía una Setsuna seria –Entonces, Michiru tú también eres mi mejor amiga siempre lo has sido y siempre lo serás, aunque a veces estamos en desacuerdo con algunas cosas siempre se que al final lograremos ponernos de acuerdo, como por ejemplo no entiendo que te gusta de Haruka digo mírala es engreída, coqueta, altanera, terca y muchas cosas más, y también sé que es buena así como la mejor elección que pudiste tomar para casarte, porque estoy segura que nadie más podría hacerte tan feliz como ella lo hace también he visto todo lo que su amor ha tenido que pasar por lo mismo me siento satisfecha porque he logrado mi cometido de verte con quien debes estar, yo también les deseo lo mejor del mundo a ambas y ya verán que todo saldrá bien, yo las apoyare pero eso si Haruka debes cuidarla bien o si no te las veraz conmigo- la veía de forma retadora.

-Setsuna te prometo que siempre la voy a cuidar y siempre hare todo lo que esté en mis manos para que sea feliz, gracias a los dos por sus palabras- sonreía y agradecía el gesto que sus dos amigos habían tenido hacia ambas, para después los cuatro volver a levantar las copas que tenían y brindar por una felicidad eterna para las recién casadas

-Bueno y ahora que ya hemos comido y ustedes tienen una ropa mas cómoda, por que no vamos al pueblo, en estos días ahí celebraciones debido al aniversario del matrimonio de los reyes- Rogelio hablaba entusiasmado sobre todo al saber que su compañía sería la mejor

-Creo que es una gran idea, vamos Ruka- Michiru se veía ilusionada tenía tantas ganas de ser una chica común que presumía su recién matrimonio ante todos sin que a nadie le pareciera que estaba mal, además eso le ayudaría a quitarse los nervios ya que en unas horas más tendría su noche de bodas

-Me parece bien vamos-

Decidieron dejar todo bien ordenado y limpio en la casa, para después ir al pueblo a pasear un rato, después de todo era la fecha más importante para Haruka y Michiru, deberían aprovecharla al máximo ya que tendrían muy poco tiempo juntas, pasearon por la plaza principal del pueblo admirando todo lo que hacían para la celebración, desde adornar todas las casas del pueblo, hasta realizar concursos donde la gente del reino participaba en busca de un premio monetario y la admiración de la gente, la tarde estaba pasando rápidamente de la manera más amena y linda que pudieran recordar, ya llegada la noche se celebraba uno de los momentos más importantes de la celebración que era un baile.

-Ahí esta chicas ese es su baile de bodas- decía Setsuna divertida al ver el rostro de Haruka de pánico al sentirse un poco observada

-Oh vamos Haruka no tienes que temer aquí nadie las conoce- Rogelio terminaba de animarla

-Solo si tú quieres Michiru- sonreía y le daba la mano tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo

-Disculpen, ¿ustedes se acaban de casar?- les preguntaba una mujer que estaba cerca de ellas y había escuchado la anterior conversación

-Si señora, así es- respondía Haruka

-Que bueno entonces pasen a bailar por favor- hablaba de forma suplicante

-Pero porque es tan importante- decía una Michiru un poco preocupada debido a la suplica de la mujer

-Bueno ustedes saben que la celebración es debido a la unión en matrimonio de nuestros queridos reyes, así que es una tradición que primero pasen a bailar una pareja de recién casados eso nos traerá prosperidad y felicidad al reino y también para la joven pareja que pase, por favor bailen para nosotros- sonreía apenada tal vez había sido un poco brusca y directa en su petición

-Bueno viéndolo de ese modo, lo haremos-sonreía tranquilamente tratando de pasar aquella calma a su esposa solo con la mirada

-¿Estas segura Michiru?- Haruka jamás había estado ante tanta gente eso era lo que llegaba a inquietarla un poco pero Michiru la podía hacer cambiar de parecer fácilmente con aquella sonrisa que en ese momento le estaba dando

-Si, creo que te sientes un poco agobiada por tanta gente pero sabes yo siempre estaré contigo contra todo además creo que Rogelio tiene razón y nadie nos conoce-

-Entonces vamos a bailar princesa- le decía Haruka para tomarle la mano mientras caminaban al centro de la plaza y la mujer decía a toda la gente del reino que ellas serian las que iniciaran ya que se acabaña de casar, para después escuchar como aplaudían y comenzaban los músicos a tocar un hermoso vals iniciando al mismo tiempo a bailar

-Creo que eh mejorado princesa- hablaban mientras se movían al compas de la música

-Creo que sí, pero sabes nada superara el primer baile que tuvimos-

-Ni siquiera este, recuerda que es el primero como mi esposa-

-Bueno tal vez esté un poco, pero creo que todos son los mejores mientras sea contigo con quien baile-

-Entonces todos serán excelentes porque estamos y estaremos siempre juntas- terminaba para besarla tranquilamente mientras se terminaba la canción al mismo tiempo y volvían escuchar los aplausos de toda la gente

De pronto un hombre mayor se acerco a ellas y comenzó a hablar de forma que todos los escucharan

-Este año va a ser excelente, debido a que esta pareja se ama de una forma que hace mucho tiempo yo no veía, de una forma profunda y muy hermosa, gracias por compartir un poco de su felicidad y amor con nosotros, les deseo en nombre de toda la gente del reino que sean muy felices y que nada acabe con esa felicidad, bueno que siga el baile- decía para después darles la mano a ambas y alejarse mientras iniciaba una nueva melodía y varias parejas en esa ocasión se acercaban a bailar incluso habían visto a Setsuna y a Rogelio hacer lo mismo

-Bailamos otra princesa- le daba la mano nuevamente

-Si me parece bien- decía para iniciar nuevamente un baile acompasado perdiéndose un poco entre la multitud

Unos cuantos bailes después habían decidido irse del sitio incluso habían invitado a sus amigos a acompañarlas pero a estos ya no les pareció apropiado ir con ellas, además que ya tenían planes para seguir pasando el resto de la noche, con el plan de verse todos en la casa por la mañana se habían separado de la multitud formada en la plaza y habían ido a caminar bajo la luz de las estrellas tomadas de la mano sin que nada les preocupara nada más que el estar con la otra.

-¿Que dijo Setsuna?-

-Nada que nos veríamos después y que estaba muy feliz por nosotras-

-Yo creo que estaba feliz pero por conocer a Rogelio-

-Jajajaja tal vez era más por eso-

-Me alegro por ellos, sabes yo creo que tal vez son tal para cual-

-Creo que sí, pero ahora quiero decirte algo mas importante-

-Bueno dime-

-Haruka te amo-

-Y yo a ti- decían para besarse lentamente mientras se fundían en un abrazo donde parecía se volverían un solo ser en cualquier instante

-Me gusta mucho este sitio, sobre todo porque puedo ver las estrellas contigo- le decía mientras miraba hacia el cielo y sentía como unos brazos la rodeaban por la espalda para después verse abrazada a Haruka

-A mi igual, creo que ni todas las estrellas del cielo serian suficientes para poder enumerar todo lo que te quiero-

-Yo te amo igual, jamás pensé que ver el cielo fuera tan hermoso-

-Tú eres más hermosa-

-Lo sé- sonreía para después voltear y mirar directamente a los ojos a Haruka

-Si nada sale como esperamos, podemos ir a vivir en las afueras de algún reino construiré una casa como la que nos han prestado y trabajare para que no te falte nada princesa-

-Me parece buena idea yo también te ayudare a trabajar pero todo saldrá bien ya veraz, tenemos la bendición de todo el reino de plata, ¿lo olvidas?- le sonreía y volvía a besarla de forma más apasionada y profunda estaba un poco ansiosa sobre todo después de que su amiga le había dicho que ellos se tardarían para dejarles la casa sola el mayor tiempo posible ya que era su noche de bodas

-Creo que tienes razón, todo saldrá bien pero que tal que ahora vamos a la casa-

-Si es lo mejor- le decía mientras se tomaban de la mano y comenzaban de nuevo el camino de regreso

Al llegar a la enorme casa esta se encontraba sola y totalmente a oscuras solo dejando ver algunos candelabros encendidos en la parte de las escaleras que iban hacia las habitaciones y en la parte superior al parecer también había algunos candelabros encendidos, así que se dirigieron al sitio sin decir ni una sola palabra pero aun sin soltarse de la mano ambas sentían sus corazones como caballos a todo galope y tenían los nervios a flor de piel.

-Setsuna dijo que nuestra habitación era la última, la que está al final del pasillo- hablo Haruka con voz entrecortada sintiendo poco después un pequeño tirón de parte de Michiru para comenzar ambas a caminar con dirección a la habitación ya mencionada.

Después de entrar pudieron notar como los candelabros ahí también estaban encendidos como si todo hubiera estado preparado para ellas, la cama estaba totalmente vestida de seda blanca y en el centro de esta había un par de rosas blancas entrelazadas colocadas perfectamente, cerraron la puerta con seguro ya que aunque sabían que no había nadie sus amigos podían llegar en cualquier momento y deseaban evitar cualquier mal rato que pudiera darse por alguna equivocación

-Me hubiera gustado llenarla de pétalos de rosa, pero no encontré tantas-

-Haruka, ¿tú hiciste todo esto?- preguntaba sorprendida

-Espero te guste-

-Es hermoso pero, ¿cómo?-

-Rogelio me ayudo un poco y supongo Setsuna también- sonreía entre nerviosa y satisfecha no sabía qué hacer en ese momento ya que jamás en su vida había estado en una situación igual

-Haruka te amo creo que ya te lo dije antes- le decía Michiru mientas sonreía se acercaba para besarla de forma apasionada saboreando con su lengua la boca de su amada queriendo de cierta forma proclamarla como suya.

Haruka no podía mas sentía en su interior una extraña fuerza que la movía mas allá de lo que su propia voluntad quería, muchas veces antes había tenido toda aquella cantidad de sensaciones cuando estaba con Michiru, pero jamás se había atrevido a algo mas allá de un simple beso o alguna caricia mas allá de la espalda o las piernas de Michiru pero en ese momento nada podía detenerla, ella era su esposa le pertenecía, aquel hermoso cuerpo, aquellos labios que en ese momento la estaban volviendo loca eran solo para ella, nada la detendría así que se separo unos instantes del beso para tomar un poco de aire y miro a Michiru buscando la autorización de lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

-Haruka te amo y quiero ser tuya en todos los sentidos, quiero ser tu mujer- le decía al oído con una voz más ronca de la que usualmente tenia, junto a una mirada llena de pasión y devoción que jamás había visto

-Yo también te amo- decía para volver a besarse de forma frenética mientras la rodeaba con sus brazos por la cintura y comenzaba a soltar el lazo que mantenía el vestido de Michiru en su lugar –Nunca he hecho esto Michiru-

-Yo tampoco pero creo que es algo que podemos aprender las dos- sonreía y caminaba tranquilamente hacia la cama

-Tienes razón- se acerco para volver a besarla en esa ocasión en la mejilla para comenzar recorrer con un camino de besos su mentón llegando finalmente a su cuello besándola de forma delicada mientras sentía las manos de Michiru recorrer su espalda.

Con sus manos lentamente deslizo uno de los hombros del vestido para después pasar al otro y por fin dejar caer la tela que cubría todo el cuerpo de su esposa, viéndola simplemente con un hermoso sostén blanco de encaje y un panty que al parecer eran del mismo juego estaba sin palabras nunca había visto a una mujer tan hermosa como la que tenia frente a ella en ese momento.

Mientras seguía perdida en aquella visión que estaba teniendo Michiru se acerco para comenzar a besarla de forma tranquila y amorosa mientras al mismo tiempo desabrochaba los botones de su camisa para comenzar a besar su cuello y su pecho terminando por sacar la camisa del cuerpo de su dueña, cuando Haruka se dio cuenta Michiru estaba a punto de quitarle el pantalón, pero ella deseaba tener la iniciativa así que tomo sus manos y las beso para después hacer que estas la rodearan en un abrazo mientras ella besaba a Michiru reclamando aquellos labios que tanto le gustaban y ya le pertenecían, poco a poco fue recostando a Michiru sobre la cama para después colocarse encima de ella en medio de sus piernas tratando de no dejar caer todo su peso sobre su mujer.

-Michiru eres la mujer más hermosa que jamás haya visto- la miraba profundamente para después pasar a besarla de forma lenta recorriendo su pecho pasando a quitar el sostén dejando por fin libres los dos senos donde coloco una de sus manos para comenzar a amasarlo de forma delicada y besando el otro de la misma manera mientras Michiru contenía algunos gemidos y recorría con sus manos la espalda de su amante moviendo el cabello rebelde de esta para que en ese momento por fin lograra hacer que Haruka se quitara el pantalón por supuesto con algo de ayuda de esta, mientras ella continuaba besando ambos senos de forma alternada para que ninguno se quedara sin atención poco a poco sus besos fueron bajando hacia el abdomen de Michiru, deteniéndose en su ombligo por unos instantes, mientras sus manos recorrían la hermosa piel blanca de las piernas de la joven princesa, trazando caricias candentes que solo hacían que la chica sintiera una enorme necesidad de su amante en la parte más sensible de su cuerpo, después de un rato de tortura de parte de Haruka opto por quitar lentamente la ultima prenda que se atravesaba en su camino mientras Michiru no podía mas soltando gemidos más fuertes y abrazadores que excitaban mas a la joven rubia, lentamente fue besando la parte interna de los muslos de la aguamarina hasta llegar a aquel sitio deseado beso lentamente en un comienzo pero al sentir las manos de su mujer presionar más fuerte su cabeza intensifico los movimientos que su boca estaba haciendo en el clítoris de su amante –Michiru no sabes cuánto te deseo- logro pronunciar mientras ella misma terminaba de quitar las dos prendas de su cuerpo que en ese momento sentía la quemaban para volver a subir por el cuerpo de Michiru y comenzar a besarla de forma pasional, tratando de transmitir todo lo que sentía en ese momento, esperando que aquel rose de su piel calmara los latidos frenéticos que su corazón le estaba dando.

-Haruka, mmmm- gemía apasionadamente mientras le hablaba con una voz totalmente oscurecida por el deseo –Quiero ser tuya, por favor lo necesito- Michiru apenas pudo articular estas palabras mientras sentía como su cuerpo y el de Haruka comenzaban a fundirse en uno solo, con el delicioso roce de sus pechos juntos así como el de sus sexos, ellas encajaban perfectamente, al parecer estaban hechas la una para la otra.

Ninguna de las dos dijo nada mas, solo podían escucharse sonoros suspiros acompañados de palabras de amor y hermosos gemidos de parte de ambas, de pronto la mano de Haruka viajo lentamente por el cuerpo de Michiru hasta llegar al punto que esta mas la necesitaba lentamente comenzó a darle suaves caricias que hacían encender mas el fuego de su esposa y una necesidad imperante creció dentro de la mujer de ojos verdes, quería hacerla suya en ese instante logrando su cometido al introducir lentamente uno de sus dedos en Michiru al momento que escucho un sonoro gemido, poco a poco sus movimientos fueron más rápidos hasta que de pronto sintió como si una tela muy fina cediera ante su pasión escuchando un pequeño grito de parte de su mujer –¿Te hice daño?- preguntaba asustada mientras miraba en sus ojos un pequeña lagrima escapaba de estos mientras sentía como su mano era presa por las piernas de su esposa en un intento de no dejarla escapar, cuando ella había intentado apartarla de donde estaba.

-Jamás podrías lastimarme, al contrario no te detengas ¿por favor?- suplicaba una Michiru totalmente extasiada había sentido una tremenda ola de dolor pero que fue rápidamente apaciguada por una de completo placer uno que jamás había sentido y que no deseaba que se detuviera así que volvió a besar a Haruka mientras con sus manos la atraían más hacia ella, si eso era posible para volver a sumergirse en aquel delicioso momento que su amante le estaba regalando, mientras sentía el movimiento incesante del dedo de Haruka que entraba y salía de ella que prontamente lo acompaño con el movimiento de sus caderas, mientras arqueaba su espalda tratando de lograr un mayor contacto, tal vez era verdad que ninguna tenía experiencia pero al parecer había cosas que el cuerpo sabe hacer por sí solo, ya que cuando sintió un segundo dedo en su interior su éxtasis no pudo ser mayor y estaba segura que si sus amigos ya estaban en la casa habían escuchado cada uno de los fuertes gemidos que estaban saliendo de ella descontroladamente, de pronto sintió como una fuerte ola de placer hizo vibrar su cuerpo desde la punta de sus pies hasta el último de sus cabellos para que junto a este ella y Haruka dieran un último grito de placer al mismo tiempo que detenían sus movimientos lentamente y las hacia quedarse quietas sobre la cama tratando de calmar sus respiraciones que para ese momento aun eran bastante agitadas.

-Te amo Michiru, no me cansare de repetirlo y te aseguro que jamás podre olvidar este momento de mi mente, ni aunque renazca en diez vidas o mas- le daba un beso tranquilo en los labios

-Yo tampoco podre olvidarlo mi amor, pero creo que aun no hemos terminado- sonreía para colocarse a horcajadas sobre la cintura de la rubia y comenzar a besarla frenéticamente mientras sentía como aquellos fuerte brazos la rodeaban para profundizar aquel beso

-¿De verdad?, Tienes mucha energía amor- sonreía mientras la veía de la manera más amorosa y tierna que pueda haber

-No sabes cuanta- le daba un último beso en los labios para después comenzar a besarle el cuello de manera lenta queriendo recorrer cada centímetro de esa piel clara que tenía a su merced mientras sus manos se entretenían jugueteando con los senos de su mujer, los gemidos de Haruka terminaban dándole la música más hermosa que había podido escuchar en su vida, mientras continuaba haciendo eso inicio con un pequeño y suave vaivén que lograba hacer que las partes más intimas de ambas rozaran de manera extaciante haciendo enloquecer a la ojiverde la cual trato de volver a tomar el control, pero Michiru la detuvo al tomar sus dos manos entrelazándolas con las suyas y colocándolas sobre su cabeza logrando un mayor contacto de sus cuerpos.

–No amor, ahora es mi turno- decía para volver a besarla pasionalmente mientras el movimiento de ambas se hacía más rápido así como acompasado y fuerte conteniendo sus gemidos entre besos llegando nuevamente ambas al éxtasis total una después de la otra.

-Sabes jugar rudo verdad princesa- hablaba mientras Michiru se encontraba totalmente recostada sobre su cuerpo y ambas calmaban su anterior agitación

-Solo un poco- reía debido al sonrojo que su esposa tenia por el rostro pícaro que tenia

-Entonces yo también- volvía a besarla mientras sonreía y ambas empezaban un nuevo juego bajo las sabanas blancas de aquella cama que había sido testigo de la primera vez que sus cuerpos se unieron como hacía muchos años atrás se habían unido sus almas.

0ooo0ooo0ooo

Después de haber salido de todo aquel caos pasado la noche anterior se encontraban los Ritzu y los Henley en la casa de los primeros, ese había sido desde un comienzo el punto de reunión para los cuatro, claro que en aquello también se había unido Mikoto de forma sorpresiva y viendo que no había más que hacer no tuvieron otra que contarle el elaborado plan que habían tramado en todo aquel tiempo, por supuesto omitiendo la parte donde Haruka sabría la verdad de su origen y haría que el reino se levantara contra el reinado de los Kaioh.

-Vaya bonito secreto han estado guardando todo este tiempo- hablaba una Mikoto mas que seria, aun sorprendida, no sabía cómo debía actuar con todas esas verdades encima podía comprender la venganza para los Tenoh, incluso la lucha contra la injusticia pero porque la gente debía sufrir de esa manera, porque su aprendiz debía sufrir como lo haría, eran demasiadas cosas debía poner en orden su cabeza

-Mikoto lo sentimos, debimos decírtelo antes pero tu estas muy cerca del rey, del hombre contra el que se está haciendo esto y no queríamos ponerte en peligro- habla una nerviosa Mary sobre todo al ver el rostro tan serio que la mujer tenía en ese momento

-Por supuesto, como soy incapaz de defenderme-

-Mikoto basta, no creímos necesario decirte no podrías ayudar mucho, no por lo menos hasta que esto iniciara- Misaki trataba de calmar la situación ver a su amiga enojada no era lo mejor que podía estarles pasando en ese momento

-Bien, está bien lo entiendo sobre todo cuando acaban de decir que es a mi aprendiz a quien quieren para suplir a su padre-

-Eso aun no lo hemos decidido del todo- Gustave estaba un poco enojado, jamás le parecería adecuada aquella niña para tomar un lugar que no le pertenecía

-Ya veo, aunque les aseguro que es la mejor opción-

-Lo sabemos hermana, después de todo tu la haz educado-

-La he educado, la he criado, la he cuidado y la he visto crecer, la he visto volverse una mujer, tal vez me entiendan, la quiero como a mi hija, de la misma manera en que ustedes quieren a Haruka, tal vez la tengo unos cuantos años menos que ustedes han tenido a Haruka pero no quiero que sufra-

-Mikoto te juro que nadie puede entenderte tanto como nosotros, pero esto es necesario, ese hombre está llevando todo a la ruina- Mary trataba de hacer que viera aquel dolor que los embargaba a todos estaban cerca de perder a quien más querían en su vida

-Sí pero habrá daños colaterales a todo esto, después de todo es su padre, que creen que ella sentirá, además les aseguro que no solo la princesa sufrirá por esto también Haruka la pasara mal- estuvo a punto de revelar todo lo que sabía pero aun no era tiempo primero debía saber que habían hecho esas niñas en el Reino de Plata

-¿Cómo?, que es lo que sabes Mikoto dímelo ¡ya!- Ryota había llegado al límite, su hermana sabía algo importante, algo que él desconocía estaba seguro, pero que tanto era lo que conocía, quien o como lo había descubierto

-Nada, no sé nada y aunque supiera algo aun no puedo decirlo- estaba enfrentada a su hermano, nadie podía negar que ambos tenía un temperamento muy parecido

-Basta niños, todos tenemos cosas que no podemos decir, por lo menos no todavía y necesitamos calmarnos, mejor hablemos sobre lo que debemos hacer- Misaki rápidamente los alejo, ellos eran capaces de terminar en golpes los conocía y en el pasado incluso habían llegado a hacerlo

-Bien ahora que me ha dicho casi todo, quiero saber cuándo darán el golpe final, ¿cómo lo tienen planeado?- Mikoto siempre entraba en razón rápidamente era mucho más fría en tácticas de pelea y por eso a veces era mejor que su hermano, pero la crueldad de la guerra nunca fue lo que más le gustara

-Planeamos hacerlo en un par de semanas tal vez tres a lo mucho, pero aun no sabemos cual será el momento más preciso, necesitamos hablar con algunos informantes que tenemos para saber cuándo se puede tomar más desprevenida a la guardia real- Gustave había vuelto a interceder le dándole algunos minutos a su amigo para que se calmara

-Ya veo, pero tomarlos desprevenidos no es la mejor opción, ellos rápidamente se desplegaran y planearan un contraataque ustedes solo gastaran fuerzas innecesarias, es mejor tomarlos de frente que estén preparados con todo lo que tienen fuera, bien armados así se acabara de ellos en una sola ocasión y no en varias, además el problema será el ejercito-

-Creo que no es mala idea, mejor es defenderse solo contra el ejército y no contra la guardia real también, pero cuando podría ser el momento para hacer eso- Ryota estaba ya tranquilo, después de todo su esposa tenía razón no podía pedir verdad cuando el también ocultaba una, además su hermana siempre era la de las mejores ideas o por lo menos eso decía su padre

-He escuchado algo sobre un torneo que el rey realizara para entregar a su hija en compromiso, aun no sé si sea verdad o no, pero será yo creo será máximo en un par de semanas, le urge terminar de reforzarse contra cualquier cosa y la unión con otro reino será lo mejor para él, a ustedes por supuesto eso les afectaría para lo que planean así que debemos apurarnos y aprovechar esa ocasión-

-Bien, pero debes decirnos con exactitud la fecha y quienes estarán para tener todo listo y no tener ningún tipo de falla-

-Está bien, tan pronto sepa algo se los hare saber pero ahora debo irme-

-Porque no te quedas aquí, después de todo no quiero que corras peligro- Ryota no podía estar demasiado tiempo enojado con ella después de todo era su hermana

-No te preocupes, no sabrán que estuve ahí, todo era demasiado oscuro y debo esperar a Michiru que llegara mañana-

-No te pasara nada, ¿cierto?- Misaki también se sentía nerviosa ya que su entrañable amiga estaría muy cerca del enemigo

-No, además aun tengo información que conseguir y debo cuidar a la reina y la princesa que no tiene la culpa de nada-

-Eso es mucho aprecio a las dos, ¿no crees?-

-Ya te dije hermano que quiero a la princesa como a mi hija-

-¿Y a la reina?-

-Ella también ha sido una víctima de Souta y no ha sabido cómo actuar ante todo esto-

-Vaya, eres demasiado buena con todos Mikoto jejejejeje- Gustave término de relajar el ambiente que antes de eso era demasiado tenso

-Tal vez, pero ahora debo irme hablare con Michiru cuando lo crea conveniente sobre todo esto, ¿está bien?-

-Está bien, es buena idea-

-Ustedes también debería hablar pronto con Haruka de todo, creo que es lo mejor para todos- comenzó a alejarse, nada terminaría bien, aun faltaba saber qué locura habían cometido las jovencitas que habían criado los cinco amigos y que toda la verdad se supiera todo parecía complicarse más con el paso de los días, sobre todo cuando al parecer los sobreprotectores padres de Haruka no habían notado lo mas importante en su hija, no habían notado que esta se había enamorado y contra eso nada se podía hacer ni siquiera las venganzas podían sobre el amor menos contra uno tan fuerte como el de ellas.

-Lo haremos, pero tú no seas muy sobreprotectora con la reina Jajajaja- gritaba Ryota a su hermana aun pensando que ella tenía ya demasiada información, incluso que él no conocía mientras veía como esta se volteaba mas furiosa de lo que estaba antes de irse del sitio

-No es gracioso idiota- le grito como una mofa a su nombre para después caminar más rápido, se había descubierto frente a los cuatro, la conocían perfectamente y pudieron darse cuenta que el aprecio que le tenía a la reina era algo más que una simple amistad.

0ooo0ooo0ooo

-Souta no puedo creer que te rebajes a tanto, es tu hija ¿que no te importa?- hablaba la mujer desesperada apoyada en la silla que se encontraba frente al enorme escritorio ubicado en el despacho usado por el rey para dirigir lo necesario para el reino.

-Basta ya Mikane vas a ayudarme, ¿o no?- la miraba serio sentado desde atrás del escritorio no entendía que había visto en aquella mujer como había podido casarse solo por despecho, lo más seguro debía haber estado borracho el día que le propuso matrimonio

-No Souta ya no mas, he hecho mucho daño a mi hija pero en esta ultima estupidez que quieres hacer no te apoyare-

-Bien, no me interesa, tu palabra ya no es válida y será mejor que no te interpongas en lo que hare o te juro que te quitare todo la posición, el dinero, a tu hija, todo me entendiste, ¡todo!- gritaba al tiempo que golpeaba el escritorio

-Bien no te ayudare, ni me interpondré cuando quieras dar a tu hija al títere que escojas para casarla-

-Ya veré como arreglármelas cuando Michiru arme un escándalo por su compromiso- se recargaba sobre el escritorio con los puños cerrados casi emblanquecidos debido a la fuerza con la que estaba apretándolos, apoyándose en estos y viendo de manera desafiante a la mujer frente a el

-Pero de verdad no sientes nada, no te interesa en lo más mínimo lo que pueda estar sintiendo tu hija-

-Oh por supuesto que me interesa, pero no perder el reino, mucho menos el trono lo que hare servirá para que no vuelva a haber ningún tipo de revuelta estúpida-

-No puedo creerlo, no sé cómo pude enamorarme de ti- contenía las lagrimas cuantas veces se había enojado consigo misma por haber sido tan tonta, tan romántica y haber caído en las redes de aquel hombre

-Yo tampoco sé cómo me case contigo, eres una tonta Mikane con ideales que ya no le interesan a nadie y lo único malo es que Michiru se parece más a ti en todos los sentidos-

-Entonces me alegro y sabes también me alegra más que ella no se dejara como yo lo he hecho por todos estos años, en la forma de querer hacer lo que desea se parece a ti-

-Tal vez, pero es sentimental como tú y cederá por el bien de todos en el reino, estoy seguro, sobre todo por tu bien- había rodeado el enorme escritorio que usaba para acercarse a su esposa

-Eres un imbécil, pero sabes que un día vas a pagar todo lo que has hecho, estoy segura- decía mientras trataba de darle una cachetada

-Si claro, pero tu las pagaras conmigo, porque también has hecho muchas cosas que no debían ser, ¿O no?- había detenido el posible golpe tomándola fuertemente de la muñeca para atraerla hacia el

-Tal vez pero ahora me arrepiento- decía conteniendo las lagrimas, con voz entrecortada debido al dolor que le estaban infligiendo

-Vamos no empieces a llorar por tus malos actos, o ya olvidaste cuando me dijiste como aislaste a tu hija de todos porque según tu nadie la merecía, o como la separaste de aquel jovencito que como tu dijiste parecía ser alguien muy importante para ella, pero tú lo viste como un simple campesino, como es que hace algunos años atrás te importaba mas el aparentar ante todos algo que no pasaba, sin importarte lo que yo hiciera o dejara de hacer con el reino, eras de cierta manera mi aliada en esto así que no me vengas ahora con tu estúpido cuento de santa, porque tú también has hecho muchas cosas que no son del todo buenas- la soltó lanzándola lejos de él haciéndola caer cerca de la puerta de aquella habitación

-Tal vez sea verdad todo eso, pero ahora lo estoy pagando con el desamor de mi hija, lo he pagado todo con tu falta de cariño, con tu frialdad, con tus engaños y tu mentira, con tu trato hacia mí por todos estos años, ahora solo me quedo por mi hija, para tratar de remediar todo lo que he hecho- se ponía de pie dolorida ya que al parecer en la caída se había lastimado el tobillo

-Mucha suerte con tu nueva meta en la vida, no creo que la logres- reía de forma sarcástica su mujer jamás podría recuperar el amor de la chica de cabellos aguamarinas como los de él, estaba seguro primero la alejaría de ella antes de que lograra aquel perdón tan deseado

-No Souta, yo te deseo suerte a ti porque te aseguro que no podrás obligar mas a tu hija, ni siquiera por mi va hacer lo que tú quieres- decía para después salir rápidamente azotando la puerta del sitio

-Vaya, vaya, veo que se te rebela he- Akio entraba por una puerta que llegaba desde una habitación continua al despacho

-Cállate Akio desde cuando estas oculto tras esa puerta-

-No mucho, pero dime a que se debió la hermosa puesta de amor de hace un momento-

-A nada en particular, no le pareció lo que voy a hacer para comprometer a Michiru, y en tanto a eso, ¿qué noticias me tienes?-

-Ninguna que no sepas las invitaciones están enviadas y la mayoría de ellas han sido confirmadas, solo a los príncipes que tu pediste por supuesto-

-Bien hablare con ellos antes de que se realice el torneo y elegiré al que me parezca más adecuado y fácil de manejar, así además de mantener Nokaith en mi poder me hare de otro reino mas-

-Bien es excelente tu plan, llegaran en más o menos un par de semanas-

-Perfecto mañana por la tarde le diré todo a mi hija, no tendrá más que aceptar, para cuando sea la fecha indicada se le habrá pasado el berrinche-

-Bien ya hice mi parte, ahora me toca mi pago-

-¿De qué hablas?-

-El compromiso de mi hijo con la heredera Meioh-

-Vaya que eres terco, estás seguro no deseas a otra mira yo no creo que tu hijo merezca a una mujer tan elevada socialmente hablando-

-No Souta ya te dije que es lo que quiero, no puedes darme ni siquiera eso a mí tu amigo tú más leal sirviente, quien hace el trabajo sucio para ti-

-Basta, basta no te pongas sentimental está bien, mañana iremos-

-Bien, te veré temprano-

-No lo más seguro Michiru y Setsuna llegaran temprano, así que mejor no debemos agobiarlas demasiado iremos por la tarde a ver a los Meioh, no tendrán más que aceptar, sobre todo si quieren seguir manteniendo su tranquilidad en el reino-

-Perfecto entonces te veré en la tarde Souta, no lo olvides-

-Como podría- sonreía cínicamente pronto se desharía de el tal vez ahora el hijo le fuera más funcional en esos momentos Akio se estaba volviendo bastante influyente en el reino y no podía dejar que ese matrimonio pasara por lo menos no con el vivo ya que la historia de los Tenoh podía repetirse sobre todo porque los Meioh eran los siguientes al trono, además también podía acabar con los Meioh cuando lo hiciera con Akio serian dos pájaros de un tiro

-Espera, ¿qué paso con la revuelta?-

-Ya te dije todo está terminado y la gente atemorizada no volverán a intentar nada, dalo por hecho- hablaba airoso y lleno de satisfacción por lo que acababa de hacer

-Eso espero no admitiré fallas de ningún tipo, ¿me entiendes?-

-Por supuesto te dije que solo era algo absurdo, ni siquiera estaban preparados para defenderse como esperas que se levantaran contra ti en esas condiciones-

-Si por supuesto, ¿cuándo empezaran las ejecuciones a los detenidos?-

-Después del compromiso de tu hija por supuesto, así la gente no se sentirá tan atacada Jajajaja-

-Y sobre Mikoto Ritzu, ¿qué información tienes?-

-Nada interesante, de un momento a otro se detuvo, dejo las salidas nocturnas y regreso a su nada interesante vida en el palacio-

-Seguro, ¿nada más?-

-Nada en particular, no descubrió nada de gran importancia-

-Bien sabes donde estuvo cuando fuiste al pueblo hace unas horas-

-En el palacio, supongo-

-¿Como que supones?- hablaba amenazadoramente

-Pues sí, no puedo ser la niñera de esa mujer y al mismo tiempo llevar a cabo una masacre en el reino, porque te preocupa tanto esa mujer y su hermano-

-Eh investigado un poco y al parecer provienen de un familia militar muy reconocida del Reino de Plata me preocupa que ellos…-

-Levanten al reino contra ti- lo interrumpió –Por favor Souta, ya estas paranoico te puedo afirmar que si tuve guardias vigilando esa casa y las personas ni siquiera se asomaron en toda la noche, estoy seguro que ni siquiera saben lo que ha pasado, no han de pensar en otra cosa que no sea que van a comer, porque viendo como está la gente en el reino yo haría lo mismo-

-Bien eso me mantiene más tranquilo, pero aun así quiero que vuelvas a poner vigilancia en ella entendiste-

-Como quieras, nos vemos mañana estoy algo cansado después de masacrar a la gente del reino-

-Bien nos veremos mañana- salió de su despacho un poco después de Akio incluso pudo ver a la institutriz caminar con dirección a la biblioteca, si estaba en el palacio después de todo, tal vez si estaba paranoico y lo mejor era calmarse, aun así no bajaría la guardia con aquella mujer no confiaba nada en ella

0ooo0ooo0ooo

Michiru se encontraba demasiado cómoda sintiendo los brazos de Haruka rodear su cintura mientras ella tenía su cabeza apoyada en su pecho, había despertado unos minutos atrás debido a los rayos de sol que estaban entrando por una pequeña rendija de la ventana aun cerrada, se sentía feliz, desbordante como una pequeña niña viviendo el día mas hermoso de su vida, despertar junto a la persona que amaba era la cosa más bella que podía sucederle, aun veía el rostro sereno de su esposa mientras dormía plácidamente después de una noche que recordaría para siempre, lentamente quito uno de los mechones rebeldes que cubrían lo que para ella era una de las visiones más bellas que pudieran existir, para después pasar a darle un pequeño beso en la punta de la nariz a Haruka, sonrió al ver la pequeña mueca que hacía, aun era como una niña pequeña a las que les gusta dormir demasiado.

-Haruka, te amo, por favor olvida el momento en que tuve miedo de lo nuestro y te rechace, nuestro amor es demasiado grande, demasiado profundo y aunque sea prohibido es nuestra felicidad y nunca la voy a dejar, sé que hay un mundo imposible que nubla nuestras vidas, que hay un cielo de sombras que no nos deja luz y a pesar de tus cosas y a pesar de las mías por sobre todo el mundo, mi mundo serás tu, aunque todo se oponga tu estarás en mi vida, tu serás la estrella de mi eterna sonrisa y olvidándolo todo seguiré venciendo el peligro de quererte, por eso es mejor que sigamos con esta locura mi amor, siempre estaré ahí para ti, así como yo se que tu lo estarás para mi- continuaba mirándola al parecer no la había escuchado seguía dormida –Te amo- la beso en esa ocasión en la boca de forma fugas

-Yo también-

-Desde que hora estas despierta-

-Desde el, te amo- sonrió para darle otro beso pero en esa ocasión tratando de acercarla más a ella

-Ruka ya debemos levantarnos, debe ser tarde- separándose un poco y volviendo a recostarse sobre su esposa comenzando a acariciar el brazo izquierdo de esta con el cual la estaba rodeando en ese momento

-Y eso que nadie vendrá a regañarte, ¿o sí?- la miraba pícaramente

-No pero hoy debo regresar a Nokaith-

-No quiero que te vayas, vamos a quedarnos aquí por siempre-

-No puedo y tu tampoco lo sabes, que pasara con tus papás, con tus padrinos no son tu familia-

-Si lo sé, pero tú ahora también eres mi familia y quiero estar contigo-

-Yo también, pero sabes que pronto así será-

-Pero será duro lograrlo-

-Pero al final estaremos siempre juntas-

-Lo estaremos, siempre estaré contigo contra todo no importa lo que pase- le daba un tierno beso en la cabeza mientras la abrazaba con más fuerza, no deseaba separarse de ella nunca, aunque sabía que era lo correcto aun faltaban cosas por hacer y enfrentar

-Siempre me ha gustado tu lunar- decía mientras con la yema de su dedo índice marcaba el contorno

-Lo sé, además solo yo lo tengo es único, al igual que yo por supuesto-

-Si claro, aunque sé que lo he visto en alguna parte-

-¿Donde?-

-No se no estoy muy segura, tal vez solo sea el tuyo pero hace muchos años cuando nadábamos, amor ya no debes esconderlo-

-No lo hago, solo que el protector me queda ahí-

-Y siempre debes usarlo-

-Siempre debo estar preparada, para cualquier cosa-

-Si claro, pero escúchame cuando estés en la casa no quiero que lo uses me entiendes-

-Como ordenes princesa siempre lo presumiere, ¿te parece?-

-Me parece, pero ahora si hay que levantarnos- hizo un leve intento para levantarse cuando volvió a sentir como era detenida y devuelta a la cama para sentir unos labios comenzar a recorrer su espalda

-En unos minutos nos paramos princesa, nada malo va a pasar, lo prometo- hablaba mientras Michiru se volteaba a verla y le regalaba una sonrisa

-Si prometes que nada malo sucederá, creo que está bien, pero solo unos minutos- decía para después fundirse en un beso lleno de amor

Una hora y media después que fue en lo que se convirtieron esos minutos ambas recién casadas bajaron a la parte donde se encontraba el comedor y la cocina donde ya se encontraban sus amigos desde al parecer bastante tiempo antes.

-Ruka, no volveré a quedarme unos minutos contigo- sonreía

-Princesa no te preocupes no nos van a…- había hablado demasiado rápido

-Bonita hora de levantarse ya se nos hizo tarde- Setsuna se veía demasiado seria para la ocasión

-OH vamos unos minutos no van a matar a nadie-

-Por supuesto, unos minutos no, tal vez tampoco unas cuantas horas tampoco, pero él no dejar dormir a las personas si puede matarlas- se vengó por la falta de preocupación de la rubia sobre todo cuando la noche anterior ambas chicas no la habían dejado pegar los ojos después de haber tenido una velada tan linda con Rogelio, había pasado a una noche de perros pero al ver el fuerte sonrojo de Haruka al mencionar lo ruidosas que podía ser una pareja de recién casadas supo que había logrado su cometido

-Jajajajaja la dejaste sin palabras linda, Jajajaja- Rogelio reía escandalosamente no podía contenerse aquello había sido como un golpe directo a su amiga en el estomago se lo merecía el tampoco había dormido bien después de todo

-Como es eso de linda eh Setsuna, ya se volvieron tan cercanos- dijo Michiru con un rostro pícaro, tratando de defender a su esposa y por supuesto a ella que también se sentía un poco avergonzada debido a lo que pudieron escuchar los otros dos chicos

-Será mejor que desayunen rápido, aun debemos ir por las cosas al palacio antes de irnos- la chica de ojos granate cambio rápidamente la conversación y volteo a ver de forma casi amenazadora al muchacho que había parado de reír después de las palabras de Michiru

-Claro, Ruka vamos a sentarnos- le decía mientras se dirigía la cocina por algo para desayunar

-Te tienen bien controlada he- decía Rogelio al ver como su amiga se sentaba a su lado obedeciendo las palabras de su esposa

-No soy la única, mira que dejar de reír solo con una mirada es bastante, sobre todo al tener poco tiempo de conocerse Jajajaja- en esta ocasión ella fue quien no pudo contener sus carcajadas

-Muy graciosa-

-No mucho, aunque al parecer ya lograste un avance he, linda-

-No tanto como tu anoche que no me dejaste dormir jajajajajajaja-

-Ya cállate y déjame desayunar en paz- se sonrojo de nuevo, aun le parecía un poco vergonzoso, pero también se sentía orgullosa de que supieran que esa hermosa mujer era suya de todas las maneras posibles y nadie las separaría, de eso se encargaría ella.

-Ya no pienses tanto amor, o se te ira el hambre- le decía Michiru mientras se sentaba a su lado y le daba un tierno beso en la mejilla para después pasarle un poco de café en una taza

-No si en lo que pienso es en ti- le decía al oído para después comenzar a comer un pedazo de pan que estaba en la mesa

-Bueno tortolitas, van a tener que separarse por que hoy volvemos nosotras y ustedes lo harán pasado mañana está bien-

-Si está bien todo será como lo planeamos- respondía una Haruka un poco apagada

-Así es, pronto vendrá el momento de revelar lo que hicimos en estos días así que disfruten de este tiempo-

-Lo haremos Suny- Michiru le sonreía a su amiga, mientras entrelazaba sus dedos con los de su esposa después de eso nada sería fácil y lo sabía, pero tal como se lo había dicho a Haruka mas temprano aunque no la hubiera escuchado del todo, ella correría ese riesgo, lo que sentía era demasiado fuerte para perderlo

-Si, lo haremos Suny- reía Haruka mientras volvía a tomar su recurrente forma de molestar a Setsuna y a todos, mientras trataba de olvidar que dentro de poco debía separarse de su esposa aunque sabía que no seria para siempre

0ooo0ooo0ooo

Se había pasado más de tres horas mirándola dormir, era hermosa, demasiado o eso le había parecido desde el día que la había conocido, aunque al principio creyó que solo era una mujer superficial y fría a la que no le importaba nada, ni siquiera su propia hija pero al paso de los años y del trato recurrente, se dio cuenta de que no era así, sino que era todo lo contrario era buena, gentil, amable, incluso era alegre y divertida, pero la falta de amor de su esposo así como el trato que este le daba, la dañaba, era como una hermosa gema a la que su dueño no supo cuidar y había hecho que se opacara, que perdiera su brillo, formándole horribles desgastes que la hacían dañina, que borraban su antigua delicadeza, ella de forma tal vez sutil y lenta había intentado pulirla de nuevo, tal vez lo estaba logrando pero en medio del proceso había comenzado a sentir algo que no debía solo por el simpe hecho de quien era la dama, además que a esa bella mujer aun le faltaba cambiar un poco solo un poco, tal vez cuando lo hiciera se atrevería a decirle aquello que pasaba en su interior aquello que surgió inesperadamente en aquellos años en que la mujer fue solo suya, donde su marido no estaba cerca, ni lejos, solo no estaba, solo estaba ella y la niña que la habían hecho volver a lo que una vez fue, a lo que siempre había sido Mikane Kaioh.

-FLASHBACK-

No tenía mucho tiempo que había vuelto de la casa de su hermano, Mikoto trataba de que nadie notara que acaba de llegar al palacio todo estaba tranquilo, como si nada de lo ocurrido en el pueblo hace unas horas hubiera sucedido, se dirigió a la biblioteca ahí podría pensar mejor que era lo que iba hacer y escondería aquellas cartas tan importantes que tenía en su poder, tanta información recibida de un solo golpe la tenían mareada, pero mientras se dirigía a aquel sitio pudo escuchar unos sollozos provenientes del salón principal, decidió entrar y cuando lo hiso no pudo dejar de sorprenderse al ver a la reina sentada en una de las sillas llorando de forma desconsolada.

-Majestad, ¿está bien?- se acerco preocupada mientras se arrodillaba frente a ella

-Estoy bien no se preocupe, solo eh comenzado a pagar todo lo que he hecho mal-

-No diga eso majestad, nadie merece eso- levantaba su rostro mientras limpiaba las lagrimas que descendía por el hermoso rostro

-Si lo merezco, le he hecho mucho daño a mi hija y ahora debo pagarlo al verla sufrir- no pudo más y se abalanzo a los brazos de aquella mujer que era la única que tal vez podía entenderla, que le había enseñado que era lo que había hecho mal por tanto tiempo, que la había regresado a aquel camino que había perdido el día que Souta le había gritado que la odiaba y que solo estaba con ella por despecho –Perdón pero es que ya no podía contenerme más- hablaba después de unos minutos de llanto tratando de limpiarse las lagrimas

-No se preocupe, todos necesitamos en alguna ocasión ser escuchados y reconfortados- sentía que se partía su corazón en cientos de pedazos, alguna vez había pensado que Mikane era mala, incluso cruel al tratar de esa manera a su hija, pero tal vez podía entenderla no sabía lo que era ser amada totalmente por la persona que ella creía era la indicada, tal vez aquella forma de actuar solo era un caparazón que usaba para cubrirse de aquello que tanto la lastimaba

-Tal vez, gracias por estar aquí pero creo que es mejor que me retire a mi habitación- trato de ponerse de pie pero el dolor del tobillo aun no había cedido, al parecer estaba más inflamado

-¿Está bien, que le ha sucedido?- decía mientras la ayudaba a sentarse nuevamente

-Nada una simple caída y me he lastimado el tobillo- no podía ocultar su dolor así que solo acepto el volver a sentarse

-Déjeme ver- rápidamente reviso el tobillo de la mujer que a veces lograba robarle el sueño, solo para notar una severa hinchazón que podía arreglarse con un poco de descanso y la curación adecuada –La llevare a su habitación para que pueda recostarse y ahí podre curarla-

-No debe molestarse, llamare a alguien para que me ayude- quería zafarse de ella le causaba sensaciones en su cuerpo que se negaba a aceptar simplemente no las merecía, no después de todo lo que había hecho

-No se preocupe, se curar ese tipo de lesiones, confié en mi- decía mientras la cargaba entre sus brazos y comenzaba a caminar con dirección a los aposentos de la reina aunque pareciera una mujer delicada y tranquila, Mikoto podía llegar a ser bastante fuerte y necia.

-Gracias no tiene por qué hacer esto- decía la reina mientras era colocada de forma suave sobre su cama, de pronto se dio cuenta de lo cerca que tenía el rostro de Mikoto al de ella, ambas se quedaron mirándose por unos segundos sin decir nada solo sintiendo sus alientos hasta que de pronto la institutriz rompió aquel momento que le había parecido casi mágico.

-Iré por lo necesario- casi comente una locura sería mejor curarla e irse rápido, antes de que terminara haciendo algo de lo que después se arrepintiera –Bien, será rápido aunque le dolerá un poco le aseguro que mañana ya no tendrá nada-hablaba mientras realizaba la curación de manera ágil y rápida al parecer era muy buena haciendo eso –Listo, ya quedo ahora solo descanse-

-Gracias, de verdad tratare de no volver a caer- la miraba apenada si realmente supiera lo que sucedió

-No mienta, se que usted no cayo accidentalmente, ¿fue el, verdad?- sabia de el trato del rey a su esposa, le parecía intolerable tal vez jamás había llegado a un golpe directo no por lo menos de forma frontal pero aquellos jaloneos o empujones que llegaba a darle a su esposa, hacían que le hirviera la sangre –No tiene que decir nada su silencio es suficiente para saberlo-

-Lo dicho, estoy pagando por mis fallas- bajaba la mirada no podía ni verla a los ojos

-Esa no es una forma de pagar nada-

-No importa, solo debe ayudarme a que no dañe mas a mi hija, no permita que la case con nadie, ella no merece una vida como la que yo he llevado, no quiero que termine como yo amargada, sin amor, triste y solo con un estúpido rencor que no me ha llevado a nada más que a perder a la única criatura que pudo haberme querido- decía volviendo a llorar de nuevo, no podía contener la rabia y la pena que sentía la única forma que tenia para sacarla era llorando.

-Basta no llore, usted no tiene la culpa de nada, Michiru la quiere debe estar segura, un día se lo dirá, usted solo ha pasado por cosas que ella tal vez no entienda del todo, no aun- rápidamente se había acercado y la había abrazado sentía unas enormes ganas de golpear a ese hombre que pudo haber tenido todo, un buen reino, una mujer que lo amaba más que a nada y una maravillosa hija, tenía ganas de arrebatarle todo, no lo merecía no alguien que solo pensaba en el poder y la riqueza qué este conllevaba.

-Mikoto dime que la cuidaras, que la vas a proteger de su padre y de su tiranía, que la aconsejaras y le dirás que no haga nada de lo que él diga, ella siempre te ha escuchado, dime que lo harás- se había aferrado mas a ella y a su cuerpo, mientras sentía la protección de sus brazos, ella se había vuelto esa luz que había perdido hacia tantos años, de verdad ella la había regresado a ser la mujer que alguna vez había sido, ella y su hija la habían sacado de aquella oscuridad en la que había estado sumida por tanto tiempo, pero ahora, el volvía a aparecer para quitarle todo, ojala se hubieran quedado lejos, muy lejos como alguna vez había deseado en todos aquellos años en que solo eran las tres, en donde había logrado quitar aquel miedo y dolor de su corazón que el provocaba.

-Lo hare, lo prometo yo las cuidare a las dos, el no te volverá a lastimar y a ella tampoco le hará nada, te juro que no las volverá a lastimar, no sin antes saber quién es Mikoto Ritzu- ya no le importaba nada más que ellas dos, ahora eran lo que más le importaba en su vida, las cuidaría contra todo y contra todos si era necesario.

Después de pasar algún rato mas llorando la reina se separo de Mikoto solo para recostarse de nuevo, aquel momento y aquellas palabras la habían reconfortado tanto que se sentía más tranquila ya no estaría sola lo sabía.

-Tal vez sea bueno que duerma majestad-

-Ya no me digas así por favor, llámame Mikane, después de todo es mi nombre, es quien soy cuando estoy contigo- le sonrió era la única manera de agradecer todo lo que había hecho por ella, todo lo que aun seguía haciendo

-Bien Mikane será mejor que descanses- trato de levantarse del lugar en el que estaba, cuando sintió como la detenían de la muñeca

-No quédate por favor, hazme compañía un rato-

-Si eso quieres- le sonrió y le tomo la mano de forma delicada después de todo debía dolerle donde se veía la marca de un apretón que lo más seguro el rey debió de haberle dado – ¿Que te ha parecido la forma en la que está el reino?-

-La peor, pero estoy segura que cuando mi hija tome el trono lo restablecerá a su antigua gloria, después de todo tu la educaste- volvía a sonreír tranquilamente

-Lo sé, será una gran monarca por sí sola, no debes adularme tanto sobre todo porque es tu hija y se parece a ti- le devolvía la sonrisa para después seguir hablando de cualquier cosa

-FIN FLASHBACK-

Se había quedado ahí hasta que la reina se había dormido, pero ella se había negado a irse después de todo no haría nada importante ese día, aquella platica había terminado de convencerla y de guiarla a lo próximo que haría, ayudaría a su hermano a que Haruka tomara el reino, incluso le daría aquellas cartas que tenía en su poder para que terminaran de tener pruebas contra Souta Kaioh, lo haría pagar cada cosa que había hecho, sobre todo las lagrimas derramadas de la hermosa mujer que estaba mirando, si el amor de Haruka y su hija era tan fuerte como parecía serlo, soportaría y encontraría el camino para no morir en todo aquel alboroto que estaba segura se armaría, las protegería aunque su vida dependiera de eso, ya nada le podía importaba nada más que ellas y su seguridad, ayudaría a la verdadera Tenoh a tomar el trono, pero trataría de que nadie saliera tan herido en el proceso su hija se merecía toda la felicidad que pudiera tener, si Michiru era eso para ella su hija y Mikane ella era igual de importante ahora porque tal vez se había enamorado hacia ya bastante tiempo y solo hasta ese momento en el que la hermosa mujer corría peligro se había dado cuenta, tal vez hasta ahora que la había tenido entre sus brazos se había dado cuenta de lo importante que era para ella.

-Las protegeré, te lo juro por lo más sagrado que es todo este amor que siento por ti y por ella- le decía a la mujer que dormía tranquilamente en la cama para después levantarse y salir silenciosamente de la habitación oscura.

Debía conseguir la información rápido, lo que se haría debía ser preciso y bien ejecutado no podría haber fallas y también debía conseguir algunas cosas extras que sabia su hermano aun debía guardar en aquella caja de armas que siempre andaba cargando, después de todo ella sabia pelear perfectamente, Souta Kaioh no sabía que el fin de su reinado estaba cerca ella, se aseguraría de que así fuera.

0ooo0ooo0ooo

No tenía más que unas cuantas horas de haber vuelto al reino, a su casa y ya estaba esperando a su padre en la biblioteca para una plática seria, Michiru imaginaba de que se iba a tratar toda aquella conversación, él la comprometería pronto, pero aun no sabía los detalles de todo, lo escucharía y fingiría un disgusto muy fuerte, así el no sospecharía de nada, por lo menos eso le había aconsejado Setsuna antes de separase un poco después de su llegada.

Ojala Haruka estuviera ahí con ella, sabía que no la vería hasta la noche del día siguiente, tendría que soportar todo aquel tiempo sin verla o escuchar su voz, la extrañaba demasiado sobre todo después de haber pasado tanto tiempo con ella los últimos dos días, solo podía sonreír al tocar el hermoso anillo matrimonial que colgaba de su cuello, recordando a su esposa diciéndole que pronto se volverían a ver.

-FLASHBACK-

El día se había pasado rápidamente sin darse cuenta ya estaba terminando de guardar todas sus pertenencias en el carruaje real frente al palacio del Reino de Plata, aun sonreía al ver como la princesa Usagi hablaba animadamente con Haruka sobre el cómo era su trabajo, había cumplido con su promesa y por supuesto como muestra de agradecimiento a su amiga, había llevado a Haruka para presentarle a la persona que había robado su corazón y por quien había cometido semejante locura.

Aun se sentía un poco avergonzada al recordar como la chica del coletas rubias le había dicho que su esposa era muy guapa, incluso le había bromeado diciendo que si fuera un chico estaba segura que trataría de quitarle su amor olviando incluso al principe Mamuro.

-Michiru ten un buen viaje y tranquila por que nadie sabra a lo que has venido aquí, nadie mas que yo por supuesto- le decía la princesa para guiñarle un ojo después, cuando se había separado un poco de Haruka

-Lo sé Usagi y de verdad te agradezco mucho todo lo que has hecho por mí-

-Jejeje tranquila, te entiendo ya te dije si fuera un chico yo también me habría vuelto loca de amor, incluso sigue siendo bastante guapa, las chicas se desmayaran cuando la conozcan- hablaba con un gesto gracioso y pícaro al mismo tiempo

-Lo sé, a ellas si puedes contarles incluso diles que pronto las invitare a todas a una fiesta para celebrar tu compromiso- le sonreía para después darle un cálido abrazo como despedida

-Lo hare, lo prometo así que estaré esperando tu invitación-

-Bien, gracias de nuevo- se separaban un poco para después ver como se acercaba Setsuna hacia ellas

-Bueno Michiru llego el momento de irnos- le hablaba seria y tranquila

-Lo sé, ¿ya te has despedido tu?- le daba una mirada traviesa mientras veía como Rogelio se quedaba atrás cerca del sitio donde estaba la princesa un poco sonrojado

-Lo he hecho, además seguiremos en contacto no es que vivamos tan lejos- le sonreía tranquilamente mientras volteaba a ver al muchacho para agitar la mano en forma de despedida mientras él hacía lo mismo

-Me da gusto amiga, ahora sabrás que es lo que siento yo en este momento-

-Si, lo entiendo- sonreía para después darle la mano a Haruka que acababa de acercarse a donde ellas estaban –Cuídense, nos veremos pronto-

-Lo haremos, te lo llevare sano y salvo- sonreía viendo el sonrojo de su amiga

-No es gracioso-

-Lo es, pero no te preocupes nadie lo sabrá- guiñaba su ojo viendo como la chica de cabello largo se sonrojaba aun mas

-Sigo sin saber que ve en ti- decía para después darle un abrazo afectuoso para subir al carruaje

-Nos veremos pronto Setsuna, todo saldrá bien- decía mientras la ayudaba a subir al carruaje – ¿Verán a los guardias a la salida del reino?-

-Si tranquila te la cuidare- sonreía

-Gracias- decía por última vez para después acercarse a su esposa que estaba terminando de despedirse de su amigo y de la princesa

-Bueno, estoy lista nos veremos pronto amor- se abrazaban sin muchas ganas de separarse

-Si princesa, antes de lo que te imaginas volveremos a estar juntas como lo hemos estado en estos últimos días- le daba un tierno beso en los labios

-Lo sé podremos resistirlo todo estando unidas como siempre estaremos- terminaba de decir mientras se quitaba el anillo de compromiso junto con su sortija para ponerlos en la cadena que antes le había regalado Haruka –Me lo pones-

-Claro, pero recuerda será por corto tiempo pronto todas sabrán que eres mi esposa- decía mientras terminaba de colocar la cadena en su sitio para después volver a abrazarla

-Y tú la mía- terminaba de hablar mientras ella le colocaba a Haruka la cadena con su anillo –Te veré pronto amor-

-Nos veremos pronto amor- sonreía y le ayudaba a subir al carruaje para después alejarse un poco y dejar que este tomara su curso

-No te preocupes Michiru yo te la cuido- gritaba la princesa mientras se acercaba a Haruka junto con su amigo para después sonreír y despedirse con su mano

-FIN FLASHBACK-

-Bien me alegra que ya te encuentres aquí-

-Puedo ver tu alegría padre, pero dime para que me has llamado con tanta prisa- rápidamente había vuelto a esconder su anillo bajo su vestido, evitando así que cualquiera pudiera verlo

-Es momento de que decidas que día quieres que sea el torneo para elegir a tu prometido-

-¿Como?, no entiendo de que me estás hablando-

-Bueno, como decidiste no aceptar al príncipe de Gea y aparte no escogiste a nadie para comprometerte, yo he escogido a varios candidatos que me parecen pueden ser ideales para tu esposo, así que los he mandado a traer para realizar un torneo donde pelearan por tu mano, así ellos podrán demostrar sus habilidades…-

-¿Qué? como te has atrevido a hacer eso sin mi consentimiento padre-

-No te estoy pidiendo permiso, solo te ofrezco que escojas el día para que esto comience-

-No estoy de acuerdo, no hare nada de eso-

-Mira niña, no es tu decisión, tú harás lo que te digo, ¿me entiendes?, te comprometerás con el que resulte ganador-

-No padre, no acepto y no lo hare-

-Quien te crees para negarte, que seas la princesa no te da derecho a nada-

-No me importa, no lo hare, no harás nada para obligarme-

-De verdad, ya veo, ¿y qué tal tu madre?-

-Ella tampoco podrá obligarme-

-No me refería a eso, sino que tal que a tu madre le sucediera algo trágico como que su carruaje fuera asaltado o cayera al rio, o tal vez en el pueblo hubiera algún tipo de incendio donde mucha gente resultara lastimada, que tal tu nana cae accidentalmente por las escaleras, hija yo viviría preocupado a diario- conocía el buen corazón de su hija aceptaría en busca del bien de los demás ese era su punto débil

-No te atreverías padre- conocía algunas historias de su padre donde se hablaba que el destruía a cualquiera que estuviera en su camino o incluso con quienes no estuvieran de acuerdo con el acaso todo eso podía ser cierto

-Oh no me conoces hija, mejor no te arriesgues- sonreía para comenzar a caminar rumbo a la salida de la habitación –Ya que no escogiste la fecha, lo he hecho yo por ti, será dentro de dos semanas, los príncipes comenzaran a llegar tres días antes de la fecha que ya ha sido pactada-

-Pero yo…- fue interrumpida

-No digas nada, no tendrás más opción que aceptar así que mejor acostúmbrate ya que ya estas comprometida entendiste, no quisiera que hubiera horribles accidentes y por cierto ya te has enterado de lo que paso en el pueblo durante tu ausencia- le sonrió de forma cínica era mejor que su hija comenzara a darse cuenta de lo que era capaz de hacer para obtener lo que él quería cuando lo quería y era mejor para ella que le ayudara y no que estuviera en su contra.

Michiru se quedo en silencio, no sabía que pensar no había conocido esa faceta de su padre, había llegado a escuchar de otras personas que podía llegar a ser despiadado con la gente en general, pero jamás llego a creerlo no hasta ese momento, sería capaz de cumplir con las amenazas que acababa de hacerle tal vez sería todo más peligroso de lo que había pensado en un momento, ahora se sentía sola e insegura debía hablar con Setsuna pronto al parecer el momento de quitarle el trono a su padre podría ser el día que él la comprometiera enfrente de todo el reino, dentro de dos semanas podría ser la reina de Nokaith.

-Niña, su madre desea verla en su habitación- hablaba la mujer que al parecer había acabado de instalar nuevamente sus cosas en el palacio después de esos días de ausencia

-Nana, me asustaste pero por qué no viene ella-

-Al parecer esta lastimada de un tobillo, además ahí también está la señorita Mikoto desean saber cómo le fue en su viaje-

-Ya veo, bueno vamos no es bueno hacerlas esperar- le sonreía a la mujer que la había visto desde que nació la había extrañado era como una abuela para ella

-Niña a mi también debe hablarme bien de ese viaje y recuerde que aun tiene a alguien importante a quien presentarme- la miraba seria

-Lo hare nana, cuando vuelva buscare el momento más adecuado para que venga lo prometo, pero mientras llegamos a la habitación de mi madre te contare lo que paso- sonreía llena de felicidad al recordar todo mientras iniciaba su relato

0ooo0ooo0ooo

-Cuando le dirás todo a los demás-

-En unos días, aun debo terminar de pensar como hare algunos movimientos-

-Tal vez ya debas debas pensar en tu pieza clave, ¿no crees?-

-Cual pieza clave-

-Haruka- hablaba seria era ya necesario que le dijeran de una vez la verdad a su sobrina así ella también podría hablar con Michiru sobre todo lo que estaba sucediendo

-No sé de que hablas Mikoto-

-Vamos, está bien entrenada aparte ha estudiado todo lo necesario para ayudarte en todo, lo sabes-

-Si, pero aun no creo que sea oportuno será en unos días más, primero debo hablar con la gente del reino-

-¿Sobre qué?-

-Sobre el plan, o ¿sobre qué otra cosa podría ser?-

-No sobre nada, solo espero que me tengas informada-

-Así será tenlo por seguro, ahora lo que me has dicho servirá de mucho todo saldrá como yo lo planeare-

-Espero que así sea-

-¿Lo dudas?-

-No pero muchas cosas pueden cambiar en una semana y lo sabes, en cuatro días más llegaran los príncipes y comenzara a haber más movimiento en todas partes creo que tienes hasta esos días para hablar con tu gente y dejar todo claro-

-Lo sé, no necesito que me lo repitas mejor piensa como cuidar a la princesa y a quien tu creas necesario-

-Te aseguro que lo estoy haciendo, pero tranquilo Michiru sabe defenderse la he enseñado perfectamente-

-Lo imagino, cuando esto inicie mandare refuerzos para que las saquen del palacio te parece-

-No lo sé, necesito pensarlo-

-Bien, debes avisarme lo más pronto posible-

-lo hare pero antes que otra cosa necesito mis armas-

-Tú armas, pensé que ya tenías una espada y que con eso era suficiente-

-Esa espada podría decirse que la tome prestada del armamento de los guardias del palacio, además la he tirado no era muy buena, quiero mis cosas hermano y sé que las tienes tu nunca dejabas tu caja de armas- lo miraba amenazadoramente

-Bien, te las daré no se que tienes en la mente pero espero poder ayudar si me necesitas-

-Tranquilo me ayudas bastante concentrándote en que las cosas salgan de la manera en que deben salir-

-Bien, aquí están- decía mientras sacaba una caja que tenia oculta, al parecer en su habitación-

-Gracias por cuidarlas tan bien pero, ¿y la caja que papá te dio?- lo miraba acusadoramente

-Nos dio querrás decir- trataba de cambiar la conversación no podía decir que en esa caja tenia las cosas de los reyes

-Con mucha más razón debes responder- que le habría hecho él la cuidaba más que a nada era el único recuerdo de su padre eso y las armas que les habían heredado por supuesto

-La estoy usando para otra cosa- desvió su mirada esperando que su curiosa hermana no preguntara mas

-Ya veo, bueno creo que me llevare esto- debía ser algo que pertenecía a los reyes, algo que él podía tener y debía ser importante para guardarlo en esa caja

-Pensé que jamás volverías a usarlas-

-Yo también lo pensé, pero creo que son necesarias ahora- hablaba mientras tomaba su espada, así como su daga y revisaba que aun estuvieran bien afiladas así como los pequeños cuchillos que alguna vez formaron parte de su arsenal con ellos en alguna ocasión había llegado a ser totalmente letal ante todo nadie atrevía a acercarse a ella

-Entiendo, ahí alguien muy importante para ti, ¿cierto?-

-Si ya te he dicho que la princesa es...-

-No me refería a ella, te conozco hermana y tu estas sintiendo algo muy profundo por la reina, ¿o me equivoco?-

-No te equivocas, pero no es momento para pensar en eso, ahora debemos concentrarnos en lo que es más importante- hablaba mientras guardaba sus cosas en una bolsa de cuero para poder llevárselas a algún sitio cercano a ella, ya que pronto las tendría que usar.

-Siempre estere a tu lado, como lo has estado tú conmigo-

-Lo sé hermano, lo sé-

-Creo que ahora entiendes que era lo que ella sentía en aquella ocasión-

-Tal ve así sea pero aun eso no justifica su forma de actuar- sonreía mientras recordaba aquella hermosa militar con la que alguna vez llego a comprometerse en el reino de Plata, esta le había roto el corazón cuando la había abandonado por según las palabras de esta había encontrado el amor verdadero en otra mujer, después de eso ella había dejado todo aquello que tuviera que ver con la guerra y la milicia, para dedicarse a la educación de los niños de la alta sociedad hasta que conoció a Misaki y volvieron a romperle el corazón –Creo que nunca tuve muy buena suerte en el amor-

-Creo que tal vez ahora la tengas o supongo que tal vez encontraste a la adecuada, porque que si te enamoraste algo bueno debe haber en esa mujer-

-Te aseguro que así es, pero aun falta que no lo pierda-

-¿Por eso la protegerás?, es tan importante- estaba preocupado conocía a sus hermana enamorada, era imparable esperaba de verdad que no saliera lastimada como en tantas ocasiones anteriores

-Si lo es pero tranquilo, no me lastimaran en esta ocasión, lo prometo–

-Lo sé, ya no eres más aquella chica enamoradiza, ¿cierto?-

-Ya no lo soy, pero bueno, debo irme recuerda tenerme informada siempre está bien-

-Lo hare, lo prometo-

-Bien, cuídate recuerda que nos están vigilando-

-Tranquila, no se enteraran de nada- se daban un abrazo afectuoso

-Vaya, me gusta ver esa escena y no una donde se pelean- decía Misaki mientras entraba a la casa con algo de agua en un balde

-Me alegra amiga, las veras más seguido pero ahora debo irme, nos vemos- decía para darle un beso en la mejilla y salir rápidamente de la casa

-¿Por qué va tan apurada?-

-Ya sabes cómo se vuelve cuando se enamora-

-Está enamorada, ¿de quién?-

-Ni te imaginas, bueno te lo diré después de que me ayudes a acabar de pensar como iniciar una guerra dentro de una semana-

-Creo que el irme unos instantes me hacen perder muchas noticias importantes, pero mejor comienza con decirme quien es la mujer de la que está enamorada Mikoto- hablaba casi enojada, quería saber quién era la que ocupaba el corazón de su querida amiga no deseaba que la lastimaran

-Vaya, vaya te duele que te hayan desplazado de la posición privilegiada en el corazón de mi hermana verdad cariño Jajajaja-

-Sabes que no es eso, yo la quiero porque es mi mejor amiga-

-Lo sé, lo se así que por eso te lo diré primero- sonreía el también estaba preocupado por Mikoto al parecer las cosas se enredaban un poco más de lo esperado debía planear muy bien todo para tener el menor número de daños posibles

0ooo0ooo0ooo

-Haruka creo que debes hablar con ella-

-Ya sé, pero no he encontrado la ocasión-

-Mira ya llevas una semana de casada y aunque nadie lo sepa no es justo para ella-

-Lo dices como si estuviera saliendo con ella o algo así-

-Se que no es así, pero mírala anda ilusionada-

-Está bien hablare con ella, nadamas por que me vayas a acusar con tu novia Setsuna Jajajaja-

-No es mi novia, bueno todavía no- sonreía

-Jajajaja ya vez debes darme las gracias por eso-

-Haz lo que te digo- decía serio

-Bien, bien espérame aquí- sonreía mientras se alejaba

-Honoka quiero hablar contigo, por favor-

-Si claro Haruka, ya sabes que yo siempre estoy a tu disposición- le sonreía para después prendarse de su brazo y jalarla adentro de la bodega de la tienda

-Bueno lo que te quiero decir, es que yo te quiero mucho lo sabes- se soltaba del agarre de la chica más baja

-Si claro que lo sé y yo también te…-

-Honoka déjame terminar por favor, mira lo que quiero decir es que te quiero pero como a una gran amiga y nada más, no podría verte de ninguna otra forma porque estoy enamorada de alguien más- no quería ser tan directa pero era necesario por el bien de la chica, no merecía seguir ilusionada cuando ella sabía que nunca podría corresponderle de la manera en que ella esperaba

-Haruka esa persona te ama de la misma forma, ¿Quién es?,-

-Si lo hace y no creo que sea necesario que te diga nada más que eso sobre ella, yo siempre voy a estar a su lado, tú te mereces a alguien que te ame de una forma total y entregada, eres una chica encantadora, inteligente, hermosa, pero yo no puedo ofrecerte más que mi amistad, sé que puedo sonar como la peor persona en este momento pero es necesario- alzaba el rostro de la chica mientras veía unas lagrimas escapar de sus ojos

-Yo puedo demostrarte que te puedo amar más de lo que la otra persona lo hace, por favor dame una oportunidad- hablaba desesperada

-No Honoka, no te mereces eso yo no podría amarte como tu esperas, pero sé que encontraras a alguien muy pronto lo siento pero por favor trata de entender que no deseo seguir lastimándote solo con hacerte falsas ilusiones-

-Lo entiendo, Haruka perdón si alguna vez me sobre pase con mi forma de ser-

-No te preocupes, al contrario me alaga que alguien como tú sintiera algo tan bello como amor por mí-

-Podemos seguir siendo buenas amigas- decía tratando de contener sus lagrimas entendía lo que Haruka acaba de decirle pero eso no quitaba el dolor que estaba sintiendo en ese momento

-Si Honoka siempre estaré ahí para ti- sonreía mientras Honoka la abrazaba fuertemente, mientras lloraba de forma casi silenciosa sobre el pecho de Haruka

-Perdón, se que debo comportarme pero podrías darme aunque sea solo un beso que recordar- decía aun sin moverse de la posición en la que estaba

-Pero eso, será peor no crees- abrazaba a la chica un poco nerviosa debido a la petición que le había hecho

-Por favor solo será uno y no volveremos a hablar de eso, nadie lo sabrá- se separo un poco aun sin levantar la mirada a Haruka

-Está bien- la alejo un poco de ella para después levantar el rostro de la chica y secar con ambos pulgares las lagrimas que aun bajaban por sus mejillas, para después acercarse lentamente y plantar en los labios la chica un beso tierno y rápido volviendo después a abrazarla tranquilamente

-Gracias Haruka, nunca te olvidare siempre serás mi amor no correspondido-

-Me das mucho consuelo- reía tranquilamente al haber dejado por fin bien definida la relación con la chica, ella era buena y no deseaba lastimarla de ninguna forma

-Que es lo que está pasando aquí- gritaba el señor Nishiko mientras entraba de forma furiosa al almacén donde estaban, seguido de Nozomi y por supuesto de Rogelio

-Papá no está pasando nada solo…- se había alejado de Haruka al escuchar la voz de su padre

-Cállate Honoka, pensé que habíamos hablado de esto Haruka, te dije que no te acercaras a mi hija- caminaba amenazadoramente hacia ella

-Escucheme señor, yo no faltado a mi palabra esto no es lo que parecía- Haruka estaba seria y tranquila no le importaba demasiado lo que el hombre pensara, sobre todo después de que este le había demostrado ser de aquellos que desprecian a la gente solo por una posición social

-Como ahora me dirán que se abrazaban amistosamente no, sabes que Haruka no quiero volver a verte aquí, me escuchaste no me importa si no consigues otro empleo- no podía contener la furia, jamás dejaría a una de sus hijas con aquellos muertos de hambre.

-Me parece bien pero le aseguro que nunca he tenido nada con Honoka, solo es mi amiga pero sabe que, si hubiera tenido algo con ella le aseguro que en este momento me la llevaría lejos de usted no merece tener unas hijas como ellas- estaba exaltada y estaba segura que no lo había golpeado por el poco respeto que llego a tenerle en alguna ocasión

-No me interesa, no quiero volver a verte por aquí me escuchaste, te daré el dinero de tu paga de esta semana y te me largas-

-No quiero nada de su dinero, no lo necesito me voy desde este momento- se alejo del hombre para después caminar hacia la salida no sin antes voltear a ver a Honoka –Fue verdad lo que te dije siempre contaras conmigo, no te preocupes tú no tienes la culpa de tener un padre así-

-Lo es y lo siento- decía la chica que la miraba desde lejos no se había atrevido a acercarse para evitar algún altercado mayor con su padre no podía creer que el fuera de esa clase de personas que preferían el dinero antes que nada

-Señor Nishiko, yo también me voy, lo siento pero no puedo trabajar para alguien que es como usted- hablaba Rogelio serio no dejaría a su amiga sola y tampoco se quedaría en ese sitio

-Como quieras muchachos que quieren trabajar hay muchos-

-Lo sabemos, con permiso- decía Haruka para terminar de salir seguida de Rogelio

-Bien estamos oficialmente sin trabajo que sigue- reía Rogelio

-Nada, esperar-

-¿Como?, no entiendo-

-Si ya sabes, pronto revelaremos lo de mi matrimonio y se iniciara una revuelta tal vez imparable así que eso de quedarme sin trabajo era algo que debía hacer de todas maneras- lo miraba seria

-Ya veo, así que fue buena decisión unirme a ti, bueno entonces le dirás a tus padres-

-No usare el tiempo que creen que trabajo para investigar que fue todo eso del posible alzamiento contra el padre de Michiru-

-Entiendo, te ayudare a saber que paso porque a mí tampoco me cuadra del todo eso de que ya se termino, sigue habiendo movimiento lo he podido notar mis padres no quieren ni hablar del tema aunque sé que están metidos en eso-

-Perfecto entonces creo que debemos iniciar a investigar, sobre todo porque creo que mis padres también están metidos en eso, debemos andar con cuidado- caminaban tranquilamente para internarse al pueblo

-Si debemos ser muy cuidadosos, pero mientras hablaste con Honoka-

-Creo que eso fue obvio-

-Si pero lo entendió-

-Si, ella es una buena chica, espero que volvamos a verla-

-Si yo también lo espero, Nozomi también es una buena chica- sonreía al pensar en ambas chicas

-Cuidado no te vaya a escuchar tu novia Jajajaja- reía aunque por dentro tenía una horrible sensación de que algo malo estaba por suceder, no sabía con exactitud que podría ser pero debía estar precavida, por lo menos tenía el consuelo de que después de todo eso estaría siempre con Michiru, nada volvería a separarlas, por la noche le contaría todo lo que había pasado después de todo ella era la única que sabía todo sobre ella y siempre la entendía incluso cuando tenía aquel miedo tonto de poder perderla.

0ooo0ooo0ooo

Michiru se encontraba sentada frente al hermoso piano de la biblioteca ese sitio le recordaba mas a Haruka que ninguno que otro, sabía que la vería por la tarde pero no podía hacer otra cosa más que pensar en ella, ya no quería vivir más tiempo separada de ella pero no tenia mas opción que soportar unos días más para tener que decir toda la verdad de lo que había hecho y de lo que haría, estaba nerviosa pero sabiendo que su esposa siempre estaría a su lado podía soportar lo que fuera a pasar.

-Piensas demasiado amiga- hablaba Setsuna al mismo tiempo que sentaba frente a ella, en el banquillo del piano

-No tanto como crees, además solo hay una cosa que ocupa mi mente-

-Si, ¿Haruka verdad?-

-Algo así- reía su amiga la conocía demasiado bien

-Estas nerviosa por lo otro-

-Solo un poco no sé qué es lo que vaya a pasar-

-Lo imagino, hoy comenzaran a llegar los príncipes-

-Si ya han desembarcado un par más temprano, pero yo se que ese supuesto torneo que mi padre a organizado ya tiene ganador- la miraba seria mientras hablaban lo más bajo que podían.

-Si el ya debió escoger con quien te comprometerá-

-El cree que lo tiene todo controlado, pero no será así-

-Estas segura de lo que haremos-

-Si Setsuna le quitare el reino, no importa lo que pase, pero crees que sea adecuado el momento que hemos elegido para decir todo-

-Claro el momento en que tu padre anuncie el ganador del torneo para decir a todo el reino con quien estas comprometida, será el mejor para que tu hables-

-Estas segura que todos aceptaran lo que pase, que me seguirán-

-Espero que sí, no te preocupes además todos en el reino te prefieren a ti ya sabes que todo está muy mal desde aquella masacre que tu padre ordeno los días que no estuvimos-

-El se sobrepaso, actuó demasiado mal, jamás debió haber atacado así a la gente, ni siquiera tenía pruebas sobre un posible levantamiento-

-Exacto un motivo más para que te coloquen en el trono, nadie está feliz, debemos aprovechar que estará casi toda la gente del reino en el sitio, así como que también se encontrara la mayoría de la gente de la corte real-

-Si los nobles, ellos son los que más me preocupan varios apoyan a mi padre-

-No tendrán más opción que aceptar, mis padres junto con mas personas de la nobleza te ayudaran puedo asegurarte que son mayoría-

-Crees que ellos estén ayudando en el movimiento del que tanto se habla-

-No se con certeza, pero si están metidos en algo andan muy misteriosos de un tiempo para acá se que todo eso pronto comenzara y por eso espero que lo que haremos sirva para evitar más muertes la gente del reino no merece nada de eso-

-Así es, no quiero una guerra Setsuna-

-Yo tampoco y espero que no pase, aun así ten por seguro que mis padres te apoyaran, en tres días tomaras el trono pase lo que pase, ¿Haruka que dice de todo esto?-

-Nada, ha estado investigando sobre lo que paso pero al parecer nadie le quiere decir nada ni siquiera sus padres que al parecer también están metidos en todo ese asunto-

-Estará contigo cuando digas todo-

-Si me ayudara si a la gente del reino no le parece lo que haremos, ella hablara con todos, estará conmigo cuando diga que nos hemos casado, pero me preocupa que puedan hacerle algo-

-Estará bien, ella es buena con la espada y la educaron bien en combate lo sabes-

-Si, ¿y tu estarás bien?-

-Sabes que se defenderme, mis padres también me han educado para la guerra, soy buena te lo aseguro- sonreía –Ya sabes que nunca ando desprotegida- decía mientras ponía su mano sobre el mango de la pequeña daga que siempre tenía oculta en el vestido –De ti no me preocupo no eres una niña indefensa-

-Mikoto es demasiado buena con las armas, aunque nunca me ha dicho donde lo aprendió me ha enseñado todo lo que sabe, incluso Haruka me ha dicho que soy una rival asombrosa- hablaba orgullosa aunque jamás hubiera tenido la necesidad de mostrar sus conocimientos

-Bien, entonces terminemos de planear todo para que se lo digas más tarde a Haruka y tanto ella como Rogelio estén listos para cuando llegue el momento, sabes que ya no podrás verla hasta ese día-

-Lo sé, por eso hoy nos veremos en la tarde y en la noche-

-Vaya que no pueden vivir separadas, pero entonces lo que haremos…-

-Hasta que te encuentro ya le has dado la buena nueva a tu amiga cariño- hablaba el joven Akio mientras entraba a la biblioteca tranquilamente

-Ya te dije que no me llames así- Setsuna respondía molesta

-Oh vamos aun no lo aceptas-

-Que es lo que no acepta- preguntaba Michiru un poco perdida en la conversación

-Que es mi prometida y pronto nos casaremos verdad querida, no me digas que no se lo habías dicho a tu querida amiga- sonreía mientras pasaba uno de sus brazos por la cintura de la chica para acercarla a él.

-Basta Akio te he dicho que no me toques y es mejor que te mantengas alejado de mí-

-Está bien, pero no tendrás más opción que ser mi mujer después de la boda no te quedara de otra- reía fuertemente mientras volvía a salir del sitio

-Como es eso de que se casaran- Michiru la miraba sorprendida

-Tu padre, obligo a los míos a comprometerme con él, el mismo día que regresamos del Reino de Plata- miraba el suelo avergonzada

-Y no me lo habías dicho, en que estabas pensando cuando aceptaste- estaba enojada, su padre de verdad podía cumplir con su amenaza de dañar a quien ella mas quería

-No tenia mas opción, todo se destruiría, el nos alejaría o podría dañar a mis padres ante una negativa mía, lo sabes Michiru por eso no tuve más remedio que aceptar-

-Si el también me ha amenazado, pero tú no tienes por qué pasar por esto-

-No pasara nada, el quiere que me case un poco antes de que tu lo hagas, pero esa fecha no llegara, tu tomaras el reino antes, por eso no me pareció importante decírtelo, Akio no puede tocarme hasta el día de la boda así que eso me mantiene segura-

-No te preocupes, no pasara te lo aseguro el idiota de Akio no te pondrá jamás una mano encima-

-Se lo he dejado muy claro y será mejor que se contenga porque yo no dejare que me haga nada-

-¿Se lo has dicho a Rogelio?-

-Si se lo dije, un poco después de que me entere, el me apoya y también estará conmigo-

-Que bien, al parecer es bueno me da gusto que te quiera de la misma forma que tu a él-

-Si es lo único que le agradezco a tu Haruka, que me lo haya presentado-

-Si claro, lo único-

-Bueno, ahora debemos terminar de poner el plan en orden antes de que ya no podamos hablar tranquilamente a solas-

-Niñas perdonen la interrupción pero no desean que les traiga algo- decía la mujer mientras entraba

-No nana, estamos bien, gracias-

-Bien, entonces las dejo solas de nuevo, a pero Michiru han pasado muchos días y aun me debes el conocer a alguien-

-Lo sé, que te parece hoy pero por la noche será la última oportunidad que tengamos-

-Bien, ya veremos ahora con su permiso- decía para volver a salir

-Aun no le presentas a Haruka-

-No, he tenido tantas cosas en la cabeza que se me pasaron los días, además me asusta un poco lo que piense al saber que es una chica-

-Vamos amiga, a ella eso no le importara te quiere como eres, además es la única que sabe todo cierto, no tendrá nada de malo que la conozca-

-Si lo eh pensado por eso quiero que la conozca hoy, antes de que pase otra cosa- sabía que su nana entendería lo que sentía y vería con buenos ojos a su esposa la ayudaría en los días que estaban por venir

-Bueno, acabemos de ponernos de acuerdo por que imagino que pronto te irás a ver a tu amor-

-A veces me asusta que sepas tantas cosas es como si vieras el futuro- reía para seguir hablando

0ooo0ooo0ooo

El lugar era oscuro, podría decirse que estaba casi vacío ya no era como antes el fuego había hecho su trabajo en el lugar que ocupaban para reunirse desde que todo comenzó, solo que en estas ocasiones eran solo unos seis los que estaban ahí, por supuesto sin contar a los Meioh que aun no llegaban todo estaba planeado y bien definido no habría fallas, en ese momento terminarían de arreglar los cabos sueltos para que la próxima vez que se reunieran solo hubiera una cosa que decir quién sería el líder y cual sería la señal para iniciar todo, Ryota sentía nervios hacia mucho que no había estado en una guerra, pero no era solo eso en esa ocasión también su familia estaba metida en eso y todos corrían demasiado peligro.

-Perdonen la demora, pero perder a los guardias es cada vez más difícil- hablaba un Kyoya cansado al parecer había caminado bastante

-No se preocupen, pasen siéntense- Misaki y Mary acercaron rápidamente unas sillas para que se sentaran aunque el sitio estaba casi devastado aun mantenía sus cimientos y sus paredes en pie, solamente carbonizados debido a las llamas que habían estado ahí.

-Gracias, hemos tenido más vigilancia en los últimos días y fue difícil deshacerse de ellos-

-No se preocupe Kyoya, todos estamos en la misma situación, pero estamos cada vez más cerca, pronto todo terminara- Gustave estaba serio como siempre aunque era notorio que ya había bastante confianza entre todos los que se encontraba ahí

-Bueno, creo que debemos acabar de aclarar toda la situación- Ryota comenzó a hablar

Después de un rato donde se había hablado de todo lo que se haría, como se llevaría a cabo el plan y lo que sucedería, así como de las posibles fallas que pudieran presentarse y como resolverlas todos estaba de acuerdo, así como conformes sabían cuales serian sus posiciones y tenían sus ordenes para el día del torneo temprano, se reunirían solo para darse a conocer la señal de inicio, la suerte estaba echada y solo esperarían para ver qué era lo que pasaba, los dos hombres encargados de la gente del pueblo ya se habían marchado aun les faltaba terminar de coordinar algunas cosas para tener todo listo.

-La información que recibieron fue muy buena y precisa- hablaba Momoko ellos la habían obtenido solo un poco después de lo que lo habían hecho los Ritzu

-Lo sabemos, la fuente es de nuestra entera confianza-

-Puedo notarlo, aunque todo lo que les dijo es muy certero, ¿no creen?- temían una posible trampa

-Si pero, no nos ha engañado téngalo por seguro-

-Bien solo una última cosa, ¿quien protejera a la familia real cuando todo inicie? Y por esto me refiero a la princesa y a la reina, ellas no tiene nada que ver en esta lucha- Kyoya se veía preocupado sentía que era un eslabón suelto, después de todo Souta era bastante peligroso para cualquiera que tuviera cerca de él, y no sabía cómo cuidar a su familia y las Kaioh al mismo tiempo

-No se preocupen ya hay alguien cuidándolas, les aseguro que lo hará de la mejor manera- hablaba una Misaki seria, sabía perfectamente que su amiga haría todo lo que estuviera en sus manos para cuidar a quien al parecer amaba más que a nada en el mundo

-¿Están seguros de que no correrán peligro?- Momoko quería estar segura después de todo las cosas se pondrían confusas y tenían que proteger a quien sería el futuro del reino

-Tranquilos mi esposa dice la verdad, la persona que se encargara de su protección tiene un entrenamiento igual al mío y las cuidara como se debe así que en ese sentido no deben preocuparse en lo más mínimo-

-Entonces no tenemos nada mas de que preocuparnos Ryota, nos veremos en tres días para empezar esto, su hija lo ayudara tengo entendido que es muy buena peleando-

-Si, ella me ayudara, téngalo por seguro estará en las primeras líneas conmigo cuando todo inicie- sonreía algo inseguro ya que aun no sabía que pasaría

-Bien, entonces nos veremos- el hombre hablaba por última vez, para después salir siguiendo a su esposa, dejando a los cuatro amigos solos en aquel lugar

-Cuando le diremos todo Ryota- hablaba una Mary que trataba de contener sus lágrimas al imaginar lo que iba a pasar

-Hoy por la noche le diremos todo, ya es el momento-

-Así es no podremos ocultarlo mas- Misaki estaba destrozada aunque no lo demostrara –Creo que es mejor irnos, nos veremos por la noche en la casa- tomaba la mano de su esposo para comenzar a salir del sitio, necesitaba estar en otro lugar había esperado por tanto tiempo que el momento que se acercaba jamás llegara, pero ahora ya no había más opción tenían que hablar con su hija sobre su verdadera identidad, sobre quien era y que era lo que debía hacer en unos cuantos días.

0ooo0ooo0ooo

Mikoto estaba terminando de guardar sus cosas en un sitio donde nadie pudiera encontrarlas ni por accidente, necesitaba tenerlas más a la mano no tan ocultas las tenía en días anteriores, las sacaría cuando fuera necesario, ahora solo debía preocuparse por encontrar una ruta que fuera segura para regresar a la reina y a la princesa el día que todo comenzara, estaba tan metida en sus ideas que no escucho a la mujer mayor entrar a su habitación sin darle tiempo de guardar la espada que estaba terminando de limpiar.

-¿Sabe usar eso señorita?- preguntaba mientras se acercaba a ella

-Nana, me asustaste, claro que se usarla pero por favor no le diga a nadie que la tengo- hablaba mientras la guardaba lentamente para que no hiciera demasiado ruido

-Para que la usara-

-Solo para lo necesario-

-Ya veo, ¿las quiere mucho señorita?-

-No entiendo a que te refieres- trataba de alejarse de la mujer para que no la mirara a los ojos, es que acaso se había vuelto tan obvia en lo que sentía, que todos podían notarlo

-Las ama a las dos y no quiere que el rey las vuelva a dañar- le daba una mirada tranquila, había visto los sentimientos de la mujer desde hacia tiempo atrás pero al parecer en ese momento eran más fuertes y tal vez confusos para la joven mujer, eran tal como un torbellino

-Nana, creo que soy demasiado obvia-

-No yo soy vieja y eh vivido mucho, se le ve en los ojos pero aun debe terminar de entenderlos bien-

-Estoy en eso no se preocupe, pero mientras, ¿guardara mi secreto?- la miraba con un poco de temor, no sabía que podía pensar la mujer sobre lo que ella estaba sintiendo o sobre lo que estaba a punto de hacer

-Usted las protegerá sin importar lo que pase- tenía que saber hasta donde era capaz de llegar la mujer para proteger a las que amaba

-Aunque me cueste la vida- su convicción podía verse a simple vista

-Entonces le respondo lo mismo, nadie sabrá lo que yo sé-

-Gracias, pero entonces tendrá que ayudarme con algo muy importante-

-Dígame en que puedo servirle señorita Mikoto-

-Ya no me diga así, solo soy Mikoto de acuerdo-

-Bien Mikoto, pero antes hay algo que quiero que me diga, usted sabe que la niña está enamorada-

-Si por supuesto, a ella también se le ve en los ojos- decía mientras recordaba aquella felicidad que pudo notar desde que Michiru había vuelto de su viaje, pero sobre todo recordaba lo que había visto un par de horas antes

-FLASHBACK-

Había seguido a la chica después de que vio como había salido del palacio, ella se había deshecho de los guardias que la vigilaban haciéndolos creer que estaba en la biblioteca cuando esto no era así, desde casi una semana atrás había notado las escapadas de su hija por las tardes, ella tenía una vaga idea de quién podría ser la persona a la que iba a ver por las tardes, así que sin perder tiempo la siguió por el bosque sin que Michiru se diera cuenta, la había enseñado a defenderse y a pelear, pero no le había desarrollado todos los sentidos, aun era joven después se aseguraría de enseñarle como saber cuando era seguida de cerca, cuando noto que la hermosa joven se quedaba a esperar cerca de una bella cascada supo que ese era el sitio en donde al parecer se encontraba con Haruka.

Después de esperar por un largo tiempo mientras se encontraba oculta, logro escuchar la llegada de otro corcel, era Haruka a quien Michiru veía, estaba en lo cierto al parecer se habían vuelto a ver desde el regreso de esta y se habían vuelto algo más que solo amigas, notando rápidamente el beso en los labios que se habían dado así como el abrazo que habían compartido, suponía que en algún momento de aquel reencuentro se habían dicho aquello que sentían desde hacia tantos años atrás.

Rápidamente busco un sitio para poder acercarse lo más posible a donde las chicas se encontraban, pero no pudo llegar muy lejos ya que al parecer Haruka si estaba bien entrenada por su hermano, con todos los sentidos bien despiertos y se dio cuenta del leve movimiento que ella había tenido, pero no le tomo demasiada importancia cuando ella se detuvo rápidamente, terminando bastante lejos de la joven pareja, solo logrando verlas sin poder escuchar nada de lo que hablaban más que alguna que otra palabra de amor, o algún suspiro furtivo que a cualquiera de las dos se le escapaba en cualquier momento, estuvieron hay bastante tiempo y aunque ella no logro saber nada mas allá de lo sabía, pudo ver y se cercioro de una sola cosa, se amaban más de lo que lo hacían en la ocasión en que las separo, ese tipo de amor no era fácil de destruir tenía fe en que soportaría lo que estaba por venir para ambas enamoradas, las trataría de ayudar en lo que pudiera después de todo, ellas no tenían ninguna culpa de lo que había pasado, ni siquiera lo sabían.

Se fue del sitio un poco después de que ellas lo hicieran, se fue con una sola certeza, Michiru no podía haber escogido a nadie mejor para enamorarse porque después de todo, nadie se podía comparar a la heredera de los Tenoh y futura reina de Nokaith.

-FIN FLASHBACK-

-Y conoce a la persona de la que está enamorada-

-Si la conozco, pero ella no lo sabe-

-¿Como?-

-Digamos que la vi por casualidad un día que paseaba por el bosque- sonreía de forma traviesa mientras le guiñaba un ojo a la mujer

-Ya veo, entonces usted podrá decirme si es alguien bueno, si la merece, si es el adecuado para ella, si la ama de la misma forma que ella a él-

-Bueno ya que son varias preguntas tratare de contestar en orden, si es alguien buena, si la merece no puedo pensar en alguien mejor para ella que la persona de la que se ha enamorado, es la más adecuada y si, si creo que ella la ame de la misma manera, incluso podría asegurar que mas-

-Entonces, ¿es una chica?-

-Si, lo es y supongo que por eso Michiru tiene un poco de temor de que la conozca-

-Ahora entiendo todo, pero sabe me quedo más tranquila por lo que acaba de decirme, si usted cree que no hay nadie mejor para ella, yo la apoyo-

-Créame, no hay nadie mejor para ella-

-Bueno, entonces ahora dígame en que desea que le ayude-

-Oh déjeme terminar de pensarlo bien y le digo, ¿le parece?- debía estar segura de lo que haría, aunque sabía que la mujer le ayudaría pasara lo que pasara

-Bueno, entonces me voy a seguir con mis deberes, mientras usted sigue con los suyos-

-Gracias nana, no la defraudare-

-Lo sé y por eso ahora entiendo porque usted ha logrado que la reina abra los ojos-

-¿Porque lo he logrado?- estaba curiosa y a la vez sorprendida

-Usted es especial, además muy buena y le aseguro que ella lo sabe, es por eso que la quiere-

-Que me quiere, ¿como?-

-Eso usted debe averiguarlo solita- le sonreía para después salir rápidamente de la habitación

Mikoto estaba sin palabras, seria acaso que Mikane sentía algo parecido a lo que sentía ella, mejor sería no ilusionarse y solo pensar en lo que debía hacer, en lo que ahora era importante, pero en ese momento no pudo evitar sentir una pequeña luz de esperanza, tal vez todo saldría bien después de todo.

0ooo0ooo0ooo

Haruka y Rogelio caminaban tranquilamente por el pueblo recorriendo el mercado por tercera vez, en todos esos días no había logrado obtener nada de información la gente parecía no saber nada aunque ellos no lo creían, no del todo porque simplemente no podía ser, alguien debía saber por lo menos el nombre de los que lideraban, lo único que habían llegado a saber era que sería un alzamiento inesperado en algunos días más.

-Crees que logremos enterarnos de algo en estos días que nos quedan- Rogelio estaba cansado se sentía como en un callejón sin salida

-No creo si no hemos logrado nada en casi semana y media, no lograremos nada en solo tres días- Haruka se había sentado en la fuente que se encontraba en la pequeña plaza que adornaba el centro del pueblo

-Si yo también creo lo mismo, aunque aun no entiendo tu desesperación por encontrar a la gente que según lidera esto- hablaba mientras se sentaba a un lado de su amiga mirando hacia la parte donde había más gente reunida

-Quería hablar con ellos decirles que Michiru será una buena reina, que detuvieran todo porque ella pronto acabaría con todo lo que su padre ha hecho, quiero evitar una confrontación innecesaria, no sabemos qué tan preparada este la gente, sobre todo que el empezar algo contra el rey, es empezar algo contra el ejército-

-Claro tienes razón, pero ya vez hemos buscado hasta el cansancio y no hemos podido hallar nada, mira no veo indicios de que eso vaya a iniciar pronto y lo que nosotros hemos hecho será en tres días ellos no podrán hacer nada antes-

-Si es lo único que me tranquiliza en este momento, Michiru tomara el trono antes que otra cosa ocurra, por cierto ya me dijo lo de Setsuna, porque no me lo habías contado-

-Tienes muchas cosas que resolver más importantes-

-Vamos, ustedes son importantes para mí-

-Solo no quería preocuparte de forma innecesaria, ella sabe defenderse, además el imbécil de Akio no le hará nada, no hasta el día de la boda y eso no pasara, tu mujer tomara el reino antes, ¿no es así?- se podía notar la molestia en la voz de su amigo

-Tenlo por seguro, entiendo cómo te sientes, de verdad porque resulta que tanto Setsuna como Michiru están comprometidas con alguien que no somos nosotros- hablaba con calma no quería alterar más a su amigo aunque de cierta manera ella también se sentía igual que el

-Perdóname es que de solo pensar que él quisiera sobrepasarse con ella, y que yo no esté ahí para ayudarla hace que quiera matar a alguien, se que tu estas igual que yo aunque tú por lo menos tienes un lazo que te une a ella para siempre-

-Tu igual porque te aseguro que el amor puede ser mucho más fuerte que un simple papel o una ceremonia y sé que amor es lo que los une a ustedes- sonreía segura de los sentimientos de sus amigos

-Te has vuelto muy romántica después de casarte- sonreía sabiendo que las palabras que Haruka acababa de decirle eran totalmente ciertas

-Solo un poco-

-Jajajaja si claro, ¿cuando se lo dirás a tus padres?-

-¿Qué?, el que me case y estoy enamorada o el que ayudare a la princesa a quitarle el trono a su padre-

-Las dos cosas-

-Hoy aunque tengo algo de nervios no sé si me perdonaran la omisión de la verdad que he tenido hacia ellos desde hace bastante tiempo-

-Jajajaja omisión de la verdad bonita forma de llamarlo, tranquila te entenderán siempre lo han hecho no es así-

-Ojala no quiero hacer nada que los hiera y tampoco quiero escoger entre ellos y Michiru-

-No creo que te hagan escoger, ellos no son así-

-Lo sé, aunque últimamente han estado muy raros no se qué les pasa están siempre nerviosos o preocupados y a veces siento que cuando me miran tuvieran ganas de llorar, no los entiendo-

-Tal vez de verdad están metidos en lo de la revuelta y también se sienten culpables por ocultártelo-

-Espero que sea solo eso, aunque no se creo que es algo mas…-en ese momento escucharon unos gritos y pudieron ver como varios guardias reales se acercaban al mercado mientras más gente del pueblo se seguía acercando, cubriendo la visión de lo que pasaba.

Rápidamente también se acercaron pasando a la gente para internarse más en el circulo formando por los guardias, hasta que lograron ver como el capitán Akio se encontraba a punto de golpear a un hombre al parecer porque este no acepto que el muchacho tirara las cosas de su puesto, solo por buscar según el algún arma o pista sobre la posible revuelta que se estaba volviendo a formar, al ver eso Haruka no pudo contener mas su furia y sin pensarlo se interpuso entre el hombre y Akio hijo.

-Porque no te metes con alguien que si pueda defenderse- había apartado al hombre logrando que este se alejara del sitio

-No puede ser, el entrometido de siempre, tú en verdad quieres que te de una paliza, ¿cierto?- reía cínicamente ese era su día de suerte hacia bastante tiempo que deseaba golpear a ese sujeto

-Bueno veamos quien termina más golpeado-

-Bien, vamos a ver- hablaba mientras desenfundaba su espada y le daba una señal con la mano a uno de sus hombres que rápidamente se acerco para atacar a Haruka por la espalda

-Creo que deberían hacer esto sin ayuda- hablaba Rogelio quien rápidamente había desarmado al muchacho, que al parecer era inexperto aun en el uso de las armas mientras se alejaba un poco aun con su espada en la mano, listo para detener a cualquiera quien quisiera ayudar al capitán

-Veo que te sientes incapaz de hacer las cosas por tu propia cuenta, Akio-miraba a su amigo y le agradecía mientras podía ver en los ojos de este un patéale el trasero bastante marcado

-Tal vez lo subestime un poco pero sabes te hare arrepentirte de haberte cruzado en mi camino, incluso de haber nacido y lo hare sin ayuda- parecía ordenar a sus hombres que no se metieran en lo que iba a suceder

-No me digas, no llamaras a tu papi para que te ayude- sabia que tal vez tendría que huir y ocultarse un tiempo después de lo que haría porque estar en prisión conllevaría a dejar sola a Michiru en lo que haría y eso no estaba en sus planes pero valdría la pena era el momento de hacer que Akio pagara un poco por todas las que ya había hecho a sus amigos y sobre todo a su esposa aun no olvidaba el último incidente que había presenciado aquel día.

-Crees que es gracioso supongo que tu no tienes quien te defienda más que tu amiguito, el idiota ese- hablaba mientras comenzaba a tratar de atacar a Haruka con golpes de la espada que ella fácilmente esquivaba

-El idiota ese, pelea mejor que tu capitán- reía mientras volvía a alejarse fácilmente de uno de los golpes que Akio repartía de forma desordenada y furiosa

Pronto Haruka vio la manera de pelear de su contrincante así como sus puntos débiles, después de dejar que este se cansara otro poco mientras lanzaba golpes nada acertados, comenzó a atacarlo de forma precisa y rápida, chocaba su espada contra el muchacho que no sabía ya que hacer, ni cómo defenderse pronto había logrado hacerle unos cuantos cortes tanto en los brazos como en el abdomen y aunque había habido un momento en donde parecía que era una lucha un tanto pareja, pronto se había vuelto a desequilibrar cuando Haruka había esquivado con maestría uno de los golpes del capitán, para después golpearlo con la empuñadura de su espada, solo para ver como este retrocedía de manera que casi caía contra el suelo, rápidamente este volvió a atacarlo tratando de golpear con toda su fuerza de forma lateral a Haruka, la cual rápidamente detuvo el golpe para después regresarle el ataque con varios movimientos de su espada, hasta que logro hacer caer a su contrincante, perdiendo este su espada, aunque algunos guardias habían querido acercarse a ayudar a su capitán, rápidamente se detuvieron al ver a un Rogelio dispuesto a golpearlos para detenerlos y a muchos más hombres del pueblo dispuestos a hacer lo mismo.

-Creo que esto se termino Akio, tú has perdido, ya no me hagas que te deje mas mal de lo que estas- hablaba Haruka mientras colocaba el filo de su espada en el cuello del otro muchacho

Mientras la mayoría del pueblo miraban un tanto sorprendidos la habilidad de Haruka parecía que había hecho toda su vida muchos pensaron que ella seria excelente para ayudar en la pelea que próximamente se sucitaría en el reino.

-Creo que estas equivocado- Akio hablo al mismo tiempo que lanzo a los ojos de Haruka un puño de tierra que había tomado al caer

Haruka rápidamente retrocedió tratando de limpiar sus ojos, que ardían en ese momento en que los tenia cerrados, cuando pudo simplemente dar un corto parpadeo pudo notar como Akio se acercaba rápidamente a ella, para después sentir una fuerte patada en la mano que rápidamente le arrebato la espada, seguida de un fuerte puñetazo en el rostro con una patada en el estomago que la hizo caer al suelo de espaldas, tratando de limpiar sus ojos lo más rápido posible mientras trataba de calmar el fuerte dolor que estaba sintiendo en el abdomen.

-Creo que tu suerte se ha acabado- Akio gritaba frente a todos mientras desenfundaba la daga que siempre lo acompañaba para lanzarse contra Haruka tratando de terminar si era posible con la vida de esta.

Haruka, ya había recuperado un poco la visión y comenzó a esquivar los ataques de Akio aun en el suelo solo se movía de un lado a otro, mientras intentaba encontrar una manera de poder levantarse, aunque este estuviera casi sobre ella tratando de apuñalarla, de pronto pudo ver como la daga se acercaba de forma frontal y directa a su pecho, con toda la fuerza que aun tenia levanto su brazo izquierdo y detuvo con su protector el filo de esta para después tomar con su otra mano el brazo libre de Akio que aun trataba de golpearla para después darle una patada en el estomago logrando así quitar a Akio de encima suyo haciendo que el cayera más lejos mientras ella se ponía de pie y limpiaba la sangre que comenzaba a salir de su labio roto debido al anterior puñetazo recibido.

-Veo que eres bastante hábil para no perder pero veamos que puedes hacer así, sin armas- hablaba mientras aun sentía el hilo de sangre salir de su boca mientras sentía un pequeño ardor en un brazo por un corte que tenia debido a la daga

-Te arrepentirás- gritaba mientras se ponía de pie y se lanzaba a golpear a la chica de ojos verdes fallando la mayoría de estos, pero logrando acertar algunos de sus golpes, aunque recibió más de los que se esperaba

Estaban rodando por el suelo tratando de dar un último golpe a su contrincante para declararse ganador en esa pelea, aunque podía notarse fácilmente que el que más herido estaba era el joven capitán, que en ese momento se encontraba sobre Haruka con su daga en la mano, a punto de clavarla en el brazo de Haruka después de haberla recuperado unos instantes después de caer al suelo.

-Sabes eres muy malo para pelear- Haruka había detenido con su mano derecha la daga mientras con la izquierda le daba de puñetazos en el rostro al otro muchacho hasta que este no pudo mas cayendo de nuevo con Haruka sobre el –Te dije eres malo para esto- decía mientras le daba un último golpe en el rostro para después clavar la daga que le había arrebatado a un lado de su cabeza muy cerca de esta para después ponerse de pie aun dolorida por alguno de los golpes que llego a recibir, mientras Akio trataba de recuperar la conciencia –No vuelvas a meterte con nadie del pueblo, porque te las veras conmigo te lo aseguro- hablaba mientras sentía las miradas de las personas alrededor.

-Que están esperando imbéciles atrápenlos esto no se quedara así lo vas a pagar en prisión- hablaba un capitán aun mareado y molesto desde el suelo

En ese momento los guardias no lo pensaron más y rápidamente comenzaron a avanzar hacia Rogelio y Haruka que estaban listos para escapar, de pronto varias personas del pueblo comenzaron a interponerse ante los guardias tratando de detener su avance.

-Sera mejor que se vayan ya hiciste mucho por nosotros hoy Haruka- le decía el hombre al que había defendido en un inicio, un hombre que la conocía al igual que la mayoría del pueblo

-Si muchachos nosotros los detendremos un momento- gritaba una mujer que estaba cerca de los guardias que empujaban a la gente tratando de atraparlos

-Gracias yo les pagare este favor cuando pueda- decía Haruka mientras tomaba su espada que Rogelio había recogido antes y en ese momento le entregaba para después ambos comenzar a correr tratando de perderse entre las calles del pueblo.

Aun con los guardias siguiendo sus pasos de cerca, seguían tratando de salir del sitio pero cada vez parecía más difícil, hasta que de pronto escucharon como los llamaban desde un callejón cercano.

-Rogelio nosotras los ayudaremos-

-Nozomi, ¿que es lo que están haciendo aquí?-

-Ya te dije vamos a ayudarlos-

-Pero, ¿Cómo se enteraron?, Honoka tu padre sabe donde están- preguntaba una Haruka cansada y dolorida

-Eso no importa el no sabe nada tranquilos- Nozomi les ayudaba a ocultarse en el sitio mientras veían pasar a varios guardias corriendo aun buscándolos

-Supimos de una pelea en el pueblo entre uno de los guardias y alguien del pueblo pero cuando supimos que eras tú, decidimos venir a ayudarlos a escapar, tendrán que ocultarse por un tiempo- Honoka hablaba rápidamente mientras se acercaba a Haruka para ver la herida de su labio.

-Estoy bien Honoka mejor vámonos-

-Si claro trataremos de llegar a una zona de carruajes para que puedan tomar algún caballo y puedan escapar, luego les haremos llegar los suyos-

-Gracias chicas, no saben cómo necesitábamos apoyo- Rogelio sonreía mientras avanzaban rápidamente tratando de no ser vistos, a veces eran ayudados por algunas personas, podía notarse el aprecio que la gente tenía hacia ambos amigos, así como el agradecimiento que sentían a Haruka en ese momento por haberle dado una lección al joven capitán.

-Esperen iré por los caballos- Nozomi se alejaba de un pequeño carruaje que los cubría de ser vistos, mientras Rogelio vigilaba que nadie se acercara al sitio donde estaban.

-Honoka, gracias por ayudarnos yo…-

-Basta Haruka ya me has agradecido bastante además no habíamos quedado en que seriamos buenas amigas-

-Si pero lo que sucedió con tu padre no es algo que hubiera querido que pasara-

-No te preocupes me sirvió para darme cuenta en el hombre que mi padre se convirtió nada fue tu culpa además estamos igual que siempre, ¿no?-le daba una cálida sonrisa mientras la veía tiernamente le costaría bastante trabajo quitarse a esa chica del corazón, pero lo lograría sabia de cierta manera que no era para ella.

-Si igual que siempre- le daba un abrazo como agradecimiento alguien como ella pronto encontraría a alguien que la amara como merecía

-Vengan chicos les he conseguido algo mejor que un caballo, alguien los sacara de aquí vengan conmigo- Nozomi había regresado rápidamente sorprendiendo a todos

Rápidamente se acercaron al carruaje donde estaban las personas que los ayudarían, a simple vista se veía como el de alguien común pero al parecer pertenecía a alguien de la nobleza.

-Gracias por la ayuda chicas no sabemos cómo pagarles- decía Rogelio antes de subir

-Ya lo han hecho al parecer Akio lo volverá a pensar antes de volver al pueblo- le sonreía Nozomi –Pero ahora es mejor que se vayan rápido-terminaba de decir para ver como se subían sus amigos al transporte y este comenzaba a alejarse del sitio

-Muchas gracias por ayudarnos- Rogelio hablaba ya que al parecer los dueños de dicho carruaje se habían quedado mudos después de haber visto a su amiga

-No es nada el hacer justicia es algo que nos parece bueno, por eso decidimos apoyarlos en su escape- hablaba la mujer seria con un leve tono de sorpresa en la voz, mientras el que al parecer era su esposo seguía sin articular palabra –A donde desean que los llevemos-

-A las afueras del pueblo por favor ahí vive Rogelio y yo podre caminar a mi casa desde ahí-

-Claro- hablo el hombre saliendo por fin de su ensimismamiento para después decirle algo al conductor del carruaje mientras este seguía avanzando –Disculpen nuestra manera de actuar, solo que no imaginamos lo jóvenes que serian los chicos que al parecer ahora son los héroes del reino- no podía ser cierto el heredero de verdad vivía y estaba ahí frente a él, como podía ser que jamás lo hubiera visto en tantos años, el lo habría podido reconocer en cualquier momento si era igual a su padre.

-No somos héroes señor, solo hicimos lo correcto- Haruka no entendía del todo el comportamiento de esas personas que se le hacían tan familiares, pero aun así agradecía su ayuda

-Claro, el simple hecho de hacer lo que es debido los hace excepcionales, ya casi nadie lo hace, pero permítanme presentarnos por supuesto soy Kyoya Meioh y esta es mi esposa Momoko Meioh- extendía su mano para saludarlos

-Rogelio Hamil un placer- le daba su mano por eso le habían resultado tan familiares esas personas eran los padres de Setsuna, ahora se sentía totalmente avergonzado, si ellos supieran la relación que estaba manteniendo con su hija probablemente los irían a entregar a la guardia en ese momento.

-Haruka, Haruka Ritzu un placer- le daba su mano sintiendo tan conocidas a esas dos personas, debía ser por su familiaridad con su amiga, el ser sus padres los podía hacer ciertamente muy parecidos a ella, no solo físicamente sino también en su manera de ser y de actuar.

Después de una plática trivial en el camino habían llegado a las afueras del reino donde ambos amigos bajaron del carruaje no sin antes agradecer por última vez la ayuda que les habían brindado esos desconocidos, que después de todo estaban tan cercanos a ellos, un momento después de ver como los jóvenes tomaban caminos separados la pareja del carruaje había decidido irse del sitio.

-Kyoya dime que lo que vi no fue algo de mi imaginación creo, dime que es verdad que acabo de ver a la viva imagen de Misato Tenoh-

-Si fue real, lo que viste solo que este Misato tenía el color de ojos de Miyuki-

-Entonces es su hijo, es el heredero, fue verdad que no murió-

-Al parecer sobrevivió y ha estado oculto todos estos años-

-Los Ritzu lo hicieron lleva su apellido y su escudo de armas, ¿viste su protector?-

-Si lo vi pero, es raro ellos tienen una hija…- de pronto se quedo en silencio como si algo se le hubiera acabado de revelar

-Fue niña Momoko-

-No entiendo de que hablas-

-Miyuki dio a luz una niña, esos pillos debieron querer dar la sorpresa hasta que llegaran al reino-

-Entonces quieres decir, ¿que Haruka es una chica?-

-Por supuesto parece un muchacho pero es una chica por eso debió ser más fácil ocultarla todos en el reino creían que el heredero era un varón así se les hizo mas fácil cubrir su verdadera identidad-

-Claro, todos siempre buscaron un niño nadie se dio cuenta de lo más obvio lo que tenían en sus narices, ni siquiera nosotros-

-Por supuesto además como mucha gente del pueblo no recordaba bien como eran los Tenoh, nadie sospecho nada, como fui tan ciego yo no lo vi antes la tuve tanto tiempo frente a mis narices y no la vi, pase desapercibida a una verdadera Tenoh, esto cambia todos los planes-

-Como, ¿ya no ayudaremos a los Ritzu?-

-Si pero antes deben darnos una explicación de todo, pero una cosa si es segura-

-Si, Michiru Kaioh ya no será reina- terminaba de sentenciar la mujer, jamás había esperado nada de lo que acababa de pasar el heredero que tanto habían buscado había aparecido intempestuosamente justo a tiempo, al parecer para reclamar lo que era suyo aunque al parecer ella aun no lo supiera del todo.

0ooo0ooo0ooo

Haruka tenía un rato esperando a Michiru, seria la última vez que se verían antes de que todo iniciara, según le había dicho por la tarde quería que conociera a alguien, solo esperaba verse presentable así como estaba ya que después de todo tenía un labio partido así como varios golpes en el cuerpo y un corte profundo en el brazo derecho que ya le había sido vendado por su madre horas antes cuando había llegado a su casa caminando y adolorida, para contarles a sus padres lo que había sucedido, obteniendo ninguna respuesta en especifico solo se habían limitado a preguntarle si estaba bien y le habían permitido ir a descansar mas temprano de lo usual, ellos tenían algo era como si quisieran decirle algo importante pero no se atrevieran a decirlo totalmente.

Por la noche antes de salir de su casa pudo notar que Urano ya estaba en el sitio de siempre, lo más seguro Honoka lo había mandado y este había llegado en el rato que ella se había quedado dormida, sus padres debieron haberlo acomodado sin decirle nada en ese momento todo se veía muy tranquilo, estuvo a punto de entrar a la casa y decirles todo lo que pasaba pero no lo hizo, primero quería ver a Michiru por última vez antes de decirles todo a ellos así que simplemente de la misma manera en que hacia todas las noches tomo las riendas de su fiel corcel y camino con dirección al bosque.

-¿Haruka estas bien?- se acercaba a ella una nerviosa Michiru que rápidamente reviso la herida de su labio interrumpiendo sus pensamientos

-Estoy bien princesa, solo fue un simple golpe-

-¿Y esto?- señalaba la venda de su brazo

-Un simple rasguño- sonrió –Se curara mas rápido si le das un beso a mi herida- la miraba como un niño pequeño que se ha caído al suelo por primera vez

-Ya veo uno así- decía mientras le daba un beso suave el brazo para después mirarla

-No uno así- decía para besarla tiernamente en la boca y fundirse en un abrazo del que jamás se quería separar sentía como si recobrara sus fuerzas solo con estar con su esposa, solo con escuchar su vos

-Vine lo más rápido que pude aunque tenía ganas de buscarte desde que supe lo que pasó-

-Que bueno que no lo hiciste, ¿pero cómo te enteraste?-

-Akio padre, acudió al palacio para decir lo que había sucedido, escuche una conversación accidentalmente donde decían que estaban buscando a un chico parecido a ti y a un chico parecido a Rogelio, en ese momento supe que tú eras quien le había dado una paliza a su hijo-

-No pude contarme mas lo siento princesa pero él lo merecía-

-Entiendo pero ahora todo está más revuelto sé que mi padre no puede hacer nada por ahora, porque hay varios príncipes de otros reinos y no desea quedar en mal con ellos, pero aumentara el número de guardias para el torneo y te buscara sin descanso-

-No te preocupes no me encontraran no hasta que yo quiera o hasta que deba aparecer, nada hará que no esté contigo el día que te comprometa, el día que le quites el trono, incluso si se trata de un error no me importa siempre estaré a tu lado tomando tu mano- hablaba mientras besaba la mano de su esposa de forma tierna

-Tengo miedo Haruka- se abrazo a ella ocultando su rostro en el hombro de la chica más alta

-¿Que te asusta mi amor?-

-Tengo miedo de no poder estar contigo-

-Eso no pasara, yo siempre estaré ahí no tienes nada que temer te lo juro nada malo pasara- la abrazaba tratando de creer ella también sus palabras porque sabía perfectamente que todo se pondría peor de lo que ya estaba.

-Luchare mi amor, luchare para que todo salga como lo planeamos esto acabara bien lo presiento- la besaba apasionadamente no quería separarse nunca más de ella

-Lo sé y confió en ti ciegamente, así como en tu presentimiento-

-Yo también confió en ti más que en cualquier persona- le sonreia mientras acariciaba su rostro, sobre todo la parte donde tenía el labio abierto

-Entonces ¿donde está la persona que querías que me conociera?- miraba a su alrededor

-No ha venido creo que puede conocerte después, ahora solo me importaba el saber que estabas bien-

-Bueno lo estoy y ya que no hay nadie, que tal que vemos las estrellas un rato antes de tener que separarnos- hablaba mientras la cargaba de la cintura dando vueltas mientras Michiru reía sin parar

-Me parece una excelente idea- la besaba cuando volvía a estar en el suelo de nuevo, para después recostarse ambas en el pasto mientras se abrazaban tratando de olvidar solo por un instante todo lo que estaba por pasar sintiendo solo en ese momento la felicidad que las embargaba, solo por estar una junto a la otra.

0ooo0ooo0ooo

Los Ritzu y los Henley no sabían que pensar, los cuatro estaban sentados en la mesa de aquella casa a las afueras del reino esperando y pensando que habían sucedido tantas cosas en un solo momento había habido una pequeña revuelta en el pueblo un poco después de que ellos se habían ido de él, ahora resultaba que su hija era buscada por todo el reino para apresarla debido a lo que le había hecho al joven capitán de la guardia, eso era un completo desastre, nada parecía salir como ellos esperaban y en el momento en que ellos iban a contarle por fin todo a Haruka esta se había marchado en medio de la noche, llevándose incluso su caballo, aunque suponían regresaría porque el resto de sus cosas seguían en su sitio, acaso seria que se había marchado por ser buscada, tratando de salvarlos a ellos de la persecución, mejor sería esperar ella no era así, siempre enfrentaba sus problemas, jamás escapaba de ellos aunque a veces parecía que así lo hacía, mientras cada uno seguía en sus pensamientos lograron escuchar un carruaje acercándose rápidamente a la casa, cuando salieron lograron ver como de este descendían los Meioh seria acaso que había pasado algo sumamente grave.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa Momoko, todo está bien?- Mary estaba inquieta aquel tipo de visitas no eran usuales, además la ausencia de Haruka terminaba de ponerle los nervios de punta

-Todo está bien bueno dentro de lo que cabe- hablaba la mujer con una vos lúgubre

-Entonces a que se debe esto, ustedes saben que…- Ryota fue interrumpido por un molesto Kyoya

-Nos encargamos de ellos estamos solos, totalmente solos y a lo que hemos venido es a confrontarlos, quiero que me digan como se atrevieron a ocultarnos algo tan importante, ¿que es lo que planean en realidad al querer tomar el trono?-

-No entiendo de que estás hablando- Ryota estaba confundido miraba a un alterado hombre haciendo preguntas sin sentido

-A claro no me di a entender desde cuando han estado cuidando de la hija de los reyes, ¿porque quieren levantar al pueblo contra el Souta?, ¿cual es su propósito principal?-

-Ya entiendo, no sé cómo te has enterado pero solo te diré una cosa lo estamos haciendo por una promesa- Ryota estaba alerta el hombre no solo estaba enojado no sabía nada de lo que pasaba era mejor no confiarse

-¿Una promesa, de que tipo?, vamos hablen-

-Una promesa que hicimos a dos padres moribundos, que no pensaron más que en su hija y en su bienestar así como en su futuro, creo que antes de venir a reclamar deberían investigar toda la verdad- Misaki estaba furiosa ellos habían llegado a reprochar cosas sin saber la verdad de todo sin saber todo lo que ellos habían pasado

-Creo que tiene razón Kyoya hemos venido a reclamar sin bases tal vez sea bueno escucharlos- Momoko era mucho más pacífica y sabia como calmar a su esposo, a veces era mejor saber lo que la otra parte tenía que decir antes de llegar a los golpes o falsas acusaciones

-Bien, mi esposa tiene razón me excedí, lo siento pero quiero saber que tienen que decir-

-Puedo entenderte, solo antes de que te diga la verdad que he cayado por dieciocho años debes decirme, ¿quien te dijo que Haruka es una Tenoh?- Ryota estaba más tranquilo al ver a los Meioh más serenos, era el momento de comenzar a decir todas las verdades que tanto había cuidado no revelar

-Nadie debe decir lo obvio Ryota, ella es la viva imagen de su padre lo supe solo con verla cuando la traje hacia acá al sacarla del pueblo por la tarde-

-Entonces tú la viste…-

-Por mera casualidad de la vida, te aseguro que jamás la había visto antes la ocultaste muy bien por bastantes años-

-Bueno, entonces creo que la vida quiere que sepan todo lo que paso- decía Gustave mientras invitaba a todos a entrar a la casa ya que después de todo Haruka aun no llegaba y aunque lo hiciera esa misma noche se enteraría de la verdad.

Después de un buen rato los Meioh habían quedado convencidos de todo lo que les habían dicho, la historia contada les había sonado convincente y creían totalmente que Souta estaba detrás de todo eso, las pocas dudas que habían surgido habían sido rápidamente contestadas por los cuatro amigos y ellos habían llegado a confiar plenamente en ellos en esos meses en que habían estado por así decirlo trabajando juntos.

-Ya veo, por eso lleva siempre el protector- decía un Kyoya totalmente tranquilo

-Así es era lo único que debíamos cuidar más, ya que como has dicho en el pueblo no recordaban perfectamente al rey pero era seguro que alguien si pudiera reconocer la marca de nacimiento-

-Y la educación les fue fácil también-

-Si en cuanto a todo lo relacionado con la lucha física así como el ser una buena estratega militar lo aprendió de mí y de Gustave, las demás cosas intelectuales las aprendió de mi esposa y de Mary, de cierta manera así hubiera sido, si no se hubiera suscitado aquella tragedia-

-Ella esta lista, por eso ya lo tenían todo planeado para estas fechas solo falta decirle todo-

-Así es, pero eso lo haremos hoy cuando vuelva- los ojos de Ryota se ensombrecieron imaginado lo que pudiera pasar

-Los admiro, de verdad criar a una niña no es fácil, sobre todo teniendo tanta responsabilidad, ustedes de verdad son las mejores personas que Misato y Miyuki pudieron encontrar- Momoko los miraba con admiración

-Tal vez, pero el hacerlo conlleva un pago muy elevado, ella no es nuestra y debemos dejarla ir-

-Por supuesto, la quieren como su hija y lo es, no se sientan mal, a todos los padres nos pasa lo mismo, sean nuestros hijos o no, en algún momento deben irse-

-Si pero ella tendrá un peso muy grande, tal vez nos odie por lo que le hemos ocultado- Mary demostraba el dolor que todos llevaban dentro del pecho desde el día que había visto a la niña por primera vez como suya.

-Así es, pero debemos hacer lo correcto, ella es la heredera y tiene derecho a saberlo, ya no podemos callarlo mas además esta lista- Gustave trataba de mostrarse fuerte y preparado aunque por dentro estuviera lleno de tristeza y nostalgia

-Ella no los odiara, ha tenido unos buenos padres que la han sabido educar, además la bondad ya es algo que trae en la sangre se los aseguro- Kyoya estaba seguro de lo que decía, esa niña sería una gran monarca por que había crecido sin el poder y las riquezas que cambian a las personas.

-Eso ya se verá, mientras quiero saber si ustedes seguirán apoyándonos o se retractan- Ryota se ponía de pie, era momento de saber si contaban con esos aliados o se volverían unos enemigos mas

-Yo apoyare y le seré fiel a la verdadera heredera, Haruka Tenoh será la monarca de Nokaith y yo les ayudare a conseguirlo- el hombre estiraba su mano para estrecharla con la de los cuatro amigos después de todo ellos eran los que habían forjado a su próxima monarca

-Así será- Misaki estaba tranquila la ayuda extra nunca estaba de mas

-Bien ahora debemos irnos antes de que cualquiera sospeche, además ustedes tienen aun cosas importantes que hacer- Momoko se despedía de todos con una sonrisa en el rostro, jamás pensó volver a ver a un Tenoh en el trono, en el sitio donde pertenecían.

-Gracias, su apoyo es muy importante para nosotros- Ryota los despedía mientras veía como poco a poco se alejaba el carruaje de los que ahora consideraba aliados y amigos

En ese momento escucharon como se acercaba lentamente Urano hacia donde estaban los cuatro parados, para después escuchar la vos de su hija, el momento había llegado había que decir la verdad.

-¿Porque están los cuatro aquí, ha sucedido algo malo?-

-Claro que ha sucedido algo- Gustave hablaba un poco molesto debido a la hora en que estaba llegando su ahijada

-¿Que es padrino?, ¿saben dónde estoy y vienen por mi?- había tomado fuertemente las riendas de Urano, si eso era verdad escaparía no podía dejarse capturar

-No hija no es nada de eso, lo único que ha sucedido es que no sabíamos dónde estabas y tenemos que decirte algo importante- la había abrazado mientras la llevaba caminando hacia la casa seguido por los demás mientras dejaban al corcel andar libremente

-Yo también tengo algo importante que decirles- Haruka se sentaba a la mesa acompañada de su madrina y su mamá rodeada por su padre y su padrino, que se encontraban de pie, acaso seria que la habían descubierto, que ya sabían lo que había hecho.

-Supongo que es la explicación de donde estabas, ¿cierto hija?-

-Si mamá, les voy a decir donde estaba y lo que estaba haciendo, más bien lo que he estado haciendo todo este tiempo-

-Bien inicia, te escuchamos- Mary estaba seria, era la única manera que podría contener las lagrimas que deseaban desbordar de sus ojos

-Bueno, hace diez años conocí a una persona en el bosque al comienzo solo formamos una amistad, pero con el paso del tiempo ese sentimiento se volvió algo mas allá de eso-

-Hija tu estas en…-no podía ser eso posible, no podía ser que solo hasta ese momento entendiera que era aquel brillo en los ojos de su hija

-Mamá por favor, déjame terminar- los miraba a todos al parecer estaban en shock jamás esperaron algo así, al no ver ninguna respuesta o pregunta más decidió continuar –Poco a poco conforme iba creciendo, eso que sentía lo hacía conmigo hasta que llego el momento en que me di cuenta que lo que sentía era amor, yo estaba enamorada de aquel ser que se había vuelto todo para mi, sin darme cuenta caí en ese hermoso sentimiento y ya no pude escapar de él, no pude y no quise hacerlo, un poco después de que yo aceptara lo que sentía, nos separaron se la llevaron lejos de mí, pero eso no hizo que lo que sentía muriera, al contrario se mantuvo intacto dentro de mí, solo esperando el regreso de la dueña de mi corazón, cuando ella volvió, mi amor volvió a aparecer y se volvió más fuerte y más entregado, estoy enamorada y aunque sé que estuvo mal no decirles nunca nada de esto, se los digo ahora porque eh cometido una locura con la persona que amo y quiero saber si me apoyan- estaba de pie mirando a todos, los cuales aun no respondían nada al parecer jamás imaginaron nada de eso

-Entonces, a eso era a lo que ibas al bosque por las tardes- Ryota estaba asombrado, como es que jamás había notado nada de eso

-Si y después me escapaba por las noches- estaba tranquila porque aun faltaba decir quién era la persona a la que amaba

-No puedo creerlo estas enamorada y de una chica por lo que entendí- Mary estaba sin palabras, apenas había podido articular esas cuantas, esperaba que aquel amor no cambiara los planes que ya tenían

-Si se que no es común, pero mi corazón la eligió a ella-

-¿Quien es Haruka?, ¿quien es la chica, la conocemos?- Gustave estaba un poco contrariado, jamás habían notado nada de eso y eso podía hacer que todo se pudiera venir abajo

-Si la conocen, por lo menos mis padres la llegaron a conocer-

-¿Nosotros?, ¿de quién se trata Haruka?- Ryota no recordaba a ninguna chica, excepto a una, no podía ser, no podía ser

-Supongo que lo imaginan- pudo ver la palidez de su padre

-Hija no puede ser, eso no puede ser-

-Lo sé madre, hay mucha diferencia de estatus social pero a ella no le importa, me ama de la misma forma que yo y no la dejare por nada en este mundo-

-Hija eso no debe ser, termina con esa locura cuanto antes eso no puede seguir, me oíste Haruka, debes dejar de verla, debes alejare de ella para siempre, me escuchaste- Ryota tomo de los hombros a Haruka moviéndola bruscamente mientras hablaba, estaba furioso eso era lo peor que podía pasarles, porque la vida tenía que ser tan cruel, tan errática porque ellas dos tenían que enamorarse.

-No padre, no lo hare no deben hacerme elegir entre ustedes y ella porque yo ya he tomado mi decisión, porque la locura que cometí fue el casarme con ella- se había alejado de su padre y había comenzado a gritar, no podía creer que sus padres tomaran la noticia de esa manera.

Después de aquella revelación todos estaban en silencio, aunque Gustave y Mary no habían terminado de entender aun del todo lo que estaba pasado.

-¿Porque hija, porque hiciste algo así?, ¿cuando fue, donde?- Misaki también estaba furiosa pero no con su hija, sino con ella por no haber notado antes los sentimientos de su hija, por no haberla alejado a tiempo de ese amor condenado a la desdicha.

-Porque la amo madre, porque ella es mi todo, es el aire que respiro y mi motivo al despertarme por las mañanas, en ella eh puesto lo que soy, lo que seré, así como todos mis sueños y mi futuro, nos casamos hace dos semanas en el Reino de Plata, aproveche el viaje que tenía que hacer-

-No puede ser, esto es lo peor que ha podido pasar- Ryota estaba sentado en la mesa totalmente devastado, aquel amor destruiría todo los planes de regresar a los Tenoh al trono, incluso el colocar a la princesa Michiru en este era ya casi imposible, la guerra que había planeado seria inútil si ellas dos se amaban, inclusive ambas chicas sufrirían solo por un descuido suyo.

-Ya no hay vuelta atrás padre, no hay nada que hacer, lo siento pero nunca la voy a dejar- Haruka estaba quitándose el protector con el escudo de los Ritzu estaba lista, se marcharía si eso era necesario, pero no renunciaría a Michiru por nada del mundo.

-Perdón pero yo sigo sin entender, solo por un simple detalle quien es la chica de la que estas enamorada y con la que al parecer, ¿te has casado?- Gustave preguntaba mientras veía a sus amigos sentados a la mesa reprochándose una y otra vez lo que estaba sucediendo

-Me enamore y me case de Michiru Kaioh, con la princesa de Nokaith- sentenciaba Haruka

-No puede ser- Mary ahora entendía lo que sucedía

-Como has podido hace eso Haruka, ¿como te has atrevido?- Gustave gritaba furioso a la chica rubia todo se había venido abajo

-No entiendo porque se molestan tanto, se que está mal porque ella es la princesa y yo solo una campesina, pero ella tomara el trono y yo…-

-Haruka hija hay algo que nosotros no te hemos dicho, algo sobre tus padres y la verdad de su muerte- Mary había tomado la rienda de la situación, ya que ninguno de los demás lo había hecho, entendía por qué la joven no veía el problema tan grande que ellos le estaban reprochando

-¿Cómo?, de que estás hablando madrina, ustedes me dijeron que murieron en un asalto- miraba de forma interrogante a sus padres

-Lo hicieron parecer un asalto, pero ellos fueron asesinados, los emboscaron para quitarles todo lo que tenían- Misaki había decidido continuar, era momento de decir la verdad ya no importaba que pasara

-¿Qué?, pero si solo eran comerciantes, ellos…-

-Ellos se llamaban Misato y Miyuki Tenoh, fueron asesinados por Souta Kaioh para arrebatarles el trono y tú, tú eres su hija, la princesa de Nokaith, tu eres Haruka Tenoh, la única heredera al trono- Misaki había tratado de acercarse a Haruka, pero ella rápidamente se alejo

-No puede ser, ¡no es cierto!- había tirado el protector que un tenía en las manos y se había alejado de todos, no podía ser verdad lo que acaba de escuchar

-Hija, es verdad, tus padres te entregaron a nosotros antes de morir y nos pidieron que cuando cumplieras dieciocho años, te contáramos todo lo que había pasado y te ayudáramos a quitarle el trono al hombre que les arrebato todo- Ryota hablaba desesperado, debía hacer entender a su hija lo que estaba pasando y el porqué no podía amar a Michiru

-No, me están mintiendo-

-Haruka no te estamos mintiendo, es verdad eres la verdadera heredera al trono, solo con verte se puede saber eres igual a tu padre y tu lunar termina de confirmarlo, ahora entiendes lo que has hecho, te casaste con la hija del hombre que mato a tus padres solo por riqueza, con la hija del hombre que también intento acabar con tu vida, te casaste con tu enemiga, estas amando a tu enemiga- gritaba Gustave esa chica lo había tenido todo y ahora resultaba que también tenía el amor de Haruka nada podía ser mas trágico y equivocado como eso

-Hija es verdad, nosotros tenemos todos tus papeles, cualquiera que haya conocido a tus padres podrá constatarlo- Misaki volvió a tratar de acercarse mientras Haruka miraba el lunar de su brazo –Por eso no puedes seguir con ese amor que dices sentir hija, debes acabarlo, eso no podrá seguir siendo hija-

-No me vuelvas a llamar así- Haruka no dejo que la tocaran, ni que se acercaran mas a ella –Como han podido mentirme y ocultarme algo así por tanto tiempo, como es que pudieron hacerlo, si de verdad querían que no me enamorara de ella debieron hablarme siempre con la verdad, así yo jamás me hubiera acercado a la princesa, así nadie hubiera sufrido- su corazón se estaba rompiendo se sentía totalmente decepcionada

-Hija, escucha jamás imaginamos que se conocieran, ni siquiera que se…-

-No vuelvas a llamarme así, debieron pensarlo, como al parecer habían pensado todo lo demás, porque por eso me hicieron usar el protector verdad, para ocultar quien era, por eso me educaron como una niña de alta sociedad para que un día tomara el trono, pero saben que, todo ha sido en vano, no lo hare, no lo tomare- hablaba furiosa como podía ser que su vida completa fuera una total mentira, como podía ser que de la noche a la mañana ella se convirtiera en alguien totalmente diferente a quien siempre creyó que era.

-Ya veo y que harás, se lo dejaras todo a tu amada y al tirano de su padre, dejaras que la gente del reino siga muriendo de hambre mientras ellos se pudren en dinero, dejaras que tu puta controle tu vida y tu destino- Gustave había terminado de pronunciar esas palabras cuando sintió un fuerte puñetazo el rostro seguido de un frio muy conocido para él en el cuello, Haruka tenía el filo de su espada amenazándolo contra la pared deteniéndolo con unas de sus manos

-No vuelvas a llamarla así, ¡tú no sabes nada me entendiste!-

-Y ahora que harás, matarme e ir a esconderte a sus faldas- sentenciaba mientras sentía como la espada se enterraba más a su piel

-No me tientes a hacerlo-

-Te hemos criado, no puedo creer que eso no valga más que una mujer-

-Por lo menos ella siempre me ha hablado con la verdad- Haruka tenía una voz más fuerte de la normal, así como una mirada afilada que jamás había imaginado llegar a tener

-Entonces hazlo, ¡hazlo mata por ella!- gritaba desesperadamente tratando de zafarse del fuerte agarre que Haruka tenía sobre el sin querer enterrarse más en el filo de su espada

-Gustave ¡ya basta!- Ryota había gritado, tratando de calmar toda aquella conmoción -Haruka por favor suéltalo, se que se ha excedido pero debes entenderlo jamás pensamos que algo así llegara a pasar-

-No importa, ya nada importa- Haruka soltaba a su padrino para después alejarse hacia a la puerta mientras enfundaba su espada

-Hija, ¿a dónde vas?- decía una Mary totalmente angustiada

-No lo sé, al parecer aquí nada es real, todo es una mentira y necesito pensar así que déjenme por favor, déjenme en paz- hablaba sin voltear a verlos saliendo rápidamente de la casa azotando la puerta, dejando a cuatro personas en total shock y destrozadas emocionalmente

-Gustave te sobrepasaste en todo lo que dijiste- Ryota veía a su amigo limpiarse la poca sangre que salía de su boca y que aun se tocaba el cuello en busca de alguna herida debido a la amenaza que había tenido

-Lo sé, pero la sangre me hirvió no sabía lo que decía, es que como puede ser la vida tan cruel como para hacer que se enamorara de la persona que se supone debe odiar-

-No lo sé amigo, no lo sé- se había acercado a Misaki para abrazarla después de que ella levantara el protector que alguna vez Haruka había tomado con todo el amor del mundo, ahora todo estaba dicho y al parecer nada fue como lo esperaron ahora ni siquiera tenían la certeza de si Haruka volvería en algún momento.

* * *

Chan chan chan chaaaan jejejejeje se acabo en la mejor parte.

Momento de agradecimientos como siempre.

Alucard: Gracias por tus reviews de verdad me anima bastante el que el capitulo anterior te haya gustado tanto, ojala te guste la consumación de el amor de nuestras protagonistas jejejeje espero no haya quedado muy mal, aun te haré esperar en eso de que la nana sepa quien es el amor de su querida niña jijijijiji, lo que si puedo asegurar es que Akio no llegara ni si quiera a tocar el cabello de ninguna de nuestras chicas, ellas saben defenderse muy bien el es quien esta indefenso ante ellas jejejeje, próximo episodio todo se desencadena, verdades al por mayor, así como intensos feelings, otra vez gracias por creer en mi y en lo que escribo, por supuesto gracias por ser mi fan y disculpas por tanta tardanza, ahh por ultimo si llegaron tus dos reviews. :) nos leemos en la siguiente ocacion saludos.

Denny Malfoy: Guuauu que bueno que te fascino, tu eres de mis mas fieles seguidoras y me emociona el no decepcionarte, la rebelión ya esta aquí que fuerte jejejeje, todo pasa tan rápido y es tan intenso pero tranquila creo que la tía se volverá mas una pieza clave que una persona un tanto entrometida jejejejeje algo de amor la ayudara, ya se casaron y hasta lo consumaron ojala te guste, gracias por tu apoyo y nos seguimos leyendo pronto.

Guest: Hola, me dio mucho gusto que algo de lo que escribí te haya inspirado a dar un paso tan importante en tu vida, ojala todo haya salido como lo esperabas y te deseo mucha suerte, me hubiera gustado responder antes pero no había podido, bueno lo que importa es la intención jijijiji perdón por la tardanza pero por fin lo he logrado, nos leemos pronto saludos. Ahh cuentas que es lo que paso con tu propuesta eh *guiño* *guiño*. ;) (esperando el pastel)

triblyn: Gracias por tu review, se que sigues mi historia casi desde el comienzo pero me da gusto haber logrado por fin llegar a tus sentimientos, ojala este cap. te siga pareciendo espectacular y aunque si se me fue la inspiración por un momento, ya volvió para no irse (imaginación 100% y cargando) todo lo que viene sera muy fuerte jejejejeje, saludos espero leerte pronto.

Arthuria Galicia Tenoh: Al igual que con guest me dio mucho gusto el haberte inspirado a unir tu vida con la de la persona a la que quieres, ojala también te haya salido todo muy bien y espero nos invites aunque sea un pedasito de pastel o invites a la fiesta jejejejeje, me alegra que te gustara todo lo que esta pasando y ojala con esta actualización pase lo mismo *guiño* *guiño*;) tu también debes contar que paso, saludos nos leemos en la próxima, felicitaciones atrasadas pero de todo corazón.

Hotaru Tomoe: Jajajajajaja no te preocupes jamas abandonare la historia, me tardo años en actualizar pero no la abandono, gracias por tus dos reviews que llegaron exitosamente y por seguir teniendo la paciencia de esperar cada nueva actualización, que bueno que te gusto la boda ojala el lemon llene tus expectativas jijijijij Akio si es tarado o a lo mejor finge muy bien bueno ya veraz que tendrá su merecido al igual que el papá de Michiru es un mal hombre de eso no hay duda, pero pronto encontrara quien lo detenga bueno ojala, claro que tener buenos amigos ayudara bastante a nuestras chicas pero es mejor seguir leyendo para saber bien la verdad jijijij, cuídate mucho, como siempre nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo.

Janeth Haruka: Hola muchas gracias por los dos reviews, tienes razón en eso de que animarse a subir una historia es difícil sobre todo porque no sabes si tendrá buena aceptación pero ahora que lo hice se que tome la decicion correcta con cada review que recibo, me esfuerzo mas para que a ustedes mis lectores les siga agradando la historia gracias por lo de la ortografía soy de las que revisan bastante antes de subir el cap. pero aun así aveces se me llega a pasar una que otra faltita, estoy muy feliz de que te halla gustado como se va desarrollando todo y sobre todo el que te emociones tanto sobre lo que pasara jejejeje si la guerra sera algo muy loco e intenso sobre todo porque las verdades ya no estarán tan ocultas espero te haya gustado este nuevo y gran capitulo (quedo un poco largo) y no dejes la historia aunque me tarde siglos (ya no lo haré lo prometo) nos leemos en el siguiente saludos.

osaka: hola :) gracias por cada review que dejaste los leí todos y me dio un enorme alegría el ver que cada capitulo te gusto y te fue dejando mas emocionado que el anterior, sobre el tío extraviado creo que lo encontraste jejejejejeje si el mundo es un pañuelo y volverá pronto antes de lo que imaginas jijijijiji (me gusta el suspenso) Michiru si vio su lunar (pudimos notarlo jejejeje ;)) pero no sabe demasiado sobre los reyes que estaban antes que su padre la falta de conocimiento no es buena, pero ya pronto todo comenzara a revelarse estamos cerca aun faltan muchas personas por saber la verdad sobre todo la nana que es la que mas nos preocupa jijijijji, se que el capitulo es largo pero de cierta forma los hago así como una compensación por tanta espera y por que soy de esas a las que les gusta mostrar cada detalle jejejeje bueno no tantos, los hijos bueno esos son sorpresa jejejeje mas adelante les digo aun nos faltan muchas cosas por saber aun asi gracias por la espera ojala te haya gustado este impactante episodio nos leemos pronto.

gabriel: gracias por tu review y que bien que te haya emocionado tanto así que aquí la continuación tan esperada ojala sigas leyendo y por supuesto dejando tus comentarios jejejeje (soné a programa televisivo) espero leernos pronto saludos.

Phabytenuo: Hola gracias por tus dos reviews, de verdad me diste muchos ánimos al igual que todos y gracias porque me liberaron de el horrible bloqueo que me tenia presa jejejejeje que bueno que estés tan cautivada con nuestras chicas no te creas estoy igual ojala lo que siga continué emocionándote tanto y espero el lemon no sea tan malo porque después de todo es el primero que escribo (fue mi primera vez;)jejejejejeje), bueno creo que algunas incógnitas que tenias han sido resueltas y las que faltan serán pronto tranquila todo saldrá bien gracias por lo de que soy muy buena siempre doy todo mi esfuerzo cuando escribo y me alegra que les agrade tanto la historia por lo mismo disculpas de nuevo por mi tardanza prometo que no volverá a suceder, saludos espero seguir leyéndonos pronto.

Por ultimo pero no menos importante gracias a todos los que tienen la molestia de leer esta historia pero sobre todo a quienes han tenido toda la paciencia del mundo hacia mi, espero dejen un review porque me gustaría saber que opinan que les gustaría que pasara o que no jejejejeje bueno gracias de nuevo y saludos nos leemos prontito. ;) *guiño* *guiño*.


	9. Verdadera Identidad

**Hola hola, si la mítica Haruka Velasco ha regresado después de extraviarse por tanto tiempo se que deben desear mas que nada poder leer la continuación de su historia preferida y yo sin subirla jejeje pido mil disculpas, ya se que en mi publicación anterior prometí que no tardaría mas de dos semanas en subir este cap pero las cosas de la vida me llevaron a tener que trabajar por las mañanas y seguir llendo a la Uni por las tardes reduciendo esto mi tiempo para escribir al mínimo casi a cero y aunque les juro que muchas veces trataba de escribir en mis tiempos libres ya no era muy sencillo, pero en las dos semanas de vacaciones que tuve solo en la escuela termine este capitulo y le di un poco de orden porque eso de escribir a partes pequeñas lo hizo que perdiera mucho sentido, jejejeje yo quería subirlo antes de que el año se terminara pero ya no me fue posible, pero aquí esta por fin la continuación esperada, espero les guste y ya no los mareo con mis cuentos jejeje disfruten. :);)**

**Como siempre acepto todo tipo de comentarios sus reviews me animan a escribir lo mas rápido que me hes posible, les agradezco tanta paciencia y por favor les pido puedan resistir un poco mi tardanza para la siguiente publicación que puede volver a tardar un poco pero les juro que la historia no se quedara a la mitad ademas ya tengo muchas mas ideas para próximas historias así que tranquilos espero no perderme tanto tiempo, por ultimo pero no menos importante me haré un poquito de publicidad pueden seguirme en facebook como Haruka Velasco y en Tumblr como foggycollectiondream jejeje no es que me la pase mucho ahí pero los leo si desean escribir algo o decirme que salga de ahí y vaya mejor a escribir el siguiente capitulo, también es valido jijijiji dejare los detalles en mi biografía para que sea mas fácil y ahora si sin nada mas que comentar los dejo continuar, disculpas adelantadas por cualquier error que puedan encontrar ya saben a veces llegan a suceder.**

**Advertencia:Este fic es yuri HarukaxMichiru y esta clasificado M por contenidos y situaciones fuertes y/o violentas, así como escenas intimas entre dos mujeres, si este contenido, no es de su agrado por favor no lo lean.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Haruka y Michiru así como cualquier otro personaje de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen son creaciones de Naoko Takeuchi yo solo los tome prestados para hacer una historia nueva así como cualquier frase cliché que se lleguen a encontrar.**

* * *

**Verdadera identidad**

Haruka estaba sentada frente a la cascada, después de haber salido de la casa había tomado a Urano y había galopado lo más rápido que pudo hasta llegar a ese sitio, aquel en donde la conoció, donde el destino había jugado con ella y con Michiru donde solo había vivido cosas hermosas y había soñado un futuro a su lado y ahora en ese preciso instante no sabía que pensar, ni que hacer ya nada podría salir como se había planeado, no podría ayudar a su esposa porque alguien la reconocería y sabría su verdadera identidad tal vez el rey se diera cuenta y antes de poder hacer algo quisiera matarla ya que al parecer como habían dicho era muy parecida a sus padres, ahora entendía el por qué los Ritzu no querían que se acercara tanto al palacio, el por qué de tanta sobreprotección ahora todo era claro, pero no quería llevar a cabo el plan de ellos, levantar a todos en una guerra no podía ser lo mejor, además si lo hacía significaría perder a Michiru tal vez para siempre ya que después de todo Souta Kaioh era su padre, aunque él había matado a los suyos, tenía un remolino de emociones y de pensamientos aquello que había deseado tantas veces en su vida ahora la estaba hiriendo más que otra cosa, el tener estatus social así como un apellido noble ahora le arrebataba lo que más amaba en su vida la alejaba más de lo que podía acercarla como había llegado a pensar, porque resultaba que se volvían automáticamente enemigas, enemigas, ¿cómo podía estar amando a su enemiga desde el día en que la conoció?.

Seguía con la mirada fija en el agua cristalina no había luna esa noche así que se encontraba casi en una total oscuridad, miraba su brazo con la poca luz de las estrellas mientras tocaba con su mano el lunar que demostraba la verdad que tanto le estaba doliendo era una Tenoh, el reino le pertenecía y ella no lo deseaba lo único que quería era estar con Michiru para siempre no le importaba nada mas, así que eso haría se la robaría y se irían lejos jamás le diría la verdad de su origen huirían y dejarían todo atrás lo olvidaría todo y ellas siempre estarían juntas.

Había dejado a Urano cerca del palacio ya sabía cuál era la señal de su dueña para regresar rápidamente, así que Haruka entro tranquilamente con una sola idea en la cabeza llevarse a su esposa del sitio sin decirle la verdad ya inventaría algo ya vería que hacer, mientras iba caminando se ocultaba de los sirvientes que se encontraban cerca no debían verla, mucho menos ahora que sabia quien era cuando estuvo a punto de llegar a la habitación que había visitado solo en algunas ocasiones antes de casarse por supuesto una voz la detuvo, la había descubierto antes de entrar.

-No te muevas, ¿Quién eres?- hablaba rápidamente la mujer que era iluminada por la lámpara que llevaba en la mano

-No voy a hacerle daño señora por favor déjeme seguir mi camino- le respondía desde las sombras del pasillo que la ocultaban totalmente no había logrado acercarse demasiado a la habitación de Michiru

-¿Que es lo que quieres?, dilo antes de que llame a los guardias- no dejaría que la persona siguiera sobre todo al ver a donde se dirigía

-Vengo a ver a Michiru- hablaba seria aun sin moverse al parecer la mujer era la nana de su esposa ella debía saber de la boda

-¿Quién eres?, ¿quiero verte?, sal de el sitio donde te encuentras- ella suponía que era con quien se había casado su niña así que había bajado la lámpara por fin conocería a esa persona especial era el momento de tener la conversación seria que había deseado desde el día que se entero que Michiru estaba enamorada

-Bien solo no llame a ningún guardia- hablaba para caminar un poco mas con dirección a la mujer y dejarse ver totalmente por esta

-No lo hare- fue todo lo que pudo decir antes de ver totalmente de quien se trataba y comenzar a sentir como las lagrimas se agolpaban rápidamente en sus ojos, para comenzar a acercarse y rápidamente abrazar a la persona frente a ella sin decir nada mientras comenzaba a llorar desconsoladamente –Niño Misato regresaste después de tantos años- decía mientras la abrazaba más fuerte y seguía llorando desconsoladamente.

-Yo no….- mejor dejaría que llorara otro poco, siguió sin moverse excepto para devolverle el abrazo, la mínima esperanza que tenia de que aquello que le habían dicho fuera una mentira se desvaneció cuando la mujer mayor la había nombrado como su padre, entonces todo era verdad, ella era una Tenoh y lo acababa de confirmar

-Déjame verte- se alejo un poco del abrazo y comenzó a mirarla mientras con sus manos recorría su rostro como deseando que el dijera algo hasta que de pronto se detuvo en sus ojos –Tienes los ojos verdes, no color miel, tus ojos son como los de Miyuki- se alejo un poco mas –Tú no eres Misato, eres la niña, eres…-

-Haruka, soy Haruka Tenoh- incluso ahora su nombre sonaba diferente con su apellido real, la mujer sonrió.

-Eres la pequeña niña de tu padre, su mayor tesoro y además eres una verdadera reina como dijo tu madre- le tomaba el brazo izquierdo mientras hablaba miraba el lunar que demostraba su linaje –Entonces era verdad que sobreviviste-

-¿Como sabe todo eso?- Haruka estaba sorprendida ella hablaba con mucha naturalidad de ellos

-Me escribieron un poco después de que naciste y me hablaron de ti tanto que sentí como si yo misma te hubiera visto aunque solo hasta este momento te estoy conociendo niña, no sabes que feliz me siento de volver a ver a una Tenoh antes de que mis días lleguen a su fin- le sonreía mientras volvía a mirarla detenidamente y abrazarla fuertemente.

-¿Entonces usted los conoció?- le parecía increíble que además de los Ritzu y los Henley alguien supiera de su existencia en el mundo como una niña y no un niño

-Claro niña yo crié a tu padre desde el día que llego a este mundo lo vi crecer y convertirse en un hombre de bien, yo fui la primera en saber que estaba enamorado de tu madre la primera en hablar con ella y saber que también lo estaba de él, yo me enteré primero antes que nadie que ella te estaba esperando aún lo recuerdo claramente, ella tenía una luz en la mirada llena de ilusión y de amor-

-Entonces usted ah conocido a mi familia desde siempre-

-Así es, pero niña porque no habías aparecido o regresado antes, que es lo que sucedió para que no vinieras por lo que te pertenece por derecho- estaba muy seria

-Me enteré de mi verdadero apellido hace solo una horas- bajaba la mirada

-Y tú, ¿también eres la persona que tanto ama mi niña Michiru, verdad?- su semblante paso de serio a preocupada

-Si ella es mi esposa- se mostraba triste -Nos casamos en el reino de plata-

-Lo sé, eh cuidado a toda tu familia sin saberlo- sonreía aunque volvía a su anterior rostro -¿Pero qué vas a hacer niña, porque has venido un poco después de saber quién eres que es lo que planeas hacer niña, acaso vienes a reclamar lo que es tuyo incluyendo a tu esposa?- su mirada era acusadora

-No se estoy muy confundida ni siquiera sé si decirle todo a Michiru-

-Tal vez sea lo mejor ahora y no después, mejor de tu boca y no de alguien más- era como sus padres igual de noble podía verlo en sus ojos aunque estaba confundida tal vez por la noticia que acababa de recibir pero también podía notar que era justa debía ayudarla a hacer lo correcto

-Pero no lo entiende yo soy una Tenoh y Michiru ocupa mi lugar si así quiere verlo no se qué hacer, no quiero una guerra y mucho menos perder a la única persona que amo- contenía sus lágrimas aún se sentía desconcertada

-Pequeña tal vez debas hacer lo correcto y reclamar lo que es tuyo después de todo el reino no está en las mejores condiciones, la gente no se merece nada de eso, y tú lo sabes bien después de todo creo que lo has vivido- la miraba segura de lo acababa de decir ella sabía por palabras de Michiru que la persona a la que tanto amaba no vivía con el mejor estatus social o con todo el dinero que se pudiera tener

-Pero y Michiru, ella tal vez ya no me ame tal vez me odie o tal vez se aleje al saber que yo deseo tomar lo que tiene su padre, no sé qué hacer sólo quiero irme lejos de aquí con ella, sin decirle jamás lo que se, quiero olvidarlo todo- estaba sería y muy tensa porque sabía que lo que le decían era verdad

-Ella no es así yo la he criado y te puedo asegurar que va a entender, tal vez no tan rápido como quisieras pero ella lo hará se que te ama más que a nada, de no ser así no se hubiera atrevido a tanto por alguien a quien no amara y creo que tú lo sabes-

-Lo sé, la conozco bien pero aún así tal vez lo mejor sea que nos vayamos lejos de todo y de todos- su mirada era fría aun le dolía la mentira de sus padres así como todo el engaño de lo que habían planeado por tanto tiempo para tomar el trono, además de su falta de comprensión hacia el amor que sentía por la ahora princesa

-Sabes eres muy parecida a tu madre a veces ella solo quería huir y olvidar sus problemas pero al final se daba cuenta que simplemente debía hacer lo correcto para seguir viviendo en paz, si sólo huyen vivirás siempre pensando que hubiera sucedido si te hubieras quedado y hubieras luchado por lo correcto- la tomaba de los hombros y la miraba fijamente a los ojos –Debes hacer lo que te dicte tu corazón y tu conciencia siempre y estoy segura que huir no es lo que él te está pidiendo en este momento, niña se que harás lo correcto y te aseguro que no lastimaras a Michiru al contrario estará muy orgullosa de ti, estoy segura-

-Necesito pensarlo un poco mas- le sonrió ahora sabía que la mujer mayor era de confianza así como de gran sabiduría, además que sintió un cariño especial hacía ella lo más seguro debido a que sabía muchas cosas de sus padres y por supuesto de Michiru -Podría ir a ver a mi esposa ahora-

-Si tranquila nadie sabrá que estas aquí- se separo un poco para dejarla pasar -Nadie las molestara-

-Gracias, me podría hacer un favor mas- volteo a verla seria

-Lo que quieras pequeña-

-No le diga a Michiru mi verdadero apellido-

-No lo hare, eso debes decírselo tu a tu esposa cuando lo creas conveniente- la miro tranquila –Pero tú debes jurarme que nunca la abandonaras y que siempre la cuidaras y la amaras-

-Lo juro siempre estaré a su lado pase lo que pase siempre la voy a amar más que a nada y la cuidare- le sonreía sinceramente –Gracias por guardar mi secreto, ¿una última pregunta?-

-Claro-

-Aún tiene la carta que le enviaron mis padres después de que nací- la miraba tranquila quería leer lo que ellos le habían dicho en aquel momento sobre cómo se sentían

-Si es tuya, no necesito mas recuerdo de ellos con haberte visto es más que suficiente para mí- le decía mientras sacaba la bolsa de donde tenía guardada la hoja bien doblada para luego entregársela y volver a abrazarla fuertemente

-Gracias, espero que un día me cuente todo sobre ellos- le devolvió el abrazo sintiendo una calidez especial.

Después de entrar silenciosamente a la habitación pudo ver a su esposa de pie recargada sobre el barandal del balcón que daba una hermosa vista al bosque, aunque en ese momento no se veía gran cosa debido a la falta de la luz de la luna, ella se recargo sobre la puerta cerrándola completamente y aunque puso la llave para que nadie entrara estaba totalmente segura que la nana de Michiru no dejaría a nadie ni siquiera acercarse.

-Qué esperas ver en la oscuridad princesa- sonreía el sólo ver su silueta tranquilizaba a su corazón y a su mente tal vez lo mejor si fuera solo huir y olvidarlo todo

-Haruka que estás haciendo aquí pensé que nos veríamos hasta dentro de dos días- había volteado sorprendida jamás había esperado escuchar la voz de la persona que en ese momento tanto extrañaba

-No podía estar más tiempo sin volver a verte- se acerco rápidamente a Michiru para abrasarla fuertemente mientras seguía hablando -Michiru vine por ti para robarte, quiero que nos vayamos lejos de todo y de todos no quiero estar más en este lugar- hablaba rápido sin soltarla ocultando su rostro en el cuello de su esposa

-Porque esa idea tan repentina pensé que teníamos un plan, amor que es lo que ha pasado ¿qué tienes?- podía notar el nerviosismo y la tristeza de Haruka la conocía demasiado bien

-Nada solo tengo miedo de lo que pueda pasar, tengo miedo de perderte, de que algo malo suceda y eso nos separe no quiero alejarme nunca de ti vámonos lejos y olvidemos todo y a todos no necesitamos nada más que a nosotras Michiru huye conmigo por favor- la miraba fijamente a los ojos esperaban que ella aceptara irse no quería decirlo nada de lo que acaba de descubrir todavía no era momento

-Haruka tu sabes que no podemos hacerle eso al Reino y la gente no lo merece, ellos merecen paz y justicia tu siempre me lo has dicho, merecen una vida mejor no como la que ahora tienen con esta desigualdad, con hambre y sin justicia, tú misma lo has vivido, además que pasara con Setsuna y Rogelio que también están ayudándonos no merecen el abandono y el olvido por ser los únicos que nos han apoyado no podemos dejarlos así sin una explicación convincente- no había apartado su mirada de la de Haruka

-Bueno vamos por ellos escapemos los cuatro, no quiero estar más aquí, ni perderte habrá guerra Michiru no importa lo que hagamos se desatara una lucha que no podremos detener de ninguna forma- se había alejado un poco sin dejar de mirarla

-Tal vez pero podemos intentarlo, que pasara con todas las personas inocentes con los niños y los ancianos que no podrán defenderse cariño, además sabes que ellos no aceptaran irse así tan fácil además, ¿que pasara con tus padres y tus padrinos no los vas a dejar o sí?- vio la furia en los ojos de Haruka antes de que esta se volteara y al mismo tiempo noto la falta del protector en su brazo así como la fuerza con la que apretaba sus puños, ahora comprendía un poco la forma de actuar de la chica de mirada verde

-Sí, nos iremos sin ellos- hablaba seria no quería que Michiru notara el enojo y la decepción hacia los que la habían criado

-Que es lo que paso con ellos para que te encuentres de esa manera tan furiosa y triste- se acerco lentamente a donde se encontraba parada Haruka para abrazarla gentilmente por la espalda sintiendo lo tensa que se encontraba

-Me entere de algo sobre mis verdaderos padres y me he dado cuenta que los Ritzu me han mentido todo este tiempo, me han estado ocultando cosas importantes que aun no puedo decirte y me siento decepcionada, herida no quiero volver a verlos ni saber de ellos ni de nadie solo quiero estar contigo ahora tu eres mi única familia la única que me importa- sus abrazo se sentía tan reconfortante que olvidaba todo lo que sentía en ese momento ella le daba la paz que tanto necesitaba

-Entiendo pero tú no eres así, tu siempre le haces frente a tus problemas y le encuentras solución eres valiente siempre lo has sido y ellos te lo enseñaron, no pienses en el daño o el error sino en todo lo que te dieron por tanto tiempo las risas, los buenos momentos, tu educación, comida, cuidados, sobre todo el amor, porque ellos te aman como a su hija siempre lo han hecho y siempre lo harán- la abrazaba mucho mas fuerte siempre había sabido todo sobre Haruka incluso que sus padres no eran los biológicos y siempre se sintió admirada de que ellos la amaran tanto aun sin llevar su sangre, incluso alguna vez deseo que sus padres la amaran la mitad que lo que los padres de su esposa la querían, tal vez por lo mismo ella se sentía tan herida habían perdido su confianza –Mi amor dales una oportunidad, estoy segura de que ni siquiera escuchaste todo lo que tenían que decir-

-Con lo que escuche fue suficiente, no necesito saber más- se había volteado separándose del abrazo

-No lo estas pensando bien y lo sabes estas cegada por la furia, por las palabras que se dijeron con enojo- se acerco para recargar su frente en el pecho de la otra sin abrazarla totalmente

-No te quiero perder, les dije lo nuestro y no lo tomaron de la mejor manera no me alejare de ti Michiru te amo demasiado eres mi todo, sin ti la vida ya no tiene sentido ni siquiera una con toda la justicia del mundo- rodeo el cuerpo de su esposa con sus brazos y la miro con todo el amor que sentía por ella, porque siempre debía tener la razón porque sabía que lo que le decían era la verdad

-Vuelve a intentar no perderás nada si lo haces, tal vez ellos tampoco escucharon todo lo que tenias que decir- le sonreía tiernamente mientras limpiaba una lagrima que descendía lentamente por la mejilla de quien más amaba ahora sabia que odiaba verla llorar

-Puedo quedarme esta noche contigo necesito pensarlo, necesito paz, amor y tu eres todo eso y más para mí- aun contenía las lagrimas cuando la abrazo con todas las fuerzas que tenia sabia que todo lo que había dicho era cierto, su esposa y la mujer mayor que estaba segura se encontraba afuera tenían toda la razón en sus palabras se debía hacer justicia se debía luchar por el bien de todo el reino no solo por el de ellas

-No pienses en nada por la mañana todo será claro- secaba dulcemente sus lagrimas para después besarla de forma suave y lenta tratando de quitar todo el dolor que debía estar sintiendo para después sentarse ambas en la cama de Michiru

-¿Siempre estarás conmigo Michiru no importa lo que pase, o lo que decida hacer verdad?- la miraba a los ojos como un pequeño niño temeroso ante un regaño, mientras tomaba sus manos con fuerza necesitaba saber si ella siempre estaría a su lado sin importar nada de lo que hiciera o quien fuera

-Siempre Haruka, siempre estaré contigo sin importar que pase o que hagas yo seré tu fuerza y tú serás mi luz-

-No, tu eres mi luz Michiru y no quiero perderla, no quiero quedarme en la oscuridad de tu ausencia- escondía su rostro en el cuello de su esposa no quería que viera la verdad en sus ojos aquella verdad que ni ella deseaba aceptar aun

–Nunca lo harás jamás me perderás- la besaba nuevamente mientras se sentaba en sus piernas para acercarse más a ella –No pensé verte antes de lo que habíamos quedado y mucho menos en mi habitación- sonreía de forma picara

-Yo tampoco lo pensé solo lo hice, pero como soy tu esposa y puedo verte cuando quiera- le sonreía de vuelta ella podía hacerla olvidar todo, tal vez en ese momento eso era lo mejor solo disfrutar de su compañía sin pensar en nada de lo que estaba pasando

-Creo que tienes razón, y como lo eres tienes que quedarte todo lo que yo quiera porque sabes tienes obligaciones que cumplir- le daba una mirada sensual mientras se colocaba de frente a la ojiverde aun sentada en sus piernas para después besarla apasionadamente y comenzar a desabrochar el chaleco que llevaba puesto –Olvida todo un instante amor solo se mía así como yo seré de ti-

-Creo que lo intentare, pero debes esmerarte- le sonreía para después abrazarla y cargarla colocándola sobre la cama con ella encima, mientras se seguían besando apasionadamente para comenzar a quitarse la ropa poco a poco dando paso a su amor y olvidando así todo los problemas de afuera que en ese momento no eran importantes, en ese instante solo existían ellas y todo lo que sentian.

0ooo0ooo0ooo

Los cuatro amigos se encontraban en total oscuridad sentados alrededor de la mesa ninguno hablaba no había nada que decir su esperanza así como lo que más amaban se había ido, seguramente estaba llena de enojo, de decepción incluso tal vez con odio en su corazón, no había llevado nada con ella solo el corcel que había crecido a su lado, junto con sus armas cosas que ellos le habían regalado.

-No puedo creer que tuviéramos una falla tan grande, como es que no nos dimos cuenta que ese brillo en sus ojos era amor- Mary había roto el silencio mientras continuaba con la mirada perdida a la puerta de la casa

-A sido una falla fatal todo se ha venido abajo por nuestro descuido si tal vez lo hubiéramos sabido antes lo hubiéramos podido detener o…-

-Tal vez hubiera resultado igual, el destino las unió si así quieren verlo y nadie las ha separado, tal vez Haruka hubiera reaccionado igual que ahora si se lo hubiéramos dicho antes pero también estoy seguro que hubiera buscado la manera de seguir estando con ella, es demasiado terca y ustedes lo saben- Ryota había interrumpido a sus amigo aun estaba molesto con el por lo que había dicho antes sobre la esposa de su hija eso la había hecho alterarse más de lo necesario

-Creo que debimos haber hablado antes, no a unos días de llevar a el plan a cabo, el silencio ha sido nuestra peor falla-

-Si Misaki tienes razón pero ahora que podemos hacer ella se ha ido y no sabemos si volverá- Mary la miraba desolada sosteniendo unas lagrimas para no comenzar a llorar porque no sabía si podría parar después

-Dejemos que acabe la noche tal vez ella vuelva si no lo hace iremos a buscarla temprano- Ryota tomaba la mano de su esposa tratando de confortarla incluso el necesitaba saber que no estaba solo ante aquella tristeza que estaba embargando su corazón y le decía que todo estaba acabado –Y tu Gustave debes disculparte por lo que dijiste después de todo la chica no tiene la culpa de tener el padre que tiene, además es la mujer que ama y es su esposa-

-Lo hare no sabes cómo me arrepiento de mis palabras en este momento, seré el primero en ir a buscarla se los aseguro solo espero que no sea demasiado tarde-

-Más de lo que ha sido no creo que sea posible- Misaki cerraba la conversación esperando que ellos tuvieran razón y su hija volviera pronto a perdonarlos, a volver a llamarla mamá como tantas veces lo hizo antes, a abrazarla con todo el afecto que Haruka siempre tenía, esperaba que para recuperar su cariño no fuera igual de tarde.

0ooo0ooo0ooo

Se lo diría era necesario que la chica de cabello aguamarina lo supiera, debía saber la identidad de Haruka saber su apellido, su verdadero origen, aunque aun no sabía que era con exactitud que habían ido a hacer esas dos al reino de plata no debía seguir callando aquello que era tan importante tal vez ella no era la indicada para hacerlo pero era necesario por el bien de ambas niñas, Mikoto estaba totalmente decidida esa noche hablaría con Michiru de todo, le diría sobre su padre, el reino y toda la verdad de aquellos años en donde este tomo el poder. Cuando estaba a punto de acercarse a la puerta le sorprendió ver a la nana sentada en una silla del pasillo vigilando aquella habitación.

-¿A dónde va señorita?- la interrogaba mientras se levantaba y se acercaba a ella

-Voy a ver a Michiru-

-No creo que sea posible, está ocupada en este momento- la detenía del brazo para que no se acercara mas a la puerta

-¿Cómo?, no entiendo nana está ocupada ¿con que o porque?- la miraba incrédula que podría estar haciendo Michiru para que la nana no dejara ni acercarse a la puerta

-Más bien seria, ¿con quién?- sonreía

-Está bien no me acerco, pero explíquese por favor-

-Bueno he conocido a la persona especial de mi niña y sabe creo que tiene razón no pudo haber elegido alguien mejor para enamorarse- estaba seria con los brazos cruzados quería ver si la joven mujer sabia la verdadera identidad de la chica que era la esposa de la ahora princesa

-Está ahí dentro, ¿y usted la vio?- no podía creerlo la mujer la había visto y por su rostro suponía que ya sabía lo mismo que ella la chica era una Tenoh

-Claro que la vi, y si está adentro, tenían cosas que hablar- estaba tranquila

-Y usted sabe que ella es…- trataba de salir del shock de tener que comenzar a contar las verdades

-La hija de los Tenoh, por supuesto señorita solo con verla se puede saber eso ahora lo que yo me estoy preguntando es desde cuando lo sabe usted y porque no había hablado con nadie al respecto de eso- ella lo sabia estaba enojada porque había callado tanto aquella verdad

-¡Oh! y se lo dijo le dijo quien es-

-Ella lo sabe al parecer no tenía mucho que se lo habían dicho, pero ahora usted responda mi pregunta, ¿desde cuándo señorita Mikoto?-

-Desde hace seis años nana y no se lo dije a nadie porque el que haya desaparecido por tanto tiempo es algo muy comprometedor para Souta Kaioh que no le puedo decir en este lugar donde las paredes escuchan- se lo habían dicho su hermano ya le había contado todo, que habría pasado para que Haruka estuviera ahí con Michiru que estaba planeando

-Está bien acepto su respuesta me lo dirá más tarde cuando yo la busque para que me diga todo lo que sabe, ¿usted conoce a las personas que la criaron?, ¿quien la cuido tanto tiempo?-

-Alguien a quien aprecio y conozco bien, luego le diré todo pero ahora debo verlas es importante-

-No déjelas hablar a solas lo necesitan, además ya no son unas niñas para no saber lo que hacen señorita necesitan un poco de privacidad, usted podrá ver a Michiru mas tarde- la miraba seria deseaba saber todo al parecer los pocos rumores que se habían escuchado por tanto tiempo no eran tan falsos después de todo

-Sí creo que tiene razón ya no es tan importante ahora lo que venía a hablar con ella así que puede esperar, este tranquila yo le contare todo después, solo avíseme cuando ella este sola no quiero ver a Haruka, no todavía- su rostro era más sereno aun no sabía bien que pasaría ahora que las verdades comenzaban a salir a la luz, que podía estar pensando en ese momento en la mente de su sobrina de que pudieron hablar ambas chicas, acaso le habría dicho todo a su hija la rubia, ambas mujeres estaban de pie cerca de la puerta cuando se escucharon algunos gemidos de placer provenientes de la habitación que hizo a ambas enrojecer inmediatamente.

-Ve le dije ya no son unas niñas, en ningún sentido- la mujer sonrió un poco apenada suponiendo lo que pasaba en esa habitación

-Si se puede notar pero nunca creí que llegaran a tanto, ellas después de todo no son nada solo una pareja, nada más las une- regañaría a su hija después por haber llegado a tanto con Haruka, porque no podría mentirle cuando le preguntara si había hecho el amor ya con ella sin haberse casado siquiera

-Al parecer se le escapo un detalle en toda esta historia verdad señorita- sonrió mas, aquel secreto que guardo por corto tiempo ya no estaría solo entre su niña y ella

-¿Qué cosa, que sabe usted nana que yo no?- la miraba interesada en lo que estaba por decir

-Ellas se pertenecen, por que se casaron en el reino de plata hace algunas semanas-

-No puede ser, ellas han cometido una locura y usted lo sabe- no necesitaba mas todo estaba peor que nunca, ahora que harían las chicas eran casi enemigas y aunque ella ya no estuviera en total desacuerdo con aquella relación, ellas habían llegado ya demasiado lejos, que pasaría cuando todos supieran el verdadero apellido de Haruka y lo que el padre de Michiru había hecho

-¿Por qué?, porque Haruka es una Tenoh yo no le veo el problema es que el padre de mi niña ha hecho algo grave contra el reino y sé también que si Haruka reclama lo que es suyo Michiru lo entenderá tarde o temprano, su amor es la más fuerte alianza que se puede tener para el bien de Nokaith-

-Pero Michiru se enojara el su padre después de todo ella debe quererlo después de todo el…-

-Un padre es el que da amor y buenos consejos a un hijo, quien educa y protege y las dos sabemos que Souta Kaioh no ha sido nada de eso, usted podría ser mas el padre de mi niña que él, si así desea verlo, le aseguro que ella lo entenderá tarde que temprano y ayudara a la persona que ama a quien la hace feliz-

-A su esposa-

-Exacto, solo debemos esperar y ayudarlas señorita he visto los ojos de Haruka, es noble y buena como sus padres, ambas se aman de forma incondicional y pura, podrán contra todo solo debemos estar con ellas darles palabras de aliento para que ese amor sea el que salve al reino- le sonreía tranquila

-Tal vez tenga razón pero todo será muy difícil-

-Si, pero no imposible, confié- la miraba orgullosa ella era buena e inteligente, alguien en que se podía confiar la escucharía con atención cuando le contra todo lo relacionado a la hija de su querido niño Misato

-Lo hare nana, confiare en sus palabras y las ayudare en lo que pueda, ahora debo irme ahí alguien mas que debe saber que las niñas se casaron, no le diga a Michiru que vine por favor cuando vuelva le contare todo como le dije se lo prometo- estaba seria pero segura de que la mujer mayor tenía razón en cada palabra que había dicho tal vez de verdad ese amor tan puro salvaría al reino de una guerra sin fin y sin sentido tal vez lucharían pero todo tendría una buena razón ahora solo le diría a los demás lo que había pasado confiaría en las decisiones de las que serian reinas, porque al parecer estaba en el destino de ambas chicas tener el trono de Nokaith en sus manos.

-La esperare con ansias señorita y tranquila nadie sabrá nada de lo que me ha dicho- se despedía con la mirada mientras la veía alejarse

-Lo sé y siga cuidándolas solo que no tan cerca porque se puede asustar nana- reía un poco para después voltearse y comenzar a caminar rápidamente debía hablar con los demás y hacerlos entender lo mismo que ella, las dos eran mejores como aliadas, como amantes, que como enemigas ese amor al parecer era lo mejor que podía estarles sucediendo a todos.

0ooo0ooo0ooo

Haruka había despertado, el cuerpo de su esposa estaba sobre ella mientras la abrazaba sentía su respiración tranquila sobre su cuello había pasado una hermosa noche con ella ambas se habían entregado a lo que sentían y no se arrepentiría jamás de haberse enamorado de ella, no solo porque era hermosa en todos los sentidos, sino porque era buena, noble, justa y tantas cosas más, aun no amanecía completamente y era mejor que se fuera antes de que el movimiento en el palacio iniciara y alguien pudiera descubrirla pero aun no quería separarse de ella ojala pudiera estar por siempre así, abrazándola sin pensar en nada más que hacerla feliz a cada segundo de su vida, mientras la miraba más detenidamente noto el lunar en su brazo y recordó lo que la había llevado a ese lugar, a decirle su verdadera identidad, que ella era una Tenoh y su deber era quitarle el trono a su padre porque había asesinado a los suyos aunque en realidad no sabía exactamente qué había pasado, debía conocer toda la verdad antes de decírsela tenía que saber que había pasado, ya lo había estado pensando la gente del reino merecía justicia y paz, tal vez la nana de su esposa tuviera razón y Michiru la seguiría amando sin importar lo que haría, por supuesto su esposa tenía razón y debía hablar con quienes la habían criado, ellos después de todo solo habían cometido el error de no contarle quien era de verdad, no podía terminar el cariño que tenia hacia ellos solo por esa falla que en realidad era mínima como se lo había dicho la mujer que ahora estaba entre sus brazos.

En ese momento recordó la carta de sus verdaderos padres, la que tenia la nana guardada, lentamente sin mover mucho a su esposa para no despertarla la soltó del abrazo dejándola cuidadosamente sobre la cama sin despertarla, se alejo para poder levantarse de la cama, se vistió totalmente de la parte inferior y se coloco la camisa sin abotonar bien para cubrirse un poco del frio de la mañana sentándose en la silla del pequeño escritorio que tenía su esposa en su habitación, con mucho cuidado desdoblo la hoja que había guardado en el pantalón para comenzar a leer iluminándose con los pocos rayos de luz que daban las lámparas de la habitación lo que sus padres le habían contado a la mujer mayor hacia dieciocho años atrás.

"Querida nana

Espero te encuentres de la mejor manera al igual que el reino, te escribo porque quiero darte una esplendida noticia tu querido niño Misato y yo nos hemos convertido en padres hace un par de días, puedes creerlo nana el futuro del reino decidió nacer en el este hermoso sitio que es el reino de plata, estoy tan feliz nana me siento radiante como una chica de quince años, ahora mi felicidad esta completa, ahora que tengo a esta hermosa criatura entre mis brazos, sabes nana tenias razón el amor es hermoso y sus frutos mas, ahora que veo a mi hija lo sé, es idéntica a Misato es bellísima y será una gran monarca una excelente reina ella es toda una Tenoh el lunar de su brazo lo demuestra, Misato la ama más que a nada dice que será su mayor tesoro y orgullo que ella mejorara todo el reino.

Deberías ver el rostro de orgullo y presunción que pone cada que la carga en sus brazos y alguien de la corte le pregunta si es su hija, no cabe de alegría, lo puedo ver en sus ojos nana, ya hasta empieza a hablar de todo lo que quiere enseñarle dice que la enseñara a montar y a usar una espada y un arco, parece loco nana creo que ya hasta imagino el día en que tome su lugar y la coronen reina de Nokaith, ya te imaginaras ahora que volvamos podrás verlo, que más te puedo decir, yo me siento igual no puedo dejar de sonreír en ningún momento nana ya quiero verla dar sus primeros pasos y escuchar su voz llamándome mamá por primera vez, enseñarle a bailar y a ser toda una princesa nana creo que incluso quiero llorar de la felicidad que tengo en mi corazón en este momento, no puedo ni describirla en simples palabras, ella se ha vuelto lo más importante y lo más amado para ambos, incluso ya la hemos registrado aquí porque Misato deseaba que su hija tuviera su apellido rapidamente así que la princesa del reino se llama Haruka Tenoh, nana debes recordar ese nombre siempre, porque ella será el futuro de Nokaith, Misato y yo solo viviremos para verla feliz nana ahora lo sé, ya la conocerás cuando volvamos y me darás por primera vez la razón nana al decirme que es verdad que es la criatura más hermosa que han visto tus ojos.

Pronto volveremos espero en un par de semanas a lo mucho y podrás conocerla aunque supongo que ya sientes que la conoces por todo lo que te he dicho, tranquila no comas ansias y síguete cuidando porque tu estarás con mi hija de la misma forma que has estado con su padre, un beso y un abrazo de parte de Misato, mío a claro y de Haruka.

Con cariño Miyuki Tenoh"

Cuando termino de leer sintió como unas lagrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas sus padres la amaban más que a nada y ahora sabia que le habían arrebatado todo ese amor, esa felicidad y ese tiempo con ellos, desde que le habían dicho que sus padres habían muerto sabia que siempre habría un espacio en su corazón para ellos, algo que nunca nadie ocuparía, siempre los llevaría en la mente y en su corazón, aunque nunca supo lo que ellos pensaban, como la querían o como eran, no sentía tanta tristeza, ni tanto dolor ante su perdida, pero ahora después de esas palabras sentía como si ellos le hubieran hablado, como si la hubieran abrazado y le hubieran dicho con todas sus fuerzas que la amaban, tenia enojo, tristeza, le habían arrebatado tanto al matarlos, no cosas monetarias o poder, sino su amor, su felicidad juntos, tantos planes de un futuro que para ellos parecía esplendoroso, aunque con los Ritzu jamás le había faltado nada ni siquiera amor sabia que siempre viviría con aquella incertidumbre de saber qué hubiera pasado de haber crecido con sus verdaderos padres, ellos serian irremplazables y tal vez ahora más que antes, aquella carta la hizo tomar una decisión, tomaría lo que le pertenecía, aquel hombre que era Souta Kaioh no merecía nada de lo que tenia incluso le arrebataría a Michiru después de todo el no la quería más que para tener poder y dinero, ella no merecía nada de eso tomaría el trono el día que el rey comprometiera a su esposa.

Debía volver rápido a su casa antes de que comenzaran a buscarla o alguien la encontraran en el palacio rápidamente se vistió guardando la carta que ahora sería el único recuerdo que tendría de ellos, para después tomar una pequeña hoja que encontró para despedirse de Michiru porque no podría irse si ella estuviera despierta, aun tenía miedo de decirle todo, sería mejor que se enterara cuando todos lo hicieran después de todo solo sería en un par de días más.

"Nuestro amor es demasiado grande, demasiado profundo y aunque sea prohibido es nuestra felicidad y nunca la voy a dejar, sé que hay un mundo imposible que nubla nuestras vidas, que hay un cielo de sombras que no nos deja luz y a pesar de tus cosas y a pesar de las mías por sobre todo el mundo, mi mundo serás tú estarás en mi vida, tú serás la estrella de mi eterna sonrisa y olvidándolo todo seguiré venciendo el peligro de quererte, por eso es mejor que sigamos con esta locura mi amor, siempre estaré ahí para ti, así como yo se que tu lo estarás para mí.

Mi amor no estaba dormida aquel día, escuche cada palabra que pronunciaste y sé que todas fueron sinceras así que las grave en mi mente como se grava algo con un hierro candente, ahora yo te las repito porque siento exactamente lo mismo y quiero que lo sepas, no importa lo que pase o los obstáculos que se nos presenten recuerda que todo lo que hago es para estar siempre a tu lado, para hacerte feliz porque te amo más que a nada en este mundo, yo se que siempre volverás a mi porque tenemos el mismo sentimiento y no me perdonare que te hagan daño, jamás lo permitiré aunque el mundo entero se colapse nuestro encuentro y nuestro eterno amor jamás terminara porque es para siempre y por siempre incluso aunque la eternidad termine porque yo te amo y sé que tu a mí, nos veremos pronto mi vida y espero puedas entenderme y entender todo lo que voy a hacer, te amo nunca lo olvides .

Siempre tuya Haruka."

Cuando termino de escribir coloco la hoja en la almohada que ella estaba ocupando antes para después cubrir bien a su esposa y mirarla detenidamente por un instante tal vez sería la última ocasión que podría hacerlo, porque no sabía cómo reaccionaría Michiru ante lo que ella iba a hacer así que se acerco para darle un beso en los labios para después pronunciar un te amo que solo ella pudiera escuchar y alejarse rápidamente saliendo de la habitación sin mirar atrás ya no habría vuelta de hoja, estaba decidida en lo que haría.

Cuando salió se encontró nuevamente a la nana de Michiru sentada durmiendo en una de las sillas del pasillo así que decidió despertarla despacio para despedirse de ella

-Señora me voy, ya puede irse a descansar muchas gracias- la había movido despacio para despertarla sin hacer mucho ruido

-Ya veo, niña ¿ya no escaparas verdad?- se ponía de pie tranquilamente mientras veía a la chica

-No ya no, he entendido que usted y Michiru tienen razón- la miraba seria

-Entonces, ¿qué harás?- estaba preocupada, aun podía hacer alguna locura inesperada

-Eso ya lo verá no se preocupe no hare nada muy loco, solo por favor no le diga nada de mi verdadero nombre a Michiru-

-No se lo dijiste niña-

-No, no fui capaz tuve miedo pero no se preocupe ella se enterara por mí, no por nadie más, cuídela es lo que más amo en esta vida-

-Lo hare vete tranquila, tú sabrás lo que haces, ella no se enterara de quien eres por mí, cuídate mucho niña- la abrazaba fuertemente mientras limpiaba algunas lagrimas de sus ojos

-Estaré bien, no se preocupe- devolvía el abrazo con la misma fuerza –Nos volveremos a ver, ya sabe me debe una conversación sobre mis padres- se separaba para comenzar a alejarse

-Te estaré esperando niña- sonreía mientras la veía perderse en la oscuridad que aun reinaba en el palacio

0ooo0ooo0ooo

Había salido del palacio lo más rápido que había podido no sabía exactamente qué hora era pero si sabía que aun faltaban varias horas para que amaneciera, suponía que Haruka se marcharía hasta el amanecer así que eso le daría tiempo para hablar con los demás, así que después de la plática que tuvo con la nana se escabullo a su habitación para tomar sus armas y también aquellos papeles que tenia escondidos para salir rápidamente del palacio, cuando llego a aquella casa noto rápidamente que todo estaba en una extraña oscuridad, que no era común porque aun cuando era de noche se podía ver siempre una luz encendida así que se acerco lentamente desenfundando su espada después de notar que los hombres que al parecer los vigilaban estaban más que dormidos, así que se acerco cuidando que algo malo no hubiera pasado, cuando abrió la puerta pudo notar con la poca luz que daba la noche a los cuatro amigos sentados alrededor de la mesa y pudo apreciar en sus rostros una tristeza que jamás había visto en ellos.

-¿Que ha pasado aquí hermano?- había guardado su espada al ver que no había ningún intruso o algo parecido

-Mikoto ¿qué es lo que haces tú aquí?- Ryota estaba sorprendido nunca espero ver a su hermana ahí sobre todo cuando sus planes no la incluían todavía

-Vine a decirles algo importante pero veo que están muy decaídos que sucedió con Haruka, ¿cuando le contaron todo?- los miraba seria mientras veía como todos volteaban a verla sorprendidos ya que no imaginaban que ella sabia casi todo

-¿Tu lo sabías?- Mary le cuestiono algo incrédula

-Si- su postura se puso seria y firme no sabía que podían decirle debido a eso

-¿Desde cuándo?- Mary la miraba aun cuestionante

-Eso no importa si no lo que les he venido a contar-

-Sí y que es eso, porque al parecer somos los últimos en enterarnos de todo- Gustave aun estaba enojado debido lo que había sucedido antes con su ahijada

-Michiru y Haruka se casaron hace poco- hablaba rápidamente no sabía cómo podía actuar ante tal noticia

-Lo sabemos Mikoto ella no lo dijo hace unas horas pero creo que ahora tu eres quien tiene que contestar la pregunta que te hizo Mary hace un rato- Misaki estaba seria incluso su amiga sabía lo que esas chicas sentían pero desde cuando

-Creo que tienes razón es momento de que todos hablemos con la verdad y ustedes también me digan porque se metieron en todo este lio- se acerco para tomar una silla y sentarse a la mesa con ellos

-Creo que es verdad hermana pero sabes primero debemos buscar a mi hija se fue y no sabemos donde esta o que pueda estar haciendo, o pensando….-

-No se preocupen esta en el palacio con su esposa- lo interrumpió para después sonrojarse al imaginar lo que esas chicas debían estar haciendo

-¡Cómo!, debemos ir por ella la pueden descubrir o algo malo puede pasar- Mary sonó angustiada esperaba que los demás la siguieran

–Tranquila no creo que nadie las descubra así que no se preocupen, además que tengan la seguridad de que si alguien puede entrar y salir de ese sitio sin ser descubierta es Haruka al parecer lo ha hecho por mucho tiempo- la miraron extrañados

-Creo que debes contarnos todo lo que sabes Mikoto- su amiga sabía demasiado de las cosas que ellos aun ignoraban

-Bueno sobre la relación de ellas no se demasiado así que eso nos lo debe contar Haruka, pero lo que si les diré es que descubrí su verdadero apellido hace seis años-

-Pero como si nosotros lo cubrimos todo- Gustave se notaba preocupado que cabo pudieron dejar suelto para que ella lo descubriera

-Lo sé, pero yo no me trague el cuento de que la niña era hija de unos amigos suyos, ella debía ser más que una simple niña para que ustedes pusieran toda su atención y dedicación en ella, así que pregunte, investigue y solo pude dar con la criatura de los reyes, todos sospechaban que no había muerto pero su falla era pensar que era un niño, no una niña aunque yo no lo descarte así que seguí buscando hasta que no tenía más dudas solo necesitaba pruebas algo que me diera la razón y lo obtuve el día que vi el retrato de sus padres- los miraba a todos desconcertados de verdad que ella era buena buscando información

-¿Retratos de los reyes?, pero donde hasta donde supimos esos desaparecieron un poco después de su muerte- Ryota no sabia que pensar si ellos incluso habían preguntado sobre eso y les contaron que ya no había nada de ellos que pronto serian olvidados siendo eso un punto a su favor

-No los desaparecieron los guardaron en una habitación vacía del palacio y yo un día los encontré si así quieren llamarlo, ahí fue cuando supe la verdad de la identidad de la niña a la que criaban, y lo pude constatar el día que vi su lunar-

-¿Como sabias lo del lunar?- Misaki estaba incrédula ante todo lo que estaba escuchando

-Por los retratos por supuesto-

-Claro fue el día que te pusiste mal aquí en la casa verdad, por eso te pusiste así, debí imaginarlo- Ryota se veía molesto como es que se le habían pasado tantas cosas tan obvias ahora entendía lo que su padre le decía sobre su falta de astucia y observación

-Esperen ya me perdí Mikoto explícate más lentamente por favor- Gustave estaba totalmente perdido en lo que estaban hablando

-Está bien empezare desde el día en que recibí su carta, pero ustedes también deben empezar desde el día que los contrataron para criar a una princesa-

-Me parece bien, comienza- Ryota le cedió la palabra

Después de varias hora donde todos hablaron y contaron todo lo que había sucedido sin mentiras o cosas ocultas ahora los cinco sabían todas las versiones todo lo sucedido la verdad nada más que eso, estaban desconcertados ante tantas cosas si hubieran tenido esa conversación antes tal vez las cosas serian más fáciles, menos revueltas y más sencillas para todos sobre todo ante los sentimientos que tenían las chicas menos culpables en toda esa historia.

Casi amanecía y aunque los Ritzu sabían el paradero de Haruka no estaban tranquilos del todo así que Misaki tomaría cartas en el asunto sola o acompañada

-Bueno ahora que al parecer todos sabemos todo creo que iré a buscar a mi hija algo malo pudo haberle sucedido debo hablar con ella- se ponía de pie tranquilamente

-Misaki ya te dije que está bien debes calmarte ella volverá, lo sé-

-Como lo sabes hablaste con ella, te dijo algo- Gustave la miraba desaprobatoriamente

-No, pero lo sé, yo conozco a esa niña y ustedes igual, ella no los odia solo tenía un remolino de emociones, ustedes que sentirían al saber que no son las personas que creían, ella solo debe calmarse, Michiru no la dejara hacer ninguna locura-

-Confías demasiado en esa niña no crees- su amigo la miraba furioso aun no estaba a gusto con aquella relación que le parecía errática

-Si yo la crie y te diré algo ella es buena, además tu que sabes lo que ha pasado, lo que ha sufrido- estaba comenzando a enojarse nadie iba a insultar a la chica

-No creo que haya sido demasiado siendo la princesa del reino- refutaba enojado

-Tal vez crees que lo tuvo todo pero le falto lo más importante amor, ella la paso sola la mayoría de su vida crees que tener un padre como Souta es lo mejor del mundo, ella no tenía a nadie más que a su nana hasta el día en que conoció a Haruka, como crees que creció sin el amor de su padre y el poco afecto que su madre le demostraba- lo miraba furiosa ahora entendía el porqué Haruka se había ido de ahí

-Eso lo entendemos hermana pero aun creemos que ese amor es un error no debe ser, ellas son enemigas solo por ser quienes son, ambas se están dañando al querer estar juntas, el padre de tu hija mato a los padres de Haruka, si hermana se que la quieres como a tu hija por que supongo que lo es para ti-

-Lo es y la defenderé contra todo y la voy a apoyar siempre, ahora les diré lo único que me faltaba por decirles yo supe que esas niñas se habían enamorado cuando ellas tenían doce años, desde que conocí a Michiru sabía que tenía a alguien especial pero no sabía quién era solo sabía que se encontraban en el bosque cada tarde, después con el paso del tiempo note que aquel brillo en sus ojos era algo más que amistad y que además estaba creciendo, volviéndose más profundo con el paso de los años, el mismo día que supe el verdadero apellido de Haruka me entere también que ella era la persona especial de Michiru porque las vi en el bosque, y sentí un horrible miedo, sabiendo que de cierta forma eran enemigas y todo terminaría mal para ambas, eso que estaba pasando no podía continuar no debía ser y si era necesario yo lo acabaría, así que decidí alejarlas matar aquel amor que estaba surgiendo, así que con excusas que el rey creyó me la lleve por seis años esperando lograr mi cometido pero saben no pude, ellas tenían algo tan profundo y real que jamás se olvidaron, ni se dejaron de amar, yo solo podía ver lo infeliz que estaba volviendo a aquella niña alegre y buena que crie, así que decidí traerla de vuelta y esperar que no sucediera nada malo si ellas se volvían a encontrar- los veía fijamente parecían apenados al notar aquello que no deseaban aceptar -Díganme acaso ustedes no vieron que durante seis años aquel fuego en los ojos de Haruka se apago día a día, hasta que volvió su amor por supuesto-

-Si Mikoto, lo note pero estaba cegada por lo que estábamos planeando, no quise aceptarlo y decidí fingir que no pasaba, loa demás hicieron lo mismo supongo y seguimos sin importarnos nada de lo que ella sentía, creo que tenemos el mismo miedo que tuviste tu, de que salga dañada y que nosotros no podamos hacer nada por ella, pero ahora que ha cometido semejante locura supongo que no hay vuelta de hoja todo se volverá peor para todos no crees incluso para nuestras hijas- Misaki aún se veía afectada por lo sucedido su pena crecía con cada hora que Haruka estaba ausente

-Lo sé, pero hace poco me di cuenta que separarlas no es lo mejor sino al contrario, si ellas se convirtieran en enemigas terminaríamos en una guerra sin final, con un odio que no podríamos detener con nada, en cambio si ellas se quedan como están enamoradas y casadas estoy segura que la paz volverá rápidamente al reino, no cometan el mismo error que yo al separarlas denle una oportunidad a ese amor que es lo mejor que tal vez le ha pasado a este reino, porque él nos liberara de todas las mentiras y traiciones que nos tienen en esta situación- mientras los miraba pudo notar que ellos comenzaban a cambiar su parecer ya estaban entendiendo y aceptando que lo que ella decía era verdad

-Entonces lo hiciste a propósito, te la llevaste con toda la intención del reino para que ya no me viera Mikoto- Haruka los había interrumpido estaba parada en la puerta con los pocos rayos de luz de sol que comenzaba a asomarse tras de ella

-Haruka regresaste- Mary no podía creerlo

-Contéstame Mikoto tú la separaste de mi por seis años para que nos olvidáramos, para que nuestro amor se muriera- la miraba desafiante mientras cerraba sus puños

-Si Haruka yo me la lleve las aleje un poco después de saber que era a ti a quien veía en el bosque y que tú eras una Tenoh- sostenía la mirada de la chica no quería que supiera que ella podía causar una fuerte impresión ante cualquiera

-¿Entonces sabias quien era yo?, mi verdadero apellido- ponía más fuerza en sus puños

-Si lo había descubierto un poco antes y me pareció una mala idea que ustedes se quisieran-

-Ustedes se lo contaron- había volteado a ver a los demás buscando una respuesta rápida

-No, apenas hemos descubierto que ella lo sabia- Ryota veía la molestia de su hija pero también noto que su semblante era diferente al de la noche anterior parecía más calmada, pero más decidida, ella había vuelto por algo importante

-No funciono ni funcionara ella siempre estará en mi camino y yo en el de ella nada nos va a separar- los miraba seria –Ahora quiero que me cuenten toda la verdad, todo lo que saben, los cinco- cerró la puerta tras de sí mientras se acercaba lentamente

-¿Porque, si tu habías dicho que no tomarías el trono nunca, que te ha hecho cambiar?- Misaki estaba un poco sorprendida ante la nueva postura de su hija por lo general era testaruda y no cambiaba tan rápido sus opiniones

-Mi esposa me hizo darme cuenta que la justicia así como la buena vida debe ser para todos no solo para nosotras o para unos cuantos, ella haría cualquier cosa por la gente del reino y yo igual- los miraba tranquila

-Ya veo, entonces le contaste toda la verdad- Mikoto estaba un poco sorprendida Michiru de verdad tenia cierto poder sobre Haruka aunque de cierta manera lo que ella había dicho era verdad todos merecían justicia

-No, tuve miedo y no le dije nada sobre mi verdadero apellido lo hare el día que le diga a todos quien soy de verdad, ahora quiero escuchar todo lo que saben todo lo que planean y después yo les contare todo sobre mi relación con Michiru, así como lo que quiero hacer- seguía un poco distante de todos

-Bien entonces siéntate es una historia larga- Mary le acerco una silla para qué se uniera a ellos aun no sabían bien que les diría, o que era lo que llevaba en mente

0ooo0ooo0ooo

Michiru apenas estaba despertando hacia poco que había dejado de sentir el calor del cuerpo de quien tanto amaba y suponía que ella ya no estaba ahí, cuando abrió los ojos ya no vio a nadie en su habitación más que una hoja colocada sobre la almohada donde había estado Haruka, después de leerla se sintió aun mas enamorada de la chica de ojos verdes al tener tantos detalles hacia ella, pero se quedo un poco desconcertada al no comprender bien a qué se refería con lo que iba a hacer de que podía tratarse, se encontraba sentada en la orilla de su cama mientras seguía pensando a que podía referirse su amada cuando de pronto interrumpieron sus pensamientos.

-Niña veo que ya te levantaste, tuviste una linda noche- la mujer mayor la miraba divertida al ver el enorme sonrojo de la chica de pelo aguamarina

-Nana, estas de chistosa hoy cierto, pero si tuve una noche hermosa- se levanto rápidamente tratando de ocultar su rostro rojo como una manzana así como algunas marcas moradas en su cuello

-Lo imagino con una esposa tan guapa como la que tienes niña, yo también tendría noches así- comenzó a reír fuertemente mientras dejaba que la joven se pusiera una bata para cubrir su desnudes

-La conociste nana, ¿qué piensas de ella?-

-Que es guapa no escuchaste niña- la miraba fijamente

-No sobre eso sino su forma de ser, tu siempre sabes casi todo sobre las personas después de verlas solo una vez- la miraba como una niña curiosa

-Bueno entonces te diré que es buena, es noble y justa, no puedo pensar en nadie más para ti niña ella es la adecuada y la ideal y también se que te ama más que a nada lo pude ver en sus ojos- le daba una mirada tierna junto con la aprobación que Michiru tanto esperaba

-Gracias nana, no sabes que feliz estoy de saber qué piensas eso de mi Haruka-

-Si lo sé pero deberías guardar ese papel no crees, además ponerte algo de ropa para que no vean que tienes marcas de propiedad jajajajaja- le sonreía nuevamente

-Nana- gritaba juguetonamente mientras se acercaba a su escritorio y abría un pequeño cajón que tenia con llave donde guardaba todas las cosas que Haruka le había dado incluso ahí tenía sus anillos de compromiso y matrimonio que solo se quitaba para dormir

-Buenos días, como están señoritas- la madre de Michiru había entrado al cuarto repentinamente saludando a ambas, desde el regreso de Michiru del reino de plata Mikane Kaioh estaba diferente parecía una quinceañera recién enamorada y aunque con su esposo seguía teniendo el mismo trato indiferente y frio, con todos los demás había cambiado casi radicalmente volviéndose alegre, cariñosa, amable e incluso se la pasaba todo el tiempo sonriendo

-Buenos días madre a que se debe tanta alegría mañanera- Michiru la veía sonriente aunque le parecía extraña la nueva forma de ser de su madre le alegraba verla de esa manera después de todo ella se había comportado así durante los casi seis años de ausencia y le alegraba que volviera a ser igual eso hacía que ella le retomara el afecto que sentía en algún tiempo había perdido hacia ella

-Oh nada en especial más que el verte a ti por la mañana y saber que estas feliz y muy sonriente, bueno quieres que te prepare el baño- la miraba tiernamente porque notaba un brillo especial en sus ojos

-No madre gracias- estaba nerviosa si la dejaba hacer eso ella vería las marcas que tenía en el cuello y algunas otras partes de su cuerpo y por supuesto le preguntaría de donde habían salido

-Porque, no tengo nada que hacer si es lo que te preocupa- se notaba un poco desilusionada ante la negativa de su hija tal vez aun no quería mostrar tanto su afecto hacia ella

-No, no es eso lo que pasa es que…- se notaba un poco incoherente mientras pensaba que decirle

-Lo que pasa es que ya lo prepare yo señora, no esperábamos que usted viniera- había salvado a la chica antes de que dijera cualquier otra cosa sin sentido

-Si así es, lo siento-

-Bueno no te preocupes que tal que te espero mejor con el desayuno que te parece, nana usted también apetece algo- las miraba alegre

-Si claro muchas gracias señora- le daba una pequeña reverencia como muestra de agradecimiento

-Bueno madre creo que entonces nos veremos en un momento mas- le sonreía a la otra mujer por haberla librado de su madre sin herir sus sentimientos

-Bien entonces nos vemos en el comedor no tarden demasiado- se despedía sonriente para después salir de la habitación dejando a las otras dos mujeres poco sorprendidas ante tan alegre despedida

-Gracias nana eso estuvo muy cerca- la miraba aun sorprendida

-Si niña deberías comenzar a tener mejores excusas- le guiñaba un ojo –La señora ha estado de excelente humor, ¿no te parece?- ella imaginaba porque pero deseaba saber si la chica de mirada azul también lo había notado

-Si lo he notado y sabes nana me da mucho gusto que se encuentre alegre y sonriente- la miraba seria

-Ya veo niña entonces no te interesa el porqué de todo ese cambio- estaba expectante no quería quedarse con la duda de si la chica sabia o no la razón de aquello

–No me mires así, se que está enamorada se le nota en los ojos rápidamente-

-Entonces niña creo que te subestime demasiado, eres bastante observadora-

-Por supuesto nana, ni el más discreto de todos nosotros, puede ocultar el brillo en sus ojos cuando esta cerca de la persona que provoca el amor en su corazón, es un poco obvio que ese brillo aumenta cuando esta cerca de Mikoto, porque estoy casi segura de que es de ella de quien está enamorada- le sonrió al ver el rostro que ponía la mujer mayor

-Jajajajaja niña creo que ellas son las únicas que no se han dado cuenta de que están enamoradas, que lo han estado desde hace mucho- la miraba de forma picara – ¿Eso no te molesta niña?- la miraba expectante

-No nana al contrario me hace muy feliz que sea así, mi mamá se merece que alguien la haga feliz, que la amen de la forma en que Souta no lo hizo, y sabes no creo que nadie más se la merezca solo Mikoto ella es una gran mujer además de que es guapa-

-Y tú la quieres demasiado al igual que a la señora-

-Si nana ella ha sido todo lo que Souta no fue, una consejera, una amiga, una maestra, ella es una mamá mas para mí-

-La consideras más que a al señor niña, la quieres como se quiere a un padre-

-Sí creo que sí, eso es lo que ella representa para mí y creo que para mamá representa algo más- sonreía sinceramente

-¿Entonces si algo le pasara a tu padre niña tú no harías nada por él?-

-No lo sé nana él es mi padre después de todo, pero no tengo un recuerdo lindo de él sabes no hay nada que me haga aferrarme a creer que él es bueno o que me quiere, tendría que pensarlo más detenidamente nana-

-Tal vez niña, aunque tal vez no debas pensarlo demasiado la respuesta la has dado ya y sabes creo que tu familia son esas dos mujeres enamoradas que no se han atrevido a confesar lo que sienten- la miraba tranquila y orgullosa, la niña la que había criado era ya toda una mujer de buenos sentimientos e ideas bien definidas

-Si nana es verdad ellas son mi familia y ahora sé que me quieren como jamás creí que lo harían, hare algo para que se digan lo que sienten nana, después de todo ya no deben silenciar mas lo que sienten eso no es bueno-

-Y tu padre niña-

-Souta, bueno ya veré que pasa nana ahora creo que lo importante es que digan lo que sienten-

-Bueno entonces deberías pensarlo mientras te bañas porque la señora ya nos debe estar esperando-

-Si claro o tal vez este teniendo una plática muy amena con mí otra mamá jajajajajajaja-

Ambas mujeres sonreían ante lo dicho mientras se encaminaban al cuarto de baño esperando tener un día tranquilo aunque tal vez algo movido debido a los últimos ajustes para los torneos de los días siguientes y el compromiso de Michiru aunque ella se encontraba bastante confiada ante lo que pasaría, estaba segura que su plan funcionaria a la perfección pronto podría estar con Haruka para siempre, nada podría separarlas.

0ooo0ooo0ooo

-Souta está todo listo- Akio se encontraba frente al escritorio del despacho del rey mirando fijamente a este

-Bien sospechan algo de lo que hablare con ellos- lo miraba rápidamente mientras regresaba su vista a los papeles que estaba firmando

-No ninguno sabe de que se trata todo esto-

-Bien entonces pásalos uno a uno cuando acabe de hablar con ellos tomare una decisión y se las comunicare así que haz que todos permanezcan en la biblioteca después de hablar conmigo-

-Como quieras, comenzare a pasarlos- estaba un poco molesto todo eso le parecía demasiado tedioso y tonto el debería estar preparando la boda de su hijo con la chica Meioh y no buscando un títere para Souta y su próximo gran reino

-Bien- el hombre se estiraba un poco para después hacer pasar al primer muchacho que entraba a su despacho era momento de escoger al ganador de la mano de su hija, aunque había escogido solo a chicos que él había notado fáciles de manejar debía haber alguno que no solo pudiera manejar sino que creyera en todo lo que él fuera a decir así como que aceptara entregarle totalmente el reino que él pudiera heredar después.

Ya habían pasado varias horas desde que había iniciado los cuestionamientos a los doce jóvenes príncipes que él había traído para llevara a cabo su plan y ya había encontrado al ideal, además el reino del que sería rey estaba cerca de Nokaith y sería fácil unirlos así como explotar rápidamente las riquezas que este poseía, era el momento de hacerles saber su decisión y como debían los chicos fingir todo un teatro para dejar al final el ganador que ya se había escogido.

-Bueno Akio vamos a hablar con ellos-

-Vamos ya estoy cansado de ser su niñera así que por favor hazlo rápido-

-Chicos por favor acérquense debo decirles algo importante- hablaba fuertemente un poco después de entrar a la biblioteca llamando así la atención de los chicos impacientes

-Majestad creo que hablo por todos, deseamos saber por qué tantas preguntas y a que se debe esta reunión tan extraña- un joven había hablado rápidamente nada de eso le parecía que debía suceder en eventos de ese tipo

-Bien contestare rápidamente a su pregunta, la respuesta es que ya he decidido un ganador para este torneo ya escogí al esposo de mi hija-

-Pero como, majestad eso no es lo que se nos había dicho- otro de los chicos había hablado al parecer no esperaban nada de eso

-Así es yo le pedí a sus padres discreción aunque les explique perfectamente como seria todo esto, estén tranquilos que ellos están enterados y les entregare el oro prometido por el servicio que me están prestando al venir hasta aquí-

-Bien entonces si ellos lo saben no veo ningún problema ante lo que está diciendo su majestad, lo escuchamos-

-Bueno para comenzar debo decir que todos son unos chicos formidables y la decisión fue difícil pero ya está tomada- tenía razón al haber elegido a todos esos muchachos que no tenían voz ni voto porque después de decir que sus padres estaban deacuerdo todos sus reclamos habían cesado eran marionetas de sus reinos y ahora también lo serian de el –Lo que haremos será muy sencillo, ya verán-

Pronto los pondría al tanto de lo que se debía hacer paso a paso su plan iba a pedir de boca era perfecto ponto seria más poderoso y más rico de lo que alguna vez había llegado a soñar en su vida y todo gracias a un pequeño sacrificio de parte de su hija.

0ooo0ooo0ooo

Haruka estaba seria, solo tenía la mirada fija hacia una de las ventanas de la casa ahora todo estaba dicho, ella lo sabía todo, no había faltado nada por contar todo era claro para ella así como la forma de actuar de las personas que la había criado al esconderle toda esa verdad que formaba parte de su vida, sabia los planes que había para quitarle el trono a Souta Kaioh como liberarían al reino para que después ella lo tomara, incluso su tía había contado con total detenimiento como era que había descubierto tantas cosas el porqué la había separado tanto tiempo de Michiru, ella les había dicho como el destino la había llevado a conocer a su esposa les conto totalmente desde cuando la amaba y el porqué lo hacía, pero ahora todos la miraban detenidamente y ella no decía nada ni siquiera los miraba, estaban ahí cinco personas expectantes ante las palabras de una chica de dieciocho años.

-Hija ahora que sabes todo que es lo que vas a hacer- Misaki había roto el silencio así como los pensamientos de la chica

-Llevar a cabo su plan, claro que con algunos cambios-

-¿Como cuáles?- Gustave aun se sentía un poco inseguro ante la respuesta de la niña a la que habían visto crecer

-Souta Kaioh tendrá un juicio justo, Akio también lo tendrá, la pelea se terminara cuando yo tome el trono, Michiru no será acusada de nada después de todo ella no sabe nada de esto, no habrá venganzas que solo lleven a mas dolor no quiero muertes injustas de parte de nadie, todos tendrán su castigo- los miraba seria y firme ante lo que hablaba

-Me parece bien si es lo que quieres hacer no tengo objeción contra lo que decidas- Ryota estaba serio aunque en su interior sentía un enorme orgullo ella era noble como siempre se lo habían dicho incluso más que ellos, el jamás hubiera dudado en matar al hombre que le había causado tanto daño pero ella haría lo que era debido lo que era justo

-Si Haruka si ese es tu deseo lo respetaremos y te ayudaremos en todo lo que podamos- Mary la miraba tranquila pero triste ya no podría llamarla hija después de todo eso ella no les perteneció nunca

-Yo quiero pedirte una disculpa Haruka jamás debí decir todo eso sobre la mujer que amas, sé que me excedí y lamento todos los insultos, solo que no me parecía muy justo todo lo que estaba pasando, tuve miedo de que pudieras salir lastimada ante todo lo que está pasando- Gustave hablaba rápidamente no quería mostrar las lagrimas de arrepentimiento que deseaban escapar de sus ojos él quería a esa niña más de lo que imaginaba y sentía que la había perdido por una tontería que no tenia significado, después de todo era verdad que la hija de Souta Kaioh no tenía nada de culpa en todo lo que su padre había hecho, en ese momento tenía más miedo de que nada volviera a ser como antes

-No tienen que pedirme disculpas de nada, creo que todos nos excedimos en nuestras palabras, yo también dije cosas que no sentía, lamento lo que sucedió y quiero pedirles por favor que me dejen seguir siendo su hija a la que criaron y vieron crecer, no a la princesa, ni a la hija de los Tenoh sino a la suya, mamá, papá, padrinos de verdad siento mucho todo lo que dije, yo no tengo nada que perdonarles lo único que pido es que acepten que lo que siento por Michiru es algo que no va a cambiar nunca ella siempre será el amor de mi vida así como todo lo que tengo además de ustedes, ella no sabe nada de todo esto y les aseguro que saldrá igual o más lastimada de lo que yo estoy, por favor deben comprender que lo que siento no es algo que pueda deshacerse fácilmente y tampoco lo voy a intentar, no la dejare de amar porque ella es mi luz y mi camino se que sin ella estaría perdida toda mi esperanza y mi futuro por eso no renunciare jamás a ella- los miraba expectante su esposa tenía razón ellos le habían dado todo lo que tenían sin pedir nada a cambio, no podía reprocharles un solo error que aunque fuera algo que cambiaba su vida radicalmente no podía acabar todo el cariño que tenia hacia las personas que la habían criado y la habían querido más que a nada

-Hija nosotros tampoco tenemos nada que perdonarte, así que no te preocupes todo está en el pasado- Misaki rápidamente se había acercado a abrazarla seguida de Mary y de Gustave

-No habíamos entendido tus sentimientos hija teníamos miedo pero te aseguro hija que ahora no nos importa, si tu eres feliz con ella nosotros estamos deacuerdo y te apoyaremos siempre, además no creo que ninguna otra chica se merezca tanto tu amor como la hija de mi hermana- Ryota se había acercado al abrazo mientras Mikoto los veía con una sonrisa en su rostro de verdad esa niña era impresionante ellos habían hecho un buen trabajo y el momento de la verdad había llegado, esperaba que Michiru reaccionara de una manera parecida cuando se enterara de todo

-Por supuesto que no hay nadie mejor que mi hija para la princesa del reino, pero ahora que ya todos estamos contentos, ¿Haruka qué es lo que harás?-

-Quiero hablar con las personas que ustedes tienen para iniciar todo, los que moverán a la gente cuando yo de la señal y también traigan a Rogelio por favor- los miraba tranquila –Espero que el ir por el no sea difícil-

-Por supuesto hija Gustave ira por ellos en este momento, y por tu amigo no te preocupes sus padres nos ayudan desde el inicio- Ryota estaba alegre tal vez las cosas saldrían mejor de lo que llego a pensar además el rostro de Haruka al ver que tenia mas aliados de los que esperaba

-Lo imaginaba ellos fueron buenos militares, ¿verdad?-

-No te imaginas lo buenos que fueron, supongo que tu amigo es igual de bueno-

-No tanto como yo papá pero se defiende- sonreía todo había quedado en el pasado como habían dicho

-Jajajajaja bueno entonces te traeré a todos y cada uno de ellos no te preocupes por nada- Gustave salía rápidamente con una sonrisa en el rostro todo estaba en marcha

-Bien, tía quiero que tu estés aquí para que así todos sepan que nos ayudas, que cuidas a la princesa, que cuidas a mi esposa y a ella no le deben hacer ningún daño- Haruka se había separado de nuevo un poco de todos ya que al parecer ahora sus ordenes serian las que se escucharían debía ponerse seria

-Claro no te preocupes, pero que pasara con Michiru cuando esto empiece- Mikoto la miraba fijamente de verdad sabia dar órdenes claro que lo llevaba en la sangre, pero también su hermano y su amiga habían hecho un buen trabajo y ahora estaba lista para tomar todo el reino

-Tú la cuidaras en el palacio, si es necesario yo te ayudare a sacarla después pero debes protegerla ante todo, y sobre todo contra su padre-

-De eso no debes preocuparte, solo que yo me refiero a que le vas a decir cuando sepa la verdad, de quien eres y lo que harás con el hombre que le dio la vida-

-Eso aun no lo sé, fui una cobarde al no decirle nada pero no estaba segura, no tenía pruebas, además tengo miedo de perderla de que me odie por lo que hare sin decirle nada- agachaba su cabeza para ocultar el temor que se reflejaba en sus ojos

-No creo que la pierdas, yo la conozco bien se enfurecerá un poco pero después se le va a pasar, no te preocupes yo la cuidare y hablare con ella está bien no debes preocuparte más que de hacer justicia, estoy segura que ella entenderá además tienes razón, mi hija haría cualquier cosa por el reino, después de todo por eso fue que se casaron, ¿o no?- se había acercado a darle algunas palmadas en la espalda de verdad la quería

-Si para quitarle el trono a su padre, ya se los he contado-

-Y lo harán solo que no como ustedes pensaron al inicio-

-Lo sé, gracias porque me dejas más tranquila y te aseguro que hare todo lo que esté en mis manos para que se haga justicia- le sonreía un poco más tranquila de cierta forma todo estaba bien ahora con su familia solo esperaba no perder a Michiru porque sin ella no sabría que hacer –Solo me quedo una duda en todo lo que me han contado, como haremos que todo el mundo crea quien soy-

-Hija tenemos los papeles de tus padres donde muestra que te registraron como una Tenoh y por lo tanto tu eres la heredera legal del trono, además el lunar de tu brazo le mostrara a toda la gente del reino que eres la verdadera hija de Misato y Miyuki, por lo tanto eres la legítima reina de Nokaith- Ryota hablo rápidamente mientras Misaki comenzaba a mover la mesa de su lugar

-Así es toda la gente del reino recuerda perfectamente la marca de un Tenoh cuando la vean en tu brazo todos lo cresan te aseguro que tu lunar es algo que no han olvidado y muchos aun lo buscan como la última esperanza para el reino, en contra de ese tirano- Mikoto intervenía rápidamente ella sabia eso debido a tanto cuestionamiento que había hecho con anterioridad

-Bien, y como demostramos que Souta mando a matar a mis padres- confiaba en ellos sabia que todo estaba bien planeado, así que suponía no debía preocuparse demasiado

-Yo tengo una carta firmada por todos los hombres que ayudaron a Akio a cumplir con esas órdenes- Mikoto comenzó a sacar las cartas que había cuidado, era momento de entregarlas a quien le pertenecían y debía usarlas

-¿Y donde están ellos Mikoto?, tal vez sea de más ayuda su presencia, su testimonio- Mary se veía mucho más tranquila después de sentirse de nuevo en paz con la chica de ojos verdes, quería ayudar en todo lo que pudiera mientras Gustave volvía junto con los demás para planear los últimos detalles

-Souta los mando a matar uno a uno, cuando ellos quisieron revelar la verdad al no poder mas con su remordimiento, el hombre que me dio esto murió el día que ustedes fingieron que la posible rebelión había acabado, ya lo estaban siguiendo desde tiempo atrás así que él decidió darme esto antes de perder la vida y su última oportunidad de redención hacia los Tenoh- los miraba triste –Ellos eran jóvenes y los engañaron fácilmente para que hicieran eso, pero tengan por seguro que nunca pudieron vivir en paz después de todo lo sucedido-

-Que más te dio además de una declaración firmada por todos ellos Mikoto- Ryota ya había leído la primera carta de las que su hermana le había entregado

-La otra carta son las ordenes escritas y firmadas por parte de Souta hacia Akio, esa es la prueba mas relevante y real en su contra que podemos tener-

-De verdad es su letra, ¿estás segura?- Ryota no quería equivocarse y dar pruebas falsas contra el hombre que en ese momento tenía todo el poder del reino

-Lo es, constátalo- le entregaba una carta mas –Esta es la carta que él me envió el día que pidió que fuera la institutriz de Michiru escrita y firmada por el, igual que la otra con eso puedes darte cuenta que es la misma letra nadie pudo escribirla más que el-

-Si es verdad, perfecto las pruebas necesarias ya las tenemos, hija tu eres quien da las órdenes que deseas hacer ahora- miraba de forma seria a Haruka que estaba tranquila de pie junto a la mesa que ahora ya no estaba en su lugar mientras veía a su madre comenzar a quitar la tierra del sitio –Misaki aun no es tiempo deja que primero hablemos con los demás-

-Si tienes razón esperaremos otro poco- su esposa se ponía de pie

-¿Para que esperaran otro poco?- Haruka los miraba de forma casi demandante

-Para darte las cosas de tus padres así como tus papeles, los que demuestran quien eres en realidad pero tu padre tiene razón es mejor esperar un poco mas- la mujer se ponía de pie tranquilamente

-No lo creo, aunque Haruka parezca toda una Tenoh la gente que ustedes tienen puede dudar querrán pruebas y es necesario mostrar todo de una vez- Mikoto hablaba segura ella aun sabiendo toda la historia pediría papeles, pruebas y no solo palabras

-Tiene razón mamá es mejor mostrar todo de una vez y no por partes, necesitare todo el apoyo que sea posible obtener-

-Si lo vez Ryota tu hija es mejor estratega que tu Jajajajaja-

-Yo la eduque por si se te olvida-

-Si claro, mejor ayúdame ah sacar la caja- hablaba rápidamente mientras continuaba el trabajo que había dejado hace unos instantes mientras su esposo se acercaba para ayudarle, después de unos instantes terminaron de descubrir aquella caja de madera de roble perfectamente cuidada y sellada cada uno tomo uno de los extremos de esta para sacarla a la superficie con cuidado

-Me imaginaba que nunca podrías dejar esa caja, pero por lo menos la usaste para algo bueno- Mikoto reía ante la cautela que su hermano tenia hacia la caja

-Quisieras tenerla tu hermana eso es lo que te pasa te molesta que papá no te la haya regalado a ti- la miro desafiante

-Si por supuesto lo bueno es que me dio a mí su espada- le sonrió triunfante

-Bueno niños creo que no es momento de iniciar una discusión sobre quien tiene más cosas importantes mejor Mikoto pásame la llave que tengo guardada en aquel cajón- la madre de Haruka era la única que podía controlar las pequeñas discusiones de los hermanos Ritzu que a veces parecían dos adolecentes

-Toma, de verdad la tenían bien resguardada de todo- Mikoto se había apartado un poco antes de que la abrirán porque probablemente habría bastante polvo

-Por supuesto no somos unos descuidados- Ryota se levanta triunfante al tiempo que abría la caja mostrando todo el contenido que había en esta

-Que es todo esto mamá- Haruka se acerco sorprendida al ver todo lo que ellos ocultaban una hermosa capa de color verde bosque que tenía un escudo bordado con hilos de oro acompañada de otras dos capas un poco maltratadas una roja y una amarilla había una hermosa espada que tenia la empuñadora revestida con algunas joyas así como algunas otras armas que podían notarse pertenecieron a gente de alta posición también vio algunas joyas así como un protector con el mismo color que la primera capa que vio

-Son las cosas de tus padres, ellos querían que tu las tuvieras para que los recordaras siempre, y estos son los papeles que demuestran que eres su hija y su legitima heredera- se acerco para tomar las hojas del fondo de la caja se habían mantenido casi en perfecto estado dentro de esta, para entregárselos a la chica que estaba a su lado la cual las leyó casi de inmediato

-Gracias por guardar todo esto para mí- los miraba cariñosamente

-No digas nada hija era nuestra obligación después de todo ellos te dieron la vida- el hombre le sonreía lleno de amor esa niña no era suya después de todo nunca lo había sido porque aunque ella los amara como a sus padres ellos no lo serian, ella tenía un espacio especial en su corazón para los verdaderos uno que ellos jamás podrían ocupar

-No hay alguno donde ellos digan que nació una niña y no un niño ya saben que todos en el reino creía que era un varoncito el heredero de los Tenoh, Souta puede recurrir a ese argumento para decir que los documentos son falsos- Mikoto había intervenido en aquel momento ya que aquella idea le había llegado apenas a la mente conocía a Souta Kaioh sabía que el hombre era capaz de cualquier cosa por no perder el poder, pero sobre todo el apoyo de los nobles poderosos, o más bien los llenos de dinero que movían la mayoría de las cosas del reino y si se demostraba quien era su sobrina ni siquiera ellos podrían oponerse a que ella tomara el trono

-Es verdad nunca habíamos pensado en eso chicos como haremos que todos crean que los Tenoh tuvieron una hija y no un hijo- Mary apenas había intervenido en todo ese tiempo que habían estado hablando

-Creo que el lunar de Haruka será suficiente- Ryota los miraba serio el esperaba que eso funcionara aunque tener todas las posibilidades cubiertas no estaría nada mal

-Esperemos que así sea- Misaki tomaba de la mano a su esposo mientras ambos veían a la niña que ellos habían criado con ternura

-No creo que sea necesario, yo tengo una carta donde mi madre cuenta que dio a luz una niña a la que nombro Haruka y registro junto con mi padre en el Reino de Plata- sonreía mientras sacaba la carta que horas atrás la nana de Michiru le había dado

Todos la leyeron tranquilamente, excepto Mikoto que después de ver las primeras líneas supo exactamente de qué se trataba después de todo ella había descubierto la verdadera identidad de Haruka debido a aquella carta, suponía que la nana se la había entregado cuando la vio por primera vez la noche anterior.

-Hermanita creo que estamos listos para lo que sea que venga contra nosotros-

-Lo estamos, Souta no se saldrá con la suya- Haruka se había parado junto a la puerta de la casa mirando cómo se acercaban rápidamente su padrino cabalgando junto con mas personas siguiéndolo de cerca, trataba de sobreponerse al recuerdo de las palabras escritas en aquella carta, la que la hizo decidir tomar el reino que le hacían doler mas el corazón al recordar la felicidad arrebatada, no querían que nadie en la casa lo notara sabia que los hacía sentir mal porque ellos la querían como sus verdaderos padres

-Bien ya estoy aquí y los he traído a todos y cada uno de ellos- Gustave entraba triunfante a la casa para ayudar a su amigo a mover un poco las cosas para dar espacio a todos los que habían entrado siguiéndolo incluyendo a Rogelio el cual iba un poco consternado ante lo que estaba sucediendo

-Perfecto, hija si te parece yo comenzare a hablar- Ryota le dijo en voz baja antes de acercarse al centro de el circulo que todos los participantes de aquella próxima pelea habían formado, mientras veía a Haruka asentir para quedarse callada y seria ante las palabras que él fuera a decir –Bien como ya saben esta reunión se llevaría a cabo para decirles quien sería la persona que dará la señal el día de mañana para que todo inicie, bueno ya tengo a esa persona y voy a presentársela no solo como la que inicie esta lucha sino como la líder de todo esto, Haruka ven por favor- llamaba a la chica con su mano extendida mientras ella se acercaba rápidamente algunos de los que serian capitanes de cuadrillas de combate aun estaba sin comprender muy bien ya que conocían a Haruka porque la veían en el pueblo trabajando, era la hija de los Ritzu porque ella encabezaría las cosas y no su padre, por supuesto los Meioh sonreían ampliamente porque ver a la chica en aquel lugar solo significa que ella había aceptado el plan de los Ritzu y reclamaría lo que por derecho le pertenecía –Les presento a Haruka, Haruka Tenoh- todos quedaron en silencio y con un rostro de estupefacción total

-No puede ser posible- hablo uno de ellos reaccionando de forma rápida comparada a la de todos los demás

-Se que parece irreal pero antes de que hablen o se marchen déjenme contarles una verdad que todos merecen conocer- Ryota había tomado del hombro a la chica que estaba erguida totalmente frente a todos los que la miraban incrédulos incluso a su amigo se le podía notar el rostro de sorpresa ante lo dicho.

0ooo0ooo0ooo

Michiru estaba en los jardines del palacio, no deseaba ver a ninguno de los príncipes que habían llegado conocía a la mayoría y ninguno le parecía ni apuesto, divertido o incluso inteligente, ella podría describirlos como unos simples lacayos a las órdenes de sus padres y próximamente de el suyo, estaba segura que en ese sitio no podrían encontrarla ella tenía una buena forma de esconderse en cuanto llegara a escuchar a alguno de ellos acercarse, solo quiera pensar en su amada Haruka mientras las horas se reducían cada vez más para estar a su lado, aunque el papel que le había dejado temprano la había desconcertado demasiado que era lo que iba a hacer, acaso ya no la ayudaría a tomar el reino o tomaría las armas sin decírselo, tenía miedo de lo que pasaría al día siguiente además de un mal presentimiento, como si algo le susurrara al oído que pronto se separaría de Haruka, de pronto escucho como alguien se acercaba de forma silenciosa, así que rápidamente corrió a esconderse a los arbustos no deseaba largas horas de conversaciones inútiles sobre la vida aristócrata y como gastar el dinero con alguno de esos niños mimados que habían invadido su casa, simplemente no se sentía de ánimos para eso, desde el lugar en el que estaba vio una figura muy familiar acercarse al sitio donde antes estaba parada.

-Vamos Michiru ya no te ocultes te he buscado por todo el palacio- la chica de ojos granate miraba a todas las direcciones buscando una señal de su querida amiga

-Setsuna me alegra que seas tú y no uno de esos príncipes- salía de los arbustos que la cubrían sorprendiendo un poco a la otra chica

-Me asustaste, que hacías espiando desde ahí-

-Ya te dije constataba que no fueras uno de ellos-

-De verdad los aborreces tanto-

-No, no es eso, es que como que no les encuentro interés son un poco…-

-¿Aburridos?-

-Si exactamente, pero eso no importa sino que viniste a hacerme compañía, pensé que no te vería hasta mañana en el dichoso torneo- su rostro era de total tristeza aunque trataba de ocultarla

-Yo también lo creí pero ya que mis padres salieron hace un momento aproveche para venir, no quiero pasar mucho tiempo sola, sobre todo si Akio anda rondando mi casa- la miraba tratando de entender que le estaba pasando

-Entiendo es un idiota pero no te preocupes aquí no podrá hacerte nada quédate hasta que lo creas necesario yo tampoco deseo estar sola todo el día, y ¿a dónde fueron tus padres?-

-No lo se están sospechosos Michiru, creo que están involucrados en algo muy serio me preocupa el no poder ayudarlos- la miraba seria sus padres le preocupaban sobre todo que cometieran algo que pusiera en peligro sus vidas

-Sí, entiendo porque yo tengo un mal presentimiento Setsuna, es como si algo me dijera que la guerra se acerca que es inminente y que yo no puedo detenerla-

-No te preocupes mañana todo acabara cuando tomes el trono la gente se calmara, incluso mis padres ya lo veraz-

-Eso espero, pero estoy muy inquieta incluso Haruka me dejo un papel donde, me pedía perdón y comprensión ante algo que hará-

-¿Cómo?, ¿cuándo paso eso?-

-Anoche llego a mi habitación en silencio, tenía miedo y furia, lo vi en sus ojos me pidió que huyéramos pero yo la calme y la convencí de no hacerlo hablamos, la vi después un poco más tranquila pero aun así me dejo nerviosa no se qué piensa o planea hacer-

-Y te dijo porque estaba así ¿qué fue lo que le dijeron?- Setsuna estaba expectante acaso ella tendría algo que ver con la posible revuelta que según había llegado a escuchar pronto iniciaría y nadie la podría detener

-Solo dijo que sus padres le habían aculatado algunas cosas importantes y no quería perdonarlos además que ellos no vieron de buena manera nuestra relación, tengo miedo de perderla Setsuna sin ella mi vida no tendría sentido alguno- puso sus manos sobre su rostro tratando de contener las lagrimas que amenazaban con salir rápidamente

-No debes preocuparte si hace algo no creo que sea algo muy estúpido además no estaba más tranquila después de que hablaron, nada malo pasara cálmate, ella nos ayudara como quedamos, sino estoy segura que te lo hubiera dicho- la abrazaba afectuosamente mientras ella también trataba de creer en lo que acababa de decir, Rogelio tampoco había hablado con ella desde un par de días antes, ojala no estuvieran metidos en otra cosa más que en el plan que los cuatro habían trazado en el Reino de Plata

-Si tienes razón creo que exagero un poco Setsuna, será mejor que hablemos de otra cosa que no sea de Haruka y Rogelio- sonreía limpiando las lágrimas que tenia –Porque no entramos y le pedimos a mi nana que nos prepare un té-

-Me parece perfecto así te sentirás mejor y a ambas se nos pasaran los nervios-

Entraron tranquilamente al palacio hablando amenamente sobre cualquier cosa que pudiera distraerlas de lo que podía pasar al día siguiente.

0ooo0ooo0ooo

Todos estaban un poco incrédulos al comienzo pero después de escuchar todo lo que Ryota Ritzu había dicho no podían negar que todo fuera verdad, porque además de palabras les había mostrado papeles y viendo bien a la chica de ojos verdes notaron que realmente tenían un enorme parecido a todos los reyes Tenoh que habían llegado a conocer en su vida, de pronto nadie hablaba todos estaban en silencio solo con pensamientos rápidos de como nunca habían notado aquello, como se les había pasado que la hija de los verdaderos reyes vivía entre ellos que había crecido frente a sus narices, buscaron tanto tiempo algo que siempre estuvo al alcance de sus manos.

-Majestad, no puedo negar nada de lo que se ha dicho aquí por que usted es la viva imagen de sus padres, se que es una Tenoh totalmente, y aunque sé que me conoció el otro día solo por una casualidad de la vida ahora debo decirle que yo fui un gran amigo de sus padres mucho antes de que ellos fueran reyes y debido a lo mismo termine ayudando en este movimiento se perfectamente que su muerte no fue un simple accidente como siempre dijeron y por eso el día que ellos me contaron la verdad de su final yo les creí- el hombre que había salido de aquel circulo formado por todos miraba a Haruka con algunas lagrimas en los ojos mientras hablaba y en ese momento señalaba a los Ritzu -Ahora sé que el nombre y el legado de tus padres no morirá porque estas tu aquí, se que la justicia y la antigua gloria de Nokaith volverán porque tu las restauraras después de que tomes el trono, por eso acepta mi lealtad y mi espada Haruka Tenoh porque mi esposa y yo los representantes de la casa Meioh seremos ahora y siempre tus fieles súbditos- había desenfundado su espada mientras la enterraba en el piso y se hincaba frente a la joven bajando su cabeza seguido de su esposa que se acerco a él y realizo el mismo movimiento para después comenzar a hablar –Princesa cualquier orden que usted dé será seguida al pie de la letra como la legítima heredera del reino no nos detendremos hasta que usted tome de nuevo el lugar que le pertenece-

Un poco después de observar como los únicos nobles que ayudaban en todo eso aceptaban y constataban que ella era la hija de los anteriores reyes y ademadas la reverenciaban todos los que habían llegado acompañando a Gustave incluido a Rogelio y sus padres habían realizado el mismo movimiento mientras uno de ellos hablo de la forma más seria que podía

-Majestad nosotros también creemos todo lo que nos han dicho y al igual que ellos la seguiremos ciegamente y no pararemos hasta que usted recupere lo que le pertenece, somos los comandantes de su ejército y le aseguro que daremos la vida por usted- terminaba para después volver a bajar sus cabeza en forma respetuosa

Haruka estaba impactada jamás hubiera esperado aquel recibimiento, aquella fe que estaban depositando en ella, de verdad debía parecerse demasiado a sus progenitores para que todos aceptaran su verdadera identidad tan fácilmente en ese momento se sentía alagada pero también nerviosa jamás en su vida habría imaginado llegar a tener tanto poder y gente a su mando, en ese momento comenzó a comprender toda la educación que había tenido, tantas lecciones que su madre y madrina le habían dado ahora tenían sentido la habían educado como princesa porque siempre había sido eso sin saberlo, miro a sus los Ritzu y a los Henley y pudo notar orgullo en sus ojos, debido a la escena que estaban presenciando –Les agradezco todas sus palabras y les aseguro que no los decepcionare, pero por favor pónganse de pie el que sea la heredera del reino no quiere decir que debo tenerlos arrodillados- se acerco a los Meioh para que se pusieran de pie seguidos de todos los demás –Gracias por la confianza- espero a que todos estuvieran de pie para comenzar a hablar de nuevo –Ahora que saben la verdad de mi, y que se que seguirán mis órdenes se las daré, todo lo que mis padres y mis padrinos han estado haciendo así como el plan que está en marcha debe continuar como esta ya que estoy deacuerdo con él y les aseguro que me he puesto al corriente para poder hacer lo que me corresponde solo han cambiado algunas cosas-

-¿Como cuáles majestad?- el mismo hombre que había hablado anteriormente volvía tomar la palabra

-Nadie va a matar a Souta Kaioh ni a Akio Miyake- los miraba seria, fría incluso su rostro se veía más maduro de lo que su edad debía aparentar

-Porque su majestad ellos han causado todo esto tienen al reino de esta forma ellos mataron a sus padres- el hombre la miraba angustiado si no los mataban ellos no tendría el castigo que merecía

-Lo sé pero si queremos justicia debemos ser los primeros en poner el ejemplo, si solo los matamos será una venganza y yo no deseo eso, quiero que tengan un juicio justo, tal vez no lo merezcan pero es lo que se debe hacer- los veía fijamente debían saber que así se harían las cosas con ella

-Es verdad, señores debemos restaurar la justicia, la lealtad su majestad tiene razón deben tener lo que merecen y estoy seguro que la muerte seria un castigo muy pequeño para ellos- Kyoya Meioh había intervenido terminando de convencer a todos los demás

-Bien tampoco quiero que haya saqueos ni venganzas tontas hacia gente que los haya tratado mal en algún momento todos ellos serán juzgados en su momento se los aseguro, se que entrenaron a bastantes personas ya que ellos los escuchan díganselos, no debe haber sorpresas el día de mañana, por ultimo ya no me digan su majestad solo soy Haruka crecí entre ustedes lo saben-

-Sí pero ya no eres más aquella niña que creció como una campesina, ni la que trabaja repartiendo mercancía, eres la futura reina y debemos tratarte con respeto, así que majestad será mejor que se acostumbre- la mujer le sonreía, la madre de su amigo siempre decía cosas certeras y en esta ocasión aquel don no había fallado, ella ya no era más una simple campesina y tal vez debería hacerle caso después de todo la había visto crecer junto a su hijo de cierta forma

-Está bien, ya que veo que están todo deacuerdo con las ordenes la señal que daré mañana será la que mi padre ya les había dicho así que todo seguirá igual, por ultimo no quiero que nadie de la familia real sea lastimado o capturado al contrario deben protegerlas-

-Se refiere a Michiru y Mikane Kaioh majestad- la madre de Setsuna no entendía el porqué debían ser protegidas

-Si a ellas-

-¿Por qué?- no se quedaría con la duda

-Porque la princesa es mi esposa y tanto ella como su madre no son las culpables de nada de lo que ha pasado- los miraba tranquila en espera de cualquier reacción posible

-No entiendo Michiru Kaioh y usted, ¿se casaron?- Kyoya estaba en shock

-Si mi hija se caso con la persona que ama, ella no sabía nada de su verdadero apellido ni la verdad de su origen- Ryota había intervenido al ver el rostro de todos los presentes –No creo que eso sea un problema al contrario el reino se unirá mas rápido si ellas dos permanecen juntas, si alguien no está deacuerdo puede irse y olvidar todo pero el plan les aseguro seguirá en marcha- los veía serio nadie cuestionaría los sentimientos de su hija él podía ver lo que ella sentía en sus ojos y era amor además su hermana tenía razón que mejor que ese sentimiento para terminar una guerra rápidamente

-Si es la mujer que su majestad a elegido a mi no me causa ningún inconveniente además estoy seguro que ella es una gran persona- Kyoya la miraba serio pero estaba seguro que aquella historia debía ser larga algún día se la dirían pero lo que si sabía es que ella no era como su padre

-Si majestad no debe preocuparse, la princesa Michiru no es como su padre así que no debe preocuparse todos seguiremos ayudándola y la protegernos junto con la reina - uno de los hombres había intervenido

-Gracias, mi tía Mikoto Ritzu permanecerá en el palacio protegiéndolas hasta que sea necesario- Haruka había la había señalado

-Ella era el contacto verdad Ryota- Kyoya sonreía –Por eso supimos todo tan rápido y de buena fuente porque nadie mejor que la institutriz de la princesa para saber todo el movimiento de Souta-

-Si mi hermana se ha jugado mucho la vida y lo seguirá haciendo por el bien del reino- su mirada orgullosa demostraba todo el amor que sentía hacia su familia

-Me alegra saber que tenemos más aliados que enemigos general y ahora que todo está claro creo que debemos terminar de prepararnos para mañana- uno de los capitanes había hablado tranquilamente mientras le daba la mano a Ryota y a Misaki –Creo que debemos empezar a retirarnos poco a poco para no ser descubiertos- sonreía mientras volteaba a ver a Haruka –Majestad cuente conmigo en todo no se preocupe- daba una corta reverencia para después salir acompañado de otro de los capitanes que se había despedido de una manera similar

Después de un rato y que la mayoría de los hombres y mujeres se habían retirado ya de la casa seguros de lo que harían al día siguiente los Meioh se acercaron tranquilamente a Haruka para despedirse.

-Gracias por la lealtad a mis padres se que ustedes los apreciaban bastante- Haruka les daba la mano amistosamente

-No tienes nada que agradecer niña y ten por seguro que ellos estarían muy orgullosos de ti y de lo que harás- la madre de Setsuna la miraba con un cariño especial recordaba bastante a su amigo viendo a su hija

-Solo quiero preguntarles algo-

-Claro que pasa, ¿que deseas saber?- el hombre podía parecer serio y demasiado formal pero si se hablaba con el bien podía ser incluso un poco ameno ahora Haruka sabia de donde había salido el carácter de su amiga

-Su hija no sabe nada de esto, ¿verdad?-

-No ella no sabe nada y no lo sabrá hasta mañana- la dama hablo tranquila su hija estaba cerca de la verdad pero no se enteraría pronto

-Ya veo pero creo que Setsuna sospecha deberían decirle eso la ayudara a estar preparada ante cualquier cosa, ella no es tonta y pronto lo descubrirá-

-¿Como sabes el nombre de nuestra hija?- ambos estaban sorprendidos

-La conozco desde hace diez años, Michiru me la presento y desde entonces se que ella es una buena chica así como muy inteligente y madura, ella nos ayudo a mi esposa y a mí a casarnos a escondidas de todos es una muy querida amiga y no quisiera que algo malo le sucediera, sobre todo cuando Akio hijo esta rondándola tan seguido-

-Ya veo, al parecer nuestras familias tienen un destino unido, creo que tienes un poco de razón, se lo diremos, tranquila- la mujer coloco su mano en el hombro de la chica vio el afecto que esta tenia hacia su heredera –No le pasara nada grave si la conoces igual que yo sabes que no es una niña indefensa-

-Oh lo sé la conozco y de hecho me tiene un tanto amenazada si lastimo a su amiga- sonreía al recordar el rostro serio de su amiga el día después de la boda –solo no le digan quien soy eso si debe saberlo mañana, por favor-

-Tranquila eso quedara como secreto solo por corto tiempo- el hombre sonrió y le volvió a estrechar la mano –Majestad es hora de retirarnos nos veremos mañana dieron una pequeña reverencia para después salir de la casa

Haruka se despidió de su tía, pidiéndole nuevamente que cuidara mucho a Michiru para después salir de su casa quería hablar a solas con sus padres pero no con los Ritzu sino con las que nunca había visto pero sabia estaban con ella siempre.

0ooo0ooo0ooo

Mikoto volvía rápidamente al palacio después de pasar casi la mañana completa fuera de este, suponía que si alguien la veía seguramente le preguntarían que había estado haciendo fuera por tanto tiempo, aunque como había bastantes visitantes en el palacio quería pensar que no les interesaba demasiado a los guardias en ese momento, después de todas las emociones que había tenido ese día necesitaba descansar y pensar bien el plan que llevaría a cabo al otro día, sabía que los días agitados estaban por venir solo le quedaba esperar que todo saliera de la mejor manera posible hacia poco que se había despedido de los demás y ya sentía nostalgia no sabía cuándo podría volver a hablar con ellos de manera calmada o si todos estarían bien, pero lo que si sabía es que estaban haciendo lo correcto.

Pudo escuchar unos pasos conocidos acercarse a donde estaba y mejor decidió ocultarse no deseaba ver aun a la mujer que le robaba el sueño, debía acabar de reunir valor para lo que haría y si la miraba otra vez en esos días sentiría miedo, no por ella sino miedo a perder a la mujer que amaba y también a Michiru lo mejor sería evitarla lo más posible.

-Podrá esconderse de la reina señorita Mikoto pero de mi no, se lo aseguro- la mujer mayor la había tomado del hombro y la había jalado un poco hacia unas escaleras que para Mikoto eran nuevas

-Nana, me asusto yo no me esperaba su salida de ese sitio, siempre pensé que era una simple cortina sin gracia-

-Pues ya ve que no señorita este palacio tiene muchos secretos que pocos conocen, y bueno yo soy una de las privilegiadas- la miraba seria mientras se cruzaba de brazos frente a la joven mujer

-Claro entiendo pero no me asuste mas así, usted incluso supera mi buen oído-

-Si seque soy silenciosa pero le aseguro que también soy bastante curiosa y creo que aun me debe una explicación sobre la hija de los Tenoh-

-Claro por eso me trajo aquí, está usted segura que nadie escuchara lo que le diré-

-Por supuesto nadie sabe de estos pasadizos excepto la niña Michiru pero ella en este momento está ocupada atendiendo a sus invitados así que comience a contarme todo-

-Bien nana pero debes agarrarte de algo porque lo que te voy a decir es bastante serio-

Después de un buen rato conversando por fin Mikoto había dicho todo lo que sabía la mujer que había criado a dos generaciones de monarcas incluida Michiru estaba aun sorprendida ante lo que acababa de escuchar, ahora entendía el nerviosismo de Haruka la noche anterior ante lo que le habían dicho, ella amaba a la hija de el hombre que mato a sus padres amaba a su enemiga y ahora debía quitarle todo pero por lo que dijo la joven mujer la guerra estallaría al otro día sin importar nada solo con la esperanza que el amor de esas chicas fuera lo suficientemente fuerte para resistir lo que vendría.

-Nana ¿está usted bien?-

-Si claro, solo que esto fue un poco-

-¿Difícil?-

-No, revelador ya sabe le he servido al asesino de el niño que vi crecer por muchos años-

-Nana, la comprendo pero le aseguro que pronto se hará justicia-

-Sí pero a que costó, al de el amor de la niña que también he visto volverse mujer, que tu quieres como a tu hija, dígame señorita mi niña sufrirá bastante verdad-

-Si nana, pero ella es fuerte además usted me dijo algo muy cierto su amor es fuerte y terminaran con todo esto-

-Pero yo no sabía nada de esto, así es más complicado de lo que parecía…-

-Vamos nana ahora no me dirá que no cree en las palabras que usted misma me dijo de ellas, su amor resistirá, le aseguro que Haruka la ama más que a su vida y Michiru siente lo mismo-

-Si debemos confiar, pero eso no hace que me deje de preocupar-

-Yo estoy igual, pero ellas son las mujeres más maduras de su edad que yo he conocido en mi vida usted también lo sabe y creo que puedo poner mi vida en las manos de esas chicas- le sonrió la mujer mayor se veía más calmada sabía que tenía razón

-Si es verdad-

-Entonces nana no se preocupe tanto y mejor ayúdeme el día de mañana necesito a alguien más, no podre cuidarlas yo sola-

-Por eso no la ha querido ver, ¿verdad?- estaba tranquila después de todo era cierto esas dos niñas no eran nada tontas ellas podrían con todo

-Si nana, si hablo con ella me dará miedo perder a ambas y ahora lo que más necesito es valor-

-Bien la ayudare solo porque usted las quiere y las hace felices, se que si la dejo sola y algo le pasa ellas no me lo perdonaran nunca- la miraba acusadoramente pero al mismo tiempo divertida debido al sonrojo que había aparecido en la otra mujer a causa de sus palabras

-Gracias nana- le dio un abrazo afectuoso esa mujer era buena –Bueno entonces le diré lo que vamos a hacer mañana-

-Bien comience señorita yo también debo tomar valor, ¿o no?- sonreía mientras comenzaba a escuchar detenidamente lo que debía hacer

0ooo0ooo0ooo

-Espero que estén orgullosos de mi, saben toda la gente espera mucho de mí y no quiero defraudarlos supongo que imaginan lo que se siente, por eso vine a pedirles que no me abandonen en los próximos días, se que ustedes siempre están conmigo y me cuidan ahora he venido a pedirles lo mismo pero también para que cuiden a Michiru– estaba de pie frente a las dos lapidas que pertenecían a sus padres siempre hablaba con ellos cuando se sentía perdida en lo que haría o cuando sentía que los extrañaba, de alguna manera aunque tenía a cuatro personas que la amaban como sus padres a veces un vacio en su corazón la hacía acudir a ese sitio -Ustedes mejor que nadie saben que la amo más que a mí misma y no deseo perderla por nada ella es mi felicidad, el aire que respiro, mi esperanza en las mañanas y en las noches, ella es mi todo, no dejen que me olvide o que me odie, por favor yo hare justicia por ustedes y por todos, pero no me la quiten no la alejen de mi otra vez, porque esta vez no lo soportaría tener todo el poder y el reino no tendrían ningún sentido si ella no está conmigo- Haruka tenía la cabeza agachada como si esperara algún tipo de respuesta de parte de ellos y aunque sabía que nadie le respondería esperaba que la escucharan y la ayudaran de alguna forma.

-¿Ellos te escuchan?- Rogelio se acercaba lentamente a donde estaba su amiga parada

-Siempre amigo, siempre me han escuchado- la chica de mirada verde volteaba a verlo para después sonreír un poco nostálgica

-Entiendo, entonces no debería interrumpirte-

-Cálmate, ellos no se enfadan si alguien más viene, hace rato quería hablar contigo pero vi que charlabas con tus padres así que preferí hacerme a un lado, ¿Ya arreglaste todo con ellos?-

-Sí, gracias ya hemos hablado y he comprendido porque no me han dicho nada, todo quedo claro, excepto una cosa, ¿cuando fue?-

-Cuando me entere de todo- el muchacho la miraba interrogante -Jajaja es extraño porque me dijeron anoche, después que yo les contara que me había casado con la princesa del reino- Haruka lo miraba tranquila esperando encontrar alguna señal de sorpresa o incredulidad en su amigo

-No, no me refería a cuando te contaron tu verdadero apellido, sino cuando te volviste una princesa estabas tan educada, tan fuerte y responsable, porque tienes una voz autoritaria que nadie puede negar, además tus ojos parecían cuchillos cuando algunos no creyeron quien eras al comienzo- la miraba serio el jamás espero ver una faceta tan diferente a la que parecía ser normalmente su amiga

-No lo sé, creo que mis padres tienen razón y el liderazgo corre por mis venas, de pronto cuando todos ustedes se inclinaron frente a mi jurándome lealtad y respeto yo sentí en el pecho un gran peso, una enorme responsabilidad pero también es como si me hubiera movido automáticamente sabía perfectamente que hacer como si una vocecita en mi cabeza me lo ordenara y yo solo la siguiera aun no entiendo bien porque, tu sabes que mi mamá y mi madrina me educaron como…-

-A una princesa- la miraba tranquilo

-Sí creo que todas esas lecciones de las que te hable alguna vez han servido para algo-

-Calvez, pero sabes creo que de verdad es algo que corre por tus venas te veías tan cambiada que de verdad casi creo que eres una princesa de la de las historias antiguas jajajajaja- comenzaba a reír

-Jajajajaja si muy gracioso no, y ahora que harás que ya has hablado con tus padres- reía para continuar hablando su amigo jamás cambiaria

-Hare lo que ellos van a hacer, ayudarte a tomar el reino que te pertenece, así que dame un puesto o una avanzada o algo-

-Gracias de verdad, pero ya que todo está muy bien planeado no tengo un lugar que darte ya sabes gente a tu cargo, tendrás que esperar que pase la batalla de mañana para ver donde te pongo-

-No eso no es justo soy tu mejor amigo y no hare nada, yo te conozco desde antes que fueras una Tenoh y te volvieras importante- reía debido a la cara de su amiga

-Sabes que eh sido una Tenoh desde que nací y si recuerdo bien te conocí después, pero ahora que dices que eres mi mejor amigo te daré algo importante, ¿te parece?-

-Jajaja bien como que ya van cambiando las cosas, dime qué quieres que haga-

-Mañana tu deber será ayudar a tu novia y a tus amados suegros jajajajaja- comenzó a carcajearse cuando vio el rostro de temor de su amigo

-¿Qué?, no hare eso porque mejor no me mandas a matar lentamente, como quieres que haga eso, sabes que Setsuna no sabe nada de esto y me matara cuando vea que yo si lo sabía, luego sus padres van a enterarse de lo nuestro y querrán matarme a mí en lugar de al rey sabes que esa orden es un suicidio para mí-

-Oh vamos Setsuna estará un poco enojada pero no creo que demasiado como para matarte además sus padres me prometieron decirle las cosas antes de que mañana todo inicie, y no creo que los señores Meioh quieran matarte eres el mejor amigo de la ultima Tenoh y los ayudaras a cuidar a su hija en todo el tumulto tu solo diles que aunque no tenias un puesto fijo querías ayudar en algo-

-Bueno si lo dices así tal vez no sea tan mala idea-

-Claro Qué no es mala idea-

-Entonces estaremos iguales, ¿verdad?-

-¿Iguales?-

-Si porque Michiru no sabe nada de esto y yo creo que se va a enojar- miro a su amiga de forma picara

-Si fui una cobarde y no me atreví a contarle la verdad de mi nombre- Haruka se volteo quería ocultar el temor de sus ojos nadie debía saber lo que estaba sintiendo

-Cálmate, ella entenderá es una gran chica y tu mejor que nadie debe saberlo así que tranquila no tengas miedo de perderla porque creo que eso pase- la tomaba del hombro tratando de darle fuerza

-Eso espero- lo miraba un poco triste él era el único que debía conocerla demasiado bien todo en lo que sentía hacia la chica de pelo aguamarina por eso noto tan rápidamente su miedo

-Ya verás que si solo te jalara las orejas y te gritara un poco pero luego te perdonara jajajajaja, mejor dime bien donde estará la que me jalara las orejas a mí para ir a cuidarla mañana-

-Jajaja bien te hare un mapa detallado- lo abrazaba por el hombro para comenzar a caminar con dirección a la casa mientras continuaban hablando –Te diré bien que hagas para que no quedes mal-

0ooo0ooo0ooo

La mañana había llegado rápidamente para Michiru no sabía cómo terminaría el día, tenía demasiados nervios para comer pero debía hacerlo o su padre se daría cuenta que algo no estaba dentro de lo común, el no la conocía tanto como para saber qué era lo que reflejaba su rostro pero si notaria algún cambio simple en su alimentación o en su forma de hablar, el era observador de eso no había duda alguna, aunque esa mañana ya estaba siendo bastante diferente, su padre estaba alegre tal vez demasiado debía ser porque pronto tendría lo que deseaba y su madre ella se veía seria un tanto nerviosa debía ser porque los días anteriores no había visto a Mikoto, su mamá se estaba volviendo un poco obvia, mientras que todos sus invitados no estaban, para su buena suerte ellos habían desayunado más temprano y en ese momento ya debían estarse preparando para iniciar las supuestas competencias.

-Bien el desayuno me pareció espectacular, así que ahora me retiro, Michiru no tardes porque pronto vamos a iniciar así que deja de mirar a la nada y apresúrate, supongo que aun no aceptas tu destino pero eso no es necesario ya que pasara quieras o no- el hombre se ponía de pie para comenzar a retirarse –Tu Mikane puedes hacer lo que quieras ya que tu presencia no será de mucha ayuda así que si no quieres estar no importa no eres importante después de todo- el termino de salir seguido de algunos guardias que estaban en la puerta esperándolo

-Si padre ahora voy- Michiru no miro solo se limito a responder no deseaba una confrontación no antes de lo debido

-yo también he terminado, hija te veré haya no te preocupes no te dejare sola- la mujer se levanto y salió del comedor rápidamente

-Creo que tu mamá está un poco nerviosa- la mujer se acercaba lentamente

-Jajaja nana creo que no ver a su querida Mikoto unos días completos la pone así, pero sabes me alegra que vaya a ir ella…-

-¿Es diferente niña?-

-Si ha cambiado, como si hubiera encontrado valor para enfrentar a mi padre ya no le teme, lo veo en sus ojos-

-Creo que no encontró valor, sino amor uno cambia bastante cuando encuentra eso- la miro tiernamente para después sonreírle

-Si tienes razón debe ser eso, además que yo creo que ellas ya se confesaron o lo harán pronto- le sonrió de vuelta

-Cero que tienes razón, pero ahora apresúrate a terminar porque si no el señor se pondrá furico y no creo que sea necesario que se ponga así-

-Si aun no es tiempo- continuo su comida rápidamente era momento de saber que pasaría

0ooo0ooo0ooo

Haruka había despertado temprano aunque aun estaba recostada en su cama, los nervios no le habían permitido dormir de la forma que ella hubiera querido, jamás había pensado que ese día fuera a empezar ni acabar así con guerra, lo que tanto quiso evitar ella lo iniciaría, sabía que era por el bien del reino pero todo aquello conllevaba demasiada responsabilidad que era momento de enfrentar después de todo ella era una Tenoh y de cierta manera a veces ella actuaba de una manera que ni siquiera lograba entender aun.

-Hija es hora de levantarte anda ya debes bañarte y prepárate no querrás llegar tarde- su mamá había entrado al pequeño cuarto que Haruka ocupaba para dormir y tener todas sus cosas un lugar con bastantes libros más que otra cosa nadie podría negar que la chica era una apasionada lectora

-Si lo hare enseguida- se había puesto de pie mientras la mujer le entregaba la ropa –Mamá esta no es mi ropa esta es la ropa de algún noble-

-Es tu ropa y es para ti, porque quien iniciara la guerra no será la campesina Haruka Ritzu sino la princesa y heredera Haruka Tenoh y debes ir vestida como tal, anda báñate y vístete- salió raídamente del lugar para que su hija no viera las lagrimas agolparse en sus ojos

Después de un rato ya se encontraba lista y frente al espejo no lograba reconocerse totalmente parecía que otra persona estaba parada en su lugar mirándola desde el otro lado, su madre le había dado un pantalón de tela de alta calidad que solo había visto que usaban los reyes junto con una camisa de manga larga blanca de fina seda, acompañado de un chaleco de terciopelo negro más fino del que usualmente usaba ella en un día normal, para finalizar tenía un saco del mismo material que el del pantalón estos hacian una combinación perfecta del azul rey con los bordados en dorado que tenía el traje, ahora que se miraba parecía de verdad un duque o incluso un príncipe se había peinado de forma que algunos de sus cabellos rebeldes no cubrieran sus ojos tan verdes como los de su madre era momento de que todos supieran quien era en realidad.

-Ahora si luces como lo que eres hija, una princesa- su padre estaba de pie junto a la puerta de la habitación viéndola fijamente

-Por supuesto Ryota como esperabas que se viera ¿una Tenoh?- su esposa entraba a la habitación para acercarse a la chica que aun no terminaba de creer como se veía

-Vamos no sigan porque me sonrojo- Haruka sonrió para después darles una pequeña sonrisa

-Ahora veo porque se enamoro la chica de ti- su padre se acerco mas mientras cargaba algunas cosas –Bueno ya que te has vestido es momento de que tomes tus armas-

-¿Mis armas?- Haruka lo miraba expectante no entendía de que hablaba

-Si hija las que tus padres te dejaron estas les pertenecían y ahora son tuyas al igual que sus papeles y algunas cosas más- su madre habría lentamente la tela que cubría todas las cosas que habían guardado por dieciocho años

-¿Todo eso es mío?- estaba sorprendida debido a lo que estaba frente a ella una espada del mejor acero que pudiera imaginar con detalles de piedras preciosas en la empuñadura junto con un par de dagas y un cuchillo del mismo material adornados de manera similar que la espada y perfectamente afilados y para finalizar un arco acompañado de una aljaba llena de flechas todo finamente tallado parecían más obras de arte que armas pero estaba segura que todo estaba listo para arrancarle la vida a alguien –Era lo que estaba en la caja, ¿verdad?-

-Si es tuyo al igual que esto- su padre le entregaba un protector de un color verde bosque de una tela tersa pero al parecer resistente tenia bordado un escudo de armas y el apellido Tenoh, Haruka supuso que era el emblema de su familia todas las casas portaban uno sobre todo las más nobles –Era de tu padre-

-¿El lo uso?-

-Sí, yo lo arregle en todo este tiempo y lo prepare para ti, es de tu medida- su madre la miraba con un poco de tristeza era el momento que tanto había temido la niña que había criado se iría porque nunca fue suya –Póntelo-

Haruka rápidamente se lo puso en el brazo izquierdo donde generalmente deben ir puestos cubría su lunar como lo había hecho el que antes tenía pero esta vez el escudo familiar era diferente era Tenoh y no Ritzu miro a sus padres y noto unas lagrimas en los ojos de ambos –Ustedes siempre serán mis padres y siempre estaré orgullosa de haber llevado su apellido por tantos años- los abrazo fuertemente a ambos mientras ellos hacían lo mismo –Nunca me alejare de ustedes porque soy su hija así que no lloren porque aunque ahora lleve otro apellido sigo siendo la misma a la que vieron crecer- les sonrió mientras ellos hacían lo mismo

-Bueno ahora creo que me pondré esto- tomo su antiguo protector de las manos de su madre el que tenía el bordado de los Ritzu en él y se lo puso en la mano derecha –Ustedes siempre irán conmigo y así siento que me están acompañando, además cuando se va a la guerra se deben llevar dos protectores cubría con calma ambos brazos con su camisa volviendo a abrochar los botones de las mangas

-Así es hija debes cubrir tus dos brazos siempre- su padre sonreía mientras secaba las pocas lagrimas de sus ojos y le pasaba el cinturón donde estaba colocada la espada para que la chica se lo colocara rápidamente

-Bien estoy lista no necesito nada mas- Haruka ya había colocado las armas que faltaban en su cinturón guardando el cuchillo en su cinturón al lado contrario de la espada mientras las dagas las oculto en sus botas las cuales también eran nuevas y de alta calidad mientras que el arco y la aljaba los dejaría en Urano porque en ese momento no las usaría totalmente por último se puso el anillo de matrimonio en el dedo anular solo dejando el anillo que consideraba como de compromiso colgado a su cadena si todos debían saber quién era también sabrían que Michiru era su esposa.

-Ese anillo es de matrimonio, ¿verdad hija?- su madre la miraba expectante

-Si mamá todos van a sabe que me case-

-Me parece bien, toma- le dio una pequeña caja –Eran los anillos de matrimonio de tus padres-

-¿Y los otros?- miraba el contenido de la pequeña caja que su madre le había entregado

-Bueno el anillo con un diamante es el de compromiso de tu madre y los otros dos se les entregaban a los reyes cuando tomaban el poder así que uno es tuyo y el otro será de tu esposa- la miraba con ternura

-Gracias mamá, se lo entregare cuando todo eso acabe, y el guardapelo ¿también era de mi madre?-

-Si ábrelo-

-Estos son…- el rostro de la chica cambio rápidamente de la alegría a uno de tristeza

-Si son tus padres y el bebe eres tú por supuesto, es la única imagen que tenemos de ellos no sé si todos los retratos del palacio hayan sobrevivido-

-Gracias, con una imagen es suficiente- colgó el guardapelo a su cuello en la misma cadena donde tenía el anillo mientras unas lagrimas escapaban, tenían razón todos era idéntica a su padre

-Chicas es hora ya está todo listo- Mary acaba de llegar con Gustave todo estaba listo y ya los esperaban en el pueblo

-Bien vamos entonces- su mamá tomo algo verde y salió seguida de Haruka

-Vaya pero si pareces una princesa hija- Gustave la alabo desde su caballo mientras Mary montaba otro y se colocaba a su lado

-Por supuesto eso es lo que es- su padre se mostraba orgulloso mientras acercaba a Urano a su dueña –Hija es la hora-

-Lo sé papá- Haruka acomodo la aljaba y su arco a la montura de su fiel corcel para después subir a el

-Póntela hasta que sea el momento- su madre se había acercado para darle una capa del mismo color que su protector perfectamente doblada –Con ella todos sabrán rápidamente quien eres hija- le sonrió –Estoy muy orgullosa y estaré a tu lado siempre-

-Lo sé mamá, gracias- guardo la capa bien para comenzar a cabalgar -Entonces creo que no hay tiempo que perder, las cosas deben hacerse como se planearon- comenzó a cabalgar detrás de sus padrinos y seguida de sus padres todo estaba listo.

0ooo0ooo0ooo

Mikoto terminaba de prepararse no estaba vestida como usualmente se le podía ver, no llevaba el largo vestido que se había acostumbrado a usar desde hacía varios años atrás en ese momento se había vuelto a vestir como lo hacía en su juventud, cuando su padre la educaba como a su hermano como a un soldado, se había puesto botas y no zapatillas así como pantalón camisa corta y chaleco el protector de su familia en el brazo izquierdo como debía y la espada la daga y sus otros cuatros cuchillos ya colgaban de su cinturón estaba lista para protegerlas no podría fallar, aun era bastante peligrosa como años atrás, la enorme capa que solía usar siempre la cubriría de ser descubierta con su nueva vestimenta tenia atado el cabello en una sola coleta y ya que generalmente así usaba el cabello estaba segura que nadie le haría preguntas inesperadas, antes de poder cubrirse para salir la puerta de su habitación fue abierta rápidamente.

-¿Por qué me mentiste Mikoto?- la reina entraba furica a su habitación cerrando rápidamente la puerta tras de ella

-No entiendo de que habla majestad- la miraba seria casi desenfunda la espada y salta para atacarla

-Me prometiste que no dejarías que nada de esto pasara, que Michiru no haría la tontería de aceptar el compromiso de hoy, juraste que ella no hará lo que su pare quiere y fue mentira ella pronto saldrá al peor futuro que pueda tener- se acerco amenazadoramente a la otra mujer –Eres una mentirosa- le dio una fuerte bofetada

-Entiendo tu enojo pero yo no he mentido en nada- Mikoto aun veía las cosas darle vuelta debido a la fuerza del golpe pero se mantuvo firme, podía entender la desesperación de la mujer

-No entonces porque te me has escondido por dos días, ¿no es por vergüenza a no poder hacer nada contra él?-

-No es por eso, puedes golpearme más si así quieres pero ten por seguro que yo no la dejare hacer nada tonto- la miro seria en espera de una respuesta

-No te creo- se acerco más y comenzó a golpearla en el pecho con los puños cerrados al comienzo un poco fuerte pero poco a poco disminuyo la fuerza de sus golpes y comenzó a llorar

-Es verdad, créeme nada de lo que el planea va a pasar, yo la protegeré créeme las cuidare a las dos- Mikoto la abrazo con todas sus fuerzas -Debes confiar en mí no dejare que la aten a una vida como la que tú has tenido- la alejo un poco para mirarla a los ojos y secar lentamente con sus manos las lagrimas que aun salían de los ojos azules que tanto amaba

-Porque Mikoto, porque debo creerte- la miro triste mientras trataba de contener las lagrimas

-Porque te amo Mikane, te amo más que a mi vida y a ella igual es como mi hija las voy a cuidar aunque sea lo último que haga- en ese momento se acerco lentamente a ella cerrando el corto espacio entre ellas con un beso en los labios al comienzo este fue lento tierno pero un poco después se torno apasionado y fuerte separándose solo por la falta de aire

-Yo también te amo- la miraba de forma dulce mientras seguía abrazada a la otra mujer

-Entonces confía en mí, ella no llegara ni a comprometerse- la miro seria mientras la soltaba un poco de su agarre

-Estás segura-

-Si te lo juro- le sonrió tranquila

-¿Que es lo que pasara?, ¿por qué estas vestida de esa manera?- se alejo un poco mirándola fijamente ya que instantes atrás no había visto bien el cambio en ella, aun tomándola de las manos

-No puedo decírtelo, no todavía-

-¿Por qué?, tu eres quien no confía en mí como quieres entonces que yo te crea- la soltó y se alejo totalmente de ella

-Claro que confió en ti más que en nadie, es todo lo que has pasado y no quiero que sufras mas- se acerco y acaricio tu rostro –No te cuento nada aun porque quiero protegerte después de hoy te lo diré todo solo debes tenerme paciencia-

-Está bien, pero tú vas a estar bien, ¿verdad?- volvió a tomarla de las manos cariñosamente

-Si nada me sucederá tranquila- la abrazo –Ahora creo que debes irte, todos deben estar esperándote y es mejor que no vengan a buscarte, yo te alcanzare en un momento-

-Está bien confiare en ti, porque te amo aunque no merezca tu amor- la beso nuevamente de forma tranquila

-Yo a ti, jamás digas que no lo mereces tu mereces todo lo bueno de esta vida y yo tratare de dártelo estoy segura que Michiru piensa igual- le sonrió para darle otro beso rápido

-Nos vernos allá entonces- se acerco a la puerta para después salir rápidamente de la habitación

-Si nos veremos allá preciosa- sonrió al ver como se iba con otro semblante incluso ella se sentía mejor en muchos sentidos, el sabor de los labios de aquella hermosa mujer la habían hecho sentir más valiente de lo que jamás se había sentido, nunca pensó confesarle lo que sentía por lo menos no antes de que todo iniciara pero ya no había marcha atrás sabia que la amaba y aunque también era correspondida aun sentía miedo de perderla o a Michiru, pero si ella la esperaba al final de todo soportaría lo que fuera por verlas felices a ambas.

0ooo0ooo0ooo

El había planeado llegar más temprano pero su trabajo en el Reino de Plata no le había permitido salir el día que pensó perdiendo bastante tiempo de viaje, ahora que ya estaba en Nokaith eso ya no importaba demasiado, aun se sentía sorprendido de haber vuelto después de tantos años, el volver a ver el lugar donde creció, aquellas calles que recorrió tantas veces, los paisajes, los pueblos donde fue feliz casi nada de eso había cambiado parecía que solo algunos días atrás había dejado todo y se había marchado buscando olvidar todo lo ocurrido, buscando que también se olvidaran de él en el reino aquella guerra le había arrebatado tanto que el ya no deseaba seguir viviendo ni un instante mas en ese sitio al que había jurado nunca volver, pero desde la visita de aquellas chicas desde que las había casado algo lo perseguía, la chica rubia era tan parecida a alguien que pensó nunca volvería a ver, pero aquella idea dio tantas vueltas en su cabeza que lo orillo a tener que buscarla debía saber más de ella y descartar la locura que estaba pensando ella la hija de Tenoh no podía ser verdad.

-Disculpe porque no hay casi nadie en las calles- se había acercado a un hombre que al parecer estaba terminando de cerrar su local y disponía marcharse no era normal ver todo de esa manera por lo general había tanta gente que a veces costaba trabajo incluso caminar por ahí, pero en ese momento todo se veía casi desierto

-Todos han ido a ver el torneo que organizo su majestad para tener un candidato adecuado y comprometer a la princesa- lo miro fijamente –Usted no es de por aquí, ¿verdad?-

-No acabo de llegar del reino de plata- se alejo un poco ya que el hombre de forma desconcertante para el

-Oh vaya, aunque sabe usted me resulta familiar, no nos hemos visto en alguna otra ocasión-

-No lo creo, mejor díganme en donde será el torneo también me gustaría verlo- se alejo mas no debían saber quién era

-Claro será en el centro del primer pueblo, ahí está más cerca el palacio supongo será por eso-

-Muchas gracias, con su permiso no deseo perder lo que pasa-

-No se preocupe aunque yo no le aconsejaría mucho que fuera, no es un buen momento sabe-

-¿Por qué?- lo miro expectante es que acaso algo grave pasaría

-Habrá mucha gente no podrá ver nada muy bien, debe imaginar cómo son todas estas cosas- sonrió un poco nervioso

-Claro peo es mas mi curiosidad de todos modos muchas gracias por decírmelo-

-No hay problema oiga solo una pregunta cómo se llama- el hombre se parecía demasiado a alguien tal vez si sabia su nombre recordaría bien quien era la persona a la recordaba

-Riy Zuka señor un placer- comenzó a caminar rápidamente con dirección al centro del otro pueblo, el hombre casi lo descubre y aun no era momento de que la gente se enterara de su verdadero nombre primero debía encontrar a quien buscaba y saber de qué se trataba eso de comprometer a la princesa cuando ella ya estaba casada.

0ooo0ooo0ooo

Michiru estaba realmente nerviosa hacía rato que todo aquel circo como lo llamaba ella había iniciado, aunque estaba acompañada de su madre que estaba sentada a su lado su nana y su institutriz que estaban detrás de ellas podía notar un cierto ambiente de tención departe de todos los que ahí estaban la gente del reino se notaba extraña, ella miraba de forma fugaz a Setsuna que se encontraba en unas gradas del otro lado a donde estaban todas las familias nobles acomodadas, parecía un poco sorprendida y alerta, porque ella tendría aquel rostro era un enigma total para la chica de cabello aguamarina que solo estaba esperando que su padre comenzara su discurso para ella tomar la palabra y hacer lo que había planeado aunque no había visto a Haruka o a Rogelio entre la multitud en ningún momento.

-Bueno creo que después de pasar la mañana completa viendo como estos jóvenes príncipes nos mostraban sus mejores cualidades es el momento de dar una decisión- el hombre se había levantado de su sitio rápidamente parándose al centro de el templete que se había puesto para la familia real y los príncipes –Bien ya que no hay ningún contendiente mas en esto creo que es momento de dar mi decisión-

Michiru estaba lista para ponerse de pie y comenzar a negar su compromiso con alguno de los muchachos que en ese momento estaban detrás de su padre esperando pacientemente cuando de pronto pudo escuchar una voz bastante familiar.

-Yo no creo que todos los contendientes hayan participado ya- una figura cubierta con una hermosa capa verde bosque y exquisitos bordados de un escudo que Michiru desconocía se estaba acercando lentamente mientras se abría paso entre la multitud

-¿Cómo, quien eres tú?- el rey rápidamente alzo la voz mientras se hacia un poco atrás mientras la persona que había hablado comenzaba subir las escaleras del templete donde estaban

-Bueno digamos que soy una persona que puede competir por la mano de la princesa- lo miro fijamente aunque no se veía su rostro debido a la capucha de la capa se podía ver el brillo de los ojos verdes que lo miraban en ese momento

-No lo creo, muéstrate dime tu nombre insolente- el rey se hizo más atrás mientras llamaba a Akio para que lo cubriera rápidamente del sujeto que estaba frente a él parecía sospecho

-Bien creo que es lo mejor así sabrás bien con que insolente hablas- en ese momento bajo la capucha dejando ver su pelo rubio seguido de su rostro y una sonrisa un tanto cínica –Creo que debes saber quien soy- le lanzo una mirada asesina

-No puede ser, tú no puedes ser Misato Tenoh, el está muerto- Souta estaba casi temblando ante la imagen que tenia frente a el

-Tienes razón, yo no soy Misato Tenoh, soy su hija, la princesa y heredera legitima al trono de Nokaith, yo soy Haruka Tenoh- lo miro fijamente mientras el hombre se quedo helado y la mayoría del reino en silencio ante sus palabras

Michiru no entendía bien, ni siquiera podía hablar era verdad lo que había escuchado o solo una alucinación debido a los nervios, era verdad que su Haruka era la hija de los Tenoh, su Haruka era la princesa y heredera real de todo, sentía que el piso y todo alrededor daba vueltas mientras dejo de escuchar sonido alguno, al parecer no era la única en shock debido a lo que acababa de escuchar habría guerra, pero era una que nunca pensó que sucediera, su padre contra la persona que mas amaba en el mundo.

* * *

¿Que pasara? es todo un misterio jejeje tendrán que esperar un poquito mas se nos viene lo fuerte en nuestra historia, sin mas hora de los agradecimientos:

Alucard: Gracias por ser mi fan de nuevo jejeje me alegra eso y continua ayudando a que siga escribiendo jijiji me alegra que todo te haya gustado tanto de verdad eso me hace creer que va muy bien la historia, en este episodio no hubo tantas luchas pero te compensare eso en el siguiente hubo mas amor de parte de nuestras protagonistas pero fueron un poco mas discretas jejejeje si claro tal vez en el siguiente haya un poquito mas de lemon jijijijiji aunque dame tu opinión espero que algunas de tus respuestas sean contestadas en este capitulo y si no en el siguiente ya veraz que si, pero lo que si aseguro es que el regalo de bodas llegara despuesito jijiji y sobre si habrá algo de tiempo real te aseguro que si la tía ni se imaginan quien es jejeje te dejare con la expectativa jijiji saludos gracias por la paciencia y espero te haya gustado el cap nos seguimos leyendo.

osaka: Agradezco todos tus reviews así como las felicitaciones que enviaste ya no las mando porque estarían un poco atrasadas pero de verdad me fueron bastante significativas jejeje tu paciencia vale oro te lo aseguro y sobre el numero de capítulos bueno tengo planeados 12 y el epilogo y debido a tu lealtad como mi lector te rebelare que haré tres one shots de la historia después que la termine jijiji bueno saludos nos seguimos leyendo.

Ana tenoh: Perdón por hacer que te desvelaras cuando me leíste por primera vez pero me alegra que te haya gustado la historia por favor no dejes de seguirla aunque tarde un poquito a veces, espero seguir leyéndote gracias por el review y la paciencia.

Denny Malfoy: Gracias por tus palabras de aliento se que me sigues desde que inicie la historia y estoy feliz de que te guste tanto espero este capitulo no sea la excepción por favor continua teniéndome una poquita mas de paciencia prometo apresurarme lo mas posible jejeje ahh te aseguro que tomo muy en cuneta tus puntos de vista me ayudan bastante a la hora de escribir y bueno creo que ya has visto que algunas cosas comienzan a acomodarse jejeje Akio padre pronto tendrá su merecido igual que su hijo saludos.

Gabriel: Gracias por creer que el capítulo anterior fue increíble espero pienses lo mismo de este y cubra tus expectativas y tu emoción jiji y es verdad nuestra querida pareja no merece lo que le esta pasando pero ellas jamas odiaran su amor te lo aseguro bueno saludos y espero leerte pronto

Hotaru Tomoe: Hola, hola gracias por el review y sabes tienes razón la mayoría de los padres son egoístas pero bueno algunos esperemos reflexionen e tanto a la tía y la mama fue algo sorpresivo hasta para mi jajajaja espero sigas creyendo en esta historia aunque sea un poco tardadita sobre su corta luna de miel es verdad pero ten por seguro que la han sabido aprovechar jijijiji tendrán recompensa al final y claro también los buenos amigos que tienen todos deberíamos tener unos como ellos jejeje por ser una fiel lectora puedo decirte que se acercan mas sorpresas pero mientras eso sucede te mando saludos espero leerte prontito.

Triblyn: Hola gracias por dejar review no te preocupes por la tardanza no puedo reclamarte cuando soy igualmente de tardada jejejeje gracias por lo de el broche de oro y la inspiración aquí sigue solo falta algo de tiempo pero bueno estoy trabajando en eso que bueno que te gusto espero este igual, sobre su familia cromo que han comenzado a comprender esperemos así sea, saludos y nos escribimos pronto.

LILYTENOH23: Bueno debo decir que he leído algunas de las cosas que escribes y me parecen excelentes así que me sentí alagada con tu review aunque me hayas regañado por todavía no terminar, perdón soy un poco lentita jijijiji pero tratare de cambiar, gracias y espero seguirte leyendo pronto.

Phabytenou: Hola muchas gracias por los reviews y la preocupación espero no te haya pasado nada de tanta curiosidad y espero esta actualización sea de tu agrado, de verdad no fue maldad el perderme tanto tiempo gracias por las muestras de afecto en cuanto al nuevo romance va viento en popa jijiji y sobre el lemon que bueno que salio bien estoy pensando si poner otro o no, no quiero saturar la historia de este pero bueno tu opinión me ayudaría de verdad bueno saludos y nos leemos pronto espero estés muy bien y actualizar pronto jijijiji saludos.

También gracias a todos los que me leen y han tenido mucha paciencia para ver que pasa espero dejen pronto un review no sean modestos y opinen que les gustaria que pasara que dudas hay jejeje que yo tratare de responder saludos y espero leernos prontito. *guiño* * guiño*


	10. El amor es más fuerte I

**Hola mis queridos lectores aquí Haruka Velasco reportándose antes de lo esperado, de verdad yo creí que tardaría un poco mas en subir este capitulo, pero debemos dar gracias a las vacaciones que permitieron que subiera este capitulo antes de lo previsto, de verdad quería actualizar desde la semana pasada pero me fue casi imposible debido a las correcciones que aun debía hacerle a la historia por que pase de no saber que escribir a terminar con mas de cuarenta mil palabras para una sola entrega así que decidí dividir en dos esta actualización jejejeje, bueno y sin mas que comentar espero que les agrade esta primera parte que les dejare como una celebración por la próxima aparición de nuestras queridas Haruka y Michiru en el próximo arco de Sailor Moon y sin mas disfruten :) ;) nos leemos prontito.**

**Ya saben que como siempre acepto todo tipo de comentarios y dudas en sus reviews que siguen siendo siempre mi mayor animo para continuar, sobre la otra mitad de la actualización pues la subiré el viernes para dejarlos a la expectativa pero si sus reviews me convencen la subiré días antes, de ustedes lectores depende la elección jejejeje chantaje ;) gracias de verdad por seguir teniéndome paciencia y espero poder volver pronto a actualizar de manera mas rápida, sin mas que decirles me despido como siempre dejándolos en su lectura y pidiendo disculpas adelantadas por cualquier error que puedan encontrar. **

**Advertencia:Este fic es yuri HarukaxMichiru y esta clasificado M por contenidos y situaciones fuertes y/o violentas, así como escenas intimas entre dos mujeres, si este contenido, no es de su agrado por favor no lo lean.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Haruka y Michiru así como cualquier otro personaje de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen son creaciones de Naoko Takeuchi yo solo los tome prestados para hacer una historia nueva así como cualquier frase cliché que se lleguen a encontrar.**

* * *

**El amor es más fuerte I**

Michiru estaba lista para ponerse de pie y comenzar a negar su compromiso con alguno de los muchachos que en ese momento estaban detrás de su padre esperando pacientemente cuando de pronto pudo escuchar una voz bastante familiar.

-Yo no creo que todos los contendientes hayan participado ya- una figura cubierta con una hermosa capa verde bosque y exquisitos bordados de un escudo que Michiru desconocía se estaba acercando lentamente mientras se abría paso entre la multitud

-¿Cómo, quien eres tú?- el rey rápidamente alzo la voz mientras se hacia un poco atrás mientras la persona que había hablado comenzaba subir las escaleras del templete donde estaban

-Bueno digamos que soy una persona que puede competir por la mano de la princesa- lo miro fijamente aunque no se veía su rostro debido a la capucha de la capa se podía ver el brillo de los ojos verdes que lo miraban en ese momento

-No lo creo, muéstrate dime tu nombre insolente- el rey se hizo más atrás mientras llamaba a Akio para que lo cubriera rápidamente del sujeto que estaba frente a él parecía sospecho

-Bien creo que es lo mejor así sabrás bien, con que insolente hablas- en ese momento bajo la capucha dejando ver su pelo rubio seguido de su rostro y una sonrisa un tanto cínica –Creo que debes saber quien soy- le lanzo una mirada asesina

-No puede ser, tú no puedes ser Misato Tenoh, el está muerto- Souta estaba casi temblando ante la imagen que tenia frente a el

-Tienes razón, yo no soy Misato Tenoh, soy su hija, la princesa y heredera legitima al trono de Nokaith, yo soy Haruka Tenoh- lo miro fijamente mientras el hombre se quedo helado y la mayoría del reino en silencio ante sus palabras

Michiru no entendía bien, ni siquiera podía hablar era verdad lo que había escuchado o solo una alucinación debido a los nervios, era verdad que su Haruka era la hija de los Tenoh, su Haruka era la princesa y heredera real de todo, sentía que el piso y todo alrededor daba vueltas mientras dejo de escuchar sonido alguno, al parecer no era la única en shock debido a lo que acababa de escuchar habría guerra, pero era una que nunca pensó que sucediera, su padre contra la persona que mas amaba en el mundo.

-No puede ser, eso no es verdad- su padre había roto el silencio que había llenado toda la plaza mientras caminaba unos cuantos pasos más hacia atrás

-Yo creo que sí, usted mismo me ha confundido con mi padre hace unos segundos así que lo confirma soy una Tenoh y por lo tanto la heredera de este reino- Haruka lo miraba de forma dura casi furica en sus ojos Michiru pudo ver algo que jamás había visto en esas gemas verdes que tanto amaba, vio odio.

-Fue un error mío, los Tenoh tuvieron un hijo no una hija- hablo nervioso aun nadie más en la plaza se había atrevido a decir una sola palabra

-No creo que haya sido un error- se acerco mas a él de forma decidida

-Es mentira todo lo que has dicho es falso, no tienes ni una prueba- le gritaba furioso podía ver su parecido a Misato Tenoh pero eso no decía nada

-Si que las tengo, tengo papeles de mi registro como su hija, así como cartas donde ellos dicen que tuvieron una niña, además tengo una prueba que no podrá negar nadie- Haruka lo miraba enojada la había llamado Misato y aun así el se aferraba a negar la verdad para no perder el poder, se desabrocho la manga izquierda de la camisa para dejar ver rápidamente el protector que había sido de su padre para comenzar a quitárselo lo más rápido posible –Quiero que todos vean la última prueba de mi linaje- aparto completamente el protector de su brazo mostrando el lunar en forma de T que siempre había tenido y siempre había ocultado

-Es la marca de un Tenoh, la marca de los verdaderos reyes- Kyoya Meioh se había puesto de pie mientras había hablado casi gritando mirando hacia Haruka y los demás

-Es verdad solo los Tenoh tenían ese lunar, ella debe ser la reina no tu Kaioh- un hombre del pueblo había gritado pero entre tanta gente no se había visto quien había sido

-Es cierto si tenemos una Tenoh aquí los Kaioh deben dejar el trono- otro de los nobles se había puesto de pie desde las gradas en que se encontraban

-Es falso ella no es una Tenoh- el rey había retrocedido aun mas mientras hablaba y veía a la chica, era verdad que ella era la hija de los Tenoh el lunar lo demostraba totalmente pero él no dejaría por nada el trono y el poder que tanto le había costado

-Ella es idéntica a su padre no puede negarlo- alguien más del pueblo había gritado

-Nunca tendrás nada porque ya nada te pertenece Tenoh, no te daré nada me escuchaste no te daré el trono ni el poder ni el dinero nada- la miraba furioso no podía negar que ella era la hija de los antiguos reyes dio una señal a Akio así como a la guardia real para que se dispusieran a atacar en cualquier instante

-No quiero tu maldito poder, o el dinero ni siquiera el trono, solo quiero justicia para mis padres a los que tu mandaste a matar, justicia para el reino que estas llevando a la desgracia con tus despilfarros y quiero lo que es mío, este reino y a mi esposa, la princesa Kaioh- todo volvió a ser silencio mientras Haruka miraba de forma desafiante al hombre de cabello aguamarina -Si la princesa Michiru es mi esposa y te la arrebatare como todo lo que me pertenece- la mirada verde se afilo estaba llena de enojo miraba de forma rápida a Michiru la cual estaba en un total shock ante lo que estaba pasando -Así es mis queridos príncipes los engañaron ella no puede casarse con nadie más porque es mi esposa, este hombre los estafo ofreciéndoles algo que ya no le pertenece, que nunca ah sido de el- sonreía cínicamente mientras miraba a los jóvenes y estiraba un brazo para señalar al aun rey

-Eso es imposible, ella esta mintiendo- el rey volteo a ver rápidamente a la chica de mirada azul solo para ver como esta se ponía de pie aun pálida y llena de nervios

-Es verdad padre, yo me case con ella- Michiru mostro su mano de forma rápida ya que desde que todo había iniciado se había quitado la cadena que tenía en el cuello para colocar los anillos donde correspondían y aun de pie dejo ver los dos anillos que tenia uno de ellos era idéntico al que tenia Tenoh en una mano

-Lo ve, todo lo que he dicho es cierto, al igual que es cierto que usted y su jefe de la guardia real mataron a mis padres, no es verdad Akio- Haruka rápidamente había volteado a ver al hombre que estaba helado frente a todo lo que sucedía, después miro hacia abajo del templete y noto como casi toda la gente del pueblo comenzaba a retroceder poco a poco mientras sus padres y sus padrinos se mantenían firmes mirándola, luego observo a donde estaban los nobles y vio a los Meioh de pie y firmes así como algunos otros nobles mas acompañándolos, por ultimo miro hacia donde estaba Michiru ella se notaba sorprendida tal vez un poco pálida y luego vio a su tía detrás de su esposa firme con la mano sobre la empuñadura de su espada dándole un movimiento afirmativo con la cabeza no había vuelta de hoja, solo se limito a dar un lo siento silencioso a su esposa y volteo a ver de nuevo al rey para terminar de dar la orden y que todo iniciara como estaba planeado –Niega aquí frente a todo el reino que tu mataste a mis padres el día que volvían a Nokaith, vamos Souta niega que tu ordenaste su asesinato y el mío- Haruka estaba quieta llena de furia en la vos observando a ambos hombres

-Eso no es verdad, yo nunca hice algo como eso- Akio había gritado y rápidamente se había abalanzado sobre Haruka con la espada desenfundada lleno de desesperación y enojo comenzando a atacar a la chica rubia

-Maten a todos lo que apoyen a esta traidora a la corona, que esperan- Souta gritaba a toda la guardia mientras veía como estos comenzaban a desenfundar las espadas

-No toleraremos mas mentiras y robos de su parte, habrá justicia en ese reino- Haruka se defendía ante los ataques del jefe de la guardia real mientras gritaba a la gente –No se dejen pisotear mas por ellos regresemos a Nokaith a lo que era- golpeo fuertemente con una patada a Akio después de haber recibido un corte de la espada en el brazo por no haberse vuelto a colocar el protector que colgaba de su cinturón en ese momento, logrando alejarlo varios metros de ella para después alzar su espada como señal para que la gente comenzara a atacar mirando como varios hombres de la guardia real comenzaban a rodear a el rey y al jefe de la guardia.

-Es hora de que Nokaith luche por lo que es suyo, no tengan miedo porque por fin haremos justicia- dirigió su espada hacia el frente para después comenzar a escuchar un grito de guerra de parte de toda la gente del reino seguido de el choque de las espadas en el centro de la plaza un poco más atrás de donde estaba ella en ese momento debido a lo que los guardias habían comenzado a avanzar

Michiru estaba incrédula ante la visión que tenía enfrente todo se había vuelto caos después de las palabras de Haruka, toda la gente del reino estaba armada y lista para la ultima orden que al parecer era de su esposa y después de que esta la diera la guerra había comenzado, la guerra de la gente del reino contra los guardias reales que en ese momento se notaban bastante contrariados debido a que la gente se estaba defendiendo o más bien atacando, la chica de pelo aguamarina no se había movido de su lugar en ningún momento sabía que su mamá estaba junto a ella porque la veía con una expresión inexplicable, mientras ambas miraban que en la lucha que había iniciado todo era cruento y rápido la gente del reino estaba entrenada debido a que estaban comenzando a lograr un avance hacia el sitio donde ellas estaban, también logro ver como casi todos los príncipes que antes habían estado parados ahí de forma gallarda y valiente se habían ido quien sabe a dónde.

Michiru busco con la mirada de forma rápida a Setsuna o alguien de las familias bien acomodadas pero noto como su amiga y sus padres así como varios de los nobles también peleaban contra los guardias reales, ellos también sabían lo que Haruka haría, en ese momento recordó a su esposa y las palabras que había dejado en aquella hoja un par de días antes por eso era que había pedido perdón por usarla para obtener el trono, la busco rápidamente debían hablar no podía estar tan lejos después de todo estaban en el mismo sitio hacia unos minutos, pero rápidamente noto que en la parte en que antes Haruka había estado parada ya no había nadie y todos se encontraban ya más alejados, casi bajando del templete y estaba peleando con varios guardias mientras sus padre y Akio Miyake estaban detrás de ellos con las espadas desenfundadas esperando poder atacar a la chica rubia, al notar eso algo dentro de ella despertó y la hizo comenzar a moverse con dirección a su esposa aun sin saber bien que es lo que haría saco aquella daga que Haruka alguna vez le había dado para que se defendiera contra lo que fuera y comenzó a caminar rápidamente hasta que sintió como alguien la detenía del brazo.

-No puedes ir Michiru debemos irnos- Mikoto Ritzu se había quitado la capa y tenía la espada en la mano derecha mientras detenía con la otra el brazo de la niña que ella había criado

-No debo hablar con ella, ¡debo verla!- había volteado enojada –Suéltame Mikoto- jalaba su brazo mientras veía el atuendo de la mujer, ella también sabía lo que iba a pasar

-No creo que puedan hablar ahora, es arriesgado para ti y para ella, vámonos hablaremos en el palacio- hizo su agarre más fuerte y comenzó a jalar a la chica en dirección contraria debían escapar antes de que la gente ganara y quisieran atacarlas de alguna manera, ya que la notica de su matrimonio era inesperada para todo el reino

-No, suéltame debo verla no entiendes- miro a Haruka y noto como ella también la veía y gritaba su nombre tratando de acercarse a ella de alguna manera hasta que uno de los guardias la golpeo fuertemente en el rostro y al mismo tiempo varios más se abalanzaron sobre de ella sin éxito debido a que Haruka seguía defendiéndose perfectamente pero aun sin dejar de mirarla y gritarle que lo sentía.

-Michiru no podemos estar aquí, entiendo que quieras verla pero no es bueno para ninguna de las dos- hizo que la mirara a los ojos –Debes dejar que haga lo vino a hacer, es momento de irnos antes de que venga tu padre y quiera usarte para dañarla- la tomo de ambos brazos mientras hablaba fuertemente – ¡Después hablaran!- debía llevársela antes de que sucediera otra cosa

Michiru dejo de luchar después de las palabras dichas por la institutriz, ambos la había usado tanto Haruka como su padre, solo la querían para lastimarse el uno al otro –Bien- se dejo guiar por la mujer que iba frente a ella jalándola de la mano como si se tratara de una niña y antes de terminar de bajar del templete pudo ver por última vez como Haruka luchaba mientras aun gritaba su nombre con tristeza por verse separadas y vio como su padre la miraba con odio, de pronto se dio cuenta que estaban cerca de un carruaje y toda aquella lucha sonaba más lejana que unos instantes atrás, su madre al parecer había sido guiada por su nana hasta aquel sitio pero estaban siendo detenidas por tres guardias.

-¿Que es lo que pasa aquí?- Mikoto hablaba seria mientras miraba a los hombre y dejaba a Michiru junto a su nana la cual rápidamente había tomado la mano de esta para no dejarla escapar

-Lo siento señorita Mikoto, pero no podemos dejarla ir son ordenes de su majestad- un hombre la miraba serio mientras desenfundaba su espada seguido de los otros dos

-¿Y es más importante detenernos que el ir a pelear y defender a su majestad como ustedes lo llaman?- la institutriz apretó mas la empuñadura de su espada el maldito de Souta debió de ordenarlo cuando Haruka comenzó a pelear con sus guardias

-Si son ordenes- apunto su espada contra ella –No deseo hacerle daño señora mejor quédese donde esta hasta que venga el rey- sonreía sintiendo una gran ventaja ante la mujer

-No muchacho yo soy quien no desea dañarlos, es la última vez que se los pido educadamente- tenso su cuerpo esperaba aun ser tan buena como lo había sido tiempo atrás

-¡Deténganla!-

Mikoto rápidamente detuvo los ataques de los dos chicos para después golpearlos en el rostro con sus dos manos golpeando después sus abdómenes haciéndolos caer para tacar después al otro que apenas se había podido defender, después de algunos golpes de parte ambos ella lo tiro de una sola patada -Suban al carro- ordeno a las otras mujeres que la miraban sorprendidas debido a su agilidad en la lucha, para después subir rápidamente a este seguidas de cerca por Mikoto pero antes de poder poner un pie en este sintió como alguien se abalanzo contra ella tirándola de espaldas al piso haciéndola soltar la espada lejos de ella para después golpearla en el rostro fuertemente

-No crea que me ha ganado- el joven guardia saco la daga que tenía en su cinturón listo para enterrarla en la cabeza de la mujer bajo el, hasta que sintió un fuerte dolor en su pecho

-Tienes razón me faltaba aun hacer esto- enterró mas el filo de su cuchillo al cuerpo del hombre que simplemente termino de desvanecerse muerto sobre ella, rápidamente lo hizo a un lado sacando el arma de su cuerpo y colocándose de pie la guardo en su cinturón y fue por su espada –No quieren terminar como ese idiota, ¿o si?- miro furiosa a los otros dos guardias que ya estaban más que asustados y comenzaron a correr después de sus palabras

-Mikoto estas bien- la aun reina la miraba preocupada al ver como surgía sangre de una de las mejillas de la mujer que amaba debido a un corte provocado por el golpe del guardia

-Si, será mejor irnos- limpio la sangre que sentía fluir del golpe, para después subir al carruaje y tomar las riendas de este y debido a que era totalmente abierto las tres mujeres que estaban dentro de él solo pudieron notar la tierra en la espalda de la mujer así como el cuchillo ensangrentado que colgaba de su cinturón

-¿Que pasara ahora señorita Mikoto?- la mujer más mayor había hablado sacando a todas de sus pensamientos

-No lo sé nana, solo seguiremos el plan como hasta ahora- respondió la institutriz mientras limpiaba nuevamente la sangre que no dejaba de fluir de su mejilla –Solo sé que odio la guerra- sentencio antes de volver a dejar que el silencio reinara entre ellas

Las palabras de su institutriz le habían dado la respuesta que quería, todo había sido planeado todos lo sabían Haruka, Setsuna, su nana todos habían estado deacuerdo en eso y ella solo había sido una pieza en todo eso, un juguete para quien creyó que la amaba más que a nadie, en ese momento se volvió a sentir sola y decepcionada, Michiru miro los anillos que había llevado orgullosa unas horas atrás, todo había sido un engaño, Haruka solo la había usado para lastimar a su padre y terminar de quitarle el trono, seguramente jamás la había amado, pero ahora resultaba que ella la amaba más que a nadie, resultaba que estaba amando a su enemiga más que su propia vida.

0ooo0ooo0ooo

Aun estaba asombrado había descubierto la verdad antes de lo que esperaba, y es que todo era tan claro no estaba mal en las sospechas que habían surgido en el después de haberla casado unas semanas atrás, la chica que lo había hecho volver al lugar al que nació, hacia poco rato había dicho ante el reino completo que era la hija de los Tenoh y única heredera al trono del reino, ella era la hija de su querida hermana y como negarlo si era idéntica a su padre y tenía los ojos verdes que tanto caracterizaban a su familia, a los Tezuka.

-Señor si no ayudara mejor aléjese o puede salir herido- un joven le daba una espada para después salir en ayuda de algunos otros pueblerinos que eran atacados por varios guardias, miro la espada en sus manos y miro a la gente pelear con todas sus fuerzas llenos de esperanza de la misma forma en que el alguna vez lo hizo.

-FLASHBACK-

-Riyoko me estas dejando ganar y eso no es justo- el chico de cabello rubio y sonrisa brillante lo miraba divertido mientras bajaba la guardia ante el

-No es verdad jamás haría algo así- sonreía –Además Saionji tu eres más grande que yo por un año nunca podría ganarte- se colocaba en posición de defensa ante el otro chico

-Mentiroso, eres demasiado bueno en todo esto y lo sabes bien- ataco siendo esquivado rápidamente por el otro muchacho

-Yo no lo creo- se dejo empujar cayendo al pasto pero trayendo en la caída al otro sobre de él –Ves me tiraste- sonrió sin moverse sintiendo la mirada cómplice del otro que estaba sobre de el –Tu serás el rey, por eso eres tan bueno Saionji- miro los ojos de color ámbar que tanto amaba

-Es mentira tu eres mejor y no sé porque, dime tu secreto jovencito de donde sacas tanta fuerza- sonrió mientras se perdía en las esmeraldas verdes que lo miraban en ese momento

-No lo sé, debe ser por todo lo que te quiero eso me da fuerzas- sonrió para soltar la espada y abrazarlo –Sabes yo creo que serás un excelente rey, aunque no seas muy bueno peleando-

-No te creo además tu estarás conmigo reinando- sonrió y noto como el verde que tanto amaba brillaba mas –Te dejare como el general de todo el ejercito de Nokaith sabes contigo al mando jamás perderemos-

-No me importa lo que sea mientras este contigo, puedo ser un mendigo si es necesario para estar contigo- se estaban acercando para besarse hasta que la voz de alguien los interrumpió

-No lo necesitaran tortolitos- Misato entraba de la mano con Miyuki mientras ambos se reían al ver como los dos muchachos se separaban sonrojados –Hemos hablado nuevamente con nuestros padres y ellos por fin han entendido todo- sonrió mientras veía como ambos se ponían rápidamente de pie –Ustedes serán los próximos reyes-

-De verdad, ¿que fue lo que les dijeron?, ¿que sucedió?- Riyoko los miraba sorprendido sobre todo cuando unos días atrás sus padres le habían gritado que deshonraría a la familia con lo que estaba sintiendo y con lo que deseaba hacer

-Nada hermanito solo les contamos todo a los cuatro se los dijimos calmadamente hablamos con la verdad y les contamos sobre nuestros sentimientos- la hermosa mujer que era Miyuki Tezuka se había acercado a el mostrándole una sonrisa cálida y sincera –Les dijimos que nos amamos y que ustedes igual, y que serán unos fantásticos reyes- lo abrazo tratando de transmitirle la calma que sentía

-Gracias Misato, de verdad- Saionji abrazaba a su hermano menor lleno de felicidad

-Vamos hermano no te iba a ver infeliz toda tu vida casado con la mujer a la que yo quiero- el joven príncipe sonrió para después acercarse a Miyuki y abrazarla por la cintura acercándola a el

-Te lo dije Riyoko nunca debemos perder la esperanza- el rubio se acerco a él para tomar su mano y mirarlo de la forma más amorosa posible mientras notaba un brillo especial en su mirada

-Ya no lo hare- sonrió para mirar después a la otra joven pareja mirarlos felices

-Bueno hermanito primero deben casarse y después serán coronados- su hermana sonreía alegre

-Pero como, ¿debe ser lo más rápido posible?- Riyoko miro a su hermana nervioso el esperaba tener más tiempo para todo aquello que suponía una boda y una coronación

-Vamos hermano ya no eres un muchachito, Saionji ya tiene veintiséis años y tu veinticinco creo que ambos son lo suficientemente grandes- reía divertida –Ya pueden hacerse cargo de su matrimonio y claro del trono-

-Es verdad, así que creo pronto los cuatros seremos Tenoh porque ustedes también deben casarse- Saionji se mostraba divertido debido a lo que la chica había dicho -Les digo como futuro rey que ustedes deben estar perfectamente casados- los miraba serio conteniendo la risa – ¿O como van a dar herederos a la corona?-

-Nos casaremos hermano, pero ustedes serán primero- Misato lo miraba con la misma mueca de diversión que tenía su hermano en el rostro –Además nosotros solo seremos los príncipes y ustedes los reyes así que primero se debe hacer lo que es más conveniente para el reino- termino de hablar antes de comenzar a reír sin ninguna inhibición

-Siempre haremos lo que será mejor para el reino- entrelazaba sus dedos para voltear a mirar al joven de mirada verde que tanto amaba –Verdad Riyoko-

-Si, siempre lo haremos- sonreía al otro joven mientras volvía su mirada a su hermana y su futuro cuñado tomados de la mano de la misma manera en que se encontraban ellos mientras sentía su corazón lleno de felicidad, de amor y de esperanza, no podía pedir nada mas a la vida ella ya le había concedido toda la felicidad que una persona puede tener.

\- FIN FLASHBACK-

Sostuvo fuerte la espada entre sus manos aun quieto en el lugar que había estado casi desde que todo había iniciado, el había vuelto buscando estar equivocado en sus suposiciones para así después volver a escapar a aquel sitio que le había dado un poco de tranquilidad y olvido por tanto tiempo, pero la verdad lo había tomado desprevenido y en ese momento aun no sabía que hacer, como se presentaría ante la niña que él había conocido dieciocho años atrás cuando también vio por última vez a su hermana y a su cuñado con vida, como le diría que él le había dado su nombre en una ceremonia parecida a la de su boda, como le explicaría que no había vuelto nunca a Nokaith debido al dolor que le había causado el saber el fallecimiento de los tres y mas recuerdos que tenia del reino, que termino de hundirse en la soledad y la tristeza al sentirse sin familia, saliendo de está solo por los buenos recuerdos de su juventud y por el trabajo que realizaba ahora en el reino de plata, estaba confuso en sus decisiones incluso en sus pensamientos después de tantos años de esconderse de fingir no haber pasado por todo lo que paso, ahora debía enfrentar de nuevo aquel dolor de hacia tanto tiempo atrás lo habían hecho renunciar a todo lo que tenia.

De pronto vio como un guardia se acercaba a el de manera ventajosa con la intención de terminar con su vida pero él detuvo con la espada el golpe que iba hacia su pecho de forma rápida contuvo un par de golpes más rápidamente cambiando su defensa a un ataque rápido y preciso terminando con la vida de el otro hombre de forma veloz y precisa, aun era demasiado bueno en el arte de la espada, después de mirar como la vida escapaba de los ojos del hombre volvió su mirada hacia el centro del pueblo aun había bastante gente peleando para terminar con casi toda la guardia real, entonces supo que algo había vuelto a él cuando vio a esa niña hacia unas semanas atrás, había vuelto la esperanza a su vida y era momento de enfrentar todo aquello de lo que había huido años atrás, después de todo Haruka se parecía tanto a su tío Saionji Tenoh y estaba seguro que si él estuviera vivo la ayudaría no solo porque ser la hija de Misato sino porque era lo justo y lo mejor para el reino que él tanto amaba.

Rápidamente se acerco a donde se encontraban varias personas peleando por sus vidas debido a que los guardias estaban comenzando a ganar la pelea, así que el rápidamente comenzó a atacar de forma rápida terminando con la vida de varios de estos dando ventaja a los pueblerinos que al verlo pelear no dudaron en seguirlo y en poco tiempo habían acabado con casi todos los guardias que estaban antes en el sitio.

-Muchas gracias usted pelea muy bien, parece un militar experimentado como un general- el muchacho que antes le había dado la espada lo miraba asombrado

-Gracias, pero creo que debemos concentrarnos ahora en ganar esto- los miraba serio aquellas palabras lo hacían volver al momento en el que le habían dado aquel cargo tiempo atrás general de todas las tropas de Nokaith

-Si claro pero estamos desordenados nos quedamos muy atrás y creemos que nuestra demás tropa avanzo con nuestro capitán sin nosotros- el muchacho se veía preocupado

-Entiendo, bien reúne a todos los que aun estén aquí ellos se están volviendo a reagrupar y no tardaran en atacarnos, yo les diré como terminar con todos esos idiotas- lo miraba serio aun tenia aquella voz de mando que alguna vez lo llego a caracterizar así como una aguda visión para la estrategia militar

-Muy bien señor- el muchacho lo miraba en espera de un nombre

-Riyoko Tezuka a sus ordenes- dio una pequeña reverencia era momento de enfrentar la verdad aquel nombre que usaba como un diminutivo del real en el reino de plata ya no existiría mas Riy Zuka acababa de morir para él

-Usted es el gran general Tezuka, el hermano mayor de la reina Miyuki, pero usted estaba desaparecido- el joven lo miraba asombrado él había crecido escuchando sobre las batallas anteriores del reino de plata donde el gran general siempre salía victorioso pero después de la muerte del príncipe Saionji el había desaparecido totalmente del reino y ahora se creía incluso muerto

-Si muchacho pero ahora no es momento de explicaciones, ve por los demás como te ordene vamos date prisa- lo miraba serio imaginaba que su nombre aun era recordado pero no suponía que por muchachos tan jóvenes

-Si señor de inmediato- salió corriendo rápidamente jamás hubiera pensado en su vida llegara a tener el honor de pelear con el gran general Tezuka

Riyoko miro como el muchacho se alejaba mientras los demás chicos tanto hombre como mujeres que lo rodeaban lo miraban un tanto asombrados, mientras el solo se limito a sonreír, si Miyuki lo viera en ese momento seguramente se reiría de el por el sonrojo que trataba inútilmente de ocultar, él jamás se sintió como un gran general aunque muchas veces se lo habían dicho, solo sabía que luchaba por las personas a las que amaba y por el reino que confiaba en el, así como por la esperanza y el amor que Saionji le brindaba y que ahora sabia había vuelto a recuperar gracias a Haruka que era la única familia que le quedaba así que avanzaría con determinación contra los guardias y le diría a su sobrina lo más pronto posible quien era y que tenía todo su apoyo porque ella era lo mejor para Nokaith y el siempre haría lo mejor para el reino después de todo se lo había jurado a su prometido Saionji Tenoh, y ahora lo cumpliría después de tanto tiempo seguramente desde el sitio en el que él estuviera debía estar orgulloso de él y de lo que iba a hacer.

0ooo0ooo0ooo

Haruka estaba seria hacia poco había terminado con la innumerable cantidad de guardias que Souta Kaioh había enviado en su contra antes de ver como escapaba escoltado de Akio Miyake así como algunos guardias mas con dirección al palacio, suponía que en ese sitio se ocultaría y se replegaría para después atacar con el ejercito, aun se vendrían mas luchas tal vez igual o más cruentas de lo que ya estaba siendo esa, podía notar la gran cantidad de heridos que ya estaban teniendo aunque las bajas por muerte eran considerablemente pocas a lo esperado, pero lo que en ese momento estaba martillando en su mente y dejando un profundo sentimiento de pena y tristeza era la última mirada que Michiru le había dado, estaba llena de enojo, de tristeza, pero sobre todo de decepción, ella había intentado acercarse quería hablar con ella sabía que no era lo mejor pero debía hacerlo, pero su intento fue en vano ya que después de recibir algunos golpes de los guardias así como al ver que se le venían mas encima pudo ver como Mikoto se llevaba a su esposa tal y como estaba planeado desde un inicio, sabía que Souta no le haría nada a Michiru ni a su madre sobre todo con su tía cuidándolas pero eso no era lo que la preocupaba y la tenía con un enorme vacío en el pecho en ese momento sino lo que la chica de pelo aguamarina debía estar pensando en ese momento, la estaría odiando, habría entendido lo que la había orillado a hacer todo eso o simplemente se encontraba aun desconcertada ante la verdad que aun era demasiado nueva para ella, no podía seguir pensando nada de eso sobre todo cuando aun la pelea en el pueblo no terminaba.

Rápidamente trato de sobreponerse un poco o por lo menos tratar de ocultar lo que sucedía en su mente y en su corazón para dar así una rápida mirada a todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor mientras de forma ágil ataba un pedazo de su camisa que había roto para vendar su brazo izquierdo que tenia herido casi desde que todo había iniciado y colocar encima su protector, podía sentir algunos cortes en otras partes de su cuerpo pero sabía que solo eran superficiales así como algunos otros golpes que no le dolían demasiado como para detenerla, pudo ver desde la zona en la que estaba que todos los capitanes tenían controladas sus áreas y peleaban de manera ordenada por llamarlo de alguna forma logrando una rápida victoria contra los guardias que no había superado el entrenamiento que al parecer habían estado teniendo sus tropas, pudo ver como Rogelio había ordenado a los nobles que peleaban y estaban en gran ventaja ante los guardias esa pelea acabaría pronto estaba segura así que era momento de comenzar a tomar decisiones rápidas así como acciones adecuadas para no crear un caos después de dar por terminado el ataque a la guardia real, todo el plan de sus padres y sus padrinos había salido de la forma pensada, solo faltaba un detalle que en ese momento se encargaría de dar por finalizado, así que aun con la espada desenfundada y lista para cualquier cosa camino con dirección a su padrino que se encontraba al igual que ella solo observando el avance de su gente contra los enemigos.

-General Gustave debo hablar con usted- se dirigió formal debido que cerca de su padrino se encontraban varios soldados esperando ordenes y todos habían dejado claro que ella seria la que ordenaría y frente a todos habría un respeto militar necesario para mantener el orden dentro de las tropas

-Si majestad la escucho- la miro serio mientras guardaba su espada y daba un movimiento con la cabeza a los jóvenes que lo rodeaban para que se alejaran un poco y los cubrieran de cualquier posible ataque

-Donde esta mi madre y mi madrina- enfundaba su espada sintiéndose tranquila con el cuidado de los demás

-No se pero si el plan se llevo a cabo, deben estar terminando de sacar las armas del segundo pueblo y colocando campamentos para los heridos cerca de tu casa- hablaba tranquilo

-Es cierto nos replegaremos después de que esto termine-

-Si, pero ¿para que deseas verlas?-

-No, no quiero verlas, quiero que vayas y busques a una de ellas cualquiera de las dos y ambos busquen a los príncipes invitados por Souta- miraba a su alrededor mientras seguía hablando

-¿Para que?- no entendía aquella orden de la chica

-Ellos no tienen nada que ver en esto, cuando todo termine el reino seguirá en pie y no deseo perder la diplomacia con nadie, además no quiero que alguno de ellos llegue al palacio y Souta les llene la cabeza de mentiras sobre mi y esto que estamos haciendo- estaba seria mirando a alrededor

-Podría hacerse de aliados innecesarios- se sentía sorprendido de verdad ella tenía razón cuando se había vuelto tan asertiva aquella niña con sus pensamientos

-Así es o podría mandarnos una guerra después de que todo esto acabe, cualquier reino podría negarse a mi reinado negando mi linaje y mi toma del trono, o tratar de tomar cualquier excusa en busca de apoderarse del reino, no creo que pudiéramos soportar una guerra más-

-Te comprendo y te apoyo, ¿que deseas que haga cuando los encuentre a todos?-

-Llévalos a la casa, bueno al campamento, yo hablare con ellos para que se vayan tranquilos antes de que logremos atrapar a Souta, no quiero golpes, ni amenazas, por eso quiero que vayas con mi madre o con mi madrina- fijo su mirada en su padrino confiaba en el totalmente y sabia que el haría las cosas de la forma correcta

-Cumpliré sus ordenes su majestad, no se preocupe lo hare todo al pie de la letra- de nuevo hablaba con formalismo debía obedecer las órdenes que acababa de recibir de la futura reina -Solo que yo iba a ayudar al general Ritzu…-

-No se preocupe, yo me hare cargo de apoyarlo en la toma de la prisión- llamo con sus manos a los jóvenes que los rodeaban para que se estos se acercaran lo más rápido posible -Entonces general Henley por favor tome a estos soldados que están aquí busque algunos caballos y busque a su esposa o a la esposa del general Ritzu y cumpla mis ordenes por favor, deje algunos de ellos ayudando a mover a los heridos y ayudando en lo que haga falta- miraba a su padrino y a los muchachos que se habían acercado a escuchar sus ordenes mientras hablaba de forma educada

-Si su majestad- daba una reverencia seguida de los demás para después darse la vuelta y comenzar a retirarse pero no sin antes voltear a ver a la niña que él había visto crecer para darle unas palabras mas –Cuídese su majestad- sonreía mientras veía un asentimiento de parte de ella volviendo así a avanzar rápidamente

Después de perder de vista a su padrino entre la multitud de varios que aun peleaban Haruka volvió a desenfundar su arma y volvió a avanzar en dirección a la prisión, su padre debía estar cerca del sitio ya que el tenía como objetivo asegurarla para así poder sacar a los prisioneros tomados por la guardia real hacia algunas semanas atrás, todos ellos eran importantes para continuar la lucha solo de esa manera lograrían igualar en número al ejército para próximas peleas sobre todo porque estaban perfectamente entrenados, cuando logro verlo no dudo y se acerco rápidamente a él.

-General- hablo rápido mientras veía la situación en la que estaban

-Majestad que hace aquí yo pensé que estaría con mi esposa-

-No, el líder de un movimiento siempre debe estar en el frente no en espera de que todo acabe- lo miro tranquila

-Comprendo y el general Henley- miraba orgulloso a su hija ella tenía el honor de un militar como él la había educado, pero también el orgullo de un noble y la valentía que no todos poseían

-Lo envié a realizar algo importante general Ritzu no se preocupe, esto es lo último que debemos hacer antes de dar la retirada- miraba con dirección a la prisión donde comenzaban a reunirse la mayoría de los guardias reales que aun estaba dispuestos a pelear

-Lo sé majestad pero estoy seguro que cuando ordenemos la retirada no habrá muchos prisioneros- hablaba serio mientras observaba alrededor y notaba que la mayoría de los guardias preferían morir antes de ser tomados prisioneros debido a que tenían miedo de recibir algún tipo de venganza de parte de la gente a la que ellos habían sobajado tantas veces con anterioridad

-Si ellos tienen miedo a ser víctimas de represalias- lo miro fijamente -Pero los que acepten rendirse sin pelear serán tratados de manera justa aunque sean llevados presos-

-Creo que no lo han entendido, y ahora eso es lo que me preocupa- fijo su mirada en el frente notando como una gran cantidad de guardias se colocaban frente a la puerta de la prisión, debido a que esta tenia altos muros que la rodeaban casi en su totalidad era al parecer impenetrable –Si atacamos de frente ellos acabaran con muchos de nosotros antes de que logremos entrar a ella, quiero el menor número de bajas no podemos darnos el lujo de perder mucha gente o no podremos enfrentarnos ante el ejercito- rápidamente volteo para mirar a Haruka que seguía observando detenidamente la prisión

-Lo sé padre, cuantos prisioneros tenemos- hablo con un tono más bajo al que estaba usando con anterioridad para después mirarlo de forma fugaz y observar después hacia donde la pelea al parecer estaba terminando y sus tropas comenzaban a reunirse con algunos prisioneros ya cautivos

-No se tendría que preguntar a las tropas, ¿porque?-

-Tengo una idea- lo miro fijamente –Les perdonare las vidas a todos los que estén dispuestos a unirse a nuestras tropas-

-No podrás convencerlos Haruka, estos hombres no tienen familia, ni nada que los una a la gente del reino sabes que la guardia reclutaba niños de la calle, huérfanos, mendigos y gente de ese tipo por eso siempre se sintieron superiores a la gente del pueblo-

-si muchachos que Akio se encargaba de entrenar y envenenar diciendo que nadie los amaba que a nadie le importaba nada de los que les sucediera en su vida excepto a la guardia, los aislaba y los hacía odiar a todos excepto a sus compañeros y a él por supuesto, así que les daré una última esperanza y si ven que algunos de ellos aceptan tal vez mas decidan seguirlos- sonreía tranquila

-Pero si no aceptan si los creen traidores que haremos-

-Atacar- miraba fijamente en dirección a sus tropas que terminaban de reunirse detrás de ellas listos para lo que fuera mientras algunos otros terminaban con los pocos guardias que quedaban

-¿Como?- estaba incrédulo ante las palabras de su hija

-Muy fácil, entrare a la cárcel sin que ellos se den cuenta con pocos hombres acompañándome abriremos las celdas para sacar a nuestra gente y desde dentro atacaremos, cuando tu vayas a dar la orden de atacar es porque ellos estarán rodeados y nosotros perderemos a la menor gente posible, por supuesto los que se rindan deben ser escuchados- sonreía con autosuficiencia mientras veía como su padre meditaba su loco plan

-Cuando me superaste en estrategia- sonreía mientras escuchaba más detenidamente lo que iban a hacer y se alejaban a un lugar más tranquilo para continuar hablando

0ooo0ooo0ooo

Mikoto se encontraba en el balcón de la habitación de Michiru hacia un buen rato que habían llegado al palacio y como había pensado desde antes que todo sucediera esa habitación era el mejor lugar para que las cuatro permanecieran el tiempo que fuera necesario ella podría escabullirse con ayuda de la nana a otras habitaciones a través de los pasadizos secretos que ella conocía, lo importante era que no las dejaría solas en ningún momento ahora que Souta sabia toda la verdad él podía ser capaz de cualquier cosa contra Michiru y ella no lo permitiría el no le pondría una mano encima mientras ella estuviera ahí.

-Aquí no se logra ver nada de lo que sucede pero aun escucho que la batalla continua- Mikane no había dicho nada hasta ese momento en que decidió saber todo lo que pasaba –Desde cuando sabias todo eso, que la hija de los Tenoh vivía-

-Desde hace mucho- volteo a mirarla tranquila pero sin mirar sus ojos fijamente se sentía avergonzada –No podía decirte nada lo siento-

-Por eso estabas tan segura de que Michiru no se casaría, también sabias lo de la boda, sabias que ella estaba enamorada de esa niña- la miro enojada y aun contrariada por lo que estaba escuchando

-Si también y mira puedes golpearme si lo deseas pero ahora me preocupa ella- miro a la puerta del baño de la habitación, desde que habían llegado Michiru se había encerrado en el sin decir nada a ninguna de las otras tres mujeres solo dejando ver una enorme tristeza en sus ojos, volvió de nuevo su mirada a ella

-Señorita Mikoto debe curarse esa herida o puede empeorar- la mujer mayor entraba a la habitación con algunas cosas de comer seguida de algunos sirvientes con algo de ropa que le pertenecía a las tres mujeres así como algunas cosas para curar a la institutriz

-No debió molestarse con tanto nana- Mikoto agradecía mientras veía a la mujer despedir a los demás sirvientes y agradecer su ayuda –Solo debía ir por algo de ropa para la reina y para usted- se alejaba de con dirección al balcón nuevamente

-No diga eso señorita usted también estará aquí con nosotras además no se va a quedar así vestida siempre, ¿o si?- cerraba la puerta despacio, después de que habían llegado al palacio decidió reunir cosas para todas antes de que el rey llegara y tratara de saber lo que pasaba con Michiru y Haruka, ella y Mikoto habían logrado llevar su plan a cabo y las habían sacado bien de todo el embrollo que se había sucitado en el pueblo pero sabía que lo más difícil estaba por venir y no solo porque el rey desearía tomar represalias contra la niña que ella había criado sino porque estaba segura que convencer a Michiru de que su esposa había tomado la decisión correcta seria más difícil de lo que había llegado a imaginar –Además para que este más tranquila le traje ropa parecida a la que tiene puesta- la miraba sonrojarse debido a que no estaba usando el vestido que usualmente llevaba con ella.

-Gracias nana de verdad- Mikane Kaioh le daba una corta reverencia como agradecimiento para después mirar preocupada la puerta del sitio donde Michiru se había encerrado ya hacía bastante tiempo –Podría ir a ver como esta nana me preocupa-

-Si a mi igual, me cerciorare de que este bien para que estemos más tranquilas- abría la puerta con su llave maestra para después entrar al sitio cerrando tras de ella

-Todo es mi culpa yo debí decirle todo lo que pasaría, aunque Haruka se enojara no debí dejar que se enterara de todo de la forma en que paso- Mikoto golpeaba con sus puños el escritorio que estaba en la habitación de la niña a la que tanto quería

-No digas eso, nada es tu culpa yo aun no entiendo bien las cosas pero supongo que las hicieron por algo- Mikane se acerco al sitio donde estaba la institutriz para tomarla del hombro y hacer que la mirara –No te sigas culpando, todas hemos hecho cosas de las que nos arrepentimos pero sé que tienen solución- trato de darle con sus palabras consuelo y tranquilidad

-Lo sé pero ella es la más perjudicada en todo este maldito asunto- hablaba llena de tristeza no se atrevía a verla aun a los ojos, le daba vergüenza el solo mirar esos hermosos ojos azules que tanto amaba y decirle que su hija sufría por su culpa

-Ella es una gran niña y te diré que si alguien puede entender todo y perdonar esa es Michiru si hablas bien con ella se que entenderá las cosas- hiso que la mirara a los ojos –Ven te curare mientras me cuentas lo que sabes y te calmas así después podremos hablar con mi hija- tomo su mano mientras la llevaba a sentarse en uno de los sillones que estaban en la habitación

-Eres demasiado comprensiva Mikane yo no merezco…- con un dedo sobre sus labios la otra mujer detuvo sus palabras para después sentir una suave caricia sobre la mejilla y noto como la otra la miraba llena de ternura

-Tu me has salvado Mikoto, me salvaste del odio, del enojo, de la tristeza en la que vivía, me hiciste abrir los ojos y ver mi realidad y todo lo que estaba perdiendo, me devolviste el amor de mi hija y sé que lo que ha pasado es por algo Souta no es un buen hombre, lo supe muy tarde pero ahora no dejare que dañe mas a mi hija, se que tu y esa niña son su salvación y hare todo lo que esté en mis manos para ayudarte- la miro seria –Déjame ayudarte Mikoto debes contarme todo te aseguro que no te reclamare nada de lo que hayas hecho-

-Yo no te salve de nada, tu siempre fuiste una gran mujer que no supo cómo actuar, gracias Mikane el saber que lo que sientes por mi y por tu hija es más fuerte que cualquier cosa me da esperanzas- tomo las manos de la otra para después mirarla un poco más tranquila –Creo que es mejor que lo sepas todo, ya no debe haber más mentiras, ni secretos ni para ti, ni para ella- sonrió mientras ambas se seguían mirando como si tuvieran una conexión especial que no deseaba romper, ella y Michiru serian su fuerza ante cualquier cosa que pudiera suceder

-La niña no está- la mujer mayor salía rápido del baño con rostro pálido mientras las otras dos mujeres se ponían de pie

-Pero no ha salido por la puerta para nada, nana que le pudo pasar, por donde pudo haber salido- Mikane se notaba sorprendida y preocupada mientras caminaba con dirección al sitio donde antes estaba su hija

-No lo sé señora- la mujer estaba nerviosa

-Esperen, ¿nana ahí no hay ningún pasaje o salida secreta?- la institutriz la miro tratando de calmarse

-No que yo sepa señorita Mikoto, pero usted sabe que mi niña conoce más el palacio que cualquiera incluso más que yo-

-Bueno averigüémoslo- se encamino al sitio para comenzar a revisar las paredes en busca de algo que le diera una salida a algún sitio y no necesito mucho para notar un hueco en una pared cubierta por grandes cortinas a simple vista parecía solo una pequeña abertura del sitio pero al acercase mas se notaba como la pared solapaba un pasadizo detrás de ella formando un sitio bastante reducido donde solo podía caber una sola persona a la vez pero obviamente te llevaba fuera del palacio por la zona de las caballerizas llevándote a la salida que estaba en la parte posterior del palacio donde encontrabas rápidamente el bosque –Debió haber salido por aquí desde hace rato, aprovechando que ninguna de las tres sabíamos de esto- miraba a las otras dos mujeres después de regresar a la habitación nuevamente

-Si, seguramente aprovecho de que yo solo conocía el pasadizo que sale de esta habitación-

-¿Como aquí hay otro pasadizo nana?-

-Si señora- miraba a la reina tranquila –Yo no sabía que había otro en el baño-

-Pero donde estará, o que estará haciendo- la mujer de ojos azules se mostraba nerviosa sabía que si Souta volvía pronto y Michiru no estaba todo sería mucho peor

-El pasaje da salida al bosque, así que debe de haber ido a buscar a Haruka seguramente era por donde siempre escapaba para ir a verla por la noche cuando nosotras ya no sabíamos nada de su relación- Mikoto estaba seria y un poco preocupada por lo que esa niña podía hacer

-Si es lo más probable solo espero que no haga una locura señorita pero si ve a Haruka espero que se quede con ella ahí estará más segura-

-No creo que pase nana estaba muy dolida por lo que estaba pasando seguramente fue a reclamarle yo creo que volverá- un suspiro de tristeza salió seguido de sus palabras le hubiera gustado hablar con ella antes de que fuera a ver a Haruka –Aunque si la pelea aun no ha terminado Haruka tardara en encontrarse con ella- miro a la mujer mayor desconcertada no sabía que hacer

-Aun se puede escuchar la pelea en el pueblo- la reina cerró la puerta del baño mientras las otras dos mujeres la veían de manera interrogante –Si Souta llega debemos cubrir a mi hija él no debe saber que no está o todo será peor, ella volverá porque ustedes tienen razón estaba muy enojada pero imagino que tardara porque aun siguen peleando en el pueblo- sonreía mientras notaba el rostro de extrañeza en Mikoto –Te ayudare como dije y ayudare a mi hija pero ahora ambas deben contarme todo lo que saben para que pueda hacerlo como es debido- se acerco a la institutriz para volver a llevarla al sillón donde estaban antes para empezar a curar la herida de su mejilla

-La señora tiene razón- la mujer mayor cerraba con llave la puerta para después esconder esta por si el rey llegaba y se la pedía –Debemos cubrir a la niña Michiru, Mikoto usted debe contarle todo ya es momento- daba una mirada a ambas mujeres para después sentarse en la silla del escritorio esperando una respuesta de la institutriz

-Lo sé, diré todo lo que se y todo lo que he hecho Mikane- la miro tranquila –Mientras esperemos que Michiru vuelva sin haber hecho una locura- sonrió mientras dejaba que la mujer que tanto amaba curara su herida para después comenzar a decirle toda la verdad.

0ooo0ooo0ooo

Kyoya Meioh estaba aun desorientado ante lo que iba a suceder hacia poco casi todo había terminado la mayoría de los guardias estaban muertos y los que no ya eran sus prisioneros, toda la gente se había ordenado en tropas como estaba dicho desde que todo se había planeado había orden entre la gente y varios ya estaban comenzando a mover a los heridos y los muertos a su campamento, pero hacia solo algunos minutos Akio había ordenado reunir a todos los prisioneros y contarlos mientras ordenaba a las tropas alistarse para un ataque contra la prisión aunque estaba seguro que eso era un suicidio para su gente.

-Kyoya, ¿que es lo que está pasando?- su esposa lo miraba desconcertada estaba igual que él ante el movimiento que se estaba llevando a cabo

-No lo sé, ¿y Setsuna?- hablaba mientras buscaba a su alrededor a su hija

-Está bien, tranquilo se fue a ayudar a los heridos aun está muy enojada por lo que paso y por lo que le ocultamos-

-Lo imagino, creo que lo que más la sorprendió fue lo de su majestad- la miro de forma rápida

-Si pero estoy segura que entenderá todo lo que hicimos tanto nosotros como ella era necesario para hacer justicia- se mostro triste

-Tranquila querida todo saldrá, bien ella va a comprender como dices- le dio una sonrisa cálida –Vamos a ver a Ryota porque yo no entiendo que es lo que está haciendo-

-Yo tampoco lo entiendo, vamos- ambos caminaron hasta donde estaba el general terminando de hablar con los prisioneros y esperaron a que este terminara y los dejara custodiados de varios soldados

-¿Que pasa Kyoya porque tienes esa cara?- Ryota los miraba confundido mientras estos se mostraban serios

-¿Que es lo que estás haciendo atacaras la cárcel?-

-Así es coronel Meioh, veo que su tropa salió victoriosa- lo miro tranquilo

-General es una locura sabe que perderemos a muchos si hacemos eso- Momoko entendió rápidamente el tono de Ryota frente a todos sus soldados y ella lo siguió después de todo ellos eran solo coroneles y el era general

-Lo siento general pero no entiendo esta acción- Kyoya también había recuperado el respeto no estaban a solas para hablar de esa forma pero deseaba saber el plan de el otro

-Debemos tomar la prisión antes de dar la retirada y que la tarde noche se nos venga encima lo sabe coronel- miro detrás de ellos -Veo que su tropa ya está en posición así que solo esperare a las otras dos tropas para iniciar-

-¿Y su majestad?- Momoko no había visto a Haruka después de que todo había iniciado y hacía rato que también había perdido de vista a Rogelio el mejor amigo de la rubia después de que los había ayudado a ordenar a su tropa –¿Y el capitán Rogelio?-

-Ellos están haciendo algo importante, ahora por favor solo esperen mis órdenes- Ryota les daba una mirada dura para después caminar con dirección a los otros capitanes que solo esperaban sus ordenes

-Ellos planearon algo Momoko, creo que solo nos queda esperar- la miro tranquilo mientras se colocaba frente a la tropa y esperaba mientras aun con la mirada buscaba alguna señal de Haruka

Después de unos minutos y de ver como todas las tropas ya estaban listas para el ataque cuando el general lo ordenara, Kyoya logro ver como este se acercaba a los prisioneros y pedir que uno de ellos lo siguiera solo unos pasos delante de las tropas para comenzar a hablar con los guardias que aun estaban en guardia contra cualquier ataque.

-Escúchenme ríndanse y todo acabara de la mejor manera, su majestad la princesa Haruka Tenoh aceptara que ustedes se unan a nuestras tropas y cuando sus juicios sean realizados lo que hayan hecho por el reino será tomado en cuenta para disminuir sus sentencias- Kyoya miro a un Ryota tranquilo sin desenfundar la espada siquiera mientras seguía hablando de forma calmada

-Usted esta mintiendo, nadie nos ayudara cuando esto termine estamos seguros nadie se preocupa por nosotros por eso daremos nuestras vidas por lo único que tenemos- el joven capitán que era el guardia principal de la prisión había respondido rápidamente mientras hacía que sus hombres no flaquearan frente a la propuesta del general

-Por favor ellos nos van a ayudar, ríndanse y eviten muertes innecesarias- el prisionero hablaba desde su sitio

-Escúchenlo no desperdicien sus vidas de esa manera, aun son jóvenes pueden hacer mucho y les aseguro que una prisión no es su vida ayuden a que su reino sea lo que fue antes y les aseguro que sentirán que habrá valido la pena, varios de sus compañeros ya han aceptado ellos son parte de nuestras tropas ahora-

-No ellos son unos traidores que han olvidado que el mismo pueblo nos dio la espalda y que solo tenemos la lealtad hacia el rey y la gente que nos han entrenado, así que si quiere la prisión debe tomarla a la fuerza me escucho- el chico se veía furioso y determinado en su decisión

-Si eso es lo que quieren- Ryota se retiro de donde estaba y volvió a llevar al prisionero a donde se encontraban los otros, para después darle algunas palabras y volver a acercarse al sitio desde donde Kyoya y Momoko lo observaban

-¿Por que hiciste eso?- Kyoya había disminuido el tono de su voz para que nadie más escuchara

-Para hacer tiempo- Ryota lo miraba impasible –Cuando de la orden deben atacar sin dudarlo, ni detenerse- los miro de manera fría había vuelto a ser aquel hombre calculador que era hacia algún tiempo atrás

-Tiempo para su majestad no es así, ¿donde está?- Momoko estaba impaciente sabia que algún plan estaba en marcha pero tenía que saberlo para saber cómo actuar

-Ya lo verán ustedes solo ataquen- volteo hacia al frente sin mirarlos

Kyoya estaba desconcertado no sabía lo que pasaría y eso era algo que odiaba ya que él siempre debía tener un orden o siquiera un poco de conocimiento de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, no dudaría en atacar cuando se lo dijeran pero estaba realmente inquieto al no saber bien que pasaba, solo vio como Ryota dio un movimiento afirmativo con su cabeza a los demás capitanes para después volver a ver hacia el frente, hasta que de pronto pudo notar como una flecha con fuego era disparada desde la prisión y cayó en el centro del campo que los separaba de los guardias acto seguido el general desenfundo su espada y avanzo unos paso al frente mientras noto en el rostro de los guardias un total desconcierto ante lo que estaba sucediendo pero aun listos para pelear.

-Están seguros de querer perder la vida de esta manera- Ryota grito desde donde estaba

-Ustedes no entraran- el joven capitán grito tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo parándose firme frente a todos los guardias que estaban ahí

-¡Prepárense!- Ryota lo miro tranquilo volviendo rápido la mirada hacia el frente

Kyoya solo desenfundo su espada para después mirar sorprendido como las puertas de la prisión comenzaban a moverse de forma violenta desde la parte interior de la prisión y entonces lo supo Haruka había entrado y atacarían desde ambos frentes a los guardias, los cuales podía notar totalmente confundidos ante lo que estaba sucediendo en ese momento.

-Es su última oportunidad ríndanse y evitaremos muertes sin sentido- Ryota grito por última vez

-Preferimos morir antes de ser traidores- el capitán de los guardias se lanzo al ataque seguido de casi todos los demás

Kyoya solo pudo ver las puertas de la prisión abrirse para ver salir de ahí a Haruka seguida de Rogelio y de mucha más gente del pueblo bien armada antes de lanzarse a atacar a la gran cantidad de guardias que aun estaban ahí peleando tontamente cuando era más que obvio que estaban rodeados y superados en número, después de otra lucha más violenta que la anterior a la que había tenido observo como muchos jovencitos pertenecientes a la guardia comenzaban a rendirse y pedir por sus vidas comenzando así a terminar la lucha con muy pocos heridos y ninguna baja de parte de ellos al parecer el plan del general había salido perfecto y la prisión ya había sido tomada en su totalidad.

Después de un rato de ver como casi la mitad de la guardia que hacía rato había atacado se rendía Kyoya se volvió a sentir tranquilo la tarde apenas estaba comenzando y ellos ya había hecho todo lo que estaba planeado para ese día.

-Veo que te sorprendiste un poco eh Meioh- Ryota se acercaba calmadamente a él seguido de Momoko al parecer se habían encontrado en medio de la batalla

-Nunca espere que hicieras eso, tu plan fue una locura pero funciono- sonrió ante él mientras veía como Haruka también se acercaba a ellos seguida de su amigo

-De hecho fue el plan de ella- Ryota señalo a Haruka divertido al ver el rostro de incredulidad de parte de los Meioh

-Funciono- Haruka solo se limito a sonreír porque después de todo había sido muy arriesgado lo que acababa de hacer

-FLASHBACK-

Después de haberse puesto deacuerdo con su padre rápidamente se dirigió a buscar a Rogelio para explicarle lo que iban a hacer, su amigo acepto de inmediato el acompañarla y buscaron la ayuda solo de otros dos soldados mas para entrar a la prisión, así que sin decir nada más y notando como las tropas ya estaba casi listas para que su padre comenzara a colocarlas frente a las puertas de la prisión se dirigieron lo más rápido posible a uno de los muros de la parte oriente de la prisión para escalarlo y poder entrar lo más rápido posible.

Pocos minutos después ya estaban dentro de la prisión en la parte superior de esta y ya había acabado con algunos guardias.

-Debemos conseguir las llaves de las celdas para sacar a nuestra gente- Haruka hablaba mientras buscaba un sitio donde los guardias pudieran tenerlas

-Majestad solo he entrado una vez aquí para visitar a mi padre que fue capturado en el levantamiento de hace unas semanas y pude ver que los guardias tienen todas las llaves en la entrada de la prisión- la chica que los había acompañando hablaba bajo con un poco de timidez

-Es verdad yo también lo note cuando vine a visitar a mi hermano- el otro chico había complementado la información

-Bien entonces debemos ir ahí o si no el que hayamos entrado no servirá de nada debemos apresurarnos- Rogelio les dio una indicación con su mano para que los guiaran

Después de avanzar en silencio por la prisión lograron ver una celda especial donde al parecer los guardias usaban como un sitio para reunirse y descansar y por supuesto ahí tenían las llaves de todas las celdas

-Es ahí su majestad- el muchacho le señalaba el sitio a Haruka

-Si pero aun ahí algunos guardias- Rogelio miraba expectante a Haruka en espera de lo que quisiera hacer

-No son muchos los cuatro podremos contra ellos- la rubia desenfundo su espada y los miro –Solo deben cubrirnos- señalo los arcos que llevaban los dos muchachos que la miraban desconcertados –Confió en ustedes- les sonrió y le dio una indicación a Rogelio con la cabeza para que este rápidamente desenfundara la espada y se pusiera de pie para comenzar a caminar con dirección al sitio

-Creo que ustedes deberían ayudar a sus compañeros de afuera, ¿no creen?- el chico caminaba tranquilo con la espada en la mano sintiéndose acompañado de su amiga y los otros dos muchachos

-¿Como entro?- uno de los ocho guardias que aun estaban en el sitio se había puesto de pie rápidamente seguido de un par mas

-Bueno eh venido por esta cárcel y viendo la incompetencia que tienen para proteger este lugar no creo tardarme en lograr mi cometido- Rogelio sonrió mientras vio como los tres guardias se acercaban a atacarlo y mientras detuvo solo el golpe de dos de ellos escucho como alguien mas detenía al otro chico que estaba cerca

-Creo que a ellos les gusta pelear de forma bastante desigual- Haruka sonrió mientras detenía el ataque y lo devolvía rápidamente mirando fugazmente a su amigo

-Si, pero su suerte se acabo- vio como todos los guardias se abalanzaban sobre ellos mientras su amiga y el comenzaban a pelear

-Por eso no salen a pelear, son muy malos- Haruka se defendía de los golpes de un guardia mientras atacaba a otros dos y veía a Rogelio en una situación muy parecida ya se estaba cansando cuando de pronto vio como una flecha terminaba con la vida de uno de los guardias frente a ella, la estaban ayudando porque el tiempo era valioso después de algunos movimientos más logro terminar con los otros guardias mientras veía como Rogelio acababa con los que estaba peleando sintió como detrás de ella caía el último de los guardias que quedaban con una flecha en el pecho que había terminado con el

-Vaya que no fue tan difícil- su amigo se acercaba mientras guardaba su espada y caminaba hacia las llaves que estaban colgadas en una pared

-Gracias- Haruka les daba una corta reverencia

-Usted confió en nosotros majestad- la chica sonreía mientras veía a Rogelio acercarse

-Aquí están las llaves, solo que son bastantes- le daba varios juegos a Haruka

-Bien vamos a separarnos desháganse de los guardias que puedan encontrar y saquen a nuestra gente lo más rápido posible nos reuniremos en el patio principal deacuerdo- Haruka miro a los otros tres mientras repartía las llaves –Solo si son de nuestra gente si hay alguno que si haya cometido algún delito déjenlo donde esta- todos dieron una afirmación con la cabeza y rápidamente se fueron

Después de un corto rato Haruka ya había sacado a bastante de su gente todos los que había podido con las llaves que tenia y suponía que los demás igual y ya estaban en el patio reunidos pero la celda que tenia frente a ella al parecer tenía algo que pudiera ayudarlos en ese momento

-Haruka ya están todos reunidos en el patio pero no tenemos armas- Rogelio se acercaba rápido mientras notaba como ella observaba el interior de una celda

-Tienes alguna una llave que te sobrara- le hablo sin mirarlo

-Si de hecho pensé que era de donde estaban los guardias instalados-

-Préstamela- extendió su mano para después de recibirla e intentar abrir la celda frente a ella que para su sorpresa así lo hizo

-¿Que hay aquí?- Rogelio la siguió rápidamente después de que ella entrara

-Son tus armas que querías- miraba una gran cantidad de espadas, cuchillos y arcos con bastantes flechas así como algunos costales de comida y barriles al parecer llenos de agua

-Esto es buena suerte, de verdad- miraba contento a su amiga –Creo que ya no hay que preocuparnos de mucho- salieron ambos de la celda para ir rápidamente al patio que estaba cerca

-Majestad ya están listos- el muchacho que había ido con ellos mostraba a la gente ordenada y lista para recibir ordenes

-Son casi dos tropas lo que tenían aquí- Rogelio estaba asombrado

-Así es su majestad- un hombre se paro frente a Haruka y Rogelio para dar una reverencia ante ellos

-Imagino que usted es el capitán de estas tropas-

-Así es, ayer alguien vino a decirme lo que sucedió con usted así que no se preocupe todos estamos al tanto de lo acontecido así como a su disposición- la miraba tranquilo

-Se lo agradezco capitán, ¿están todos bien?- Haruka miraba a todos tanto hombre como mujeres se veían sanos y preparados para lo que iban a hacer

-Si su majestad estamos perfectamente bien, ellos estaban esperando que pasara el compromiso de la princesa para empezar a castigarnos así que no tenemos ningún problema, estamos listos para ayudarla-

-Entonces esto es lo que haremos, no está planeado pero si sale bien ayudaremos bastante, la puerta de la prisión está perfectamente cubierta y no deseamos perder muchas vidas sobre todo cuando aún nos falta pelear contra el ejército- Haruka miraba fijamente al hombre

-Por eso entro, ¿nosotros atacaremos desde atrás?- el respondió rápido

-Así es, queremos la menor perdida de gente capitán y ustedes son clave para esto- Rogelio había complementado

-Estamos para servirle su majestad solo que…-

-Tranquilo la guardia nos las han proporcionado- Haruka sonrió mientras coloco una mano sobre el hombro del capitán –Pero debemos apresurarnos deben esperar nuestra señal, capitán Hamil muéstrale donde están las armas y tráeme un arco por favor-

-Si majestad, sígame capitán- rápidamente avanzaban

-Muchachos tomen un lugar en la tropa por favor no tardare en dar órdenes- sonrió a los dos chicos que la habían ayudado a entrar a la prisión

-Si majestad- rápidamente se alejaron mientras ella se subió a una de las torres que tenía la prisión para tener una visión de lo que sucedía afuera, los guardias habían sido muy descuidados al haber dejado tan pocos hombres dentro de esta por eso tomarla le fue tan sencillo, desde donde estaba pudo ver como su padre se alejaba unos pasos de las tropas seguido de un prisionero el tiempo se agotaba era momento de actuar, cuando bajo pudo ver que la buena organización de todos sus soldados había hecho que ya estuvieran todos armados y esperando ordenes.

-Tome su majestad- Rogelio le daba un arco y sonreía debido al título que debía usar para hablarle

-Gracias capitán- sonrió para después ver a las dos tropas listas –Se que esto no era lo que esperaban que sucediera, pero es necesario para ayudar a todos los que están afuera, con nuestra ayuda esta batalla terminara rápido sé que no será la última pero les aseguro que todo valdrá la pena-

-Así será su majestad- el capitán de la tropa contestaba seguido de una afirmación de todos los demás

-Entonces quiero que una tropa se quede aquí protegiendo la posición así como la celda que tiene provisiones y bastantes armas que nos servirán más adelante, su capitán se quedara con ustedes mientras el capitán Hamil y yo avanzaremos con la otra tropa contra la guardia que está afuera no tenemos las llaves de la puerta pero la abriremos a la fuerza cuando yo de la señal- Haruka les daba una mirada firme a todos mientras estos afirmaban con la cabeza aceptando así sus ordenes

-Bien ustedes síganme- Rogelio llamo a bastantes soldados contra la puerta para comenzar a forzarla cuando fuera necesario mientras los demás se preparaban para atacar y la otra tropa se separaba un poco de ellos liderados por su capitán

-Entonces es momento- Haruka tomo una flecha y la coloco en el arco que Rogelio le había dado un momento antes para después lanzarla al aire con la punta llena de fuego que encendió con una pequeña lámpara de aceite prendida cerca de la puerta esa era la señal para su padre diciéndole que ya estaban listos, rápidamente se acerco a la puerta y escucho algunos gritos de parte de uno de los guardias –Ahora todos listos que vamos a atacar- grito a los soldados para unirse a su amigo y seguidos de los demás comenzaron a mover fuertemente la puerta tratando de forzarla de esa manera mientras los demás soldados se posicionaban para salir cuando fuera el momento, unos instantes después noto como las puertas cedían y los guardias estaban a su merced mientras su padre era seguido de varias tropas y empezaban a atacar –Ataquen- alzo su espada y se lanzo contra los guardias seguida de su amigo y todos los demás soldados.

-FIN FLASHBACK-

-No debería hacer cosas tan arriesgadas majestad- Momoko Meioh miraba seria a Haruka

-Lo sé, pero no había otra opción- solo se limito a sonreír

-Todo salió bien después de todo- Ryota trato de defenderla

-Si pero ella es el futuro del reino, debemos cuidarla mas- Kyoya le contesto algo molesto

-No pueden tratarme como una niña pequeña, además yo soy quien manda aquí- su mirada verde se afilo ella era responsable de sus actos además se sentía bastante capaz de realizar cualquier cosa que fuera necesaria –Así que por favor dejen esta conversación ya-

-Como dese majestad- fue lo único que Momoko se limito responder mientras notaba como los demás guardaban silencio no podía negar que la chica tenia la voz de mando como la de su madre y un temperamento bastante parecido

-Su majestad, los heridos y muertos ya están siendo trasladados al campamento y los prisioneros y provisiones que encontró ya están escoltadas las tropas esperan sus ordenes- unos soldados se habían acercado a Haruka mientras hablaban

-Muy bien regresen a sus posiciones y esperen sus ordenes, gracias- Haruka los vio alejarse para después mirar a todos los que estaban con ella –Es momento de irnos ya hicimos lo que planeamos y no quiero estar más aquí- los miro de forma fría –Den la retirada- tomo su capa de manos de su padre la cual el cuidaba desde antes del ataque de la prisión y comenzó a colocársela para caminar en dirección a la salida del pueblo alejándose de todos

-Bueno den la retirada- Ryota se alejo seguido de Rogelio con dirección a las tropas

-Bien- Kyoya le dio una mirada a su esposa para después separase y caminar con dirección a la gente que él dirigía dando una última mirada a Haruka mientras esta se seguía alejando, esa niña era muy fuerte pero aun así pudo notar la tristeza instalada en sus ojos, debía estarle doliendo lo que pasaba con Michiru así como lo que estaban haciendo, no podía negar que era muy madura para su edad pero aun era una jovencita enamorada más joven incluso que su hija, la cuidaría y la ayudaría en lo que fuera, solo esperaba que ella no perdiera ni el valor ni la esperanza que la habían llevado a hacer eso y que al final fuera feliz con quien al parecer más amaba.

0ooo0ooo0ooo

Souta Kaioh acaba de entrar al palacio el cual estaba casi desierto excepto por la gente que servían ahí, al parecer ellos eran los únicos en todo el reino que no sabían nada de lo había pasado hace unos momentos, detrás de él iban Akio seguido de su hijo y varios guardias que habían escapado junto con ellos al ver que la hija de Tenoh estaba ganando y acercándose peligrosamente a su posición, aun no sabía las intenciones que esta pudiera tener si lograba atraparlo seguramente lo asesinaría al instante buscando la venganza por la muerte de sus padres pero no dejaría que fuera tan fácil no le daría ni su vida ni el trono porque todo le pertenecía-

-¿Que vas a hacer ahora Souta?- Akio hablaba rápido y nervioso mientras con un movimiento de su mano indicaba a los guardias y a su hijo que salieran del palacio

-Tenemos que prepararnos y tener listo al ejército- lo miraba rápido mientras notaba como el salón donde estaban quedaba totalmente desierto

-La pelea en el pueblo al parecer aun no acabado- se quedaba en silencio mientras seguían escuchando la pelea que no estaba lejos de ellos

-Lo sé pero los imbéciles de la guardia no duraran mucho, la gente estaba bien entrenada esto lleva mucho tiempo preparándose, ¿como es que no te diste cuenta?- miraba furioso al hombre que para él tenía la culpa se habían confiado demasiado

-No me culpes ahora Souta que si recuerdo bien estuviste deacuerdo en que habíamos terminado con todos estos revoltosos hace varias semanas-

-Pues al parecer no fue así- se acerco peligrosamente al otro –Además no fuiste tú quien me dijo que todos los Tenoh habían muerto-

-Mira creo que hablar de eso ahora no ayudara en nada mejor pensemos como vamos a enfrentarlos- caminaba unos pasos atrás no quería hablar sobre el tema porque en eso él si había sido culpable al ni siquiera buscar los cuerpos de los anteriores reyes

-Eres un imbécil Akio y si tienes razón después hablaremos lo de los Tenoh, ahora es más importante que nos preparemos, así que ve y prepara al ejercito encuartélalos no pueden hablar con nadie del pueblo me entendiste la mayoría tienen familia en los pueblos y pueden ceder ante sus suplicas e incluso ayudarlos-

-Bien, ¿que mas quieres que haga?- se colocaba firme frente al hombre de pelo aguamarina

-Deja a tus idiotas cuidando el palacio no creo que ataquen pero es mejor estar prevenidos esperaremos a ver cuál será su siguiente movimiento, espero que por lo menos tus guardias les hayan producido bajas importantes y su número sea menor al nuestro- estaba atento observando a las escaleras seguramente su hija y su mujer estaban arriba –Y manda al inútil de tu hijo a buscar a los príncipes si tengo alguno de mi lado tal vez pueda hacerme de algún reino aliado y de más tropas para deshacerme de esa maldita Tenoh de una vez por todas-

-Hare todo de inmediato, prevendré a nuestras tropas y observare los movimientos de la gente del pueblo- se dirigió a la salida –Pero antes de querer matarme a mí por lo de la hija de Tenoh, deberías meter en cintura a tu hija que al parecer no es tan decente como pensabas- sonrió antes de cerrar la puerta tras de él

-Lárgate ya imbécil- grito frente a la puerta porque el otro hombre ya había salido para comenzar a caminar rápidamente hacia el piso de arriba dirigiéndose rápidamente a la habitación de su hija.

Michiru tenía que darle muchas explicaciones por su culpa había quedado como un estúpido frente a todos los plebeyos del reino y sobre todo ante los príncipes de otros reinos y eso no se lo dejaría pasar tan fácil además como se había enredado justamente con la hija de quien el mas odiaba como se había casado a escondidas de él y de todos como había aceptado ponerse en su contra, él era su padre mientras esa niña estúpida no era nada, no podría darle nunca nada porque nada le pertenecía, Mikane también debía saber lo que pasaba y ambas le pagaría el haberle tomado el pelo pero no solo eso ahora tendría que ayudarlo en defender lo les pertenecía y tal vez su hija por lo menos para eso fuera una clave importante, rápidamente había llegado al sitio y entro sin avisar en la habitación encontrándose con su mujer, la institutriz y la nana de su hija sentadas en la pequeña sala que tenia Michiru en su habitación hablando bajo.

-Imagino que siguen conspirando contra el reino, ¿donde está Michiru?- azotaba la puerta tras de él para terminar de entrar y mirarlas lleno de furia

-Ya empiezas a decir locuras Souta, ninguna sabia que pasarían todas esas cosas- Mikane se ponía de pie para enfrentar con la mirada a su aun esposo, por primera vez se sentía con tanto valor como para defenderlas a ellas y a su hija del canalla que tenía enfrente sobre todo después de escuchar todo lo que él había hecho por el maldito poder

-Si por supuesto y por eso huyeron tan rápido tenían un carruaje preparado y estaban listas solo para escapar, ¿no es así?- se acerco unos pasos a su mujer -¿Donde está mi hija?- miro a todas ya de pie sin moverse del centro de la habitación

-La niña se encerró en el baño desde que llegamos su majestad- aunque odiaba llamarlo de esa manera la mujer mayor trato de calmar los ánimos al ver como Mikoto ponía su mano sobre la empuñadura de su espada y el hombre frente a ellas estaba tan furioso que podía ser capaz de cualquier cosa

-Entonces habrá la puerta ahora, quiero hablar con ella- miro fijamente a la mujer que pareció importarle poco lo que le había dicho pues no había dado ni siquiera un paso

-No puedo, no tengo llave- se mostro firme no abriría por nada no importara lo que pasara protegería a su niña

-Como que no tiene, si usted es la única en este maldito palacio con una llave maestra, así que abra la maldita puerta antes de que me canse y yo mismo haga que me de la maldita llave a como dé lugar- tomo a la mujer mayor de los hombros mientras la agitaba fuertemente al tiempo que gritaba exasperado

-Ya le dije que no puedo, perdí esa llave hace mucho- aguantaba los gritos así como el movimiento brusco del que estaba siendo victima

-Abra la maldita puerta y deje de estar protegiendo a esa niña estúpida traidora- estaba a punto de golpear a la mujer en una mejilla cuando sintió como su brazo era detenido

-No te atrevas Souta, que no entiendes que no la tiene, ya suéltala- Mikane lo había detenido antes de que lastimara a la mujer, había sacado fuerzas y valor no sabía de dónde pero no dejaría que nunca más ese hombre lastimara a las personas que ella mas quería

-Ahora la defiendes, tú debes tener la maldita llave tu eres quien protege a la estúpida de tu hija verdad seguramente tú la solapaste para que hiciera todo eso que la imbécil de Tenoh grito en la plaza del pueblo, tú has sido la primera en traicionarme cuando eras tú quien decía que me amaba más que a nada maldita zorra- había soltado a la mujer mayor para voltear a ver a su esposa mientras seguía hablando entre gritos y jalones con la mujer que le había dado una hija para terminar dándole una fuerte bofetada que la lanzo rápidamente al suelo haciendo que un poco desangre saliera por la boca de esta

-Tienes razón alguna vez te ame más que a nada en el mundo pero eso se acabo Souta tu terminaste con lo que sentía por ti, lo convertiste en odio me entiendes, me lastimaste por mucho tiempo pero no dejare que vuelvas igual de infeliz a mi hija no dejare que la lastimes por nada del mundo y no te dejare verla hasta que ella así lo quiera- hablaba furiosa desde el suelo sintiendo un hilo de sangre salir de su boca pero aun sin perder el valor que la tenían enfrentándose al peor hombre que ella había conocido

-Si no me digas estúpida, ni tu ni nadie me van a impedir ver a mi hija- desenfundo su espada mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a la mujer en el suelo hasta que sintió el filo de una espada colocarse en su cuello se había olvidado de la institutriz

-Yo se lo voy a impedir, no me tiente a rebanarle el cuello ahora mismo porque lo que acaba de hacer ha sido demasiado para mí- Mikoto apretó mas la espada al cuello del hombre que acaba de golpear a la mujer que ella amaba y estaba segura que de no estar ella ahí él ya le hubiera quitado la vida para hacer que Michiru lo ayudara en cualquier cosa que deseara

-No Mikoto no ensucies tus manos por alguien como él, estoy segura que pronto tendrá su castigo- la mujer le hablaba tranquila mientras miro en esos hermosos ojos azules valor, uno que nunca había visto en ella tenía razón matarlo era poco para qué pagara todo lo que había hecho

-Claro usted es la amante de esa zorra- daba unos pasos atrás mientras señalaba con la espada a su mujer para después levantarla en contra de la institutriz –Y dime contigo es buena en la cama porque conmigo siempre fue una frígida- sonreía cínicamente

-Ya cállese o no me va a importar la maldita justicia- Mikoto apretaba el agarre de su espada mientras sentía la sangre hervir ante las palabras del hombre frente a ella y se prepara para atacarlo en cualquier momento

-No podrá contra mí, mucho menos con ese atuendo ridículo que lleva puesto y dígame es su hermanito uno de los cabecillas de toda esta maldita traición, dígame él fue quien entreno a Tenoh y planeo con ella esta maldita guerra que les prometió esa maldita dinero, un titulo, dígame Mikoto ella te prometió entregarte a la puta de mi esposa para que te de noches de pasión insaciable- sonreía mientras se preparaba a atacarla en el momento en que la ira la cegara y bajara la guardia

-Eso cree, que puede ganarme es usted un idiota que no sabe ni pelear con honor, y en cuanto a mi hermano tal vez ayudo a la chica pero por justicia, sabe esa Tenoh como usted la llama lo hará conocer la justicia y lo hará ver su suerte- no bajo la guardia al contrario se calmo y pensó fríamente controlo su ira así como sus sentimientos tal y como su padre la había enseñado mientras le decía que los cobardes siempre buscarían su furia, su dolor porque era la única forma en que ellos podían ganar desconcentrándola de su pelea –Largase, ya escucho a la reina Michiru lo verá cuando ella así lo quiera- estaba firme y tranquila él era quien estaba extrañado ante su sangre fría

-Ya escuchaste Souta lárgate y déjanos en paz, mejor preocúpate en como escapar de lo inevitable- Mikane terminaba de ponerse de pie detrás de la otra mujer pero aun mirándolo de frente no volvería a dejarse intimidar ante el

-Bien, bien las dejare seguir haciendo aquí su voluntad pero de este cuarto no saldrán y nadie las alimentara ni las ayudara de ninguna manera entendieron cuando acabe con todo los estúpidos de afuera ustedes me van a pagar muy caro su traición incluyendo a Michiru aunque venga verme no servirá de nada-gritaba fuertemente en la habitación tratando de que incluso su hija lo escuchara para después salir de la habitación de la misma forma que había entrado

-Está bien señora- la mujer mayor se acercaba a la reina para tratar de ver el fuerte golpe que tenía en la mejilla –Le duele mucho-

-No nana estoy bien, solo que creo que nos descubrimos frente a él, sabe que no somos sus aliadas y tampoco Michiru- miraba a las otras dos

-Mejor así nos dejara en paz hasta que hablemos con ella y este más calmada no quiero que le llene la cabeza de mentiras- Mikoto guardaba nuevamente su espada mientras echaba llave a la puerta de la habitación –Así estaré más tranquila, aunque debí haberlo matado nos hubiéramos evitado de tantos problemas- miraba a las otras aun asustadas mientras ella trataba de calmar la furia que sentía, ese maldito estuvo a punto de matar a quien ella amaba y tenía toda la intención de usar a Michiru para su bien, lo sabia pero no se lo iba a permitir por nada del mundo primero tendría que matarla para usar a su hija en sus maléficos planes

-Todo estará bien, por lo que me has contado la hija de los Tenoh a quien mi hija tanto ama es buena y ella quiere justicia, si lo hubieras matado le hubieras arrebatado eso Mikoto pronto todo acabara y Michiru será feliz, muy feliz- sonreía mientras una lagrima resbalaba por su mejilla y se sentía abrazada por la mujer a la que amaba tratando de reconfortarla después de todo las cosas no serian tan fáciles

-Así será Mikane, ya lo veras- Mikoto la reconfortaba mientras ella esperaba que así fuera, sintiendo como la otra se aferraba a ella buscando fuerza para enfrentar lo que venia

Souta caminaba aun furioso con rumbo a su despacho debía pensar cual sería su siguiente movimiento, debía estar bien planeado o Tenoh ganaría y el no podía permitírselo después de encargaría de esas malditas, ellas le pagarían cada palabra que acababan de decirle de eso se encargaría el mismo cuando todo acabara y el siguiera con el poder en sus manos, incluso Michiru conocería la desgracia de haberse puesto en su contra y preferir a una maldita campesina por encima de su propio padre ellas sabrían quien era Souta Kaioh.

0ooo0ooo0ooo

Se sentía bastante extraño aunque todo lo que había planeado había salido casi perfecto el hubiera preferido que nada de eso hubiera sucedido, la mirada que había visto en Haruka cuando les dio la orden de retirada era lo que estaba terminando con su fuerza y templanza, su hija estaba sufriendo de eso no había duda debía estarle doliendo lo que había pasado con la princesa Michiru debía estar sufriendo por la mentira por el silencio de tantos años y por la gente del reino, después de todo su hija era la persona más noble y buena que él conocía y debía sentirse muy mal al ver a tanta gente morir en su nombre.

-¿Ryota estas bien?- Mary tomaba su hombro tratando de tranquilizarlo ella podía notar lo que le estaba pasando

-Si Mary es solo que esto me ha descontrolado un poco- trataba de sonreír un poco después de señalarle a su amiga los campamentos puestos alrededor de la casa en la que vivió tranquilo por tanto tiempo

-Lo sé esto no es un panorama muy alentador pero al final no tuvimos tantas bajas como esperábamos- comenzaban a caminar con dirección a su casa que solo ocupaban ellos como siempre y por supuesto ahí podían ir los capitanes y coroneles a tomar las ordenes ya que todo alrededor estaba ocupado por sus ahora soldados así como de heridos

-Es cierto y creo que debemos esperar por mucho un par de días para que la gente se recupere y nos vayamos a tomar los pueblos, solo que esta vez será el ejercito quien nos va a tratar de detener- seguía caminando con la mirada baja sentía vergüenza y pena jamás en su vida se había sentido así aunque había luchado varias veces en otras guerras

-No estás así solo por eso Ryota, te conozco hemos sido amigos desde hace mucho y tu semblante no solo es por preocupación a la gente- entraban a la casa y ella pedía con la mirada que los dejaran solos a las demás personas que estaban ahí en ese momento sacando algunos muebles para la gente que estaba afuera

-¿y Haruka, ya llego?- la miro mientras veía como su amiga cerraba la puerta quedando los dos solos

-Si llego mucho antes que tu ayudo un poco a la gente y después cuando le dijeron que todos estaban bien atendidos fue a ver a sus padres y ahí sigue- Mary observo hacia la parte de atrás de la casa y aunque no podía ver a la chica desde ahí sabia que por ahí debía regresar –Es por ella, ¿cierto?-

-Si Mary no sabes la cantidad de veces que he deseado que ella fuera mi hija de verdad, que esta carga no estuviera jamás en su vida, no sabes como hubiera preferido que llevara a cabo su plan con la princesa Michiru y que ella solo hubiera sido una campesina y no la heredera al trono- golpeo fuertemente la mesa con ambos puños cerrados mientras contenía algunas lagrimas y miraba a su amiga

-Lo sé Ryota, yo también lo he deseado creo que los cuatro lo hemos hecho, pero lo que ha pasado es su destino y tú lo sabes, nos hemos lamentado mucho por todo, pero ella ha sido fuerte más de lo que llegamos a pensar- lo miro seria y firme

-Si pero cuanto durara su fuerza, no viste sus ojos, lo de la chica le esta doliendo, como quisiera decirle que olvide esta locura que vaya por ella y que huyan, pero no puedo porque sé que ella no lo haría y además vivirían infelices- se sentó conteniendo su rabia mientras seguía con los puños apoyados sobre la mesa

-Así es amigo, esta guerra es su único camino y si lo que Mikoto dijo es verdad su amor por esa chica será más fuerte que cualquier cosa y si ella la ama igual sabrá comprender- se acerco a él poniéndose de rodillas para estar a su nivel y lo abrazo –Llora Ryota todos lo hemos hecho incluso Gustave y sé que tú no has llorado porque siempre pretendes ser fuerte sobre todo frente a Misaki pero debes desahogarte o no podrás seguir, se que tienes miedo de que sufra de que la pena acabe con aquella sonrisa que siempre nos brinda y temes por su vida como todos, de eso no hay duda pero yo se que va a estar bien y al final de todo esto será muy feliz- lo abrazo mas fuerte mientras ella trataba de tomar el mismo valor que se le había ido al ver a la niña que había criado con esa profunda tristeza en los ojos hacia unos instantes atrás

-Tienes razón, todo saldrá bien solo soy un preocupon- se aferro a su amiga como si ella fuera un salvavidas y él se estuviera ahogando mientras lloraba desconsoladamente como si de un bebe se tratara tenia tanto miedo de que su hija se perdiera en una terrible tristeza y dolor de la que no pudiera escapar nunca

-Vez llorar hace bien amigo, además nadie más que yo sabrá esto lo juro- había hablado después de dejar que su amigo se desahogara por un rato con ella mientras lo veía que comenzaba a calmarse y a secar las lagrimas de sus ojos

-Gracias Mary, yo tampoco lo diré porque sino Gustave se pondrá celoso porque me andas abrazando- sonrió tratando de superar lo que sentía después de todo el llorar lo había liberado un poco de la opresión que sentía en el pecho

-Ese siempre ha sido un celoso irremediable- sonreía mientras se dirigía a abrir la puerta y llamar a la gente para que volviera y sacara las cosas que le faltaban

-Lo sé, gracias Mary de verdad- se acercaba a ella para colocar su mano en su hombro y darle una sonrisa sincera

-Ya basta de agradecimiento para eso están los amigos, ¿no es así?- sonreía mientras veía nuevamente en dirección al sitio donde probablemente estaba Haruka –Ella va a estar bien lo sabes-

-Si lo estará- sonrió mientras miraba a la misma dirección – ¿Y mi esposa?-

-Vaya pensé que jamás preguntarías, eso si se lo diré para que te de un jalón de orejas Jajajaja- reía tratando de olvidar la conversación pasada

-Gracias de verdad pensé que éramos buenos amigos- sonreía

-Si ahora me sobornas- lo miraba divertida -Hace un buen rato vino Gustave y le pidió ayuda para algo que al parecer Haruka le pidió que hicieran y ambos se fueron dejándome al mando del campamento-

-Ya veo Haruka me dijo que había mandado a Gustave a algo pero no menciono a Misaki y no dijo a que los mando- miro serio hacia donde se encontraban los campamentos con su gente aun herida y varios más ayudando a los demás

-Supongo que debemos esperar a que vuelvan- la mujer sonrió al ver a su amigo más tranquilo y con otro semblante –Todo saldrá como pensamos-

-Si Mary porque si no es así yo hare todo lo que esté en mis manos para que todo salga lo mejor posible para mi hija, para que sea feliz- se sentía más calmado podría seguir peleando con esa idea en la mente

-Ten por seguro que todos lo haremos Ryota- coloco su mano en el hombro del hombre para darle un ligero apretón y después comenzar a caminar con dirección al enorme campamento –Y mientras eso sucede voy a ayudar a los demás-

-Ya entendí, vamos te ayudo- la alcanzaba para caminar a su lado mientras en el crecía la determinación de ayudar a ser feliz a la niña que él había criado ya no le importaba ni siquiera el trono o Souta Kaioh después de todo que ella fuera feliz había sido el último deseo de los padres de Haruka.

0ooo0ooo0ooo

Tenía ya bastante tiempo de estar ayudando en el sitio, había muchas personas heridas que atender pero casi toda la gente que estaba bien y disponible estaba ayudando en lo que fuera necesario, ella un poco después de que la pelea en el pueblo hubiera terminado había acudido rápidamente a ayudar en el traslado de los heridos a lo que al parecer era el campamento ya establecido por la mama y la madrina de Haruka casi desde que todo había iniciado con la ayuda de la gente que no pelearía, niños, gente adulta así como hombres y mujeres que no estaban en condiciones de luchar habían ya colocado las tiendas para instalar ahí a la gente, así como habían movido las armas que tenían para usar después junto con las provisiones necesarias para mantener a la gente por bastantes días, todo era claro para ella eso había sido planeado con tiempo, la gente había sido entrenada las cosas habían sido reunidas todo tenía un orden, no podía creer aun todo lo que había pasado, sus padres lo sabían todo habían ayudado y ella se sentía como la más estúpida de todos porque se entero al final que habría guerra por palabras de sus padres y un poco después se entera por palabras de la misma Haruka que ella era una Tenoh y la líder de todo eso, que tonta como había podido ser engañada así por una campesina desde cuando sabia Haruka quien era y por que había usado a Michiru de una manera tan cruel y desconsiderada, Setsuna estaba llena de dudas de ideas sin sentido que pasaría ahora, que era lo que buscaba la heredera al final de todo ese lio que ya había armado.

-¿Hija podemos hablar un momento?- Kyoya después de dejar instalada a su tropa y de haber visto que los heridos que él llevo estaban siendo atendidos busco a su esposa para que ambos fueran a buscar a su hija

-De que desean hablar, creo que ya todo está muy claro- los miraba de forma rápida no deseaba hablar con ellos necesitaba pensar un poco más las cosas que estaban pasando

-Hija debes escucharnos, mira todo lo que ha pasado no solo el porqué no unimos a esto, sino también porque no te contamos lo de su majestad- Momoko la miraba seria aunque su hija era solo un poco más alta que ella al igual que su esposo eso no la dejaba de hacer una niña la mayoría de las veces

-Setsuna Meioh debes escucharnos hablar con nosotros- su padre la había tomado de un brazo para que los mirara, conocía a su hija y cuando ella deseaba ser testaruda nadie la sacaba de su posición en eso eran muy parecida a el

-Que me van a decir que todo fue por justicia, que era necesario para el reino y luego que, que su majestad solo debe tomar lo que por derecho le pertenece que el aun rey debe pagar el usurpar un sitio que no debía tomar- se soltó del agarre de su padre y comenzó a caminar a la salida de la casa de campaña donde estaban

-No solo lo usurpo hija, mato a los verdaderos reyes para tomarlo a la fuerza, ¡Setsuna debes escucharnos!- su madre la seguía rápidamente y detrás de ella iba Kyoya

-Y si así fue porque no me lo contaron desde un principio, díganme que piensan que soy una tonta, una idiota a la que le pueden ocultar todo para después solo pedir disculpas y tratar de dar explicaciones que ya no tienen tanta importancia cuando ya se todo lo que necesito saber- se detuvo para girar a verlos llena de decepción y furia

-Hija no pensamos nada de eso de ti confiamos en ti más que en nadie, no te dijimos nada para protegerte, tu siempre estuviste muy cerca de la princesa no debías saber las cosas no era adecuado- Kyoya hablo rápido sintiendo un enorme dolor en el pecho al ver la mirada que su hija les estaba dirigiendo

-No les creo nada, ya no puedo, y saben es por mi amistad a Michiru que no puedo aceptar a Haruka como su majestad ella solo la ha usado igual que a mí- se alejo unos paso más sin dejar de mirarlos

-Hija tienes que escucharnos- su madre se trato de acercar mientras Setsuna seguía alejándose

-No insistan necesito tiempo, déjenme sola- los miro a los ojos por última vez antes de dar la vuelta y volverse a ir caminando en dirección contraria a la casa de los Ritzu

-Déjala Momoko- su esposo la detuvo –Se le debe pasar el enojo y hablaremos con ella sabes que siempre ha sido muy lista y noble, así que tarde o temprano entenderá lo que hemos hecho- la abrazo mientras veía como la chica se alejaba –Vamos con el general y con su majestad debemos saber que es lo próximo a hacer-

-Si cariño vamos- sonrió para volverse a abrazar a su esposo antes de volver por órdenes

Mientras, Setsuna seguía caminando furiosa quería alejarse lo más posible del sitio no deseaba ver a sus padres mucho menos escucharlos le habían ocultado tantas cosas se sentía engañada y usada por ellos y por su supuesta amiga Haruka, porque como podía explicarle lo que había hecho que le diría que era su obligación como heredera a la corona.

-Setsuna- Rogelio se había acercado a ella rápidamente después de haberse separado del general Ryota había ido a buscarla sin tener suerte hasta ese momento que la vio separarse de sus padres

-¿Que quieres Rogelio?- lo miro furiosa el también lo sabía todo incluso tenía un grado importante entre las tropas de su majestad que era como llamaban a Haruka –Vas a venir a contarme mentiras sobre como descubriste todo de pronto y solo decidiste ayudar porque Haruka es tu amiga-

-Setsuna no son mentiras, todo lo que te han dicho tus padres, lo que yo te puedo decir son verdades entiendo que estés dolida por habernos guardado la verdad por muy corto que haya sido el tiempo que lo hayamos sabido pero debes entender o por lo menos escucharme- la miraba fijamente le estaban doliendo sus palabras pero haría que lo escuchara

-No quiero escucharte, ni a ti ni a nadie y como es que dejaste que Haruka te engañara tanto tiempo diciendo que solo era una campesina como es que dejas que te use como a un títere, pensé que tú eras diferente- le fuertemente

-Ella no lo sabía, jamás nos engaño ella pensaba que solo era una hija de unos campesinos mas- respondió enojado, como es que la chica que él pensó alguna vez era la persona más comprensiva del mundo ahora se comportaba así debía sentirse muy traicionada por toda la gente a su alrededor para actuar de esa manera

-Si claro, y cuando planeo todo, ¿hace dos días? por favor, me arrepiento de haberla ayudado de haber creído en cada palabra que me dijo y que tú me dijiste- volvió a caminar apartando a el muchacho frente a ella ya que él le había obstruido el camino donde ella iba

-Ya te dije que nunca te mintió, ni a la princesa Michiru cada palabra que te dijo, que te escribió fueron ciertas ella siempre supo y creyó que sus padres no eran más que mercaderes- siguió hablando sin moverse de su sitio solo mirando a la chica que en ese momento le daba la espalda

-¿Tu sabias que ella y yo nos escribimos algún tiempo?- lo miro incrédula

-Si ella siempre me conto todo y sabes cuando empecé a estar contigo de forma más seria sentí celos de mi propia amiga ella te conocía desde antes, tenían mucha confianza y es muy guapa pero sabes luego me di cuenta que era solo una tontería de mi parte, porque Haruka solo vive por y para Michiru la ha amado desde el día que la conoció y jamás la hubiera usado de ninguna manera ni a ti, tu eres una amiga a la que quiere mucho sabe que puede contar contigo en lo que sea, el día que lo supo quiso huir con su esposa pero ella no se lo permitió-

-Basta no te quiero seguir escuchando no importa lo que sientas o lo que hayas sentido Rogelio, tú me mentiste y ella igual seguramente ella te dijo todo lo que sabía de mi y te pidió ayuda para lo que sea que planearan- lo miro con dolor en los ojos se sentía engañada, tan engañada que nada de lo que podían decirle le parecía verdad

-Pero si yo tengo poco de conocerte, tu las estabas ayudando con la boda antes de siquiera hablar conmigo Setsuna, no te das cuenta de lo absurda que suenas- se acerco a ella

-No me importa Rogelio no te quiero seguir escuchando, aléjate de mi olvídame, lo nuestro jamás paso me entiendes- lo detuvo con una mano

-Setsuna solo estas enojada confundida necesitas calmarte un poco- tomo su mano y la acerco un poco a él–Te dejare en paz hasta que te sientas más tranquila y quieras escucharme, pero eso de que lo nuestro nunca paso no lo acepto me entiendes yo te amo y no me alejare pase lo pase- la soltó para dar unos pasos hacia atrás –Te estaré esperando para contarte solo la verdad- giro y comenzó a alejarse con dirección a la casa donde solo estaban los líderes de las tropas sin dar oportunidad a Setsuna de siquiera responder

Setsuna estaba totalmente confundida no sabía que pensar o que sentir después de todo lo que sus padres y Rogelio le habían dicho como aceptar las verdades que jamás pensó o llego a imaginar cómo podría estarse sintiendo Michiru en ese momento, igual o más traicionada que ella seguramente incluso debía pensar que ella sabía todo y no le había dicho nada, tal vez si debía tranquilizarse un poco pensar las cosas que habían pasado y después escuchar todas las versiones, después de todo si eran mentiras alguno de ellos se equivocarían en algo cuando le contaran las cosas.

0ooo0ooo0ooo

Haruka estaba regresando a su casa después de haber pasado un largo tiempo frente a las tumbas de sus padres ese era el único sitio donde se sentía un poco más tranquila ante cualquier cosa que le estuviera pasando se había estado debatiendo entre ir al bosque o esperar a que fuera más tarde no sabía si Michiru podría estar ahí o si su tía no la habría dejado salir por nada del mundo, si no la encontraba en la cascada sabía que no podría verla, no hasta que eso acabara porque no podría entrar al palacio y dejar todo tirado ella ya tenía muchas obligaciones cosas que la orillaban a no poder alejarse mucho del campamento, termino decidiendo volver para ver cómo estaban las cosas y que sería lo siguiente que hacer para empezar a avanzar y terminar lo más rápido posible con esa guerra con la que ella aun no estaba deacuerdo pero sabía que era lo mejor para todos, mientras caminaba noto a Rogelio sentado afuera de su casa con la mirada perdida, seguramente su conversación con Setsuna no había sido la mejor.

-¿Que haces ahí de vago?, deberías estar ayudando- le dio una leve patada en las piernas

-Me dijeron que no necesitaban nada y decidí descansar un poco- la miro desde el suelo tratando de sonreír notaba en sus ojos la misma tristeza que seguramente él tenía en ese momento

-Entiendo a mi me dijeron algo parecido- sonrió de forma forzada mientras le extendía su brazo a su amigo

-Ahora somos unos inútiles ehh- se puso de pie con su ayuda mientras sacudía un poco su ropa

-Creo que si, pero dime todo bien con tu novia- lo miraba preocupada su amigo siempre era alegre como ella y ahora ambos se veían tristes dolidos y cansados

-Está furiosa, no quiere hablar con nadie y no cree nada de lo que le dicen piensa que tú la engañaste a ella y a Michiru- la miro triste

-Ya veo pero amigo no te sientas mal por mí, tu sabes que ellas no iban a pensar lo mejor de mi ni de todo esto, no tan rápido- camino un poco con dirección al pozo de su casa que era la única parte donde no había tantas tiendas y podían hablar con una mayor confianza

-Lo sé, pero es que nada de eso es verdad, ella esta cegada no quiere escuchar a nadie, además termino conmigo me dijo que yo debo ser igual y que debí estar ayudándote a engañarlas y usarlas para quien sabe que cosas más- la siguió mientras seguían hablando

-Amigo sabes que está dolida y desconcertada dale tiempo ella entenderá y escuchara todo lo que le dirás, ten esperanza- le daba algunas palmadas en la espalda mientras hablaba

-Debiste ver sus ojos ella me…-

-No te odia solo está furiosa puedo entenderla me sentí igual hace unos días pero sabes tuviste suerte que no te cacheteara- sonrió –Tranquilo ella entenderá todo ya lo veraz-

-Creo que tienes razón, perdóname tu tienes más problemas que yo y aquí estoy hablándote de mis tonterías-

-¿Cálmate somos amigos no?, además tu me has ayudado en mas locuras-

-Crees poder hablar con tu esposa- la miro expectante

-No se Rogelio ojala y si porque quiero explicarle todo aunque ella no me escuche o no me crea todo- sintió una gran pena en su corazón al recordar la última mirada que Michiru le había dado en la mañana, aparto su mirada de su amigo prefería no hacerlo sentir peor de lo que ya se sentía

-Creo que tu también debes seguir tu consejo, no pierdas la esperanza- fue el turno de Rogelio para sonreírle

-Si es cierto-

De pronto ambos voltearon se escuchaban un par de caballos acercarse y corrieron llegando casi a la salida de lo que ahora era el campamento de todo su ejército para ver de quien se trataba.

-Su majestad eh cumplido con sus órdenes- su padrino decencia de su caballo mientras detrás de él llegaba su madre seguida de todos los príncipes escoltados por algunos soldados

-Ya veo general Henley- le hablaba seria al hombre que le había enseñado muchas cosas de las que ahora la volvían una excelente militar –¿Son todos?- miro a su madre acercarse a ella después de ordenarles a los soldados que los acomodaran en fila frente a su hija

-Si majestad fue difícil encontrarlos y mucho mas lograr que vinieran aquí debimos usar la fuerza ya que ellos se niegan a aceptarla como la legítima monarca de Nokaith- su madre hablo rápido mientras daba una corta reverencia a la ojiverde

-No haga eso coronel Ryota- le hablo tiernamente, a su mamá y a su madrina también les dio un mando en las tropas para que la gente las respetara, las escucharan y obedecieran aunque ellas se ocuparan mas del campamento, sabían defenderse perfectamente ante cualquier situación siendo esposas de quien eran –Soldados gracias por ayudar pueden retirarse para que descansen y sean atendidos si es necesario- se dirigió a los seis chicos y chicas que aun vigilaban a los príncipes, para que estos después le dieran un agradecimiento y después marcharse tranquilamente

-Su majestad que desea hacer ahora- su padrino le preguntaba de forma rápida ya que el jovencito frente a ellos parecían no entender nada de lo que estaba pasando

-Quiero que vaya por todos los papeles que tenemos en nuestro poder general me quedare hablando con ellos hasta que vuelva- le hablo sin dejar de mirar a los muchachos frente a ella

-Pero si ellos intentan algo- refuto un poco nervioso

-No se los permitiré aquí nos quedaremos escoltando a su majestad general- Rogelio le hablo serio y firme estaba seguro que tanto él como la mamá de Haruka no permitirían que nada le pasara

-Por favor, vaya con calma- Haruka le dio una mirada tranquila para después asentir con la cabeza

-Bien majestad ahora vuelvo- comenzó a caminar lo más rápido posible no le gustaba mucho dejarlos solos a los tres frente a los doce jóvenes nerviosos que no sabían quien mentía y quien no, en toda aquella historia

-Escucheme la mujer nos ha contado todo pero no lo creemos, usted es una traidora a la corona de este hermoso imperio- uno de los muchachos hablaba al parecer era el que había ganado la mano de Michiru

-Entiendo porque los amarraste madre- sonrió mientras se acercaba a su mamá y le daba un abrazo – ¿Estas bien?- la miraba expectante

-Si todo está bien, ¿y tú?- miro su brazo izquierdo ensangrentado bajo el protector

-Es solo un rasguño, no te preocupes- le sonrió para después mirar en dirección a los muchachos –Entiendo su confusión y sus dudas pero les aseguro que todo lo que la coronel les dijo es verdad-

-Creo que no deberías darles explicaciones- Rogelio los miraba mientras se paraba junto a su amiga

-Si debo ellos la merecen, son herederos de los reinos que son aliados de Nokaith y también han sido engañados de la misma manera que todos en el reino-

-Nada de lo que ustedes dicen es verdad, cuando alguno de nuestros padres se enteren de la traición al rey Kaioh mandaran ayuda para él y ustedes acabaran muertos- un joven grito para después terminar de romper la cuerda que los tenia atados a todos y salir corriendo seguido de otro que estaba a su lado

-Maldita sea, Rogelio tu ve por aquel y yo por este mamá cuida a estos- Haruka les grito mientras salía corriendo tras de uno de los jóvenes seguida de su amigo mientras veía como su madre desenfundaba su espada rápidamente

-No te preocupes- Misaki grito para acercarse y golpear fuertemente en el rostro a otro de los príncipes que iban a escapar deteniendo a cualquiera de los otros antes que pudieran hacer cualquier movimiento amenazándolos con la espada tantas lecciones con Mikoto le habían ayudado después de todo

-A donde crees que vas- Haruka lo alcanzo rápidamente y salto sobre él para tumbarlo rápidamente en el piso y darle un fuerte puñetazo en el rostro dejando inconsciente rápidamente al muchacho –Nadie puede ganarme, mucho menos corriendo, y si no aprendes a escuchar no serás un buen rey- se ponía de pie para después cargar al muchacho sobre su hombro por suerte era bastante delgado e imaginaba que tal vez un par de años más joven que ella así que le resulto fácil llevarlo en hombros

-Te tardaste mucho- Rogelio gritaba mientras sonreía al ver a su amiga llegar con el muchacho sobre ella cansada debido al peso del muchacho

-Parece delgado al comienzo pero después ya no lo es- lo coloco despacio junto al otro príncipe que había escapado y que ya estaba amarrado –Además el tuyo esta consiente-

-Es que fue un poco menos tonto que el tuyo- sonrió para amarrar al chico que Haruka había llevado junto con todos los demás con una cuerda nueva que Misaki tenía

-Imagino que alguno de ustedes debe ser más sensato que ellos dos- Haruka señalaba a los que habían querido escapar –Escúchenme tranquilos, mi madre ya les ha contado todo y les aseguro que es verdad, tengo papeles que lo demuestran así como testigos a los que escucharon cuando todo esto empezó- los miraba tranquila

-No podemos creer solo en un lunar y un parecido físico que no nos consta- uno de los jóvenes el cual se veía de la edad de Rogelio hablo tranquilamente mientras miraba a Haruka

-Lo sé y si yo estuviera en su lugar pensaría lo mismo y por eso les mostrare todos los documentos que tengo para que crean en mi palabra, yo no deseo lastimarlos ni tenerlos presos- continuaba hablando tranquilamente al parecer ellos empezaban a entrar en razón

-Entonces que es lo que quiere, usarnos para que el rey ceda más rápido- el mismo joven le daba una mirada acusadora

-No, quiero que me crean y que se den cuenta que ese hombre es el verdadero traidor, que el trono es legalmente mío y que ustedes se lo digan tanto a sus padres así como a reinos vecinos, cuando me sea posible los dejare embarcar hacia sus hogares con o sin su lealtad, mi pelea con Souta Kaioh es solo mía y no meteré a ningún reino en medio, por eso lo único que les quiero pedir es que no brinden ningún tipo de ayuda para cualquiera de los dos y que las relaciones de sus reinos con Nokaith no terminen sea cual sea el resultado- se mostraba firme y bastante segura de lo que decía frente a todos –Dejare que vean los documentos y que lo discutan para que después me den una respuesta, solo debemos esperar que regrese el general- se alejo un poco de ellos esperando alguna respuesta que nunca llego

-Aquí están todos los papeles hija- su padre llegaba unos minutos después de la conversación con los príncipes acompañado de su padrino al parecer se le había unido al ver lo que le estaba llevando a Haruka

-No debiste venir padre- lo miraba tratando de ocultar una sonrisa

-Alguien debe hacerlos entrar en razón no crees- Ryota sonrió

-Mamá ya está en eso, muéstrenselos a todos pero vigilen que no les hagan nada por favor- los miro asentir y acercarse al grupo de muchachos que ya estaban todos despiertos y al tanto de lo que Haruka había dicho

-Crees que te crean- Rogelio se había acercado a ella mientras observaban a los otros tres hablar con los jóvenes

-No sé, pero espero que si no podríamos soportar otra guerra después de esta- estaba un poco inquieta pero no deseaba que lo notaran de pronto observo como los muchachos se podían de pie y uno de ellos la llamaba con su manos las cuales tenía aun amarradas

-Estoy a sus ordenes- Haruka les dio una corta reverencia para pasar a mirarlos a todos

-Y nosotros princesa- el joven que parecía tener la edad de su amigo y que había hablado con anterioridad le hablaba serio y respetuoso no como lo había hecho en un comienzo –Creo que los papeles son reales así como todo lo que sus comandantes nos han dicho, pero para mí y creo que para todos solo es necesaria una última prueba para poder terminar de convencernos, queremos ver una imagen de sus padres saber si es cierto el parecido físico que usted tiene para con ellos- la miraba serio en espera de una respuesta

-Como sabrán que son ellos alguno de ustedes los conoció- Ryota les daba una mirada dura de incredulidad

-Yo los conocí general, no físicamente pero si en algunos retratos que tienen mis padres, creo que eran buenos amigos de sus majestades los señores Tenoh y es por eso que se cómo se ven, por lo mismo con estos papeles yo me acabo de convencer de que la princesa es su hija y por eso deseo que ellos los vean y terminen de convencerse- otro joven que parecía ser el mayor de todos los ahí presentes era el que había hablado

-Así es señor solo queremos una última prueba y si ustedes tienen alguna imagen de ellos les aseguro que todos terminaremos de creer en sus palabras- el príncipe que había hablado al comienzo de la conversación volvía a tomar la palabra en nombre de todos los presentes

-Bien, esta es la única imagen que tengo de mis padres y espero sea suficiente para ustedes- Haruka quitaba el guardapelo que tenia colgado al cuello para abrirlo y mostrarles a todos la única imagen que tenia de sus padres incluyendo a Rogelio que tampoco sabían cómo eran

-Su majestad perdone lo que dijimos antes y cuente con toda mi lealtad así como la de mi reino- el príncipe que había dicho que conocía a sus padres debido a retratos en su reino fue el primero en colocarse de rodillas frente a Haruka y darle una reverencia con su cabeza mientras hablaba

-su majestad en mi nombre y el de todos los príncipes aquí presentes acepte nuestras disculpas así como nuestra lealtad y la de nuestros reinos cometimos un grave error al no creer solo en su palabra pero debíamos tener pruebas- el muchacho que era el que venía tomando la palabra de todos casi desde un inicio realizo el mismo movimiento que el príncipe anterior, después de ver la imagen del guardapelo que le habían entregado y seguido por todos sus compañeros solo se limito a devolver los papeles y el guardapelo a Haruka aun sin moverse del sitio donde estaba aun hincado

-No hay nada que disculpar- Haruka tomo las cosas para entregárselas a su madre solo quedándose con el guardapelo en la mano –Yo hubiera pedido lo mismo si hubiera estado en su lugar, ahora por favor pónganse de pie ustedes también son hijos de nobles y yo no los he tratado mejor que ustedes a mi- ayudo a algunos a ponerse de pie –Por favor solo acepten mi hospitalidad y que tome el lugar que por derecho me pertenece- miraba como todos se ponían de pie frente a ella

-Su majestad nosotros seremos sus aliados ahora y después de que todo termine es bastante obvio que todo lo que sucedió fue una traición contra sus padres- el muchacho de siempre continuaba hablando –La ayudaremos en lo que necesite y contaremos y respaldaremos su legado e historia frente a nuestros padres y reinos- le daba una mirada de aceptación

-Agradezco mucho lo que harán, solo les pido que dejen que yo termine esta pelea que es mía y de mi gente con que ustedes acepten mi reinado y continúen sus tratos con Nokaith con eso les aseguro que es suficiente para mí- mantenía la mirada de todos los muchachos frente a ella

-Tenga por seguro que así será, nuestra palabra va de por medio, y en cuanto a su matrimonio con la princesa Michiru sabemos que debe tener sus razones así que estamos en paz- el joven extendió su mano esperando cerrar la nueva amistad con Haruka y aceptándola de esta manera como su igual y futura reina de Nokaith

-Si mi matrimonio tuvo una sola razón que fue amor y agradezco el respeto que tienen hacia él, así que estamos en paz y todo seguirá entre nuestros reinos como siempre- Haruka le daba la mano para terminar con las anteriores rencillas obteniendo así nuevas amistades y alianzas -Lamento mucho el golpe que le tuve que dar príncipe- le daba una reverencia al joven que en ese momento tenía el ojo casi cerrado por el fuerte puñetazo que había recibido

-No se preocupe creo que me comporte como un idiota- el muchacho sonreía aceptando las disculpas de Haruka

-Yo también lamento los golpes que le di majestad- Rogelio se hincaba frente al joven que él había atacado para que este rápidamente aceptara sus disculpas y lo pusiera de pie

-No tenemos más que disculpar por favor nosotros tampoco fuimos muy amables con ustedes- volvió a tomar la palabra el joven de siempre

-Por supuesto por favor vengan con nosotros al campamento aquí podrán estar seguros y les daremos alimentos así como atención medica hasta que podamos hacernos del segundo pueblo para que ustedes zarpen a sus reinos- Misaki había tomado la palabra mientras comenzaba a desatar a las chicos poco a poco

-Si por supuesto, acepten lo poco que podemos ofrecerles en este momento- Haruka les sonreía de manera cálida ahora tenía un problema menos en la mente así como aliados que serian importantes en un futuro

-Sera un placer princesa Haruka- los príncipes comenzaron a caminar siguiendo a Haruka y Rogelio mientras detrás de ellos iban los padres y el padrino de la rubia todos estaban totalmente seguros de que les habían dicho la verdad incluso se sentían de cierta manera admirados ante Haruka porque lo que había hecho conllevaba mucho valor así como madures para tomar las decisiones necesarias para tomar un reino y reclamar lo que era suyo.

Haruka se sentía más tranquila de verdad la aceptación de los jóvenes príncipes de una forma tan rápida la había asombrado de sobremanera, agradecía a sus padres en pensamientos después de todos ellos eran los que seguían respaldando la verdad de su verdadero apellido solo quería seguir teniendo esperanza de que todo seguiría saliendo tan bien como hasta ese momento.

0ooo0ooo0ooo

Setsuna se sentía llena de dudas de confusiones no deseaba ver ni escuchar las explicaciones de nadie quería soledad, calma, paz, porque se sentía traicionada por todos, había quedado como una tonta por haber hecho tantas cosas para ayudar a una persona que creyó sincera, se habían burlado de ella usándola como una simple pieza en un juego mucho más complejo y difícil de lo que ella llego a pensar era toda aquella situación de la toma de el trono, el maldito poder era lo que había puesto todo en su contra, a sus padres, a su novio, incluso a la amiga por la que habría dado la vida, podía imaginar cómo debía sentirse Michiru y deseaba poder estar cerca de ella en ese momento para apoyarla, pero más deseaba ver a los ojos a Haruka y decirle todo lo que pensaba de ella y su maldita ambición, así que no lo dudo ni un segundo más y se apresuro a caminar hacia donde estaba la casa y centro del campamento que era donde imaginaba debía estar en ese momento su fingida amiga.

-Setsuna, ¿a quién buscas?- Momoko se había acercado a ella después de ver el rostro furioso de su hija acercándose rápidamente a la casa

-Haruka- hablo sin mirarla buscando una señal de la chica en esa pequeña área vacía

-Hija para que quieres ver a su majestad, primero habla conmigo- su madre la obligo a que la mirara tomándola de los hombros y parándose frente a ella

-¿Donde esta madre?- no le importo la mirada de angustia de la mujer frente a ella solo quería desahogarse contra la persona que había causado tantas penas

-Esta cerca del pozo, por allá- Kyoya se había acercado desde que noto a su esposa y a su hija frente a frente y prefirió decirle donde estaba la otra chica tal vez era lo que su hija necesitaba hablar con ella –Suéltala querida déjala que hable con ella- le hablaba a su mujer mientras continuaba señalando el sitio donde Haruka debía estar

-Gracias padre- Setsuna camino rápidamente mientras sentía como era seguida por sus padres su paso fue apresurado hasta que logro ver a la que alguna vez considero una buena amiga y gran persona hablando con Rogelio, por supuesto eran inseparables –Como te atreviste a hacer semejante cosa- le grito a la ojiverde mientras se acercaba totalmente a donde estaban parados

-Setsuna imaginaba que vendrías a buscarme- había volteado rápidamente a verla cuando escucho su voz, hacia unos momentos que habían vuelto de instalar a los príncipes en una tienda y suponía que pronto debía ver a su amiga en algún sitio su encuentro era inevitable

-Dime Haruka, ¿cuando cambiaste y preferiste el poder sobre todas las cosas que decías amar?- la chica del pelo verde oscuro le gritaba atrayendo varias miradas de los que estaban alrededor sobre todo cuando había llamado por su nombre a la futura reina sin ningún tipo de respeto

-Yo no he cambiado nada por el poder, eso tenlo por seguro- seguía hablando con un tono de voz normal mientras sostenía la mirada furiosa de su amiga con una tranquila de su parte mientras le daba una leve señal con la mano a su amigo para que no se metiera en la conversación y no permitiera que nadie lo hiciera

-No es cierto, preferiste levantarte en armas contra el rey y exigir lo que dices tuyo, en lugar de seguir el plan que teníamos, pudiste contarnos toda la verdad a mí y a Michiru pedirnos ayuda o por lo menos decir lo que pasaba, dime Haruka desde cuando empezaste a usar a la mujer que dices amar para lastimar a tu enemigo, cuando se volvió ella una pieza más de tu venganza porque supongo que eso es lo que quieres vengarte- se acerco mas a la ojiverde mientras continuaba gritando tenia tanto enojo dentro que sentía que debía sacarlo o no podría seguir en ese lugar sin importar que pasara

-Eso no es verdad Setsuna, no quiero venganza, quiero justicia para la gente del reino que no tiene nada de culpa en todo esto, se que estuvo mal no decirles nada, pero es que no sabía que hacer todo fue tan rápido que pensé que guardar el secreto era la mejor opción, jamás use a Michiru o a ti de ninguna manera- seguía hablando mientras continuaba mirando a los ojos de la otra chica tratando de que viera su sinceridad, hasta que de pronto sintió una fuerte bofetada en la mejilla izquierda que la hizo voltear la cara debido al golpe

-Eres una mentirosa Haruka, no creo nada de lo que dices dime desde cuando lo sabías, desde cuando planeaste todo porque todo esto no se pensó en un día o dos, desde cuando usas a Michiru, ¿desde que la conociste?, ¿desde que regreso?- miro de nuevo como la chica rubia volvía a colocarse firme dándole una mirada llena de tristeza pero sin doblarse notando como su mejilla comenzaba a tomar un fuerte tono rojizo debido al anterior golpe que ella le había dado –Aprovechaste lo estúpida que fui al confiar en ti y sugerir casarte con ella, te aprovechaste para así tener todas las piezas de este maldito juego a tu favor y yo de imbécil creyendo que eras sincera que eras lo mejor que podía haberle pasado a mi amiga Michiru- sentía la decepción crecer en ella remplazando la furia que sentía antes, mientras notaba como una mayor cantidad de gente observaba todo aquello, sobre todo después del golpe que le había dado a la futura reina incluso llego a escuchar como sus padres la nombraban nerviosos

-No lo sabía- Haruka la miro a los ojos triste –Lo supe hace dos días y tenía tantas ganas de huir, de que nada fuera verdad que fui a robarme a Michiru para después olvidarlo todo, yo no quería nada Setsuna pero ella me hizo entender que la gente del reino no tenía la culpa de nada y que ellos serian los que al final quedarían peor si nosotros nos íbamos, ellos son los que merecen justicia y un mejor trato, se que debí contarle quien era en ese momento pero fui una cobarde que no se atrevió, se que debí decírtelo a ti también pero tuve miedo de lo que pensaras yo jamás las use siempre fui sincera en todo lo que te he dicho en mi vida- bajo la mirada tratando de ocultar el dolor que sentía al ver que su amiga no creía nada de lo que decía

-No puedo creerte, no sé que pensar, que hacer, me siento usada, traicionada estúpida ante tanta verdad que tuve en mis narices y no pude ver, tú fuiste alguien muy querida para mi hasta esta mañana Haruka, no debiste mentirme no puedo creer que te hayas enterado de todo hace tan poco- dio un par de pasos hacia atrás

-Por favor debes creerme tu eres una amiga muy especial para mi Setsuna- se acerco para tomarla de las manos y mirarla a los ojos –Se que debes estar herida por que nadie te dijo nada de lo que pasaba, porque yo no me sincere contigo el día que me entere de las cosas pero todo lo que te he dicho es verdad, solo necesitas calmarte un poco y pensar mejor las cosas, se que te darás cuenta de que esto es lo correcto y entonces podrás tener un poco de consideración hacia mí y todos los que hemos hecho esta locura si así quieres llamarla- continuaba mirándola un poco más tranquila sin soltar sus manos sabia que muchos las miraban y podían malinterpretar las cosas pero poco le importaba Setsuna era una persona especial para ella la quería no de forma romántica sino como a una hermana como a una confidente que siempre la entendía y tenía un buen consejo para ella y no deseaba perder aquello por nada

-No creo poder hacerlo Haruka me siento muy mal por todo esto y no creo poder perdonarte, mucho menos entenderte y poder ayudarte- se soltó del agarre y se alejo unos pasos más de la otra –No deseo verte de nuevo y espero que Michiru tampoco crea ninguna de tus mentiras y también espero que puedas tomar el reino muy pronto para que así me pueda ir de aquí lo más rápido posible- aparto la mirada de su amiga llena de dolor y se giro para darle la espalda rápidamente

Quería creerle pero aun se sentía traicionada, comenzó a caminar abriéndose paso entre sus padres y la gente que se había reunido a observar todo imaginaba que habían llegado cuando escucharon sus gritos y antes de terminar de perderse entre la multitud para caminar lo más lejos que le fuera posible del lugar, volteo a mirar por última vez a la ojiverde para ver cómo le daba una mirada llena de tristeza para verla caminar con dirección al bosque, al parecer era donde se veía con Michiru siempre tal vez esperaba verla a ella y convencerla de que lo que estaba haciendo era lo correcto, ella no podía creer que tuviera tan poco de saber la verdad de su nombre, pero no podía negar que tenía razón en que lo que estaba haciendo era lo mas eficaz para poder quitar a Kaioh del trono, para que la gente del reino tuviera justicia ante todo lo que estaba sucediendo en Nokaith, porque sabía que el plan que ellos cuatro tenían en mente nunca funcionaria Michiru jamás hubiera podido ser reina tan fácil, en cambio Haruka pronto lo seria de eso estaba segura, tal vez después de todo si necesitaba calmarse y pensar mejor las cosas ya no sentía furia solo una tremenda decepción hacia la rubia tal vez si debía escuchar a sus padres y a Rogelio después para tratar de entender el comportamiento de Haruka pero ahora lo único que deseaba era un poco de soledad y un lugar donde llorar y sacar todo lo que sentía, así que hizo lo mismo que Haruka había hecho un momento antes se metió al bosque esperando encontrar las respuestas que su corazón necesitaba.

0ooo0ooo0ooo

Ya llevaba bastante tiempo ahí junto a la cascada aquel hermoso lugar y el sonido del agua la había hecho tranquilizar su corazón pero no sus pensamientos, sus dudas, todo eso seguía dentro de ella como un remolino imparable de sentimientos que no tenía sentido ni solución había escapado del palacio unos minutos después de haberse encerrado en el baño de su habitación y suponía que las tres mujeres que estaban ahí hay ya se habrían dado cuenta, la tarde estaba casi terminando pero ella aun no deseaba irse, tenía la esperanza de ver a Haruka de que ella llegara al bosque y le dijera que todo había sido una mentira o un sueño estúpido que ella había tenido, que la abrazara y sonriera mientras negaba ser una Tenoh y su peor enemiga, había sentido deseos de ir a buscarla a su casa después de todo ya no estaba tan lejos del sitio pero tenía tanto miedo de descubrir que la guerra había sido cierta y que Haruka era la líder de todo eso, mientras seguía sumida en sus pensamientos escucho como alguien se acercaba rápidamente hacia el lago así que rápidamente se oculto tras algunos arbustos hasta que logro ver como se acercaba la única persona que estuvo esperando por tantas horas.

-Haruka, pensé que nunca vendrías- salía del sitio donde estaba para comenzar a acercarse a la otra chica que seguía de pie un poco sorprendida ante ella

-Pensé que eras tú quien no vendría, ¿te escapaste verdad?- sonrió mientras sentía una calidez en su pecho, Michiru era la única que podía reconfortarla ante todo el dolor que estaba sintiendo sobre todo después de la pelea que había tenido con Setsuna

-Si Haruka tenía que hablar contigo, escuchar de tu boca que es mentira todo lo que dijiste en el pueblo por la mañana- se acerco abrazándose rápidamente a ella sintiendo los brazos de la otra rodearla –Dime que no eres una Tenoh mi amor, dime que no quieres quitarle el trono a mi padre y que no has iniciado una guerra- la miro a los ojos sin soltar aun el abrazo notando un dejo de dolor en la mirada verde que tenia frente a ella

-No puedo princesa, yo en verdad soy una Tenoh y he comenzado esta guerra- sintió como la chica se separaba de ella mientras la veía totalmente desconcertada y llena de dolor –Tienes que escucharme, saber porque lo he hecho- trato de acercarse pero la otra solo se alejo mas de ella

-¿Desde cuándo Haruka?, ¿desde cuándo lo sabes y me has estado usando para poder lastimar a mi padre?- la miro llena de dolor sintiendo miles de lagrimas agolparse en sus ojos, solo hasta ese momento tenía ganas de llorar –Desde el día que nos vimos aquí por primera vez, o fue cuando regrese hace poco y por eso fue que volviste a buscarme cierto, jamás me has amado- hablaba fuerte no quería llorar no todavía frente a ella

-No Michiru jamás te he querido usar para nada de eso, me entere de la verdad hace poco por favor escúchame jamás pienses que no te he amado, si eres lo que más quiero en esta vida Michiru déjame explicarte mis padres…- estaba quieta frente a la mujer que amaba quería que la escuchara le estaban doliendo más que nada sus palabras, pero debía mostrarse fuerte para poder terminar de hablar con ella

-¿Y entonces porque no me lo dijiste cuando te enteraste?, ¿porque tuviste que decírmelo ahí frente al reino entero?- le reclamo con voz más fuerte empezaba a sentirse totalmente traicionada

-Tuve miedo a tu reacción Michiru, a lo que pensaras o lo que pudieras hacer, a que no me creyeras escúchame por favor- camino unos pasos

-Tuviste razón, no te creo, que pretendes Haruka tomar el reino y todo lo que es tuyo incluyéndome, matar a mi padre para vengarte así de lo que según tus historias hizo- la miro desafiante –Dime te casaste conmigo solo para terminar de lastimar su orgullo-

-Jamás digas eso me case contigo porque te amo y yo aun no sabía nada de mi verdadero apellido, no quiero venganza quiero justicia para la gente de Nokaith y para mis padres a los que él si mando a matar porque tengo pruebas no son mis historias- empezó a hablar más fuerte como podía ella dudar de lo que sentía jamás le había mentido –Nunca te he usado para nada tal vez me sobrepase en lo que dije pero me domino la furia Michiru, el mato a mis padres y no merece ni siquiera que lo defiendas cuando nunca te ha tratado bien- sentía algunas lagrimas querer brotar de sus ojos mientras un dolor en el pecho comenzaba a hacerse más fuerte a cada palabra

-No era lo que parecía cuando les decías a todos que yo era tuya y de nadie más, cuando sonreíste tan cínicamente al decirle a mi padre que tú eras la heredera del reino, no creo que él sea un asesino y que haya hecho todo lo que dices-

-Porque lo defiendes ahora princesa, hace unos días tu misma le ibas a quitar el trono- la miraba duramente jamás pensó que Michiru fuera a actuar de esa manera

-Porque sigue siendo mi padre, y yo no iba a hacer una guerra para tomar el trono además tu me has mentido, me usaste para lastimarlo y no creo que haya sido capaz de matar a tus padres, tu eres la mentirosa aquí, la traidora- la miro llena de furia sentía que la ojiverde solo había jugado con su corazón con lo que sentía por ella y no deseaba perdonarla –Si de verdad querías hacer justicia debiste decirme todo y seguir con nuestro plan-

-Eso no iba a funcionar y tú lo sabes, él me hubiera matado en ese instante así como a todos los que pudieran seguirnos, Michiru lo que hice es para estar contigo quiero justicia, quiero paz y lo que más quiero es estar contigo el me arrebato ya a mis padres aunque no lo quieras creer y no iba a dejar que me apartara de ti, se que fui una cobarde al no decirte nada, pero debes creerme Michiru yo te amo, siempre te he amado y siempre lo hare- se acerco llena de furia y de tristeza no podía permitir que ella se fuera –Si tuviera que volver a hacerlo, te juro que lo haría de nuevo todo igual incluso enamorarme de ti aunque seas mi enemiga, y no terminare esto hasta derrocar a Souta Kaioh del trono-

-Y que harás luego Haruka, lo vas a matar frente a mi diciéndole que te preferí a ti- la miraba furiosa, le dolía la actitud de la rubia jamás pensó que ella quisiera hacer esas cosas, aunque Souta podía ser malo en muchos sentidos no creía que fuera un asesino

-No lo voy a matar, quiero justicia no venganza le daré un juicio Michiru, tengo pruebas de lo que ha hecho…- hablaba rápido mientras miraba como la mujer que amaba la miraba furiosa y decepcionada

-No quiero seguirte escuchando he tenido suficiente de tus mentiras por tantos años, todos me usaron incluso Setsuna que decía ser mi mejor amiga ella también sabía todo y decidió ayudarte- alzo una de sus manos amenazando a Haruka con darle una bofetada mientras la veía acercarse y sentía como terminaba de romper su corazón con sus últimas palabras

-Ella tampoco lo sabia- se detuvo en su andar al ver la acción de la otra –Michiru yo no te he usado, debes creerme he hecho esto por nosotras por el reino que tanto amas, puedes golpearme para sentirte mejor si lo deseas pero no te vayas no sin escucharme antes- se acerco mas sin importarle si la otra la golpeaba

–Espero que tengas todo el poder y el dinero que deseas, porque a mí no me volverás a ver nunca más me entendiste yo no soy tu esposa, ni nada tuyo, no te pertenezco como tanto presumiste porque sabes yo me case con Haruka Ritzu no con Haruka Tenoh, pero aun así no conozco a ninguna de las dos creo que jamás lo hice- terminaba de quitarse los anillos de su mano que era lo único que tenia de Haruka y la unía a ella de forma especial –No volverás a verme nunca cuando todo acabe me iré de aquí, esto que creí tener contigo acaba de terminar para mí- soltó las argollas que tenia aun en las manos dejándolas así caer sobre la tierra

-No Michiru, por favor confía en mi déjame demostrarte las cosas, ni siquiera todo lo que nuestro amor ha pasado es suficiente para que creas que lo que siento es real déjame decirte como paso todo, no me abandones tu eres mi luz mi vida, sin ti no puedo seguir, déjame mostrarte que lo que nos une es mucho más grande y fuerte que lo que nos separa- se acerco mas mientras veía a la otra casi salir corriendo

-No me sigas, ni vuelvas a buscarme nunca, ni siquiera creo ahora en nada de eso que hablas porque seguramente el que me buscaras no fue por amor, imagina que jamás me conociste y espero que tengas la justicia que dices querer- la miro por última vez a los ojos notando como una enorme tristeza se posaba en las gemas verdes que adoraba y noto como la chica se rendía frente a lo que estaba pasando antes de salir corriendo rápidamente del sitio

-Michiru no me dejes, sin ti me voy a perder, mi vida ya no tiene sentido si no estás- Haruka gritaba mientras se había dejaba caer de rodillas en el sitio donde antes estaba la ojiazul mientras levantaba los anillos de esta y comenzaba a dejar que las lagrimas fluyeran libremente por su rostro mientras sentía como una enorme tristeza la embargaba así como la oscuridad de la soledad y el rechazo, ahí con las argollas de Michiru entre sus manos se rindió ya no tenía sentido su vida si ella no estaba a su lado, nada de lo que pudiera pasar de ese momento en adelante podía importarle ya, tenía el corazón roto en pedazos y en ese momento podía sentir como se empezaba a desangrar poco a poco dejándola sin esperanzas, se aseguraría de que se hiciera justicia para la gente de Nokaith pero a ella ya no le importaría perder la vida en esa guerra, sin Michiru ya no tenía nada que ganar ni siquiera el trono le parecía tan importante, como el amor de la princesa.

Michiru seguía corriendo casi desesperadamente con dirección al palacio mientras lloraba desconsoladamente no podía creerle no quería hacerlo, la verdad que le escondió era todo lo que necesitaba saber para dar por cierto que la había usado, que la había enamorado simplemente para dañar a Souta Kaioh, sabía que él podía ser malvado pero no todo lo que Haruka decía, ella simplemente quería venganza disfrazada de justicia para el pueblo y su fingido amor era la máscara que ella había usado todo ese tiempo frente a ella para tenerla cerca y a su entera disposición, se sentía como una estúpida que había creído en unas cuantas frases lindas y se había dejado envolver por esos zafiros verdes que la hacían temblar de felicidad solo con verlos, que imbécil había sido al caer en sus brazos y al entregarle el corazón y todo lo que ella era, pero no la volvería a verla nunca más porque cuando todo terminara ella se iría sin importar quien fuera el ganador en esa guerra sin sentido, se iría para jamás volver a verla ni saber nada de ella porque sabía que si lo hacía volvería a caer en sus brazos sin importarle nada de lo que hubiera hecho o dicho, porque en lo único que Haruka no había mentido era en haber dicho que lo que ella sentía por la rubia podía ser más grande que todo, incluso que su orgullo herido o su corazón roto así como el poco aprecio que sentía por el hombre que le había dado la vida.

* * *

Y aquí se queda nuestra primera mitad, ¿habrá reconciliación? se quedara para dentro de unos días la respuesta jijijiji, mientras les dejare mis agradecimientos mas sinceros:

Denny Malfoy: Muchas gracias por tus palabras se que lograr reviews no es fácil pero desde que tu me dejaste el primero supe que estaba haciendo un buena historia de verdad me motivas bastante a seguir, sobre lo de los toques dramáticos pues si me gusta dejar un poco de estos pero no me gustan tanto así que tu tranquila que todo se arreglara mas pronto de lo que espera, ojala este capitulo te agrade de la misma forma que todos los anteriores y espero tu comentario pronto saludos y espero que estés muy bien nos leemos prontito.

Alucard: Muchas gracias mi querido fan de verdad no sabes lo feliz que me hacen cada uno de tus reviews así como todas tus palabras de apoyo y espero que para ti todo sea igual de bueno y excelente en cada una de las cosas que hagas. bueno para continuar espero que este capitulo te deje igual de impactado que el anterior y espero que este haya respondido algunas de tus preguntas y en cuanto a la guerra bueno creo que se ha desatado por fin el regalo de bodas y la entrega de mas amor espero que se den en nuestro próximo capitulo, este creo que esta lleno de nuevas verdades y momentos tristes pero es necesario para llegar a nuestro bonito final porque eso si aseguro un final impactante jejejeje, muchas gracias por toda tu paciencia y espero leer tu opinión sobre el día que quieras leer la segunda mitad de este impactante episodio, saludos, abrasos y agradecimientos con reverencias, espero leernos pronto para continuar brindando. :)

Pablo395: Gracias por el comentario sobre todo siendo el primero me da gusto que la historia te haya parecido buena y espero este cap. continué llenando tus expectativas, espero leer pronto otro comentario tuyo y tal vez tu opinión sobre la otra mitad sin mas saluditos.

Triblyn: Aquí sigo sin abandonar el fic como prometí me dio mucho gusto haberte alegrado con la actualización y espero esta te guste del mismo modo, espero ver pronto tu review así como tu opinión de cuando deseas la próxima mitad sin mas saludos y nos leemos pronto.

Hotaru Tomoe: hola aquí regresando con tu pedido jejeje peleas al por mayor espero que te haya gustado el capitulo y aunque el papa de michiru siga con sus fechorías ya veras que pronto se terminaran tantas maldades espero que no te enojes mucho con nuestra querida michiru ahí que comprenderla aun es joven jijiji, estaré en espera de tu opinión sobre el día que quieras leer la otra mitad sin mas saluditos y te leo prontito.

: me dio gusto ver tu review de verdad me agrada que hayas dejado tu opinión sobre amando a tu enemiga y espero ver pronto otro review mas asi como tu opinión del dia que deses leer la otra mitad

Anonimus: gracias por otro mas de tus reviews y por seguir creeyendo en mi escritura y en esta historia sin importar el tiempo que pasa, espero que este cap. te guste y que dejes pronto otro review y tu opinión de cuando quieres leer la otra mitad, saludos

Janeth Haru: gracias por tu espera asi como de por tu review que bueno que el cap. anterior te gusto tanto espero que con esto pase lo mismo y ya saben como me gusta escribir largo y tendido eh terminado con dos partes jejeje espero leer pronto un review nuevo asi como tu opinión sobre cuando subir la otra mitad, saluditos. ;)

Phabytenou: Hola hola no sabes que gusto me dio leer tus dos reviews y saber que mi historia te gusta tanto y gracias de verdad por creer en mi talento jejeje yo también espero terminar pronto este fic porque creo que ustedes mis lectores merecen ya leer pronto el final así que seguiré esforzandome pero mientras agradezco mucho que sigas teniendo tanta paciencia, ojala este cap. te haya agradado y que tus repuestas hayan llegado, por supuesto que las relaciones no terminaran eso te lo aseguro jijiji sin mas saludos y espero tu opinión de cuando deseas la otra mitad nos leemos pronto saludos.

osaka: Espero que si me hayas podido esperar para leer este nuevo capitulo y que te haya gustado, las preguntas ojala hayan sido respondidas en esta mitad y si no te aseguro en la otra lo serán jijiji espero tu pronta opinión para leer la otra e impactante mitad jejeje saludos.

Guest: muchas gracias por tu review y espero que mi maldad no se haya hecho tan larga jijijiji me gusta dejaros con la duda, espero este capitulo te haya gustado bastante espero leerte pronto así como tu comentario de cuando deseas leer la otra mitad, saluditos.

ana tenoh: jeje me alegro mucho tu review el saber que te pareció una buena historia me gusto y ojala este cap. te agrade de la misma forma espero tu próximo review y tu opinión sobre la otra mitad, saludos.

1982: gracias por tu review y me alegra saber que te gusta la historia ojala algunas de tus dudas hayan sido disipadas y si no en la otra mitad yo creo si se van jeje mientras espero tu review así como tu opinión de cuando deseas la otra mitad jijiji saluditos.

guest: Tu review me fascino de verdad gracias por tu opinión y espero que con este cap. no te desveles tanto jijiji muchas gracias por elogiar mi forma de escribir eso me puso batería para continuar lo mas rápido posible, ojala la trama y el rumbo te sigan gustando y espero tus comentarios pronto así como tu opinión de cuando deseas la otra mitad de verdad muchas gracias por tu review nos leemos pronto saludos.

Por ultimo pero no por eso menos importante gracias a todos los que se toman la molestia de leer aunque sea un poco espero dejen sus comentarios y dudas también su opinión y continúen creyendo en esta historia que aunque me tardo en escribir les juro voy a terminar de verdad gracias, "reverencia" espero leerlos pronto, sin mas me despido pero sin olvidar decir que volveré pronto.


	11. El amor es más fuerte II

**Aquí**** como prometí publicando antes del viernes porque es lo que mis lectores pidieron y bueno dije ya que siempre los hago sufrir voy a complacerlos hoy, por fin ;) jejejeje así para que yo hagan tantos corajes y continúen siguiendo su historia favorita, por supuesto también por que no se bien que día voy a poder regresar con un nuevo cap. les aseguro que voy a buscar todos los tiempos que pueda porque aun sigo trabajado y con el tiempo bastante reducido es difícil escribir todo lo que viene a mi mente, pero les prometo publicar lo mas rápido que pueda mientras los dejo disfrutar de esta segunda mitad del capitulo que terminara lleno de emociones jejejejeje :);) espero leerlos lo mas pronto posible y por favor no se olviden de que jure acabar el fic y voy a cumplir tarde pero cumplo. *guiño*.**

**Agradezco**** todos sus reviews, de verdad muchas gracias (reverencia) y espero pronto muchos mas, ustedes son los que no ayudan a no dejar esta historia, de verdad tomo mucho en cuenta todas sus opiniones al momento de escribir y les dejare este planteamiento filosófico lemon o no lemon para nuestro próximo episodio, lean y me comprenderán jejejeje espero sus reviews, opiniones, quejas y sugerencias jajaja ya no se enojen tanto con mi bella aguamarina jijijiji, ahora si sin mas que decir disfruten su lectura y ya saben pido disculpas adelantadas por cualquier error que puedan encontrar así como todo el tiempo que pueda volver a tardarme en publicar, ;);)*_* sin mas me despido.**

**Advertencia:Este fic es yuri HarukaxMichiru y esta clasificado M por contenidos y situaciones fuertes y/o violentas, así como escenas intimas entre dos mujeres, si este contenido, no es de su agrado por favor no lo lean.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Haruka y Michiru así como cualquier otro personaje de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen son creaciones de Naoko Takeuchi yo solo los tome prestados para hacer una historia nueva así como cualquier frase cliché que se lleguen a encontrar, en esta ocacion incluí una frase que decidí remarcar en negritas debido a que no fue de mi invención sino de Lao Tse, aunque no recuerdo bien en donde la vi jijiji*_*. **

* * *

**El amor es más fuerte II**

Souta se paseaba dentro de su despacho como un león enjaulado sentía su sangre hervir sobre todo después de la conversación que había tenido con su mujer y las otras dos imbéciles que la acompañaban, tenía que hacer algo rápido antes de que todo se le viniera encima e incluso su ejército pudiera creer en las palabras de la niña esa y aceptaran no pelear en su contra.

-Souta acabaron con casi todos nuestros guardias y ya se han retirado- Akio entraba apresurado al sitio mientras hablaba bastante nervioso

-Maldita sea- golpeo fuertemente su escritorio para después tirar todos los papeles que había sobre este lleno de ira –Ni siquiera pudiste entrenar bien a ese montón de estúpidos, como es que esos campesinos y malditos aldeanos pudieron acabar con la guardia real- se acerco peligrosamente con intenciones de golpearlo

-Estaban bien entrenados Souta y además bien preparados al parecer lo tenían planeado- se ponía firme frente al otro hombre sin importarle demasiado si lo golpeaba

-Todo esto es tu maldita culpa, no te dije que terminaras todo cuando los teníamos en nuestras manos Akio-

-Si, pero pensé que todo había acabado hace un par de semanas cuando los detuve, creí tener a los cabecillas en la cárcel así como a todos los rebeldes, ya no había más indicios de nada y la gente del reino no dijo nada- giro molesto para dejar de mirar la furia en los ojos de su amigo

-Te dije que no bajaras la guardia, que vigilaras a ese Ritzu porque estoy casi seguro que el ayudo a Tenoh a armar todo este numerito- se alejo con dirección a su escritorio nuevamente señalando fuera de la ventana

-Por lo poco que pudieron decirme algunos guardias mientras estábamos peleando, es que cuando los vigilaban se enteraron de que el la crio como a su hija-

-Maldita sea por eso es tan buena en las armas, por supuesto él un gran general y estratega con buen conocimiento en todos los ámbitos militares, no se podría esperar menos de lo que le enseño a su aprendiz-

-Souta jamás hicieron un movimiento en falso, todo parecía demasiado tranquilo con ellos ni siquiera salían de su casa-

-Todo era una pantalla imbécil- grito de nuevo mirando hacia afuera desde el enorme ventanal que tenía en su despacho –Que mas hicieron antes de dar la retirada- lo miro de nuevo

-Sacaron a toda su gente y las movieron aun no se a donde así como provisiones que al parecer tenían ya preparadas-

-Al decir toda la gente, te refieres niños, ancianos, enfermos- lo veía incrédulo estaban tomando demasiados riesgos tales eso lo ayudara un poco

-Si a todos incluso los de la cárcel- su voz se corto al notar la mirada llena de rabia del otro hombre

-¿Y que más les diste a parte de la gente de la prisión que al parecer eran los mejores para pelear?-

-Tomaron todas las armas y provisiones que había en la prisión Souta- seguía firme aunque un poco temeroso conociendo tan bien al hombre frente a él sabía que podía matarlo en cualquier instante, después de todo el no era tan indispensable

-Estas perdiendo el toque, ¿cierto Akio?, que paso con los príncipes los hallaste- contenía su furia aun necesitaba al hombre frente a él, tenía pocos aliados leales y Akio por muy idiota que fuera jamás lo traicionaría, además tenía un poco mas de control hacia el ejercito que él en ese momento

-No seguramente ella los tiene-

-Vaya también les diste comida, tu hospitalidad y palmaditas en la espalda- dejaba notar su sarcasmo junto con su furia -Alguna otra falla imbécil- no se contuvo mas y le dio un fuerte puñetazo en el rostro haciéndolo retroceder un poco mirando como sangraba un poco de la nariz

-Te has desquitado ya verdad- lo miro fijo lleno de rabia aunque las cosas habían salido mejor de lo que esperaba

-Si, muchas gracias ¿mas malas noticias que comunicarme?-

-No, son todas- se ponía firme frente a él sabía que ese no era momento para pelear porque si al final ganaban ellos podía perder su posición en el reino

-Bien entonces prepara a las tropas y despliega a todo el ejercito al primer pueblo mañana temprano, ¿me entiendes?- lo miro serio era momento de empezar a actuar rápido ya no tenía más opciones

-¿Porque tan rápido?-

-Si es verdad que se llevo niños, ancianos y todo eso, tendrá un campamento que debes descubrir y si ella no ataca primero nosotros vamos a hacerlo no creo que quiera perder a toda su amada gente- sonrió malévolamente esa podía ser su mejor opción para ganar

-Entiendo quieres empezar a moverlos para ver cómo reacciona si no hace nada seguiremos moviéndonos rápidamente hasta atacar- lo miro seguro aun había oportunidades para ellos

-Por fin empieza a trabajar tu cerebro, así que manda algunos soldados a investigar donde tienen el campamento entiendes-

-Si lo hare de inmediato y mañana temprano moveré a las primeras tropas para que empiecen a preparar el primer pueblo ante cualquier cosa-

-Bien, ¿crees que nos superen en número?-

-No, por mucho nos igualaran sino tienen muchos heridos por supuesto, a menos que los príncipes decidan creerle y ayudarla mandando tropas de sus reinos aun tenemos bastante ventaja- lo miro nervioso esperando que eso jamás pasara porque eso significaría su derrota

-No necesitan zarpar primero para poder llegar a sus reinos y ayudarla así que esperemos que sean tan imbéciles como para dejarnos avanzar hasta el segundo pueblo si lo logramos ten por hecho que vamos a ganar y los príncipes ni siquiera habrán salido de Nokaith- le daba una sonrisa más tranquila tal vez aun tenían posibilidades de no perder el poder

-Bien entonces avanzaremos lo más rápido posible, ¿pero y tu hija?-

-Esa niña estúpida será mi mejor carta en caso de que las cosas salgan mal- lo miraba serio y mucho más calmado

-Entonces de verdad se caso y quiere a Tenoh- estaba sorprendido era algo que jamás hubiera imaginado

-No lo sé con certeza no he hablado con ella pero por el maldito comportamiento de su madre y de las otras dos estúpidas parece que si y me alegro por que si Tenoh de verdad la quiere como dice hacerlo, Michiru será el arma que necesito para que ella se rinda y deje todo como esta-

-¿Crees que acepte algo así?-

-Ojala pero antes veamos si podemos acabar con ella antes de que todo empiece- sonrió cínicamente

-Bien, cumpliré tus ordenes desde este momento después vendré a verte- Akio salía rápido del lugar dejando a Souta sumido en sus pensamientos

Mas valía que todo saliera como esperaba porque de no ser así no se tentaría el corazón en usar a Michiru para su beneficio después de todo esa niña había dejado de ser su hija cuando decidió unir su nombre al de Tenoh como se había atrevido a enamorarse de esa estúpida.

0ooo0ooo0ooo

Misaki estaba preocupada la noche había caído ya desde un par de horas antes y Haruka no había regresado del bosque, se había enterado por su esposo así como algunos soldados sobre la fuerte discusión que había tenido su hija con Setsuna Meioh, al parecer ambas se conocían desde hacía mucho tiempo atrás y la hija de los Meioh le había reclamado lo que había hecho, para que minutos después de la discusión su hija se internara en el bosque pidiendo estar sola y aun no regresaba.

-Misaki, ¿que haces aquí en el frio?, entra a la casa- su esposo se acercaba a ella cubriéndola con la capa que le pertenecía

-No Ryota, ella no ha vuelto y me preocupa que haya ido a hacer una locura- se dejaba abrazar por su esposo mientras sentía como este se sentaba a su lado en el tronco que estaba ocupando

-Necesitaba tranquilidad lo que sucedió con la hija de Kyoya fue bastante fuerte además no creo que se haya ido a meter al palacio ella no están irresponsable, probablemente debe estar paseando en su amado bosque despejando un poco la mente- sonreía mientras veía tranquilo a su mujer

-Eso espero, que este bien me preocupa aun sigue siendo una niña- se pegaba mas al pecho de su esposo

-Y enamorada que es lo más peligroso, pero sabes ella es fuerte podrá con esto- la abrazaba mas fuerte deseando que sus palabras se hicieran realidad

-Solo quiero que sea feliz y si la princesa Michiru es su felicidad yo la voy a ayudar Ryota, por sobre cualquier cosa- lo miraba de forma decidida

-Lo sé y yo igual, también es mi hija recuerdas- sonreía cálidamente –No te preocupes ella podrá con todo así que cuando regrese dile que descanse, mañana hablaremos todos sobre lo que se hará después, así que por favor procura que duerma- se ponía de pie mientras la cubría bien del frio –Tu eres su mamá así que imagino que ella querrá hablar más contigo de lo que pasa, así que te dejo a cargo está bien, pero no dudes en descansar un poco todos lo necesitamos- le guiñaba un ojo para después darle un tierno beso en los labios y comenzar a alejarse con dirección a la casa donde estaban varias personas aun sacando provisiones necesarias para terminar de colocarse bien en el campamento

-No debes preocuparte tanto por mi- sonreía para después volver a dirigir su mirada hacia el bosque en espera de alguna señal de Haruka y no tuvo que esperar mucho cuando vio como esta salía del bosque con un rostro lleno de tristeza y desolación tratando de contener el llanto eso fue algo que jamás había visto en su hija, ni siquiera cuando la princesa se había marchado, sintió como su corazón se llenaba de dolor ante esa imagen –¿Haruka que ha pasado?- se ponía de pie mientras se acercaba a la chica que apenas la había visto

-Mamá tranquila no ha pasado nada malo cálmate- trato de sonreír mientras veía a la mujer acercarse a ella rápidamente

-¿Que paso, donde estabas?-

-No fui al palacio si es lo que estas pensando, pero si vi a Michiru- contuvo el llanto y miro hacia otro lado no deseaba que nadie la viera llorar, por eso se había quedado todo ese tiempo en el bosque tratando de sacar su dolor sin que nadie supiera pero aun en ese momento se sentía terrible

-Ven siéntate aquí conmigo y dime que sucedió- la abrazo mientras la guio al tronco donde estaba ella antes –Vamos hija no te puedes hacer la fuerte conmigo, recuerdas que yo fui quien te vio crecer y quien te abrazaba en las noches cuando te daban miedo los aullidos de lobos en el bosque- la miro dulcemente mientras terminaban de sentarse

-La he perdido mamá, me odia y no quiere volver a saber nada de mí- se abrazaba a su madre ocultando su rostro en su regazo como si de una niña pequeña se tratara volviendo a llorar desconsoladamente mientras aun apretaba fuertemente con una de sus manos los anillos que Michiru había dejado tirados en el bosque

-Cuéntame que paso hija- la abrazo mientras dejaba que esta llorara, eso era lo que justamente había querido evitar cuando le pidió que dejara de amar a la princesa quería evitarle todo aquel dolor que su Haruka pasaría por amar a la hija de ese hombre

Después de un rato mas donde Haruka había terminado de desahogarse llorando le explico todo lo que había pasado tanto con Setsuna, como con Michiru mostrándose en ese momento mucho más tranquila que antes.

-Hija ella esta confundida, dolida se debe sentir traicionada por todos, es normal que reaccionara de esa manera- la miraba dulcemente mientras acariciaba su cabello tranquila

-No se ella lo dijo tan segura, no vi duda en sus ojos solo enojo, tristeza, no me dejo ni siquiera explicarle nada se que lo que dije en el pueblo estuvo mal pero estaba tan enojada con su padre que hable sin pensar bien las cosas- miraba a su madre más tranquila el haberse desahogado con ella le había ayudado bastante pero aun sentía todo aquel dolor y angustia en su pecho

-Dale tiempo tú debes saber cómo se está sintiendo después de todo tu te sentiste igual cuando nosotros te contamos la verdad de tu nombre, y mucho después te calmaste lo pensaste mejor y entraste en razón-

-Si pero ella fue quien me hizo entrar en razón quien me ayudo a entender las cosas mejor, ¿a ella quien la ayudara si está ahí con su padre?- se sentía totalmente desconsolada

-Tu tía recuerdas está ahí con ella, y estoy segura que ella le contara toda la verdad todo lo que sabe y la hará entrar en razón, cuando todo esto acabe la podrás buscar y hablaran más tranquilas, ya verás que todo estará bien y ustedes terminaran juntas y volverán a casarse porque tuvo razón en que se caso con Ritzu y tu hija eres Tenoh-

-Espero que así sea porque sin ella esta pelea y obtener el trono no tendrán ningún sentido no lo quiero y si ella no me acepta al final me iré y la dejare a ella como reina- hablaba totalmente segura y decidida – ¿Tu me apoyaras verdad?-

-Si hija, si es lo que deseas lo hare pero ya verás que nada de eso va a pasar-la abrazo al notar aquella mirada de rendición en los ojos de su hija, esperaba que la otra chica entrara en razón pronto porque seguramente ambas sufrían de la misma manera, pero era su hija quien estaba en más peligro debido a estar en el campo de batalla, si a ella ya no le importaba tanto la vida podía descuidarse en medio de una pelea y podían herirla –En cuanto a tu otra amiga también dale algo de tiempo para volver a hablar con ella, estoy segura que también entenderá las cosas tarde o temprano sus papás y Rogelio la harán entrar en razón- sonreía

-Como Rogelio te conto lo de ellos- estaba sorprendida no pensó que su amigo abriera su corazón a alguien más que no fuera su madre o a ella que era como su hermana

-Así es hija, me he convertido en una confidente amorosa, ¿no crees?- le dio una mueca graciosa haciendo que la chica rubia sonriera después de un largo rato –Vamos debes dormir un rato tu padre me dijo que hasta mañana planearan todo para comenzar la avanzada así que guarda tus armas un rato y vamos a que descanses- sonreía mientras se ponía de pie y la hacía seguirla –Ya verás que pronto la volverás a tener entre tus brazos loquita por ti- volvió a hacerla sonreí con sus gestos

-Eso espero- colocaba los anillos en la cadena de su cuello mientras comenzaba a caminar junto a la mujer que la había visto crecer y la conocía mejor que nadie

-Vamos anda o cuando vuelva a verte no te va a querer pero por la cara que tienes- la abrazaba –Hija quiero que seas feliz y te aseguro que tus padres era lo que más querían, más que nada y si ella es quien te hace feliz hare todo lo que esté en mis manos para que te escuche si es necesario la traeré de los cabellos y la detendré para que sepa toda la verdad y no se vaya de tu lado- sonreía

-Espero que no sea necesario mamá- sonreía un poco más tranquila pero aun con toda aquella tristeza en el pecho –Aun así gracias de verdad- le decía para después entrar a la casa rápidamente y dar un breve saludo a los que estaban dentro para así dirigirse los más rápido posible a su habitación seguida de Misaki

-Entonces descansaras- la veía quitarse las armas y los protectores de los brazos mientras notaba la profunda cortada en su brazo izquierdo –Porque no te has curado- la reprendía preocupada

-No es nada mamá yo me curare ahora, está bien ya has hecho mucho por mi hoy- la detenía antes de que comenzara a revisar su brazo

-Pero se ve muy mal-

-Mamá de verdad estaré bien- sonreía cálidamente –Ve a descansar por favor necesito estar sola un rato mas, de verdad ya me has ayudado bastante-

-Entiendo pero hija por favor no te dejes vencer, cree en mis palabras ella volverá- camino a la puerta de la habitación que aun estaba cerrada –Cúrate esa herida por favor y duerme un rato- la miro antes de salir completamente de la habitación

-Lo hare, tu también duerme- le dijo antes de ver su puerta totalmente cerrada y sentir como la soledad volvía a instalarse a su lado, se sentó en su cama queriendo creer en lo que su madre había dicho y comenzando a revisar su herida que le dolía para ese momento bastante pero mucho menos que el corazón en ese momento

Mientras Misaki salía de la habitación noto como solo en ese momento dentro de la casa ya solo se encontraban su esposo y sus amigos los Henley y los Meioh

-¿Que paso Misaki, porque tenía ese rostro?- Mary le había cuestionado preocupada pues la cara que había visto en su ahijada no era la mejor

-Hablo con la princesa Michiru y no salió muy bien que digamos, terminaron y no la dejo explicar nada-

-Vaya eso era esperado no creen- Momoko les hablaba un poco triste –Mi hija tampoco nos habla pero creo que ellas entraran en razón tarde o temprano- sonreía tranquila

-Creo que ella tiene razón mi amor todo saldrá bien- Ryota la sentó a su lado en una silla del comedor –Todo saldrá muy bien, ya veraz y espero que al final de esto estemos celebrando una boda y no solo una coronación- sonrió lo mejor que pudo deseando que así fuera

-Así será mi ahijada es demasiado guapa como para que la princesa se le resista mucho tiempo- Gustave había hablado por fin había entendido que si ellas de verdad se amaban serian la salvación de Nokaith y además el al igual que todos quería ver feliz a Haruka mas que cualquier cosa

-Eso le dije y creo que se quedo más tranquila- sonrió más relajada mientras todos se acomodaban un poco más en sus lugares ya que ahí seria donde ellos pasarían la noche, mientras ella se pegaba mas al cuerpo de Ryota y miraba con dirección a la puerta de la habitación de su hija, esperaba que todo lo que le había dicho a esa niña se hiciera realidad porque no soportaría verla siempre con ese rostro de tristeza que tenía en ese momento, no podría vivir viendo como su hija se había rendido dejando de importarle las cosas en la vida y estaba segura que todos los que estaban ahí en ese momento harían lo que estuviera en sus manos para ayudar a Haruka a ser feliz.

0ooo0ooo0ooo

Mikane miraba fijamente el rostro de su hija mientras dormía más tranquila en su cama, hacia varias horas atrás que había llegado por el pasaje secreto de la habitación llorando, totalmente devastada después de lo que al parecer fue una pelea con Haruka Tenoh y por lo que les explico había terminado de la peor manera, la chica llego segura de que la otra solo la había usado para una venganza contra Souta Kaioh, segura de que jamás la había amado y que cada palabra que le había dicho siempre había sido solo mentira, ella solo se había limitado a abrazarla y dejar que llorara todo lo que quisiera sin decir ni una sola palabra, primero debía dejar que Michiru se calmara y después hablarían tranquilamente porque ella estaba enterada de todo lo que había pasado desde la muerte de los reyes en todos esos años ya se lo habían contado todo Mikoto y la nana, por eso estaba completamente segura de que su hija estaba en un error y la hija de Tenoh la amaba mas a que a nada en su vida, solo que podía comprender los sentimientos de Michiru que en ese momento debía sentirse traicionada, usada y muy herida así que todas guardaron silencio incluso después de ver como la chica se quedaba dormida después de tantas lagrimas derramadas.

Mikoto la había cargado y la había colocado en la cama como un padre amoroso haría con su hija pequeña y aquello la había enternecido tanto que ahora sabia el porqué amaba tanto a esa mujer que la había sacado de aquella oscuridad en la que vivió tantos años y en donde ahora mismo su hija se estaba hundiendo por culpa del mismo hombre, Souta Kaioh era culpable de todos los crímenes que la enamorada de su hija había dicho en el pueblo esa mañana no tenía ninguna duda de eso y ella haría lo que fuera necesario para qué su hija se diera cuenta de lo mismo y entendiera que lo que la chica rubia había hecho era algo totalmente necesario por el bien de todos incluyendo ellas, no importaba si incluso era necesario descubrir ante su hija todos los secretos que alguna vez guardo en lo más intimo y profundo de su corazón.

-Porque no duermes un poco, no creo que ella vuelva a irse- Mikoto la miraba desde una silla al otro lado de la cama, la mujer frente a ella era tan hermosa en todos los sentidos que era por eso que se había enamorado locamente de ella y también podía ver de dónde había obtenido Michiru su belleza

-No, me gusta verlas dormir- sonrió para guiñarle un ojo ya que minutos antes tanto su hija como Mikoto estaban profundamente dormidas –Incluso ella se ve tierna- dirigía su mirada a la nana que estaba en otra silla a los pies de la cama de la chica y también estaba durmiendo

-¿En que pensabas?- la miro lo más seria posible aunque sentía un fuerte sonrojo en sus mejillas debido a las palabras de la otra mujer

-En que no la dejare dudar de la otra chica, yo creo en todo lo que me has dicho además de que vi la verdad en sus ojos esta mañana cuando hablaba en el pueblo vi que de verdad amaba a mi hija y creo que ella la hará feliz como tú me has dicho, así que hare lo que sea necesario para que terminen juntas- sonrió segura de si misma después de haber pasado tanto tiempo sintiéndose perdida ahora sabía que había vuelto encontrar el camino que alguna vez creyó perdido

-Haruka la ama no tengas duda de eso y sé que ella también la ama solo debe calmarse y creer todo lo que le voy a decir- dirigió su mirada a la niña que había visto crecer y que había robado su corazón desde el día que la conoció –Yo también hare lo que sea para que ella sea feliz y estoy segura que Haruka es una pieza importante para lograrlo- sonrió mirando a la mujer que la tenia cautivada –Le dirás lo de las cartas-

-Si y se las daré, yo hice muy mal en haberlas ocultado- bajo la mirada llena de tristeza

-No te culpes yo también hice mal al separarlas tantos años, tal vez si no lo hubiera hecho esta verdad la hubieran descubierto desde hace mucho- hablaba nostálgica mientras trataba de levantarse de su sitio para ir con la otra

-Entonces tu lo sabías todo Mikoto y por eso nos separaste- Michiru había despertado y hablaba con la voz llena de tristeza –Si sabias quien era ella porque no me lo dijiste para que me alejara y no cayera en sus mentiras, ¿porque Mikoto?, pensé que me querías como a tu hija- le dio una mirada acusadora a la mujer que nuevamente se sentaba a un lado de su cama mientras observaba como su nana despertaba para mirarla tranquilamente desde los pies de su cama

-Yo te quiero como a mi hija Michiru jamás debes dudar eso y es por eso que deje que te enamoraras cuando regresamos, porque estoy segura que ella siente lo mismo que tu y que no hay nadie mejor para ti que ella- la miro tranquila mientras sentía como su corazón dolía un poco al ver las lagrimas volver a salir de los hermosos ojos azules de la chica frente a ella

-Eso no es verdad, es una mentirosa que solo me ha usado para su bien para llegar a trono y acabar con mi padre que me ha mentido quien sabe desde cuándo- miro a su madre tensarse al escuchar sus palabras como si quisiera negarle algo pero noto como se contuvo ante Mikoto que le dio una mirada dulce y serena

-Se que estas herida Michiru, pero quiero que escuches esto que te voy a contar y que imagino que no dejaste que Haruka te dijera, es necesario que sepas toda la verdad tal vez no me creas o tal vez si, pero ten por seguro que todo es cierto y que hay pruebas que lo demuestran- tomo una mano de la chica para qué la viera fijamente mientras limpiaba algunas lagrimas de sus ojos

-No quiero escuchar nada que tenga que ver con ella, tú la vas a defender porque es la hija de tu hermano pero yo no tengo porque escuchar ni creer nada de lo que digas- refuto enojada no deseaba escuchar nada ni saber nada de lo que pudieran contarle solo quería quedarse en su cama y llorar para tratar de sacar el dolor que presionaba su pecho en ese momento

-Niña escúchela, escúchenos porque yo le aseguro que todo es verdad, solo le pido eso por favor y se dará cuenta que tanto usted como la niña Haruka solo han sido las menos culpables pero las más afectadas- la mujer mayor se acerco a donde estaba también Mikoto y miro a los ojos de la niña que ella tuvo entre sus brazos desde el día en que nació –Por favor niña usted siempre ha sido muy comprensiva e inteligente se dará cuenta que no la engañamos, como podría yo engañarla- sonrió dulcemente

-Está bien las voy a escuchar, pero solo eso no me pidan que la perdone- Michiru se resigno o tal vez su corazón deseaba tener algo a que aferrarse para seguir sintiendo tanto amor por Haruka, sin tener que pensar que estaba traicionando a su padre o a su familia

Después de un largo rato de solo escucharse la voz de Mikoto en la habitación así como algunas intervenciones de la nana, el lugar volvió a quedarse totalmente en silencio ya que nadie deseaba hablar y romper aquel silencio en el que Michiru parecía haberse hundido después de escuchar todo lo que su institutriz le había contado.

-Es verdad Mikoto, ¿todo lo que dijiste es verdad?- Michiru la miraba contrariada había comenzado a creer todo incluso empezaba a entender el comportamiento de Haruka la última vez que se habían visto en ese mismo cuarto, pero aun se negaba a aceptar que su padre fuera tan malo porque aunque ella no lo quisiera ni hubieran hablado jamás de alguna forma sincera, seguía siendo su padre el hombre que le había dado la vida

-Si Michiru, todo es cierto y Haruka creció y vivió sin saberlo hasta hace unos días, fue difícil que lo aceptara que creyera se sentía igual que tu, traicionada y usada pero cuando decidió hacer todo lo que se había planeado me dijo que lo hacía por ti, porque tú la habías hecho entender que todos en el reino merecían justicia, paz, felicidad y una buena vida, no solo ustedes y quiso tener esperanza de que tú la apoyarías en todo lo que iba a pasar-

-Y porque no me lo dijo, yo habría tratado de entenderla…-

-Tuvo miedo de como lo fueras a tomar- su nana le dio una mirada sincera –Niña el día que yo la vi por primera vez supe quien era sin que nadie me contara nada de esto ella es la hija de los Tenoh no hay duda, pero también no hay duda de que te ama y que también sufre por todo esto, yo lo vi en sus ojos, lo escuche en su voz y eso no es algo que se pueda fingir te lo aseguro- tomo su mano tranquila –Niña solo piénsalo y tu sola te darás cuenta de que todo esto es verdad-

-Puedo creerlo incluso puedo entenderla en todo lo que ha hecho, pero no puedo aceptar que mi padre sea un asesino, que él haya hecho tanto mal simplemente no quiero creer que él sea tan malo- estaba aun confundida después de todo lo que le habían contado podía creerlo todo pero no lo de su padre, simplemente no podía –No puedo amar y apoyar a la persona que quiere matar a mi padre en busca de venganza no estaría bien- limpio unas lagrimas que brotaban de sus ojos

-Ella no lo quiere matar Michiru, le va a dar un juicio y un castigo en prisión no quiere venganza como tú crees ella quieres justicia, porque sabe perfectamente que la felicidad no radica en la venganza sino en la justicia verdadera y en el amor que es el único que calma tu alma ante cualquier tormenta y tu hija eres ese amor para ella- Mikoto se dio cuenta que la chica comenzaba a entender y entrar en razón ante lo que pasaba, pero ella era demasiado buena como para aceptar que su padre era el peor hombre que se pudiera cruzar en la vida de cualquiera

-Hija tu no conoces a Souta Kaioh, él no es un buen hombre si alguna vez lo fue se perdió en el odio, el rencor y la envidia que tenia hacia los Tenoh y aunque no creas todo lo que te han dicho yo te puedo asegurar que es un hombre muy capaz de haber hecho todo eso y tal vez incluso mas- Mikane había pronunciado palabras hasta ese momento se notaba segura en lo que decía, después de lo que le habían contado quedo totalmente convencida de que todo era verdad de que su esposo había hecho todo lo que decían, no tenia duda aunque jamás hubiera imaginado que él hubiera llegado a tanto

-Pero mamá, ¿tu sabias todo esto?- Michiru se sentía sorprendida y muy contrariada todos sabían la historia de la persona que ella ambas excepto ella

-Ellas me lo acaban de contar hija- sonrió tranquila era momento de que su hija supiera quién era realmente su padre –Pero no dudo que el haya hecho todo eso, aunque yo jamás supe nada sobre sus asuntos si te puedo asegurar que lo único que él siempre ha deseado es solo poder y riqueza-

-Pero tú lo amaste alguna vez como puedes asegurar algo así de él-

-Por lo mismo hija, te voy a contar como termine hundida en esa oscuridad que me hizo no demostrar mi amor hacia ti por tantos años y por la cual casi te pierdo- miro a Mikoto y la nana sorprendidas al parecer ni ellas esperaban eso

-Mamá no tienes que hacerlo si te trae dolor y tristeza- tomo su mano al notar como las lagrimas se agolpaban en los ojos azules de donde ella había obtenido los suyos

-No hija tienes que saberlo porque así te darás cuenta que Souta Kaioh no es bueno y que lo que tú tienes con esa chica es amor, un amor de los que no se encuentran fácil- sonrió tranquila mientras contenía las lagrimas en sus ojos después de todo ya había llorado demasiado por alguien que no valía la pena y en ese momento debía ser fuerte para ayudar a su hija y por lo menos ayudar a que ella fuera feliz de la forma que ella quiso serlo hacia mucho y que solo hasta ese momento la vida le estaba brindando –Yo tenía unos dieciséis años la primera vez que vi a Souta Kaioh tan gallardo, tan guapo y seguro de si mismo, que se perfectamente que fue en ese momento donde quede prendada de su encanto, de su sonrisa y aunque él ni siquiera me hablo o siquiera me miro yo caí locamente enamorada de él, así que pase un par de años anhelando solo una mirada suya o una palabra que no llego hasta el día en que se dio la fiesta de presentación de los príncipes herederos y fue en esa misma fiesta donde descubrí que Souta estaba enamorado de Miyuki Tezuka la princesa y prometida del príncipe, pero a mí no me importo y hice todo lo que estaba en mis manos para qué el me viera y me hablara que se diera cuenta que yo estaba ahí y lo logre o por lo menos eso pensé ya que la corta conversación que tuvimos no puedo decir que fuera la mas romántica de mi vida pero para mis ya dieciocho años era lo mejor que me había sucedido, como un sueño vuelto realidad y aunque sabia los sentimientos que él tenía no me importaron demasiado y yo continúe tratando de hacer acto de presencia en su vida sin obtener mucho nunca, cuando tenía veintiuno había aceptado que él jamás me haría caso, que nunca me amaría como parecía amar a Miyuki así que me rendí y decidí alejarme por completo de su vida, no seguiría mendigando el amor que nunca iba a tener pero aunque pasaron cuatro años más para que los príncipes se casaran yo nunca pude dejar de amar al último de los Kaioh, cuando los Tenoh estaban a punto de tomar el reino en sus manos un poco después de su matrimonio fue cuando yo creo que el chico del que yo me enamore cambio totalmente, se transformo en una persona llena de furia, de odio debido al rechazo de la princesa y creo que en ese momento comenzó a ambicionar el poder que tenían los Tenoh, tal vez pensó que con este tendría la mujer que tanto había deseado así como el poder para acabar con todos los que se habían burlado de él por haberle rogado tanto a una mujer que jamás le hizo caso, unos meses después de la coronación de los Tenoh llego a mi casa para pedirme en matrimonio y yo como la chica tonta y enamorada que aun era no dude en aceptar ni un segundo, aun sabiendo que él lo hacía sin amarme, simplemente por despecho, ni siquiera me importo que me hubiera pedido ser su esposa totalmente alcolizado, que solo había decidido unir su vida con la mía por la posición social de mi familia- bajo su mirada un momento ya que en ese instante todo le parecía tan claro, como había podido dejarse arrastrar simplemente por estar enamorada y cegada por lo que sentía

-¿Por tu estatus social?- Michiru pregunto consternada ella siempre había creído que su padre por lo menos había amado aunque fuera solo un poco a su madre y ahora se daba cuenta que él desde el inicio había buscado solo el trono

-Si hija, tu sabes que las familias de Nokaith tenemos un estatus dependiendo la nobleza de nuestra sangre dada por las acciones de nuestros antepasados, en ese momento los más elevados eran los reyes, la familia Tenoh con la estirpe más noble y con antepasados llenos de valor y heroísmo-

-Por eso ellos eran los primeros en tomar el trono siempre- Mikoto había interrumpido, ella sabía todo eso debido a todo lo que había investigado pero nunca había pasado por su mente el porqué Souta había desposado justamente a Mikane, lo había hecho para asegurarse totalmente en el trono, ya había planeado asesinar a los padres de Haruka mucho antes de lo que ella había imaginado

-Así es los siguientes en la línea sucesora para acceder al trono eran los Tezuka de donde venia la madre de Haruka, debido a que las familias deseaban aumentar la nobleza de los próximos reyes habían arreglado el matrimonio entre los descendientes de los Tenoh y los Tezuka, los siguientes en la línea de sucesión eran los Kaioh, la familia de Souta pero ellos jamás habían sido los preferidos de la corte por ser tan ambiciosos y ególatras, así que si algo pasaba que les dieran acceso al trono era más probable que la mayoría de los nobles prefirieran darle el poder a la siguiente familia en la línea de sucesión los Akiya-

-¿Era tu familia Mikane?- la institutriz estaba asombrada todo había sido perfectamente planeado por ese hombre seguramente desde que los Tenoh se habían casado

-Así es y después de mi familia los siguientes eran los Meioh-

-Entonces él se caso contigo para que la gente de la corte no tuviera más opción que darle el trono a él mamá- Michiru no podía creerlo, después de esas palabras estaba comenzando a darse cuenta la clase de hombre que era su padre

-Si hija, pero yo me di cuenta demasiado tarde, unos meses después de que el pidió mi mano se llevo a cabo nuestra boda y por supuesto yo estaba loca de felicidad, pero para él parecía ser su funeral más que otra cosa, aun así yo continúe sin importarme nada creía que con el tiempo olvidaría a Miyuki, que se enamoraría de mi de la misma forma que yo lo amaba pero estaba muy equivocada la noche de nuestra boda fue la única en la que él me toco y no es el mejor recuerdo que tenga de mi vida hija, un par de meses después supe que estaba embarazada de ti y mientras para mí fue lo más hermoso que me estaba pasando en mi vida, el continuo actuando de la misma forma que siempre lo hacía, distante, frio, sin que nada le importara en lo mas mínimo, excepto el plan que estaba tramando por lo poco que yo sabía pero del que jamás llegue a saber de que se trataba, poco tiempo después de que los Tenoh tomaran el trono se dio la noticia de que la reina también estaba embarazada teniendo por diferencia tres meses más que yo, y ahí fue donde el cambio totalmente parecía furioso en todo momento totalmente concentrado en lo que planeaba y aquel hombre encantador del que yo alguna vez me enamore como tonta desapareció, dando paso a un hombre duro, cruel no solo con sus sirvientes y la gente en general sino también conmigo- bajo un poco la mirada dejando que algunas lagrimas salieran libremente para después continuar –Mis días de embarazo fueron los últimos momentos bellos que tuve antes de que nacieras hija, antes de abrir los ojos y darme cuenta que yo misma había hecho todo lo que estaba en mis manos para vivir mi propia pesadilla, unos meses antes de que nacieras se dio la noticia de la muerte de los Tenoh y de la próxima coronación de Souta y la mía en ese instante fue el único donde lo vi sonreír por primera vez, pero de una manera que me asusto más que brindarme felicidad, después de que tomo el reino en sus manos se volvió peor de lo que era antes, era más déspota y grosero con todos los súbditos, hizo solo su voluntad y no dejo que nadie le impusiera ninguna norma en su reinado, todos los nobles que alguna vez se habían reído de él o que no habían estado deacuerdo con su coronación pagaron con creces sus acciones, los quito de sus puestos, disminuyo sus ganancias, mando a vigilarlos día y noche para que no planearan nada en su contra y solo los que alguna vez fueron sus amigos fueron los triunfadores en aquella coronación planeada, cuando naciste y te mostraron ante él solo se alegro porque tenía una heredera de sangre más noble que la suya y se marcho inmediatamente sin darte más importancia, mientras que para mi tú eras la cosa más hermosa en mi vida, el regalo que había obtenido del amor incondicional que yo tenía hacia él y no me importo mucho así pase cuatro años fingiendo ante todos ser la más feliz de las mujeres, la más amada me aleje de todos los que me amaban, me volví fría, seria pero a la vez una completa hipócrita ante la corte completa, pero por dentro solo quería tener esperanza de que él un día cambiaria que un día me amaría y a ti igual, pero eso jamás sucedió, un día cuando él estaba borracho quiso forzarte para que tú no te relacionaras con la hija de los Meioh y te golpeo para que te alejaras de la niña, me enfurecí y le reclame no solo lo que te hizo sino su falta de amor, de cariño y buen trato tanto hacia a mí como a ti, le reclame sus engaños, sus mentiras le grite a la cara todo lo que estaba sintiendo y ahí fue donde me mostro su verdadero rostro y la razón por la que se había casado conmigo me grito que jamás me amo, que solo había unido su vida a la mía para tener el estatus suficiente para tomar el trono, que solo me soportaba por ser la madre de su heredera pero nada más, que sería mejor que me acostumbrara a eso porque sino terminaría alejándome de ti que eras lo que yo mas amaba para siempre, que me odiaba y que jamás esperara más de él, que nunca volvería a estar en mi cama o en mi vida y que sería mejor que te educara para obedecerlo siempre, ahí fue donde no pude mas con el dolor de su desamor, de sus mentiras, de su odio, de todo lo demás y me hundí en una oscuridad y en una soledad que me hizo volverme distante de todos, incluso de ti hija, perdí mi camino, mi alegría, mi luz, te aparte de mi lado por miedo a hundirte conmigo en lo mismo, pero también te aleje de todos esperando protegerte así de él, de algo que pudiera no parecerle, tuve miedo y solo pude demostrarlo encerándome a mi misma de los demás volviéndome frívola y superficial para luego maldecir mi suerte y todas las tonterías que me habían llevado a terminar así, después solo me acostumbre a su ausencia, a sus engaños, a su desamor y a sus malos tratos y tal vez quise volverme un poco como él, para así no sentir nada ni siquiera por ti, me convertí en Mikane Kaioh la esposa de el hombre más tirano que ha gobernado Nokaith y sabes casi logro volverme igual de ruin y malvada hija, hasta que un día apareció ella para abrirme los ojos- paso su mirada de Michiru a la de Mikoto para después sonreír cálidamente sintiendo algunas lagrimas bajar por sus mejillas –Al comienzo no quería escucharla y darme cuenta de la persona en que me estaba convirtiendo, que me había vuelto tan parecida a él, que había perdido mi luz y que con mis actos solo te estaba alejando de mi, que tú eras lo único bueno que había de todo lo que había hecho y que jamás debí arrepentirme de ninguno de mis actos si estos me habían llevado a tenerte a ti, poco a poco tu y ella me sacaron de ese lugar oscuro donde yo misma había decidido meterme, te vía sonreír, te veía feliz y con eso fue suficiente para darme cuenta que ella siempre había tenido razón y que haría desde ese momento todo lo que estuviera en mis manos para verte feliz, para que no sufrieras a causa del hombre que te dio la vida, pero hija no te voy a negar que me tarde demasiado en volver a ser Mikane Akiya, porque el momento en que yo decidí todo esto fue al regresar de el viaje y tu pronto ibas a cumplir dieciocho años y yo ya te había hecho demasiado daño- volvió a bajar la mirada para por fin llorar libremente mientras sentía como era abrazada por su hija

-Mamá tú has sufrido más de lo que yo imaginaba, he sido alguien que no te comprendió nunca y me siento muy mal por eso creo todo lo que me dices incluso estoy segura que todo lo que me han dicho las tres es verdad y que Souta jamás ha sido un hombre bueno pero lo que pasa con Haruka es…-

-Lo que pasa con ella hija es amor lo que tú y ella tienen es eso que yo soñé para ti, es la felicidad que veía en tus ojos y que nunca te dejo hundirte en lo que Souta y yo te dábamos, ella fue quien te salvo de nuestro olvido, de nuestro desamor, de mi falta de atención y palabras de afecto hija y estoy segura que en nada de eso te mintió, eso no se puede fingir como dice tu nana yo las vi y sé que eso que hay entre ustedes es real- la separo del abrazo que tenían antes para mirarla fijamente a los ojos

-¿Cuando nos viste?- estaba sorprendida ante lo que su mamá acababa de decirle

-Hace seis años el día que partimos de Nokaith las vi cuando se despidieron, note la forma en la que te miraba y estuve cuando se besaron hija, que aunque fue un gesto tierno y sencillo me di cuenta que entre ustedes había un amor inmenso, sentí celos de que tu tuvieras algo que yo no y luego tuve miedo de que te sucediera algo parecido a lo que a mí me había pasado y decidí alejarlas como la última de las fechorías que Mikane Kaioh cometía, antes de darme cuenta de todo el mal que te hice, yo fui quien oculto las cartas que ella y Setsuna te mandaron todos esos años y las que tu les enviabas a ellas, jamás me atreví a leerlas pero estaba segura que si pensabas que la chica rubia te había olvidado, tu también lo harías, se que fue un error y no sabes cómo me arrepiento de todo pero ahora sé que esa niña te ama, que lo que ustedes tienen es tan fuerte como para soportar una separación de ese tipo y muchas cosas más, hija Haruka Tenoh y tu son las menos culpables de todo esto pero son las más lastimadas- se soltó a llorar totalmente cuando sintió como su hija se alejaba de ella

-Michiru creo que todos cometimos errores por miedo, tu madre se alejo de ti y te oculto cosas de la misma forma en que yo decidí alejarte de Haruka por temor a que salieras lastimada de la forma en que lo estas ahora, mientras que los padres de Haruka le ocultaron toda la verdad por tantos años por el mismo temor a lastimarla y Haruka te oculto todo hasta el último momento por miedo a perderte, ya no podemos decirte nada más que lo que ya hemos dicho, ahora es tu turno de pensarlo de tomar en cuenta todo lo que ha sucedido y tomar una decisión hija- Mikoto se había acercado a abrazar a su madre mientras la miraba a ella tranquilamente –Te dejaremos sola para que lo pienses, estaremos en la habitación de Mikane no nos pasara nada, así que piénsalo está bien, no te pedimos que nos perdones porque muchas cosas de las que hicimos todos incluyendo a Haruka estuvieron mal pero si queremos que te des cuenta que no lo hicimos con mala intención no queríamos lastimarte de ninguna forma, aunque fue lo que terminamos haciendo-

-Hija solo te quiero dar esto, siempre te han pertenecido jamás las abrí espero que sea suficiente para que te des cuenta que ella te ama, solo espero que aunque no me perdones por todo lo que te he hecho le perdones a ella y seas muy feliz a su lado- colocaba una caja de cartón sobre su cama para después darse la vuelta seguida de Mikoto rumbo a una pared de la habitación

-Niña no eche en saco roto todas las palabras de esas dos mujeres que la aman más que a nada- la abrazo –Y lea lo que ella le escribió, tal vez le ayude- sonrió para después separarse un poco de ella

-¿Por dónde se irán nana?-

-Por el pasadizo que tú conoces bien- comenzó a alejarse para reunirse con las otras dos mujeres y guiarlas ya que solo ella conocía el camino

Dejaron a Michiru totalmente desconcertada y llena de ideas en su mente que no sabía cómo ordenar, su pecho estaba lleno de una extraña sensación entre la alegría y la tristeza por saber que de cierta forma su Haruka no la había engañado, ni usado de ninguna manera pero también sentía una enorme tristeza por todo lo que le habían contado en ese día, sabía perfectamente que la noche había caído tal vez un par de horas atrás y en ese momento solo podía hacer una sola cosa, pensar en todo lo que le habían dicho con calma y leer las cartas de Haruka esas que siempre pensó que nunca habían sido enviadas.

Mientras las tres mujeres llegaban a instalarse en la otra habitación llenas de un dolor inesperado en sus corazones, pero también sintiéndose libres de haber dicho por fin todo lo que tenían guardado tanto en sus corazones, como en su conciencia, no sabía que pasaría después de todo lo sucedido o que tendrían que enfrentar en los días venideros pero de lo único que estaban seguras era que no dejarían que Souta Kaioh hiriera de ninguna forma a Michiru.

0ooo0ooo0ooo

Haruka no había dormido casi nada esa noche, después de haber hablado con su mamá curo su brazo y se quedo recostada sobre su cama mirando las dos argollas que Michiru le había devuelto llena de dolor y de ira, solo podía pensar en todo lo que había sucedido en como su decisión de ocultarle las cosas a Michiru la habían orillado a perder su felicidad, estaba segura que después de ver partir a la chica de pelo aguamarina, ella había perdido todo lo que la hacía mantenerse fuerte y firme en aquella situación, si en ese momento estuviera en una pelea le daría exactamente lo mismo vivir o morir, sentía como comenzaba a hundirse en una horrible soledad y tristeza que la empezaba a asfixiar lentamente, sentía como si Michiru le hubiera clavado una flecha justamente en medio del corazón y ahora este se estuviera desangrando poco a poco, era una hemorragia que no sabía cómo detener, se sentía totalmente perdida y sola sin la luz y el apoyo de la mujer que tanto amaba era como saber que moriría lentamente y ya no le importaba nada del todo, si no la tenía a su lado sabia que las victorias que podría obtener estarían vacías, tener el trono en sus manos seria como obtener algo sin sentido y no lo aceptaría.

Esperaba que lo que su madre le había dicho antes se hiciera realidad y la hermosa chica a la que ella amaba con locura entendiera todo y la perdonara, en ese momento lo único que tenía claro y decidido era que terminaría lo que había empezado y si al final Michiru continuaba sin querer saber nada de ella simplemente le dejaría el trono y se marcharía para siempre porque después de todo sabia que ella haría justicia para todos y la gente la aceptaría.

La mañana se había hecho presente y ella ya estaba preparada para lo que fuera a pasar limpio las ultimas lagrimas que salían tercamente de sus ojos y se vistió rápidamente con la ropa que ella usaba comúnmente excepto por la hermosa capa verde que la hacían distinguirse como la ultima Tenoh, decidió no colocarse sus armas debido a que ese día seguramente no habría ningún tipo de pelea y guardo en su cadena nuevamente las argollas que aun tenia esperanza de devolver a su dueña para salir así de su habitación solo para darse cuenta que ya la esperaban.

-Su majestad estaba a punto de llamarla- su padre le dio una reverencia mientras se hacía a un lado para dejarla pasar

-Bueno general, creo que no fue muy necesario- se acerco a la mesa donde ya estaban su padrinos, su mamá, así como los padres tanto de Setsuna, como los de Rogelio, por su puesto su amigo así como todos sus demás capitanes

-Majestad sabemos que Souta ha comenzado a mover las tropas del ejército al primer pueblo no sabemos que planea hacer pero si toma el segundo pueblo estará muy cerca y puede atacarnos de forma inesperada- Kyoya estaba serio y preocupado, si no estaba en un error Souta debería querer atacarlos ahí en el campamento

-Ya veo, pero aun tenemos bastante gente herida esperaremos un día mas así veremos que movimientos hace-

-Si pero tal vez se siga moviendo- uno de los capitanes se veía exaltado

-Lo sé pero no lo dejaremos llegar mas allá de eso, además si lo hace podremos atacarlo de manera más sencilla nosotros conocemos el pueblo mejor que él y no creo que mueva a todas las tropas en un par de días así que lo haremos retroceder poco a poco-

-Es verdad pero nosotros no tenemos su mismo número, indudablemente habrá bajas y si después debemos atacar a en el primer pueblo las perdidas…- el capitán se veía ya bastante exaltado

-Lo atacaremos sin dudar, la gente en este momento está cansada todavía hay heridos que estoy segura que con un día más estarán listos para luchar, si peleamos ahora con los soldados que tenemos caeremos ante su número en cambio si vamos disminuyéndolos poco a poco tendremos más oportunidad de ganar, debemos dejarlos avanzar y confiarse- Haruka lo miro firme y segura de lo que hablaba

-Es cierto capitán, su majestad tiene toda la razón debemos ser inteligentes porque el numero esta en nuestra contra además mucha de nuestra gente está preocupada debido a que los soldados en algún momento formaron o forman parte de alguna familia- Gustave miraba serio al joven capitán que aunque era bueno peleando y ordenando sus tropas era bastante impaciente y deseaba avanzar sin pensar

-Como usted ordene entonces majestad- el muchacho guardo silencio y bajo la mirada ante la reprenda que veía en los ojos del general Henley

-Bien entonces descansen y prepárense yo les daré las ordenes mañana temprano, mientras veremos el siguiente movimiento de Souta y esperemos avance al segundo pueblo- Haruka seguía firme

-Muy bien majestad, por último la gente desea saber por su propia voz lo que pasara cuando ganemos- Momoko hablo rápido aunque no deseaba tocar ese tema con Haruka aun, era necesario la gente estaba bastante inquieta sobre todo después de saber sobre el matrimonio de las que ahora eran las princesas

-Imagino que la pregunta es por mi matrimonio-

-Si majestad, la gente está inquieta-

-Pues no pasara nada que no se haya dicho ya, haremos justicia tanto para Souta como para todos los que lo ayudaron en algún momento, regresaremos lo robado y hare todo lo que pueda para que el reino vuelva al esplendor de antes, el mismo que tenían cuando mis padres tenían el trono-

-Pero y su esposa la princesa Michiru, ¿tomara el trono con usted?- el capitán que ella había sacado de la cárcel le pregunto expectante, sobre todo cuando él se había enterado de todo hasta hacia unas cuantas horas

-Así es capitán, ella es mi esposa y tiene el mismo derecho que yo para ser reina, la princesa no tiene la culpa de ser hija de quién es y estén seguros que ella no es como Souta Kaioh-

-Lo sabemos majestad, pero el pasado es el pasado y ese nunca se olvida, nada desase que el hombre que mato a sus padres es el padre de ella y no creemos que usted olvide eso fácilmente-

-Entiendo lo que piensan pero ella no hizo nada, como dije ella es una víctima así como lo he sido yo y no tengo nada que reprocharle ni yo ni nadie, por eso les pido el mismo respeto y lealtad que me tienen a mí para con mi esposa que es su futura reina y sigue siendo la princesa del reino y agradecería mucho que se lo digan a la gente aunque yo mañana también se los diré-

-Así será su majestad- Kyoya corto la conversación al ver como los ánimos comenzaban a calentarse –No sé que piensen capitanes pero todos aquí sabemos que lo que su majestad dice es cierto, la princesa Michiru no es como su padre y jamás nos ha hecho nada que podamos reclamarle, si su majestad la ama para mi es suficiente-

-Es cierto general y de verdad me disculpo por mis anteriores palabras- el capitán dio una reverencia –Majestad todos estamos con usted y con su esposa no lo dude por favor pero tampoco nos falle-

-No lo hare capitán, se lo aseguro, agradezco su lealtad- le dio una palmada en la espalda –Ahora descansen por favor y prepárense porque la pelea que viene será más difícil que la de ayer-

Haruka miro como todos salían de la casa un poco más tranquilos dejándola de nuevo sola con aquel dolor en su pecho que era lo único que no se iba en ningún momento.

-¿Hija estas mejor?- su madre se había acercado tranquilamente a Haruka mientras aun veía el dolor en sus ojos, al parecer la pelea con la otra chica había sido algo duro de sobrellevar para su hija

-Si mamá, cálmate todo está bien- trato de sonreírle sin mucho éxito

-Todo lo que te dije ayer es verdad, ya verás que ella entenderá todo y…-

-Yo también quiero creerlo, pero si eso no pasa quiero que me apoyes en lo que he pensado hacer-

-Que estás diciendo hija, ¿perdiste la esperanza?- su hija jamás se comportaba así ella era la última en rendirse ante cualquier cosa, pero en ese momento parecía totalmente derrotada era como si ese orgullo y tenacidad que marcaban su personalidad se hubieran marchado con la chica de pelo aguamarina -Sabes lo que tus padres me pidieron antes de morir- trato de acercarse pero Haruka se alejo un poco de ella

-¿Que te pidieron?- la miro sorprendida jamás habían hablado de nada de eso

-Que fueras feliz hija, que nada importaba más que tu felicidad, ni siquiera el reino, yo se los jure hija y pienso cumplir con eso y si Michiru es tu felicidad debes luchar por ella, no por el reino yo te ayudare en lo que quieras-

-¿Estas segura de ayudarme en lo que sea?-

-Si no lo dudes-

-No creo poder volver a recuperar a Michiru, la he lastimado demasiado y sé que tal vez jamás vuelva a estar conmigo- agacho la cabeza

-Hija si ella te ama te aseguro que volverá no puedes llenarte la cabeza de imaginaciones-

-No son imaginaciones, al contrario solo soy realista y por eso no sé si Michiru me perdonara el engaño, no sé si lo que siente por mi es más fuerte que el cariño que pueda tenerle a su padre y no puedo culparla, él le dio la vida después de todo, por eso si ella después de que todo esto termine sigue sin escucharme, sin creerme me voy a ir- miro a su madre llena de certeza ya lo había decidido y necesitaba su apoyo

-Pero hija que pasara con el reino, que pasara con lo que sientes y con la justicia que dices querer- estaba exaltada la chica que tenía enfrente no se parecía nada a su hija, esta parecía alguien totalmente diferente llena de dolor y sin esperanzas

-Le dejare eso a Michiru después de todo ella también será reina porque aunque nuestro matrimonio sea invalido si yo declino al trono ella será la única posible sucesora, y en cuanto la justicia solo me asegurare de que Souta pague lo que le hizo a mis padres y al reino no importa que Michiru me odie más de lo que ya debe estar haciéndolo- giro su rostro mientras algunas lagrimas escapaban de forma rebelde de sus ojos –Apóyame por favor mamá lo necesito, dijiste que me ayudarías en lo que fuera-

-Lo hare, pero hija tú no te rindas no todavía-

-Eso ya no importa con lo que has respondido es suficiente, no le digas a nadie nada de esto aun por favor- miro a su madre de forma rápida tratando de ocultar el dolor que sentía atravesar su pecho

-No lo hare, pero te aseguro que no perderé las esperanzas de que eso que planeas no suceda-

-Gracias de todas formas- dio media vuelta para salir de la casa inmediatamente

-¿A dónde vas hija?-

-Necesito pedirles perdón a mis padres, tranquila estaré bien- salía rápidamente deseaba soledad y calma por supuesto que deseaba creer lo mismo que su mamá pero no podía cegarse y esperar lo mejor cuando ella sabía que tal vez el perdón de Michiru jamás llegara, como recuperarse de haber perdido lo que más amaba por algo que ni siquiera deseaba, lo mejor era aceptar todo y planear que hacer para poder calmar un poco su dolor, seguramente sus padres jamás imaginaron que todo sería tan difícil y por eso creyeron que su felicidad seria más sencilla tal vez incluso ligada al trono, pero en ese momento todo le parecía tan difícil y lejano sobre todo ese amor que sentía y la estaba matando lentamente, ese que era más fuerte que todo dentro de ella, mas fuerte incluso que su voluntad y su esperanza de que todo aquello acabara bien y fuera feliz con Michiru al final.

0ooo0ooo0ooo

Era ya medio día y estaba bastante inquieto no importaba que ya hubiera pasado casi un día completo de la revuelta iniciada por esa estúpida, ni que ya hubiera empezado a mover a sus tropas, eso no lo tranquilizaba ni le daba ningún tipo de esperanza, por lo que había investigado Ritzu era un excelente estratega militar y podía estar perfectamente preparado ante lo que fuera además no sabía que era lo que Tenoh estaba planeando para él la muerte o la cárcel, aunque la segunda opción le parecía casi imposible porque después de todo él había asesinado a sus padres la chica debía estar en busca de venganza de hacerlo pagar de la misma manera en que había casi él la había matado en una ocasión, no podía confiarse debía terminar lo que había empezado hacia ya dieciocho años pero en esa ocasión el mismo vería la luz escaparse de los ojos verdes de la hija del maldito de Misato esa sería la única forma que le devolvería la paz que tanto necesitaba.

-Ya moví las tropas al primer pueblo, se están instalando y preparando el campamento Suota- Akio había entrado al despacho rápidamente sin anunciarse

-Bien, ¿algún movimiento de los otros?- le dio una mirada rápida al otro hombre

-Nada al parecer no lo saben aun-

-Cuando comenzaras a mover las tropas al segundo pueblo-

-Mañana-

-¡Que! es demasiado tiempo Akio ¿porque carajo tardas tanto?-

-Nuestro ejército necesita un lugar donde establecerse adecuadamente y debido a que nuestro número de soldados es bastante es más tardado Souta-

-Maldita sea el tiempo que nos tardemos puede jugar en nuestra contra, si ellos nos atacan antes de tomar el segundo pueblo…-

-Perderán ante nuestro numero, además tenían bastantes heridos no podrán ganarnos, y creo que por eso mismo no han hecho ningún movimiento es mas estoy casi seguro-

-Mas te vale que sea así Akio, un error mas no te lo voy a tolerar ya demasiadas estupideces has hecho para que hagas más me entiendes- lo miraba lleno de determinación y furia no podía dejar de culpar al hombre frente a el por todo lo que pasaba

-Maldita sea Souta ya te dije que todo saldrá bien no puedes confiar en mi palabra-

-Lo hice una vez y me ha resultado el peor error de mi vida-

-Si, no me digas que no has tenido el trono y el reino en tus manos gracias a mí y lo que hice por ti- lo miro furioso estaba cansado de ser tratado como su títere después de todo Souta no había obtenido todo el solo

-Si claro pero tú también buscabas algo Akio o vas a negarme que solo me ayudaste por ser mi amigo, si todo lo hiciste para tener el puesto y el dinero que tanto anhelabas y que Tenoh jamás te daría, no vengas a lavarte las manos diciendo que yo te orille a todo esto-

-No es lo que quiero decir, si no que recuerdes que sin mi intervención no hubieras logrado tanto, quiero tu respeto y confianza hemos hecho demasiadas cosas juntos no crees que se perfectamente que si tu caes yo lo hago contigo, por eso mismo es que estoy haciendo todo lo que está en mis manos-

-Vaya que bien que tienes todo eso presente, porque te aseguro que si Tenoh viene a matarme me asegurare de que te mate a ti también, después de todo tú y tus estúpidos aprendices mataron a sus padres-

-Si pero tu diste la orden y planeaste todo tal vez yo fui el arma pero tú la mente en ese asesinato Kaioh-

-Entonces ya sabes que si no haces las cosas como deben ser y matamos a Tenoh ambos caeremos porque ella sabe toda la verdad sabe que nosotros los matamos y que también quisimos matarla a ella-

-Lo sé y te juro que me asegurare de terminar bien el trabajo que deje inconcluso hace dieciocho años, voy a terminar con todos los Tenoh- se mostro decidido y más tranquilo

-No eso lo hare yo, voy a matar a la ultima Tenoh con mis propias manos dalo por hecho, tu solo limítate a traerla hacia mi-

-Bien entonces continuare con todo, así que cálmate no vamos a perder- se acerco a la puerta listo para salir –Pero mientras ¿que harás con tu hija?-

-Esa ya no es mi hija, me dio la espalda apoya a Tenoh, pero ese será su peor error amar a esa estúpida será la perdición de ambas, porque ella será mi truco bajo la manga-

-Entiendo ya sabes que te ayudare en lo que sea Souta porque…-

-Si yo caigo tu lo harás conmigo- lo miro fríamente antes de ver cómo salía del despacho mientras el volvía a sentarse en su silla detrás de él enorme escritorio, un poco más seguro de que las cosas estaban más a su favor tal vez el ganaría el juego después de todo la pieza más importante estaba en su poder, tenía ni más ni menos que a la reina y si de verdad la tonta de Tenoh amaba tanto a su hija como lo había dicho el haría un jaque mate perfecto no importaba sacrificar a sus peones si al final el ganaba sonrió satisfecho e incluso más seguro de lo que estuvo en todo ese tiempo.

Y mientras Souta Kaioh terminaba de elucubrar su plan, una chica de profunda mirada azul se iba de el sitio oculto en donde había estado y había logrado escuchar por casualidad casi todo desde un comienzo, ahora estaba segura de quien era la persona a la que apoyaba y ayudaría en todo lo que fuera posible, Michiru ya sabía que quien le había mentido y quien trataba de usarla era su padre pero no se lo permitiría no lo dejaría matar a la única persona que la había amado desde siempre y más que a nada aun ni siquiera sabiendo que era la hija de el asesino de sus padres.

0ooo0ooo0ooo

La tarde era ya bastante cálida como usualmente se presentaban en Nokaith había extrañado tanto aquel clima, le hubiera gustado poder disfrutarlo en circunstancias diferentes a esa tal vez en otra ocasión podría hacerlo, pero en ese momento era ya totalmente necesario ir a hablar con la persona que había hecho que el llegara hasta ese lugar, Riyoko se había pasado todo el anterior día hasta pasada la mitad de ese en una de las tiendas más alejadas del campamento debido a una herida que tenía en un hombro obtenida en la palea de antes pero también, por miedo a la falta de palabras adecuadas para la persona que iba a buscar, pero para ese momento ya no le importaba nada mas tenía que enfrentar sus temores así como esos fantasmas que lo perseguían desde hacia tantos años y que en ese instante debían desaparecer por fin, así que reuniendo todo el valor y fuerzas que tenia se había encaminado al centro del campamento donde todos decían estaban tanto los generales así como su majestad.

-Señor Zuka, ¿que hace usted por aquí?- la chica de ojos granate que él había conocido hacia poco en el reino de plata se acercaba a él bastante inquieta

-¿Yo?, bueno es una larga historia niña- la miro tranquilo mientras notaba las ojeras de la chica –Setsuna verdad-

-Si así es- le dio una ligera sonrisa

-¿Y tu niña porque tienes ese rostro que te ha sucedido?-

-Es una larga historia igual que la suya- sonrió al ver la expresión del hombre – ¿Pero dígame a donde iba?-

-A buscar a su majestad, ¿tu eres su amiga podrías ayudarme a encontrarla rápidamente?-

-Yo bueno, no podría ella y yo ya no somos nada-

-¿Tu no sabias quien era en realidad?-

-¿Como lo sabe?-

-Tu rostro de enojo lo dice, imagino que te sientes traicionada-

-Si pero no solo por ella, mis padres y alguien más en quien yo confiaba ciegamente me mintieron, me ocultaron todo lo que sabían-

-Entiendo pero ya has escuchado por que lo hicieron que los orillo a mentirte, tu sabes mejor que nadie que todos tenemos secretos que a veces creemos debemos guardar, por lo menos un tiempo hasta estar preparados para contarlos, o dime tú no tienes algo que ocultaste en algún momento-

-Si lo he hecho- pensaba en la forma que les había ocultado a sus padres la relación que tenia con Rogelio, porque pensaba que aun no era tiempo de decírselos o la forma en que ayudaba a Michiru sin decirles nada -Yo no he querido habar con ellos- agachaba la mirada se sentía culpable por cerrarse a las explicaciones cuando ella sabía que ellos la hubieran escuchado primero antes que nada

-Vez tal vez debas hacerlo y después de eso pensar las cosas con calma, tal vez nada sucedió de la forma en que tu lo piensas niña, así podrás dormir y quitar las ojeras de tus ojos- le sonrió tranquilo

-Sabe su sonrisa es muy similar a la de…-

-¿A la de quien?-

-A nadie, tal vez tenga razón y deba hablar con ellos-

-La tengo y creo que debes iniciar hablando con tus padres, además así aprovechas y me llevas a donde puede estar su majestad-

-Bueno entonces vamos- comenzó a caminar seguida del hombre –Y dígame, ¿para que quiere ver a Haruka?-

-Ya lo sabrás niña-

-Usted es muy misterioso-

Siguieron caminando por poco tiempo hasta que notaron que estaban ya en lo que parecía ser la única parte del terreno sin ocupar de la casa al parecer era el único sitio que estaba un poco libre en toda el área que pertenecía a los Ritzu

-Hija estaba preocupada por ti- Setsuna sintió un rápido abrazo de parte de su madre

-Estoy bien mama y mí…-

-No preguntes aquí estoy- Kyoya se acercaba a donde estaban las otras dos mujeres rápidamente

-Me siento más calmada y quiero que me cuenten todo, ¿quiero saber todo lo que paso?- Setsuna los miraba seria aun se sentía insegura ante todo lo que pasaba pero sabía que el hombre que la había acompañado hasta ese lugar tenía razón

-Está bien hija tenemos bastante tiempo para hablar de todo- Momoko tomaba las manos de su hija sintiendo una enorme felicidad al notar como esta comenzaba a entrar en razón

-Bien pero antes me gustaría presentarles a alguien- Setsuna se acerco al hombre que se había quedado bastante atrás cuando noto como la chica iba a ser abrazada –Señor Zuka ellos pueden decirle donde esta Haruka- lo acerco a sus padres

-Como están Momoko, Kyoya- les dio una reverencia seguida de una sonrisa cálida

-No puedo creer que estés vivo y que estés aquí- Kyoya estaba sorprendido ante la imagen frente a él

-Jamás morí ustedes lo saben-

-Pero te buscamos tanto tiempo Riyoko jamás pudimos hallarte en ninguna parte que llegamos a pensar que habías muerto en realidad, después de lo que le paso a tu hermana y a tu cuñado, tú eras para nosotros nuestra última esperanza antes de que Souta tomara el trono- Momoko estaba un poco exaltada y sorprendida

-Me cambie el nombre después de eso y decidí no volver cuando pensé que los últimos de mi familia estaban muertos, se que fui un cobarde pero no supe que mas hacer-

-Es cierto eres un cobarde Tezuka, dejaste tanto aquí por miedo por dolor y tristeza, tu hermana…-

-Ella era feliz y yo no iba a arruinar eso, pero saben que me di cuenta muy tarde que tome la decisión equivocada cuando me fui de aquí y no saben la cantidad de tiempo que me reproche mi cobardía hasta que un día apareció ella- señalo a Setsuna

-Me he perdido, ¿desde cuándo conocen al señor Riy?- Setsuna se sentía consternada ante la conversación que había escuchado

-Así te pusiste de verdad, ¿Riy?- la madre de Setsuna aparto su mirada de su hija para mirar al hombre – ¿Donde lo conociste Setsuna?-

-En el reino de Plata él fue quien caso a Haruka y a Michiru- seguía sin comprender ni una sola palabra

-¿Entonces la conoces?- Kyoya estaba totalmente sorprendido

-Por supuesto conocer a su hija fue lo que la trajo a mí, saben el día que Setsuna me la presento no quise creerlo pensé que era mi imaginación una idea tonta de mi mente pero después de realizar el matrimonio la duda estaba en mi mente, me perseguía ya no pude mas y vine a enfrentar mi pasado, mi dolor y me encontré con una verdad y una guerra- los miraba aun tranquilo

-Y que has venido a hacer ahora después de tantos años de ausencia después de que pudiste hacer tanto por ella Riyoko y no lo hiciste, tú eres su única familia aun con vida- Momoko estaba furiosa él podía haberla cuidado si hubiera vuelto por el trono cuando debió, todo eso pudo evitarse y esa guerra no estaría sucediendo

-Lo sé, lo sé pero después de todo yo estaba destrozado me sentía solo y perdido yo la conocí cuando era un bebe, mi hermana me había convencido de regresar y lo iba a hacer, pero un poco después llego la noticia de que estaban muertos y entonces fue cuando decidí jamás volver a este sitio donde ya no tenía nada como iba yo a saber que mi sobrina estaba viva-

-Tenias amigos- Kyoya puso su mano en su hombro –Lo has olvidado, crecimos juntos-

-Lo sabia pero en ese momento me perdí en el dolor, en la angustia y la soledad- sonrió a sus amigos -Lamento todo, porque sé que de cierta manera esto es mi culpa pero he venido a tratar de arreglarlo voy a ayudarla a regresar al sitio que es suyo por derecho de sangre, porque al final de todo ella es la ultima Tenoh-

-¿Le dirás todo?- Momoko estaba más calmada después de todo él había sido un gran amigo suyo y sabia todo lo que había sufrido por supuesto que entendía la forma en que había actuado pero aun así no dejaba de sentirse furiosa por todo lo que había pasado

-Si se lo diré después de todo por eso volví-

-¿Podrían explicarme lo que pasa por favor? aquí yo soy quien los rencontró y quien menos entiende- Setsuna estaba perdida y consternada ante todo lo que había escuchado no comprendía nada

-Es cierto hija, él es Riyoko Tezuka creo que no necesitas mas- sus padres sonrieron al ver su rostro

-El es él hermano de la reina Miyuki el gran general Tezuka- estaba sorprendida por fin había relacionado el nombre y el apellido con lo que ella sabia

-Si hija es él y también es tío de Haruka-

-Por eso el color de sus ojos son tan idénticos y su manera de sonreír- Setsuna parecía una niña que había descubierto un regalo sorpresa

-Es algo que todos los Tezuka heredamos y Haruka lo heredo de mi querida hermana- el hombre sonrió –Se que ustedes deben hablar de cosas importantes y yo también quiero hablar con mi sobrina, solo díganme donde está y les prometo que después de todo eso nosotros tendremos una charla con mas detalles-

-Me parece buena idea, creo que esta por allá- Kyoya señalo a una zona donde solo se veía el bosque a lo lejos –Esta con sus padres-

-¿Con mi hermana y con Misato?-

-Si con ellos- Momoko sonrió –Los sepultaron en este terreno tal vez sea bueno que los veas a todos, nosotros nos aseguraremos de que nadie los moleste-

-Gracias amigos- giro para caminar rápidamente a donde antes le habían señalado para notar rápidamente que la persona que buscaba estaba de espaldas a él, la chica que había casado hacia algunas semanas se encontraba sentada frente a dos tumbas

-Haruka-

-¿Que hace usted aquí?- lo miraba desde donde estaba sentada sorprendida por verlo ahí

-¿Te acuerdas de mí?-

-Si por supuesto que me acuerdo usted fue quien realizo la ceremonia de mi boda- se había puesto de pie para mirarlo más de cerca – ¿Pero que hace usted aquí?-

-He venido a hablar contigo de algo muy importante- sonreía al tener que ver a la chica un poco hacia arriba, era bastante alta como su padre, verla le recordó a las personas que más había amado en su vida era tan parecida a su padre y a su tío -Tienes los ojos verdes de tu madre- acaricio un poco su rostro para ver más de cerca el verde que era un poco más claro en la mirada de su hermana que en él

-Disculpe que le pasa- Haruka se hizo un paso atrás lista para golpear al hombre que era un total desconocido –Conteste a mi pregunta, ¿que hace aquí?-

-Y tienes su temperamento- le hablo nostálgico –Contestare tu pregunta Haruka, ¿tu sabes cuál es el apellido de tu madre?-

-Tenoh- lo miro seria

-No antes de casarse con tu padre ella llevaba otro apellido, ¿sabes cuál era?-

-No, ¿esto que tiene que ver con que usted este aquí?-

-Cuando fuiste al reino de plata te dije que me llamaba Riy Zuka pero te mentí les mentí a todos porque cambie mi nombre para ocultarme y jamás decir mi nombre y apellido real, en verdad me llamo Riyoko Tezuka- se mostraba nervioso

-Porque me está diciendo esto, que tiene que ver con el apellido de mi madre antes de casarse-

-El apellido de tu madre era Tezuka-

-¿Como?-

-Lo que escuchaste Haruka tu madre era mi hermana-

-Usted es el gran general Tezuka, ¿al que se creyó muerto por tantos años?- Haruka estaba descontrolada no alcanzaba a comprender bien lo que él hombre que la había casado decía, que era hermano de su madre y por lo tanto su tío de sangre, era su familia su única familia y estaba ahí frente a ella –Si eso que dice es cierto ¿porque nunca regreso ni siquiera cuando mi madre murió?-

-Haruka sé que esto es extraño pero debes escucharme, déjame contarte lo que he pasado déjame explicarte el porqué jamás volví, dame una oportunidad- la miro nervioso no sabía cómo empezar a hablar

-Puede empezar diciéndome porque no tomo el trono cuando mis padres murieron, tengo bastante tiempo y creo que ya nada me puede sorprender además creo que todo el mundo tiene derecho a explicarse- sonrió no tendría nada de malo escucharlo después de todo seguramente tenía sus razones y trataría de comprenderlas sabia por experiencia propia lo malo que podía resultar no escuchar lo que alguien tenía para decir

-Está bien pero creo que empezare mi historia un poco antes de eso, ¿puedo sentarme?- se acerco a donde estaba antes Haruka

-Si no creo que mamá se enoje si su hermano se sienta junto a ella-

-Gracias-

-FLASHBACK-

El apenas había cumplido los veinte años hacia unos cuantos meses y ese día su querida hermana Miyuki cumplía los dieciocho y se haría una fiesta en su honor en el palacio real debido a que la princesa heredera al trono dejaba de ser una niña para convertirse en una dama y la futura esposa del príncipe heredero Saionji Tenoh el cual tenía un año más que él, ellos eran el futuro de Nokaith todos esperaban que fueran unos excelentes reyes ya que así habían sido educados desde que habían nacido su gran linaje familiar había convertido a la familia Tezuka en los indicados para gobernar junto a los Tenoh llevando a realizar un compromiso desde que el primogénito de la familia en el trono había nacido con la primera y única hija del matrimonio Tezuka.

-Riyoko, ¿como me veo?- la joven de mirada verde igual a la suya estaba frente a él con un hermoso vestido de gala lista para la fiesta en su honor

-Como una reina- sonrió mientras se acercaba a abrazarla

-Tú siempre vas a estar adulándome-

-Si para eso soy tu hermano, el príncipe quedara enamorado de ti solo con que sus ojos te vean-

-Eso espero hermano estoy nerviosa-

-Tranquila la fiesta es en tu honor, conocerás al hombre con el que te vas a casar y serán presentados como los futuros reyes pero nada mas allá de eso va a pasar- reía divertido al ver la cara que había puesto su hermana menor

-No es gracioso Riy- golpeo su brazo mientras le hablaba con el apodo que tenia para el

-Todo saldrá bien, tranquila de verdad tus ojos lo enamoraran y estará rendido a tus pies en tres segundos y todo el reino junto con él-

-Si y tu cuantas novias vas a tener cuando te vuelvan general del ejército-

-Bueno eso ya se verá- sonrió nervioso mientras sentía un fuerte sonrojo subir rápidamente a sus mejillas, el nunca se había sentido muy afortunado en el amor ni siquiera se había enamorado alguna vez así que generalmente estaba concentrado en su entrenamiento militar

-Jajajaja es que mírate hermano eres muy guapo sobre todo en ese traje militar que tienes y tus ojos tan verdes como los míos-

-Verdes como los de todos los Tezuka-

-Así es, porque solo un Tezuka puede tener estos ojos- rieron al recordar las palabras de sus padre del cual habían heredado aquel aspecto que lograba hacerlos bastante atractivos ante cualquiera -Volverás loca a mas de una jovencita- sonreía divertida mientras veía al muchacho ponerse más rojo si era posible eso –Bueno entonces apuesto caballero me escoltaría hasta el palacio-

-Sera todo un honor princesa- le dio una reverencia para después ofrecerle el brazo y salir ambos platicando divertidos

Después de un rato la fiesta había comenzado pero sin la presencia de los Tenoh ya que como habían llegado de un viaje ese mismo día tuvieron que retardar su llegada, por supuesto la festejada había estado perfectamente bien atendida y todo había sido bastante ameno hasta que uno de los dos príncipes herederos se presento, Riyoko pudo notar en ese mismo momento la conexión que había nacido entre su hermana y el muchacho rubio de ojos miel que acaba de entrar al salón principal ofreciendo disculpas por su demora y pidiendo lo mismo para su hermano, rápidamente el muchacho se había acercado a su hermana y ahí el sintió que vio magia, el brillo en los ojos de ambos cambio de pronto fue como un choque rápido de un rayo seguido de una conexión que a su parecer era muy buena después de todo ellos se iban a casar y un poco después de eso comenzar ambos a bailar un vals mientras todos alrededor aplaudían.

-¿Ella es buena bailarina cierto?- un muchacho un poco más alto que él se había acercado pero no vio su rostro ya que seguía concentrado en el vals que se había iniciado siendo los jóvenes príncipes el centro de este

-Si, le gusta bastante-

-A él igual pero no creas no baila con cualquier chica-

-Entiendo, ella tampoco después de todo es una dama y es la prometida del príncipe heredero-

-Es cierto y aunque mi hermano no es el heredero, si que es príncipe- el joven sonrió y volteo a ver rápidamente al muchacho a su lado

-¿Como?- Riyoko estaba sorprendido ante lo que acababa de escuchar si el muchacho que bailaba con Miyuki no era el príncipe heredero aquella conexión que él vio formarse era fatídica

-Si mi hermano Misato es un excelente príncipe- sonrió sintiendo perderse en los ojos verdes del chico que tenía enfrente

-Su majestad lamento mi manera de saludarlo- sintió un rubor al mirar los ojos ámbar que tenia frente a él dando rápidamente una reverencia

-Vamos no hagas eso tú también eres príncipe no es cierto…- lo hiso alzar el rostro

-Riyoko, majestad Riyoko Tezuka a su servicio-

-Bueno Riyoko, yo soy Saionji Tenoh nada de su majestad solo te llevo un año y así me haces sentir más viejo- sonrió para ofrecer su mano al otro chico como muestra de amistad –Además ambos somos príncipes-

-Está bien Saionji yo solo soy Riyoko- le dio la mano y sintió como si aquel rayo de magia que antes había visto con su hermana y el joven príncipe se hubiera trasladado a donde él estaba para atravesarlo totalmente cuando toco la mano del otro muchacho para después notar como las mejillas del otro rápidamente cambiaron de tonalidad a una mas roja

-Y bueno sobre lo buenos bailarines que son nuestros hermanos yo creo que se complementaron bien- lo soltó y sonrió

-Si así es, pero por favor no se vaya a molestar ella es su prometida-

-Oh no soy así además parece que se divierten bastante, opino que hay que dejarlos conocerse un poco más, ¿no crees?-

-Si usted lo cree prudente- recibió una mirada de reprenda del otro joven –Digo si lo crees prudente-

-Así está mejor y mejor charlemos tú y yo un rato después de todo, tú te volverás general del ejército de Nokaith-

-Pero tú serás el rey-

-Si es cierto así que es bueno tener una buena relación entonces- sonrió cálidamente mientras comenzó a caminar con dirección a uno de los balcones del palacio

-Es verdad- Riyoko lo siguió mientras continuaban conversando y veía por última vez a su hermana seguir bailando llena de felicidad con el príncipe Misato

Ese mismo día todo continuo como se había planeado desde el nacimiento de los ahora herederos al trono Saionji Tenoh y Miyuki Tezuka fueron comprometidos ante todo el reino y presentados como los futuros reyes mientras que a Riyoko Tezuka y Misato Tenoh se presentaron como los futuros generales tanto del ejercito como de la guardia real, esa era la manera en que ambas familias tendrían el poder repartido de Nokaith, pero de lo que nadie se dio cuenta aquel día fue que los sentimientos de los muchachos habían cambiado totalmente y estos no se dieron como los habían planeado.

Habían pasado cinco años de aquella reunión y aun la boda no se había llevado a cabo los jóvenes príncipes que estaban comprometidos habían hecho de todo para extender la fecha de la boda porque los sentimientos de ambos eran totalmente diferentes, estaban enamorados por supuesto pero no de la persona con la que estaban comprometidos y por eso no deseaban tomar aquel paso que sabían seria irreversible una vez hecho.

-Saionji mis padres están furiosos ya no aceptan ninguna excusa mía y quieren que la boda sea pronto tu ya tienes veintiséis y yo veinticuatro años ya no les puedo inventar nada- la joven de ojos verdes estaba totalmente preocupada

-Lo se Miyuki a mi tampoco ya no me creen nada y no podemos seguir con esa boda absurda, se perfectamente que estas enamorada de mi hermano y que él lo está de ti y sabes que los apoyo y soy muy feliz por eso, pero su relación no es la que me preocupa sino…-

-¿Lo tuyo con Riy?-

-Si, eso me tiene paralizado de miedo no sé como lo van a tomar mis padres ni los tuyos o el reino completo-

-Saionji tu sabes que nosotros los apoyamos y estamos muy felices por ustedes, se merecen la mayor felicidad que puedan tener y sé que nuestros padres pensaran lo mismo solo deben tomar valor y lo sabes-

-Pero y si no lo hacen tu sabes que los dos somos hombres y que no son relaciones muy comunes en el reino-

-Es amor y yo se que tu amas a mi hermano más que a nada y que él te ama a ti todos lo entenderán tarde o temprano y lo verán de la misma forma en que lo veo yo como amor puro Saionji pero es momento de que lo digas- tomo su mano –Nosotros estaremos con ustedes, además también tenemos algo que decir nosotros recuerdas- le sonrió cálidamente

-Es cierto cuando Riyoko vuelva de la campaña tomare valor y hablare con la verdad, estoy cansado de ocultarme de encontrarme con Riyoko entre sombras y mentiras no perderé la esperanza te lo prometo- sonrió

-Vez así es un Tenoh, además sabes el reino no se puede dar el lujo de perderte a ti, después de todo eres perfecto para reinar eres muy inteligente y noble-

-Si y tampoco se darán el lujo de perder al gran general Tezuka, porque eso es Riy ahora que tomo las riendas del ejercito-

Ambos sonrieron seguros de lo que harían mientras esperaban el regreso del mayor de los Tezuka.

-Riyoko te estoy buscando desde hace rato-

-Lo siento necesitaba pensar un rato- se recargo en el barandal del enorme balcón abierto del palacio

-Ya no estés así todo saldrá bien, no pierdas la esperanza-

-No quiero hacerlo, pero hace un par de semanas que les dijimos todo a nuestros padres y todavía siguen sin hablarnos, los míos no quieren ni verme-

-Eso te duele-

-Un poco, pero me duele más que ellos te quieran alejar de lo que tanto amas y juraste proteger Saionji el reino es todo para ti eso lo sé muy bien-

-Si pero tú eres más importante para mi te amo, creo que lo he hecho desde el día que vi tus ojos por primera vez en aquel baile- lo había girado y lo miraba fijamente a los ojos –El reino no es nada para mi si no estoy a tu lado, Riyoko debemos confiar en que todo saldrá bien-

-Pero y si no, si cumplen su amenenaza de desterrarnos Saionji jamás quise orillarte a nada de esto-

-¿Te arrepientes de lo que sentimos?-

-Jamás me arrepentiré de haberme enamorado de ti- Acaricio su rostro –Nunca pienses eso tu eres lo mejor que me ha pasado- se perdió en la mirada ámbar que le parecía lo más hermoso que podía mirar en su vida

-Entonces no pierdas la esperanza si, hazlo por mí- le dio un corto beso en los labios para después abrazarlo –Y si nos tenemos que ir no importara se que nuestros hermanos serán unos excelentes reyes y todo estará en buenas manos-

-Si estamos juntos podremos contra todo- abrazo al joven más alto –No perderé la esperanza lo prometo, porque tú eres eso para mí, eres mi esperanza mi luz mi todo y si estas a mi lado las fuerzas para seguir luchando estarán conmigo-

-Bueno entonces ya no pensemos mas en eso y mejor vamos a entrenar un poco de esgrima eso te hará pensar en otras cosas- se alejo un poco de él para después volver a mirarlo mientras desenfundaba su espada y sonreía

-Estas seguro, mira que no quiero salir lastimado- sonrió divertido ya que él era mejor si de pelear se trataba pero ante el muchacho que tenía enfrente nunca peleaba de forma en que pudiera ganarle –Eres muy bueno en esgrima- comenzaron una pequeña pelea

-Riyoko me estas dejando ganar y eso no es justo- el chico de cabello rubio y sonrisa brillante lo miraba divertido mientras bajaba la guardia ante el

-No es verdad jamás haría algo así- sonreía –Además Saionji tu eres más grande que yo por un año nunca podría ganarte- se colocaba en posición de defensa ante el otro chico

-Mentiroso, eres demasiado bueno en todo esto y lo sabes bien- ataco siendo esquivado rápidamente por el otro muchacho

-Yo no lo creo- se dejo empujar cayendo al pasto pero trayendo en la caída al otro sobre de él –Ves me tiraste- sonrió sin moverse sintiendo la mirada cómplice del otro que estaba sobre de el –Tu serás el rey, por eso eres tan bueno Saionji- miro los ojos de color ámbar que tanto amaba

-Es mentira tu eres mejor y no sé porque, dime tu secreto jovencito de donde sacas tanta fuerza- sonrió mientras se perdía en las esmeraldas verdes que lo miraban en ese momento

-No lo sé, debe ser por todo lo que te quiero eso me da fuerzas- sonrió para soltar la espada y abrazarlo –Sabes yo creo que serás un excelente rey, aunque no seas muy bueno peleando-

-No te creo además tu estarás conmigo reinando- sonrió y noto como el verde que tanto amaba brillaba mas –Te dejare como el general de todo el ejercito de Nokaith sabes contigo al mando jamás perderemos-

-No me importa lo que sea mientras este contigo, puedo ser un mendigo si es necesario para estar contigo- se estaban acercando para besarse hasta que la voz de alguien los interrumpió

-No lo necesitaran tortolitos- Misato entraba de la mano con Miyuki mientras ambos se reían al ver como los dos muchachos se separaban sonrojados –Hemos hablado nuevamente con nuestros padres y ellos por fin han entendido todo- sonrió mientras veía como ambos se ponían rápidamente de pie –Ustedes serán los próximos reyes-

-De verdad, ¿que fue lo que les dijeron?, ¿que sucedió?- Riyoko los miraba sorprendido sobre todo cuando unos días atrás sus padres le habían gritado que deshonraría a la familia con lo que estaba sintiendo y con lo que deseaba hacer

-Nada hermanito solo les contamos todo a los cuatro se los dijimos calmadamente hablamos con la verdad y les contamos sobre nuestros sentimientos- la hermosa mujer que era Miyuki Tezuka se había acercado a el mostrándole una sonrisa cálida y sincera –Les dijimos que nos amamos y que ustedes igual, y que serán unos fantásticos reyes- lo abrazo tratando de transmitirle la calma que sentía

-Gracias Misato, de verdad- Saionji abrazaba a su hermano menor lleno de felicidad

-Vamos hermano no te iba a ver infeliz toda tu vida casado con la mujer a la que yo quiero- el joven príncipe sonrió para después acercarse a Miyuki y abrazarla por la cintura acercándola a el

-Te lo dije Riyoko nunca debemos perder la esperanza- el rubio se acerco a él para tomar su mano y mirarlo de la forma más amorosa posible mientras notaba un brillo especial en su mirada

-Ya no lo hare- sonrió para mirar después a la otra joven pareja mirarlos felices

-Bueno hermanito primero deben casarse y después serán coronados- su hermana sonreía alegre

-Pero como, ¿debe ser lo más rápido posible?- Riyoko miro a su hermana nervioso el esperaba tener más tiempo para todo aquello que suponía una boda y una coronación

-Vamos hermano ya no eres un muchachito, Saionji ya tiene veintiséis años y tu veinticinco creo que ambos son lo suficientemente grandes- reía divertida –Ya pueden hacerse cargo de su matrimonio y claro del trono-

-Es verdad, así que creo pronto los cuatros seremos Tenoh porque ustedes también deben casarse- Saionji se mostraba divertido debido a lo que la chica había dicho -Les digo como futuro rey que ustedes deben estar perfectamente casados- los miraba serio conteniendo la risa – ¿O como van a dar herederos a la corona?-

-Nos casaremos hermano, pero ustedes serán primero- Misato lo miraba con la misma mueca de diversión que tenía su hermano en el rostro –Además nosotros solo seremos los príncipes y ustedes los reyes así que primero se debe hacer lo que es más conveniente para el reino- termino de hablar antes de comenzar a reír sin ninguna inhibición

-Siempre haremos lo que será mejor para el reino- entrelazaba sus dedos para voltear a mirar al joven de mirada verde que tanto amaba –Verdad Riyoko-

-Si, siempre lo haremos- sonreía al otro joven mientras volvía su mirada a su hermana y su futuro cuñado tomados de la mano de la misma manera en que se encontraban ellos mientras sentía su corazón lleno de felicidad, de amor y de esperanza, no podía pedir nada mas a la vida ella ya le había concedido toda la felicidad que una persona puede tener.

\- FIN FLASHBACK-

-¿Se casaron general?- Haruka lo miraba expectante

-Puedes decirme Riyoko si prefieres-

-Está bien, pero responde ¿se casaron?-

-Me hubiera convertido en el hombre más feliz del mundo si hubiera unido mi vida a la de tu tío Saionji, después de todo lo que había pasado tus abuelos nos habían aceptado, el reino completo estaba enterado de lo que pasaba y estaban bien con ello después de todo no estábamos cometiendo ningún crimen más que amarnos-

-Lo entiendo, me llegue a sentir igual por mi relación con Michiru pero me di cuenta que solo es amor-

-Así es, estábamos a un mes de casarnos todo estaba listo solo debía llegar el día establecido pero la guerra apareció antes, un reino extranjero nos ataco con esperanzas de conquistarnos y quedarse con Nokaith, así que sin pensarlo dos veces nos lanzamos a la guerra, yo me lance a la guerra porque era necesario-

-¿Y que paso?-

-Todo iba bien estaban empezando a retroceder después de varias batallas que nosotros ganamos, estábamos cerca del triunfo hasta que en medio de la batalla yo salí gravemente herido y quede totalmente inconsciente, me llevaron al palacio y después de eso no recuerdo nada de lo que paso hasta que volví a despertar una semana después-

-FLASHBACK-

Riyoko estaba totalmente confundido no sabía bien donde estaba y aun se sentía bastante dolorido del pecho después de que la flecha que había recibido casi terminaba con su vida, había abierto los ojos lentamente y se había enderezado un poco en su cama tratando de saber con certeza que pasaba.

-Hermanito tranquilo estas en el palacio- Miyuki se acerco rápido a él mientras le ayudaba a sentarse en la cama

-¿Miyuki que ha pasado?-

-¿No recuerdas nada Riy?-

-Bueno solo sé que las tropas enemigas se habían comenzado a retirar, nosotros estábamos avanzando y en medio de la pelea alguien logro darme un flechazo, lo último que recuerdo es que me traían al palacio-

-Llevas una semana inconsciente Riy casi te mueres- comenzó a llorar

-Pero no paso hermanita, cálmate mejor dime donde están los demás, ¿Misato y Saionji?-

-Después de que llegaste así mal herido, el enemigo se replegó y parecía que planeaban volver a atacar, así que Saionji decidió tomar tu lugar frente a las tropas y siguiendo tu estrategia decidió continuar con el ataque y terminar con ellos de una buena vez-

-Entonces ganamos Miyuki- sonrió pero aun sin entender porque su hermana seguía llorando desconsoladamente

-Si sacamos a los invasores apenas ayer-

-Y donde está entonces Saionji y Misato, diles que vengan debo felicitarlos-

-Hermano el no podrá venir porque…- lloraba no sabía cómo decirle lo que pasaba

-¿Que paso?, ¡dímelo ya!-

-Saionji llego con una herida en el abdomen al parecer se la hicieron con una espada ayer un poco antes de que la batalla terminara, él perdió mucha sangre y…-

-Vamos Miyuki termina de hablar ya- se había sentado al borde de la cama estaba a punto de salir corriendo si era necesario a buscarlo si su hermana no terminaba de hablar

-Él murió esta mañana- trato de acercarse al muchacho frente a ella pero este la detuvo

-No es cierto me estas mintiendo es un juego de los tres hacia mi- sintió como las lagrimas comenzaban a agolparse en sus ojos mientras un dolor en su corazón le decía que las palabras de su hermana eran totalmente ciertas

-Ojala así fuera pero no él ya no está con nosotros-

-Mientes- se puso de pie sin importarle mucho la herida que tenia y salió rápidamente de la habitación para comenzar a caminar por todo el palacio buscando alguna señal de que lo que acaba de escuchar fuera mentira, hasta que de pronto fuera de la habitación de Saionji vio a Misato

-Misato dime que no es cierto lo que me han dicho, ¿donde está Saionji?-

-Riyoko no tienes que estar aquí, aun estas muy débil-

-No me importa nade de eso contéstame, ¿donde está tu hermano maldita sea?-

-Lo siento él no pudo pelar mas, murió esta mañana- derramo unas cuantas lagrimas conteniendo muchas mas

-No, no es verdad- abrió la puerta de la habitación al ver que el muchacho de ojos miel se hacía a un lado para dejarlo entrar y así ver en la habitación a sus padres y los padres de Saionji parados cerca de la cama llorando mientras el cuerpo del ser que mas amaba estaba ahí, parecía dormido se acerco lentamente –Saionji estoy bien no me paso nada, despierta debes celebrar tu triunfo- puso su mano sobre el otro y lo movió un poco sin lograr nada –Vamos levántate, tienes que hacerlo no puedes estar muerto, me juraste pasar toda tu vida conmigo, nos vamos a casar pronto levántate, despierta- gritaba mientras se dejaba caer de rodillas junto a la cama y comenzaba a llorar sobre el cuerpo del otro –¡No me puedes dejar!, ¡no puedes!- gritaba casi desesperadamente

-Hijo no podemos hacer ya nada- su padre trato de acercarse un poco al ver el dolor del muchacho

-Sera mejor dejarlo señor Tezuka, él no esperaba nada de esto- Misato había entrado seguido de su prometida que al parecer había seguido a su hermano

-Si papá el necesita un poco de tiempo- Miyuki trataba de entender a su hermano pero sabía que no podía, si ella hubiera sido quien hubiera perdido a Misato se encontraría igual o peor

-Si tienen razón- los seis salieron sintiéndose destrozados por dentro porque sabían perfectamente que no solo había perdido la vida de uno de ellos sino la de ambos ya que el muchacho de ojos verdes parecía haber perdido todo desde el momento en que Saionji Tenoh murió.

-FIN FLASHBACK-

-Después de eso Haruka me hundí en una tristeza y un dolor horrible, sentía que había perdido todo con su muerte, perdí el valor, la fuerza la esperanza, imagino que me entiendes un poco porque tu esposa no debe estar muy alegre por la noticia que diste ayer a mitad del reino- secaba algunas lagrimas de sus ojos por recordar todo lo sucedido

-No ella me dijo que no deseaba volver a verme que no éramos nada y mas, tal vez sea cierto lo que dices siento que sin ella lo perdí todo no tengo esperanza, ni ganas de seguir nada- bajaba la mirada al notar el dolor que el hombre frente a ella había pasado, debía ser mucho peor que lo que ella ahora sentía

-Así me sentí yo porque **ser profundamente amado por alguien te da fuerzas, mientras que amar a alguien profundamente te da coraje** y con su muerte yo sentía que había perdido ambas cosas, aunque el reino se recupero de una de las guerras más cruentas debido a las pérdidas humanas yo no pude, así que decline al trono y a todo lo que tenia, unos meses después de la muerte de tu tío decidí dejarles el reino a tus padres ellos serian mejores que yo para el puesto Haruka y después me fui hui de todo y de todos, nada me importo fui un cobarde-

-Pero ¿Por qué dice eso?-

-Porque solo quise escapar de algo que debí enfrentar, él no volvería no importaba donde estuviera, olvide que él era mi luz y mi fuerza sin importar si él vivía o no, el seguía aquí- señalo su corazón –Cometí un error al escapar de todo así, yo debí continuar en el reino tal vez no como rey pero si como general, Saionji así lo hubiera querido, estoy seguro que te sientes igual de perdida con respecto a Michiru pero tú tienes muchas más oportunidades que yo Haruka, ella está viva y muy cerca de ti, yo no pude ni siquiera despedirme-

-No es tan fácil-

-Lo es, veo en tu mirada tristeza, desesperanza y no debes seguir así no cometas mis errores, después se pagan caro, tal vez si yo no me hubiera ido Souta Kaioh jamás hubiera matado a tus padres a nuestra familia, después de todo el tomo mi puesto en el ejercito cuando yo me marche-

-Por eso le son tan leales-

-Si, sabes cuándo naciste yo ya estaba en el reino de Plata aun usaba mi nombre real y estaba comenzando a entender y aceptar lo que había pasado me había dejado de lamentar y de culparme de algo que ya no podía remediar y tus padres me habían terminado de convencer de que volviera al reino con ellos cuando te llevaron por primera vez para que yo te conociera- sonrió -¿Sabes que naciste en el reino de Plata?-

-Si, los Ritzu me lo contaron, entonces tú ya hacías ceremonias como la de mi boda-

-Si era un hombre estudiado y en el tiempo que pase lejos aprendí muchas cosas así que comencé a vivir de eso en el reino de Plata de hecho yo hice la ceremonia para colocarte tu nombre, tus padres querían que yo lo hiciera y cuando te cargue por primera vez sentí que por fin esa esperanza que creí perder con la muerte de tu tío había vuelto a nacer contigo, de hecho te pusieron Haruka porque era el nombre que a tu tío le gustaba para una niña- sonrió dejando caer una lagrima de sus ojos

-Porque no lo hiciste entonces, ¿por que no regresaste?-

-Un poco antes de volver llego la noticia de su muerte- miro hacia las lapidas frente a él –Dijeron que los tres habían, muerto en un horrible asalto y yo sentí que volvía a perder todo otra vez, pero en esta ocasión me había quedado totalmente solo, sin familia sin nadie y sin nada, así que decidí morir yo también y jamás volver al lugar al que nací, me cambie el nombre bueno solo lo recorte un poco y aprovece que aquí se creía que yo había muerto según palabras de tu padre para perderme en el tiempo y en la tristeza que volvió a hacerme su presa-

-Por eso la gente creía que habías muerto tú también-

-Supongo que si, Souta Kaioh debió pensar lo mismo y por eso ni siquiera debió buscarme, yo jamás supe nada de los rumores de que tal vez tu vivías y termine de aislarme en el lugar donde me conociste, hasta que un día apareció tu amiga y un poco después tu con todo lo que conllevaba ser una Tenoh-

-¿Con todo lo que conllevaba?-

-Si físicamente eres idéntica a todos los Tenoh, eres alta, rubia, bien parecida y con sentido del humor, eres el vivo retrato de tu padre y tan parecida a tu tío- la miro fijamente –Pero los ojos, tu sonrisa, tu temperamento ese es innegable de un Tezuka- sonrió –Me causaste dudas y después de tu boda ya no pude seguir en paz, debía saber quien eras porque te parecías tanto a la gente que yo amaba más que a nada y rompí mi promesa de jamás volver a Nokaith, solo para llegar y enterarme por tu propia boca que eres la ultima Tenoh y la única persona viva de mi familia-

-Usted también es mi única familia- lo abrazo

-No tú tienes más familia y mucha gente por la cual vivir y seguir luchando, porque cuando la lucha es justa nunca es poca la pelea, no pierdas la esperanza, la fuerza, hija un Tenoh jamás se da por vencido no importa lo que pase ni lo que tenga frente a él siempre sigue y tu eres toda una Tenoh-

-Pero y Michiru ella…-

-Ella te ama yo lo vi el día que las case recuerdas, entenderá todo porque lo que tienen es más fuerte que nada, pero tú no debes dejar de pelear nunca y no me refiero a luchar por el trono porque eso es lo de menos, debes seguir luchando por tu amor, por tu felicidad que estoy seguro era lo que ellos querían verte feliz, no cometas mis errores, no tengas miedo y huyas de la manera en que yo lo hice-

-No lo hare Riyoko lo prometo, me has dado más de lo que necesitaba al contarme todo esto y te aseguro que no perderé la esperanza de recuperar todo lo que es mío-

-Vez, después de todo eres una Tenoh porque no dejas de luchar- la abrazo fuertemente mientras era correspondido –Te ayudare en todo lo que pueda pequeña vas a ser muy feliz lo juro, hare todo lo que no hice hace tantos años atrás, ya no voy a huir porque contigo regreso todo lo que alguna vez creí perdido todo lo que yo mismo deje escapar de mis manos-

-Gracias tío, gracias- no quería separarse todavía, con el sentía un cariño muy especial tal vez era cierto aquello de que la sangre llamaba, después de todo era el hermano de su madre y también debía ser porque quería tomar la fuerza que ella necesitaba y esa esperanza que deseaba volver a tener después de sentir que perdía todo al perder a Michiru.

Riyoko sintió una profunda paz y felicidad al tener a la chica entre sus brazos, era su sobrina su sangre y la de los Tenoh, era como tener una parte de las tres personas a las que mas quiso en su vida, ahí entre sus brazos jamás había pensado volver a sentirse de esa manera pero en ese momento su convicción de proteger aquello que era tan valioso para su hermana y para su cuñado y para el mismo se hizo más grande, nadie jamás le harían daño a esa niña no mientras el viviera y estuviera cerca de ella.

0ooo0ooo0ooo

Michiru había leído la mayoría de las cartas ya que era imposible leer las 260 cartas que Haruka le había escrito por tantos años de separación y con cada una de ellas se daba más cuenta que la persona con la que se había casado la amaba de verdad, cada palabra escrita se lo recalcaba y le aseguraban a su corazón que los sentimientos que tenía hacia la chica de ojos verdes eran correctos, había decidido ir a hablar con su madre y con las otras dos mujeres que debían estar con ella en su habitación para decirles que había decidido escuchar la versión completa de su esposa, que la apoyaría porque después de todo había recibido más verdad y mas amor de ella que de el hombre que era su padre.

Pero mientras se dirigía a la habitación que ocupaba su madre normalmente quiso ver a Souta quizás hablar con él para dejar en claro todo después de todo quizá era un error pero debía hacerlo, quería saber si él de verdad era un asesino y había terminado con la vida de los padres de Haruka así que por los mismos pasadizos decidió acercarse al despacho y ahí esperarlo para hablar cuando lo viera pero lo que nunca espero fue el llegar a escuchar por casualidad y por la propia voz de su padre todo lo que ella se negaba aun a aceptar que él había planeado todo y ella jamás le había importado.

-FLASHBACK-

-Si, no me digas que no has tenido el trono y el reino en tus manos gracias a mí y lo que hice por ti- lo miro furioso estaba cansado de ser tratado como su títere después de todo Souta no había obtenido todo el solo

-Si claro pero tú también buscabas algo Akio o vas a negarme que solo me ayudaste por ser mi amigo, si todo lo hiciste para tener el puesto y el dinero que tanto anhelabas y que Tenoh jamás te daría, no vengas a lavarte las manos diciendo que yo te orille a todo esto-

-No es lo que quiero decir, si no que recuerdes que sin mi intervención no hubieras logrado tanto, quiero tu respeto y confianza hemos hecho demasiadas cosas juntos no crees que se perfectamente que si tu caes yo lo hago contigo, por eso mismo es que estoy haciendo todo lo que está en mis manos-

-Vaya que bien que tienes todo eso presente, porque te aseguro que si Tenoh viene a matarme me asegurare de que te mate a ti también, después de todo tú y tus estúpidos aprendices mataron a sus padres-

-Si pero tu diste la orden y planeaste todo tal vez yo fui el arma pero tú la mente en ese asesinato Kaioh-

-Entonces ya sabes que si no haces las cosas como deben ser y matamos a Tenoh ambos caeremos porque ella sabe toda la verdad sabe que nosotros los matamos y que también quisimos matarla a ella-

-Lo sé y te juro que me asegurare de terminar bien el trabajo que deje inconcluso hace dieciocho años, voy a terminar con todos los Tenoh- se mostro decidido y más tranquilo

-No eso lo hare yo, voy a matar a la ultima Tenoh con mis propias manos dalo por hecho, tu solo limítate a traerla hacia mi-

-Bien entonces continuare con todo, así que cálmate no vamos a perder- se acerco a la puerta listo para salir –Pero mientras ¿que harás con tu hija?-

-Esa ya no es mi hija, me dio la espalda apoya a Tenoh, pero ese será su peor error amar a esa estúpida será la perdición de ambas, porque ella será mi truco bajo la manga-

-Entiendo ya sabes que te ayudare en lo que sea Souta porque…-

-Si yo caigo tu lo harás conmigo- lo miro fríamente antes de ver cómo salía del despacho mientras el volvía a sentarse en su silla detrás de él enorme escritorio, un poco más seguro de que las cosas estaban más a su favor tal vez el ganaría el juego después de todo la pieza más importante estaba en su poder, tenía ni más ni menos que a la reina y si de verdad la tonta de Tenoh amaba tanto a su hija como lo había dicho el haría un jaque mate perfecto no importaba sacrificar a sus peones si al final el ganaba sonrió satisfecho e incluso más seguro de lo que estuvo en todo ese tiempo.

-FIN FLASHBACK-

Michiru solo se había limitado a salir lo más rápido que sus pies le habían permitido del sitio donde estaba, se sentía muy nerviosa por lo que había escuchado pero más que nada estaba totalmente preocupada por la vida de Haruka, ahora terminaba de ratificar quien era Souta Kaioh y aunque ella jamás seria como él sabía que su sangre corría por sus venas y si él podía hacer de todo por tener lo que fuera, ella podía hacer lo mismo, ayudaría a la ultima Tenoh a tener todo lo que le pertenecía eso era hacer justicia y ella se aseguraría de que así fuera así que decidió volver a su habitación antes de ir a ver a su madre así pensaría que hacer de forma más rápida antes que otra cosa sucediera pero para su sorpresa las tres mujeres ya estaban en su habitación cuando ella regreso.

-Niña pensamos que te habías ido a buscar a Haruka- su nana la miraba un poco mas tranquila después de haberla visto entrar

-No he ido porque quería hablar con ustedes antes de hacer eso-

-¿Quiere decir que les crees Michiru, la vas a ayudar?-

-Si Mikoto con todo lo que me dijeron así como las cartas que leí me quedo claro que Haruka ha sido víctima de las circunstancias igual que yo, así que la voy a buscar quiero escuchar toda su historia lo que sabe y lo que va a hacer, por eso las había ido a buscar para que regresaran a la habitación y me cubrieran por si venia Souta-

-No sabes que gusto me da hija- Mikane la abrazo fuertemente sintiendo una enorme felicidad –Entiendo que tengas dudas de que Souta haya sido el que planeo todo esto pero…-

-No ya no tengo dudas de que él lo hizo- se separo un poco de su madre mientras veía a todas las demás un tanto sorprendidas por sus palabras

-Pero como es que estas tan segura ahora, si hace unas horas tú eras quien lo defendía-

-Cuando iba a buscarlas decidí hablar con él antes, así que fui a su despacho y por accidente escuche parte de su conversación con Akio, ahí ambos hablaban de terminar lo que no habían hecho hace dieciocho años-

-¿Terminar con los Tenoh?- Mikoto estaba angustiada ante las palabras que acababa de escuchar, de verdad esos hombres eran infames

-Si, quieren matar a Haruka lo antes posible por lo menos es lo único que logre escuchar, pero no lo voy a permitir él no va a quitarme a la persona que amo- su mirada era firme llena de valor no dejaría que el hombre a la que alguna vez llamo padre le arrebatara todo lo que la hacía feliz

-Te ayudaremos hija-

-Si no tengas duda de eso niña, tu y Haruka van a ser muy felices cuando esto acabe- la mujer mayor sonreía más tranquila al ver aquella determinación en los ojos azules de la niña que había criado y que ahora era toda una mujer

-Así será Michiru solo esperamos que nos puedas perdonar todo lo que hicimos con el paso del tiempo- Mikoto había bajado la cabeza aun se sentía la peor persona por haber intentado separarlas

-No tengo nada que perdonarles ustedes han sido muy buenas, solo han pasado duros momentos y estoy segura que de haberlos vivido yo hubiera reaccionado de manera parecida a como lo hicieron ustedes, por favor ustedes son las que deben perdonarme todas las locuras y tonterías que he hecho- se acerco a Mikoto que estaba junto a su madre para darles un abrazo a ambas –Ustedes son mis madres, las dos me han criado, me han querido, me han enseñado tantas cosas que no yo no tengo nada que perdonar-

-Hija, nosotras tampoco tenemos nada que perdonarte- Mikane devolvía el abrazo a la chica y a la otra mujer que también las abrazaba en ese instante

-Estoy muy feliz por ustedes y espero que siempre estén juntas y las tres nos volvamos una familia- Michiru se separo un poco para sonreír después al ver un fuerte rubor en las mejillas de ambas –Pensaron que no me daría cuenta de que están enamoradas, por favor Mikoto cuida mucho a mi madre ella se, merece toda la felicidad al igual que tu- sonrió mientras miraba a las dos mujeres reflejar felicidad y en ese momento ella supo que había comenzado a hacer lo correcto

-Lo hare te lo juro hija, las tres seremos una familia- Mikoto volvió a abrazarlas a ambas

-Nana tú también eres muy importante para mí, eres como mi abuela querida- Michiru la acerco al abrazo de ellas tres

-Gracias niña lo único que importa ahora es que tú seas muy feliz- todas se separaron un poco antes de ser interrumpidas

-Vaya un emotivo momento, lamento mucho el molestarlas en algo tan bello- Souta había entrado a la habitación sin avisar y como estaba sin llave ellas no se habían dado cuenta

-¿Que haces aquí Souta?- Mikane se mostro seria y firme ante él

-Vine por las llaves maestras que esta vieja está escondiendo- miro furioso a la nana

-Yo no tengo nada señor, ya se lo dije la perdí-

-Para que las quieres Souta-

-Quiero la llave para abrir esa maldita habitación donde se quedo lo último de los Tenoh, no necesitan saber que voy a hacer con eso- se acerco amenazante a su esposa y a la mujer mayor que se encontraban aun firmes

-Ya te dijo que las perdió, no entiendes-

-Deja de mentirme Mikane, maldita sea alguna de ustedes las tiene y quiero que me las den en este momento- levanto la mano para darle una bofetada a la mujer

-No te atrevas Souta- Michiru se había interpuesto entre sus padres

-Ah ya apareció Michiru la traidora, muy defensora verdad- se hizo un paso atrás mientras la seguía mirando lleno de furia –Ahora si te apareces después de que me has dado la espalda, después de que ante todo el reino preferiste a la maldita de Tenoh mas que a mí, a tu padre-

-Tu no eres nada para mi, jamás me diste nada más que desprecio y abandono, jamás te comportaste como lo que dices ser mi padre, nunca me diste cariño o una palabra de aliento, de amor, como puedes ahora exigir que te dé el lugar que tú mismo despreciaste al despreciarme tantas veces, tu podrás haberme dado la vida pero nunca serás mi padre Souta, nunca entiendes- Michiru seguía firme ante él en sus ojos se podía ver fuerza y bastante convicción

-Vaya vaya, ahora si pareces mi hija, pero sabes que no me importa ni tu cariño ni el de esa zorra- señalo a su aun esposa –Solo denme las malditas llaves-

-Te dijo que no las tiene, y será mejor que te vayas antes de que yo acabe con esta guerra- Mikoto ya había desenfundado la espada y comenzó a acercarse al hombre que estaba frente a los dos seres que mas amaba en el mundo

-Bien si no me van a ayudar, serán mis prisioneras y aquí se van a quedar entienden ya veré como me las arreglo para abrir ese maldito lugar- salió rápidamente de la misma forma que había entrado

-Debe querer deshacerse de los retratos de los Tenoh y así perder las pruebas más contundentes del linaje de Haruka- Mikoto había vuelto a guardar la espada mientras se mostraba preocupada

-No podemos permitirlo- la mujer mayor había corrido al sitio donde antes había ocultado la llave maestra para sacarla rápidamente –Voy a ver cómo sacar todos los retratos que están en la habitación antes de que él entre y los destruya-

-Espere nana no puede hacer eso sola, además donde los va a ocultar-

-No lo sé niña Michiru pero no dejare que nada de eso se pierda, debe ser lo último que Haruka tendrá de sus padres de toda su familia-

-Espera nana en mi habitación tengo un cuarto secreto que creo nadie conoce-

-¿Como?, eso no puede ser verdad hija- Mikane miraba incrédula todo lo que sucedía

-Si mamá yo lo descubrí hace mucho al igual que todos los pasadizos del palacio por eso cuando volvimos escogí esta habitación, traeremos aquí todos los retratos y ya que nadie sabe de ese sitio Souta no los buscara aquí-

-Si la niña tiene razón, le pediré a algunos sirvientes más que me ayuden y así los moveremos más rápido por los pasadizos-

-Me parece buena idea las ayudaremos- Mikoto estaba totalmente deacuerdo con la idea y lista para comenzar lo más pronto posible

-Pero que haremos cuando Souta se dé cuenta de lo que hemos hecho, porque lo más seguro va a darse cuenta que fuimos nosotras o por lo menos la nana, él está seguro que ella tiene la llave-

-Mikane tiene razón se pondrá como loco pero yo no le voy a permitir que les haga algo a ninguna de las tres-

-Es cierto Mikoto pero no será necesario cuando terminemos todo esto me llevare a mi nana con Haruka, ahí va estar segura antes de que Souta se dé cuenta yo estaré de regreso-

-Hija eso es muy peligroso-

-No importa, además yo tengo que hablar con mi esposa y dejarle claro que la voy a apoyar no importa lo que pase- Michiru mostraba una convicción inigualable

-Te ayudaremos Michiru- paso uno de sus brazos sobre los hombros de la mujer a su lado –La ayudaremos, ¿verdad Mikane?-

-Si lo haremos y es mejor iniciar de una buena vez- la mujer sonrió convencida de sus palabras para comenzar con lo planeado

Un par de horas después habían terminado de trasladar todos los retratos que se tenían aun guardados de los Tenoh y por supuesto con esos Michiru quedo aun mas convencida de la verdad de su Haruka, algunos sirvientes que les eran leales las habían ayudado y por los pasadizos habían sacado rápidamente todo lo que había en aquella habitación que estaba siempre bajo llave antes de que Souta se apareciera para tumbar la puerta que era lo que al parecer iba a hacer para entrar, todo había sido ocultado en aquel cuarto secreto que estaba en su habitación y en donde solo había escondido aquel arco que alguna vez Haruka le regalo para que la recordara siempre, pero en esa ocasión sabía que estaba ocultando algo que podría ser tal vez las cosas más valiosas que ella podría tener en su poder.

-Hija ya está bien cerrada la habitación ¿estás segura de lo que vas a hacer?-

-Completamente mamá, tratare de volver lo antes posible, no te preocupes-

-Tranquila Michiru yo la cuidare y te cubriremos las espaldas, el nos cree encerradas y tardara en tratar de entrar a la habitación-

-Gracias Mikoto- la abrazo –De verdad gracias mamá-

-Ya me has agradecido con esas palabras- Mikoto sonrió mientras detenía algunas lagrimas de felicidad –Ahora será mejor que se vayan es bastante tarde y será mejor que las noche las tome en el campamento y no aquí- abrazo a la chica que había visto crecer llena amor ahora que ella la había llamado mamá estaba más que segura que lucharía por toda esa felicidad que todos merecían y sabia tendrían cuando todo terminara

-No te preocupes por nada aquí te estaremos esperando y cuida bien a tu nana y arregla todo por favor quiero verte muy sonriente cuando vuelvas y con esos anillos que tenias en la mano está bien- Mikane la abrazo mientras seguía sonriendo

-Lo hare mamás no se preocupen- Michiru dejo que se despidieran de la mujer mayor antes de salir por el pasadizo del baño que era el que ella había ocupado antes para salir, afuera estarían un par de caballos esperando por ellas para ir al campamento que por palabras de Mikoto estaba ubicado en la casa de Haruka a la cual ella sabia llegar perfectamente, debía hablar con ella y dejar en claro todo lo que había pasado y que estaría a su lado sin importar ya nada, por supuesto dejar segura a su nana ya que no sabía que podía hacerle Souta al darse cuenta que los retratos que él quería desaparecer ya no estaban ahí.

Después de algunos minutos de galope habían logrado llegar a lo que parecía ser un campamento bien establecido y ya que su nana se notaba bastante agotada debido a las condiciones del viaje decidió buscar a Haruka a pie, después de todo ya estaban en el lugar.

-¿Quien está ahí?, salga ahora mismo- un joven las amenazaba con la espada desenfundada

-Tranquilo no somos enemigas, por favor baja tu espada- Michiru se acerco rápidamente al muchacho seguida de la mujer mayor que aun se veía bastante cansada mientras aun sostenía las riendas de su querido Neptuno y el otro corcel que llevaban

-Su majestad, lo siento mucho- el chico guardo rápidamente su espada para después dar una reverencia a Michiru –Por favor déjame ayudarlas con sus caballos

-Muchas gracias, pero tú sabes que yo no soy más de la realeza-

-Se equivoca su majestad, usted es la esposa de la princesa Tenoh y por eso usted sigue siendo princesa y debemos tener respeto hacia usted, son las ordenes que tenemos además usted no es como el rey por eso le seguiremos teniendo lealtad y respeto princesa- el muchacho estaba serio y firme ante ella

-Muchas gracias aunque sean ordenes, de verdad les agradezco su comprensión-

-No es solo por las ordenes su majestad, de verdad le tenemos aprecio la gente del reino está contenta con su unión- el joven sonrió –Supongo que viene a ver a su majestad-

-Si por favor dígame donde esta-

-Si por supuesto síganme, yo mismo la llevare- el muchacho comenzó a caminar detrás de las dos mujeres mientras les daba indicaciones para llegar a la casa principal la que Michiru alguna vez llego a conocer bien cuando era más chica

-Vez niña esa chica te ama y te ha dado tu lugar, ella no guarda rencor ni odio hacia nadie estoy segura que ni siquiera contra tu padre, ya verás que cuando hablen todo se va a arreglar- la mujer mayor le dijo de forma discreta a la chica que caminaba a su lado

-Espero que así sea nana, espero que no la hayan lastimado demasiado mis palabras, espero que perdone mi testarudez-

-Es en la casa princesa seguramente ahí va a encontrar a su majestad- el muchacho señalo el sitio para después darle una última reverencia antes de retirarse a guardar los caballos

-Muchas gracias-

-Bueno niña, llego el momento de que te disculpes y le digas lo que sientes háblale con la verdad, dile que la amas y que nunca te vas a separar de ella-

-¿No será tarde nana?- Michiru se sentía nerviosa no sabía que debía estar pensando Haruka, después de todo su padre había matado a los suyos y después de eso ella le había gritado cosas horribles que ya no sentía y no iba a cumplir, si ahora la persona que mas amaba, la odiaba y había aceptado que eran enemigas

-No niña, no lo es y será mejor que entremos ya- la mujer la tomo del brazo para jalarla un poco y comenzar a caminar al sitio donde aquella enemistad creada por la ambición de Souta Kaioh moriría gracias al amor puro de dos chicas que no habían tenido la culpa de nada de lo que pasaba

-Está bien nana vamos- estaba nerviosa pero algo le decía que todo saldría bien

0ooo0ooo0ooo

Haruka se había quedado frente a las tumbas de sus padres aun después de la conversación que había tenido con su tío, la noche había terminado de caer y ella no deseaba volver todavía a la casa, no estaba preparada aun estaba llena de tristeza y de dolor por lo que había pasado con Michiru, pero aquella platica le había dejado la idea y la convicción de no rendirse y seguir luchando aun después del rechazo de la chica aguamarina ella continuaría tratando de convencerla de la verdad de sus palabras, así como tratando de explicarle porque había tomado tantas decisiones aun sin decirle nada, tenía la mirada perdida en el bosque, hasta que alguien interrumpió sus pensamientos haciendo que girara su vista del lugar donde la tenia.

-Creo que tenías razón-

-¿En que tenía razón?- Haruka estaba sorprendida de ver a Michiru parada ahí frente a ella hablándole

-Que lo que nos une es más fuerte que lo que nos separa- trato de sonreír ante el rostro de sorpresa de la otra chica

-Es verdad, de verdad estas aquí- se acerco lentamente como si temiera que la chica frente a ella desapareciera en cualquier instante

-Si Haruka estoy aquí- sintió como la chica de mirada verde la abrazaba con un brazo por la cintura mientras con su otra mano acariciaba su mejilla y unía lentamente sus frentes como si ella se tratara de un sueño que no quería que se esfumara en cualquier instante

-No eres una ilusión Michiru, de verdad nuestro amor es más fuerte y por eso estas aquí- tenía fuertemente agarrada a la otra tratando de que ese momento no se le escapara de ninguna manera

-Si nuestro amor es más fuerte, mucho más fuerte que cualquier cosa- termino de pronunciar mientras cerraba el corto espacio entre ellas con un beso lento en los labios, mientras colocaba sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y sentía como cada parte de su cuerpo se llenaba de felicidad ante lo que sucedía.

* * *

Y nos quedamos en la mejor parte jejeje, ahora me comprenden en lo del lemon, no me decido si tener una reconciliación apasionada y que todos nos enteremos o que solo nuestra parejita lo sepa jijiji (son muy picaronas ) bueno lo dejare a su criterio y bueno sin mas agradecimientos:

harurocha: Una sincera disculpa porque en el cap anterior yo te di mi mas sincero agradecimiento pero tu nombre se borro de en el archivo cuando le di la revisión ortográfica de verdad lo siento mucho, pero lo repetiré por eso gracias de verdad por tu review me gusto mucho tu opinión y tu confianza para amando a tu enemiga espero por favor pronto dejes otra y sigas creyendo en mi escritura.

Pablo395: muchas gracias por tu rápido review eso quiere decir que mi historia te ha agradado bastante y eso me alegra demasiado, jijiji en cuanto a lo de la reconciliación pues lo veremos en nuestro sig, capitulo y me gustaría saber si quieres una reconciliación muy muy buena o muy buena jejeje espero me comprendas saludos y espero leerte pronto.

Alucard: Mi querido fan y seguidor me gusto como siempre bastante tu review y me alegro el haber causado tantas emociones en ti de verdad si que Haruka ha hecho algunas cosas locas y ya las pago bastante para ser sincera pero Michiru y Setsuna están siendo muy duras también, no quieren entender jejeje pero bueno espero esta segunda mitad te deje el corazón o mas tranquilo o mas acelerado jejejeje eso si separarlas jamas nadamas que sufran tantito, sobre nuestro tiempo real solo puedo decir que si habrá lo prometo pero debo decepcionarte y decir que lo daré al final de nuestra historia pero no sufras solo nos faltan tres capítulos para acabar así es se nos acaba así que se nos viene los bueno, se nos vienen mas guerras y peleas jejeje estrategias al mil así como imaginación, así que me quedo como siempre en espera de tu opinión sobre lo de la reconciliación y aun celebrando y muy expectante a la llegada de nuestras amadas a sailor moon crystal que no importa como se vean yo las amare siempre, saludos y de verdad gracias por todas tus palabras, saludos.

triblyn: Hola de verdad me sentí entre feliz por lograr lo que yo deseaba con mi escritura que era que mis lectores sintieran lo que las protagonistas y sufrieran con ellas debo confesar que yo llore cuando lo escribí jejeje fue bastante intenso, pero también no me gusto mucho que lloraras pero espero en esta segunda mitad el llanto haya cesado y estés mas contenta, de verdad me alagas con eso de una escritura brillante muchas gracias me esfuerzo porque mis lectores se lo merecen y yo creo por eso tengo unos capítulos bastante grandes pero me alegra que los disfruten tanto, bueno en espera de tu review así como de tu opinión sobre la reconciliación que se nos avecina, gracias de nuevo espero leerte pronto. ;)

ana tenoh: Hola de nuevo me alegra ver tus reviews en cada capitulo y espero que esta segunda mitad te haya dado las respuestas que había quedado pendientes en la primera parte, michiru digamos que es un poco dura y desconfiada por todo lo que ha sucedido pero recapacita y eso es lo bueno en ella por eso la amamos (aunque Haruka tiene mas suerte por tenerla cerquita*o*) jejeje en espera de tu opinión sobre la reconciliación ya merecen amor jijiji saluditos nos leemos pronto.

osaka: Hola espero no haberme tardado tanto en esta actualización y espero que te haya gustado, muchas gracias por alabar de esa manera la historia y mi forma de escribir de verdad me ayudan mucho el saber que la forma en que escribo no es tan mala como a veces creo, sobre la cachetada a Michiru yo queria darsela pero dije no también sufre y me contuve (soy muy buena con mi querida peliaqua ) jejeje confió en Haruka mas que en nadie y se que podrá con todo lo que sucede, bueno espero que las preguntas sin responder por fin hayan sido develadas, según mis ideas no hay mas cosas que revelar el pasado por fin al descubrir te pero agradecería saber si no es así jiiji a veces soy un poco despistadita y olvido los pequeños detalles que son importantes, bueno sin mas muchas gracias de nuevo y espero tu review con tu opinión sobre la reconciliación.

Alexia: De verdad me alegro mucho ver tu review porque así supe que alguien nuevo disfrutaba con lo que escribí, y me dio gusto saber que si no esperabas nada de lo que sucedió es que hice bien mi trabajo ;) en lo de el pobresito de Rogelio le ha estado llendo así por ser tan buen amigo pero tendrá su recompensa jiijiji y sobre Souta y una vida de esclavitud no seria mala idea me has dejado con nuevas ideas rondando en mi mente gracias de verdad por confiar en amando a tu enemiga y espero sigas dejando tus reviews y sobre todo lo que piensas sobre la reconciliación que se nos acerca.

Janeth Haru: Hola muchas gracias por tu review de verdad me emociona bastante el saber que lo que escribo te gusta tanto he leído algunas de las historias que traduces y debo decir que me fascinan y agradezco mucho tu servicio a la comunidad jijijiji dejare mis reviews próximamente, otra cosa mas que agradecerte es que comprendes a mi querida michiru es que todo lo que sucedió de verdad fue muy intenso eh inesperado, espero no haber tardado tanto y espero hayas disfrutado de esta segunda mitad, espero tu opinión sobre la reconciliación que deseas leer y que piensas sobre el cap gracias de nuevo nos leemos prontito.

hotaru tomoe: Hola Hotaru me alegra cada vez que veo uno de tus reviews porque tu desde eres de las lectoras que ha creído en mi historia desde un comienzo y me gusta saber que continuas leeyendome sin importar mis tardanzas jijiji de verdad muchos muchos agradecimientos (reverencia), en cuanto a esa peleita con Setsuna si es verdad parecían ellas las del romance porque hasta hubo cachetada y todo jejeje pero sabemos que fue mas por esa amistad especial que las une mas que nada espero esta segunda mitad te haya dejado menos enojad con michiru jiijiji es que no sabia ni que pensar pobre, bueno en espera de otro review y de tu opinión sobre la próxima reconciliación que tenemos en puerta saluditos y bonita semana.

Jesseboy: Hola hola de verdad me gusto mucho tu review y me sentí muy feliz al leerte sobre todo al saber que le diste una oportunidad a la historia y saber que te encanto tanto de verdad me sentí muy muy alagada ;) muchas muchas gracias y en cuanto a nuestra michiru bueno ella es una loquilla jejejeje le gusta hacer sufrir a nuestra rubia favorita pero es que Haruka también hace algunas cosillas indebidas (no es por defender a mi peliaqua* *) pero bueno ya paso esperamos no vuelvan a hacer cosas así jejejeje espero esta segunda mitad te haya gustado mucho, en espera de tu próximo review así como de tu opinión para la reconciliación gracias de nuevo por decirme que mi historia es bonita al final es por esto que escribo a diario saluditos nos leemos prontito.

1982: Hola de nuevo espero que esta segunda mitad te haya gustado y que sigas la historia jejeje lo digo porque a veces me tardo algún tiempito en publicar espero que tu corazón se haya sentido mejorcito al ver el cambio en michiru y nuestra Haruka ya este mejorcita jejeje en espera de tu próximo review y tu opinión sobre la futura reconciliación jejeje saluditos.

Anonimus: Hola hola jejeje te hice caso y no deje el cap. ahí jijijiji aunque imagino que la nueva incertidumbre te dejo igual jijiji pero con mas seguridad de que ese amor aguanta de todo huracanes temblores etc, etc jejejeje en lo del papá de michiru estamos deacuerdo en que nos desagrada mas que nadie en esta historia jijijiji pronto tendrá su merecido yo te lo aseguro , muchas gracias por seguir el fic y me siento muy honrada al saber que te encanta jijii gracias por tu paciencia y nos leemos pronto.

dinnca: Muchas gracias por tu review y me alegra que te haya gustado como he desarrollad toda la historia espero así siga siendo así como recibir mas reviews de tu parte muchas gracias de nuevo y espero leerte pronto.

Ahora como siempre un sincero agradecimiento a todos los que toman la molestia de leer esta historia muchas gracias espero por favor dejen sus reviews con todo lo que piensan porque su opinión es importante siempre y les aseguro que la tomo muy en cuenta mientras escribo, y para los que no quieran leer aun por favor denle una pequeña oportunidad les aseguro que la terminare y no los dejare a medias *-* yo soy lenta pero segura *guiño* *guiño*, espero leerlos pronto y si no es así aun espero que disfruten mientras leen de verdad eso es la mayor satisfacción que tengo y se que todas mis horas frente al teclado valieron la pena muchas gracias y espero leerlos prontito, saludos.


	12. Luchando por un Ideal I

**Volviendo después de casi un año de inactividad, así es, es verdad, no es un sueño Haruka Velasco vuelve después de desaparecer de la faz de la tierra por tanto tiempo y bueno de verdad quiero empezar esta publicación dando mis sinceras disculpas por evaporarme después de decir que no tardaría en mi anterior publicación por lo mismo creo que les debo aunque sea una breve explicación por la cual no he actualizado esta historia por tanto tiempo. **

**Así que aquí va, un poco después de mi ultima publicación me entere que una gran mujer estaba muy enferma de algo que ya no era reversible de ninguna manera, por lo mismo se nos dijo que el tiempo que teníamos para estar a su lado era ya relativamente corto, así que por lo mismo decidí alejarme de todo esto y pasar el mayor tiempo posible con ella solo preocupándome del trabajo y de la universidad, así que disfrute al máximo del tiempo que tenia para estar a su lado, no es como si no lo hubiera hecho antes pero no era igual, desgraciadamente cinco meses después de esta terrible noticia ella dejo de sufrir y se que fue a un lugar mejor pero aun con esos pensamientos era muy difícil acostumbrarse a su perdida, no voy a negar que estuve bastante decaída y por lo mismo sin ninguna inspiración o ganas para continuar escribiendo y aun después de que ya han pasado siete meses de la perdida de la mujer que me vio crecer y estuvo a mi lado muchas ocaciones de mi vida sigue siendo muy duro continuar, pero como se dice usualmente el show debe seguir y estoy totalmente segura que mi abuela estaría muy feliz de saber que yo continuo haciendo algo que me gusta bastante así que con esa idea en mente y sabiendo que ustedes esperaban una continuación ansiosamente retome la escritura de amando a tu enemiga después y de cierta manera me ha ayudado bastante a seguir adelante, se que tal vez esto sea algo un poco fuera de lugar pero sentía que debía contárselos como una manera de agradecer tanta paciencia hacia esta autora que agradece infinitamente que la sigan en esta loca aventura de la escritura, de verdad no tengo mas palabras que decir mas que muchas muchas gracias, dicen que todo escritor deja na parte de si mismo en cada cosa que escribe y pienso que es cierto por lo mismo siento que ustedes merecen saber a veces que sucede con la persona detrás de esta historia por que ustedes también forman parte importante de ella de verdad agradezco su comprensión y el tiempo que dedican en leerme.**

**Así que como ya he dicho continuemos espero que les agrade este capitulo nuevo el cual al igual que el anterior eh dividido en dos partes porque me emocione escribiendo y completo el capitulo me quedo bastante largo así que aquí esta por fin, quería subirlo hace un mes para desearles un buen año y de regalo por mi cumpleaños para ustedes pero me fue imposible como digo me emocione al escribir después de tanto tiempo espero que les agrade y ojala que no me haya oxidado mucho en la redacción.**

**Por ultimo ya antes de irme para dejarlos leer a gusto ojala la reconciliación les guste y como imagino ya saben la ocacion anterior estaba celebrando la aparición de nuestras amadas Haruka y Michiru en Sailor Moon Crystal ahora puedo decir que me fascinaron desde que las vi sus diseños y el ending que les dieron me hicieron amarlas mas, ahora estoy festejando que habrá un cuarto arco de esta serie que para mi gusto es una gran noticia, para acabar saben que acepto todos sus comentarios, dudas y demás ustedes siguen siendo mi gran motivación para no alejarme totalmente de la escritura y seguir adelante de verdad agradezco demasiado toda la paciencia que me tienen y les aseguro que no dejare la historia y publicare mas seguido así como que les aseguro que no dejare de hacer esto que me gusta tanto, espero sus reviews como siempre por supuesto con su sugerencia de que día de la semana desean la próxima publicación exceptuando lunes por supuesto jajaja :), sin mas que decir ni agradecer me despido por supuesto pidiendo disculpas adelantas por cualquier error que puedan encontrar y volviendo a agradecer infinitamente que ustedes sean unos lectores bastante pacientes espero leernos lo mas pronto posible ahh y disfruten el lemon que todos pidieron. **

**Advertencia:Este fic es yuri HarukaxMichiru y esta clasificado M por contenidos y situaciones fuertes y/o violentas, así como escenas intimas entre dos mujeres, si este contenido, no es de su agrado por favor no lo lean.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Haruka y Michiru así como cualquier otro personaje de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen son creaciones de Naoko Takeuchi yo solo los tome prestados para hacer una historia nueva así como cualquier frase cliche que se lleguen a encontrar.**

* * *

**Luchando por un ideal I**

Haruka se había quedado frente a las tumbas de sus padres aun después de la conversación que había tenido con su tío, la noche había terminado de caer y ella no deseaba volver todavía a la casa, no estaba preparada aun estaba llena de tristeza y de dolor por lo que había pasado con Michiru, pero aquella platica le había dejado la idea y la convicción de no rendirse y seguir luchando aun después del rechazo de la chica aguamarina ella continuaría tratando de convencerla de la verdad de sus palabras, así como tratando de explicarle porque había tomado tantas decisiones aun sin decirle nada, tenía la mirada perdida en el bosque, hasta que alguien interrumpió sus pensamientos haciendo que girara su vista del lugar donde la tenia.

-Creo que tenías razón-

-¿En que tenía razón?- Haruka estaba sorprendida de ver a Michiru parada ahí frente a ella hablándole

-Que lo que nos une es más fuerte que lo que nos separa- trato de sonreír ante el rostro de sorpresa de la otra chica

-Es verdad, de verdad estas aquí- se acerco lentamente como si temiera que la chica frente a ella desapareciera en cualquier instante

-Si Haruka estoy aquí- sintió como la chica de mirada verde la abrazaba con un brazo por la cintura mientras con su otra mano acariciaba su mejilla y unía lentamente sus frentes como si ella se tratara de un sueño que no quería que se esfumara en cualquier instante

-No eres una ilusión Michiru, de verdad nuestro amor es más fuerte y por eso estas aquí- tenía fuertemente agarrada a la otra tratando de que ese momento no se le escapara de ninguna manera

-Si, nuestro amor es más fuerte, mucho más fuerte que cualquier cosa- termino de pronunciar mientras cerraba el corto espacio entre ellas con un beso lento en los labios, mientras colocaba sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y sentía como cada parte de su cuerpo se llenaba de felicidad ante lo que sucedía.

Se habían separado del beso solo por la falta de aire pero Haruka no la había soltado ni un segundo al contrario la había abrazado pegando a Michiru mas a su cuerpo si era posible ocultando su rostro en el cuello de la chica más baja -No te vayas aun, no desaparezcas si eres solo algo que mi mente ha creado no me dejes todavía, déjame tenerte un poco mas entre mis brazos antes de que te esfumes y me dé cuenta que esto ha sido solo un hermoso sueño- la rubia hablaba rápido aun no podía creer del todo que de verdad la que estaba ahí con ella era su amada princesa, el amor de su vida

-No me iré mi amor no desapareceré porque soy real de verdad estoy aquí contigo y lo estaré siempre por que tu siempre serás mi destino- Michiru la abrazo con la misma fuerza que era abrazada por la otra -Mírame a los ojos y veraz que no soy algo que tu imaginación ha creado, mírame Haruka la que está aquí es la mujer que te ama- la separo un poco del abrazo para lograr que la mirada verde se posara sobre su rostro y noto en las esmeraldas que la miraban una enorme tristeza y angustia que jamás había visto en esos ojos de los que ella era devota

-Te creo- acaricio su rostro nuevamente con ambas manos tratando de grabar cada parte de su piel en estas aun sintiendo miedo de que en cualquier momento la imagen frente a ella saliera huyendo como la vez anterior -Pero, ¿Como, porque estas aquí?-

-Porque mi madre, Mikoto y mi nana me contaron todo lo que sabían sobre ti y lo que ha pasado, porque me dijeron como era Souta y aunque me resistí a creerlo al comienzo, de cierta manera pude comprobarlo y aceptarlo, porque este amor y todo lo que siempre sentí por ti están muy dentro de mí, de una forma en que no puedo arrancármelo, ¡ni quiero hacerlo!, porque termine de convencerme después de leer algunas cartas pérdidas de las que enviaste y en cada una de tus palabras comprobé que todo lo que viví a tu lado era real, comprendí que tu amor es la cosa más real y hermosa que he tenido en mi vida, porque te amo Haruka te amo más que a mi vida porque eres el aire que respiro y la fuerza que me impulsa a seguir eres mi todo y no quiero renunciar a ti por nada, no te quiero perder ante nadie sobre todo cuando se que tú también eres una víctima más de las circunstancias al igual que yo- había tomado de las manos a su esposa mientras hablaba y seguía mirándola fijamente a los ojos notando la sorpresa en estos

-Entonces me escucharas, creerás en mí, te quedaras conmigo para siempre sin importar lo que pase- Haruka estaba expectante ante lo que la peliaqua diría

-Si mi amor me quedare contigo eternamente, sin importar lo que pase- en esta ocasión ella la abrazo primero sintiendo rápidamente como la chica rubia le correspondía sintiéndose totalmente protegida por esos brazos que eran para ella como un escudo, se sentía como en casa, ahora estaba segura de estar haciendo lo correcto porque estar con Haruka era aceptar su verdadero camino el único que la vida siempre le mostró.

-Te amo tanto- la rubia solo atino a decir eso al escuchar las palabras que pensó sería muy difícil volver a oír de boca de la chica frente a ella para después abrazar fuerte a su mujer y cargarla un poco mientras giraba en su sitio llena de felicidad, de emoción, de alegría se sentía como un niño que acababa de recibir todos los regalos de cumpleaños de su vida juntos no sabía que mas decir como agradecer que la joven entre sus brazos la amara de la misma forma en que ella lo hacia

-Y yo a ti, no sabes cuánto- Michiru se separo un poco después de que la rubia la bajara al suelo -Pero aun así debes contarme todo, sobre todo él porque me ocultaste todo lo que sabias y decidiste actuar sin decirme ni una palabra Haruka aun me debes esa explicación- miro seria hacia esos ojos que tanto amaba

-Te diré todo amor mío, todo, pero aquí no, hablar frente a las tumbas de ellos no creo que sea el lugar más adecuado en este momento- la tomo de la mano para comenzar a caminar con dirección al bosque

-¿Pero a donde vamos?- Michiru la miro consternada pensó que ahí hablarían para más tarde volver a la casa de su esposa pero al parecer esta tenía otra idea en mente

-Al lugar donde la vida quiso que te conociera, donde eh vivido las cosas más hermosas de mi vida y también las más dolorosas, vamos a nuestra cascada- se detuvo para mirarla de forma tierna -Tu también debes contarme algunas cosas como lo de las cartas que dices que leíste, que fue lo que tu familia te conto y como es que te convenciste de todo- sonrió de forma sincera

-Te contare todo lo que quieras, después de todo aun tengo mucho tiempo- se coloco a su lado para comenzar a caminar ambas tomadas de la mano sonriendo ampliamente -Aun así después debes presentarme a tus padres como se debe-

-Lo haré vendremos a ver a mis padres princesa, lo prometo- la miro una vez más sintiendo una calidez en su pecho mientras una sonrisa se instalaba en su rostro era como si los deseos de todos los que las querían se estuvieran volviendo realidad tal vez al final todo saldría mejor de lo que llego a pensar o simplemente de verdad ella y Michiru estaban destinadas a pasar su vida juntas sin importar nada.

0ooo0ooo0ooo

Sabía que estaba mal haber salido después de que lo hiciera la chica aquamarina de la casa, era una gran indiscreción el ir a espiarlas y aunque se encontraba a una distancia prudente tanto de el sitio de las tumbas que era donde estaba Haruka así como de su casa donde estaban los demás que se habían quedado expectantes ante lo que pudiera suceder no le intereso para nada el ser tildada de chismosa después por todos, ella no se quedaría con la duda de lo que fuera a pasar o lo que debía esperar una pelea más o una esperanza de reconciliación no solo entre las chicas sino también para el reino ya que las batallas que se avecinaban serian las más difíciles y sabia que todos necesitaban una esperanza de paz al final de todo lo que estaba pasando, así que, qué mejor garantía que el amor de las que en ese momento podían considerarse enemigas.

-Misaki sabes que hacer esto no es lo más correcto debes esperar a que vuelvan a la casa y te digan que fue lo que hablaron- el hombre se acercaba tranquilamente al lugar donde se encontraba su esposa al parecer espiando a su hija y a la otra chica

-Ryota silencio nos van a descubrir por tu culpa- sonrió mientras detenía a su esposo en su andar para que se quedara junto a ella y no siguiera avanzando lleno de curiosidad

-No lo creo- la miro para sonreírle y después voltear a mirar al sitio donde al parecer las chicas se estaban besando llenas de amor mientras veía rápidamente como su esposa sonreía ante la escena -Están muy ocupadas, además sabes creo que todo entre ellas saldrá bien lo supe desde que la chica cruzo la puerta de la casa-

-FLASHBACK-

-Cual crees que sea la mejor opción en este momento Ryota- Gustave miraba el mapa de Nokaith dónde podía verse la extensión total del reino así como algunas figurillas que tenían colocadas para poder tener idea de los números de tropas así como su posición

-No estoy seguro si dejamos que sigan avanzando nos tomaran por sorpresa en el campamento y pueden lastimar a la gente que no está preparada, pero si queremos hacer algo debe ser mañana no después, así impediremos que continúen su avanzada-

-Así es pero no veo a Haruka muy convencida de esto-

-Lo sé aun esta decaída, pero tenemos que hacer algo lo antes posible- Ryota miraba serio a su amigo buscaba algo que alentara a la niña que crio pero no sabía qué hacer las ideas y el tiempo se le agotaban, de pronto unos golpes en la puerta lo sacaron de sus cavilaciones mirando rápidamente como Mary se acercaba para abrir quedando en shock al ver quien era la que llamaba

-Buenas noches, disculpe se encuentra Haruka- Michiru trato de ocultar su nerviosismo hacia la persona que había abierto aunque nunca había hablado con ella, gracias a las conversaciones con Haruka sabia quien era la mujer que estaba frente a ella

-¿De verdad eres la princesa Michiru?- Misaki no podía creerlo aún, la única persona que jamás imagino ver ahí, estaba parada frente a su puerta pidiendo ver a su hija en ese mismo instante

-Si soy yo señora Misaki- sonrió mirando a la mujer que conoció hacia tantos años atrás gracias a Mikoto -Aun recuerdo su nombre- hablo mientras se hacia un poco atrás y sonreía de forma tímida -Se que debo ser la persona que ustedes menos desean ver en este momento pero deben saber que he venido a ver Haruka, porque necesito pedirle perdón por lo que le dije, para decirle a ella y a ustedes que la quiero más que a mi vida que creo todo lo que me contó y lo que pueda decirme, que estaré a su lado siempre sin importar nada ni nadie- seguía nerviosa ante lo que podían decir los padres y padrinos de su esposa pero era más importante lo que debía hacer mucho más que lo que pudieran pensar los que estaban frente a ella.

-Ahora entiendo porque se enamoro de ti- Misaki se acerco a donde estaba la peliaqua y tomo sus manos -Entra niña hace demasiado frio afuera- la jalo un poco para después apartarse de la entrada y dejarla pasar seguida de una mujer de edad ya avanzada que al parecer la acompañaba

-Muchas gracias- Michiru sintió como algunas lagrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos ante el gesto que la madre de Haruka había tenido para con ella

-Estoy deacuerdo con que ustedes hablen, ambas solo han sido víctimas de la vida o del destino si así quieren verlo, pero mi hermana siempre me aseguro que el amor que se profesaban podía resistir todo lo imaginable incluso mucho más, y creo que empiezo a darle la razón- Ryota había acercado una silla para la aun princesa mientras veía como esta prefería darle el lugar a la mujer mayor que la acompañaba

-Agradezco su comprensión así como el que no me reclamen nada de lo que ha pasado entre Haruka y yo, tanto lo bueno como lo malo- los miro avergonzada aun mostrando dolor en su mirada

-No es de nuestra incumbencia queremos demasiado a nuestra hija pero sabemos que ella también tiene su vida, sólo tratamos de apoyarla lo mayormente posible en todo lo que podamos, pero algo que si te puedo asegurar es que ella jamás supo su verdadero apellido hasta hace un par de días antes de que todo lo que está pasando iniciará, esta guerra la planeamos nosotros sin que ella se enterara, debes saber que ha estado sufriendo por todo esto, tú la conoces y ella no es alguien que le guste ver a la gente morir en su...-

-Nombre, es cierto la conozco muy bien y Haruka es noble, buena y justa- Michiru termino de complementar las palabras de Misaki -Lo sé, estén por seguros que se todo eso, que se todo de ella a la perfección, porque es tan transparente para mi así como yo lo soy para ella y no puedo negarles que aunque me cegó el enojo y la desilusión por la mentira de la que creí ser víctima he recapacitado sobre todo lo que ambas hemos vivido ahora estoy segura de que me ama igual que yo la amo a ella-

-De verdad se enfrentara a su padre para estar con Haruka sin importarle el resultado final de toda esta confrontación, o que él sea la persona que le dio la vida- Gustave se sentía incrédulo, inseguro pero ver a la chica ahí frente a él lo hacían dudar sobre las ideas que siempre tuvo de ella

-Se que suena difícil pero Souta Kaioh como usted dice solo me dio la vida nada mas, jamás tuve amor, cariño o algún tipo de apoyo de ese hombre, ya no puedo creer que es bueno o que me quiere de alguna forma más allá de utilizarme para seguir manteniendo el poder del reino, yo conocí a Haruka hace diez años y le aseguro que con ella he tenido todo lo que en mi casa no tuve todo lo que necesitaba cariño, comprensión, amistad y amor, ella es todo para mi, aunque solo tenía ocho años la primera vez que hablamos desde ese momento supe que ella sería muy especial en mi vida aquel día cálido que nos encontramos por casualidad en la cascada del bosque, fue algo que pudo parecer solo un pequeño encuentro insignificante y sin sentido, pero le aseguro que para mí es el momento más valioso de mi vida el momento en que el destino me pago toda la soledad y el desamor que pude haber vivido a mi corta edad, ese día fue el comienzo de la historia más feliz que usted pueda imaginar y no planeo dejar que termine no todavía, le aseguro que esta guerra no será el final de mi historia de amor, será el comienzo- lo miro decidida no perdería a Haruka por nada ni contra lo que los demás pudieran pensar o decir

-No hay disfraz que pueda ocultar por largo tiempo el amor donde lo hay, o fingirlo donde no lo hay, ahora sé que estas palabras son ciertas, dude que tu amor por mi hija pudiera no ser igual al que ella te profesa, pero solo con escucharte sé que no es así, la amas y no puedes ocultarlo ya niña- Ryota se había puesto frente a la chica -Ustedes se merecen la felicidad de vivir ese amor que no siempre obtienen todos en su vida, ese para el que todos nacemos y estamos destinados, pero por favor niña ya no la hagas sufrir más, puedo decirte que estoy más que seguro que tu eres su todo, por ti y para ti vive- Ryota se había acercado a Michiru para mirarla a los ojos mientras hablaba

-Gracias de verdad señor Ryota, le juro que no volveré a hacer sufrir a su hija, nunca volveré a dudar de ella y de lo que siente por mí, porque ella significa lo mismo para mi, tal vez más y ahora estoy totalmente segura de eso- sonrió tranquila al ver que las personas que sabia eran las más importantes en la vida de Haruka estaban deacuerdo con lo que sentían y creían en el amor que ambas se profesaban

-Entonces deberías decírselo princesa- Misaki se acerco a una puerta que conducía a la parte posterior de la casa para abrirla mientras estiraba su mano a la chica de mirada azul -Si caminas mas allá del pozo encontraras a tu Haruka- sonrió

-Gracias, pero no me diga mas princesa, yo no merezco el titulo- bajo un poco la cabeza

-Claro que si lo mereces y debes usarlo porque eres la esposa de la heredera al trono eres aun la princesa y futura reina- la mujer sonrió

-Bueno de hecho ellas no están casadas ya que Haruka es una Tenoh-

-¿Señor Riy que hace aquí?- Michiru estaba sorprendida ante la repentina salida del hombre que la había casado hacia algunas semana atrás, en toda la conversación ella no se había percatado que él estuvo todo el tiempo ahí

-¿Niño Riyoko?- la mujer mayor también se había puesto de pie un poco sobresaltada al ver al hombre salir de la oscuridad de una esquina que era donde al parecer había estado sentado escuchando todo

-Me da gusto verte de nuevo nana, sobre todo porque aun te acuerdas de mí- sonrió tranquilo mientras veía a los demás hacer lo mismo debido a que ellos ya conocían la verdad de la identidad de este

-¿La niña Haruka lo sabe?- la mujer aun estaba consternada

-Ella ya lo sabe se lo conté esta tarde- miro hacia la peliaqua -Y te lo contaré a ti también princesa lo prometo, pero creo que debes hablar con ella primero mientras yo pondré a mi querida nana al tanto de todo-

-Es cierto ve a hablar con Haruka te aseguro que incluso tú te sentirás mejor- Ryota sonrió calmado mientras invitaba a la chica a ir en búsqueda de la rubia

-Está bien pero no mire sin una explicación señor Riy, ¿puede quedarse ella aquí?- miro al padre de Haruka mientras se refería a la mujer que la acompañaba

-Tranquila ella estará segura aquí no te apures- sonrió a la chica, era hermosa viéndola ahora más de cerca comprendía totalmente a su hija estaba seguro que si él tuviera su edad y la oportunidad también trataría de enamorar a la princesa Michiru aunque teniendo un rival como su hija estaba seguro que no tendría mucha oportunidad

-Si niña ve con calma yo estaré bien, además este jovencito tiene muchas cosas que explicarme- la mujer le sonrió de forma cálida y tranquila para que la chica se fuera a buscar a la futura reina

-Gracias- Michiru dio una corta reverencia para después salir rápidamente en búsqueda de la única persona a la que quería ver en esos momentos

Mientras todos miraban más tranquilos como la chica se alejaba rápidamente, sintieron una enorme calma al ver que la hija de Souta Kaioh de verdad amaba a una Tenoh darse cuenta que ella no era como el hombre que la había engendrado los había tranquilizado totalmente era buena, no había duda de eso y se merecía todo el amor que la rubia le tenía así como la felicidad a su lado.

-FIN FLASHBACK-

-Si puedo notar que todo saldrá bien- Misaki miro a su esposo nuevamente cuando vio como las dos chicas se perdían en el bosque tomadas de la mano -¿Cómo están todos?, ¿Están tranquilos o nerviosos?-

-Bastante tranquilos no te preocupes es mas imagínate que todos han comenzado a planear una boda esplendorosa, quieren que todos en el reino estén ahí además Mary ya está pensando en que vestido será el mejor para usar- sonrió mirando a su mujer

-Creo que es una decisión difícil sobre todo cuando será la boda de dos princesas y la unión del reino completo- tomo la mano de su esposo -Pero sabes creo que ahora prefiero dormir un poco la noche estará tranquila y mañana será un día difícil- sonrió para darle un beso corto a su esposo

-Si tienes razón aun no debemos preocuparnos por lo que usaremos, después de todo no creo que tu hija se enoje mucho si no lucimos bien en su boda- sonrió -Mejor vamos a la casa- comenzó a caminar lentamente acompañado de la mujer que amaba

-Ahora si estoy preocupada Ryota- soltó una risilla traviesa mientras seguían avanzando llena de alivio y de felicidad no solo porque al final el reino no se separaría y la guerra terminaría rápidamente sino porque su hija sería feliz como ella siempre había deseado y como se lo había prometido a sus padres.

0ooo0ooo0ooo

La más joven de los Meioh estaba caminando rápidamente con dirección a la única casa de todo el campamento aun tratando de procesar toda la información que había recibido durante todo el día, un poco después de la plática que habían tenido sus padres con Riyoko Tezuka ella decidió hacerle caso a este ultimo y conversar con sus progenitores después de todo no perdería nada con simplemente escucharlos era verdad que todos tenían secretos que esconder y tal vez ellos no eran la excepción no eran perfectos por supuesto y después de todo ella también tenía sus propios secretos.

La charla había terminado siendo más un relato detallado de parte de sus padres contando todo lo que sabían, lo que habían descubierto, lo que planearon durante tanto tiempo así como la forma en que habían descubierto a Haruka y toda la verdad que la jovencita debía enfrentar ya que le juraron en más de una ocasión que esta no sabía nada de su identidad hasta un par de días antes de que todo iniciara, después de algunas horas así como de algunas preguntas de parte de la chica de mirada granate esta decidió creerles aunque aún sin decirles les pidió un momento a solas para terminar de asimilar todo lo que había escuchado.

Por supuesto aprovecho para buscar a Rogelio y constatar si era verdad todo lo que le habían contado, el debía contarle las cosas tal vez no exactamente como lo habían hecho sus padres pero si de una manera similar, después de un rato de búsqueda logro hallarlo en una de las tiendas de heridos ayudando a la gente que aun estaba en recuperación, sabía que él era bueno así como sabía que había hecho una buena elección para enamorarse pero la mentira aun le dolía, cuando él muchacho la vio en el lugar no dudo ni un segundo en acercarse a ella para saber qué era lo que le ocurría.

Su conversación resulto tan parecida a la que había tenido con sus padres el relato de los hechos y como habían sucedido según Rogelio había sido muy parecidos a lo que sus padres habían contado todo coincidía y le daba la clara señal que su amiga ojiverde solo había sido el último eslabón de todo aquello de lo cual ella no estaba en total acuerdo pero sabía que era lo correcto y la única manera de terminar el reinado de Souta Kaioh, pero aunque le había creído y lo había escuchado tranquilamente también le pidió tiempo a solas para terminar de analizar y dar por un hecho real todo lo que ahora sabia, por supuesto sin aun pedir disculpas a Rogelio por su modo de actuar.  
La noche había terminado de caer y sabia perfecta te que aun le faltaba hablar con la persona que menos culpa tenia y a la que mas había lastimado e incluso había golpeado a causa de la furia que sentía por todo lo que había sucedido, Haruka debía estar muy dolida con ella y no podía culparla ella estaría de la misma manera si hubiera tenido a alguien que decía confiar totalmente en ella y en el primer problema no la dejara ni siquiera explicarse para además golpearla y culparla de todo lo que estaba pasando, así que lo tenía decidido le pediría disculpas a su amiga rubia por supuesto después de que esta le contara todo lo que le había sucedido y el porqué había hecho las cosas de tal manera que la hacían ver como la villana de la historia.

-Siempre estás muy pensativa Setsuna, eso me gusta de ti- Rogelio la había visto caminar con dirección a la casa de Haruka y decidió interceptarla antes de que ella lo siguiera dejando con la duda sobre lo que podía estar pensando sobre toda aquella situación de la manera que lo había hecho toda la tarde después de la plática que habían tenido

-¿Rogelio que haces aquí?- Setsuna lo volteo a ver un tanto sorprendida pero también tratando de ocultar un fuerte sonrojo que se posó rápidamente en su rostro, se sentía patética además de una tonta por su anterior comportamiento infantil ella que pensaba que podía ser la más madura de las personas había fallado totalmente en su intento

-Bueno pues te vi pasar y quise terminar la conversación que teníamos, en la tarde me dejaste con la duda de saber que habías resuelto sobre todo lo que te conté-

-Discúlpame de verdad no quería dejarte así pero necesitaba terminar de ordenar mis ideas de entender todo y siento todo lo que te dije antes he pensado mucho lo que mis padres y tú me han contado y sé que no vi las cosas de una manera más fría, más calmada al contrario lo tome todo personal y eso no me dejo ver la claridad de la situación-

-Puedo entender, es algo que puede tomar a cualquiera por sorpresa- se acerco aun cauteloso a ella ya que aunque parecía que no lo golpearía como a su amiga era mejor ser precavido

-Gracias por entenderme de verdad no sé que me sucedió, me gustaría que habláramos esto con un poco mas de detenimiento pero ahora realmente quiero tener una conversación con Haruka, creo que debo pedirle disculpas-

-No puede ser ahora si estoy muy celoso, siempre estas pensando en Haruka, que paso con su vida, porque hizo las cosas, donde esta, que está haciendo, como puede sentirse, hasta quieres hablar antes con ella que conmigo- Rogelio sonrió ante el rostro totalmente rojo de la chica frente a el

-No es lo que piensas es que ella significa mucho para mí es una gran amiga, es muy importante en mi vida le tengo mucho cariño pero de una manera más fraternal- se sentía totalmente avergonzada no podía culpar a Rogelio cualquiera podría pensar que ella estaba enamorada de la chica ojiverde después del comportamiento que había tenido frente a todo el mundo el día anterior, pero lo que ella sentía era algo totalmente diferente al amor o la pasión que se pueda tener hacia un amante era algo especial que no cualquiera podía comprender un cariño de hermana mayor ya que ella no sólo había visto crecer a Haruka sino que ella misma también a había crecido a su lado

-Lo sé y sabes si no supiera que Haruka está total y locamente enamorada de la princesa Michiru te aseguro que trataría de tenerla lejos de ti, muy lejos porque eres demasiado bella y te arrebataría de mi lado- Rogelio se acerco mas a Setsuna -Pero sé que lo suyo es solo una buena amistad un gran cariño de esos que no se dan en maceta el mismo que le tengo yo- sonrió nuevamente

-Me alegra que seas tan comprensivo, de verdad te lo agradezco mucho además tu sabes que yo te quiero solo a ti- lo miro tiernamente después de todo lo que había pasado era momento de comenzar a intentar redimirse por su anterior berrinche digno de una niña mimada -De verdad me siento muy mal por todo lo que paso y todo lo que dije contra ti y todos los demás, solo espero que me puedas perdonar en algún momento y no perdamos lo que teníamos, que olvides todas las tonterías que dije en la ocasión anterior porque realmente soy una idiota, una niña mimada- sintió algunas lagrimas reunirse en sus ojos mientras nuevamente la culpa se apoderaba de ella

-Setsuna no te sientas mal creo que cualquiera en tu lugar hubiera reaccionado de manera muy similar y te aseguro que no tengo nada que perdonar o reclamar, solo quiero pedirte que tengas más confianza en mí y en lo que puedo hacer así como en las decisiones que puedo tomar, sabes que jamás haría nada por lastimarte tu eres lo más valioso en mi vida, no me gusta pelear contigo mi ánimo decae y no lucho bien, no como, ni me siento muy bien- sonrió mientras la miraba lleno de amor y se acercaba dejando solo unos centímetros de distancia

-Yo tampoco estaba muy bien Rogelio pero te aseguro que desde hoy siempre creeré y confiare en lo que me digas o hagas lo prometo- bajo un poco la mirada

-Yo te prometo no volver a ocultarte nada porque eso solo provoca malos entendidos y muchos terminamos muy lastimados, ya ves la princesa Michiru también está muy dolida con Haruka y ella tampoco merece eso se que ambas están sufriendo esta situación porque se aman demasiado- cerro el espacio entre ellos con un rápido abrazo antes de que la chica comenzara a llorar frente a todos sabía perfectamente que ella no era de las que lloraran muy seguido y menos frente a los demás -No llores mi amor todo estará bien te aseguro que todos comprenderán lo que sentiste pronto estaremos igual que siempre es mas mucho más felices cuando todo esto acabe, el reino volverá a ser como lo fue hace mucho, nuestras amigas reinaran y restauraran la gloria de Nokaith- continuo con el abrazo dejando que la hermosa mujer que el amaba se calmara y tomara fuerza esa que el tanto le admiraba y lo hacían amarla más

-De verdad necesitaba escuchar eso, gracias Rogelio- continuo abrazando fuertemente al muchacho sintiéndose protegida y mucho más tranquila

-Siempre estaré contigo mi niña mimada- la separo un poco limpiando con sus pulgares algunas lagrimas que seguían brotando de los hermosas gemas que eran los ojos color granate donde el amaba mirarse -Además no siempre se puede ser tan maduro como uno quiere mírame a mi preciosa a veces puedo ser un niño pequeño de nuevo, sobre todo si estoy con Haruka haciendo alguna travesura- sonrió mirando fijamente a la chica

-Lo sé, me he dado cuenta- rio tranquila y miro fijamente a Rogelio -Creo que ahora se perfectamente porque me enamore de ti-

-Lo sé soy encantador y guapo- se sonrojo fuertemente

-Si y eres muy inteligente, fuerte, maduro y te sonrojas muy tiernamente-

-Tú también eres todo eso y más preciosa, entonces ya me perdonaste, seguiremos como antes- acerco su rostro al de Setsuna esperando una respuesta

-No hay nada que perdonar al contrario se que eres un gran amigo y le eres muy fiel al reino al igual que tus padres, y si quiero que continuemos como antes-

-Entonces novia mía te puedo robar un beso- la abrazo por la cintura -Después te llevare a ver a tu queridísima Haruka lo prometo-

-Si puedes- termino de cerrar el espacio entre ellos para darse un corto beso ya que fueron interrumpidos de pronto por alguien que al parecer tenía un poco de tos

-Mamá, papá- Setsuna se separo un poco de Rogelio al ver a sus padres frente a ellos sin ninguna expresión que ella pudiera descifrar

-Ahora veo porque también le reclamaste a este muchacho todo lo que paso- Kyoya Meioh decidió comenzar a hablar después de haber visto la situación en la que su hija se encontraba

-Se que esto es sorpresivo y que debí decírselos antes pero me sucedió lo mismo que a ustedes con lo que estaban haciendo para levantar al reino, no me atrevía tenía miedo de lo que pensaran o pudieran hacer- se acerco un poco a sus padres -Se perfectamente que no me he comportado de la mejor forma pero ahora entiendo todo lo que hicieron y la forma en que actuaron de verdad me siento avergonzada por haberles reclamado de la manera en que lo hice cuando yo tenía un secreto o varios de la misma importancia que los suyos, de verdad espero puedan perdonar mi falta de madures así como la forma en que les hable antes y por favor acepten mis disculpas y mi relación con Rogelio- miro a sus padres solo un instante para después bajar la cabeza avergonzada al recordar la manera estúpida en que se había comportado días antes

-Hija todos cometemos errores y juicios equivocados incluso nosotros y aunque actuaste como juez y verdugo en cosas de las cuales no sabias todo, nosotros sabemos que tampoco actuamos de la mejor manera no te dimos la confianza que merecías- su madre la abrazo -Y es por eso mismo que creo que los tres debemos aprender a tener más confianza y hablar siempre con la verdad entre nosotros, mientras lo que se refiere a él- señaló a Rogelio con la mirada mientras seguía hablando -Sabes si años atrás hubieras llegado con este chico a casa yo hubiera tenido un rotundo no para ambos pero hoy se que lo más importante es el amor así como que encuentres la felicidad y si este chico significa todo eso para ti mi niña, a mi no me importa ninguna otra cosa-

-Tu madre tiene razón en todo pequeña no tenemos que perdonarte después de todo aun eres mi niña adorada y cometes errores juveniles como cualquier persona de tu edad- su padre se acerco al abrazo que las mujeres compartían hasta que volteo a ver a Rogelio para comenzar a hablarle -Muchacho he podido ver que eres una buena persona así como responsable e imagino trabajador, pero le aseguro que ni todo eso ni ser el mejor amigo de su majestad lo van a salvar de lo que yo pueda hacerle si usted llega a lastimar el corazón de mi hija, ¿me comprendió jovencito?- miraba serio al joven frente a el

-Lo comprendo señor Meioh y le aseguro que yo nunca la lastimare al contrario estaré siempre a su lado y daré lo mejor de mí para que ella tenga todo lo que merece y mas, siempre voy a hacer todo lo que esté en mis manos para hacerla feliz- Rogelio se mostro firme y gallardo frente a sus ahora suegros amaba a Setsuna y haría todo para demostrar que él era digno de su amor

-Entonces por nosotros no hay ningún problema con este noviazgo- Momoko Meioh soltó del abrazo donde aun tenía a su hija prisionera para darle así un leve empujoncito para que la chica avanzara al muchacho

-Gracias- Setsuna les sonrió mientras tomaba de la mano al muchacho a su lado -Pero aun creo que me falta pedirle disculpas a una persona-

-Es cierto, vamos Haruka debe estar en su casa- Rogelio sonrió también aliviado sus suegros lo habían aceptado más fácil de lo que había imaginado después de todo el plan de Haruka para lucirse frente a los Meioh había funcionado mejor de lo que esperaba y era algo que debía agradecerle pronto a su amiga se sentía tan feliz que podía saltar de felicidad en ese mismo sitio sin importarle nada pero ese no era el momento adecuado sobre todo si Haruka aun no era tan feliz como él.

-Los acompañamos nosotros también debemos ir a la casa de su majestad ya se tienen que iniciar las preparaciones para mañana- el padre de Setsuna los siguió mientras los dos muchachos caminaban frente a ellos después de ver la sonrisa de su hija para con el muchacho supo que de verdad se querían, además el joven no era tan malo la comprendía y la amaba lo había notado cuando logro ver que la abrazaba antes de que ellos aparecieran, que mas podía pedir, su hija al parecer ya estaba más calmada Rogelio era bueno haciendo ese trabajo.

-Por lo menos es guapo- Momoko le dijo al oído a su esposo mientras se acercaban mas a la casa de la ultima Tenoh -Tendremos unos nietos muy hermosos-

-Amor no quiero pensar en eso todavía ellos son jóvenes aun tienen muchas cosas que hacer antes de tener hijos- Kyoya la miro un poco receloso solo al pensar que su adorada hija ya no era su niña pequeña

-Si claro y nosotros no lo éramos también cuando nos enamoramos y soñábamos con tener hijos- le sonrió de manera pícara y algo sugerente a lo que hacían antes de casarse

-Si pero fue diferente- se sonrojo fuertemente

-Claro, don celoso debes dejar a tu hija hacer una vida con quien ama después de todo ya es una mujer- su tono había cambiado a uno de total seriedad

-Lo sé Momoko, lo sé pero saber que ya no es más mi pequeñita se me hace difícil- sonrió mientras terminaban la conversación y comenzaban a entrar a la casa tapándose con una sorpresa que no esperaban

-¿Nana que está haciendo usted aquí?, ¿me refiero a como llego?, ¿vino sola?- Setsuna bombardeo a la mujer con preguntas rápidas después de haberla visto casi al instante en que había entrado en el sitio que se ocupaba como cuartel, estaba hablando con Riyoko Tezuka en la única mesa que estaba en la casa

-Niña Setsuna me da gusto ver que usted y sus padres estén bien- la mujer se puso rápidamente de pie acercándose a la chica para darle un abrazo y una reverencia a los Meioh los cuales se notaban totalmente sorprendidos por verla ahí

-Nana también me alegra verla bien pero dígame, ¿que hace aquí?- Setsuna era la única que hablo mientras sus padres seguían al parecer tratando de encontrar una respuesta y los demás que se encontraban en la casa solo se limitaron a esperar la respuesta de la mujer mayor

-Vine acompañando a mi niña Michiru para que hablará con su esposa- la mujer sonrió plenamente -Es momento de que el reino se una niña Setsuna, Michiru lo sabe y está consciente de eso por lo mismo apoyara a su esposa en esta guerra su amor triunfara al final sin importar el resultado de esta-

-¿De verdad Michiru está ahora hablando con Haruka?-

-Si están hablando, o eso creemos- Riyoko sonrió divertido rompiendo el silencio que se había instalado

-Habrá paz cuando esto termine- Setsuna sonrió llena de optimismo no solo por el reino sino también porque sabía que sus dos amigas merecían estar juntas para siempre y ser felices debía ser su premio después de todo lo que habían pasado

-La habrá hija, estoy seguro- su padre al parecer había recuperado la voz después de un buen rato y se acerco a Ryota -Creo que debemos festejar porque no es muy probable que esta noche terminemos de planear la estrategia no creo que sus majestades regresen muy temprano que digamos- lo miro un poco divertido después de todo el también había tenido dieciocho años y sabia lo que podía conllevar una reconciliación juvenil

-Tienes razón creo que no hará daño festejar un poco las buenas noticias después de todo lo que ha pasado- Ryota sonrió imaginando el pensamiento de su amigo y se acerco a lo que parecía ser una alacena de donde saco una botella y algunos vasos mientras Misaki se acercaba a ayudarlo seguida de todos los demás que se notaban alegres y con ánimos nuevamente encendidos.

En ese momento Setsuna se dio cuenta que después de todo, aquel plan que la había tomado por sorpresa y todo lo que estaba pasando no había sido tan mala idea ya que las cosas estaban comenzando a llevar un buen rumbo junto con la esperanza de un buen final para todo, así que tanto ella, sus amigas y la gente del reino serian felices después de que aquello terminará sintiéndose dichosa como no lo había sido en mucho tiempo, ellos cuatro jamás habrían podido planear las cosas tan bien, solo esperaba que las batallas que se avecinaban no terminaran arrebatando la vida de mucha gente.

0ooo0ooo0ooo

Mikoto volvió el rostro para observar a la hermosa dama que estaba a unos pasos de distancia de ella, se habían quedado solas desde hacía un par de horas y ambas estaban en total silencio observando el bosque desde el balcón de la habitación, parecía que tenían miedo de decir algo y romper aquella magia que había quedado después de que Michiru aceptara que ellas se amaban, la institutriz había decidido no seguir en ese silencio absoluto porque además de que ellas no hablaban el palacio parecía totalmente desierto ya que desde hacía bastante rato no se escuchaba nada así que prefería matar sus dudas sobre lo que podría estar sucediendo hablando con la belleza que la acompañaba en ese instante, además deseaba tener un futuro con la mujer que amaba, algo para que fueran felices cuando todo llegara a su fin quería pasar el resto de su vida junto a la mujer de hermosos ojos azules que la enamoraba día a día y quería dejarlo en claro, ese momento era su oportunidad y no debía desperdiciarla.

-Sabes que ella estará bien- se acerco a la otra y tomo una de sus manos entre las suyas -Es mas estoy segura que no regresa hasta el amanecer- Mikoto sonrió dulcemente

-Lo imaginaba, conozco bien a mi hija y sé que ya no es una niña en ningún sentido- sonrió pícaramente -Tu también debes saberlo-

-Si y también se que está enamorada de la persona correcta así que no me molesto tanto ese detalle- sonrió -Está en buenas manos porque siempre será amada y será feliz-

-Eso me llena de alegría, de tranquilidad se que por lo menos ella no vivirá una historia como la mía- Mikane bajo un poco avergonzada la mirada

-No tienes por qué hacer eso- Mikoto levanto el rostro de la aun reina y miro fijamente los hermosos ojos azules que tanto amaba -No te debes avergonzar porque nada de lo que paso fue tu culpa, tu solo amaste de forma incondicional y tuviste mala suerte en tu elección a cualquiera pudo pasarle lo mismo Mikane-

-Si pero no actué de la mejor manera a veces pienso que si yo no me hubiera aferrado a tener algo que no era para mí...-sintió un dedo sobre sus labios

-Ni siquiera lo pienses, ninguna posibilidad donde Michiru no exista no merece siquiera ser imaginado, ella es la...-

-Mejor parte de mi vida lo más hermoso que pude haber creado en mi existencia es mi orgullo y mi fuerza de seguir- Mikane sonrió al darse cuenta de las tontas ideas que tenía en mente

-Así es, además debido a que las cosas han pasado de esta forma yo he tenido la oportunidad de conocerte y te aseguro que no me arrepiento de todo lo que he pasado en mi vida, porque contigo estoy totalmente recompensada tu eres lo que el destino eligió para mí- sonrió de nuevo al notar que el brillo en los ojos de la otra volvía a encenderse

-Yo tampoco me arrepiento de nada, tienes razón solo fue una idea sin sentido- la abrazo para sentir rápidamente como los brazos de la otra respondían el gesto con uno igual mientras su cabello era acariciado despacio -Michiru y tu son lo mejor que me ha dado la vida aunque no las merezca del todo- apoyo la cabeza en el pecho de Mikoto sintiendo una enorme calidez

-Ya no te sigas culpando de esa manera, Michiru ha entendido todo lo que has pasado, todo lo que has soportado de parte de ese imbécil y la escuchaste ella no cree que tenga algo que perdonarte, ya no debes torturarte de esa manera, si yo me hubiera enterado de todo eso antes tal vez hubiera aceptado desde un inicio que me había enamorado de ti desde el día que te vi por primera vez, yo no debí juzgarte tan duramente así como nadie tiene que hacerlo, sabes yo simplemente hubiera ido a matar a Souta sin razón y las hubiera sacado a ambas de este sitio aunque ahora estaría presa y esta guerra no estaría sucediendo te lo aseguro- seguía abrazando a Mikane mientras hablaba despacio en su oído

-Entonces estoy muy feliz de que no te enteraras, cuando aún no debías o en este momento no estarías aquí conmigo así abrazándome y diciéndome al oído que me amas- la miro para después darle un beso corto y tierno

-También estoy feliz de estar aquí contigo- sonrió nuevamente y la beso nuevamente de forma más apasionada mientras pegaba más sus cuerpos

-Con todo este tiempo que hemos pasado juntas eh aprendido a conocerte y sé que quieres decirme algo, así que ya no lo pienses mas y dilo- se separo del beso en busca de aire y claro de respuestas

-Mikane te amo demasiado y ahora que Michiru ha aceptado que tu y yo tengamos una relación no te dejare ir, eres todo para mi, eres mi vida, mis ganas de seguir adelante ahora sé que solo estaba esperándote no sé como explicártelo pero te adoro jamás me había enamorado de la forma en que me he enamorado de ti, ni siquiera cuando estuve a punto de casarme me sentía tan feliz, ni tan completa, de la forma en que me siento contigo por eso quiero entregarte mi corazón y te pido que por favor lo aceptes, por lo mismo quiero pedirte que cuando todo esto termine te cases conmigo que me dejes vivir a tu lado hasta que nuestras vidas terminen- la miraba con una devoción inigualable deseaba transmitir de alguna manera lo que su corazón decía con palpitaciones violentas y a veces no dejaba ni siquiera que tuviera pensamientos tranquilos

-Jamás nadie me había dicho nada igual, de la manera tan romántica como lo acabas de hacer tu- la abrazo fuerte ocultando su rostro en el cuello de la otra -Yo tampoco me había sentido de esta manera ni siquiera con él, te amo Mikoto de eso no tengo duda y por supuesto que quiero pasar el resto de mis días a tu lado sin importar lo que pase mañana o los días por venir estaré siempre contigo y por eso antes de que esto termine debes saber que no necesito ninguna ceremonia para decirte que solo puedo ser tuya y de nadie más- la beso de forma apasionada mientras buscaba de manera casi desesperada unir mucho más su cuerpo al de la otra mientras comenzaba a sentir las manos de Mikoto iniciar un recorrido en su espalda

-Mikane te amo y por eso quiero hacer las cosas bien contigo yo también te pertenezco y jamás estaré con nadie que no seas tú, pero yo soy muy presumida y quiero que todos lo sepan que seas mi esposa la dueña de mi vida, de mi corazón- se separo un poco para mirar fijamente los ojos de la otra

-Yo también quiero lo mismo- sonrió mientras comenzó a caminar tranquila sin soltar en ningún momento la mano de la otra con dirección a la cama mientras Mikoto la seguía sin dudar -Siéntate- le sonrió sensualmente -No te preocupes no te voy a morder- volvió a sonreír mientras la otra se sentaba a su lado

-Ahora veo de donde saco Michiru esa coquetería que a veces le es tan natural pero eso no es lo que me preocupa sino que es la cama de Michiru- sonrió y miro fijamente a la otra totalmente sonrojada

-Te ves muy linda y dulce así solo me dan ganas de abrazarte y nunca dejarte ir- la abrazo del cuello pagándose totalmente a ella -Nadie podría imaginar que puedes verte tan fuerte y decidida en algunas ocasiones mientras en otras más te ves tan dulce y nerviosa, ya no te hare sufrir mi amor- sonrió dulcemente después de separase un poco de ella -Mejor explícame cómo es eso de que te ibas a casar- la miro de forma risueña como una niña llena de curiosidad

-Es una historia muy larga Mikane, demasiado para ser sincera- la miro un poco nerviosa

-La noche es larga y es toda nuestra porque al parecer nadie vendrá, además quiero saber más de ti, qué mejor que usar mi tiempo contigo para eso, después de todo tú ya sabes toda mi historia y yo de ti solo conozco una parte muy pequeña, la hija menor de un familia militar, educada como tu hermano en la milicia pero tú te volviste institutriz y no soldado, sin unión a nadie ni a nada por lo mismo sin un hogar al cual llegar y fin de la historia no sé nada más de ti- tomo una de sus manos entre las suyas para después volverla a mirar fijamente -Por favor cuéntame de tu vida no quiero seguir amando solo lo que conozco ahora de ti, quiero amar todo incluso tu pasado-

-Bueno creo que no tengo alternativa- la miro para acercarse un poco más a ella -Sobre todo si pones ese rostro tan tierno de niña buena-

-Entonces creo que deberías comenzar- la reina sonrió triunfalmente había conseguido lo que deseaba

-Bueno como ya has mencionado yo nací en una familia de herencia militar mi padre fue un excelente estratega en el Reino de Plata conllevando el título de general desde muy joven hasta el día de su muerte así que desde que tengo memoria, mi padre me educó con cierta instrucción militar aunque yo era mujer y un par de años menor que mi hermano a mi padre no le importó y me dio la misma educación que a su hijo varón así que cuando cumplí quince años sabia todo sobre estrategia, pelea cuerpo a cuerpo, así como el uso adecuado de una espada y un arco en batalla, por supuesto mi hermano tenia mas conocimiento y tal vez más experiencia de la que yo podía poseer pero aun así siempre lo supere en casi todo excepto en el momento de matar a sangre fría el cual descubrí después era mi punto débil, todo aquello me fascinaba era algo que podría vivir haciendo siempre o eso llegue a pensar por mucho tiempo, mi padre me enlisto en la milicia a los dieciséis para que terminará de entrenarme y aprender todo lo necesario para ser como él una excelente militar de alto rango, debido a la educación que había tenido el subir de grado no me era difícil incluso llegue a ser capitán a los veinte años, mucho más rápido de lo que había podido hacerlo mi hermano así que yo era un orgullo para mi familia y por supuesto eso me seguía impulsando a continuar en ese camino, me volví la mejor en el arte de la espada y las dagas donde era totalmente letal así que era temida y por supuesto al mismo tiempo más popular entre las tropas- sonrió al recordar aquellos días de juventud mientras notaba a la otra bastante ansiosa para que continuará su narración -Un día por una tonta casualidad conocí a una hermosa mujer que me volvió loca desde el primer instante en que la vi, era una comandante un par de años mayor que yo y que no puedo negarte era hermosa, además llena de valor, de fuerza, inteligente, en ese momento me pareció la más perfecta del mundo era la mujer ideal, así que no me detuve hasta lograr conquistarla hice de todo para tenerla entre mis brazos para demostrarle que me había enamorado y que deseaba estar con ella aunque me costó bastante cuando lo logre me sentí tan afortunada y feliz que no fui capaz de notar que ella no me amaba, por lo menos no de la misma manera en que yo lo hacía yo le gustaba por supuesto pero ella solo me tenía cariño tal vez pasión pero nada más allá de eso, así que imagino que ambas nos conformamos solo con ese cariño que yo creía crecería con el tiempo, tuvimos una relación de un par de años y mientras yo seguía escalando de rango comencé a sentirme más madura así que decidí comenzar una vida nueva al lado de la mujer que creí amar más que a nada en mi vida, le pedí que se casará conmigo que compartiéramos un vida unidas por nuestro amor y bueno ella acepto, imagino que me apreciaba lo suficiente como para estar conmigo toda una vida, además de que al volverse mi esposa le ayudaría a seguir ascendiendo rápidamente en su carrera militar, mis padres y los suyos estaban deacuerdo con eso así que en ese momento a mi punto de vista todo iba perfecto en mi vida, mi futuro se notaba prometedor como yo lo había deseado desde joven, pero inesperadamente llegó la guerra que como suele pasar siempre es sorpresiva y al tener yo el rango de Coronel fui enviada junto con mi padre y mi hermano ambos generales a las primeras tropas mientras que mi prometida estaría en la reserva aun dentro del reino, fue entonces cuando descubrí que la guerra es la cosa más cruel y horrible que una persona puede vivir, por supuesto yo sobreviví, pero a costa de tantas muertes de jóvenes que solo peleaban por la misma razón que yo ordenes de gente que buscaba riqueza, poder, o tal vez justicia de algún tipo pero ni siquiera eso me fue suficiente para continuar en algo tan cruento, tan doloroso yo no tenía nada que me motivará para defender con mi vida el reino donde vivía ni siquiera el saber que la mujer que amaba estaba ahí me hacían continuar, tal vez solo no estaba hecha para la guerra y me di cuenta tarde así que después de haber salido victoriosa de todo aquello que me resulto una masacre decidí alejarme totalmente de esa vida, llegue a odiar por un tiempo el sonido de las espadas y el galopar rápido de cientos de caballos, el simple recuerdo de olor a sangre, a muerte, así como los gritos de dolor de parte de mis amigos y de mis enemigos me dejaron sin dormir por días, fue entonces que me di de baja y termine saliendo de todo aquello que solo era un camino seguro a la muerte y soledad, claro que cuando se lo dije a mi padre pensé que estaría furioso que me odiaría por abandonar la vida que él me había mostrado desde la niñez, pero para mi sorpresa fue todo lo contrario me felicito y me dijo que siempre sería su orgullo que estaba seguro que si él tuviera mi edad y la misma oportunidad que yo la tomaría, la vida militar era muy dura tampoco era algo que él amara del todo pero había sido lo único que sabía hacer desde joven y por lo mismo había decidido darnos esa oportunidad a mi hermano y a mí pero la decisión final debía ser nuestra y bueno yo ya la había tomado así que no debía dejarla pasar, cambiar mi vida era algo que aun estaba a tiempo de hacer- sonrió nuevamente al recordar a su padre con la mirada llena de orgullo cada vez que la miraba

-¿Por eso te volviste institutriz?- Mikane la miraba pensativa ahora entendía porque la mujer frente a ella peleaba de esa manera porque su cuerpo era fuerte y se notaba preparado para cualquier pelea pero también pudo notar la bondad de su corazón que no soporto ni un segundo la crueldad de matar gente inocente que solo seguía ordenes

-De cierta manera fue una de las razones- miro fijamente a los ojos azules que estaban posados en ella

-La otra razón fue por tu prometida, ¿verdad?- una sensación extraña la atravesó un pequeño dolor en su pecho acaso eran celos aunque ahora la mujer en cuestión ya no fuera nada para Mikoto

-Un poco antes de que fuera dada de baja con honores llegue a pensar que mi vida seguiría siendo la misma ordenada y feliz como venía siendo, solo pensé que me dedicaría a otra cosa y ya, por que por supuesto estaba a punto de casarme debía sostener a mi familia y no podía andar sin hacer nada, dejando que mi esposa llevará los gastos de todo, pero de pronto la vida volvió a golpearme cuando mi prometida la cual seguía en su vida militar llego a devolverme su promesa de casarse conmigo limitándose a decirme que no me amaba, no como yo lo hacía que el poco afecto que tenia hacia mi ya no era suficiente como para estar conmigo hasta el final de sus días, me dijo que en los seis meses en que yo había ido al frente ella conoció a otra mujer de la que se enamoro desde que la vio por primera vez, que con ella sintió todo lo que conmigo no sentía, y entonces supo que ella sería su felicidad más de lo que yo podría serlo, me explico que no deseaba seguir engañándome y prefería terminar todo aquello que para ella era solo una farsa, una mentira bien actuada, y se fue dejándome el corazón roto después de darme un beso en la mejilla, jamás volvimos a vernos, eso término de alejarme de la milicia nunca volvería a todo aquello que me había lastimado bastante, fue entonces cuando inicie mis estudios para volverme institutriz, después de todo me gustaba aprender todo lo que podía y que mejor que poder pasar después todo lo que sabía a alguien más joven-

-Ella debió hablarte con la verdad desde un inicio, ¿no lo crees? decirte que no te amaba de la manera en que tu lo hacías- Mikane estaba bastante sería jamás había esperado escuchar que a la hermosa mujer frente a ella la habían engañado y le habían roto el corazón de una manera tan cruel

-Bueno creo que fue culpa de la edad ya sabes la pasión con lo que se vive todo cuando uno es joven, pero no la odio sigue siendo un bonito recuerdo en mi vida claro quitando el engaño y la falta de amor, algún tiempo después me entere que se había casado con aquella chica por la que me dejo y al parecer era feliz, había continuado en el ejército y estaba formando una vida nueva me alegre mucho por ella- el rostro de la reina era indescifrable era enojo o contrariedad a Mikoto le estaba empezando a asustar la forma en que Mikane la miraba -No te sientas mal por mí la ame pero ahora sé que ella no era como llegue a pensar el amor de mi vida, no era ella estoy segura porque después de todo la olvide fácilmente y me volví un poco picaflor, a veces me alegro de no haberme casado, solo la hubiera hecho infeliz y todo hubiera acabado peor de lo que termino-

-¿Te volviste una picaflores?, entonces no creo que de verdad la hayas olvidado tan fácil- su rostro cambio a uno de enojo que intento sin mucho éxito ocultar trataba de cubrir los celos que estaba sintiendo

-Si la olvide...,bueno no, lo intente por mucho tiempo solo buscando amores de un rato, nada era serio buscaba no volver a enamorarme y pasar lo mismo- bajo un poco la mirada antes de continuar, de verdad la mujer frente a ella era celosa de esas que no pueden ocultarlo -Por un par de años creí que nunca volvería a encontrar a alguien que llenará el vacío que ella había dejado y de pronto conocí a una chica que también era institutriz, me gusto desde el día que la conocí, al inicio solo quise ser su amiga pero conforme la fui tratando y fue pasando el tiempo la amistad creció y no pude evitarlo me enamore otra vez, solo que ella no lo sabía tuve miedo al rechazo y no me confesé- su rostro paso a la seriedad total junto con un suspiro lleno de nostalgia

-¿Jamás se lo dijiste?, la amaste en silencio- Mikane estaba expectante

-Se lo dije, pero ella fue totalmente sincera al decirme que no me quería de ese modo, resulta que al ser mi amiga conoció a mi hermano se trataron y bueno como resultado se enamoraron, cuando me entere de eso enloquecí y llena de furia le reclame a mi hermano porque se había fijado justamente en ella, en Misaki, ambos tenemos un temperamento muy parecido así que ese día terminamos la discusión con golpes porque ambos nos dejamos llevar rápido por la ira, después de aquello ella hablo conmigo me quería pero como a una hermana y se sentía muy mal por todo lo que sucedía por lo mismo se alejaría de nosotros me dijo que ella no merecía que dos hermanos estuvieran peleados por su amor, así que termine recapacitando me di cuenta que ninguno de los dos sabía lo que yo sentía y no podía culparlos de nada después de todo ella y yo no éramos nada, comprendí que el amor se da donde menos se espera, así que me disculpe con ambos y estuve en el reino hasta que se casaron, pero como yo aun seguía enamorada de ella decidí irme, podía ser institutriz en algún otro lado ya nada me ataba mis padres habían fallecido para ese tiempo y mi hermano junto con su esposa debían hacer su vida así que me hui del Reino de Plata buscando matar ese sentimiento que ahora se termino siendo nada más que un afecto fraternal, aunque seguí en comunicación con ellos por cartas no los vi por mucho tiempo hasta que conseguí el trabajo aquí con ustedes- miro detenidamente a la otra tratando de descifrar el rostro que esta tenia

-¿La amaste más que a la que fue tu prometida?- Sintió miedo a la respuesta tal vez aun la amaba después de todo esa persona estaba cerca de ella

-Tal vez si la ame mas o quizás ella solo fue un capricho que tuve, un engaño a mi corazón porque con el tiempo aquellos deseos de estar con ella más allá de la amistad se fueron incluso aunque nos seguíamos escribiendo, por supuesto también me quite lo enamoradiza, cerré mi corazón pensé que Misaki se quedaría en él para siempre que ella sería mi único amor, no correspondido tal vez pero el único después de todo- miro la sorpresa en los ojos de la otra y un pequeño dejo de dolor cruzar su rostro -Pero como siempre me sucede creo que me equivoque porque cuando llegue aquí y te vi me robaste el corazón necesite solo una mirada tuya para volver a sentirme una jovencita llena de hormonas y de sentimientos encontrados con el corazón acelerado cada que miraba tú silueta acercarse, mientras que el día que volví a ver a Misaki ya no sentí nada solo un profundo cariño como ya te he dicho fraternal aunque sigue siendo una mujer hermosa, amable, inteligente, fuerte, madura que siempre sabe que decir, creo que ahí entendí que cualquiera podría enamorarse de ella-

-No sé si sentir celos por como hablas de ella o sentirme más enamorada de ti por lo que has dicho- Mikane se alejo un poco de la otra después de escuchar la descripción llena de cualidades pero después le regalo una sonrisa cálida

-No seas celosa, solo quiero que sepas la verdad no quiero ocultarte nada además tú querías saber todo de mi, además saber cosas sobre tu consuegra, la madre que la futura reina no está de más ella es una mujer que vale mucho la pena y por ende la última Tenoh también- se acerco y sonrió más confiada -Contigo todo ha sido diferente desde la primera vez que te vi supe que eras especial una mujer única porque debajo de tu máscara de belleza, frialdad y desapego a todo y a todos, note en tu mirada tristeza, bondad y una búsqueda desesperada de amor que con el paso del tiempo y el trato me di cuenta que eras dulce, alegre, divertida, amorosa note que eras buena pero tratabas de ocultarlo, de cambiar pero no te resultaba fácil saber que eras alguien gentil y justa se notaba con solo mirar tus ojos un instante, creo que así termine más enamorada de ti no sólo porque eres hermosa físicamente sino porque poco a poco descubrí a la verdadera mujer que escondías, sonará tonto pero me enamore de tus altanerías, de tus berrinches de niña, de la sonrisa risueña que ocultabas en ocasiones, de la mueca que haces cuando te enojas, de tus arrebatos de furia, de tus ojos fijos en algo cuando estás pensando y tantas cosas más, también pude notar que eras muy estudiada y la manera en que veíamos las cosas que pasaban alrededor era diferentes pero siempre llegábamos a acuerdos, claro que me costó trabajo comprenderte al comienzo, pero conforme pasaba el tiempo descubrí al ser maravilloso que tu deseabas eliminar creo que ahí fue cuando caí rendida a tus pies sin que supieras, ¿cuando exactamente?, no lo sé pero te aseguro que ya no puedo imaginar mi vida sin ti, te volviste mi todo sin esperarlo y no te perderé por nada tu y Michiru se volvieron esa familia que nunca forme pero que siempre desee, ustedes fueron más perfectas de lo que yo pude imaginar, aunque no te voy a negar que la primera en ganar mi corazón fue esa niña que tiene tu misma mirada y en ocasiones el mismo carácter, me gano a pulso y te aseguro que cada vez que la veía reír o preguntar algo de forma curiosa la quería un poco más, pensar que solo vine aquí buscando la verdad de lo que sucedía con mi hermano y mi cuñada sin poder imaginar que ganaría más en este viaje más de lo que cualquiera pueda pedir a sido la mejor sorpresa de mi vida, ustedes son mi recompensa después de tantas veces que termine con el corazón roto y te juro que pase lo que pase siempre estaré a su lado, nada me las arrebatara ustedes ya son mías y las cuidaré hasta mi último aliento- había abrazado a la otra mientras terminaba de hablar

-Nunca pensé que hubieras tenido tantos amores pero tampoco imaginaba que eras tan sobreprotectora y dulce- continuaba entre los brazos de la otra sintiendo su corazón ir más rápido con cada palabra -Gracias Mikoto por contarme todo sobre ti, saber que Tenoh vale la pena me ayuda a estar más feliz por su unión con nuestra hija- la miro fijamente -Tampoco dejare que nada nos separe tú también eres mejor de lo que pude soñar, tampoco sé cuando me enamore de ti solo sé que un día me di cuenta que me gustabas para poco después notar que sentía algo más profundo por ti, tú la que siempre discutía conmigo por cualquier cosa que me había hecho recapacitar en tantas cosas y poco a poco me había hecho regresar a ser quien siempre debí haber sido me había robado el corazón sin darme cuenta, ahora sé que estoy loca por tu amor y más si me sigues contando que te gusto de mí, no tendremos secretos, nada nos separa ni nos alejaremos de nuestra hija, te amo de una manera indescriptible nada podría demostrarte más mi amor que simplemente estar todo lo que quede de mi vida a tu lado que espero sean muchos años y te juro que yo no te romperé el corazón nunca al contrario lo cuidaré como el tesoro más valioso en mi vida y tratare de unir los pedazos- se acerco a besarla dulcemente tratando de mostrarle todo lo que llevaba en su pecho desde hacia tiempo atrás

-Te amo Mikane siempre lo haré- continuo besándola mientras la recostaba poco a poco en la cama y ella comenzaba a colocar parte de su cuerpo sobre ella

-Yo también te amo- se abrazo fuertemente al cuerpo de la otra mientras trataba de calmar su respiración y sus pensamientos, amaba a la otra mujer pero dejarse guiar por el deseo en ese momento tal vez no era buena idea su aun esposo seguramente estaba rondando fuera y si las descubría todo podría tomar un rumbo incierto en los próximos días -Deberíamos dormir a sido un día difícil y no creo que mañana sea diferente- hablo de forma entrecortada y rápida tomando toda su fuerza de voluntad para no terminar rendida ante la pasión

-Si tienes razón- la beso una vez más para después comenzar a levantarse se estaba dejando llevar por sus instintos cuando aún no era momento debía ser más paciente

\- ¿A dónde vas?-

-Dormiré en el sillón, perdóname me estaba sobrepasando- bajo la mirada de forma avergonzada

-No es por eso amor estoy loca por estar contigo por ser tuya pero no quiero que tengamos mala suerte y Souta vaya a llegar inesperadamente, no quiero un caos antes de lo necesario- sonrió mientras la tomaba de la mano y la jalaba hacia ella -Pero eso no quiere decir que no podemos dormir las dos aquí-

-Entonces vamos a dormir- sonrió para después darle un beso en la nariz y recostarse junto de la otra

-Creo que no necesitare acostumbrarme a esto, buenas noches mi amor- abrazo a la otra por la cintura mientras apoyaba la cabeza en su pecho y se dejaba adormecer al ritmo de la respiración de la institutriz

-Buenas noches amor- la abrazo pegándola totalmente a su cuerpo pasarían muchas cosas en los días que se avecinaban pero poco le importaba en ese momento estaba feliz como jamás había estado en su vida una de la razones de su felicidad estaba entre sus brazos en ese momento y la otra seguramente se encontraba en una situación parecida, sonrió al mirar a la otra totalmente dormida a su lado antes de sentir como el sueño terminaba de apoderarse de ella.

0ooo0ooo0ooo

Michiru tenía la mirada fija en la cascada que era iluminada de forma tenue por la luna y las estrellas de la noche, no sabía aun que contestar o que pensar de todo lo que Haruka acaba de contarle, el saber la verdad de la voz de su esposa y conocer todo lo que había pasado era muy distinto a escucharla de sus mamás o de su nana, incluso podía comprender un poco que había orillado a la rubia a no decirle nada y actuar de la manera en que lo hizo pero aun así le seguía doliendo la falta de confianza por tratarse de la persona que amaba -Debiste decírmelo confiar en mi Haruka- miro a la ojiverde que se encontraba sentada a su lado en espera de una respuesta

-Lo sé, pero tuve tanto miedo a perderte que creí que esa era la mejor manera de actuar- bajo la mirada avergonzada -Fui una cobarde pero no quería que te alejaras de mi por nada aunque al final creo que casi logro apartarte totalmente de mi-

-Debiste tener más fe en mi, se que actué mal al inicio que debí escuchar lo que sabias, tomar en cuenta tus argumentos pero solo me cerré en lo que yo sentía en ese momento por eso salí corriendo ayer-

-Era lo que quería evitar princesa que no me escucharas que no me comprendieras en lo que sentía y en lo que se planeaba hacer, aunque fue peor revelarlo de la manera en que lo hice, no sabes cómo me arrepentí después de haberlo hecho pero ya no había marcha atrás, debía acabar lo que ya había comenzado-

-Cuando te mostraste frente a todos y descubriste tu rostro así como tu verdadero apellido no quise creerlo, cuando le dijiste toda la verdad al rey me sentí tan herida al pensar que no me amabas que yo solo había sido tu juguete, tu manera de lastimar a Souta para vengarte por el asesinato de tus padres, cuando me confirmaste que todo era verdad mi esperanza se desmorono y simplemente no quise saber nada mas de ti-

-Jamás fue mi intención hacerte sentir así no lo pensé bien y solo comencé a decir lo que sentía, el ver a ese hombre frente a mi siendo tan cínico, negando lo que había hecho me hizo hervir la sangre no pude contener mi furia y cuando me di cuenta ya lo había dicho todo, ya le había restregado en el rostro que tú me querías a mí, que eras mía y que él no era dueño de nada, ni siquiera del ser que llevaba su misma sangre- volvió a bajar la mirada sintiendo como lagrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos mientras ella trataba de contenerlas -Se que cada cosa que hice y dije estuvo mal princesa soy una idiota que te mostro su verdad frente a todos cuando debí hacerlo solo contigo y no sabes cómo me arrepiento por haberte lastimado- se levanto rápidamente del sitio donde se encontraba para hincarse frente a la peliaqua dejando resbalar por sus mejillas algunas lagrimas que ya le eran imposibles contener pero mirando fijamente a los ojos de la otra -Pero aun así te juro que cada palabra de amor que te he dicho has sido reales todo lo que siento por ti es tan cierto como el aire que respiro cada sonrisa cada gesto cada beso ha salido de aquí- señalo su pecho en la zona donde se encuentra el corazón

-Entonces porque esa última noche que fuiste a mi habitación no me lo dijiste si ya sabias todo, porque callaste la verdad si estabas ahí conmigo si de verdad me amabas ¿Por qué, Haruka porque?- Michiru le dio una mirada de reproche creía en lo que le estaba diciendo y le dolía ver a su amada llena de tristeza y dolor frente a ella simplemente porque nunca la había visto de esa manera, pero aun deseaba comprender porque había hecho todas las cosas de la manera en que habían sucedido

-No lo sé mi amor la última vez que te vi estaba llena de contradicciones, esa noche aun llegue convencida de no tomar mi apellido, de seguir con el plan que teníamos nosotras, de no hacer nada de lo que mis padres pensaban, cuando descubrí la verdad tenía ganas de no ser una Tenoh de ser simplemente una huérfana cualquiera con un apellido prestado y así poder seguir amándote seguir siendo solo tu Haruka no la heredera al trono, sin muertes de por medio sin odios o venganzas, llegue tratando de olvidar que por nuestra sangre eras mi enemiga, el saber que tenía que alejarme de ti por algo que no habías hecho me estaba destruyendo, no podía culparte de ser hija de quien eres y tampoco puedo odiar al rey porque aunque me quito alguna vez todo, sin querer el también me dio algo tan hermoso que me ha hecho feliz casi toda mi vida y esa eres tu porque sin él no existirías, entonces de nuevo como siempre hablamos y me hiciste ver la verdad de la gente del reino, me hiciste entrar en razón y ver que aquel plan de los Ritzu era la única solución para estar siempre contigo, aunque no te voy a negar que lo que termino de convencerme fue el amor de mis padres los verdaderos, cuando leí esa carta que escribió mi madre donde hablaban de todo el amor que sentía por mi me decidí por tomar todo lo que era mío, aunque también sabia en mi interior que podía perderte para siempre- volvió a bajar la mirada

Michiru se quedo en silencio sintiendo como las lagrimas de Haruka caían en su regazo mientras esta se abrazaba fuertemente a sus cintura y aunque ella entendía todo perfectamente le dolía el saber que Haruka había ocultado tantas cosas eran como espinas que clavaban fuertemente en su pecho.

-Princesa te juro que nunca he mentido en lo que siento siempre te he amado y sé que debí decirte todo esa noche pero no tuve el valor de perderte y después ir a presentarme ante tu padre y reclamarle todo, tu eres y serás siempre mi fuerza la que me escucha, que me tiende en todo lo que me sucede, se que hice las cosas mal se que te decepcione que te lastime de maneras que nunca quise y no sabes cómo lo siento puedo entender si estas muy furiosa y desilusionada por lo que hice pero por favor dame tu perdón no me dejes amor mío, quédate y te juro que nunca volveré a ocultarte nada, por más duro o complicado que sea, te amo tanto que sin ti nada de esto tendría sentido ni razón- la ojiverde se abrazo mas a la otra sin cambiar de posición ni un instante mientras trataba de ocultar las lagrimas que brotaban sin cesar

-Sabes Haruka yo estaba acostumbrada a estar sola y sin darme cuenta alejaba a todos, mentía sobre el dolor que sentía en mi pecho y nadie podía ver mis sentimientos, estos simplemente no le llegaban a nadie, creía que así debía ser que mi soledad estaba bien, pero entonces sucedió el milagro de conocerte aquel día que me libero ese fue el prologo de una historia que nunca hubiera imaginado, no importa si lo que te digo ahora suena común o irreal, es sincero todo lo que siento es sincero tan real como estar aquí contigo, todo siempre me trae a ti lo sé, ya no lo dudo ni un poco, en algún momento creí que estaba mal, incluso quería que terminara pero al arriesgarme me sentí tan feliz tan completa como nunca me había sentido, no sabía que destino obtendría pero cada vez que escuchaba tu voz, que me miraba en tus ojos sabia que todo estaría bien, que tu siempre serias mi comienzo y mi final- Michiru alzo el rostro de la otra para mirarla directamente a los ojos notando como las esmeraldas verdes que le fascinaban aun tenía un dejo de tristeza

-Michiru yo...- Haruka sintió los labios de Michiru sobre los suyos deteniendo sus próximas palabras

-Después de escuchar lo que mis madres y mi nana sabían me hizo sentir más tranquila, más segura de lo que tenia contigo, de lo que sentía y lo que tu sentías por mi además mi madre me dio las cartas que tú me mandaste por tanto años de separación- sonrió mientras veía la sorpresa en el rostro de la otra

-¿Entonces ella las tenia?-

-Si me lo confeso junto con todo lo demás que te he dicho ya, te defendió como no tienes idea y me mostro la verdadera persona que es Souta, pero fue después de leer todo lo que escribiste en ellas que me di cuenta de que cuando estaba a tu lado siempre me diste ternura, amor, comprensión la verdad es que al mirar atrás, pude notar que abrace tus anhelos, tus ideales, tus ganas de justicia por todos, sé que hay cosas que no dijiste correctamente pero el mensaje que nació no contiene palabras y ha estado en mi desde hace mucho tiempo atrás porque nuestros deseos y sueños fueron aumentando hasta convertirse en esta realidad, ahora cada que miro fijamente el cielo lleno de estrellas sin nombre, pienso en ti porque solo contigo lo he mirado de maneras que jamás llegue a imaginar, en esta enorme oscuridad del bosque me enseñaste a confiar, a ser feliz con las cosas más simples, me enseñaste a amarte al tocar la puerta de mi corazón por primera vez hace tantos años atrás y ahora no puedo ni quiero dejar de sentir todo esto que nace en mi solo con mirarte, al escuchar tu voz o simplemente al abrazarte, te amo tanto Haruka que se perfectamente que todo lo que has dicho es verdad sé que me amas de la misma manera y no sabes lo feliz que soy al saber eso, quiero estar siempre contigo no importa que suceda o que nos espere en los días por venir, nunca más volveré a separarme de ti por nada, ni por nadie, ni siquiera por el hombre que me dio la vida, porque es lo único que le debo y creo que ya he pagado, siempre estaré a tu lado, siempre mi amor y te perdono porque de cierta forma tu tampoco has tenido toda la culpa de esto-

-Cuando esto empezó note que gracias a tu amor y al estar a tu lado nació en mi corazón un brillante valor, tan grande que me quede sorprendida cuando lo descubrí, voy a seguir luchando con todas mis fuerzas para no perder nuestro destino mi amor y llegar al futuro que hemos imaginado juntas como debe ser, acepto mi debilidad así como mi falla y ya no me tambaleare ahora que estoy contigo- Haruka sonrió y se acerco abrazando por la cintura a Michiru para poder besarla tratando de demostrarle todo lo que sentía en ese preciso instante pero la peliaqua la detuvo antes de lograr su cometido

-Perdóname Haruka- Michiru bajo la mirada

-¿Porque tendría que perdonarte?, si tú no has hecho nada malo- la rubia alzó un poco el rostro de la otra para mirar la fijamente

-Por haber sido tan ciega y culparte sin ni siquiera escuchar tus motivos por alejarme por no darte mi comprensión, por ser la hija de quien soy porque después de todo mi padre asesino a los tuyos y yo no soy más que tu enemiga y aun así me amas y me pides que no te abandone- los ojos azules derramaron algunas lágrimas al recordar el motivo principal que la separaba de Haruka Tenoh

-No digas eso, tú no tienes la culpa de nada de eso yo hubiera reaccionado de una forma muy parecida de haber estado en tu lugar y sobre quién es tu padre a mi no me importa yo te quiero a ti por quien eres, por lo que hemos vivido no por tu apellido o tus antecesores no eres mi enemiga, eres mi amor, mi amor nunca lo olvides no tengo nada que perdonarte mi vida- la futura reina volvió a acercar sus rostros en busca nuevamente de un beso logrando por fin su cometido

Michiru simplemente disfruto de aquel beso y todo lo que conllevaba además de su amor, había perdón en el, había verdad y tranquilidad así como la promesa de seguir siempre juntas sin más secretos ni engaños de por medio -Debes prometerme una última cosa amor- la ojiazul se separo un poco del beso que ya comenzaba a ser más apasionado y sediento de parte de ambas

-Lo que quieras princesa- la miro expectante ya que no sabía que podía pedir la chica frente a ella

-No vuelvas a rendirte mas, no vuelvas a mostrarme ese rostro a punto de llorar, estaré contigo siempre y así a las dos nos resultara sencillo hacerle frente a lo que venga con la fuerza de nuestro amor, te juro que yo siempre seré tu apoyo y tu fuerza si así me necesitas, pero jamás vuelvas a mostrarme el rostro que tenías ayer cuando me fui entendiste Tenoh- la peliaqua la miro seria y muy decidida ella nunca volvería a dejar ver a la rubia de esa manera ella debía ser fuerte muy valiente debía ser la próxima reina y ella sería su pilar para que eso no cambiara

-Te juro con el corazón que no volveré a tener miedo y que siempre lo superaremos todo juntas, porque a tu lado se que todo es posible- la rubia sonrió mientras observaba como la mujer frente a ella se acercaba lentamente hasta acercar sus labios nuevamente cerrando todo el espacio entre ellas mientras su corazón le decía que todo marcharía bien desde ese momento

-Yo te juro que siempre creeré en ti sin importar lo que digan o lo que pase- la aun princesa se separo un poco del beso para decir esas palabras mientras dejaba que su esposa marcara un camino de besos por todo su cuello sintiendo como le comenzaba a quitar la capa que llevaba, para hacerla a un lado seguida de comenzar a buscar la manera de quitarle el vestido de forma rápida -Eres muy rápida amor- beso apasionadamente a la rubia mientras ella también le quitaba de manera totalmente ágil la capa que tenia para tirarla a el suelo

-Es para que llegue rápido la reconciliación princesa- Haruka sonrió mientras miraba con total devoción esos ojos que tanto amaba

-Pero esta vez me tienes que pagar el haberme hecho llorar tanto- miro de forma picara a la otra

-¿Me vas a castigar?- la heredera al trono se sentía totalmente excitada por lo general no veía de esa manera a Michiru ella siempre era solo coqueta, para que así la otra tomara la iniciativa para hacer el amor, Haruka siempre llevaba la batuta pero en esta ocasión la que tomaría el control iba a ser Michiru podía notarlo en el brillo de sus ojos

-Te voy a hacer sufrir solo un poco- la ojiazul le guiño un ojo para después empujar a la otra sobre su capa en el piso que estaba totalmente extendida -De alguna manera debes pagar el haberme hecho sufrir- la ojiazul regreso a los besos apasionados mientras se colocaba en cunclillas sobre el cuerpo de la otra y con total agilidad comenzaba a desabrochar el chaleco y la camisa de la rubia seguida del pantalón sin dejar de besarla ni un solo momento las ganas de estar con ella no la dejaban pensar en otra cosa que no fuera deshacerse de la ropa que estaba estorbándole

-Estoy a su total disposición princesa- Haruka la siguió besando y trato de comenzar a desvestir a sus esposa cuando de pronto sintió como era detenida

-No puedes tocar todavía, tienes que sufrir recuerdas- su esposa sonrió mientras tomaba las manos de la rubia y las colocaba sobre su cabeza recostándola nuevamente después de haberla dejado totalmente desnuda de la parte superior del cuerpo mientras continuaba con los besos apasionados y sus manos viajaban libremente por el cuerpo de la otra

-Eso no es justo yo también he sufrido- la ojiverde solo pudo terminar esa frase antes de sentir los traviesos labios de su esposa sobre uno de sus pechos haciendo que su boca solo dejara salir un pequeño gemido

-Si tocas regresare a tu casa a tomar té con tus padres- Michiru regreso a su labor después de ver el rostro de sus esposa y de escuchar aquel gemido unos instantes atrás sabía que estaba haciendo un buen trabajo -Tienes que sufrir- sonrió para después comenzar con lentos besos en el abdomen de la rubia dejando un camino húmedo por cada sitio que su boca pasaba quería llevar a la desesperación a la otra porque sabía perfectamente que Haruka era difícil de controlar sobre todo si se trataba de hacer el amor

-Pero no me hagas sufrir tanto- Haruka solo pudo volver a contener la respiración después de comenzar a sentir como su mujer comenzaba a bajar su pantalón lentamente mientras continuaba dando besos sobre su abdomen terminando de quitar la prenda lentamente del cuerpo de la otra para regresar con caricias sobre sus muslos y la parte interna de estos, rápidamente comenzó a lamer y besar el pecho derecho mientras continuaba dando caricias lentas en las piernas de la otra con su mano libre

-Creo que aun necesitas un poco mas de dolor mi vida- sonrió al mirar a su mujer con los ojos cerrados tratando de poder aguantar no tocarla, así que decidió acercarse a su oído para hablarle lentamente -No vas a abrir los ojos para ver lo que sigue- le dio el tono más seductor y bajo posible para después besar y morder un poco la oreja de la otra

-Me vas a enloquecer si sigues haciéndome esto- Haruka ya tenía abierto los ojos solo para darse cuenta que la belleza sobre ella había comenzado a quitarse lentamente la ropa aun sentada sobre su abdomen dando un espectáculo para su vista que jamaras se cansaría de admirar sin darse cuenta una de sus manos se estaba acercando a la cintura de la otra deseaba poder tocar la hermosa piel de la peliaqua

-Si haces eso se va a acabar el juego- sonrió al ver que la mano de la otra se alejaba rápidamente de su cuerpo mientras termino de quitar las prendas que faltaban y apoyo todo su cuerpo sobre el de la otra logrando un contacto total de ambos cuerpos sobre todo de la parte más sensible y que estaba comenzado a necesitar mayor atención dando un pequeño rose contra su esposa logro arrancarle un pequeño gemido llegando a un toque que le pareció exquisito dejando salir al mismo tiempo un leve gemido acompañado de uno igual al de su amante poco a poco comenzaron a hacer fricción con sus centros de forma dolorosamente insoportable pero deliciosa -Te amo tanto Haruka, tanto- le dio un beso suave y cadencioso mientas seguía dando un movimiento rítmico y tranquilo totalmente lento pero lleno de pasión y ansiedad, continuaban besándose pero aun no dejaba a la otra que la tocara simplemente la besaba mientras ella tenía el control total de lo que estaba sucediendo comenzó a descender su mano lentamente mientras los movimientos de su cuerpo contra el otro comenzaba a aumentar de velocidad sabía perfectamente que estaba al abismo del placer total y la rubia estaba mucho más cerca así que era el momento ideal para avanzar un poco mas

-Michiru no te detengas por favor no ahora- Haruka apenas podía hablar entre jadeos se había perdido desde el momento en que comenzó a sentir el sexo húmedo y caliente de Michiru buscando el suyo estaba deseosa de que continuara estaba a punto de llegar y la estaba haciendo sufrir demasiado si fuera otro el momento ella ya hubiera tomado el control total de lo que ocurría pero no quería correr el riesgo de que Michiru se fuera y la dejara ahí

-Deberías sufrir otro poquito más, ¿no lo crees?- dio una nueva envestida contra el cuerpo necesitado de la otra, arrancándole un gemido que le parecía embriagador necesitaba más de eso aun no estaba conforme

-No ya no me hagas sufrir- la rubia suplico con la mirada no podía tocar y eso la hacía sentir mucho peor solo pudo arquear la espalda para que sus centros se tocarán mucho más si era posible no podría resistir mucho si su mujer seguía con ese ritmo

-Creo que has ganado- acelero un poco el movimiento anterior de manera lenta y tranquila obteniendo gemidos sin control de parte de Haruka y también de ella estaba a punto de llegar al máximo placer cuando decidió introducir dos dedos dentro de la rubia sin ningún aviso arrancándole un gemido mas fuerte a la otra que se estremeció al inicio solo por la sorpresa pero rápidamente siguió el ritmo impuesto por su esposa mientras la abraza tratado de dar más contacto entre sus cuerpos ya no le importo demasiado si la otra se iba después de eso ya no podía estar más sin ni siquiera poder abrazarla sentir la piel de su espalda en sus manos la hizo sentir que tocaba el cielo en ese momento mientras continuaban besándose de manera apasionada y sin control Michiru contuvo el ritmo un poco más, llegaría al éxtasis pronto pero ella quería desbordar a su amor así que decidió resistir otro poco llevar al limite a la rubia así continuo con el movimiento hasta que se dio cuenta como llegaban ambas al deseado orgasmo sintiendo como sus dedos se mojaban totalmente con los fluidos de su esposa seguido de un temblor y un fuerte gemido de parte de esta, Michiru la miro llena de ternura viendo una Haruka totalmente sonrojada, desarmada y con la respiración totalmente agitada, amaba con todo su ser todo sobre ella, ahora podía comprobarlo más que nunca estaba loca y profundamente enamorada de la rubia no cambiará por nada esos momentos que habían vivido y seguía viviendo a su lado sonrió llena de satisfacción le gustaba llevar a esos límites a su rubia

-Veo que disfrutas de llevar el control princesa- Haruka había logrado controlar su respiración después de que su mujer la había hecho tocar el cielo sabía que la habían perdonado así que era momento de hacer que en esa ocasión fuera la otra la que supiera cuanto la amaba

-Me fascinó creo que lo haré más seguido- Michiru sonrió sobre los labios de la otra antes de darle un beso tranquilo y amoroso -Ahora veo por qué te gusta tanto ser la que manda-

-Bueno pero ahora que ya me has hecho sufrir es mi turno-

-¿De hacerme sufrir?-

-No de que sepas cuanto te amo y que siempre viviré solo para hacerte feliz- la rubia comenzó a besarla apasionadamente mientras comenzaba a colocarse sobre el cuerpo de la otra

-Pero estas lastimada de tu brazo mi vida- Michiru sonrió traviesa sabia perfectamente que nada detendría en ese momento a Haruka si estaba ya decidida a hacerlo

-Eso no será problema te lo aseguro además eso no te intereso hace uno instantes- la beso rápidamente

-Es cierto pero yo era quien estaba haciendo algo tu solo mirabas- beso su nariz y sonrió

-No me pasara nada lo prometo- Haruka abrazo a la peliaqua que ya estaba totalmente bajo ella para comenzar ambas a devorarse a besos ninguna quería separarse ni un instante de la otra solo la necesidad de respirar las hacía despegar sus labios de la otra -Estoy loca por ti Michiru eres mi vida, el aire que respiro a diario, eres mi todo ya no puedo continuar sin ti- la volvió a besar mientras de forma hábil la colocaba completamente su cuerpo sobre el de la otra, era su turno de tomar el control total, comenzó besando su cuello dando algunas mordidas y besos tiernos en el, mientras sus manos comenzaban a trazar caricias ardientes sobre la piel blanca de su mujer, sus besos fueron descendiendo poco a poco por su cuello, sus hombros, su pecho hasta que llegó al valle entre sus senos -Eres demasiado hermosa en todos los sentidos y te amo tanto que no puedo describirlo- volvió a besar la boca que la tenia loca mientras colocaba su cuerpo entre las piernas de su mujer y bajaba lentamente una de sus manos para comenzar a acariciar lentamente el clítoris de la ojiazul acompañado de besos llenos de pasión por todo el cuello de esta

-También siento lo mismo mi amor, llenas mi alma con un calor que me hace feliz- Michiru alzo el rostro de la otra para mirarla fijamente notando sus ojos oscurecidos de deseo como seguramente estaban los de ella - Te necesito ahora no puedo esperar más-

-Yo tampoco puedo esperar- Haruka volvió a besar su cuello mientras comenzó a introducir lentamente dos dedos ayudados por el empuje de su cadera debido a que era su brazo herido mientras con su otra mano acariciaba la cintura subiendo rápidamente a uno de los pechos de su mujer, mientras continuaba con su trabajo su boca seguía besando cálidamente las mejillas de Michiru así como su boca llegando en algunas ocasiones a silenciar los gemidos de esta

-No pares amor, no ahora- Michiru la abrazo con fuerza sintiendo cada musculo de la espalda de Haruka bajo sus dedos tratando de pegar mas sus cuerpos, sus piernas abrazaron a las caderas de la otra buscando el máximo contacto posible, estaba cerca del orgasmo con cada embestida de su amante parecía que deseaba fundirse con ella formar un solo ser era casi imposible en ese momento saber donde empezaba una y donde terminaba la otra.

De pronto toda su pasión, su deseo, su amor se desbordo sobre ellas era imposible contenerlo más, la primera que en alcanzarlo fue Michiru sintiendo como su cuerpo se estremecía totalmente solo había podido sostenerse en la posición en la que estaban debido a que había clavado un poco sus uñas a la espalada de la otra, estaba segura que al día siguiente Haruka tendría unos cuantos rasguños pero al parecer a esta no le importo en lo más minino sobre todo cuando oleada tras oleada de placer la sacudieron sin control dejándola totalmente extasiada, ambas solo terminaron ese momento con un beso apasionado casi desesperado que poco a poco se volvió suave y profundo llevándolas lentamente a cambiar de posición para terminar una al lado de la otra abrazadas mientras seguían compartiendo besos llenos de amor.

-Creo que te estás volviendo muy buena en esto- Michiru sonrió de manera dulce un tanto risueña como una niña inocente y a la vez traviesa

-Es la práctica lo que me ha ayudado, me encanta practicar contigo- la rubia le dio una mirada seductora para después abrazarla pegando sus rostros mientras le hablaba al oído -Soy tan feliz estando a tu lado que nada pude compararse con esto que siento ahora mismo, te lo juro princesa-

Michiru sintió su corazón llenarse de un calor que solo podía sentir con la persona a su lado, la felicidad que tenía en ese instante la hacía capaz de cometer cualquier locura en ese momento, correría por el bosque desnuda gritando que amaba con locura a Haruka Tenoh sin importarle si era su enemiga por traiciones pasadas o no, pero en ese momento le era suficiente estar así entre sus brazos escuchándola decir cuánto la quería -Te amo, ¿lo sabes?, de la forma más egoísta, de la forma más cruel,-

Haruka estaba sorprendida ante lo que estaba escuchando pero aun así pudo responder de forma casi automática las palabras que había escuchado -Te quiero solo para mí y si la distancia, amor mío es un problema-

-Yo la hare a un lado, la acortare, para tenerte siempre conmigo, paso a paso, beso a beso, hasta volvernos dos, hasta volvernos una y así jamás separarnos- ambas terminaron juntas el pequeño poema mientras seguían mirándose de manera fija la una a la otra

-¿Donde leíste eso princesa?- la ojiverde estaba sorprendida, no podía creer que Michiru supiera el poema que ella le había escrito en una de las cartas que jamás recibió en los años de separación

-En una de tus cartas- sonrió al mirar los ojos totalmente abiertos y sorprendidos de Haruka -Te dije que mi madre me las había dado y alcance a leer algunas antes de venir, me gusto demasiado ese poema que hiciste para mi así que lo aprendí de memoria muy rápido-

-Te extrañaba demasiado y te amaba, debía decírtelo de alguna manera y esa fue la única que encontré- la rubia la abrazo mas contra su cuerpo -¿Las leerás todas?-

-Si, aunque solo algunas fueron suficiente para saber que me ambas y que no solo había sido un juego o un engaño- la beso -También te amo de la misma manera aunque yo no escriba tan bien como tu-

-Es que tengo una musa demasiado hermosa- Haruka se sonrojo totalmente ante el halago de lo buena que era para los poemas

-Lo sé- la peliaqua se acurruco mas al cuerpo de la otra mientras colocaba su capa sobre ellas después de todo estaban recostadas sobre la de Haruka y comenzaba a sentirse el frio del bosque -Estoy algo cansada ¿Puedo dormir entre sus brazos un rato su majestad?-

-Todo el tiempo que desee mi princesa- Haruka la abrazo envolviéndola totalmente entre sus brazos para dormirse casi inmediatamente después de repetir nuevamente en varias ocasiones que la amaba más que a nada y que estaba muy agradecida por el perdón de Michiru, la peliaqua se sentía completamente feliz, plena ya no importaba que pudiera pasar si tenía el amor de la mujer que en ese momento la abrazaba posesivamente, ya nada malo pasaría todo saldría totalmente bien, estaba segura sobre todo porque ella sentía exactamente lo mismo y con la misma intensidad, con la mirada aun sobre la rubia fue cayendo presa del sueño que la enviaba a todas aquellas ilusiones de él futuro que soñaba tener junto a la persona que más amaba en su vida.

0ooo0ooo0ooo

Faltaban unas horas para el amanecer y no podían cargar más cosas en las dos carretas que tenían, había aún mucha mercancía pero no podían hacer nada más de lo que ya estaba hecho, el ejército del rey se acercaba y si no apuraban el paso no tendrían oportunidad de salir del pueblo a salvo como debieron hacerlo horas antes.

-Honoka ya es todo lo que la carreta soporta, es momento de marcharnos-

-Lo sé vamos por papá- miro a su hermana apurada haber tenido que subir todo eso en tan poco tiempo había agotado bastante a su hermana y a su padre -Nozomi crees que ella lo vaya a perdonar lo que le hizo ya sabes tratarla de lo peor-

-Hermanita como puedes pensar tan mal de Haruka si la conoces bien, no creo que no entienda lo que nuestro padre pensaba- la chica pasó un brazo sobre los hombros de su hermana tratando de confortarla

-Pero ahora no solo es Haruka, es su majestad, la última Tenoh la legítima reina- Honoka jamás lo hubiera pensado, ni creído si no lo hubiera escuchado de la misma boca de la rubia sabes que nuestro padre la trato muy mal la última vez que se vieron, el de verdad la ofendió de una manera muy cruel-

-Lo sé hermanita pero no creo que solo por ser ahora la futura reina, ella haya cambiado de esa manera, no te preocupes además si ama a la hija del hombre que mato a sus padres no creo que sea muy rencorosa- Nozomi supo que había hablado de más cuando vio la mirada triste de su hermana pequeña -Lo siento no debí decir eso-

-No te preocupes, ella siempre me dijo que no me quería de esa manera que estaba enamorada de alguien más, ¿además como podría yo competir contra la princesa del reino?- se separo un poco de la chica mayor para que no le tuviera lástima por seguir enamorada de alguien que en ese momento era más imposible que nunca

-Encontrarás a alguien que te ame de la misma manera o más te lo aseguro, olvidaras a Haruka Tenoh ya lo veraz- Nozomi abrazo a la otra chica dándole una sonrisa alegre tratando de hacer sentir mejor a su pequeña hermana imaginaba lo difícil que debía ser la situación para esta no sólo el saber que la otra no la amaba igual, sino que ya le pertenecía a otra que además estaba más elevada socialmente que ellas, porque ni más ni menos la futura reina a la que su hermana amaba estaba enamorada de la actual princesa del reino.

-¿Ya está todo listo hijas?- el Sr Nishiko se acerco rápidamente a las dos chicas esperando que ellas tuvieran lista su carreta, después de todo era una carrera contra el tiempo sabia que debió haber hecho eso desde el momento en que empezó la pelea en el primer pueblo debió haber sacado todo rápidamente y haber acudido al campamento de su majestad como casi toda la gente del reino había hecho, incluso los más rezagados lo habían estado haciendo desde horas antes de que él se decidiera, sobre todo porque ya no tenía opción al saber que el ejército se acercaba peligrosamente al segundo pueblo para establecerse ahí para planear su siguiente ataque a los que llamaban ahora alzados, pero tenía tanta vergüenza de pedir ayuda a la próxima reina por la forma en la que se había comportado la última vez que hablo con ella, no deseaba acudir al sitio solo para ser solo sacado a patadas del lugar, pero eso era mucho mejor que ir con Kaioh para ser asesinado sobre todo cuando este se enterara que alguna vez le dio trabajo a la ultima Tenoh, si él hubiera sabido la verdadera identidad de la chica se hubiera comportado de una manera totalmente diferente pero en ese momento ya no había nada que hacer, era una lección que debía aprender de la peor manera que equivocado había estado tratando de esa forma tan horrible a la gente con un nivel social menor al suyo, ahora solo le quedaba actuar y esperar que Haruka siguiera siendo la chica que él conoció, esperaba que perdonara sus errores aceptándolo para darle un poco de seguridad a él y a sus hijas

-Si padre y creo que será mejor que nos marchemos de una vez el ejército no debe tardar en comenzar a avanzar hacia el pueblo- Nozomi había tomado la palabra rápidamente esperando no equivocarse en su decisión de ir a pedir perdón a su majestad por la grosería que una vez su padre cometió en su contra, tenía esperanza de una respuesta afirmativa

-Entonces no se que esperamos, vamos subamos a las carretas- Honoka subió rápidamente a una de ellas ofreciendo una mano a su hermana mientras veía como su padre subía a otra -Su majestad no puede haber cambiado mucho a como era, además no creo que pueda decir que no a todas estas provisiones- sonrió solo ante la idea de saber que vería nuevamente a la ojiverde porque aunque ella no la amara de la misma manera, ella aun la quería y sabía que Haruka siempre seria su amiga sin importar nada, así que después de ver la señal de aprobación de su padre y su hermana agitó las riendas de su caballo para que este comenzará su andar seguido de la otra carreta.

-¿Hermanita te sientes bien?- Nozomi la miro contrariada como podía su hermana pasar de la tristeza a una inexplicable felicidad

-Si, sabes recordé todo el tiempo en que fuimos amigas de Haruka y me di cuenta que no es tan malo solo tener su amistad- sonrió de manera sincera

-Entiendo y me alegra que lo veas de esa manera- abrazo a la otra de manera fraternal –Y creo que es la misma condición a la que llegue con Rogelio no es tan malo solo tener su amistad, bueno porque entonces no aceleras un poco el paso creo que deberíamos avisar que el ejercito pronto ocupará por completo el segundo pueblo-

-Si creo que debemos ayudar a que su majestad tome el trono lo más pronto posible- Honoka agitó un poco más las riendas tal vez ese debía ser su papel en la vida de la rubia ser una amiga leal, apoyarla en todo lo que pudiera ya que el de amarla y ser amada por ella ya estaba ocupado por alguien que ella sabía perfectamente valía la pena.

0ooo0ooo0ooo

Haruka sintió como el frío de la madrugada comenzaba a instalarse sobre sus brazos incluso sobre su rostro y aunque estaban cubiertas por la capa de Michiru estaba segura que dormir desnudas en medio del bosque no era lo mejor para su salud, por supuesto que no cambiaría ni uno solo de esos instantes ni siquiera por la mejor cama de cualquier reino que pudiera existir, volteo un poco el rostro y pudo ver a su diosa aguamarina durmiendo tranquilamente abrazada a su cintura con una sonrisa cálida en su rostro, sería feliz si despertara a diario y tuviera esa visión cada mañana de su vida, lucharía cada segundo de sus futuros días si su recompensa era regresar siempre a los brazos de aquella mujer que adoraba con toda el alma.

-Si me ves demasiado me voy a desgastar- Michiru hablo sin abrir los ojos aun sacando de sus pensamientos a la rubia

-No imposible una belleza como tu es eterna- la ojiverde beso los labios de la otra con delicadeza -Si despertara a diario así, no desearía levantarme por la mañana-

-Entonces así será mi amor ya lo veraz- beso su frente mientras se separaba un poco -Pero ahora creo que debemos volver a tu casa antes de que el sol salga totalmente y todos comiencen a buscarnos, además ya me está dando frio Ruka-

-No quiero volver aun, quedémonos otro ratito si princesa- comenzó a besar sus hombros mientas la aprisionaba entre sus brazos

-No, tenemos responsabilidades, lo sabes debo volver con mis madres y tú debes terminar la guerra que iniciaste- se separo totalmente antes de ceder a los besos de la otra para sentarse rápidamente después de haberle dado un beso en la nariz a su esposa -Anda no seas floja majestad si no lo haces te voy a castigar y tendrás que dormir fuera de mi cama una semana-

-No, si lo pones de esa forma mejor ya me voy a vestir Michi- se sentó rápidamente para comenzar a buscar su ropa de la misma forma en que la otra ya lo hacía

-Ves es muy fácil hacerme caso mi vida- la peliaqua le acerco su camisa a la rubia mientras veía como esta acababa de vestirse rápidamente de la parte de abajo riendo divertida porque ella ya estaba totalmente lista para irse, era mucho mas fácil a veces solo colocarse la ropa interior y un vestido de una sola pieza

-Por supuesto que es fácil amor, sobre todo si me das ese tipo de incentivos- se puso la camisa y su chaleco rápidamente para después comenzar a abrocharse ambos de manera rápida y nada precisa

-Majestad no me diga que no sabe ni vestirte sola- Michiru se rio de manera burlona para después acercarse y comenzar a ayudarle a la otra como si de una niña mimada se tratara -No te mal acostumbres no te voy a vestir siempre- beso su mejilla para después ir por su capa y colocársela encima

-Claro no te gusta ayudarme a ponerme la ropa pero si te agrada que me la quite ¿verdad?-

-Es mucho más divertido además no veo que te quejes demasiado- le sonrió picara

-Como me voy a quejar si me pones demasiado nerviosa, además teniéndote cerca no quiero estar vestida, si tuviéramos más tiempo te llevaría al lago para ver que se siente hacerlo en el agua- sonrió al ver a la otra totalmente sonrojada ante sus palabras

-Entonces después tendremos que venir porque no pienso quedarme con la duda amor- Michiru sonrió, sabía que le había devuelto el sonrojo a su esposa al ver su rostro como un tomate mientras le acercaba su capa al mismo tiempo que se movía de una manera muy sensual que sabía perfectamente volvía loca a la rubia -Creo que deberías lavar esto antes de irnos, está un poquito sucio y no creo que quieras que tu mama te pregunte de que es- le guiño un ojo de manera traviesa mientras le daba la prenda a la otra aun mas roja que antes

-Eres una traviesa sabias- Haruka rápidamente se acerco al lago y comenzó a lavar su capa que por supuesto estaba pero bastante sucia

-Pero así me amas-

-Demasiado- se acerco a su esposa extendiendo su capa después de haberla exprimido se podía volver a ver el hermoso color verde de esta ya sin ninguna mancha para poder así doblarla y llevarla en la mano mientras entrelazaba su mano libre con la de su esposa -La secare bien en la casa, creo que ya podemos irnos mi vida hay alguien a quien quiero presentarte-

-Bien, pero hace falta algo- la peliaqua se detuvo mientras se giraba a ver a su esposa -Quiero mis anillos de vuelta-

-Pensé que jamás los pedirías- sonrió mientras la abrazaba para rápidamente separarse un poco y sacar de la bolsa de su pantalón la cadena donde había guardado todos los anillos que pertenecían a ambas -Ayer me los quite un poco antes de que llegaras pensaba guardarlos porque no quería perderlos en medio de alguna batalla-

-Eso no pasara, yo guardare los míos y tu llevaras el tuyo puesto como debe ser- sonrió cuando vio una afirmación de parte de la otra para ver como esta sacaba tres anillos de la cadena mientras volvía a colgarse al cuello el que ella una vez le había regalado y colocarse en el dedo anular el que le pertenecía

-Michiru se que tal vez no estemos bien casadas en este momento ya que mi verdadero apellido es otro, pero soy tuya y tu mía para mi nada ha cambiado y deseo que después de que todo esto acabe me hagas el honor de casarte conmigo nuevamente y convertirte en mi esposa, en mi reina- Haruka miro fijamente a los ojos notando como el hermoso azul se cristalizaba un poco

-No podría tener otra respuesta más que si, lo sabes mi amor- la peliaqua sonrió y sello la respuesta con un beso tierno y lleno de amor para después dejar que Haruka le colocara sus anillos en el dedo correspondiente de la mano izquierda

-Ahora si soy totalmente feliz mi princesa- la rubia volvió a tomar de la mano a su esposa para continuar caminando -Se que aun me faltan unas cosas que resolver pero espero no sea tan tardado y difícil- sonrió

-Haruka ya no me digas mas princesa yo no tengo ese título simplemente no lo merezco Souta es solo un usurpador del trono y yo…-

-Basta Michiru ya lo hablamos eres mi princesa, no por tu estatus familiar o por quien es tu padre, es por lo que significas para mí porque tú eres bellísima, eres mi sol radiante que me ayuda a seguir eres como las princesas de los cuentos antiguos a las que se rescatan para amar y adorar por siempre, eternamente en esta y en cualquier otra vida, siempre serás mi princesa, ya no hables mas de quien es o que ha hecho tu padre, tu no debes cargar sus culpas yo te amo a ti por ser la mujer que eres nada mas, además si eres princesa porque eres la esposa de la princesa Tenoh- limpio con sus pulgares algunas lagrimas que salían de esos ojos que tanto amaba

-Gracias por amarme tanto Haruka y por ser tan justa princesa Tenoh- la abrazo llena de agradecimiento

-No tienes nada que agradecer pero creo que debemos seguir ahora-

Después de caminar un buen rato aun tomadas de la mano y disfrutando el silencio así como la paz que sentían al estar juntas sin pensar en nada mas habían salido del boque y se dirigían al sitio donde Michiru había encontrado a Haruka la noche anterior

-Bueno aquí es princesa, te los voy a presentar- Haruka sonrió mientras se veía un brillo de alegría en sus ojos y se paraba de manera seria entre las dos tumbas frente a ellas para comenzar a hablar con dirección a las dos lapidas -Mama, Papa esta es Michiru Kaioh mi esposa, el amor de mi vida y mi mayor felicidad se que ustedes deseaban verme feliz y les aseguro que con ella lo soy, deben estar muy contentos porque lo voy a lograr al final de todo, lo juro, gracias porque también se que ustedes la pusieron en mi camino- quito la vista de ese sitio y después miro a su esposa -Michiru estos son mis padres Misato y Miyuki Tenoh creí que debías conocerlos, así que bueno ya es oficial los presente, diles algo- la rubia se puso al lado de la ojiazul esperando que esta saliera de el silencio en el que se encontraba sumida

-Es un placer conocerlos- Michiru dio una reverencia, ella sabía perfectamente que Haruka visitaba a sus padres en sus tumbas que conversaba con ellos e incluso les pedía consejos, siempre le pareció natural pero jamás pensó que un día la llevaría a aquel sitio, de verdad Haruka la amaba tanto para compartirle ese sitio tan especial en su vida y además presentarla de aquella manera tan bella -Solo puedo decir que me siento muy honrada y agradecida con ustedes por cruzar en mi camino este maravilloso ser que es su hija, yo la amo más que a nada en mi vida de la misma forma que se ella me ama y les prometo que la voy a hacer todo lo que pueda para que sea feliz jamás volverá a estar triste o sola lo juro- Michiru dio otra corta reverencia después de sus palabras se sentía nerviosa como si esperara una aprobación sonora cuando sabía que eso no podía suceder

-Creo que están contentos amor- Haruka tomo su mano

-¿De verdad?, no crees que se decepcionen de mi, ya sabes los suegros a veces no creen que la opción de sus hijas sea la mejor- apretó su mano de manera nerviosa

-No, no te preocupes ellos no son así además ya lo dije ellos te llevaron a mí, o a mi contigo, como sea están muy orgullosos de mi y de la mujer de la que me he enamorado- beso de forma tranquila a la peliaqua tratando de transmitir toda la calma que ella sentía -Bueno ahora si vamos a la casa o si no dentro de poco comenzaran a buscarnos como locos- rio de manera traviesa imaginando a todos por el bosque tratando de encontrarlas histéricos mientras ellas se encontraban en la casa tranquilas

-¿Nunca se te quitara lo niña traviesa? - Le gustaba bastante ese lado de Haruka a veces seguía pareciendo una niña de corta edad

-No creo, déjame poner mi capa a secar- la rubia se había acercado a unos tendederos que su madre usaba siempre y que no habían sido quitados porque serian útiles -Estará perfecta en un rato- volvió a tomar la mano de la otra para seguir su camino a la casa

-Si tu lo dices- la ojiazul solo movió un poco los hombros sabia que la capa tardaría más de lo que Haruka deseaba para volver a su anterior estado, pero no deseaba sacar a la otra de su error así que continuo caminando tranquila hasta que pudo notar lo cerca que estaban de la casa donde pudo ver a lo lejos sentados afuera de esta y acurrucados entre sí a sus amigos Setsuna y Rogelio sonrió feliz de que ellos también estuvieran bien, detuvo su marcha al mismo tiempo que su esposa y vio con simpatía como esta le empujaba el pie al muchacho aun dormido mientras le llamaba de manera baja

-Veo que no somos las únicas que se han reconciliado- Haruka sonrió mientras veía como aun soñolientos los dos jóvenes que estaban sentados trataban de entender que sucedía

-Haruka es en serio trataba de dormir un poco- Rogelio se puso rápidamente de pie acompañado de su novia y abrazo con felicidad a su amiga como si intentará felicitarla por su notable avance con su esposa

-Entonces de verdad estabas aquí Michiru- Setsuna abrazo a la peliaqua

-Si y me alegra que tu también estés aquí, me tranquiliza saber que estas bien además segura- la aun princesa sonrió alejándose un poco de su amiga para mirar al otro chico -También me alegra verte a ti Rogelio- lo abrazo rápido como una forma de saludo

-Muchas gracias majestad a mí también me alegra bastante verla- el muchacho se sentía un poco sorprendido ante el efusivo saludo pero eso solo le daba una buena señal, su amiga había logrado una buena reconciliación

-Vamos, somos amigos así que dime solamente Michiru-

-Está bien Michiru- el joven sonrió tranquilo

-Haruka yo quiero disculparme por todo lo que te dije de todo lo que pasó, más que nada por la bofetada que te di, creo que me sobrepase me siento muy mal por no haberte creído pero más que nada por no haberte escuchado y estoy muy apenada, de verdad lo siento mucho y te aseguro que de ahora en adelante te apoyare en lo que sea majestad- Setsuna había hablado desde ese momento mirando fijamente a los ojos a Haruka y hasta que termino las últimas palabras bajo la vista

-Vamos Setsuna mis amigos no deben llamarme majestad, sobre todo si son los que han estado siempre conmigo no tengo nada que reclamarte ni disculpar siquiera, de haber estado yo en tu lugar seguramente hubiera reaccionado de manera parecida- la rubia se acerco y abrazo a la otra chica que solo dejo derramar algunas lagrimas -No te culpes mas Setsuna que todo está bien seguiremos siendo amigas como siempre-

-Muchas gracias Haruka de verdad me has quitado un peso de encima- se separo de la otra secando sus lagrimas con tranquilidad y dejando ir aquella culpa que no la dejaba volvió abrazarla y le dio un beso rápido en la mejilla -Es por la cachetada-

-Amiga debiste habérsela dado más fuerte, después de todo yo no le pegue- Michiru se acerco a las dos tranquila pero aun así rápidamente tomo la mano de su esposa por supuesto que sabía que ambas chicas frente a ella solo eran amigas pero eso no la hacía sentir un poco de celos incluso noto que Rogelio se comporto de una manera parecida a la suya

-No yo creo con la que me diste fue suficiente gracias por tu apoyo amor- Haruka rio de manera aliviada al parecer todo volvía a la normalidad

-Bueno imagino que van a entrar para hablar con todos aunque estén tranquilas ya todo el mundo imagina que se reconciliaron incluso se la pasaron gran parte de la noche pensando que usaran para la fiesta de su segunda boda- el muchacho les sonrió divertido al ver los rostros de la pareja de casadas

-Me alegra que piensen así- fue lo único que pudo decir la rubia ante la vergüenza que sentía al imaginar que todos en su casa habían supuesto como había sido la reconciliación que habían tenido

-Ahhh es cierto, cuando vuelvan a casarse por favor déjenos volver a ser sus padrinos después de todo nosotros estuvimos ahí el día de su primera unión matrimonial- los ojos granate de Setsuna mostraban una petición sincera

-Y también estuvimos la noche- Rogelio complemento aquello solo para ver como se volvían a sonrojar totalmente las dos chicas mas jóvenes

-Eso no deben ni dudarlo un instante ustedes siempre nos apoyaron y estuvieron a nuestro lado, así que volverán a ser nuestros padrinos- la peliaqua había respondido rápidamente ya que nunca podría pensar en nadie más para ocupar el lugar de sus amigos además así tratar de pasar de largo del comentario del muchacho

-Es verdad por supuesto que ustedes también deben aceptar que nosotras seamos las madrinas de su boda- Haruka había comenzado a reír cuando vio el cambio en el rostro de los otros dos le había devuelto la broma que su amigo les había jugado

-Deacuerdo- los otros dos habían hablado al mismo tiempo

-Ahora que todo eso quedo resuelto que hacían ambos durmiendo afuera, se que desean privacidad pero el frio a estas horas de la madrugada es más intenso aquí- la rubia los miraba un tanto expectante ante la respuesta pensando demasiado tarde el no haberse metido en un asunto muy privado

-Tienes razón y no fue por nada que puedas imaginar lo que paso es que durante la noche estuvieron llegando carretas con gente rezagada del segundo pueblo, al parecer el ejercito comenzaría a avanzar para establecerse en él un poco antes del amanecer y preferían venir a refugiarse con nosotros incluso ayudar, creo que Souta quiere llegar hasta aquí- Rogelio bajo un poco la mirada al referirse al padre la peliaqua - Lamento mi tono Michiru-

-No debes disculparte, después de todo se llama Souta y ese hombre ya no significa nada para mi, por eso estoy aquí para apoyar a mi esposa- apretó la mano de la rubia como muestra de su apoyo

-Ya no podemos posponerlo más Rogelio hoy debemos tomar ese pueblo para detener la ventaja que tienen hasta este momento- la rubia había cambiado totalmente el rostro a uno más serio debía pensar rápidamente la estrategia a seguir o perderían rápidamente aquella guerra antes de siquiera empezar

-Lo sé, la gente ya esta lista no lo dudes- el muchacho detuvo sus palabras al escuchar carretas acercándose -Pensé que ya habían llegado todas- miro a las otras tres chicas para comenzar a caminar detrás de Haruka seguido de las otras dos llegando así a la entrada del campamento notando que los que venían en un par de carretas eran los Nishiko

-Su majestad- el hombre que tenía el mando de la carreta la había detenido frente a los cuatro mirando fijamente a la rubia mientras intentaba controlar los nervios para continuar hablando y bajar de la carreta

-Señor Nishiko jamás imagine verlo aquí- Haruka estaba totalmente sorprendida pensaba que el hombre la odiaba y por consiguiente jamás iría al campamento donde ella se encontraba

-Lo suponía, y no se imagina todo el tiempo que lo estuve pensando antes de venir, tenía miedo de su respuesta pero la seguridad de mis hijas fue lo que me orillo a venir a rogarle a suplicarle que nos permita quedarnos aquí, se que actué de la peor manera la última vez que nos vimos y no sabe cuánto me arrepiento de la forma en la que pensaba, de la ambición que me cegó por tanto tiempo pero le aseguro que mis intenciones son buenas, he traído todos los suministros que he podido cargar en mis dos carretas, para ponerlos a su total disposición, pero por favor no me saque de este sitio- se había arrodillado frente a la rubia mientras hablaba y contenía algunas lagrimas esperando una respuesta afirmativa

-Por favor su majestad sabemos que nuestro padre actuó mal pero el será alguien diferente, sabemos que usted tiene un buen corazón y nos atrevemos por eso a pedir un poco de comprensión y ayuda- Honoka había hablado antes de dejar que Haruka diera una respuesta mientras ambas hermanas juntaban las manos en forma suplicante y bajaban la cabeza de manera respetuosa

-Señor Nishiko yo no soy así usted lo sabe me conoce bien, todos podemos equivocarnos, no necesita llegar a tanto- Haruka lo había levantado del piso para después detenerlo ya que parecía que el hombre estaba muy cansado -Alguna vez usted me ayudo cuando yo más lo necesitaba, de usted obtuve dinero para que mi familia y yo pudiéramos comer jamás olvidare eso, por eso creo que estamos a mano, solo espero que de verdad cambie su manera de pensar en un futuro, además sus hijas son mis amigas y me han ayudado en un momento muy difícil que no puedo pagar con traición-

-Lo haré majestad se lo juro cambiare y de verdad le viviré agradecido- el hombre no pudo contener más las lágrimas y las dejo libremente correr

-Soldado- Rogelio había llamado a uno de los chicos que cuidaban el camino al campamento durante la noche

-Dígame capitán-

-Lleve al señor Nishiko y a sus hijas a que les den algo de comer así como algunas mantas, respecto a las carretas pida que alguien lo ayude y colóquelas junto a las demás provisiones, cuando los tres se sientan bien estoy seguro que ayudarán en lo que puedan, por favor- Rogelio miro hacia el otro guardia que rápidamente se acerco para ayudar mientras se apresuró a la otra carrera para ayudar a la futura reina a bajar a las chicas que el aun consideraba sus amigas

-Estas bien Honoka- la ojiverde coloco a la chica despacio en el piso mientras la miraba detenidamente

-Si Haruka muchas gracias, perdón su majestad- la joven bajó la mirada ante su error

-Tranquila solo soy Haruka recuerda que siempre seguirás siendo mi amiga te lo prometí-

-Gracias- Honoka no pudo aguantar más y la abrazo

En ese momento Michiru se acerco un poco cautelosa para fingir un poco de tos haciendo que ambas se separaran, aunque no quería ser muy obvia estaba furiosa y llena de celos.

-Es cierto Honoka antes de que te vayas quiero que conozcas a la persona de la que te hable- la ojiverde se acerco a su esposa y entrelazando sus manos continuo hablando -Esta es mi esposa Michiru Kaioh- giro a ver a su esposa y continuó -Amor estas son Honoka y Nozomi Nishiko grandes amigas que siempre están apoyándome, tengo mucho de conocerlas-

-Es un placer princesa Kaioh- Honoka le dio una reverencia seguida de su hermana que dijo las mismas palabras

-Para mí también es un placer, me da gusto que se encuentren bien y que ahora ya estén seguras aquí- Michiru les dio una reverencia parecida a las de ellas y sonrió aunque sabía que jamás había pasado nada entre la chica más joven y su esposa no podía evitar sentir celos incontrolables al verlas cerca, aunque sabía que debía controlarse o quedaría como una loca controladora

-Creo que deben descansar y continuaremos las presentaciones después, ¿no les parece?- Rogelio había decidido romper la tensión que pudo notar rápidamente en el ambiente entre Michiru y Honoka

-Es verdad, pero antes de irnos creo que deben saber que cuando salimos del segundo pueblo el ejército ya había empezado a avanzar para tomarlo por completo- Nozomi había tomado la palabra antes de retirarse

-¿Hace cuanto dejaron el pueblo?- la rubia supo en ese momento que el tiempo estaba comenzando a jugar en su contra

-Una hora y media majestad- Nozomi sonrió un poco cansada

-No se preocupen vayan a descansar lo necesitan-

-Haruka ellos tendrán el segundo pueblo cuando el sol ya haya salido completamente y eso será en una dos horas más o menos- Setsuna por fin había hablado hasta que vio que las chicas se retiraban junto con su padre y los dos soldados

-Lo sé creo que es momento de hacer planes, debemos despertar a todos ahora ya no hay más tiempo-

-Entonces que estamos esperando- su amigo comenzó a caminar con dirección a la casa acompañado de la chica morena

-¿Estas enojada princesa? - Haruka iba tras sus amigos acompañada de su mujer pero podía notar el cambio en su rostro

-No porque tendría que estarlo- trato de usar la voz más natural que le saliera

-¿Entonces estas celosa?- la rubia sonrió un poco

-No lo estoy- la peliaqua detuvo la marcha mucho antes de llegar a la puerta de la casa y lejos de sus amigos

-Claro que si, esa cara que tienes solo es cuando te pones celosa, vamos mi vida no me vas a decir que es por Honoka ella es solo una buena amiga siempre te lo he dicho no estés así- abrazo a su mujer mientras sentía a la otra pegarse totalmente a su cuerpo

-Perdóname se que para ti solo es tu amiga pero ella está enamorada de ti y yo no puedo evitar sentirme totalmente furiosa cuando esta cerca de ti, me da miedo que... -

-Que me quede con ella princesa- Haruka rio -Jamás haría eso, te amo nos pertenecemos cuantas veces tengo que jurarte que nada nos va a separar, jamás te dejare por nadie ni por nada- la separo un poco de ella y beso su nariz para después besar sus labios de forma tierna -Te amo nunca me alejare de ti, no creas que será tan fácil deshacerte de mi princesa-

-Más te vale Haruka Tenoh, porque ya no te quiero dejar ir- Michiru volvió a abrazarla para después besarla olvidando el enojo pasado sabiendo que debía cambiar esas ideas y ese temperamento ella confiaba plenamente en la otra

-Bueno creo que debemos entrar deben estarnos esperando- la rubia volvió a tomar la mano de su esposa y antes de poder empujar la puerta de su casa su esposa la detuvo -Que pasa te sientes nerviosa por verlos a todos- la rubia sonrió ante su pequeña broma

-No creo que tengo una idea para que tomes el segundo pueblo-

-¿De verdad?- la ojiverde le hablo a sus amigos que se habían alejado un poco cuando observaron la conversación que estaba teniendo y además aun no habían entrado antes de que ellas lo hicieran así que se acercaron para comenzar a escuchar atentos lo que la aun princesa estaba diciendo

-Se que se parece un poco a lo que me contaste que hicieron con la guardia real pero ellos no lo saben, así que no creo que imaginen que pueden volver a usar el mismo plan-

-Bueno en teoría no es exactamente lo mismo y a mí me parece brillante- Rogelio mostraba una efusividad que no era común en el

-Creo que es verdad, y aunque es bastante arriesgado también pienso que funcionara- Setsuna apoyo a su amiga con la mirada

-Bueno entonces princesa dilo otra vez y así lo plantearemos adentro, esa será la manera en que tomaremos el segundo pueblo debes estar segura- Haruka sonrió mientras volvía a escuchar atentamente a su esposa y sus amigos le daban algunos consejos mejorando de esa manera la estrategia

-Creo que está muy claro el plan, por supuesto la ejecución será mas rápida si seguimos cada paso- Rogelio se había separado ya de los otros para ponerse en marcha después de que todos quedaran deacuerdo en el plan

-Bueno entremos ya no hay más tiempo que perder- Haruka volvió a acercarse a la puerta de su casa seguida de la ojiazul y sus amigos pero antes de poder abrirla por su cuenta esta se abrió revelando del otro lado a su tío Riyoko

-Veo que madrugaron niñas pensé que vendrían más tarde pero claro son los beneficios de ser joven siempre hay energía para todo y que tal van ahora las cosas, ¿mejor? - les dio una sonrisa pícara

-Si tío gracias- Haruka se sonrojo al comprender totalmente la indirecta del hombre

-Me alegra escucharlo imagino que mi sobrina ya la puso al tanto de todo princesa-

-Así es General Tezuka y me alegra que haya encontrado a Haruka-

-Gracias, pero no me llames así después de todo ya somos familia así que solo dime Riy, ahhh una cosa antes de que entren y todos terminen de despertar para que comencemos a hablar de guerra debo decirles algo, ustedes no están casadas como se debe, de hecho Michiru estas engañando en este momento a tu esposa-

-Lo sabemos tío, pero sabes no creo que su esposa se enfade mucho si es conmigo con quien la engaña- la rubia sonrió divertida ante el juego de palabras que mantenían

-Es cierto, a veces creo que son la misma persona- Michiru completo el chiste iniciado por su mujer

-Jajaja muy graciosas, pero saben que tiene que volver a contraer matrimonio-

-Lo sabemos y así lo haremos incluso antes de la coronación, lo prometemos porque te preocupa tanto de verdad crees que sea malo y recibiremos un castigo- la rubia sonrió

-No es por eso sino por asuntos de documentación, además así ya nadie tendrá ninguna objeción en su contra es por eso que las presiono tanto, pero bueno con la respuesta que me han dado me quedo más tranquilo así que ya entren par de tortolitas- les dio el paso libre hacia dentro de la casa donde al parecer ya todos las esperaban mientras el cerraba la puerta

Haruka se sintió en su hogar cuando vio a toda la gente que amaba reunida en el mismo sitio, sabía que podía ser la última vez que todos los que se encontraban ahí estuvieran juntos porque una guerra era impredecible, aunque deseaba estar totalmente equivocada para volver a tenerlos juntos el día que volviera a unir su vida con la mujer que tenía a su lado y tomar posesión de lo que era suyo.

* * *

Asi es hasta aqui se queda se que esta primera parte de luchando por un ideal es un poco tarnquila per les aseguro que en la segunda mitad tendra muchas peleas y enojos jajaja asi que disfruten de todo el amor que les di en esta parte jijijiji una ultima cosa amando a tu enemiga tambien es publicada en otra plataforma y antes de que saliera aqui po error se publico ahi solo digo por si alguien la leyo por casualidad y encontro algunos cambios en ese momento aun no estaba editada jijijiji y la quite rapidamete pero aun asi avisar no esta demas.

Ahora el momento de responder reviews

Pablo395: Espero que te haya gustado el lemon y la reconciliacion, muchas gracias por ser un fiel lector y espero que continues disfrutando de la forma en la que escribo asi como de esta historia que es parte de mi asi que saludos espero leernos pronto.

Guest: Me alegro bastante leer tu review y saber que te habia fascinado el capitulo anterior espero que este no te haya decepcionado y que el lemon no haya sido tan malo jejejeje espero que la curiosidad de que decian esas cartas haya sido aunque sea un poquito cubierta, no se si seas la misma guest de los reviews que aparecen un poco mas adelante de el primero pero aun asi respondere todas las preguntas la boda creo que la dejare para un poco masadelante me gustaria pensarmela un poco mas para que salga no perfeta pero si cerca de eso aun te dejo con la incognita de la guerra pero en la segunda mitad te aseguro sabras que sucede agradesco que seas una fiel lectora y que hayas tenido toda la paciencia para esperarme de verdad agradesco mucho tus palabras asi como el que piense que mis historias soon muy buenas pronto subire muchas otras que ya tengo en mente y si a veces es complicado escribir sobre todo si se cuanta con poco tiempo pero no abandonare la escritura eso si lo aseguro asi que espero tu proximo review nos leemos pronto.

Osaka: hola se que eres de mis lectoras mas fieles y de verdad me gusta much saber que mi historia te conmovio en el momento de los tios de nuestra rubia preferida es justo como dijiste la guerra siempre sera de las peores atrocidades hechas por el hombre pero nustras chicas seran buenas reinas lo aseguro su encuentro fue tiernisimo cierto es que se aman a mas no poder y no podia ser de otra manera jejeje ademas creo que su proxima luna de miel sera como la tercera o cuarta sabiendo ya todo lo que ya han hecho pero bueno es amor jijjijiji espero que el capitulo te haya gustado y que el lemon me haya salido bien para que reponga todo el tiempo de mi ausencia que fue de casi un año completo gracias atrasadas por la felicitacion navideña y por supesto mis felicitaciones tanto navideñas como de año nuevo atrasadas de verdad agradesco toda tu paciencia y espero leernos pronto saluditos

Triblyn: Que tal despues de tanto tiempo me alegra poder responder porfin tu review de verdad agradesco lo de que no me falta ingenio para escribir de verdad a veces ni yo misma me creo que yo lo escribi y me da gusto que todo lo que deseo transmitir llegue a mis lectores, es cierto verdad fue un bonito final y espero que este capitulo tambien te haya llenafdo de miel para cubrir la espera en la que los mantuve ademas espero que el lemon tambien te haya gustado ya sabes que si haya sido tan pasional y ardiente como esperabas si se lo merecian es que estan super enamoradas jajaja y ustedes mis fieles lectoras igual espero leerte pronto y muchas gracias por tanta paciencia.

Alexia:Hola hola se que me fui muho tiempo pero ya he regresado y de verdad me alegra sobre la rapida recapacitacion de michiru bueno ya sebeos que es porque esta loquita por la rubia y nadamas queria una razon para volver a sus brazos rapidametne yo lo se jijijiiji en cuanto al castigo de souta lo sigo pensando seriamente auqne una idea ya esta ganando sigo aceptando cualquier tipo de idea sabemos qe haruka es demasiado noble por naturaleza pero tambien creo que es por la manera en que crecio y fue educada donde siempre terminara siendo justa ante todo y ademas ahi que tener en cuanta que sin el susodicho rey la princesa no exitiria asi que no hay que ser tan vengativas, ahh y como pasar por alto ya a toda la familia reunida claro que nos hicieron falta las mamas de michiru pero ya luego se reuniran lo se bueno espero no dejes de leer de verdad muchas gracias por tanta paciencia y espero leernos lo mas pronto posible saluditos.

Alucard: Hola mi querido fan de verdad debo agradecer mucho toda la espera asi como la paciencia que tuviste hacia esta escritora de verdad muchisimas gracias como ya he dicho aseguro que no dejare esta historia por nada del mundo sobre todo cuando ya esta cerca del final incluso pronto inicare nuevos proyectos qque me gustaria siguieras leyendo, bueno ahora sobre el capitulo anteriror hubiera estado bien que nuestra querida haruka se diera mas a desear pero esta loquita por michiru y no lo negemos tambien tenia muchas ganas de la reconciliacion jajaja si de eso andaba pidiendo su nieve la muchacha mientras en el caso de la princesa a veces tiene sus lapsos de niña caprivhosa pero por eso tiene tres mujeres que laben guiar en el momenyto adecuado, la batalla entre suegro y nuera tendra que esperar otro poco aun la estoy puliendo para que sea buena, la reconciliacion entre setsuna y rogelio ya se vio espero que haya sido linda asi como la que tambien se dio con haruka llena de fraternidad y ternuras asi que amistad totalmetene reforzada auqnue sus respectivas parejas llegan a ser un poquito celosos la intervencion de nuestras queridas damas estara en la segunda mitad que saldra la proxima semana asi como en los capitulos por venir, como quedaran los enfentamientos aun estoy en duda pero de que les daran su merecdio tanto a souta como a los akios eso es seguro pero acepto comentarios sobre quien les gustaria que les partieran la mandarina en gajos jejejeje el tio tendra participacion importante en lo que se nos viene y creo que tienes razon el devio volver pero bueno a veces las deciciones que uno cree solo son sobre nuestra persona a veces a fectan a mas gente de la que imaginamos y bueno ahi que agradecerle que por el tenemos esta historia, en cuanto algunas de las preguntas que quedaron en el aire yo creo ya han sido respondias en esta primetra mitad setsuna salio ya a la luz porfin ya con su secretito lo de las nalgadas hubiera estado muy bueno y ahora que lo pienso debi incluirlo pero lo guardare para ocaciones futuras o para alguna nueva historia la nana hara de las suyas tambien pero en el futuro despues de todo ella es como una vaja de anecdotas andante, sobre la habitacion que trae loco a souta ya lo descubriran la proxima semana que se nos viene lo intenso, la reina y la institutriz son unas picaronas pero se supieron contener por ahora talvez luego les regale un poquito de lemon entre ellas jejejeje hare votacion para ver que opinan todos auqneu imagino la respuesta como ya dije el final esta a la vuelta de la esquina y viene lleno de todo lo imaginable espero hayas disfrutado mucha esta actualizacion llena de amor porque la siguiente ya se nos vienen los m&amp;%$#&amp;% jajaja me excedi pero es cierto ;) por ultimo pero no menos importante despues de ver la temporada completa de Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon Crystal Season III puedo deci que la ame totalmente este es mi arco favorito de esta adpatacion y me volvi mas fan de la historia asi como de nuestras dos senshis favoritas y bueno ahora queda esperar solamente el siguiente arco que para nuestra fortuna ya fue anunciado aunque aun no se sabe para cuando (ellos son peores que yo en eso de la espera) lo esperare con ancias y muchas expectativas, bueno despues de todo este fangirleo deo despedirme pero sin volver a agradecer toda su paciencia y esperando que no hayas dejado esta historia de verdad muchisimas gracias espero leernos potno y ue sigas siend mi fan eso me alegraria demasiado saluditos.

Hotaru Tomoe: hola hotaru de verdad me alegro mucho ver tu review ya que tu has sido una lectora que ha estado conmigo desde los inicios de esta historia y esper no te hayas rendido en estarme esperando porque ya he vueto con toda la actitud por lo mismo quiero agradecerte tanta paciencia y la fe que siempre has tenido hacia mi como escritora bueno sobre lo de souta es un loco que solo piensa en el poder que lo ha enceguecido totalmente por lo mismo se ha vuelto asi bueno es mi manera de verlo el encuentro fue hermoso y por lo miso espero este capitulo que ha complementado aquello te haya gustado bastante asi como el lemon jijijiji no tengo mas que decir para seguir agradeciendo toda su paciencia espero leerte pronto saluditos

Janet Haru: Que hay janet de la misma forma que eh estado agradeciendo a todos mis demas lectores quiero hacerlo tambien contigo ya que tu tambien me has dsegudio casi desde que inicie amando a tu enmiga y de verdad toda la paciencia que han dmostrado es infita y por lo tanto de agadecerse una y mil veces mas en cuanto a nuestra historia me da gusto saber que el capitulo fue de tu agrado la historia de la mama de michiru es triste pero de cierta manera ayuda a comprender los errores que cometio e incluso la perdons , espero que el lemon haya sido de tu gusto igual se que dijiste que te gustaba asi que espero no decpcionarte jejejeje y tome en cuenta lo del lugar en el que estaban por eso me las lleve a un sitio un poco mas aisladito por eso jijijiji porque para ser sinceras la casa tambien estaba llena de gente, para finalizar no he leido ultimament mucho debido a que me aleje de todo en este lapso de tiempo pero ahora que vuelto retomare mis lecturas entre ellas varias de las historias que tu tienes asi que vulvo a agradecer el servicio a la comunidad y espero leernos pronto ojala no hayas abandonado esta historia saluditos.

1982: Hola espero de verdad que aun sigas leyendome aun despues de todo este tiempo que los tuve esperando de verdad lo siento mucho y quiero agradecerte si continuas aun al pie del cañon en esta historia de verdad no tengo palabras ante su paciencia mas que gracias respecto a tu ultimo review creo que michiru es una chica obediente y sensata por lo mismo le hiso caso a sus respectivas mamas y nana jejejeje el un rey esta loco para su conveniencia pero recibira su castigo no hay duda de eso y cuando descubra al tio de haruka sabra que todo esta acabado para el pero mientraslos hare sufrir otro poquito, mientras akio tambien creera por un instnte que tendra las de ganr y por lo mismo no saldra huyendo como la rata que es aun tambien agara como debe, por ultimo pero no menos importante la reconciliacion espero que haya sido de tu agrado claro que haruka no se podia solo conformar con unos besitos jijiji ya tomo su recompenza y bueno sin mas por el moemtno te mando de nuevo mis agradecimetnos sinceros y espero seguirnos leyendo pronto saludos.

Jesseboy: hola hola iniciare como todas mis anteriores respuestas con un gran agradecimiento por seguir leyendo esta historia sobre lo de tomarme el tiempo para ustedes creoque es lo menos que mercen desues de regalarle un tiempo a mi historia asi como todo el timp que esperan por mis actualizaciones que spero desde ahora sean mas seguidas de verda muchas gracias por seguir fieles a amando a tu enemiga espero que este cap te haya gustado como el anterior lo de la mama de michiru creo era algo necesario para que pudieramos aceptar su amor por la institutris que ha sido tan buena en esta historia ademas ahora tambien sabemos que ella ha sufrido bastante sobre el tio reaparecido sufrio pero ya volvio es cierto debe tomar fuuerza de sus recuerdos porque aunque resulte dificl de aceptar el sigue ahi y pienso debe ofrecer toda su ayuda a alguien que es de su familia, espero el lemon haya sido bueno y bueno no se bien si estuvieron las chicas como pulpos pero si bastante pasionales jijijiji son unas traviezas note preocupes por lo de que eres una pervertida pude notar que de cierta manera todos amamos un buen lemon, la guerra ya esta cerquita y se viene con todo lo aseguro pero nuestra proxima reina ya anda contentita jijijiji bien por ella bueno ahora si me despido muchas gracias por ser mi atenta servidora y me pongo a la misma dispocicion gracias de nuevo y espero leernos pronto.

Ana Tenoh: hola espero no hayas olvidado esta historia y si no fue asi muchas gracias por tu fidelidad y tu espera de verdad espero que este cap te haya resuleto las dudas asi como calmado el enojo por haberlo dejado en lo mas bueno la vez anteriror enserio no queria ser tan mala pero nunca pense que tardaria tanto en volver a actualizar pero bueno eh regresado y espero tu tambien retomes amando a tu enemiga y te siga fascinando eperare con ansias un nuevo review tuyo asi que saluditos nos estamos leyendo.

Dinnca: hola agradeci micho tu review saber que la historia te dejo encantada me alegro bastate el dia que recibi el comentario espero este te haya dejado igual de fascinada y no abandones la historia por las tardanas de su escritora de verdad gracias por la paciencia y por no abandonarme la guerra ya se nos viene en la segunda mitad por eso les di tantita paz y amor en esa parte que espero hayas disfrutado si como espero tu proximo review pronto espero leernos saluditos.


	13. Luchando por in Ideal II

**Así es regresando antes de lo previsto con una nueva actualización pero antes de que sepan que sucedió de verdad quiero agradecerles todos sus reviews en serio me reconfortaron bastante y por lo mismo decidí apurarme en la edición de esta segunda mitad que ya estaba totalmente terminada pero enserio necesitaba una segunda revisión jijijiji y por lo tanto hasta ahora podrán disfrutar de ella ya saben que soy lenta pero segura *guiño* de hecho quería publicar ayer para celebrar el cumpleaños de mi amada Michiru Kaioh pero me fue imposible pero bueno lo celebro hoy con esta segunda y emocionante parte de Luchando por un Ideal.**

**Antes de dejarlos leer y disfrutar de su historia preferida espero como siempre ****sus comentarios y opiniones así como preguntas en el aire y dudas que puedan surgir, ahora si se nos viene el drama de la recta final, tristemente todo lo que empieza tiene que acabar y nosotros ya estamos bastante cerca pero recuerden que mientras dure se debe disfrutar espero les agrade el capitulo y no terminen lanzando cosas al aire o contra la pared del coraje jajajaja ;) recuerden tiene final feliz así que todo va a salir bien ya estoy trabajando en el próximo capitulo que podría decirse es el penúltimo pero mientras llega la siguiente actualización retomare mi otra historia Encuentros del Destino la cual les invito cordialmente pasen a leer así como un nuevo proyecto que iniciare por lo tanto iré intercalando las actualizaciones pero les aseguro no tardare mucho porque ando motivada así que estoy escribiendo bastante rápido jejejeje :) bueno ya no me haré mas propaganda espero disfruten y poder leernos pronto. *-* ;).**

**Advertencia:Este fic es yuri HarukaxMichiru y esta clasificado M por contenidos y situaciones fuertes y/o violentas, así como escenas intimas entre dos mujeres, si este contenido, no es de su agrado por favor no lo lean.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Haruka y Michiru así como cualquier otro personaje de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen son creaciones de Naoko Takeuchi yo solo los tome prestados para hacer una historia nueva así como cualquier frase cliche que se lleguen a encontrar.**

* * *

Luchando por un ideal II

Lo había intentado todo nada funcionaba no había manera de abrir esa maldita puerta había intentado con diferentes llaves incluso forzándola de maneras usadas por mismos ladrones la había pateado y empujado fuertemente pero las puertas de cedro no cedían ante él, sabía perfectamente que el tiempo era algo que tenía en contra y debía apresurarse a destruir las últimas pruebas de el parecido de Tenoh con su familia y los retratos dentro de la habitación eran esas pruebas, no tenía ya más opciones solo quedaba derribar la puerta

-¿Señor que quiere que haga ahora?- uno de los pocos guardias que se habían salvado de estar en la revuelta en el primer pueblo había acompañado a Souta durante la noche entera ayudándolo a tratar de abrir las puertas

-Busca a más hombres que vengan a ayudarte y trae un tronco para golpearla la voy a tirar si es necesario- miro al sitio que tanto deseaba entrar para después girar y mirar por la ventana el sol ya había salido completamente -Apresúrate no tengo toda la maldita mañana- grito fuerte mientras veía al muchacho asustado salir rápido del sitio en busca de lo que había pedido

-Souta aún sigues con la idea de destruir todos esos retratos, te dije que lo hicieras un poco después de la muerte de los Tenoh pero claro te gustaba burlarte de lo que habías hecho frente a ellos ¿cierto?- Akio había llegado en ese instante mientras escuchaba las ultimas órdenes dadas por el otro

-Tu quien eres para venir a decir eso, después de todo si no fuera por tu culpa no tendría porque destruirlos ahora, es tu ineptitud lo que nos tiene en esta situación- el monarca lo miraba furioso mientras hablaba, él había sido culpable de que aun estuviera viva esa niña tonta –Ahora debo deshacerme de todo esto que solo es la prueba más contundente del parecido de la estúpida esa con sus padres- giro furioso a ver la puerta –Además, ¿que demonios haces aquí?, no deberías estar atacando el pueblo o tratando de destruir a Tenoh de alguna manera-

-El segundo pueblo estaba totalmente vacío, en este momento el ejército está acabando de establecerse en él y vine para saber que deseas hacer-

-Estaría bien servir un poco de café a todos y repartir galletas mientras esperamos a la traidora con su gente para que se nos unan, es un gran plan ¿no te parece?- el peliaqua lo miro cínicamente -Maldita sea si no hay nadie es que se ocultan en las afueras del reino incluso en el pueblo frente a tus narices, porque no mandas a algunos de tus soldados de avanzada a investigar imbécil, tu estupidez lograra que perdamos el reino-

-Solo quería tu autorización, que tal que mis movimientos no eran los que tu planeabas- bajo la mirada conteniendo su rabia

-Si por supuesto inepto- volvió a darle la espalda al otro -Ya lárgate solo estás perdiendo el tiempo en tus estúpidas preguntas-

-Cuando esto caiga Souta, te juro que no te ayudare en nada, te lo juro por que yo he...- su tono era más oscuro no mostraba furia sino impotencia

-¿Tu qué?, ¿has sido mi gran ayuda? ya no digas mas idioteces- lo volvía a mirar de frente mientras le daba un fuerte empujón -Sera mejor que te largues ahora, porque tus amenazas no me importan en lo más mínimo si yo caigo tu lo harás conmigo o crees que tu ayuda les servirá de algo a todos esos alzados-

-Te daré un informe de lo que sepa más tarde- Akio le dio una corta reverencia para marcharse lleno de furia Souta estaba equivocado si él caía sabía perfectamente que se largaría junto con su hijo, sin mover un solo dedo para apoyar a ese maldito arrogante después de todo el primero en saber quién iba a ganar esa guerra seria él.

Souta decidió tan solo esperar los resultados que obtuviera el inepto de Miyake después de todo aún no podía hacer ningún movimiento acertado si no sabían la cantidad y la posición de las tropas de alzados que tenia Tenoh bajo su mando, pero en ese momento solo tenía la cabeza en destruir todo lo que había en esa habitación, un poco después de la salida de su general el guardia que había estado toda la noche acompañándolo había llegado junto con otros tres muchachos y un tronco recién cortado para comenzar a golpear las puertas que no parecían querer ceder y que por fin después de una bastante cantidad de golpes poder derrumbarlas, estaba seguro que habían pasado por lo menos un par de horas en su espera hasta que por fin logro ver las puertas de cedro ceder ante ellos, el sitio estaba totalmente oscuro tal como lo recordaba así que sin esperar ni un solo instante tomó rápidamente una lámpara en su mano y entró incluso sin dejar que los guardias se aportarán empujándolos para comenzar a quitar el lienzo blanco más grande que cubría como el recordaba el retrato principal que en algún tiempo estuvo mostrado en el salón principal del palacio donde se mostraban a los anteriores reyes, pero al descubrir lo que estaba bajo este solo pudo sentir como su sangre hervía por la furia de ver que no había nada -No puede ser- se apresuro a quitar otro de los lienzos -¡No puede ser posible!- grito furioso ante la mirada atónita de los guardias a su alrededor -Ayúdenme a quitar esto en lugar de quedarse ahí parados nadamas estorbando- grito exasperado y lleno de coraje mientras continuaba quitando lienzos y seguía viendo espacios vacíos, la habitación estaba totalmente vacía no había duda nada de lo que él deseaba estaba en ese lugar, ni un cuadro ni un recuerdo de estos, las pruebas principales que necesitaba Tenoh habían desaparecido –Esa maldita desgraciada me las va a pagar- grito fuertemente mientras lanzaba contra una de las paredes la lámpara de aceite la cual al romperse comenzó a incendiar todo lo que tenía alrededor

-Majestad creo que debemos apagar eso- uno de los guardias trató de acercarse para contener el fuego

-No dejen que toda la habitación se queme, solo esta habitación no dejen que el fuego llegue más lejos entendieron- Souta salió del sitio lleno de rabia nada de lo que el planeaba estaba saliendo bien sino todo lo contrario

-Creo que el rey se está volviendo loco- uno de los jóvenes guardias hablo bajo a su compañero esperando que el aun rey no lo escuchara

-Si pero aun debemos obedecerlo-

No le interesaba nada de lo que los guardias o los sirvientes del palacio pensaran sobre lo que le sucedía, sobre todo después de escuchar esas últimas palabras aun debían obedecerlo y seguir cada una de sus órdenes sin importar lo que el pidiera, en ese instante con toda la rabia que estaba sintiendo estaba seguro que pediría la muerte de esa anciana traidora, si esta pensaba que solo por estar acompañada de la zorra de su mujer no le pasaría nada estaba muy equivocada.

-Veo que se la pasan muy bien aquí verdad, ¡par de zorras!- hablo furioso mientras entraba en la habitación para cerrar la puerta con fuerza, ver a ambas mujeres hablando animadamente aunque se encontraran lejanas una de la otra hizo que su coraje creciera aun más si eso era posible -¿Donde está esa maldita anciana?- se acerco a su aun esposa y la jalo para ponerla de pie ya que estaba sentada en la orilla de la cama -¿Dónde está?, responde rápido traidora tú debes haberla escondido incluso debiste ayudarle a sacar todo lo de ese cuarto verdad- gritaba eufórico tenía ganas de golpear hasta matar a cualquiera que estuviera frente a él

-No lo sé, no sé de qué me estás hablando, eres un demente suéltame- Mikane trato de soltarse del agarre pero le fue casi imposible apartarse del hombre que alguna vez amo

-Maldita mentirosa eres una traidora- Souta la lanzó contra la cama con toda la fuerza que tenía -Ahora mismo me dirás donde escondieron todo me entiendes, no quiero ni una sola mentira más- desenfundo su espada y la coloco frente a su rostro -Ni siquiera lo pienses Mikoto Ritzu un paso en falso y le corto la garganta a tu amada, así que no me importa quién de las dos sea la que comience a hablar me van a decir donde están todos los retratos de los Tenoh- para su buena suerte la institutriz se encontraba en el balcón bastante lejos y su mujer estaba cerca y desprotegida si de verdad la amaba tanto no dejaría que la matara o tal vez si eso ya no le interesaba

-Te juro que si le haces algo morirás de la peor manera- la institutriz solo tomo fuertemente la empuñadura de su espada no quería acercarse aun y correr el riesgo de que lastimara a la otra

-No me provoques- acerco más el filo al cuello de la otra

-¡Aléjate de mi madre!-

Souta escucho el fuerte grito de su hija para después sentir un empujón desde su costado que lo lanzo de forma brusca del sitio donde se encontraba casi tirándolo al suelo cuando volvió a alzar la vista se dio cuenta que su hija lo miraba furiosa con una espada en la mano derecha apuntándole

-Ni siquiera vuelvas a pensar en hacerle algo a mi madre, ¿entiendes?- Michiru había llegado a tiempo tal vez de haberse tardado un poco más alguna desgracia pudo haber sucedido y ella no la hubiera podido detener

-Ahhh pero si ha llegado la mayor traidora de todas, mi hija o más bien la esposa de Haruka Tenoh- Souta la miro de pies a cabeza, notando los anillos en su mano izquierda así como las armas que llevaba la cuales el jamás había visto -Imagino que sabes usarla o no la tendrías ¿verdad hija?, o solo es valor lo que te mueve tal vez solo es estupidez- trato de acercarse un poco de nuevo a las mujeres pero ya no pudo al notar que Michiru levantaba la espada de manera amenazante mientras Mikoto se posicionaba junto a ella para proteger a la aún reina

-Se usarla Souta no lo dudes y no vuelvas a llamarme hija, porque ya no lo soy-

-Claro ahora eres una Tenoh por eso desprecias tu verdadero apellido- había bajado la espada estaba en total desventaja ante las otras dos supieran o no pelear

-No es el apellido lo que desprecio, es a ti jamás actuaste como debías no te ganaste el ser mi padre, ahora es mejor que te largues de mi habitación- la ojiazul tenía un rostro totalmente diferente a su usual sonrisa, incluso se mostraba distinta a su forma de ser normal se mostraba fría, seria y fuerte

-Como quieras, pero antes de irme una de ustedes me dirá donde esta esa maldita mujer- guardo su espada y las miro desafiante

-Mi madre ya te ha dicho que no sabe, ninguna sabemos nada así que mejor vete-

-Estas mintiendo, ¿donde esta maldita sea?- grito desesperado ella era la única que ahora debía saber dónde estaban los retratos y debía destruirlos o serían su perdición con ellos nadie negaría el linaje de la niña que ahora tenía esa guerra en su contra

-No te lo diré- la princesa hablo tranquila sin mostrar ni un disturbio en sus palabras

-Esto no se quedará así su perro guardián no las protegerá siempre entendieron y cuando eso pase su suerte se terminara ahí van a decirme todo lo que saben se los juro- el rey salió aún más furioso de lo que había entrado debía deshacerse de la institutriz ella sería el punto débil de las otras dos solo debía planearlo bien

-Hija, ¿estás bien?- Mikane se lanzó a los brazos de su hija para abrazarla mientras contenía algunas lágrimas por lo sucedido

-¿Si mamá estoy bien y tú?- la chica la alejo un poco para mirarla bien

-Si, si no te preocupes- volvió a abrazarla

-Que bueno que ambas están bien- Mikoto se acerco y abrazo a las dos -No debemos separarnos más casi ocurre una desgracia-

-Si tienes razón y por eso mismo nos vamos ahora, lo tenía planeado para la noche pero ya no podemos estar más aquí- la peliaqua las tomo a las dos de las manos y la jalo un poco -Vamos no hay más tiempo que perder no quiero que sigan corriendo peligro aquí con ese loco-

-Espera Michiru de que estás hablando no entiendo nada- la institutriz estaba confundida ante la prisa de la chica

-Nos vamos regrese por ustedes y algunos sirvientes para que nos vayamos al campamento de Haruka ahí estarán todos más seguros no aquí, apenas llegue y me dijeron que el incendio la habitación de los retratos-

-¿Pero eso está bien tu esposa no se enojara?- la reina se mostró contrariada no esperaba que la mujer de su hija fuera a recibirlas con los brazos abiertos por lo menos a ella no después de todo era la esposa de un tirano

-No mamá fue idea de Haruka y yo estuve deacuerdo así que dejen todo es mejor irnos ya-

-Creo que tienes razón y es lo mejor Mikane ya no es seguro estar aquí- tomo la mano de la otra ofreciéndole su confianza y comenzaron a seguir a la chica hacia el baño de la habitación

-Vámonos entonces en el camino les contaré todo lo que paso- la peliaqua solo deseaba caminar lo más rápido posible era mejor estar bastante alejadas lo más pronto que se pudiera pero cuando estaban cerca de la salida se encontraron con algo inesperado, que no estaba cuando Michiru entró, la salida estaba cubierta totalmente sellada –Esto es imposible si estaba abierta hace un instante- Michiru comenzó a tratar de empujar lo que parecía ser una enorme roca sin tener ningún efecto sobre ella

-Hija será mejor que volvamos, cálmate buscaremos otra salida- Mikoto sabía que esto sería imposible ahora ya no había escapatoria pero no quería desesperarse como la chica

-Eso no es posible lo sabes, si está cerrada es porque él ya lo sabe, Souta debe saber lo que íbamos a hacer- la joven bajo la mirada triste, su oportunidad acaba de escapar de sus manos

Mientras en la entrada del palacio Souta solo esperaba el regreso de Akio para planear su siguiente movimiento, mientras seguía pensando en donde podía estar todos los retratos y esa criada

-Majestad puedo hablar un momento con usted- Akio hijo aun no sabía qué hacer con la información que tenia así que pensó que la mejor decisión sería dársela al rey

-Mira niño ahora no tengo tiempo vete y vuelve luego, es más ve a buscar a tu padre lo necesito ya- el rey solo se giro un poco para dejar de ver al muchacho a su lado

-Pero es importante-

-Ve hacer lo que te he dicho, seguro eso puede esperar-

-Está bien señor- la negativa de Kaioh le había dado una nueva idea, tal vez de lo que sabía podía sacar más provecho de la que creía

-Entonces lárgate ya- el niño ese no servía para nada al igual que su padre, no solo debía preocuparse ahora de terminar con Tenoh y toda la rebelión que había armado también debía pensar como contener a su hija y a las otras dos idiotas que la ayudaban.

0ooo0ooo0ooo

Todo estaba listo la guerra empezaría en minutos y aun le parecía tan irreal, después de que había visto todo aquello como un momento demasiado lejano estaba a punto de suceder, esto no podía compararse a la pelea que habían tenido días antes con la guardia real, ellos simplemente no podían compararse a los soldados bien entrenados lo cual era lo que les esperaba, aun así decidió quitarle importancia él ya estaba totalmente decidido a llagar a las últimas consecuencias, sabía que su hija tenía la misma idea Nokaith sería suyo sin importar lo que tardará, ya no había ni una duda sobre todo cuando su esposa la princesa Kaioh la apoyaba en todo.

-FLASHBACK-

-Ryota deja de dormir las chicas ya regresaron- la mujer estaba de pie mirándolo fijamente mientras lo agitaba un poco

-¿Que de que hablas Misaki?- el aun estaba un poco adormilado, la noche anterior no había podido cerrar los ojos en casi toda la noche debido a todo el ruido en la casa hasta bastante tarde ni siquiera recordaba en qué momento se había rendido al sueño

-Haruka, tu hija ha vuelto con Michiru creo que se reconciliaron- la mujer sonrió cuando ambos escucharon a Riyoko Tezuka comenzar a platicar con alguien aun cubriendo la puerta

-Hija- la mujer corrió a abrazar a la rubia que había entrado de la mano de la princesa seguida de cerca por Rogelio y Setsuna

-¿Como estas mamá?, perdón por preocuparte- Haruka abrazo a la mujer que la tenia bien sujeta -Creo que no debo hacer muchas presentaciones mi esposa ya se presento por lo que me ha dicho- se alejo un poco de Misaki para que todos las otras personas de la habitación escucharan sus palabras -Bueno imagino que también suponen que ambas hemos dejado las cosas en claro justo por eso estamos aquí- la rubia giro a ver a la peliaqua para volverla a tomar de la mano y darle la palabra

-Así es yo apoyare en todo a Haruka, estoy deacuerdo con cada una de las ideas y actos que ella ha llevado a cabo, yo apoyare su coronación así como su reclamo por el reino, el hombre que me engendro es un traidor por lo tanto se hará justicia por los crímenes que cometió tal vez puedan sonar duras mis palabras pero les aseguro que él no es mi padre jamás se gano el titulo, ni el cariño para que yo le profese ninguna lealtad, por eso mismo no tengo nada que reclamarle a mi esposa ni estoy en su contra ni en la de ustedes, todo lo contrario quiero agradecerles la lealtad y el respeto que han demostrado por mi- Michiru termino de hablar para después dar una corta reverencia hacia a todos mientras estos permanecían totalmente serios

-Creo que no tenemos que hablar nada mas del tema después de estas palabras, de verdad agradezco su apoyo y les prometemos que nos volveremos a casar debido al cambio de mi apellido, aunque eso no cambia nada para mí ni para mi esposa, mucho menos para las condiciones del reino- Haruka sonrió mientras veía a sus padres darle una sonrisa cálida y un felicidades en silencio

-Majestad para nosotros eso tampoco cambia nada, todo sigue en pie como ha sido desde un principio y le aseguro que agradecemos la invitación a su boda- Kyoya hablo serio tomando la palabra por todos

-Es cierto majestades cuenten con nuestros servicios, con nuestro conocimiento así como con nuestra espada para el futuro, esperamos que sean muy felices en los días por venir- Gustave bajo su cabeza al terminar de hablar como un modo de reverencia seguido de todos los demás en la casa

-Gracias, de verdad agradecemos sus palabras y aceptamos sus servicios jamás trataremos de hacer algo que vaya contra su honor o algo que les cause daño, pero creo que ya es momento de pensar en la guerra que está muy cerca- Michiru había tomado la palabra el haber crecido como princesa así como haber viajado la hacían conocedora de la manera honorable de aceptar a la gente que ofrecía sus servicios de una manera honrosa y llena de gratitud

-Es verdad majestades, por lo que hemos escuchado sabemos que el segundo pueblo está cerca de ser tomado- Ryota por fin había hablado después de todo ese tiempo, para comenzar a guiar a los demás hacia la mesa que ahora ocupaban para planear su estrategia sobre el mapa del reino entero

-Padre creo que para esta hora ya ha sido completamente tomado, el ejercito ya debe estar totalmente establecido en el sitio, pero tenemos un plan- la rubia ya se encontraba rodeada por todos los demás manteniendo junto a ella a su esposa y a sus dos mejores amigos

-Así es general Ritzu- Rogelio sonrió mientras empezaba a reacomodar de una manera específica las figuras que representaban sus tropas

-Lo primero y más importante es que no se dejen pasar centinelas dentro del campamento para comenzar a mover a la gente hacia el bosque- Setsuna estaba complementando mientras Haruka y Rogelio terminaban de acomodar todo siendo observados de cerca por los demás

-El factor sorpresa es algo que Souta Kaioh odia se los aseguro, además es bastante confiado cuando cree que lleva todas las de ganar, por lo mismo sus generales piensa de forma similar ahora mismo tiene ese pensamiento así que porque no sacarlo de su error y mostrarle que no va a ganar, por lo menos no tan fácilmente- Michiru noto la atención y la contrariedad de todos al escuchar su idea así que simplemente sonrió divertida -También se estrategia militar, después de todo también me crio una Ritzu- no pudo sonreír más de lo que ya lo hacía al ver la sorpresa impresa en los ojos de los demás excepto en su esposa, su amiga y por supuesto los padres de Haruka

-Bueno entonces los escuchamos muchachos- el padre de Rogelio los miro serio pero seguro, la edad de los cuatro no era algo que lo hiciera sentirse desconfiado de sus palabras

-Así es majestades por favor el tiempo es la peor arma y ya está en nuestra contra- Ryota sonrió mientras comenzaba a escuchar las palabras de su hija acompañada de los otros tres

-FIN FLASHBACK-

-¿Padre estas bien?- la rubia estaba frente a él mirándolo de manera incomprensible

-¿Si por qué Haruka?-

-Bueno llevo un rato hablando frente a ti y aun así no me hacías caso, ¿te sientes bien?-

-Si tranquila solo me concentre demasiado en mis pensamientos, ¿y los demás?- sonrió debía haber estado muy perdido en sus pensamientos que no escucho mientras su hija le hablaba

-Ya nos están esperando, vamos- comenzó a caminar hacia el circulo que habían formado Rogelio Setsuna y Momoko detrás de las cinco tropas que tenían ya desplegadas frente a el pueblo junto a sus corceles

-Si voy detrás de ti- jamás hubiera imaginado terminar de esa manera siguiendo el plan de cuatro niños, porque justo era lo que hacían seguir el plan que ellos habían propuesto y que simplemente habían ajustado en algunas partes, tal vez era una locura pero funcionaria estaba seguro los cuatro jóvenes habían armado una estrategia que ni siquiera él hubiera llegado a imaginar en los momentos más locos de su vida

-Bueno estamos listos Haruka, a tu orden todos avanzaremos- Setsuna estaba seria al parecer totalmente concentrada y lista para lo que venia

-Entonces creo que no hay más tiempo que perder- Ryota hablo rápido y después de sus palabras cada uno de ellos subió a su corcel y avanzaron rápidamente al frente de las tropas, mientras notaban que el ejercito ya estaba totalmente listo para hacerles frente por supuesto su número era mayor al suyo y eso les daba mayores posibilidades de ganar

-Son ocho tropas, ¿cierto general?- la ojiverde miro sonriente al hombre que la había visto volverse mujer

-Así es majestad, al parecer su esposa conoce bien las estrategias de Souta-

-No creo que sea solo ella, después de todo mi tía la crio y la educo-

-Creo que es verdad, entonces cambiare mis palabras a que su esposa aprendió bien al igual que usted todo lo que se les enseño- comenzaron ambos a avanzar con dirección al ejercito real de Nokaith donde otros dos hombres que al parecer eran los lideres de este también se acercaban

-Por ordenes de su majestad el rey Souta Kaioh se les pide dejar las armas y retirarse, se exige la rendición inmediata de Haruka Tenoh la mayor traidora al reino y a la corona, si esto es llevado a cabo en el menor tiempo posible se les perdonara la vida a todas y cada una de las personas que hayan apoyado esta rebelión, así como a toda la gente del pueblo se les indultara por su crimen- el hombre que parecía ser el general de las tropas ahí presentes había hablado calmado y serio mostrando su porte militar

-Lo siento pero ninguna de esas palabras son validas para mí o para alguna de las personas del reino, la única monarca de Nokaith es la persona que está a mi lado Haruka Tenoh y ella es la que impondrá las condiciones no el asesino de Kaioh- Ryota se mostraba totalmente furioso después de que él había tomado a la fuerza el reino ahora llegaba con condiciones de rendición era un imbécil si pensaba que aceptarían

-Díganle a Kaioh que él es quien debe entregarse, ustedes rindan sus armas no tiene sentido pelear por un traidor, que simplemente no lo vale muchas de estas personas pertenecen a sus familias lo saben bien, terminemos esto sin ninguna muerte solo bajen sus armas y déjenme ir por Souta a mí, les prometo que hare justicia ninguno de ustedes tendrá consecuencias por esto, se los aseguro- Haruka les hablo de manera decidida, clara y fuerte

-No podemos tenemos honor le debemos lealtad al dirigente del reino a su majestad, ni siquiera sabemos si ustedes de verdad es quien dice ser-

-Bien comprendo su honor no pedimos que nos sigan ni que le entreguen a ella su lealtad y fe pero que pasa con la lealtad a la gente del reino, a su pueblo, ustedes crecieron entre ellos viviendo estas injusticias, estoy seguro que muchos de ustedes están en la milicia por el buen sueldo y la vida que se obtiene pero ahora no le den ahora la espalda a su gente no olviden el sitio de donde vinieron- Ryota estaba serio su voz sonaba dura, no sólo estaba tratando de impedir la matanza que se avecinaba sino que él sabía la vida que casi todos habían llevado en ese tiempo, todos habían sufrido injusticias, malos tratos, hambre, frío así como no tener a veces dinero para comprar lo más mínimo para tener un lugar donde vivir dignamente, sabía lo que era carecer de tanto sin poder hacer nada más allá de lo que ya se hacía para sentirse totalmente impotente, el mismo lo había sufrido su hija había crecido en medio de la pobreza por culpa de ese hombre que ahora se resguardaba con la misma gente que él había hecho sufrir

-Lo sentimos no importa como sea no podemos dejar las armas es nuestro deber y como usted dice hemos tenido una mejor vida aquí y debemos defender a la persona que nos ofrece eso- el mismo hombre continuaba hablando serio tal vez un poco avergonzado pero no lo suficiente para cambiar su opinión

-Será una masacre, ¿lo saben?- Haruka bajo un poco la cabeza desanimada ella no quería llegar a tanto pero si eso deseaban no tendría más opción

-De verdad sentimos las muertes que vamos a provocar-

-No yo lo siento más, quise evitarlo pero ustedes decidieron no ayudar y su egoísmo los llevará a la muerte- la rubia giro su caballo seguida de su padre mientras veía sonrisas de burla en el rostro de los otros claramente ellos confiaban en su mayoría

-No podrán contra nuestras tropas te superamos en número, no ganarás no seas idiota y obstinada- otro de los generales le grito a la ojiverde mientras aun estaban cerca de ellos

-Hija es momento no esperemos mas todos deben estar ya en posición- su padre volvió a hablar cuando estaban de nuevo frente a sus tropas

-Entonces no hay tiempo que perder general- Haruka estaba tranquila confiaba en su gente y por supuesto en el plan que habían armado, sobre todo en ese momento solo tenía un pensamiento en mente volver por la noche al campamento para reencontrarse con Michiru que seguramente habría vuelto cuando la tarde muriera no olvidaría su objetivo

-Bien- el padre de la rubia comenzó a cabalgar con dirección a las dos mujeres pertenecientes a la casa Meioh se seguía sintiendo sorprendido por la forma en que podía cambiar Haruka a veces volvía a ser la persona madura que reinaría pronto Nokaith se le veía no solo en el porte vestida con aquella ropa digna de la realeza acompañada de su capa y de las ostentosas armas que portaba sino que su manera de comportarse era la de alguien tan maduro que podía pensarse que su edad era mayor a la que realmente poseía mientras en otras ocasiones podía ser solo una niña pequeña por la forma en que le gustaba que su madre la mimara o por las bromas que le gastaba a su amigo o a su padrino y en otras ocasiones solo era una jovencita locamente enamorada por la manera en que miraba a su esposa la manera en que hablaba con ella y sonreía tontamente a su lado así como la forma en que la que la otra chica la trataba demostraba que sentía exactamente lo mismo pudo constatarlo cuando vio como curaba su brazo con tanto cuidado y dedicación esa misma mañana -Cuando vean la señal ya saben que hacer- miro a las dos Meioh que lideraban las tropas y noto su respuesta afirmativa con un simple asentimiento de cabeza mientras se miraban entre ellas y se deseaban suerte después se alejo para cabalgar hacia donde se encontraba el muchacho que había visto crecer junto a su hija el cual también le dio una afirmación con la cabeza mientras el regresaba a su puesto junto a su hija -Está todo listo su majestad- la rubia podía tener muchas facetas de eso estaba seguro pero ella debía tener una sola meta al finalizar aquello que debía ser poder estar feliz junto a la mujer que amaba, así que él se aferraría a la misma meta de su hija y sumaria la suya ver feliz a todos en el reino

-Llego el momento, se que lo que se avecina será difícil que nos superan totalmente pero les aseguro que la búsqueda de mejorar la manera en que estamos en el reino merece dar nuestra vida si es necesario, se lo que es pasar hambre, frio frustración porque aunque se trabajara a diario solo se podían ganar unas pocas monedas para vivir, lo sé porque crecí junto a ustedes he trabajado y he sufrido de la misma manera en que ustedes lo han hecho y no deseo que sus hijos, que mis hijos crezcan en esta miseria y desesperanza, no lo merecemos, no lo merecen necesitamos repartir la riqueza, tener trabajo para toda nuestra gente así como mejor educación para todos, necesitamos justicia- Haruka hablaba con toda la fuerza que su voz podía proporcionarle mientras cabalgaba frente a todas las tropas para que la escucharan escuchando como la gente poco a poco vitoreaba y apoyaba sus palabras -Sera difícil, no les mentiré pero piensen en todo lo que acabo de decirles, piensen que juntos vamos a cambiar este reino y cuando hayamos pasado un obstáculo iremos por el otro y luego por el siguiente así hasta llegar al palacio y llegar al mismo Souta Kaioh para volver a hacer de Nokaith el reino que fue- toda la gente alzo sus espadas mientras gritaban eufóricos haciendo que el sonido retumbara fuertemente la joven rubia se alejo hacia el frente de las tropas para bajar rápidamente de Urano seguida de su padre dando un leve golpe a este para que se alejara del sitio

-Esto terminara mal para ustedes mejor márchense- el coronel del ejército les grito mientras obtenía como respuesta un grito mas eufórico de la gente del reino

-Solo es el inicio- Haruka devolvió la respuesta mientras comenzaron a escucharse las trompetas y los tambores que indicaban a las tropas del ejército real su formación, los cinco bloques de infantería se posicionaron frente a los tres de caballería que tenía en ese momento -Prepárense- la rubia sonrió y solo tomo la empuñadura de su espada sin desenfundarla aun y noto como por un instante los soldados frente a ella se sorprendieron, Setsuna, Rogelio y Momoko dieron orden de retirada las dos tropas de caballería y una de infantería, se estaban llendo del sitio sin dar ninguna explicación mientras veía como algunos de sus soldados demostraban un poco de temor ante los hechos

-Se termino su propia gente se está retirando, los abandonan- volvieron a escuchar cómo les gritaban

-No tengan miedo, no perderemos, no hoy- la ojiverde desenfundó su espada totalmente mientras observaba como se enfilaban los arqueros frente a ellos -Todos en posición, ¡resistan!- se acerco mas a sus tropas seguida de su padre para recibir el escudo que le correspondía

-¡Escudos!- Ryota grito rápidamente mientras la ráfaga de flechas comenzaba a cubrir el cielo acercándose peligrosamente a ellos rápidamente comenzaron a levantar sus escudos para cubrirse, las primeras filas en el frente mientras que las filas más atrás de la parte de arriba conteniendo perfectamente el ataque -¡Firmes no bajen los escudos!- otras tres oleadas de flechas cayeron sobre ellos para comenzar a escuchar inmediatamente después como comenzaban la infantería a avanzar en su contra con toda la fuerza y armas que tenían

-No cedan, morir buscando una vida mejor no es malo, al contrario que uno solo de nosotros parezca lo triple- la rubia puso firme el brazo donde tenía el escudo mientras plantaba bien los pies a la tierra y con la mano derecha presionaba más fuerte la espada, cuando sintió el primer golpe de los soldados contra todos los escudo de sus dos únicas tropas -Conténganlos nosotros somos más fuertes- saco su espada por una pequeña brecha entre los escudos y comenzó a herir e incluso a matar algunos soldados imitada de todos los demás, aunque aún seguían recibiendo embestidas de los otros que no se rendirían fácilmente

-Abran espacio, ¡ahora!- Ryota grito rápidamente seguido de un movimiento hábil de Haruka y muchos otros que se apartaron para quitar sus escudos y dejar que sus arqueros mataran a los soldados que venían corriendo contra ellos para volver a cerrar el espacio en un breve lapso de tiempo y comenzar a avanzar un poco más aun teniendo una distancia considerable del segundo pueblo

-No dejen de avanzar debemos llegar a donde se encuentran las cosechas, no retrocedan- la futura reina seguía peleando mientras gritaba sus ordenes y veía como toda su gente hacia lo mismo, dos tropas de ellos estaban acabando lentamente con cinco tropas del ejército real mientras continuaban su avance a paso lento

Por supuesto que en el ataque estaban perdiendo gente, pero era menos de la que Ryota llego a imaginar en algún momento de verdad la gente del reino estaba cansada de todo el tiempo que habían vivido de aquella manera tan deplorable y humillante por eso pensaba que en ese momento toda esa furia estaba saliendo a la luz estaban avanzando como si se tratara de soldados bien entrenados y no de gente común a la que le había enseñado por algún tiempo esperando que aprendieran bien, estaban cerca del punto acordado cerca de las cosechas del reino, podía ver el trigo en su máximo esplendor, alto y hermoso cerca de ellos el momento de saber si aquel loco plan iba a funcionar había llegado, al ejercito real solo le quedaban tres tropas de caballería y dos tropas de infantería que se notaban claramente afectados ante la derrota que estaban teniendo, no sabían que hacer estaban llegando a su campamento con un considerable número de bajas ya se notaban cansados incluso asustados pero el hombre que los estaba dirigiendo parecía no querer darse por vencido, al parecer había enviado a traer las dos últimas tropas que tenía como reserva, una de caballería y una de infantería, esperando que la caballería acabara con las dos tropas que los estaban aniquilando

-No se rindan defiendan su honor soldados del ejército real estos simples aldeanos no podrán contra todos nosotros- el general del ejército subió a uno de los corceles que le ofrecían unos de sus hombre mientras los soldados del ejército terminaban de reagruparse, mientras escuchaban a las dos últimas tropas de refuerzo unirse a ellos, todo su arsenal estaba a la vista habían reunido con ellos tres tropas de infantería y cuatro de caballería -Ahora si acabaremos con ellos- movió las manos guiando a su infantería para que empezara nuevamente a avanzar mientras las tropas de caballería los seguían

-Agrúpense, agrúpense- Haruka había detenido su avance al ver como el ejercito se reagrupaba para que se unieran a ellos las dos tropas que tenia de reserva estaban confiándose nuevamente, su número era mayor al suyo además que su idea seguramente era destruirlos totalmente con la caballería junta siete tropas comenzaron a rodearlos rápidamente así que por eso decidió juntar a su gente haciendo que todos miraran de esa manera en todas direcciones aun eran dos tropas ya que sus bajas habían sido considerablemente pocas así que decidió mejor reunirlas para la última pelea

-Están rodeados, van a morir con la cabellaría no van a poder mejor ríndanse ya- el general de las tropas les hablaba mientras cabalgaba enfrente de el enorme grupo que planeaba destruir

-General creo que es momento de que de la señal- Haruka miro a su padre sonriendo tranquilamente

-Muchacho- Ryota le gritaba a un chico que había sido protegido por varios durante la batalla ya que su juventud lo hacían un guerrero inexperto pero lo que haría era de vital importancia

-¿Ya es momento general?- el chico lo miro interrogante con un poco de nerviosismo

-Si es el momento- Ryota le dio un ligero apretón en el hombro al chico mientras este sacaba una especie de cuerno, al parecer era algo que usaban para comunicarse en las cosechas y así saber cuándo debían iniciar con la siembra o la cosecha así como saber en qué momento debían ya ir a descansar a su casa, solo la gente del segundo pueblo las tenia y las comprendían además que pocos chicos o chicas sabían usarlas por eso mismo el chico era tan vital en ese momento, el joven comenzó a emitir un fuerte sonido una especie de ruido que iniciaba siendo grave y que disminuía lentamente haciéndose agudo pero sin bajar el volumen en ningún momento, realizo el mimo efecto tres veces el padre de la futura reina estaba totalmente seguro de que se había escuchado por todo el pueblo ya que todo estaba en un silencio casi sepulcral

-Ustedes de verdad están locos, ¿que hacen anunciar su muerte?- uno de los soldados grito furioso el solo quería terminar con aquella lucha estúpida

-No estamos anunciando la suya- la rubia les dio una mirada fría y afilada su voz sonaba dura no era igual a la que había usado antes de la batalla, en ese momento se comenzaron a escuchar sonidos iguales a los que antes el muchacho de las tropas de la ojiverde había hecho estos parecían acercarse desde las cosechas

-¿Que carajos es eso?- el general cabalgo abriéndose paso entre su tropa para detenerse frente a los cultivos y ver como las dos tropas de caballería lideradas por las dos mujeres que habían parecido abandonar a Tenoh en un comienzo estaban abriéndose paso entre el trigo acompañadas de otra tropa de caballería liderada por otro hombre, ellos los habían emboscado mientras trataba de pensar cómo salir bien librados de eso escucho nuevamente el mismo sonido emitido hacia algunos minutos pero en esa ocasión provenía de una de las partes vacías del pueblo donde ellos no habían ocupado, cabalgo lo más rápido que pudo para acercarse a ese sitio para ver como de las calles empezaba a reunirse gente del reino formando rápidamente tropas bien organizadas, lideradas por el muchacho que también había dejado a la rubia instantes antes, acompañado de un hombre y una mujer parecidos a él, eran tres tropas mas de infantería, estaba en una trampa una ridícula trampa en la que jamás pensó caer, había creído en lo que sus espías le habían contado, que ellos solo tenían cinco tropas cuando en realidad aquello también había sido parte del engaño para que el confiara en su triunfo, se dejo llevar por el egoísmo de sentirse superior y ahora sabia que enfrentaba la derrota

-Se acabo general, es momento de que se rinda no habrá más muertes si bajan sus armas ya- Ryota hablo fuerte mientras veía como el rostro del hombre cambiaba, este volvía al frente de las tropas de caballería que aun los rodeaban mientas el ejercito notaba que no solo estaba totalmente rodeado sino que también estaba totalmente superado

-No eso no va a pasar, si esta es nuestra última pelea moriremos con honor sin miedo y por nuestro rey- levanto su espada mientras todos los demás soldados hacían lo mismo tratando de sentir ese mismo valor que demostraba su general sin importarles si estaban del lado correcto o no

-Nosotros pensamos igual- el chico que había dado la señal con el cuerno grito con decisión siendo seguido por toda la gente que estaba ahí para después tocar de nuevo el instrumento que llevaba, era la orden de ataque

En ese momento el segundo pueblo se lleno del sonido de caballos a todo galope así como el choque de espadas y gritos de muerte o dolor después de la señal dada por el chico las tres tropas lideradas por dos de las Meioh y el padrino de Haruka comenzaron un rápido avance en dirección a las tres tropas de caballería que tenían más cerca mientras que las dos tropas de Haruka y su padre avanzaron al frente para terminar con la infantería que pudieran seguidos inmediatamente de las tres tropas lideradas por Rogelio y sus padres las cuales se lanzaron a la única tropa de caballería que quedaba apoyando en lo que pudieran a los demás, poco a poco el poder del ataque de las tropas de Haruka comenzó a notarse cuando la caballería real estaba totalmente disminuida y la infantería casi extinta, los pocos que estaban quedando estaban empezando a rendirse y a pedir clemencia por su vida no deseaban morir por culpa de un hombre que no valía la pena ya no, además su derrota era contundente nadie podía culparlos por preferir vivir aunque fueran tachados de traidores.

Haruka estaba a la mitad del campo de batalla aun podía ver gente peleando, aunque era claro que ellos habían ganado por supuesto aun debían contar su número de bajas y la gente herida, por supuesto que debía haber disminuido su número considerablemente y eso aun los ponía en clara desventaja, al ejercito real aún le quedaban diez tropas para seguir peleando así como mejor armamento y estaba segura que todos los soldados que quedaban eran los de mejor preparación y mayor tiempo en la milicia, mientras que ella tal vez con suerte le quedaran ocho tropas entre infantería y caballería, debía pensar perfectamente en su siguiente movimiento pero ahora lo importante era que habían ganado por supuesto el costo era horrible, sabía que le costaría bastante sacar de su mente todas esas imágenes de muerte y miedo de los hombres a los que les había arrancado la vida, pero si al final lograba que la gente del reino volviera a estar bien además de lograr estar junto a ella, junto a su Michiru valdría la pena todo eso, incluso el estar totalmente cubierta de sangre como si hubiera caído en un charco de ella.

-Hija estas bien, no estás herida- su padre se había acercado lentamente a Haruka al notar como esta se había perdido mirando hacia la nada mientras la pelea estaba aun terminando, habían acabado con diez tropas del ejército real y aun no lo acaba de creer, el plan de los niños había funcionado incluso habían perdido menos gente de la que el imaginaba.

-FLASHBACK-

-Bien como ya dijo Setsuna los centinelas del ejercito no deben pasar y seguramente ya están cerca así que creo que lo primero a hacer antes de empezar es ordenar a nuestros vigías que no dejen a nadie acercarse más al campamento al costo que sea- Michiru hablaba seria frente a todos después de que su padre le había dado la palabra para comenzar a exponer la estrategia que tenían en mente

-Bien majestad entonces ahora volvemos- los padres de Rogelio habían salido rápidamente, se daría la orden de la futura reina en ese instante si de verdad era tan importante debía hacerse rápidamente

-Bien continuare mientras vuelven, se que los pondrán al corriente- la rubia miro el mapa de manera rápida cuando noto que Rogelio había terminado de ordenar todo -Nosotros solo contamos con diez tropas en total, la mitad de las que el ejercito posee y estamos seguras que Souta ha movido la mitad del ejercito al segundo pueblo así que estamos igualados en número en esta pelea y si vamos de frente con todo lo que tenemos es casi seguro que perdamos, además que no lograremos avanzar ellos están bien preparados, por eso es que pensamos emboscarlos de una manera parecida a lo que hicimos en la prisión en el pueblo-

-Pero majestad ellos podrán pensar en ese plan, después de todo ya lo hemos llevado a cabo- su padrino rápidamente interrumpió era algo arriesgado usar el mismo plan dos veces

-Es verdad pero ningún soldado o guardia real volvieron aquel día para contarles como habíamos tomado la prisión, ellos solo saben que ganamos pero no tienen la menor idea de cómo lo hicimos- Rogelio sonrió seguro

-Así es, por eso estamos tomando el riesgo de repetir la hazaña, pero con algunas variaciones- Haruka complementaba a su amigo y señalaba el mapa -Debemos dejar pasar a los vigías del ejercito hasta que se haya movido a todo el mundo hacia las profundidades del bosque solo de forma práctica para que cuando ellos entren piensen que solo tenemos cinco tropas, no mas-

-Con esto tomaran confianza y no mandaran a las diez a enfrentarnos de un solo golpe- Ryota estaba comenzando a entender

-Así es general la gente que no puede pelear se quedara protegida por dos tropas una de infantería y otra de caballería se mantendrán aquí con el padre de Setsuna y con usted señor Riy, así como la señora Ritzu y la señora Henley se quedaran para organizar a la gente para tener todo preparado para su regreso, por supuesto los príncipes que están protegidos aquí también se quedarán resguardados-

-Pero yo puedo pelear, se conducir un ataque perfectamente- Riyoko había interrumpido no le parecía correcto estar en el campamento mientras los demás iban a luchar

-Lo sé, pero tío tú serás mi as bajo la manga en contra el ejercito del primer pueblo, ellos deben recordarte y por lo mismo espero que te den su lealtad sin necesitad de pelear, aun no sabemos cuanta gente podemos perder en esta primer batalla- la rubia le dio una mirada rápida mientras hablaba con la voz un poco más dura

-Entiendo pero no me dejaras de nuevo cuando vayan por el primer pueblo, ¿verdad?- el hombre se notaba claramente abatido jamás había pensado en ser usado para disuadir a la gente cuando lo primero que él hubiera hecho era haberlo enviado para causar miedo y triunfar más fácilmente

-¿Lo han pensado todo, cierto?- Gustave los miro sorprendido los cuatro chicos habían tenido en cuenta todas las posibilidades y al parecer no dejaron ni un solo eslabón suelto

-Así es general- la peliaqua tomo la palabra volviendo a sorprender a todos por la fuerza de sus palabras, ella había terminado de darles todas las respuestas que necesitaban después de todo tal vez había podido crecer como una princesa pero también era totalmente cierto que una Ritzu la había criado y no era cualquiera Mikoto era una gran militar incluso podía ser mejor que Ryota y Gustave juntos sobre todo en la estrategia, además ella conocía la forma de pensar de su enemigo dándoles así mayor ventaja -Solo se presentaran cinco tropas a la entrada del segundo pueblo las mismas que ellos verán aquí, así estarán totalmente seguros de que son las únicas con las que cuentan- Michiru se acerco al mapa para mostrarles los movimientos planeados -Pero antes de lanzarse a la pelea nuestras tropas les darán confianza para creer que ganaran sin preocupación-

-No entiendo esta parte majestad, si solo dejaremos dos tropas en el bosque y colocaremos cinco frente al pueblo donde estarán las otras tres-

-Una de caballería estará posicionada entre los cultivos toda la gente conoce el pueblo mejor que los soldados por eso estoy segura que podrán llegar ahí sin ser notados al igual que dos tropas de infantería que entraran de forma discreta al pueblo por el bosque si actúan como yo pienso, ellos dejaran una parte del pueblo sin ocupar ahí es donde deben permanecer nuestras tropas hasta que se dé la oportunidad- la peliaqua seguía concentrada en el mapa mientras señalaba las figuras en el mapa -El ejercito seguramente dejara dos tropas dentro de su campamento así que en el pueblo solo presentaran ocho frente a ustedes tendrán ganas de triunfar sin usar todo lo que tienen y por supuesto al saber que solo hay cinco tropas con mi esposa creerán su superioridad así como su contundente triunfo-

-Ahora entiendo y empiezo a creer que podemos ganar pero usted hablo de darles una confianza extra a los soldados- en esa ocasión la madre de la rubia había hablado ella comprendía todo lo que se decía ahí debido a ser esposa de un ex militar y ser cuñada de otra comprendía cada palabra e incluso a veces ayudaba en los planes de los otros, pero esa niña era mejor estratega de lo que imagino por supuesto sabia de quien había aprendido

-Así es, antes de que ellos se lancen al ataque las dos tropas de caballería y una de las de infantería se retiraran sin decir nada simplemente darán retirada frente a todo el ejército real para que ellos crean que han abandonado a Haruka así que su derrota será más fácil de lo imaginado-

-Pero eso no es arriesgado para las dos tropas que quedaran sin apoyo y rodeados de soldados- Riyoko la miro contrariado no era mal plan pero había mucho en riesgo

-Ellos solo mandaran su infantería querrán triunfar sin perder un solo corcel será más parejo aunque no lo niego bastante difícil- la peliaqua los miro absolutamente segura de lo que decía aunque sentía unos profundos nervios porque todo lo que pensaba del ejercito pudiera estar errado pero también conocía a Souta y a Akio por lo mismo sabia como planeaban sus ataques sobre todo cuando veían a alguien que no tenía posibilidades de ganar

-Nosotros podemos las dos tropas que se quedaran ahí serán la mía y la de mi padre tomare a la gente que el piense que está un poco mas experimentada y con ganas de terminar con el reinado de Souta- Haruka miro fijamente a su tío así como a todos los presentes para continuar hablando –Nuestras tropas detendrán a la infantería y además las haremos retroceder hasta el sitio de las cosechas en el pueblo, ahí nos detendremos y será obvio que el ejercito querrá rodearnos con todo lo que tengan incluyendo sus tropas de apoyo-

-¿Entonces ahí darás la orden para que las demás tropas aparezcan, cierto?- su padre hablo serio era un plan descabellado no podía negarlo pero era inesperado y estaba bien pensado así que podía funcionar -Así, después de que ellos nos rodeen aparecerán otras tres tropas nuestras para acabar con ellos- dijo mirando las figuras que ya habían sido movidas por su hija

-No general no serán tres, serán seis- la ojiazul tomo de nuevo la palabra para sacar de su error a todos los que pensaban igual que el general de todo el ejercito

-¿Cómo?, Si solo están dejando tres tropas de refuerzo ocultas-

-Así es pero las tres que abandonaran a Haruka solo lo harán por un instante ya que irán a hacerle compañía a las demás, las dos de caballería se unirán a la tropa que estará en las cosechas y la de infantería se dirigirá al pueblo, nuestro ejercito los rodeara con seis tropas mientras otras dos pueden atacar desde el centro, perderán no tendrán más oportunidad que la de rendirse si es lo que desean- la aun princesa terminaba de mover las figuras colocándolas y mostrando la obvia superioridad que ellos tendrían ante el ejercito real

-Eres la digna hija de mi hermana, te lo aseguro- Ryota sonrió mientras notaba un fuerte sonrojo en la joven que él sabía perfectamente Mikoto amaba como a su hija de la misma manera que el amaba a Haruka

-Entonces no dude en que el plan funcionara- Michiru trato de pasara por alto el fuerte sonrojo que apareció en ella cuando el hombre dijo esas palabras, pero no se avergonzó de ser señalada ante todos como la hija de Mikoto Ritzu, sino todo lo contrario sintió un gran orgullo por que todos lo supieran y lo respetaran

-Lo hago y si su majestad Tenoh confía ciegamente en usted yo también lo hare su majestad- el hombre le sonrió de manera sincera mostrando así el aprecio que comenzaba a tener por la chica a la que su hija amaba locamente

-Confió padre, te aseguro que confió ciegamente- la rubia tomo la mano de su esposa y miro a todos los cuales le dieron una mirada aprobatoria

-Bueno creo que solo debemos ver quien dirigirá las tropas y cuáles serán las señales para realizar los movimientos necesarios- Gustave se sentía totalmente tranquilo Michiru Kaioh de verdad amaba a su ahijada lo abandono todo por ayudarla, además les dio una estrategia para que triunfaran estaba apostando todo por ellos, por su ejército como ella también lo había llamado no había necesitado mas para creer, ella ya tenía su confianza no solo en ese momento estaba seguro que la tendría siempre

-Si por supuesto Haruka y yo tomaremos las dos tropas de avance- Ryota repartiría las tropas y daría las ordenes faltantes estaba todo listo aunque aun se sentía poco crédulo ante el triunfo del plan, no quería desconfiar ni hacer aun lado sus esperanzas

-FIN FLASHBACK-

-Si padre creo que es hora de reunir a nuestras tropas y a los prisioneros- Haruka se notaba claramente contrariada ante la imagen que tenía enfrente aunque se hacia la fuerte para que su padre no se enterara de la repulsión que le estaba causando la guerra y las muertes que esta provocaba

-Lo sé ya he dado la orden, y creo que es mejor traer a todos los demás del bosque, este sitio es más seguro ahora y la gente estará mejor se colocaran vigías para rodear el pueblo y no dejar avanzar a nadie empezaremos a levantar a nuestros muertos y ayudar a los heridos- Ryota miro el cambio en el rostro de su hija mostrando una profunda decepción ante lo que había tenido que hacer

-Está bien padre si crees que es lo mejor hazlo pero no solo nuestros muertos deben ser enterrados, también enterraremos a los soldados después de todo también son parte de Nokaith, ayúdenlos por favor a todos, los heridos y los que se han rendido también tal vez se nos pueden unir después- la rubia comenzó a avanzar ayudaría en lo que pudiera mientras todo comenzaba a tomar orden no solo en el pueblo sino también en lo que sentía a causa de lo que era la guerra

-Hija se que la guerra es horrible y es muy duro vivir con todas estas imágenes en la mente, siempre estarán en ti lo digo por experiencia esto no es algo que yo hubiera querido que tu vivieras pero tú misma insististe en venir a pelear- el hombre detuvo a su hija antes de que siguiera avanzado

-Lo sé padre, tu sabes que estoy aquí porque no puedo mandar a la gente a morir en mi nombre mientras yo me resguardo de todo eso no es de honor ni algo que deba hacer un gobernante, así que no te preocupes solo debo tratar de recordar que es la guerra para así tratar siempre no volver a llegar a ella- lo miro bajando un poco el rostro después

-Si, recuérdalo siempre hija cuando tomes una decisión, cuando no sepas que hacer, solo recuerda estas escenas para que la opción que tomes no vuelva a conducirte a un camino que termine en esto- señalo a su alrededor -Y cuando hayas tomado la mejor decisión piensa en todo lo que amas, en todo lo que te hace feliz y deja que estas imágenes sean desaparecidas por toda la alegría en tu vida, eso te hará más sensata y madura te lo aseguro- su padre coloco una mano sobre el hombro de la rubia mientras la veía tranquilo

-Gracias padre te aseguro que así lo haré- Haruka sonrió más tranquila su padre tenía razón, ella a veces podía llegar a ser demasiado fuerte en su carácter incluso antes de que todo eso iniciara pensaba que la guerra debía ser algo excitante de vivir, sin saber que pasaría al calor de una batalla pelear buscando un bien pero estaba segura que ahora que la había vivido no quería repetirlo a menos que fuera totalmente necesario, tanta muerte solo por el triunfo de unos cuantos, no creía que fueran una buena solución para nada, solo había iniciado esta porque sabía que al final tendría no solo una recompensa ella sino todo el pueblo y eso era lo que la llevaba a continuar.

-No debes agradecer nada, solo piensa en ella y que al final de este horrible capitulo ustedes serán felices- el hombre sonrió mientras señalaba el anillo de boda en la mano de la rubia este aún brillaba en medio de toda la suciedad notando en ese momento más tranquila a su hija que comenzó a alejarse para ayudar a algunos heridos que comenzaban a reunirse frente algunas casas mientras llegaba su gente a ayudarlos

Ryota se sentía más tranquilo después de aquella corta conversación aunque sabía que su hija era fuerte y superaría el shock de su primera pelea en una guerra, gracias a saber que todo aquello era en búsqueda de justicia de algo que ayudaría a toda la gente del reino pero aun así conocía el costo para la rubia era alto, conociendo a su hija debía sentirse horrible por lo que acaban de hacer, matar a tanta gente del reino solo por el egoísmo de algunos debía estar doliéndole más de lo que el deseara puesto que la ultima de los Tenoh después de todo era una chica noble, tranquila y buena no una fanática de la violencia aunque a veces su carácter fuerte y todo su conocimiento militar hiciera parecer lo contrario, tendría fe en que el amor que Michiru Kaioh tenía por la ojiverde la ayudaría a sentirse mejor cuando esta volviera al campamento más tarde como había prometido a la chica más temprano, su hija se volvería más fuerte, más dura por supuesto pero no se perdería en el dolor de la guerra de eso estaba seguro, quería pensar que todo saldría bien y al final triunfarían, habría paz en Nokaith eso quería creer en ese momento más que nunca.

0ooo0ooo0ooo

Michiru entro a la habitación en silencio totalmente pensativa su plan había fallado y ahora estaban encerradas en el palacio pero por más que le daba vueltas al asunto no se imaginaba quien la pudo ver entrar, además de haber cerrado tan rápido el sitio acaso también habrán escuchado lo que había hablado con uno de los sirvientes cuando llego hacia solo menos de una hora.

-FLASHBACK-

-Niña, ¿está usted bien?- un hombre de unos años más que los de su madre de barba negra bastante espesa se acerco rápidamente a ella cuando la vio comenzar a bajar del corcel que claramente no era Neptuno

-Si todo está bien Kento- lo miro tranquila mientras comenzaba a caminar rápido con dirección al palacio para entrar lo más rápido posible guiando el corcel de las riendas

-Es que no volvió en Neptuno y sabe que a veces llego a ser un poco quisquilloso, pensé que algo malo le pasaba- camino junto a la aún princesa para después quitarle el control del caballo

-No te preocupes todo está bien, lo que pasa es que no quise forzar a Neptuno estaba muy cansado igual que el otro caballo que me lleve ayer y no quise lastimarlos, pero tranquilo se quedaron en un lugar seguro- sonrió radiante, mientras le daba un ligero apretón al brazo del hombre que tenía en frente

-Y la nana niña, ¿está segura también? - los ojos del sirviente la miraron expectante a sus palabras

-También está bien, no te preocupes además está muy tranquila y por supuesto segura, el campamento de su majestad Tenoh es un sitio en donde no corre peligro- sonrió nuevamente al recordar la despedida a la mujer y la promesa de regresar más tarde con sus madres acompañándola

-Niña si usted no va a tomar el trono después de todo esto y tiene que marcharse, yo como muchos sirvientes más aquí le somos totalmente leales después de todo la vimos crecer y usted es una buena persona así que nos iremos con usted, la ayudaremos en todo lo que podamos no serviremos a nadie que no sea Michiru Kaioh- el hombre se había puesto firme después de mostrar un rostro totalmente sorprendido por la manera en que había llamado la princesa a la que parecía sería la siguiente reina mientras hablaba con una total convicción

-No diga eso, imagino que mi nana les habrá contado que yo me case con Haruka Tenoh hace poco tiempo- Michiru agradeció el tener tanta gente buena ayudándola y apoyándola

-Si niña pero también nos enteramos de lo que pasó en el pueblo, que ella tal vez la había engañado y la había usado para vengarse de su padre- apretó el puño que tenía libre mientras su expresión cambiaba totalmente a una llena de furia por saber que la chica podía haber sido lastimada por la futura regente

-Tiene razón al enojarse, pero quiero que sepa y que se lo cuente a los demás mi matrimonio con ella no fue por beneficio ni de ella, ni mío fue por amor simplemente por eso, ninguna de las dos sabíamos su verdadera identidad cuando nos enamoramos, eso lo descubrimos hasta hace poco y ahora que hemos hablado sé que me dice la verdad, así que estoy totalmente segura de que me ama y yo siento lo mismo por ella, le puedo asegurar que el día que ella tome posesión del trono que por derecho le pertenece yo estaré a su lado en cuanto a Souta Kaioh no vuelva a nombrarlo como mi padre por favor, usted sabe al igual que todos aquí porque se lo digo- la peliaqua lo miro tranquila mientras notaba como cambiaba el rostro del hombre frente a ella

-Entonces niña la apoyaremos no importa lo que decida, además si usted encontró el amor le aseguro que eso nos hace felices a todos, lo merece más que nadie- le dio una cálida sonrisa creía en las palabras de la chica -Y si usted me asegura que la próxima reina es buena no tengo por qué dudar de su palabra-

-Le juro que ella es lo que el reino necesita y se lo demostrare ahora mismo- lo abrazo llena de agradecimiento ese hombre así como todas la demás gente que servía en palacio la habían visto crecer le habían dado amor y comprensión cuando más lo necesito o cuando hacia travesuras y la cubrían de los regaños de cualquiera incluso la cubrían cuando se escapaba por las tardes para verse con Haruka en ese momento le estaban mostrando una lealtad que no sabía de qué otra manera agradecer solo con la idea de su esposa tenia la mejor opción para toda esa gente que ella tanto quería, se separo del abrazo un poco después para mirarlo a los ojos y comenzar a hablar nuevamente -Quiero que reúna a todos los que usted crea dignos de seguirnos gente en la que usted o la gente que usted ama confíe totalmente, dígales que tomen solo una poca de ropa y tal vez algunas mantas nada más, reúna caballos y si lo desean armas, poca comida después reúnanse en las caballerizas un poco después que oscurezca estén listos para irnos, yo llegare ahí un poco después junto con mi madre y Mikoto nos iremos al campamento Tenoh, este palacio ya no es seguro para ustedes, ni para nadie- Michiru lo miro seria mientras terminaba de hablar llena de seguridad

-Pero princesa ella nos aceptará la gente que ha servido tanto tiempo a su enemigo, podría decirse que somos unos traidores nos dará refugio y protección sabiendo esto, o usted nos llevará y nos impondrá ante ella reclamando sus derechos de esposa- el rostro del hombre era de total pánico la chica Tenoh debía estar dolida por lo de sus padres, debía querer venganza contra todos los que habían tratado de olvidar a sus padres, incluyendo a los que habían servido al asesino de estos eso haría imposible que quisiera aceptarlos en donde ella estaba

-Nada de eso, ella no odia a nadie tampoco quiere venganza, te lo aseguro es buena, noble así como justa te lo dice alguien que la conoce desde hace muchos años alguien a quien ella ama incondicionalmente y es la hija de el hombre que termino con su familia, de cierta forma soy su enemiga y aun así me ama más que a nada, no tienes que preocuparte además fue idea de ella después de todo- la peliaqua sonrió al recordar la promesa de su esposa, siempre la amaría sin importar nada

-Pero...-

-No hay pero que valga debes confiar en mí, además Souta se está volviendo loco te aseguro que debe estar deseando quemar todo el palacio para no dejarle nada a su verdadera heredera y estoy segura que no le disgustaría dejarnos a todos aquí adentro-

-No esta tan equivocada princesa, el ya quemo la habitación que jamás se abre más temprano después de entrar en ella a la fuerza y gritar como un loco- el hombre sintió un escalofrió al recordar la escena, jamás había visto a alguien tan alterado y demente como había visto al aun rey

-Los retratos- Michiru recordó lo que había hecho el día anterior antes de llevarse a la nana

-¿Ahí era donde estaban los retratos de los anteriores reyes?- el hombre comprendió entonces los actos del mayor de los Kaioh mientras veía la preocupación crecer en el rostro de la chica

-Si por eso esta como loco, destruimos su plan de acabar con todos los recuerdos de los Tenoh porque estos le pueden dar más pruebas a mi esposa de su verdadera identidad- la ojiazul se quedo silente por un breve instante mientras sentía la mirada fija del hombre sobre ella -Olvida que nuestra huida sea para lo noche, nos iremos lo más pronto posible reúne a todos los que quieras ahora no pierdas ni un instante es mejor irnos ya, antes de que el de verdad empiece a quemar el palacio por completo o cometa alguna otra atrocidad- su mirada mostraba toda la preocupación que sentía en ese instante

-Si niña, la veré en unos instantes en la caballería su escape también es importante el puede hacerle algo debido a que sabe que la futura reina la ama- el hombre giro al corcel para comenzar a alejarse mientras ella se acercaba mas al muro

-Bien ahí nos veremos- sonrió para comenzar a entrar al palacio por aquel sitio secreto

-Cuídese niña, no se preocupe por nada más que por usted y sus madres- el hombre le sonrió cómplice por las palabras antes dichas y comenzó a alejarse

Mientras Michiru terminaba de sentir que había hecho bien las cosas al escuchar lo que el hombre le había dicho, ellos también había notado todo el amor que le tenía a la mujer que la había educado y que ahora consideraba su otra madre, Haruka había tenido la razón al pedirle salir del palacio lo más rápido posible antes de que algo malo le sucediera a ella o a cualquiera que la apoyara Kaioh de verdad se estaba volviendo loco y lo creía capaz de todo ya no tenía duda.

-FIN FLASHBACK-

-Hija ¿estas bien?- Mikane había puesto su mano sobre el hombro de la chica que estaba sentada al borde de la cama perdida en sus pensamientos

-Si madre todo está bien- se levanto rápido del sitio para sacar debajo de la cama la caja de cartas que esta le había entregado la noche anterior -Me entere que el quemo la habitación de los retratos- hablo rápido mientras guardaba rápidamente en la habitación secreta la caja para después esconder rápidamente la llave del sitio

-Si, nos enteramos un poco antes de que viniera y tú llegaras estábamos preocupadas por tu tardanza- Mikoto se acerco a la chica para guiarla a uno de los sillones de la habitación

-Lo siento de verdad quería llegar antes pero me quede ayudando a los demás en algunas cosas para su batalla- la peliaqua bajo la mirada esperando una reprimenda de parte de alguna de las dos mujeres

-Si lo supusimos, además que debías darle ánimos a tu esposa- Mikoto hablo de manera picara para después reír un poco hasta que sintió un ligero codazo de la mujer a su lado para que parara de molestar a la chica

-No es tal como lo piensan- Michiru sintió un fuerte sonrojo sobre su rostro mientras veía la mirada divertida de las dos mujeres frente a ella

-Tranquila hija si no suponemos nada, lo que importa es que por los anillos que traes en la mano imagino ya todo está arreglado entre ustedes- Mikane señalo la mano izquierda de la chica donde el anillo de compromiso y la alianza de matrimonio habían regresado

-Si hablamos ya todo ha quedado claro se que nunca me mintió y que me ama nos hemos perdonado, además ahora me siento mucho mejor con mis sentimientos incluso la ayude en su estrategia para atacar el segundo pueblo- tenía bastantes nervios por hablar de todo eso con alguien más que no fuera Setsuna o su nana pero estaba segura que sus madres la apoyaban en todo

-Me alegra mucho y la gente del reino como tomo esto- Mikoto se mostro expectante a la respuesta después de todo Michiru era la hija del tirano contra el que peleaban

-Nos apoyaron están deacuerdo con nuestra unión muchos dijeron que yo no soy como el rey y que si Haruka nunca hubiera aparecido me hubieran dado el trono a mi- sonrió al recordar las palabras de varios pobladores así como el apoyo incondicional de estos hacia el nuevo matrimonio -Varios estuvieron deacuerdo que nuestra unión era algo ideal para el reino y que con nosotras en el trono Nokaith será un reino fructífero cuando todo esto acabe-

-La gente no esta tan errada saben bien lo que es conveniente, después de todo ustedes de verdad unirán el reino- la institutriz le dio una mirada tranquila

-Me da tanto gusto hija que vayas a ser feliz hija- la mujer abrazo a la chica llena de orgullo y felicidad eso era todo lo que alguna vez soñó para su pequeña además ella tendría toda la felicidad y amor que se merecía -No debes preocuparte por lo que acaba de pasar encontraremos la manera de salir-

-Gracias mamá- le devolvió el gesto a su madre mientras sentía un hermoso calor en su pecho tantas veces había deseado que esta la abrazara y le demostrara cuanto la amaba y hasta ese momento lo comenzaba a sentir ahora no podía pedir más se sentía completa y amada nada la detendría -Tenia la idea de marcharnos de aquí Haruka y yo estábamos deacuerdo en que este sitio ya no era seguro para nadie y me pidió que fuéramos al campamento por la noche, pero cuando supe que Souta quemo la habitación decidí que lo mejor sería irnos ahora, aunque alguien debe saber por donde salí o el mismo rey no lo sé-

-Calma pequeña princesa, todo saldrá bien ya te lo ha dicho tu madre no es verdad- la otra mujer se acerco para tomar la mano de la chica mientras le daba una cálida sonrisa -Souta está en espera de noticias de la batalla en el segundo pueblo y si ayudaste en la estrategia de la batalla estoy segura que ganaran, solo debemos esperar que se vuelva loco de furia y vaya a ver a los soldados que le quedan para ir a otra habitación y buscar otra salida nadie más que tu y la nana conocen este palacio así que hallaremos pronto un sitio para escapar-

-Es cierto, no sé porque perdí tan rápido la cabeza- Michiru sintió la calma transmitida por la mujer de la que había aprendió tanto

-Supongo que las armas te las dio tu esposa verdad- la institutriz volvió a sonreír mientras veía nuevamente a una jovencita totalmente nerviosa

-Si para mi protección-

-Pero y ella ¿que está usando?-

-Tiene la de sus padres, al parecer tu hermano y tu cuñada las tenían guardadas así como algunas otras cosas de ellos-

-¿Como la capa que llevaba en el pueblo?-

-Si todo eso incluso tienen las argollas de los reyes, pero el señor Riyoko no nos dejo usarlas hasta que nos casemos adecuadamente- la ojiazul se sonrojo mientras esperaba algún tipo de reprenda por el matrimonio mal efectuado

-¿Como has dicho Riyoko?- la madre de la chica se mostro totalmente confundida

-Si madre Riyoko Tezuka- la miro extrañada -El hermano de la madre de Haruka Miyuki-

-Alto Michiru que no estaba muerto, por eso no había más herederos a la corona- Mikoto no entendía nada hasta donde ella sabia el hombre había muerto por eso los Tenoh habían tomado el trono hacia tanto tiempo

-Bueno eso era lo que se decía Mikoto pero en realidad nadie sabía nada de él, ¿hija tu esposa sabe de él?-

-Si creo que se perdieron una parte importante de esto, pensé que tu sabias todo Mikoto- la chica le dio una pequeña sonrisa burlona a la mujer que estaba totalmente contrariada junto a su madre sobre todo porque ella decía que siempre lo sabía todo cuando le daba lecciones de cualquier tipo

-No siempre podre saber todo princesa- la mujer sonrió entendía la burla de la chica -Pero intentare saberlo- esa niña nunca cambiaria siempre buscaría superarla y tal vez lo estaba logrando pero no se lo diría aunque eso la llenara de orgullo

-Bueno mientras esperamos a escuchar los gritos de furia de Souta les contare lo que ha pasado-

-Si todo incluso como esta eso de que te casaras bien con Haruka- la institutriz hablo seria mientras alzaba una ceja como era posible que su hija no estuviera bien casada con la rubia y como habían consumado un matrimonio así

La joven sonrió mirando el gesto de la institutriz a veces parecía un padre celoso que cuidaba de su pequeña así que un poco divertida comenzó a hablar diciéndoles todo lo que había sucedido en cuanto respectaba al tío de su esposa así como lo que tenía que ver con su matrimonio continuando con todo lo que se había hablado en la casa de Haruka en cuanto a esos temas así como lo que respectaba a la guerra y la estrategia que ella había propuesto junto con lo que tenían planeado para después, incluso les dijo que todos deseaban hacer una gran fiesta para la boda real como habían decidido llamar la segunda unión que tendría con la ojiverde, de pronto mientras se encontraban charlando la tres tranquilas Akio hijo entro sin avisar de manera rápida cerrando la puerta tras él.

-Me alegro que estén las tres reunidas- el muchacho rio con sorna -Quiero hablar contigo princesa-

-Ya lo estás haciendo, además no se que estás haciendo aquí Akio- Michiru se puso de pie rígida y algo desconcertada pero no se mostraría débil ante él

-Es cierto pensé que ya se habrían ido-

-Fuiste tú entonces, ¿no es así?- Mikoto supo inmediatamente después de esas palabras quien había sellado la salida que habían querido usar minutos antes

-Vaya que es observadora Ritzu digna hermana del general que estas a punto de tomar el segundo pueblo por lo que escuchado, pero no vine a hablar con usted sino con ella- señalo a la peliaqua que lo miraba fríamente

-Te dije que ya estás hablando conmigo y será mejor que te apresures a decir a que has venido antes de que llame a...-

-A tu padre, vamos si él en este momento te aborrece más que a nada solo no te mata porque le serás útil contra la estúpida esa que dices amar, pero sabes tal vez ya no le importe cuando se entere que escapaste para verla y además planeabas volver para llevarte a todos los que pudieras bajo su protección-

-¿Tú escuchaste?-

-Claro que lo hice por eso cerré la entrada y detuve a tu cómplice que no ha querido decir nada, pero no es necesario que hable ahora que ustedes me dijeron lo que necesitaba-

-¿Donde está?, ¿donde está Kento?- Michiru sentía su sangre hervir al saber que el hombre al que tanto apreciaba podía estar en problemas por su culpa

-Asómate por la ventana- el muchacho señalo el balcón mientras veía como la aun princesa se dirigía seguida de su madre mientras la institutriz se quedaba totalmente estática en su sitio

Cuando la aun princesa salió al balcón pudo ver rápidamente como dos guardias reales enviados seguramente por Akio detenían a un muy golpeado Kento que apenas podía mantenerse en pie y consiente debido a los golpes recibidos –Suéltalo, déjalo ir el no ha hecho nada- la ojiazul entro rápidamente hablando de manera casi atropellada contra el muchacho frente a ella

-No tienes razón pero estaba por hacerlo, claro que el no ha dicho nada pero ya tenía algunos para irse con él o más bien contigo, pero sabes soy una persona benevolente y lo dejare en paz incluso los dejare ir a él y a todos los que quieras el rey no se enterara hasta más tarde lo aseguro- le dio una sonrisa burlona

-Que quieres a cambio- Michiru lo miro desafiante si era oro o joyas lo que deseaba se los daría si esa podía ser su vía de escape

-Fácil, muy fácil, te quedaras conmigo y nos iremos lejos, antes de que alguien se dé cuenta así nadie podrá alcanzarnos y cuando lo hagan ya serás mía, mi esposa- sonrió mientras recorría todo su cuerpo lleno de lujuria imaginando cuando podría poseer a la chica frente a él -Olvida a la estúpida esa de Tenoh yo te enseñare lo que es un hombre de verdad estoy seguro que ella jamás te sabrá complacer como yo puedo hacerlo- se toco de manera firme la entrepierna deseando demostrar lo dotado que según su parecer estaba

-Si no lo hago, ¿que pasara?- Michiru no estaba dispuesta a dejar al hombre sufrir por su causa pero tampoco deseaba irse con Akio

-Bueno el rey se enterara de que tu plan de escape además de que el sirviente de las caballerizas te iba a ayudar no podre hacer nada por ninguno de los dos no sabemos como pueda hacer que él lo pague, ¿cierto?- volvió a sonreír lleno de seguridad

-Eso no va a suceder, niño estúpido- Mikane se había colocado frente a su hija antes de que esta volviera a hablar después de todo aquel rato ella había tomado la palabra -Mi hija jamás ira contigo a ninguna parte un idiota como tú no se merece ni siquiera estar en la misma habitación donde se encuentra ella-

-Usted no es la que debe responder sino ella así que cállese, además no tiene más palabra en este palacio por lo que se dice usted no es más la reina sino una zorra que se entrego a la institutriz de su hija- el muchacho comenzó a caminar en su dirección mientras acercaba lentamente la mano derecha a la empuñadura de su espada

-Me tiene sin cuidado lo que digan o piensen de mi, ya te dije que nada de lo que quieres va a pasar, mi hija jamás cambiaria a una Tenoh una princesa con verdadera sangre real en sus venas y con honor por un estúpido niño engreído como tú, el cual no tiene ni siquiera un poco de sangre de buena familia en las venas- la mujer lo miro fríamente y llena de total desdén aunque notaba la furia en los ojos del chico frente a ella no le importo en lo más mínimo

-Madre pero...- Michiru quería negar lo que su madre estaba diciendo no podía dejar a un hombre sufrir por su culpa pero sabía que ella tenía razón no cambiaria a Haruka por nadie incluso aunque ella no tuviera una gota de sangre real la amaba por ser ella no por su apellido aunque sabía que su madre lo decía solo para lastimar al chico

-No digas nada Michiru, tu no iras con él a ninguna parte con él, tú serás feliz con la persona que te ama estoy segura que el señor Kento querría eso no tu infelicidad con un estúpido como el que piensa que solo por la fuerza y el miedo obtendrá algo que no le pertenece- la mujer se giro para mirar a su hija llena de confianza -Tu no vivirás la vida que yo tuve mi princesa, no te lo permitiré-

-Gracias mamá- Michiru vio la determinación en los ojos de su progenitora y entendió que debía hacerle caso, incluso recordó las palabras del hombre que ahora tenían golpeado afuera él deseaba que ella fuera feliz así que saliendo detrás de su madre decidió dar su respuesta –Ya escuchaste no hare nada de lo que quieres puedes traer al rey si lo deseas-

-De verdad princesa sacrificaras al hombre de afuera por tu egoísmo- el chico se acerco de manera amenazante

-No yo se que él estaría deacuerdo no dejare el reino, no voy a tomar el camino fácil-

-Eres una estúpida no hay duda, pero si no eres mía tampoco serás de ella- Akio hijo desenfundo la espada rápidamente para acercarse a las dos mujeres frente a él y golpearlas con esta, hasta que de pronto sintió un brazo alrededor de su cuello que lo detuvo para sentir el filo de una daga en la espalda presionando fuertemente contra su cuerpo se había olvidado de la institutriz

-Esa no es manera de hablarle a dos personas de la realeza niño- la mujer presiono mas la daga contra la espalda del muchacho -Creo que el único estúpido aquí fuiste tú, jamás debiste haber venido con ideas tan tontas-

-Por favor no me haga nada, por favor- el joven soltó la espada rápidamente para alzar las manos mientras su vos salía cortada

-Mikoto no lo lastimes- Michiru la vio seria -Lo necesitamos- le hizo una seña a la mujer que guio al joven sin soltarlo al balcón donde ya estaba la peliaqua acompañada de su madre -Suelten al hombre que tienen ahí y no digan nada de lo que ha pasado y su comandante vivirá- la joven princesa señalo a Mikoto mientras esta colocaba la daga en el cuello del chico de manera amenazante mientras notaba el rostro contrariado de los otros muchachos

-Déjelo ir y soltaremos al hombre, nadie sabrá que ha pasado aquí- grito uno de los chicos que aun detenían a Kento fuertemente

-Hecho déjenlo ir ya- Michiru no pensó ni un instante la respuesta aunque sus madres se mostraron contrariadas ante lo que había dicho

-Suéltelo primero-

-No, acaso no confían en mi palabra dejen ir a Kento ya y su comandante estará con ustedes en un momento- Michiru no aparto la mirada mientras veía como los guardias soltaban al hombre mal herido pero que aun consiente se puso de pie y la miro preocupado

-Niña no debió hacer eso-

-No te preocupes Kento vete de aquí y no hables de nada con nadie me entendiste con nadie, no te preocupes estaré bien- la chica sonrió y le señalo con una mano por donde ir -Madre déjalo ir- miro a Mikoto y lentamente quito la mano de esta del sitio donde se encontraba pero no sin que antes de que esta le dejara un corte en el cuello al chico -Lárgate Akio corre ya antes de que me arrepienta- le grito al joven que rápidamente se alejo para tomar su espada y salir corriendo de la habitación más rápido de lo que había entrado -He cumplido mi palabra espero cumplan la suya- dio una última mirada a los guardias antes de volver a entrar a la habitación seguida de sus madres

-¿Hija porque lo dejaste ir?- Mikane se acerco a la chica -El ira con Souta y le contara todo-

-Lo sé mamá pero aun así no hubiéramos podido salir ahora que el ya sabe todo, por lo menos me tranquiliza saber que Kento estará bien así como todos los demás en el palacio-

-No queda nada más que pelear, ¿cierto princesita?- Mikoto sonrió había comprendido bien a la peliaqua ellas ya no podrían huir aun con el muchacho cautivo sería muy peligroso, había podido liberar al hombre que ninguna culpa tenía en todo aquello y con eso debía ser suficiente el ya había sufrido bastante, había educado bien a la chica ahora lo constataba

-Así es, gracias mamá por no dejar que cometiera un grave error por un momento tome en cuenta su propuesta- le sonrió tranquila a ambas mujeres

-No tienes nada que agradecer para eso estamos las madres, vi en tu mirada la duda y no podía dejar que perdieras todo así, además Mikoto ya lo ha dicho vamos a pelear y sé que pronto tu esposa tomara el palacio así que no nos preocupemos tanto- abrazo a la chica para después sentir a la mujer que amaba abrazarlas a ambas

Michiru se dejo envolver por calor y el amor de ese abrazo ya no tenía miedo tal vez solo se sentía nerviosa por lo que podría pasar, pero sabía que ellas tenían razón Haruka pronto llegaría al palacio y mientras eso sucediera las dos maravillosas mujeres que ahora conformaban su familia la cuidarían de cualquier cosa.

0ooo0ooo0ooo

No podía creer lo que tenia ante sus ojos, al comienzo solo se había acercado para ver como eran derrotados todos esos aldeanos altaneros que creían tener posibilidad ante los soldados perfectamente entrenados para tal vez burlarse de ellos cuando todo terminara, pero conforme pasaron los minutos notaba cada vez mas como la derrota de sus soldados era cada vez mas inminente, no solo la gente estaba peleando de manera fiera y organizada sino que también habían ejecutado una estrategia casi magistral habían pasado de dos tropas bien organizadas a ocho en un solo instante rodeando y casi fulminando con esto diez tropas reales, la mitad del ejercito de Nokaith estaba terminando de caer ante la gente del reino todo esto frente a sus ojos y en unas cuantas horas, la maldita de Tenoh de verdad era buena estratega o contaba con un buen estratega, sentía no solo la furia correr por toda su sangre sino que también el miedo y la desesperación de saber que el próximo avance de toda esa gente seria contra el primer pueblo y el palacio, Souta estaría furioso cuando le dijera lo que acaba de suceder pero no era esa furia lo que le hacían temer, al fin de cuentas Kaioh aun lo necesitaba para tener la lealtad del ejercito que ahora suya lo que le estaba dando un terrible escalofrió por el cuerpo era la furia que podía tener la chica de ojos verdes contra ellos, si era capaz de atacar así al ejercito de casi terminarlo solo liderando dos tropas que podría hacer contra ellos si lograba llegar a alcanzarlos, no quería ni imaginar la cantidad de cosas que podría hacerle a él y al aun rey para vengar la muerte de sus padres, solo imaginarlo le provocaba una horrible sensación de temor que lo hacían casi paralizarse.

-General uno de los tenientes de las tropas caídas ha llegado- un soldado que se encontraba cuidando el perímetro del sitio donde estaban se había acercado a él

-Hágalo pasar y quédese atentó en la guardia- hablo sin mirarlo tratando de ocultar el nerviosismo en su voz

-Si señor- el soldado se alejo para dejar pasar al hombre mal herido que esperaba poder hablar con Akio

-Mi general Akio perdone las molestias...- al hombre se le dificultaba hablar

-¿Que hace aquí?, no debería estar peleando junto a los demás- lo miro rápidamente para después volver la mirada al sitio donde ya no se escuchaban gritos de pelea o el choque de las espadas

-Los demás ya se han rendido señor, solo me han mandado a darle un mensaje- el hombre tosió fuertemente mientras se presionaba el costado izquierdo con la mano tratando inútilmente detener la hemorragia que tenia

-Que mas mensaje que ese que estoy viendo, hemos perdido la mitad del ejercito real frente a unos campesinos, los demás que pudieron sobrevivir ahora son traidores y tú que mas vienes a decir- Akio volteo furioso a mirarlo mientras presionaba los puños notando como el hombre frente a él estaba muriendo

-Ellos dicen que nos rindamos o todo terminara de la misma forma en que ha terminado para el segundo pueblo, que dejemos las armas y los dejemos pasar por el traidor de Souta Kaioh- volvió a toser para escupir en ese momento un poco de sangre mientras dejaba caer el cuerpo de rodillas frente a él que era su general notando como este solo lo miraba sin moverse de su sitio -Su majestad Haruka Tenoh perdonara nuestra resistencia debido a que nosotros solo seguimos ordenes, pero hará justicia contra los hombres que mataron a sus padres así como los que han cometido delitos contra la gente del reino- volvió a toser sintiendo como la fuerza comenzaba a abandonarlo

-Maldita sea- pateo al hombre haciéndolo caer de espaldas ahogando un grito de dolor -A quien más le has dicho esto- nadie debía saber lo que acaba de escuchar, el hombre que tenia frente a él podría hacer que sus soldados al ver su derrota aceptaran las palabras de los alzados y dejaran las armas, si eso sucedía estarían totalmente acabados era mejor que nadie escuchara aquella declaración

-A nadie más que a usted- el teniente empezó a sentir como la sangre comenzaba a acumularse en su boca haciéndolo ahogarse poco a poco mientras veía como el hombre que lo había pateado solo lo miraba morir lentamente que equivocados habían estado todos ellos al pelear contra su propia gente, incluso que necio había sido el al no querer escucharlos cuando tuvo oportunidad ni siquiera había dejado que lo curaran por sentir que traicionaba a su gente cuando ya lo estaba haciendo, había creído en quien no debía y ahora que iba a morir se acaba de dar cuenta que iluso había sido al creer que había elegido el bando correcto -Pero sabe espero que su majestad Tenoh gane esta guerra, es la verdadera reina si aun estuviera en condiciones le diría a todos mis compañeros que le ofrecieran sus armas a ella, es una verdadera líder una buen persona, una buena monarca mientras que usted y Kaioh solo son unas lacras que han acabado con el esplendor de nuestro reino-

-Cállate maldito idiota- Akio comenzó a patearlo fuertemente en el costado donde se podía notar que estaba mal herido el hombre a sus pies, era esa misma idea la que no deseaba que surgiera en todos los soldados que aun tenía a su disposición -Eres un traidor como todos ellos, no mereces el uniforme ni siquiera el cargo, por tu culpa y la de tus malditos soldados y comandantes estamos a punto de perder- se detuvo hasta que no escucho un solo sonido más del hombre al que seguía golpeando con toda la furia que tenia se había desquitado y se sentía mucho mejor pero al agacharse pudo mirar como el hombre aun luchaba por vivir

-Ellos me dijeron la verdad y no la quise creer, los traidores y asesinos son ustedes- escupió un poco de sangre en el rostro del general de todo el ejercito real el gran Akio Miyake -larga vida a la reina Tenoh que muera el traidor Kaioh...- grito lo más fuerte que su cuerpo le permitió antes de ser silenciado al sentir dos manos rodear su cuello

-Cállate traidor, ¡cállate de una buena vez!- Akio lo comenzó a asfixiar con las manos después de escuchar lo que el hombre gritaba quería que se callara, que nadie escuchara nada, así que no aparto las manos del otro hasta que vio como la vida del hombre terminaba al notar como el brillo en sus ojos se escapaba -No vuelvas a repetirlo- sonrió para después limpiarse la sangre que le había escupido antes de comenzar a alabar a la niña estúpida

-¿Señor está todo bien?- el guardia que había llevado al teniente al sitio estaba en el sitio viendo de espaldas a Akio cerca del cuerpo del otro

-Si solo le he cerrado los ojos ahora que nos ha dejado- se puso de pie rápidamente seguro que el otro no había visto como lo había asesinado -Al parecer lo mandaron muy mal herido a decirnos que nosotros seremos los próximos no tuvieron piedad de él y no la tendrán de nosotros tampoco- sonrió de manera siniestra cuando vio como el hombre frente a él cambia el semblante totalmente

-Ninguna de las muertes de mis compañeros quedará impune cuando caigan, ¿verdad general?- lo miro buscando en sus ojos la esperanza de que ellos estaban en el bando correcto seguramente la gente del pueblo no sabían la clase de persona que era la supuesta Tenoh

-Así será muchacho, te aseguro que nosotros con ayuda de su majestad Kaioh terminaremos con esos miserables- Akio lleno de satisfacción por lo bien que había cubierto el asesinato que acababa de cometer se acerco a darle un apretón en el hombro a su soldado para después caminar hacia donde se encontraban los caballos -Tenemos que replegarnos y preparar la defensa del primer pueblo seguramente ellos atacarán pronto-

-Si señor, ¿pero qué haremos con él?- el soldado señaló al cadáver antes de perder de vista a su general para comenzar rápidamente a seguirlo

-Déjalo no tenemos tiempo que perder si queremos defender el reino y salvarlo de esos alzados, estoy seguro que comprendería que no lo enterremos-

-Tiene razón general, entonces que debo hacer- el hombre subió a su caballo siguiendo al general en sus acciones

-Toma a todos los hombres de la línea de defensa y llévalos a una posición cercana al pueblo para proteger a nuestros hombres y después cuéntale a todos lo que has visto, lo que le han hecho a este pobre muchacho que solo peleo por un bien mayor- Akio espoleo su caballo para comenzar a avanzar -Mientras yo iré a decirle al rey lo que ha pasado si como que ustedes desean justicia-

-Muy bien señor, también dígale que cuenta con nuestra total lealtad su ejército está con él- el soldado grito antes de perder de vista al hombre que los comandaba y que era el más justo que él conocía

Akio cabalgo lo más rápido que el corcel podía, no había hecho ninguna parada en el pueblo para hablar con alguno de los soldados de su actual condición ante los pueblerinos que ahora se creían una gran armada, ya después los convencería a todos de que Tenoh era lo peor que podía pasarle a Nokaith pediría su lealtad y su muerte si era necesaria para salvarse él y Souta ahora estaba seguro que le ayudaría bastante lo que el soldado diría de la muerte del joven teniente, aunque todo fuera una total mentira, ahora era necesario encontrar algo con que chantajear a la jovencita que iba contra ellos buscando su cabeza y la del aun rey.

Cuando llego al palacio pudo notar como su hijo lo esperaba en la entrada con una expresión incomprensible tal vez ya sabía de la derrota del ejército y esta temeroso de lo que vendría

-Padre pensé que tardarías más en llegar- el joven Akio se acerco rápido seguido de otros guardias reales

-¿Porque ha pasado algo malo?- mando a los demás retirarse con un movimiento de su mano llevándose el corcel a descansar

-Eso depende de ti, ¿ganaste la batalla de hoy?- se había acercado bastante a su padre al hacer la pregunta no deseaba escuchar la respuesta que su padre ya tenía marcada en el rostro

-No al contrario fue una masacre a nuestra gente y ahora debo decírselo al rey-

-Se pondrá furioso, más de lo que ha estado todo el día-

-Lo sé, pero no se me ocurre que hacer para equilibrar la derrota no tengo nada a mi favor, esos bastardos ejecutaron una estrategia inigualable además que la gente tenía una furia que yo nunca había visto en mi vida- Akio bajo la cabeza con vergüenza debía confesar ante su propio hijo lo mal estratega que era

-Tranquilo padre, creo que tengo un as bajo la manga algo que puede salvarnos de su enfado y su locura que incluso puede dejarnos en una buena posición- el joven abrazo a su padre tratando de que esté cambiará el semblante derrotado que tenía buscando también valor para lo que iba a hacer

-Como, no entiendo de que me estás hablando-

-No importa ya me comprenderás, pero debes dejar que te acompañe con el rey y debes apoyarme en lo que diga- el joven se alejo de su padre cuando noto como este veía la herida en su cuello

-¿Que te sucedió?-

-No importa harás lo que te pido padre-

-Si con eso estaremos a salvo, lo haré hijo- presiono su brazo para demostrar su apoyo -No perdamos más tiempo entonces, vamos con el rey- habían caminado rápidamente dentro del palacio hasta llegar a lo que era el balcón principal de la gran estructura donde por lo que les habían dicho los pocos guardias que estaban dispersos el rey se la había pasado ahí todo el día encerrado después de quemar la habitación de que nunca se habría.

-Tardaste mucho en venir Akio, ¿donde demonios has estado toda la mañana?- Souta tenía la mirada fija afuera del balcón mirando en dirección al primer pueblo

-Estaba supervisando a las tropas que defendieron el segundo pueblo- Akio estaba firme y serio ante su rey

-Bien espero las buenas noticias, ¿porque hemos ganado cierto?, ¿donde está Tenoh la quiero ya porque voy a matarla antes de que aparezcan esos malditos retratos?- volteo la mirada hacia el hombre notando que no estaba solo

-En realidad no ganamos, ellos se acaban de apoderar del segundo pueblo acabamos de perder diez tropas- Akio mantuvo la mirada mientras notaba el radical cambio en el rostro de Kaioh

-Como puede ser posible que derrotara a la mitad del ejército real con solo cinco tropas de aldeanos inexpertos, dime como paso eso maldita sea-

-No tenía solo cinco tropas eran más, solo nos engaño para que confiáramos y atacáramos sin precaución ella los rodeo y acabo con ellos además la gente que tiene esta entrenada no son simples aldeanos como tú los llamas- el general grito desesperado al sentirse acusado de ser el culpable por lo que sucedía cuando en realidad los dos habían tomado las decisiones esa mañana

-Por supuesto ellos son mejores que todos los militares del reino- Souta se giro para tirar todo lo que estaba en una mesa cerca de Akio tratando de sacar todo el enojo de su interior para después mirar al general de todo su ejército -Además ahora no solo estamos con una menor cantidad de hombres estamos en una total desventaja ya que seguramente dejará ir a los príncipes de los otros reinos pidiendo ayuda, eres un maldito idiota que no puede hacer nada bien- pateo furioso la mesa deseando que esta fuera el hombre frente a él, pero aunque tenía ganas de matarlo sabia que lo necesitaba o perdería la total lealtad del ejercito

-No puedes solo culparme a mí, tu estuviste deacuerdo con la estrategia esta mañana Kaioh- seguía firme incluso se mostraba hostil ante el otro

-Si, bien bien también es mi culpa al igual que haber dejado viva a esta estúpida cuando tu orden era asesinarla, claro no puedes ni matar a un maldito bebe y así te llamas el primer general de Nokaith pero por supuesto ahora vemos el verdadero rostro del gran asesino, un tarado eso es lo que eres un estúpido tarado que no hace nada bien- le dio una bofetada al no poder contenerse más

-Basta Souta un golpe más y me largo dejare que Tenoh llegue a matarte y no dejare que nadie te ayude- el hombre lo empujó fuertemente y al ser un poco más fornido que el rey casi lo tira al suelo

-Maldito como te atreves a tocarme-

-Basta majestad, padre no creo que deban pelear cuando las cosas más importantes que resolver aun están en el aire- Akio hijo se había interpuesto entre los dos hombres antes que empezarán a golpearse

-Por supuesto trajiste a tu guardia personal, tu hijo que al igual que tu es un bueno para nada, porque mas estaría aquí si no es para que te cuide que no eres hombre-

-¿Cállate no digas eso de mi hijo?, por lo menos el mío no es un traidor como la tuya-

-¡Basta!, ambos deben escucharme majestad tengo un plan que pueden salvar al reino antes de que caiga en manos de la estúpida de Tenoh- el muchacho había gritado dejando a los otros dos sin palabras

-Habla niño antes de que pierda la poca paciencia que me queda y los mande a matar a ambos- el rey se detuvo un instante pero sin perder la posición de ataque ante el otro hombre que se encontraba igual que el

-Majestad, yo descubrí a su hija... - el joven comenzó a hablar al notar como ambos hombres se habían detenido un poco ante sus palabras

-Esa ya no es mi hija-

-Bien a la princesa Michiru entonces, la descubrí cuando llegaba por la mañana al parecer del campamento de Tenoh-

-¿Cómo?, no puede ser si eh tenido esa habitación cerrada desde hace días- Souta esta boquiabierto ante lo que escuchaba

-Si lo entiendo pero al parecer ella conoce un pasadizo en su habitación por el cual escapaba y que ya he cerrado no puede salir más de ese cuarto estoy seguro, pero al parecer ella está del lado de la traidora tal vez ella le dio información de nuestro ejército la cual fue fundamental para el triunfo de todos ellos-

-Por supuesto, la maldita vieja debe estar ahí debió llevársela junto con todos los retratos de los Tenoh entonces ahora debe tener todas las pruebas necesarias de su identidad, esa estúpida me las va a pagar deseara jamás haber nacido después de la golpista que le daré veremos si Tenoh la sigue amando igual cuando la vea desfigurada o muerta-

-Señor que la lastime no creo que sea la mejor opción para lograr derrotar a todos esos alzados-

-Entonces que piensas, vamos dime al parecer piensas más que tu padre- miro fijamente al muchacho mientras notaba como el otro hombre apretaba los puños con una expresión de rabia

-Entregársela a cambio, si de verdad la ama tanto pídale a Tenoh que se entregue a cambio de la vida de la mujer que ama, incluso puede usar a la madre y a la institutriz para que sea más difícil no aceptar, estoy casi seguro que si la gente del pueblo se queda sin líder, sin su futura reina como la llaman no tendrán por que luchar más, se quedarán quietos cuando usted la mate así todo terminara y el reino volverá a ser como antes- lo miro fijo esperando una respuesta clara ya que el rostro del monarca en ese momento era indescifrable

-No es tan mala idea, la guerra terminara en cuanto su estúpida sangre real sea derramada, no habrá nadie más que quiera atacarme si ya no hay una verdadera heredera- Souta sonrió antes de volver la mirada hacia Akio hijo -Que quieres a cambio niño, tu no me dices esto por mero aprecio algo debes desear para hablarme de tu plan-

-Quiero la mano de la princesa en matrimonio, se que usted ya no la considera su hija pero aun lleva su sangre y también se que no la entregará a todos los que siguen a la campesina, concédeme el honor de casarme con Michiru y le juro que seré su perro fiel desde hoy- el muchacho sonrió mientras le estiraba la mano al otro hombre -Acepte majestad sabe que mi padre y yo le seremos totalmente fieles pase lo que pase-

-Sabes Akio le debes a tu hijo la vida- le dio la mano al muchacho mientras miraba al otro hombre comenzar a relajarse -Te prefiero a ti casado con la traidora de Michiru que a la última Tenoh así que da por hecho que serás mi sucesor trata de ser digno del puesto- sonrió para darle un fuerte apretón

-Lo será y acaba de demostrarlo- Akio padre se había acercado a los otros dos mientras estos se soltaban -Souta aún tienes al ejército a tu lado te son leales me he encargado de eso, además el plan de mi hijo funcionara-

-Ya lo veremos, por lo mientras debemos ir por esas tres zorras quiero que estén en este balcón para que todos las vean incluyendo a esa campesina-

-Muy bien entonces creo que debemos ir por ellas aunque debemos tener cuidado de la institutriz esa mujer es peligrosa- Akio hijo se acerco a la puerta seguido de los otros dos tocando su cuello al recordar lo sucedido no volvería a confiar en esa desgraciada

-Bien llevaremos guardias entonces- el rey miro a Akio padre para volver a hablarle -Aun así quiero que tengas a los soldados listos Akio esta es tu última oportunidad- le ofreció la mano a su secuas de tanto tiempo de la misma forma que lo había hecho su hijo con el

-No la desperdiciare entonces- aceptó la mano para estrecharse después en un abrazo

-Bien vamos entonces, trae a todos los guardias que tengas a la mano porque seguramente se resistirán- el rey comenzó a caminar con dirección a la habitación de su hija seguido de cerca por los otros dos mientras llamaban en el camino a los guardias que encontraban

-Ritzu no será fácil pero sabemos su punto débil Souta y ese es tu hija y tu mujer- Akio estaba junto a la puerta de la habitación a punto de abrirla para darle paso al hombre que le estaba dando una sonrisa retorcida de maldad, lo apostaría todo en aquel movimiento que estaban por realizar Tenoh caería o saldría victoriosa en aquel juego que estaban a punto de iniciar donde su mayor apuesta era que su hijo se volviera rey logrando por fin que su apellido se conservará en el trono por muchas generaciones futuras por que cuando todo eso terminara y el próximo rey estuviera en condiciones de gobernar el se aseguraría de hacer que Souta Kaioh se tragara todas y cada una de sus palabras así como las opiniones que tenía respecto a Akio Miyake el padre del futuro rey.

0ooo0ooo0ooo

Sentía como la cabeza le dolía a más no poder aun le daban vueltas las cosas, solo las podía ver bastante borrosas acompañado de un fondo negro que no la dejaban distinguir totalmente en que sitio estaba en ese momento, solo recordaba lo que había sucedido antes de perder el total conocimiento ese maldito desgraciado de Souta Kaioh había llegado con más apoyo del que ella pudiera detener para que no las tocaran, pero no había podido concentrarse desde que Mikane había sido capturada por uno de los Miyake estaba segura que si su padre viviera estaría escuchando un terrible regaño por su parte como había podido olvidar lo más importante al pelear, la sangre fría y la mente en el objetivo.

-FLASHBACK-

-Que haremos cuando vengan porque estoy segura que no deben tardar, el muchachito ese ya debió haber corrido a contarle lo que sabe- la mujer de ojos azules se acerco al sitio donde estaban sentadas para tomar la mano de la institutriz

-No te preocupes hare todo lo que pueda para que no las toque eso es lo más importante, no quiero que las lastime de alguna forma porque estoy segura que se pondrá como loco- sonrió de forma tranquilizadora mientras apretaba la mano de la otra al mismo tiempo

-Si mamá no te preocupes tanto, Mikoto es una guerrera nata aunque ahora que lo pienso bien, ¿donde aprendiste todo eso?- la peliaqua miro seria a la mujer que le enseñó lo que sabía de pelea, en todo ese tiempo siempre había tenido aquella duda peor nunca se había atrevido a preguntar hasta ese momento

-Fui militar- la institutriz sonrió divertida después de lo que dijo al ver el rostro incrédulo de la jovencita que crio -No pongas esa cara pequeña un día de estos te contare como termine de siendo institutriz y no general en el reino de Plata-

-¿Pero porque después?, eso no es justo- miro a su madre reír junto a la mujer que la educo y entendió que su madre ya sabía toda la historia completa -Tu ya lo sabes verdad mamá ustedes son malas-

-Hija aun haces berrinches como si fueras una niña pequeña no pareces tener dieciocho años y además ser una mujer casada- Mikane sonrió al ver las caras que su hija hacia idénticas a las que mostraba cuando era una niña que deseaba obtener algún dulce antes de comer

-Pobre de Haruka imagino que ha de sufrir mucho cuando empiezas a hacer tus pucheros- Mikoto rio fuerte acompañada de la otra mientras veían un falso enfado en el rostro de la joven

-No es gracioso mamás- la peliaqua cruzo los brazos y les regalo una sonrisa encantadora mientras comenzaba a reír con las otras

De pronto escucharon la puerta de la habitación abrirse y las risas de las tres cesaron automáticamente para ponerse firmes ante los hombres que comenzaban a entrar rápidamente al sitio.

-Con que te escapaste del palacio para ver a tu amante- el hombre que aun poseía todo el poder en el reino se había acercado a su hija peligrosamente -No te atrevas a negarlo se perfectamente que lo hiciste y que además planeabas volver a hacerlo si Akio no te pone un alto seguramente ya no estarías aquí- señalo al muchacho que ellas antes habían sacado de la habitación para rápidamente girarse y volver a un sitio cercano a la puerta

-Si lo hice y de no ser por él ya estaría con la gente del pueblo estaría en el sitio al que pertenezco Souta- Michiru estaba firme ante las palabras de su padre no tendría miedo él no le haría daño de ninguna manera no lo permitiría

-Ya veo, entonces sigues despreciando el apellido Kaioh y prefieres tomar el de una renegada-

-No es el apellido al que desprecio ya te lo dije es al hombre que me lo dio lo que desprecio en realidad, lo único que tu mereces es un castigo por todo lo que has hecho, por ser un asesino y ladrón- la peliaqua grito haciendo que todos se quedaran estáticos en sus posiciones solo observando la pelea verbal

-Ya veo sientes que tienes mucho valor y coraje no niña tonta, pero ya veremos si sigues igual después de que mate a tu amada Tenoh- su padre sonrió de manera cruel y retorcida

-Eso nunca va a pasar me entiendes-

-Oh claro que sí y tú me vas a ayudar cuando le pida su vida a cambio de la tuya o mejor a cambio de la vida de las tres- el hombre se carcajeo mientras veía el cambio en el rostro de la chica –Por que si te ama como dice hacerlo, hará lo que sea que yo le pida a cambio contal de que estés a salvo-

-Nunca pasara eso Kaioh ella será la próxima reina y te hará pagar todo lo que has hecho, tu no ganaras esta guerra te lo aseguro- Mikoto había desenfundado la espada después de hablar mientras comenzaba a notar como varios guardias ya empezaban a acercarse a ellas

-Hagan que ya se calle y tráiganlas conmigo debemos apresurarnos si queremos que funcione todo esto- Souta dio un movimiento con la cabeza para ver como ocho guardias se acercaban a la institutriz seguidos de otros tres mientras que Akio hijo y dos guardias mas iban por la joven para que por ultimo Akio padre y el ultimo de los hombres que estaban libres se acercaran a su mujer

Mikoto aparto con algunos empujones lo mas que pudo a las dos mujeres colocándolas detrás de ella -Traten de escapar por donde puedan no debemos permitir que cumpla su cometido- grito antes de lanzarse contra todos los guardias que comenzaban a atacarla sin tregua

-¡Noooo!, no nos iremos no sin ti Mikoto- la aun reina grito mientras Michiru tiraba de su brazo para que la siguiera

-Vamos mamá ella nos alcanzara, no te preocupes- la peliaqua trato de avanzar lo más posible hasta que Akio hijo junto con otros dos le cubrieron el paso separándola de su madre para atacarla tratando de golpearla o tirarla al piso para así poder someterla y poder sacarla de la habitación, aunque Michiru desenfundo la espada que Haruka le había dado lo más rápido que le fue posible para así comenzar a defenderse de manera inesperada para los tres muchachos que jamás hubieran imagino que ella supiera pelear no era algo que una princesa conociera normalmente mucho menos de la manera en que lo hacía pero su falta de experiencia así como de entrenamiento continuo, la llevaron a cansarse rápidamente y aunque aún seguía conteniendo los golpes lo mejor que podía sabía que no resistiría mucho

Mikoto había logrado matar algunos guardias pero seguían superándola totalmente en número, ella se encontraba totalmente concentrada deteniendo los ataques de los guardias demostrando así su alta capacidad de lucha, podía sentir su sangre hervir de rabia pero tenían un enfoque primordial terminar con ellos y si era posible matar al desgraciado de Kaioh, estaba logrando un avance rápido hasta que de pronto escucho a la mujer que amaba comenzar a gritar mientras lanzaba algunos golpes al aire tratando de acertar por supuesto de manera inútil ante los hombres que ya la tenían sujeta, la institutriz entro en desesperación al ver la escena, deseaba ayudarla y sacar a ambas de ahí rápidamente ya que al mismo tiempo noto que la chica también la estaba comenzando a pasar mal ya que pronto lograrían golpearla para atraparla así que intensifico la fuerza en su golpes y la velocidad en sus movimientos hasta que de pronto no escucho mas a Mikoto está ya estaba tirada en el piso al parecer desmayada por algún golpe recibido y aunque trato de llegar a ella le fue imposible acabar con los guardias que la seguían deteniendo cuando noto como Michiru también bajaba un poco la guardia obteniendo una herida en el brazo por la espada de Akio hijo y después recibir un fuerte empujón de este lo cual la dejo en el piso recibiendo por ultimo un puñetazo de otro de los hombre que la atacaban, en ese momento no pudo mas decidió atacar con toda su fuerza restante mataría a quien fuera necesario para llegar a los seres que mas amaba pero mientras regresaba su concentración en la pelea no pudo notar el momento en que Souta Kaioh había rodeado el sitio donde ella estaba para tomar una estatuilla que adornaba la habitación y así poder golpearla por la espalda en la cabeza cuando noto que la mujer no cedía ante el primer golpe realizo el mismo movimiento un par de ocasiones más dejando así a la última mujer inconsciente sin saber lo que había sucedido.

-No está muerta majestad- Akio se había acercado a ella después de haber terminado de amarrar a la madre de la princesa

-Bien la necesito con vida aun me es bastante útil, traigan a las tres al salón principal rápido- el hombre salió seguido de ambos Miyake y los guardias llevando a las tres mujeres.

-FIN FLASBACK-

La institutriz apenas estaba volviendo a enfocar cuando sintió como sus piernas estaban fuertemente atadas a la silla donde se encontraba sentada y sus manos se encontraban de la misma manera detrás de su espalda, ahora recordaba bien lo que había pasado el cobarde de Souta la había golpeado en la cabeza hasta que la había logrado tirar.

-¿Mikoto estas bien?- la aun reina se había acercado a ella rápidamente, esta no se encontraba marrada al parecer solo tenía un golpe en el rostro

-Si Mikane ¿y tu como estas?- la miro rápidamente sin poder moverse mucho y sintiendo algo de sangre ya seca en el rostro por los golpes recibidos en la cabeza seguramente la tenía abierta de alguna parte pero el sangrado debía de haber cesado para ese momento -¿Y Michiru?-

-Aquí estoy, me encuentro bien no te preocupes- la peliaqua también se acerco tampoco estaba amarrada y por supuesto solo tenía unos cuantos golpes

-Ya veo su heroína ah despertado, pero tranquilas la zorra esa no morirá por lo menos no hoy- el rey había comenzado a hablar cerca de la ventana del balcón

-¿No les ha hecho daño?- Mikoto las miraba llena de preocupación aun sintiendo el dolor en la cabeza así como en las extremidades debido a la posición en la que estaba

-Desátala Souta-

-Vaya ahora vas a dar órdenes Mikane, pero si ya no eres reina ni siquiera creo que seas una dama, además si ella está amarrada a ustedes las tengo calmadas- la miro desafiante deseando que la mujer hiciera algo para poder desquitar todo el odio que tenia hacia ella de una buena vez -Tu perra estará bien, así que relájate- sonrió maliciosamente

-No te saldaras con la tuya- Michiru detuvo a su madre de la muñeca mientras hablaba con el hombre que la engendro manteniéndose firme en su sitio junto a la silla de Mikoto

-Oh claro que lo hare, después de que la traidora se entregue mañana temprano la matare y todo habrá terminado para los alzados esos-

-¿Mañana temprano?- la princesa sintió como su sangre se helaba en ese momento todo estaba siendo demasiado rápido

-Claro hija, mientras más rápido mejor, sabes que es lo que más me divierte de todo esto es que tu saldrás perdiendo porque al final tendrás que seguir aceptándome como tu padre- sonrió cínicamente al ver el rostro contrariado de la chica -Si ella se entrega la matare y quedaras con el corazón roto ya que tu amada estará muerta mientras que si no lo hace te darás cuenta que solo te uso para lastimarme sabrás que jamás te amo como debió decirte y también quedaras con el corazón roto, en todo esto la única perdedora serás tú y eso me alegra de sobremanera porque así pagaras el haberme desobedecido- se acerco a Michiru para tomar su rostro con una mano y hacer que lo mirara fijamente -Pero tranquila princesa, no perderás el titulo que te otorga ser mi hija, es mas ya te he perdonado y sabes ya encontré quien sanara tu corazón cuando todo esto termine además que tomara mi lugar en el trono cuando sea debido, Akio hijo me ha demostrado que es el hombre que sabrá hacerte feliz-

-Estas mintiendo- la ojiazul sostuvo la mirada del hombre frente a ella aunque sentía una total rabia por las palabras que acaba de escuchar

-Claro que no, lo he meditado bien y él es el indicado te lo aseguro pero ya hablaremos de los detalles de tu boda después- se alejo nuevamente con dirección a la puerta de salida caminando tranquilamente

-Ya estoy casada, no puedo volver a hacerlo- la peliaqua solo pudo gritar eso ante su desesperación

-Por supuesto, pero tu esposa morirá y estarás viuda además los matrimonios pueden anularse, aunque ahora que lo pienso mejor ella no era una Tenoh hasta hace unos días cierto así que debió casarse contigo con su apellido anterior jajajaja eso es usurpación de nombre así que será más fácil anular- la miro lleno de satisfacción ante el plan que parecía saldría excelente –Ya no tienes más salidas niña así que es mejor que aceptes el destino que tienes y vuelvas a aceptar tu apellido, porque quieras o no eres mi hija y esa campesina no podrá contra mi te lo juro-

-Ella no es una campesina, es la única hija de los Tenoh y por lo tanto heredera al trono, no importa si viene por mi o no, el trono no se quedara en tus manos y tampoco seré la esposa de Akio hijo, primero me muero Souta antes de ser tu esclava o la de él- Michiru no lo miro, solo hablo con la cabeza baja y una voz dura conteniendo las lagrimas que deseaban salir en ese momento

-Eso ya lo veremos, bueno ahora debo irme tu prometido ira a avisar a Tenoh que eres mi prisionera así que no hay tiempo que perder si queremos que te salve pronto, ¿verdad?- el hombre volvió a reír fuertemente mientras salía de la habitación dejándolas vigiladas por varios guardias que se dispersaron en la habitación mirando hacia su dirección

-Hija ella vendrá no debes preocuparte por qué no te ame- su madre se había acercado a ella para abrazarla

-Lo sé mamá y eso es lo que me preocupa, ella seguramente se entregara, la mataran y yo no puedo hacer nada me siento una inútil que no sabe qué hacer- Michiru oculto su rostro en el hombro de su progenitora mientras devolvía el abrazo y dejaba escapar algunas lagrimas de sus ojos sintiéndose impotente al saber que por su causa su amada pondría todo en peligro, tanto su vida como la victoria del pueblo sobre ese tirano

-Es verdad Mikane ella haría lo que sea por Michiru y aunque Souta lo dude ella vendrá- Mikoto bajo la vista al piso debía pensar rápido si quería parar la tragedia que se avecinaba

-Basta ambas se están comportando como unas personas muy negativas, ahora escúchenme pensaremos en algo para salir de aquí entienden, después de todo Michiru y yo no estamos amarradas- la reina sonrió a ambas mujeres sabia que ellas eran las únicas que la había escuchado mientras liberaba un poco del abrazo a su hija -Así que quita esas lagrimas de tu rostro pequeña, tu esposa no morirá entiendes, te juro que no morirá- volvió a abrazar a la peliaqua que solo se había limitado a asentir ante las palabras de su madre tratando de llenarse un poco de la esperanza de esta

-Tienes razón, lo ves pequeña princesa todo saldrá bien ese cobarde no podrá ganar no lo hará ya escuchaste a tu madre- Mikoto se sorprendió al sentir los brazos de la jovencita que había visto crecer rodear su cuerpo para abrazarla mientras lloraba desconsoladamente sobre ella -Tranquila pequeña, todo estará bien lo prometo- solo recargo un poco su cabeza sobre la joven para que supiera que ella estaba ahí de la misma manera en que había estado todos esos años abrazándola y confortándola cuando era regañada por alguien o cuando se sentía enferma, triste o simplemente cuando necesitaba un poco de amor -Yo te cuidare siempre, lo prometo- volvió a usar las mismas palabras de siempre cada que la niña corría a buscarla con miedo o dolor y aunque ya había crecido lo suficiente para ser muy madura a veces Michiru regresaba a ser la niña tierna y reservada que había conocido años atrás a la cual había decidido amar y educar para volverla una gran reina, le dolía tanto verla sufrir de esa manera a causa del hombre que era quien se suponía debía cuidarla y amarla más que nadie en el mundo

-Gracias mamá, siempre sabes que decir- Michiru apretó mas el abrazo al escuchar las palabras que siempre la habían tranquilizado de la mujer que la había cuidado casi toda su vida, sintiendo que estaba todo bien cuando su madre se unió al abrazo sin decir una sola palabra

Mikoto tuvo entonces más fuerza y mas esperanza, la sintió crecer y calmar su corazón después de haber escuchado la palabra mamá salir de la boca de la chica dirigido hacia ella, supo que haría de todo por que Michiru fuera feliz nada la detendría su convicción creció aun mas cuando Mikane se unió a el abrazo sin decir una sola palabra solo dando su apoyo, ahora tenía una familia que debía cuidar sin importar nada, en ese momento supo que solo la muerte la detendría de ese cometido.

0ooo0ooo0ooo

Llevaba ya varias horas de pie frente al bosque en el mismo sitio donde se habían despedido esa mañana solo miraba fijamente hacia él, un poco después de que la batalla del segundo pueblo había terminado su gente se había movilizado rápido hacia el sitio como había ordenado su padre no solo para ayudar a los heridos y comenzar a mover a todos los prisioneros y muertos a otro sitio sino que también para crear un perímetro de protección y colocar gente y vigías a su alrededor, la ultima Tenoh estaba segura que el hombre al que habían enviado con su mensaje seguramente ya estaba en su campamento probablemente ya curado aunque sabía que ellos debieron forzarlo para dejar que le ayudaran así podría estar más tranquila, pero en ese momento solo le quedaba confiar en que estaría bien y listo para volver a pelear, sabía que los soldados no se rendirían fácil eso era seguro, sobre todo cuando Kaioh se enterara que ella ya había enviado a los príncipes a sus reinos suponía que el otro lo tomaría como una amenaza ya que seguramente pensaría que ella había pedido refuerzos para hacer de su triunfo algo más sencillo, aunque en realidad ella solo les agradeció su comprensión así como la lealtad que le juraron, por supuesto les pidió no entrometerse en esa guerra que pertenecía a su gente pero no podía negar que al final si había pedido algo especial a sus nuevos aliados, si algo le sucedía a ella los príncipes debían jurarle lealtad a la siguiente reina Michiru Kaioh así como tenían que apoyarla en lo que fuera necesario cuando ella lo requiriera a lo cual los jóvenes habían aceptado gustosos ya que antes de su partida la chica ojiazul había hablado con ellos sobre el amor que le tenía a la ahora heredera de Nokaith así como el que está también le profesaba, había pedido disculpas por haberlos hecho hacer aquel viaje donde no obtuvieron nada que los beneficiara lo cual los hizo quedar a todos en buenos términos de amistad, mientras todos sus pensamientos seguían corriendo rápidamente por su mente aun era uno el que no la dejaba tranquila, ya había oscurecido desde algunos momentos atrás y no veía ninguna señal de su llegada o algún otro tipo de movimiento, ella le había prometido que saldría del palacio un poco después de que la noche cayera para poder encontrarse ahí en el mismo sitio donde se habían despedido, pero hasta ese momento nada había sucedido y no sabía qué hacer en esa situación, aunque solo estaba acompañada por Setsuna y Rogelio sabía perfectamente que ellos no la dejarían ir a buscarla ahora que tenía demasiada responsabilidad para con la gente no podía salir corriendo a esas alturas de la guerra.

-Haruka ha pasado ya mucho tiempo estoy...-

-Si Setsuna, yo estoy igual de preocupada, si de verdad salió cuando cayó la noche ella debió haber llegado aquí hace bastante- la rubia miro a la chica de ojos granate desde el momento en que se paro junto a ella

-Bueno tal vez se le haya hecho tarde o traiga bastante gente y eso la este retrasando un poco- Setsuna noto lo que acaba de hacer saco de su débil calma a la rubia y ahora debía tratar de regresarla porque se notaba bastante mal debido a que la princesa no aparecía incluso ella deseaba creer sus palabras

-No yo he recorrido ese bosque así que se perfectamente el tiempo que toma llegar al palacio, incluso aunque trajera a toda la gente arrastrándose por el piso ya hubieran llegado- Haruka empuño su espada con fiereza mientras miraba fijamente al bosque -Algo ha sucedido es seguro y no voy a quedarme esperando que todo salga bien-

-Vamos Ruka cálmate tal vez solo salió más tarde no sabes como estén las cosas en el palacio- su amigo la detuvo antes de que empezara a caminar con dirección al bosque seguida de su caballo y fuera imposible pararla

-No me vengas con eso ahora Rogelio, los tres sabemos que no es cierto- la rubia se sintió frustrada estaba segura que si no se tratara de su amigo ya lo hubiera golpeado para poder irse del sitio

-No tu no vengas con tus ideas tontas y tus arrebatos de valor ya no eres una simple campesina Haruka Tenoh todo el reino depende de ti, la gente cree en ti y te necesita lo sabes- el muchacho estaba firme ante la otra aunque sabía perfectamente que ella tenía una mayor habilidad en cualquier tipo de combate si lo deseaba podía apartarlo de un momento a otro

-Si pero ella puede estar en problemas- la chica solo bajo la cabeza porque sabía que Rogelio tenía razón siempre la tenia

-Ella estará bien, es fuerte y no está sola, creo que debemos confiar más en su capacidad- Setsuna sonrió mientras le daba un apretón en el hombro

-Bien se que tienen razón pero como sabré si de verdad está bien o si vendrá o no, solo debo quedarme con la duda- miro a las dos personas frente a ella buscando una respuesta que la dejara tranquila

-Ve a descansar y nos turnaremos aquí para esperar tal vez llegue más tarde- su amigo hablo primero

-¿Y si no viene?-

-Ya pensaremos que hacer, después de todo la pelea en el primer pueblo es mañana no podemos perder más tiempo si no llega iremos por ella cuando acabemos con el ejército que cuida el frente del palacio, sé que es difícil y que puedes estar más preocupada que yo, pero escúchame ni se te ocurra ir a meterte al palacio sin decirle a nadie me entendiste Tenoh- el rostro de su amiga había cambiado totalmente, ya no parecía una chica calmada sino todo lo contrario y era de temer sobre todo en ese momento que estaba armada

-Porque ella también es tu amiga, además no soy la princesa y futura reina puedo hacer lo que yo quiera- la ojiverde no pensó bien su comentario pero entendió tarde que había metido la pata

-No no puedes que vayas a ser la próxima reina no quiere decir que puedes hacer lo que te venga en gana, tienes responsabilidades como ya te ha dicho Rogelio y sabes que Michiru también te lo recriminaría si lo hicieras incluso aunque yo sea su amiga y me sienta mal por lo que pueda estar pasándole no puedo dejar que vayas, ella tampoco me perdonaría el dejarte ir sola a buscarla- la próxima consejera real se mostraba estoica llena de sabiduría y decisión pero calmada ante todo mientras hablaba

-No iré al palacio, se que sería estúpido pero tampoco me marchare de aquí prefiero quedarme la noche entera aunque ella no llegue, sé que no puedo hacer mas- la rubia cambio su tono soberbio ante la respuesta recibida cada palabra dicha por su amiga era cierta pero no quería que notaran la falta de madures que aun llegaba a demostrar en ciertas ocasiones

-Mejor deberías descansar, tu peleaste mas el día de hoy que nosotros el solo cambiarte de ropa y curarte las heridas no significa que estés en las mejores condiciones- su amigo volvió a imponer la calma después de aquel intercambio de palabras entre ambas mujeres

-No esperare ustedes pueden irse y relevarse, también deben estar cansados- la rubia volvió a bajar la cabeza con tristeza, qué más podía hacer ser la próxima reina era una responsabilidad que a veces no deseaba

-Tampoco nos iremos lo sabes bien- la chica Meioh había vuelto a hablar mientras su voz se suavizaba, imaginaba lo impotente que debía sentirse la rubia en ese momento, sobre todo cuando paso de ser una persona sin responsabilidades a tener que guiar de manera correcta un reino completo con todo lo que este cargo conlleva, aquello no era lo más fácil aunque a veces eso pareciera sabía que Haruka había sido educada para eso pero aun así ella jamás había tenido que enfrentarse a tal realidad hasta ese momento, la comprendía totalmente incluso ella se sentía mal al no poder hacer nada por Michiru

-Bien entonces todos esperaremos - Haruka sonrió de manera gentil mientras volvía la mirada hacia su casa la cual estaba cercana a ellos ya que se empezaron a escuchar caballos acercarse podría ser que fuera su esposa llegando por otro lugar rápidamente empezó a correr en la dirección del sonido -¿Que está sucediendo?- estaba sorprendida de ver a su madre acompañada de su padrino ya que ellos se habían quedado en el nuevo campamento con todos los demás cuando vieron que ella seria acompañada por sus amigos, pero esa llegada inesperada la hacían pensar lo peor, en ese momento supo dejar marchar a Michiru esa mañana sola había sido el peor error que había cometido.

-FLASHBACK-

Habían terminado de hablar con los príncipes incluso con toda la gente del reino les había dicho que estarían juntas, que ellas unirían el reino cuando esa guerra terminara, que la futura reina contaba con todo el apoyo de la princesa solo por amor, que ningún otro interés por parte de ninguna de las dos movía aquella alianza concordaron en que Souta era el verdadero traidor al que se debía detener para imponer justicia en Nokaith con lo cual todos habían quedado conformes y felices, la gente las apoyaba y se los habían demostrado al aclamarlas como las únicas monarcas del reino a las que les serian totalmente leales desde ese instante, pero el momento que menos deseaban que sucediera ya estaba ahí debían separase nuevamente ya que Michiru no se quedaría tranquila si sus madres se quedaban en el palacio mientras ella no sabía cómo se encontraban así que volvería al sitio que llamo hogar por tanto tiempo solo para regresar más tarde acompañada de las mujeres, mientras que Haruka debía ir a la batalla que estaba terminando de ser organizada en ese momento, se encontraban cerca de la casa de la rubia en la parte donde la tierra llana terminaba y se daba inicio al bosque del reino.

-Princesa no vayas, estoy segura que estarán bien no te quiero volver a perder si quieres enviamos a alguien por ellas les daremos un mapa y armas- Haruka tomo la mano de la otra con fuerza recordando el momento en que tuvo que separase de la peliaqua por tantos años

-Mi amor nada malo pasara, solo iré por ellas y volveré por la noche no debemos arriesgar a nadie en algo que yo puedo hacer perfectamente tampoco tienes nada de que temer, al contrario debes concentrarte en la batalla- Michiru acaricio la mejilla de la otra mientras la veía con adoración

-Ganare solo para volver contigo- cerro los ojos dejándose llevar por la sensación de la mano sobre su rostro

-¿Solo por eso Tenoh?- la ojiazul sonrió queriendo hacer aún lado la soberbia que crecía en ella al saber que Haruka solo pensaba en estar a su lado

-Y para que la gente de nuestro reino este bien- la rubia sonrió para darle un beso rápido en los labios a su esposa

-Así me parece mejor, no tienes de que preocuparte todo saldrá bien ya verás por la noche me tendrás de nuevo aquí entre tus brazos- la peliaqua acerco su cuerpo al de la más alta para sentirse rodeada por sus brazos

-Bien, pero quiero que te lleves esto- Haruka se separo del abrazo para acercarse a Urano y sacar su antigua espada junto con su daga para entregárselas a su mujer

-Pero son tuyas Haruka no puedo tenerlas- la princesa estaba totalmente sorprendida

-Si puedes yo tengo otras así que no tienes que pensar que estoy desarmada- sonrió –Estas me las dieron mis padres los Ritzu así que siempre estuvieron conmigo, han sido parte de mi por muchos años y se que lo seguirán siendo por eso ahora quiero que las tengas tu que las uses para protegerte de la manera en que las use yo para que así pienses en mi cada que vayas a usarlas y luches con todas tus fuerzas- acerco su rostro al de la otra para rosar un poco la nariz de la otra de manera tierna

-Lo hare mi amor, pensare en ti y las cuidare lo prometo- la peliaqua se las coloco mientras era observada por la otra poniendo atención notando que Haruka portaba otras armas muy distintas a las que ella ahora tenían esas eran más ostentosas y un poco más grandes -Esas son de tus verdaderos padres, ¿no es así?-

-Si las dejaron para que los recordara cada vez que las usara y de cierta manera lo hago siento que están conmigo en todo momento cuidándome de lo que pueda pasar- la rubia sonrió tratando de ocultar el sonrojo que tenia por sonar tal vez un poco infantil

-No tienes por qué avergonzarte Ruka yo también sentiré que estás conmigo cuidándome en todo momento- se acerco a abrazar a la otra nuevamente

-Gracias princesa, pero antes de que te marches del palacio quiero que traigas contigo a todos los sirvientes que sepas que te son leales-

-¿De verdad?-

-Si ellos no merecen que Souta descargue todo su coraje en su contra cuando descubra que te has ido junto con tus madres, lo he pensado bien por eso quiero que los traigas contigo no tienen porque pelear si no lo desean solo es para que estén seguros al igual que la nana sabes que ellos no tienen que sufrir por nuestra causa- sonrió llena de seguridad tratando de transmitírsela a la otra

-Tienes razón mi vida, lo hare los traeré conmigo y les diré que es tu orden- sonrió divertida al ver el nuevo sonrojo en su esposa sabia que a la rubia le apenaba aun tener tanto poder en sus manos no porque no pudiera manejarlo simplemente porque no estaba acostumbrada a eso no después de haber crecido sirviendo a otros

-Eres mala- la beso para después mirarla fijamente llena de seriedad -Michiru de verdad estás segura de tu elección, estás segura de querer quedarte conmigo-

-No vuelvas a preguntarme eso Haruka no hay otra respuesta más que la que ya te he dado y eso es un si, me quedare contigo sin importar lo que pase no me volveré a separar de ti nunca más- la ojiazul le respondió con la misma seriedad con la que se había hecho la pregunta

-Sera peligroso todo lo que viene en los días futuros, no sé como terminara nada de esto y no deseo lastimarte de ninguna manera, yo no quiero que sufras o llores por mí cul...- sintió un dedo sobre sus labios deteniendo sus palabras

-Prefiero una vida contigo aunque sea difícil a una sin ti y que todo sea imposible- beso los labios de la otra después de quitar su dedo -Ya no tengo más dudas ni miedos mi amor, no las tengas tu, así que no te atrevas a perder y mucho menos te atrevas a morir me entendiste aun tenemos mucho por vivir- sonrió sincera

-No lo hare aunque ahora ya no tengo nada que perder, tengo más por que luchar ahora que ya has tomado tu tiempo para elegir y puedo decirte sin miedo que mi amor será para siempre y si morimos, moriremos juntas cuando hayamos visto pasar la vida princesa, moriré viejita lo juro y lo último que vean mis ojos será a ti y nuestros hijos convertidos en personas de bien- sonrió para volver a besar de manera apasionada pero tranquila a la peliaqua mientras sabia que haría todo lo que estuviera en sus manos para mantener ese juramento

-Lo sé así que yo tampoco moriré hasta que eso pase me entendiste, así que tranquila todo estará bien nos veremos en este mismo sitio por la noche para ir a ver las estrellas en el bosque- Michiru se separo del abrazo para acomodar la capa de su esposa dándole un último beso en los labios para separarse de ella y montar el caballo que le habían prestado ya que Neptuno se quedaría para descansar después de la carrera del día anterior volviéndose a acercar a la rubia ya sobre el corcel

-Te estaré esperando princesa porque cada vez que mire fijamente el cielo lleno de estrellas que no tienen nombre, dibuje una constelación secreta solo para nosotras dos y quiero mostrártelas- la ojiverde se alejo del caballo para dejar marchar a la chica -Cuídate, te amo-

-Tu también cuídate aunque siempre estoy a tu lado mi amor, así que no te pasara nada, te veré en la noche recuerda un poco después de que el sol se ponga- le lanzo un beso para después girarse y comenzar a cabalgar no sin antes gritar un te amo y desaparecer entre los espesos arboles

-No lo olvidare, te veré por la noche- grito la rubia para sonreír y regresar al sitio donde ya la esperaba su tropa, había llegado el momento de comenzar a avanzar al segundo pueblo

-FIN FLASBACK-

-Hija acaban de llegar unos guardias reales del palacio los tenemos retenidos a la entrada del pueblo dicen que tienen un mensaje para ti- la madre de la rubia había hablado rápidamente mientras veía a los tres chicos acercarse a ellos

-No mencionaron que mensaje- Haruka los miro a ambos aun sin desmontar

-No quisieron decir nada hasta que estuvieras ahí pero... - Gustave titubeo un poco al sentir la mirada de la rubia sobre el

-¿Pero qué?, hablen claro-

-Akio hijo lidera la pequeña comisión y solo nos dijo que era algo relacionado con la princesa Michiru- el hombre noto rápidamente como el cuerpo de Haruka se tensaba y cambiaba su semblante a uno totalmente furioso

-Entonces vamos no tenemos tiempo que perder- la ojiverde miro con dirección al sitio donde había estado esperando antes sabia que ella no llegaría, silbo a Urano para montar rápidamente en el seguido de sus dos amigos comenzando así a cabalgar lo más rápido que los corceles se lo permitieran atravesó rápidamente el segundo pueblo sintiendo las miradas de casi toda la gente las cuales al parecer ya se habían enterado de lo que estaba sucediendo no se inmuto hasta que llegó a la entrada del pueblo donde pudo notar como una cantidad considerable de soldados rodeaban la pequeña diligencia de guardias lideradas por Akio hijo los cuales eran observados fijamente por su padre, su madrina y los padres de Setsuna.

-He traído a su majestad como has pedido- el padrino de la futura reina desmonto seguido de los otros cuatro jinetes que lo acompañaban

-Pues supongo que debo agradecer- el joven capitán escupió las palabras de manera burlona mientras miraba a todos los que se acercaban -Veo que sigues siendo la misma campesina solo que con armas con un poco de oro alrededor- rio ante la visión de una Haruka vestida de la manera usual y no como se había presentado en el pueblo el día que dio a conocer su identidad

-Si siempre lo seré así como tu seguirás siendo el mismo idiota de siempre- la rubia respondió de manera ágil al comentario mal intencionado -Pero no estoy aquí para hablar sobre cosas que nunca van a cambiar sino porque me dijeron que tienes un mensaje para mí- su mirada era fría llena de una furia totalmente contenida

-Por supuesto, su majestad el rey Souta Kaioh quiere hacer un trato- Akio sonrió disfrutando sus próximas palabras mientras notaba como todas las miradas se fijaban en el -Más bien sería un intercambio justo por supuesto, tú la traidora Haruka Tenoh a cambio de tu esposa la princesa Michiru Kaioh así como las dos conspiradoras que la ayudaron a traicionar a su padre Mikane Kaioh y Mikoto Ritzu, es simple tu vida por la de ellas tres, yo creo que su majestad está siendo más que bueno, es magnánimo- rio burlonamente ante todos

-Quiere mi vida a cambio de no matarlas a ellas- Haruka estaba seria con la mirada fija en los hombres que tenia frente a ella

-Así es, si no aceptas las matara mañana al medio día en la plaza del primer pueblo sin compasión y frente a todos por supuesto la guerra seguirá después de eso- le dio una mirada desafiante a la rubia

-Como se que dices la verdad que no es una trampa de Souta- Haruka estaba tratando de mantenerse calmada ante lo que escuchaba

-Toma- el joven Akio le extendió un mechón de cabello envuelto en un pañuelo manchado de algo de sangre -Es de la princesa, ya sabes el cabello y lo otro de la reina, ah y esto es de la otra traidora- lanzó una espada al piso justo a los pies de Haruka

-Es de Mikoto majestad- Ryota había levantado la espada que alguna vez perteneció a su padre y ahora era propiedad de su hermana mientras noto en el rostro de su hija crecer la furia impresa en sus ojos mientras presionaba fuerte el pañuelo en la mano derecha sabía que se estaba conteniendo de golpear al hombre frente a ella porque tenía que pensar fríamente ante todo lo que pasaba

-Lo sé, todo les pertenece- Haruka solo apretó más los puños

-Bueno, ya sabes las condiciones así que es tu decisión si viven o mueren, si aceptas el trato entrégate mañana un poco después de que el sol salga frente a las puertas del palacio solo tú, con dos acompañantes más, tus soldados no entrarán al pueblo, si no aceptas simplemente no vayas y nos veremos en el campo de batalla- el chico solo volvió a sonreír después de notar como contenía la furia la rubia

-Que más quiere Souta, no creo que quiera darme tres vidas solo a cambio de una-

-No imagino que supondrás por que acepta dos acompañantes mas, de verdad creo que no piensas mucho- giro rápidamente para irse seguido de los que lo acompañaban -Una última cosa, si no cambias tu vida por la de ella, no te preocupes yo la consolare, te aseguro que antes de morir le mostraré lo que es un verdadero hombre porque digo si ya fue tuya cualquier otro puede tenerla un rato en su cama verdad- comenzó a carcajearse creyendo que nada le pasaría

-Eres un maldito desgraciado, si te atreves a ponerle una sola mano encima a mi esposa te juro que desearás jamás haber nacido, te lo juro- la rubia se lanzó sobre el capitán sin poder contenerse más después de haber escuchado aquello tirándolo al piso para comenzar a golpearlo en el rostro dejándolo casi inconsciente antes de ser separada a la fuerza por su padre y su padrino

-Eres una salvaje, pero esto no se quedará así- Akio se levanto aun bastante mareado desenfundando la espada listo para atacar a la otra mientras era detenida, hasta que sintió varias espadas apuntándole y una directamente sobre su pecho en la zona del corazón

-No te atrevas, llevas las de perder sobre todo si quieres atacar a su majestad- Rogelio había hablado, el también tenía unas ganas inmensas de golpear al sujeto que tenía enfrente para que pagará todo lo que había hecho pero sabía que no era el momento adecuado aunque de haber sido Haruka habría hecho lo mismo que ella hace un instante

-Bien, síguete ocultando como la cobarde que eres- el aun capitán de la guardia guardo su espada para levantar las manos y dar pasos hacia atrás alcanzando a sus hombres -Esperaremos tu respuesta mañana temprano Tenoh, no demores mucho- volvió a carcajearse mientras se comenzaba a alejar con rumbo a su caballos

-Suéltenme- Haruka se soltó del apriete de los dos hombres que aun la sostenían con fuerza -Perdonen mi comportamiento, sé que me excedí- comenzó a alejarse con dirección al centro del segundo pueblo sin decir ni una sola palabra más a ninguno de los que estaba ahí

-Haruka, ¿a donde vas?, ¿que vas a hacer?- su padre le grito sin importarle el no haberla llamado majestad como lo había estado haciendo en todo ese rato

-Me voy a preparar, no dejare que dañen a ninguna de la tres por mí, voy a entregarme mañana al amanecer- había volteado a ver a todos notando su sorpresa ante las palabras que acaba de pronunciar, pero no tenía ni una sola duda Michiru no sufriría por su causa se lo había prometido y cumpliría con su palabra hasta el final.

* * *

Chan chan chan chaan los dejare a todos al borde del asiento jajaja ya saben que soy a veces un poco malvadita en eso de dejarlos con la duda incluso yo dude bastante en si dejarlo ahí o un poco mas adelante pero luego me di cuenta que esto ayuda bastante para mantener el suspenso "ahí aja solo es para hacerlos sufrir tantito" bueno espero les haya gustado y ahora momento de reviews.

Somnus de Mitilene: hola hola me alegro mucho ver tu review sobre todo porque fue el primero que colocaste para esta historia de verdad agradezco mucho tus palabras y es cierto me ayuda mucho el saber que estuve a su lado hasta el final, bueno también me dio mucha alegría saber que la historia te haya encantado de esa manera y que la reconciliación también haya sido de tu agrado jejeje pero ya vez Souta no quiere dar su brazo a torcer jejeje drama seguro también gracias por lo de mis historias reitero la invitación para que cheques mis otros proyectos que espero tomen forma pronto espero leernos pronto saludos.

ana tenoh: Hola que tal me dio gusto volver a leer un review tuyo sobre todo por lo de el testamento me dio bastante risa cuando lo leí la gente a mi alrededor solo me vio como si estuviera loca por reírme ante el celular sin razón aparente pero es que no me pude contener me agrada que aunque me eche mis rollos eso sea lo que les guste de mi escritura porque creo que eso es lo que de cierta manera hace especial Amando a tu enemiga sobre la reconciliación creo que la merecían así como saber que su amor va a triunfar aunque ahora ya empezó la guerra se hace un poco difícil lo de ir por el rey y ahorrarnos el drama lo pensé pero ya se hubiera acabado la historia jijijiji me gusta sufrir ademas yo creo que el escaparía como el cobarde que es, creo que es mejor terminar con el problema de una buena vez lo bueno que haruka es una gran reina y ella lucho junto a su gente como debe ser y es cierto los amores tuvieron su rato de alegría para tomar fuerzas espero este capitulo también te haya gustado y continúes leyendo esta historia y tal vez alguna que otra de las que publico espero leer pronto tu review saluditos:)

osaka: Que tal me alegro ver tus comentarios muchas gracias por tus palabras y tu comprensión, espero que tu examen haya resultado bien así como todas tus demás actividades me gusta saber que sigues leyendo esta historia y que la disfrutes tanto jejeje sobre lo del seis en uno es que me emociono cuando escribo por eso cuando me doy cuenta pase de las veinticinco mil palabras y bueno pues decido seguir jajaja no me gusta dejar cabos sueltos en cuanto al castigo de michiru ya vimos que le gusta torturar a su rubia jajaja lo del látigo me pareció buena idea tal vez lo use para alguna otra historia no estaría mal ;) los papás se imaginaba que sucedería y prefirieron no ser mas chismositos de lo que ya son, la tía y la mamá de Michiru son bastante prudentes aunque andaban cerca de cometer la insensatez prefirieron que fuera algo bonito y tranquilo para disfrutarlo mejor me gusta darle a todos mis personajes una esencia así como una base para comprenderlos un poco mas yo creo por eso me extiendo tanto, esa haruka debe dejar de ser tan coqueta o su esposa se va enojar mas para la próxima tal vez ahí aparezca el látigo jijiijiji gracias por la espera ojala hayas disfrutado esta actualización espero leernos pronto y te invito a checar mis otros fics, espero tengas buena semana saluditos.

Janet Haru: Hola que hay quiero agradecer tus condolencias así como tus palabras tienes razón es el camino al que todos vamos pero aun así se que también lo que me dices es cierto me quedo con tanto de ella que me hacen mas llevadera la tristeza que aun siento así que por eso sigo como se dice echándole ganas en cuanto a la historia me da gusto que el cap te haya gustado tanto y espero que esta segunda mitad también aunque halla llegado con todo y drama, pronto lo que sigue de verdad escribir me esta ayudando bastante así que continuare espero leerte en mis otros fics, ya sabes los consejos son escuchados ademas que la cascada era el sitio como que mas ideal para la reconciliación, espero leernos pronto saludos así como espero que todo este muy bien para ti.

Alucard: Hola hola mi fan mas querido muchas gracias por tu apoyo de verdad lo aprecio bastante todo lo que me dices es muy cierto ella esta en un lugar donde se perfectamente esta mucho mejor y continuara a mi lado siempre como ya me has mencionado he tenido mucho animo y por lo mismo aquí seguiré escribiendo hasta que ya no pueda que espero sea nunca, por lo mismo vuelvo a agradecer tanta paciencia, bueno ahora si la hora del fangirleo jajajaja haruka y michiru ni se hicieron del rogar si ahora creo les gustara pelear contal de reconciliarse ya sabes son muy picaronas en cuanto a las mamás creo que merecían su momento romántico y lleno de miel les falto pasión pero bueno ahí que ser igual de pacientes que ellas el cap anterior termine llena de romance y sonrojos por todos lados merecíamos amor después de tanto sufrimiento que bueno que te gusto tanto Rogelio es un suertudo espero un día encontrar unos suegros así de buena onda como los de el jijijiji, en cuanto a Michiru como estratega me pareció lo mas ideal ella ya vimos en esta segunda mitad que la lucha se le da pero le cuesta un poco debido a su falta de experiencia pero en cuanto a estrategia al parecer sera una máster mas puntos para ella setsuna ya apareció un poco pero le daré algo mas fuerte a ella en la próxima actualización creo que merece una batalla que la haga notar como la persona fuerte que es, el poema me pareció un detalle que necesitaban como algo que solo compartieran ellas en un momento de intimidad el romance se me desborda a veces, bien creo que algunas preguntas ya comenzaron a ser respondidas en esta actualización kaioh en una terrible persona esta claro, las mamás amanecieron de buen humor jijijiji luego tal vez les de una noche de amor que recuerden las anécdotas yo creo se darán cuando estén todos reunidos así nuestra parejita tendrá pena al mismo tiempo los sonrojos y los poemas continuaran y ya no te haré sufrir mas si habrá aparición en el tiempo presente después de todo nosotros también estamos descubriendo esta historia igual que la pequeña del prologo pero eso si aun me guardare en secreto la identidad de la persona que cuenta todo, gracias por estar siempre al pendiente y espero leerte en mis otros fics que también espero te agraden, sigamos en oraciones y miles de veladoras encendidas para que nuestro cuarto arco de Sailor Moon este listo lo mas pronto posible *-* ya es necesario, espero leernos pronto y te aseguro la inspiración aquí anda con todo así que mas rápido de lo que se espera volveré a aparecer cuídate mucho y buena suerte en todo lo que hagas linda semanas por venir tal vez mes pero espero leernos antes de ese tiempo así que saluditos.

1982: hola que tal, primero quiero darte las gracias por tu pésame así como por tus palabras con las que estoy totalmente deacuerdo y por lo mismo también se que seguir adelante es lo único que se debe seguir haciendo después de pasar por algo así, por eso aquí sigo con todos los ánimos sobre todo al saber que te ha gustado mucho la anterior actualización y ojala esta te haya parecido igual de buena, el reencuentro fue muy lindo verdad ni haruka se la creía aunque después comprobó que era totalmente cierto así como michiru se dio cuenta también del profundo amor que la rubia le tiene si fue muy bueno que no llovió jajaja andaban con suerte, por ultimo yo creo que a haruka si se le quitara lo coqueta o recibirá jalones de orejas muy seguido jijijiji espero leernos pronto no solo en esta historia si no también en las otras que estaré subiendo aun así espero tu próximo review pronto saluditos.

Guest: hola hola me dio mucho gusto leer tu review y saber que la actualización fue de tu agrado, sobre todo que te haya gustado la reconciliación espero que esta segunda parte te haya gustado igual y que continúes siguiendo esta historia de verdad agradezco tus palabras y justo como has dicho hay que seguir adelante con la vida y bueno en eso estoy espero leernos pronto.

Jesseboy Ronne: hola que hay, que bueno que te gusto la actualización sobre todo el saber que extrañabas mi historia me hizo darme cuenta que amando a tu enemiga ya no es solo especial para mi, muchas gracias por tus palabras y es cierto ella me ve desde el cielo y esta siempre conmigo, sobre el cap anterior es verdad bastante intenso pero de manera romántica y bonita por así decirlo, pero esta actualización estoy segura es intensa de manera contraria ya que la confrontación por fin ha llegado espero hayas disfrutado de la actualización y prometo pronto traer lo que sigue espero poder leernos pronto en esta historia y por que no en algún otro fic mio que puedas leer jijijijijiji bueno saluditos y bonita semana y días por venir.

Hotaru Tomoe: hola hola mi fiel lectora de verdad me gusta mucho saber que sigues disfrutando de amando a tu enemiga después de que esta escritora tardara tanto en volver que bueno que te agraden las parejitas y es verdad lo que hizo haruka de llevar a michiru ante sus verdaderos padres creo que era algo necesario para ambas ademas con esto nuestra amada peliaqua no pudo dudar mas de lo que la rubia siente por ella, mi actualización pasada llenada de amor y ternura pero es cierto ya llego lo feo en esta nueva parte espero que también te haya gustado pero es cierto la guerra no es buena de ninguna manera y tienes razón Michiru sufrirá por su padre por que de cierta manera es parte de su vida aunque este no se de a querer pero ni poquito, pero bueno si prometo un final bueno con boda y todo, para finalizar no me queda mas que agradecer tus palabras es cierto se que ella donde esta es muy feliz y eso me conforta bastante bueno ahora si me despido y espero leernos muy pronto saluditos.

triblyn: Hola que tal, agradezco mucho tu apoyo y de verdad ahora me siento mejor es cierto que reconfortan mucho recordar buenos momentos pero a veces incluso eso duele al saber que ya no se repetirán pero de cierta manera lo que dices es cierto saber que estuve a su lado hasta el final me ayuda bastante así como las palabras de todos ustedes y por supuesto volver a escribir después de tanto tiempo, pero bueno ahora pasando a nuestra historia de verdad me dio gusto saber que estabas emocionada por volver a leerme y que bueno que te gusto espero que este nuevo cap haya sido igual para ti y que aunque este lleno de un poco mas de drama te siga agradando jejejeje llego la guerra así como el momento de sufrir un rato, espero leerte muy pronto en otro review saluditos.

Bueno ahora si como siempre muchas gracias a todos los que tomaron unos momentos del día para leer esta historia que espero les siga pareciendo buena así como espero dejen la timidez y dejen alguna opinión aunque sea corta de verdad los reviews son los que hacen mis días y me siguen impulsando a no dejar de escribir, ;) *-* tendrá un buen final lo prometo jejeje espero leerlos pronto, bay bay. :)


End file.
